Dynamic Clash! Getter Robo vs Mazinkaiser vs Neon Genesis Evangelion
by Koros45
Summary: The attacks by Dr. Hell. Second Impact. The Moon Wars. Multiple crises cause the greatest minds of the world to create both monster and machine to defend it. The Mazinger pilots, The Getter Team, and the First, Second, and Third Child are swept into the oncoming battles ahead. Loosely follows events from Mazinkaiser, Getter Robo Armageddon, and the original series run of EVA
1. Stage 1: HEATS

Shin Getter Robo vs. Mazinkaiser vs. Neon Genesis Evangelion – The Impact!

Koros45 doesn't own Getter Robo Armageddon, Mazinkaiser, or Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Stage 1: [HEATS]

"That's sad. Look at those kids." Ryoma said from the inside of Shin Getter's cockpit. The red and white super robot towered over the majority of the united forces. At the moment they were ready to sortie against the forces of Baron Ashura when an Angel happened to attack the city of Tokyo – 3 as well.

However before the fighting could start, the pilots got ready. The Getter Team was already standing by, having landed their colossal red and white robot near NERV's open hanger.

At the moment Ryoma watched the boy known as The Third Child, Shinji Ikari, enter the Evangelion Unit 01 – a lanky purple thing that looked more like a creature than a machine to him. The boy didn't have any kind of backbone it seemed as his teammate was giving him attitude.

"Idiot Shinji! Remember to stay in formation this time!" The Second Child, Asuka Langley Soryu, yelled at him before she turned and boarded her own Evangelion Unit 02. This one was red with four rounded green lenses over what Ryoma could only guess were eyes. The Evangelions in particular were one of the few machines that came close to matching Shin Getter Robo in scale, though they were lanky and hunched over like leering beasts ready to feed.

"Alright then. Hayato, Benkei, let's take point!" Ryoma yelled.

"Yeah! Let's show all these kids how the Getter Team does things!" Benkei Kurama agreed.

"Just make sure Kouji and Tetsuya can keep up." Hayato Jin added. Ryoma pushed the switch to take off and the two other pilots complied as dark blue bat wings burst from Shin Getter Robo's back, the demonic robot flying ahead of the pack of assorted EVAs, Great Mazinger, and Mazinger Z.

"Remember – we need the Angel defeated for the operation to succeed." NERV Commander Gendo Ikari said on the monitor, his fingers steeped over his mouth as he watched with his gleaming orange shades obscuring his eyes. The man pissed off Ryoma and he didn't know why. To be fair, it was easy to piss off Ryoma but something about Gendo Ikari was infuriating.

"Yeah yeah. And what are we supposed to do about Ashura?" Ryoma asked with an impatient retort.

"The Evangelion units are more than capable of dealing with the Angel, so you may neutralize them as you see fit. NERV requests you engage the other forces first." Gendo said.

"Hear that, Ryoma, we're just the sideshow to these kids." Benkei joked and Ryoma frowned. "Fine, Ikari. But don't expect Ashura to last long against us! After that, this Angel is fair game for Shin Getter!" Ryoma said.

"Enough talk, let's go already!" Kouji Kabuto yelled as Mazinger Z ran below, keeping pace with Shin Getter's gliding even with the difference in size between the machines as Shin Getter was several yards taller.

"Hey Baron, suck on this! Rocket Punch!" Kouji yelled as the battle began. The fist of Super Alloy Z fired off of Mazinger Z's forearm, flying across the battlefield. The fist slammed into the mechanical monster Ghost Fire's head and knocking the mechanical beast back.

"Baron Ashura wants me, so I'll be the diversion!" Kouji yelled as Mazinger Z was soon attacked by two other mechanical monsters, keeping them from entering the larger part of the city at large.

"Then we'll go for the puppet-master himself!" Ryoma yelled as Shin Getter fired a Getter Beam at one of the two monsters, distracting it so that Mazinger Z could spin around, slamming the first monster into the second before melting them into slag with his signature Breast Fire attack.

"GETTER TOMAHAWK!" Ryoma yelled as a colossal two sided halberd formed out of Shin Getter's back, the machine grabbing the weapon and speeding off toward Baron Ashura's mobile fortress Salude.

/

Shinji fired shots at the Angel but the bullets did nothing.

"Something's wrong with it's body!" The boy yelled out as Asuka tried the same maneuver to ill effect.

"Pull back." Misato said through the comm.

The battle was then joined as mechanical beasts swarmed the area. The Angel did not seem to be bothered by this as the various beams, missiles, and bullets from the assorted robots phased through it's upper body.

Shinji spun Unit 01 around and shot a two headed monster in the face with Unit 01's sidearm. Asuka finished it off with a shot to the second head, and Rei leapt to the side to avoid a slash from a humanoid one's scythe weapon, firing it it's neck and stunning it long enough to be finished off by Great Mazinger's Thunder Break attack.

"Rude! We're fighting here!" Asuka remarked, firing at a distant monster as Great Mazinger took off to intercept it.

"Dammit! Everyone else here's a small fry! Let's kill this damn Angel before it decides to attack them!" She yelled. Shinji took cover behind a building and yelled as a black void opened up beneath him. His yell was cut off as he fell into it and vanished along with Unit 01.

Asuka and Rei avoided the giant space of void on the ground, Asuka clinging to a building while Rei fired again, the bullets doing nothing to the black and white entity.

/

"Damn you, Getter Team! Salude will ram your precious Shin Getter Robo to dust!" Baron Ashura roared as the flying mechanical whale flew towards the other machine.

"That's cute! But not happening! Getter Razor!" Ryoma yelled as Getter flew to the side, slashing at the side of the fortress with it's arm blade. Ashura was an idiot, an obedient follower of the insane Dr. Hell. No doubt Ashura had attacked the city in hopes of challenging Mazinger Z, but now things were different.

For one, the Getter Team was now providing full assistance to Mazinger's base – the Photon Power Labs. And secondly, Shin Getter Robo was now complete. The sleek and bulky mech was leagues above it's predecessors and for a maiden sortie, even a seasoned pilot like Ryoma Nagare was astonished at the mech's speed.

Getter Razor lashed out, carving a gash into the side of the mobile fortress.

The gash was clean, but not enough to stop the fortress as it slammed into Shin Getter's side, the robot unable to completely dodge the ramming attack. Ryoma grunted as the impact shook his seat, various levers and controls adjusted to automatically balance him.

"Ryoma, get your head in the game! Shin Getter's output is far faster than this thing!" Hayato yelled as Shin Getter was knocked into a building and began to fall.

"Then show me that speed, Hayato! Open Get!" Ryoma yelled, pulling a lever and separating Shin Getter Robo into three separate flying vehicles, one red, one white, and one yellow, the three ships flying into the sky.

"Change! Shin Getter 2!" Hayato yelled as he took point. Benkei followed as Ryoma flew behind them. The three machines united, melding into a tall white robot, lanky and with a gigantic golden drill on it's right arm.

"Getter Drill!" Hayato yelled as the drill spun fiercely and the red boosters on Shin Getter's back ignited, sending the machine right back at Salude, piercing through it's side and re-emerging from the other, a tunnel carved straight through the fortress.

"All yours now, Mazinger Team!" Hayato yelled as Shin Getter passed overhead. The Getter Team heard the united cry of "Double Burning Fire!", as Kouji Kabuto and Tetsuya Tsurugi had their Mazingers positioned so that they were leaning back, heat sinks blazing red. The two black robots arced back as a they combined both of their heat attacks into a united ray, slamming into Salude and causing it's internals to overheat. The ship stopped as smoke billowed out of the hole that Hayato and Shin Getter 2 had created.

"Dammit Getter Robo! Mazinger Z! And Great Mazinger! I'll have my revenge later!" Baron Ashura yelled as he waged a full retreat, the remaining forces of Dr. Hell departing in a hurry.

"Kouji and I will take care of the stragglers! Getter Team, you assist those kids!" The pilot of Great Mazinger, Tetsuya Tsurugi said as the white Getter zoomed back to where the Evangelions were fighting.

"Now let's go show that Angel what we're made of!" Ryoma yelled as Shin Getter 2 split off.

"Change, Getter 3!" Benkei Kurama cried out as the three ships merged a second time, forming into the tanky brown and yellow Shin Getter 3. The bulky Getter fell to the ground and took no damage, driving forward on powerful treads.

"Missile Storm!" Benkei yelled as Shin Getter 3 pivoted it's torso 180 degrees, the large and bulbous twin pods on the back of it's treads now facing forwards. The pods opened up, revealing a payload of several large missiles. The massive amount of missiles fired and struck the Angel – and passed through it, slamming into the various buildings behind it.

"Watch the collateral damage, idiots!" Asuka yelled as the creature seemed to just hang in the air.

"Well at least we now know that thing's not able to be hit." Ryoma reasoned. "Benkei, let's cease shooting at it for now."

"We need to pull back and come up with a new strategy." NERV's Major Katsuragi's voice said, sounding disappointed.

"Not while we can still save the pilot! If our shots are phasing through that image, then the Angel's physical body is somewhere else! Can Shin Getter find it?" Hayato asked, the man narrowing his eyes.

In the past NERV had been very hard to work with and this joint operation was only happening because of Baron Ashura's sudden attack on the city. But given how Shinji Ikari was the Commander's son, saving him might help form an alliance, fragile as it may be. Hayato's intel told him that Shinji Ikari had been away from his father for about ten years. That information didn't help his hunch but regardless he wasn't going to let another pilot die if he could help it.

"That body is what ate Shinji. Steer clear of it!" Major Katsuragi yelled to the Getter Team, the woman's dark blue hair and concerned gaze setting her apart from the emotionless Gendo Ikari or Ritsuko Akagi that Hayato saw observing through his own screen.

"I've heard enough of this crap! If there's a chance to save the kid, it's a chance I'll take! Change Getter 1!" Ryoma yelled as Getter 3 re-formed into the red and white body of Shin Getter 1, the crimson titan's yellow eyes widening as it's triangular head vents snapped into place, the Battle Wing deploying as it's wings picked up the pace from where Shin Getter 2 left off.

"GETTER BEAM!" Ryoma yelled as the emerald blast from Shin Getter's chest struck the ground, tearing through the ground and carving a swath where the black mass used to be.

They saw a distortion and Ryoma grinned. "There! Let's go, Shin Getter Robo!"

The red machine shot straight down, going into the belly of the beast. Into a white void.

/

Shinji Ikari floated in emptiness as he waited for anything at all to happen. He'd tested out everything that the manual taught him and then everything it didn't. The comm was dead despite his multiple broadcasts to NERV, Rei, and Asuka. The past five minutes had been nothing but white noise and he was terrified. His normal adage of 'I mustn't run away' didn't apply at the moment – there was nowhere to run away to at the moment. The Angel's interior was very unremarkable – just a white void that seemed to stretch out forever, his Evangelion suspended in the white space.

He wondered what the other pilots must be thinking. His first chance to work with not one, but two other pilot teams was more of a mess than he'd wanted to believe. They had all gone after the mechanical monsters, leaving him, Asuka, and Ayanami on Angel killing duty. And that had turned out to be much more difficult than dealing with some mechanical monsters. He wondered what would happen if he'd be stuck in the Angel indefinitely. Misato would have a plan. Rei and Asuka would keep doing their jobs. Would Father care? Would he do anything to help his son? Shinji couldn't say as he floated in place, the cockpit of Unit 01 silent as he'd given up sending out transmissions. Wasting energy would only hasten his inevitable death from inside the creature.

Then there was a red streak that cut through the white and Shinji was at first nervous. Then he realized that despite the machine's devilish appearance, it was a friendly. The red face and yellow eyes surrounded by green translucent paneling, Shin Getter Robo gazed directly at him with it's mechanical pupils.

"Kid! If you can hear us, say something!" The pilot of the machine yelled. It was authoritative but not harsh. Shinji could hear the frantic edge of the man's command. The Third Child responded.

/

"Mr. Ryoma Nagare . . . " Shinji's voice was heard over the monitor. It was faint and he sounded meek but it was good enough for the pilot of Shin Getter 1.

"Let's get you out of this crap!" Ryoma declared as he and Shin Getter 1 stared at the purple Evangelion floating in space and stopping ahead of it.

"It's not that easy. Unit 01's focusing on life support. I don't have the power to get out." Shinji said, sounding defeated. The lack of confidence was surprising to Ryoma – the boy had already killed several of the Angels according to the footage Hayato had shown him. It seemed the impression Ryoma got seeing Shinji take the insults of the Second Child without response was accurate. The pilot of Getter 1 wondered what to say next when Benkei spoke up..

"Kid, are you just gonna give up then?" Benkei asked, his voice a mix of an honest question hardened with an edge of disbelief.

"No. I have faith in Rei and Asuka. And Misato – I mean Major Katsuragi will come up with some plan to get me out of here eventually-! I just can't do it on my own." Shinji finished and Ryoma grinned. Shin Getter's eye cameras looked at Unit 01 and a suggestion from the machine displayed on one of the viewscrens.

"Hmph. Alright then! If you believe in that, you should be fine!" Ryoma yelled with a toothy grin.

"Third Child, you want to try something risky? I don't know why but for some reason Shin Getter really wants to see what you've got, Shinji!" Ryoma yelled out.

Shin Getter spread out it's arms and leaned back as the Getter Beam port in it's waist opened up and began to charge a red sphere with a faint humming noise.

"What!? Are you serious?! I can't fight you like this, Ryoma!" Shinji protested. "We're still dealing with the Angel-!" He started to say.

"How about like this!? I don't want to fight you – I want to expose your EVA to the thing Getter Robo runs on - Getter Rays! That power should give you what you need to get out of this!" Ryoma said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Ryoma? We don't know much about this Evangelion." Hayato said.

"And he's just a kid. Getter Rays might not agree with him – or be compatible with that Evangelion." Benkei seconded.

"All of you need to relax! Now I want to hear you roar, Shinji!" Ryoma screamed.

"What are you thinking?" Shinji asked.

"Easy! Getter Rays are the power of evolution! If we bathe your Evangelion in their light, I'm sure we can give you the power you need to break us out of this Angel! Now do you trust me?" Ryoma asked.

"... Let's try it." Shinji said, his eyes looking determined on the monitor. Ryoma grinned for what was about to happen next.

GETTER BEAM!" Ryoma yelled, firing a wide-angled Getter Beam at the purple Evangelion.

What they heard next was not a human noise as Unit 01's jaw opened and it's eyes opened wide.

Shin Getter leapt out of the way as a large flash of light erupted.

/

Unit 01 emerged from the Angel, a purple fist ripping through the sphere body. With a great tear, the Angel was defeated, body torn apart between the frenzied state of Unit 01 and Shin Getter Robo. Unit 01's mouth was closed as smoke blew off of it's form. Shin Getter landed next to it with a thud before it stood up looking oddly composed for such a ruthless super robot. Ryoma spoke, extending a hand of his machine.

"Good work, Shinji. You proved yourself out there today." He said with pride and respect.

"B-but I just got absorbed." The boy said, his voice full of nerves again.

"Please, it takes real guts to put that much faith in your friends. That's how the Getter Team does it. And you didn't run from something like Shin Getter Robo." Ryoma said as Shin Getter Robo's fingers opened on the extended hand.

Unit 01 clasped Shin Getter's hand, the spectacle looking odd to a majority of the people watching, but Shinji didn't care. The battle was over. And Ryoma Nagare had praised him. For some reason it felt real. Not like the message his father had left him when the EVA pilots dispatched the Angel Israfel.

/

"Unexpected. We'll have to analyze Unit 01's systems now for contamination by the Angel and the Getter." Ritsuko Akagi's voice was heard from the command deck.

"Shinji, what happened in there?" Asuka asked him. They were both in their plug suits, formfitting suits designed to better interface with the EVA series. Shinji's was white and blue and Asuka's red and orange. They started at the now empty Evangelions as Shinji thought of what to say.

"Well there was this bright light and I felt something in my mind. But then Ryoma and his team showed up and hit me with energy. That gave Unit 01 enough strength to break through the Angel, whatever it was." Shinji recalled and Asuka looked a mix of confused and unsatisfied while Ritsuko looked in thought.

"Hmph! So he's the hero that didn't do anything! You left everything to the Getter Team! How brave!" Asuka said sarcastically.

"Hey now, watch it kids. You all did good out there against that Angel." Hayato said as Shin Getter turned to look to the city.

"Naturally." Asuka said as her co-pilots Shinji and Rei said nothing to this.

"Considering we had to deal with Baron Ashura and an Angel attack, the city didn't take very much damage." Benkei said.

"This joint operation is now over. Evangelions, return to NERV." The voice of Gendo Ikari spoke.

"That's our cue to go. See you kids around." Ryoma said as Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger flew alongside of him back to the Photon Labs.


	2. Stage 2: The Gate of Hell

Shin Getter Robo vs. Mazinkaiser vs. Neon Genesis Evangelion – The Impact!

Koros45 doesn't own Getter Robo Armageddon, Mazinkaiser, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 2: [The Gate of Hell]

Invaders. Forces from the stars that could fuse with both living and mechanical things. The only things that would permanently deal with them were Getter Rays. The Moon Wars had been fought to keep them restricted from the Earth but that didn't matter. They'd returned and this time they'd brought back an old grudge as well.

The Getter Team's own Professor Saotome was thought to have been killed by Ryoma, yet Saotome had come back from the dead and brought the Invaders with him. It had been strange – the world had been bombarded with a nuclear blast intending to wipe out all life on Earth, but the Professor's own Shin Getter Robo had been given to the Getter team to prevent it from decimating the world. That had been before Second Impact – the rise of creatures known as Angels giving rise to a new threat.

Now it was a desperate time for humanity as cities like NERV's Tokyo – 3 were the only remaining utopias in the world. The privately funded Photon Power Labs was an exception as it was allowed to function outside of the nebulous organization's influence.

On top of all this, Professor Saotome had created a human being named Go who could synchronize with Getter Rays to awaken the ultimate Getter known only as Shin Dragon. However things went differently than he could have planned. Go decided to side with the Getter Team while Saotome and his Invader allies had escaped with the titanic Shin Dragon as their main weapon. Despite the sheer firepower Shin Dragon possessed, the machine hadn't been active in the past three years. It was perplexing to the Getter Team but they were content assisting the Mazinger pilots against the offenses of Dr. Hell in the interim. Until now when they'd returned.

The Invaders attacked and Ryoma had to deploy in his own custom Black Getter. Shin Getter needed repairs and analysis after entering the Angel's body. Without the superior speed and firepower of Shin Getter, the work took a lot longer. And to make things worse, Mazinger Z had been damaged from a sneak attack by Dr. Hell's forces.

"Die you Invader Scum!" Ryoma roared as he grabbed one of the inky tendrils with Black Getter's free hand and slammed a gold spiked knuckle into it's body, the Getter Ray laced spikes killing the fanged and multi-eyed creature with a crunching noise as the creature's blood splattered everywhere.

"Dammit!" Ryoma swore as three other Invaders faced him, dog-like proportions with added black and chitinous tentacles. They circled him and Ryoma was quick to spin around, a well-placed Getter Beam from Black Getter's chest ripping through two while the third's face was crushed by Black Getter's fist.

Ryoma hissed and looked to the radar to see Mazinger Z was joined by allied forces. The outnumbered machine would need it. Dr. Hell picked the absolute worse time to attack as the Invaders had attacked both his forces and the Photon Power labs.

Not all was lost, as Great Mazinger's Great Booster dispatched the mechanical beasts who'd damaged Mazinger Z. Flanked by Diana A and Venus Ace, Mazinger Z was able to retreat, but Kouji's machine would be in for repairs for a long time.

/

"Kouji, you're ok, right?" Sayaka Yumi asked and Kouji frowned. "I'm fine, but Grandpa's Mazinger Z. . . I don't know how long it will be banged up." The teen said, looking a mixture of sad and pissed off.

"That said, we stopped two continuous attacks by Invaders and Dr. Hell. I don't think they'll attack again so soon." Dr. Yumi said and Hayato shook his head.

"If something like an Angel shows up now, we could be in trouble. NERV's well equipped to deal with them, but if that plan they had went through, we'd have to deal with the Invaders on top of the previous Angel."

"As a precaution I'll make sure Great Mazinger is running at full capacity." Tetsuya said, standing up and leaving the dinner table to check on his machine.

"Let's just be glad we're all in one piece." Boss said as he and Sayaka tried to cheer up Kouji with talk of seeing the latest movie. Ryoma sighed.

"That's not how you cheer him up. Kouji may be young, but he's a man. I suggest we go a few rounds." Ryoma said, standing up and grinning at Kouji.

"Fight you, Ryoma?" Kouji asked and Hayato frowned.

"No. Ryoma's too eager. He doesn't know the meaning of restraint. Though he does have the right idea." Hayato said.

/

The Evangelion Unit 03 went nuts as soon as it was turned on, an Angel in disguise. Due to the distance between NERV HQ and the Photon Labs, the Mazinger and Getter teams could only watch as Evangelion Unit 01 tore the other unit – now the Angel known as Bardiel - to pieces.

"Damn. That's brutal." Kouji said as EVA Unit 01 let out a roar, showing white teeth beneath it's purple armor plating.

"It . . . ate it." Sayaka seconded.

"And what about Ikari? Was he piloting that thing to do that?" Boss asked as the Evangelion's attacks were a far cry from the shy boy's normal mannerisms. They didn't know him well but he was reserved and quiet, not this bloodthirsty beast.

/

Gendo Ikari listened to his son's petulant screams as he forced the Unit to eject Shinji. The boy protested again, even going as far as to threaten him. And that would not be tolerated.

"Raise the pressure of the LCL until he passes out. Then recover the pilot." Gendo said calmly, aware of Fuyutsuki and Misato's glances his way as he gave the order. Still, the order was given.

Shinji's protests turned into screams of pain and struggle as the pressure became too much for him to bear. He soon passed out from the strain of it all and the plug was able to be removed safely.

Gendo was furious at the boy's anger. The boy should be complacent given all that NERV had already provided him.

"Everything alright up there, NERV?" A voice loudly yelled and Gendo's anger sparked again. The Getter Team. Led by Ryoma Nagare, the man wearing a beige overcoat contrasted with a long and patchy red scarf, his appearance was the opposite of professional.

"Everything is fine. Why are you here, Getter Team?" Ritsuko asked them.

"The boy, Shinji. He wasn't in control of that thing, was he?" Hayato asked, glancing at the purple Evangelion, covered in blood.

"That's classified." Ritsuko said. "Furthermore any more questions about the Evangelions will not be tolerated." The woman said.

"Well can we at least wait outside whenever you're done lecturing Shinji?" Ryoma asked. Ritsuko blinked as the statement was directed not to her, but to Gendo himself.

"The Evangelion pilots don't require fraternizing, Mr. Nagare." Ritsuko said and Benkei chuckled.

"They're just kids, for goodness sake! If you deny them any chance to get away from fighting your war, what do you think will happen?" Benkei asked.

"The First, Second, and Third are performing to our expectations. That is all." Gendo said as the members of NERV turned to him, surprised that he answered the Getter team at all.

"Alright then. See you people later." Ryoma said, turning and giving Gendo a glare as he left. Hayato did the same, giving Ritsuko a glance as he walked out behind Benkei.

The door shut and Fuyutsuki looked to Gendo. "Should we be concerned about this visit, Commander Ikari?"

"No. They're far too late to start snooping around. And they might prove a scapegoat if SEELE makes their move sooner than expected." Gendo said.

"And what of Shinji?"

"I will speak to the Third Child myself." Gendo responded and the conversation ended.

/

Kouji Kabuto sat in NERV's visitor center, glancing around the spacious place with unease.

"Pilot Kabuto. What brings you here?" A voice said. Kouji gave a cool smile to Rei Ayanami as she stared at him with her emotionless and large red eyes.

"Easy. I want to talk with Shinji and Asuka. Ever since Mazinger Z got damaged, I feel pretty useless but I guess I could help you all train."

"For what purpose, pilot Kabuto?" Rei asked.

"We're not just dealing with Angels. We've got Iron Masks, Invaders, evan something like Baron Ashura . . . all kinds of things we may need to face outside of our machines.

"So you propose . . . sparring?" Rei asked.

"Only if that's what you want. But I really wanted to see if Shinji or Asuka needed to let out the stress. It's no secret both of them have been under a lot of pressure."

"How do you know this?"

"Are you kidding? Asuka was letting Shinji have it in the last battle. And Shinji's severely lacking in confidence. You don't need to be observant to see that kids our age need to let off steam one way or another."

"How will violence solve those problems?" Rei asked.

"Easy. Just ask Ryoma." Kouji said as the taller man appeared, followed by the rest of the Getter team. Ryoma grinned and folded his bandaged and muscular arms as he stopped.

"Ayanami." Ryoma said and Benkei waved to the girl.

"Greeting, Getter Team. Pilot Kabuto tells me that he wants to spar with the other Children."

"That's right." Ryoma said with a smirk. "I figure Asuka could use some friendly rivalry. And Shinji could use some confidence. And some humility certainly wouldn't hurt Kabuto." Ryoma said and Kouji winced for a moment.

"And is that all?" Rei asked.

Benkei shook his head. "No. I want to go over some strategies with you. That way if there's an Angel attack we're involved in, we can assist in the best way possible."

"Why?"

"Because we lucked out last time with the Angel. The Getter Rays could've had no effect on EVA Unit 01. If that was the case, we'd be goners as well. Ryoma doesn't want to admit it, but a joint plan is better than just going in guns blazing." Benkei said.

"I see. I will ask Miss. Katsuragi for permission to speak with you regarding official battle tactics."

Rei gave a light bow and walked away.

"And what brings the lot of you here!? Not just to talk to Wonder-girl, I hope?" A red-clad pilot yelled. Kouji stood up and grinned at the source of the voice. She wore the red A10 clips in her orange hair – control units for her Evangelion as she looked at the newcomers. Asuka Langely Soryu was many things but shy was not one of them.

"Asuka Langley Soryu! Pilot of the Evangelion Unit 02! I'm challenging you today!" He said, pointing at her dramatically.

"What?" She asked, hands still on her hips as she glared at Kouji.

Ryoma laughed at the two of them.

"Asuka, try to knock down Kabuto." He said.

"Why!? What is this, some kind of publicity stunt?! All of you are crazy!"

Asuka sighed and walked by them, glaring at Kouji. "You may be the opposite of Shinji, but you're both just as stupid! Idiots!" She hissed and Kouji grinned, enjoying the rise he got out of her.

"If you really think I'm beneath you, prove it. Knock me flat on my ass!" He challenged, slapping his hip with force.

Asuka stopped and looked surprised for a moment before a glare returned in her eyes. "Why should I do something like that when I already know I can do it effortlessly?!"

"Because if you don't, I'll knock you down on _your _ass, little lady!" Kouji yelled, despite being her own age.

He must've touched a nerve because Asuka grit her teeth and balled a fist. This was noticed by Hayato.

"Kouji. Manners. We're in NERV's HQ and you're talking to one of their employees." Hayato said, carefully picking his words given their location.

"That's right. If you want to escalate something, take it outside." Benkei said, making sure Kouji .

Ryoma looked crestfallen as both his colleagues looked at him with disappointment. He imagined Kouji must feel the same way.

"Alright then. Well I'll just have to revoke the challenge then. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly." Kouji said, still grinning.

"Obviously not!" Asuka said. "Be lucky that those old men were able to hold me back or you'd be on the ground right now! Speaking to me in such a way – that could be sexual harassment!" She said, turning as she walked away.

The door hissed shut and Kouji looked to Ryoma. "Well that went well." He said with a sigh. Ryoma grinned. "That was just round one. Let's see if Rei's able to let us set up round two."

/

"He wanted to fight you?" Misato asked as she and Asuka were at her apartment. Shinji wasn't there yet and Misato had a nagging feeling that Commander Ikari had some harsh words for the boy.

"Yeah. That cocky man child! Just because he's in some famous robot like Mazinger Z he thinks he can just challenge me like that!? It's so stupid!" Asuka yelled.

"Well sadly that's how most men work.." Misato said as the microwave beeped.

"Dinner. Get me a beer, I'm thirsty." Misato said as she stood to prepare dinner and Asuka rolled her eyes but complied.

"I swear! These guys my age are idiots! They either don't have any spine or they think they're the best!" Asuka said as she pulled two beers from the fridge, knowing that Misato would want a second one sooner or later. She sat down and Misato frowned, bringing two hot cup noodles to the table and a glass of water for Asuka.

"Like I said, it's how men usually are." Misato said before she took a swig of the first beer, letting the sweet, sweet alcohol do its job to calm her down.

"Instant noodles? Misato, can we get something else next time?" Asuka asked and Misato smiled at her.

"Sadly, I'm not as good at cooking as Shinji is. That's rare gift our particular man of the house has."

Asuka sighed. "I guess. And he doesn't challenge me to any idiotic fights or whatever."

"Well it's good to hear you're complementing him for that. Was that all Kabuto wanted?" Misato asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He wanted us to try and knock the other one down. 'flat on your ass.'" Asuka said. "I swear, he's the least Japanese person I've ever met."

"I guess. You're right, piloting something as well known as Mazinger Z would give a kid a swelled head. The Photon Power Labs aren't a joint military group, so he's bound to have way less regulations than you would."

Asuka sighed. "Well I guess I wouldn't mind knocking his ego down a peg or two."

Misato swallowed the bite of noodles in her mouth and started to cough, lurching and shaking for a moment as she let out an audible sneeze.

"Asuka, you're the last person I'd expect to say that." Misato said with a giggle.

"What's wrong about that!? He's got a big head! I want to put him in his place!" Asuka said as she began to raise her chopsticks to take a bite.

Misato slammed the rest of her first beer and took a deep breath as more of her filters fell away.

"But what if he does knock you down? Do you think your pride could handle that?" Misato asked.

Asuka frowned and drank the water. "I don't know! But I don't like his attitude. He's an idiot!"

The two of them continued dinner. Shinji Ikari did not return home that night.

/

"Kouji Kabuto! And Mazinger Z! Now you are at your wits' end! Damaged and almost out of power! Now this final strike of King Gordon's blade will tear you asunder!" Dr. Hell's voice boomed as King Gordon raised it's blade for a killing blow.

Kouji grit his teeth from within the Pilder as he looked up at the grim image above him.

Mazinger Z had been stabbed through the chest by a gigantic spike, oil gushing down from the puncture wound. Mazinger Z's arms were damaged as Super Alloy Z flaked off of the arms. It was hard for Z to move and Kouji bared his teeth as the controls would barely respond.

The surprise attack had been swift, following up on the double attack by the Invaders to escalate the fight into Dr. Hell's trump card. Great Mazinger had been deployed to face Baron Ashura and Count Brocken's united forces, backed up by Ryoma's Black Getter Robo. That left Kouji waiting in the base while Sayaka, Boss, and Jun stayed on perimeter defense. He'd been told to stay put by Dr. Yumi, but when Getter Dragon launched, piloted just by Benkei and Hayato, Kouji knew he was needed.

Getter Dragon fought bravely, Getter Beams and Double Tomahawks tearing through the main forces, but Dr. Hell's largest mechanical beast was simply too large for the Getter to deal with, especially with only two pilots at the helm. Getter Dragon peppered it with blasts of Getter Beam, but without the unity that came with three pilots, the machine was stuck keeping Dr. Hell still while his smaller forces advanced.

That left Mazinger Z the only thing left in the Photon Power Labs with any chance of fighting back. Even if it wasn't optimal, it was still something Kouji knew would want to fight to the end. If Z could speak, it would want to go out fighting the good fight.

Boss Borot, Diana A, and Venus Ace engaged the oncoming threats with mixed results. Chest missiles struck the charging King Dan and Gossimar, but they kept coming, dashing at the lab with mad intent. Boss rammed into them and was rewarded with the body of his cheaply made Borot breaking apart.

"Iron Cutter!"

The axe-blade adorned rocket punch broke through King Dan's chest, looping around to slam into Gossimar's back killing each in one attack. The jet equipped arm returned to Mazinger Z as Kouji trudged forwards, oblivious to the cries of Dr. Yumi and his own teammates.

/

Getter Dragon's red chassis slammed into the earth, trees and dirt flying by them as Dragon came to a rough stop. Hayato and Benkei were jolted forwards from the force of the impact.

"Dammit! If only we had Shin Getter!" Benkei grunted.

"Take it easy! Let's get out and asses the damage to Dragon." Hayato said, pulling a lever to exit the machine.

They'd crashed in the forest, close to Tokyo Three. No doubt NERV would be fussing about the incident, but it couldn't be helped.

"How's Ryoma doing?" Benkei asked. Hayato checked a dial on his wrist and frowned.

"He and Tetsuya took down Count Brocken's machine, but Baron Ashura's putting up a better fight than they thought he would. It could get ugly."

Hayato turned to see a group of people, most fleeing the scene of impact.

"Damn. We need to do some manual repair. The shoulder and elbow joints are jammed. Each should take a few minutes." He sighed and pulled up the visor on his helmet, wiping off sweat from his scarred chin.

"I'll get the fuse cutter. You wait here." Benkei said as he went back into the bowels of Getter Dragon to find the item located in his personal Get Machine.

Hayato sighed and then his eyes widened as he saw the boy standing in front of him, with sad but purposeful eyes and wearing a plain white button up shirt and black pants. He looked directly at Hayato.

"Shinji Ikari. What brings you all the way out here?" Hayato asked him.

/

A lone rocket punch distracted Dr. Hell as Mazinger Z managed to slowly walk forward, wobbling on faulty and damaged leg joints as Kouji advanced.

"About time you showed up, you old piece of shit!" Kouji yelled.

King Gordon's eyes looked to Mazinger's own and Kouji heard Dr. Hell laugh.

"Kouji Kabuto! At last! I'll teach you to respect your elders you insolent whelp!" The man said.

Then the trap was sprung.

Leading him to his current predicament, Mazinger Z impaled and immobile as King Gordon loomed over him.

Kouji saw the blade descending on him now, Dr. Hell's larger machine ready to land a fatal blow.

"Photon Beam!" Kouji cried out as the yellow eye beams from Mazinger's gaze struck King Gordon's wrist, changing the arc of the blade enough to miss Mazinger Z completely.

"Rust Hurricane!" Kouji followed up as the corrosive acid winds from Mazinger's mouth sent the super robot flying backwards, shoving itself off of the spike that pinned it in place. Mazinger Z fell to the ground and Kouji yelled as he felt the impact through the Pilder.

"I'm down, Old man, but not out! Breast Fire!" Kouji yelled as the heat rays struck, but the mechanical beast the old man was in blocked the attack. A sphere of blue lighting flickered around Hell King Gordon for a moment as Breast Fire's power was halted.

"Please. My Finger Barrier repels that finishing blow! It's over, Kouji Kabuto! Once I destroy Mazinger Z, the elusive Photon Power Labs will be mine!" Dr. Hell boasted as he reading his blade once again for the finishing attack.

An explosion rocketed Dr. Hell as a crimson streak fell from the sky, EVA Unit 02 landing between King Gordon and Mazinger Z.

"Looks like you knocked yourself on your ass this time, Kabuto!" Asuka yelled as another blast from the bazooka her EVA carried struck the ground by King Gordon's feet, sending a large smokescreen through the area.

"Not bad, Asuka." Kouji said as Z managed to get to it's feet despite the gaping hole in it's stomach leaking black fuel. "But will you be able to fight that thing on your own?"

"I'd like to, but Wonder Girl's covering us." Asuka said as EVA Unit 00 fired it's pallet rifle at the smaller members of Dr. Hell's forces.

"What about Shinji?" Kouji asked.

"Get off your ass! He's not here! Worry about yourself!" Asuka yelled as Dr. Hell bellowed a challenge.

"I see even NERV sees my genius as a serious threat! I'll enjoy tearing apart your Evangelion to see just how much of it is original once this is over! Another trophy to collect, along with Mazinger Z!" Dr. Hell yelled out.

Asuka wasted no time with a rebuttal as her AT field blocked the saber, the octagon pattern of orange projecting through the air right were King Gordon's blade struck.

"The AT Field. An indestructible barrier shield that both Evangelions and Angels have. How impressive." Dr. Hell said as he swung the sword again, achieving the same result.

"But you don't have your power cable attached, do you, pilot? So you won't last for more than five minutes." Dr. Hell mused.

Asuka could hardly believe it. "How do you know that, you old creep!?"

"Heh heh heh! That's hilarious! Of course NERV wants you to think they designed the Evangelion series on their own! Did you not think for once that they were inspired by my designs? Creatures organic and mechanical alike?!" Dr. Hell asked as he raised his blade to the skies.

"What do you mean? There's no way you helped design them!" Asuka asked, sure of that due to her own personal situation as a pilot.

Dr. Hell laughed. "No. But before I was shunned by the scientific minds of the world for my immense genius, I did share some of my ideas with a group I suspect became NERV. That's all in the past, but believe me, girl, I am more than prepared to deal with you!" He espoused.

Asuka grit her teeth. Being called a girl – a child – was the worst thing he could've said. She was a pilot, dammit. Her thoughts were interrupted as a rumble of thunder could be heard in the sky.

A huge blast of lighting shot down from the sky, igniting Hell King Gordon's blade in a swath of blue.

"No way!? Thunder Break!?" Kouji asked incredulously.

"Indeed, Kabuto. While Hell King Gordon does not have the precise abilities of Great Mazinger's Thunder Break, my analysis of one of Great Mazinger's broken Mazinger Blade let me forge my own superior copy! Ironic, the two of you shall fall from the power of another Mazinger!" Gordon yelled.

"Now to test the durability of the AT Field once again!" Dr. Hell roared as his machine fired a lance of blue from the blade's tip.

Once more, the AT Field appeared to block the attack. Asuka stood her ground as the barrier stopped the arc, causing her Unit 02 to be pushed back, the soles of her EVA's feet creating trenches in the ground.

"Three minutes and thirty seconds left! Asuka, he's trying to speed up the time until your Unit shuts down! We need to end this now!" Misato's voice was heard through the comm.

"I'm pinned down with Kabuto! And the size of that thing is ridiculous! How to we stop it!?" Asuka yelled back.

Dr. Hell swung again and Asuka yelled as EVA Unit 02 dropped the bazooka, falling to a knee and raising both arms as the AT field protected her a third time.

"Defensive responses. Hmph. I wager you've only begun to crack the surface of what that Evangelion can do." Dr. Hell said.

"Shut up! I'm the best EVA pilot! This is nothing compared to the Angels I've fought before!" Asuka yelled back, frustrated that she didn't have an opening to move and attack.

"Rei, assist them! We need to wrap this up!" Misato yelled.

A shot was fired from a pallet rifle and a blue blur crashed down in front of Asuka as EVA Unit 00 landed, grabbing Hell King Gordon's wrist with both arms.

"That's enough. Restraining Dr. Hell's machine. Asuka, raise Mazinger Z." Rei's voice said calmly.

Asuka felt her pride burn in her head. If it wasn't the Invincible Shinji, it was Wonder-girl sent to back her up. Dammit, she thought but still . . . Dr. Hell wasn't NERV's problem. The only reason they'd deployed was to keep Tokyo – 3 safe. If working shoulder to shoulder with a hot-head like Kabuto and an emotionless robot like Ayanami was going to let her go home, it was worth swallowing her pride over.

"Hmph! A second unit! Perhaps NERV realizes how desperate of a situation this really is! But it matters not! Finger Barrier!" Dr. Hell stated as he looked over the blue and mono-eyed chassis of EVA Unit 00.

Hell King Gordon's body ignited with lighting and Rei screamed as the shock waves were felt from her Evangelion to herself.

"Using that technique both offensively and defensively. He's certainly prepared to go all out." Kouji admitted.

Then the other three arms of Hell King Gordon grabbed her, throwing her to the side, the blue Evangelion's body twitching from the electrocution attack.

"Now let's end this properly!" Dr. Hell said as his machine looked back to the red Evangelion. Then Dr. Hell's eyes widened at what he saw next.

"What!?" The old man's yell gave Kouji immeasurable satisfaction. Asuka had grabbed Mazinger Z, holding it in place as Z's eyes ignited yellow, it's mouth grill glowed red, and it's chest blazed with orange.

"Dr. Hell, you might want to look behind you!" Kouji yelled. The old man exhaled and chuckled. It was the oldest trick in the book for a diversion – yet why was his monitor blinking in that case?

The object was coming in fast, but Dr. Hell couldn't see it. Then he stopped and realized that the enemy was attacking from a place he wouldn't be able to see. They were attacking from the sun.

"SHIIINNNEE SPAAAARK!" A cry was yelled Getter Dragon fell from the sky, body glowing blue with gathered momentum.

The Getter fell at a rate that Dr. Hell was able to calculate, Finger Barrier raised again to stop the attack. Yet he faltered as the Getter veered off, the momentum of the Shine Spark slamming into Finger Barrier, shattering it.

"Now Kabuto!" Asuka yelled as Kouji didn't need to be told twice.

"Dr. Hell, take this! Mazinger Z – all out special!" Kouji roared.

"Photon Beam!"

The yellow lances of light shot forwards, striking Hell King Gordon now that the barrier was down.

"Rust Hurricane!"

Mazinger's mouth fired the stream of acid winds which slammed into the other machine yet Dr. Hell stood firm.

"Breast Fire!"

Then the red panels on Mazinger Z's chest blazed like magma, firing out it's deadly heat ray. The three attacks struck true as Hell King Gordon clutched it's chest, the three simultaneous attacks damaging his machine. Still, Dr. Hell wasn't done, as Hell King Gordon grabbed the Pilder from Mazinger Z's head and with a lurch, ripped it from the machine's crown, sending it flying far away.

"Finally! It is done when I, Dr. Hell do the deed myself! Kabuto is vanquished!" Dr. Hell yelled as he took a step back and a shade of smoke obscured his appearance. "NERV! And the Photon Labs! I'll remember this!" Dr. Hell's words were heard even as he disappeared.

/

"How was Getter Dragon?" Ryoma asked as the third pilot exited, following Benkei and Hayato to sit in the hangar bay of the Photon Labs.

The two men grinned as the smaller pilot's suit was too baggy and loosely fitted, the red and white striped helmet removed as Shinji Ikari gasped for air.

"Stuffy. With the LCL in Unit 01, I always feel moisturized. Do you even have air conditioning in that thing?" Shinji asked.

"Wait?! Idiot Shinji was in that thing!?" Asuka asked, pointing incredulously at the other Child and then to the Getter that stood far behind them in the hangar.

Benkei grinned a large grin. "Yup. And he was in sync enough for us all the do the Shine Spark. Even with our power reserves so low, we doubted Dr. Hell could easily deal with that!"

"No way! I hear all three Getter pilots have to be in perfect sync to do something like that! And from personal experience, Shinji has enough trouble syncing up with just one other pilot. I don't believe you." Asuka said, crossing her arms and exhaling.

"Asuka, it wasn't that hard at all. All we did was press down a lever at the same time really. Dragon's autopilot handled the rest." Shinji said.

Ryoma sighed and put a bandaged hand to his forehead. "Way to take the wind outta your own sails kid. The Shine Spark took all of us a lot of practice to master. For you to do it right the first time – that sync training you kids did must've been something else."

"Well we did work hard for it." Asuka boasted and Shinji smiled a bit to be included as the 'we'.

"What about Kabuto? As soon as Dr. Hell disappeared, I lost track of him." Asuka asked as Mazinger Z's Pilder was nowhere to be seen.

"We don't know where Kouji is. That all-out attack overheated what was left of Z's reactor after he was impaled. We could repair Z, but the cost would be greater than we can afford right now, especially with the repairs to Shin Getter Robo being as extensive as they are. And besides, the search for Kouji is now our first priority." Professor Yumi said matter-of factually as he stood below the catwalk.

Sayaka sighed. "Kouji. I wish he'd come back soon." The teen sat down on the catwalk surveying the group of machines under repairs, Units 02 and 00 plugged into electrical power generators standing off to the side. They looked out of place compared to the more superheroic bodies of Diana A, Venus Ace, and the various Getters that stood in the hanger.

"Hey. If anything, that hot-head's strong. I'm sure he'll be fine." Asuka said, sitting next to Sayaka. "Now why don't we go and talk about literally anything else. I haven't talked to girl my age outside of school in ages. Well, other than Wonder-girl over there." Asuka said, glancing at Rei.

"Well thanks to you and Rei, we all made it out Ok." Sayaka said. "The AT field is quite strong."

"Yeah, that the power of EVAs for you." Asuka said. "Hey, why don't you get your own Mazinger, Sayaka? That dumpy Diana A can't keep up with Z and Great." Asuka said and Sayaka looked offended.  
"That machine was a gift! And she's dependable enough, thank you very much!" The brunette said.

"Well I wasn't saying it was weak! Just lacks the firepower I saw today. It could use more than just chest missiles. Maybe a Thunder Break? Or a Rocket Punch?" Asuka said as Sayaka listened to the suggestions with a bit of frustration.

/

Edits: I referred to Shinji as the Second Child here and changed it. Whoops. And Unit 00 was referred to Unit 01 at some point. Guess I can't complain about the Getter Robo Armageddon dub if I'm mixing up numbers like this.


	3. Stage 3: Storm

Shin Getter Robo vs. Mazinkaiser vs. Neon Genesis Evangelion – The Impact!

Stage 3: [Storm]

"Mr. Benkei, after today Miss Katsuragi says we can begin joint strategy meetings. Today was another fluke, but we still were alright. Commander Ikari says that stopping Angel attacks is our first priority but as long as it's a jointly funded operation, it should be fine." Rei finished speaking.

Benkei grinned. "You hear that, Hayato? That's a win for round two."

Hayato smiled and looked up as Great Mazinger landed and it head module, the Brain Condor opened. Tetsuya Tsurugi exited the craft and stretched.

"Took you long enough to get out of there. Were you napping?" Hayato asked.

Tetsuya removed his helmet and climbed down the ladder to join them on the catwalk.

"Resting after searching for Kabuto. Great and I both needed it." Tetsuya said, looking to the EVA pilots. "Ayanami. Soryu. Ikari. Well met."

"Don't get used to it. NERV will have us back once Units 02 and 00 finish recharging." Asuka said and Tetsuya grinned.

"Well I must also commend you personally, Asuka. Saving Kouji is never easy, but you managed it even against Dr. Hell well enough."

"'Well enough'? Of course I did. I'm certainly the best pilot of the three of us."

"I recall both Ayanami and Ikari assisted in that endeavor. But if you're so sure, I'd like to see you keep pace with Great and I! The mightiest Mazinger against the mightiest Evangelion!" Tetsuya said with a chuckle, making a thumbs up and pointing it to himself.

"What is it with you Mazinger pilots? Want to prove that a girl can't show you up?" Asuka taunted.

Tetsuya laughed again. "If that was the case, we wouldn't be working with Jun or Sayaka. They wind up showing us up quite enough. Think of it more as a friendly competition."

Asuka rolled her eyes and looked back to Sayaka. "How do you deal with all of this? It's a madhouse around here!"

/

Ryoma walked over to Shinji and grinned. "Finally get to meet you in the flesh. Though I never expected to see you in my old uniform. You've still got some growing to do if you want to fill that out, Ikari." Ryoma said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Ryoma. I didn't thank you properly for the other day." Shinji said, bowing to him.

"Enough formalities. Now let's all let our machines rest and get some food. A meal to celebrate before we send you kids off." Ryoma said.

No one disagreed and they all ate peacefully, though the absence of Kouji weighed on most of their minds.

Then two men in suits came in and Dr. Yumi met with them. Even from the far away dining room, his voice carried. He sounded upset.

"This is private property! I don't care if you're with NERV, you can't just waltz in here and demand to take away that boy!"

"Sir, we want to respect you, but that boy is an asset to the future of Tokyo 3. We need to collect him."

The group overheard the conversation and Tetsuya looked to the Getter Team while Asuka eyed Shinji. The boy looked crestfallen and moved to sit up when Benkei put a hand on Shinji's shoulder and kept him from standing up. Instead, Ryoma and Tetsuya stood, walking away together with a purposeful swagger.

"That boy is safe here! I swear he'll return once we finish recharging the Evangelions."

"Mr. Ikari's Evangelion is not here. Therefore it is standard procedure we collect him ourselves."

"You'll have to wait. We're in the middle of dinner." Dr. Yumi said.

"Sir, we can provide a meal for Mr. Ikari. We won't ask a second time."

There was the sound of beatings as both men were hit – presumably by the two men who just left. The sound of two bodies falling in a heap was heard and Asuka wanted to jolt out of her chair to see firsthand, but Hayato's stare was too terrifying she'd noticed. Even without any kind of dark glasses, his gaze was just as scary as Commander Ikari's.

"Ryoma. Tetsuya. Thank you. Now how do we explain this to NERV?" Dr. Yumi asked.

"Well you did say this was private property. And on top of that they were pretty rude. I mean look at this – they're armed and they even wanted to take the boy from his damn dinner." The voice of Ryoma was heard.

"I suggest we escort Shinji back ourselves – either in one of our cars or in Brain Condor. Putting him in one of the Evangelions here might rub his father the wrong way." The voice of Tetsuya was heard.

"Gendo Ikari. Why the hell do we deal with that man?" Yumi said, and then the conversation there quieted down.

"Why do these people distrust Mr. Ikari?" Rei asked and Hayato's glace shifted from Asuka to Rei.

"A good question. He reminds us all of Dr. Saotome, our old leader who since joined the Invaders. And he is very secretive. For such a group like NERV, it's strange that such a man is their leader." Hayato answered.

"That is hardly a reason to distrust Commander Ikari."

"Look at Shinji. The poor boy's been without a father figure for years. This is public knowledge." Benkei said, giving Shinji a pitied look. "I adopted a kid myself and if anything happened to Kei, well I'd just go crazy." The heavyset man said.

"Well he's the Commander. Being distant is his job, right?" Asuka asked.

"So is my dad, but he treats me like I'm his own flesh and blood." Sayaka stated and glanced to Shinji. "I'm really sorry you have to deal with that."

Shinji didn't know what to say. "Thank you, but Rei has a point. All of you seem convinced that my father is a bad person." He didn't know how to feel as he said those words.

"We have our suspicions." Ryoma said, returning to the table. "But it's not our place to talk bad about your old man in front of you."

"Let's just finish eating and leave this testosterone soaked environment." Asuka said, taking a sip of water and eating the pan fried noodles with a bored look on her face. She was sick of noodles but at least these were loads better than the instant store brand at Misato's place.

"And of course I'll need to change. But the uniform does look cool." Shinji said getting a laugh out of the Getter Team.

"We'll see you kids off. You know this world's going to shit when we have kids as young as you all stepping into wars like this." Ryoma said. 

The ride back was uneventful if a little strange as Rei and Asuka had a Photon Power Unit supplied to their EVA so they could walk back, following Hayato's Jeep as the man drove Shinji ahead of them. Once the EVAs were on NERV territory, the packs were removed and Asuka and Rei waited for pickup.  
The jeep drove on and Ryoma looked to Shinji, now changed back into his civilian clothes, the Getter suit left behind at the Photon labs.

"Kid, where do you live?" The man asked him. Shinji looked to him and blanked out of a moment. The question was disarming.

"God, did your old man relocate you?" Ryoma asked.

Shinji frowned. "Yeah. He wouldn't want me out of his sight." Shinji said.

Ryoma looked to him. "Kid, I don't care what that guy thinks. You have a place to call home here, right? Where is it?"

Shinji was quiet as he pulled out a flip phone and handed it to Ryoma. The name Misato Katsuragi highlighted in the phone's menu.

Ryoma hit dial and put it to his ear.

"Hello? Shinji?!" Misato's voice sounded surprised but a bit relieved.

"Hello Miss Katsuragi. I'm Ryoma Nagare." The man said, looking down at Shinji with a look the boy couldn't read.

"Mr. Nagare. Where is Shinji?" The woman's voice was heard, sounding a mix of confused and panicked.

"He's fine. Shinji decided to help assist the Getter Team with some exercises involving Getter Dragon. We trained at the Photon Power labs after Asuka and Rei helped stop Dr. Hell's latest offensive." Ryoma said.

"Thank goodness he's alright. So that's why units 00 and 02 are now registering in Tokyo – 3." Misato said and Ryoma smiled.

"Those kids are something else. Give them a chance to shine and they'll do great things. Anyway I don't want to beat around the bush – Shinji's with me and the Getter Team right now and we're looking for your house. Is it OK if we drop off Shinji there?" Ryoma asked.

"Please do. I'll pass up the news to the chain of command tomorrow." Misato said with a sigh.

"Hey are you alright, Miss?" Ryoma asked and Misato laughed. "I'm fine. But beat from today at work. Staff was going crazy from Dr. Hell's offensive along with the Invader attacks on the Photon Lab. Just drop off Shinji and I'll be ready to see him."

Ryoma nodded and gave the phone back to Shinji.

"Misato." Shinji spoke.

"Shinji. I was worried you'd be stuck somewhere the Commander put you and I find you're doing stunts with the Getter Team?!" Misato yelled.

"Well I - " Shinji began.

"I'm glad that you're ok. Now please come home. It will be good having you and Asuka under the same roof again." Misato said and hung up the phone.

Shinji sighed as the car ride was coming to a close – soon he'd be home and have to say goodbye.

"Thanks guys." Shinji said. Ryoma and Benkei gave him smiles while Hayato stayed focused on the road.

"Kid, you're the reason we got to hit Dr. Hell with Getter Dragon's best attack! With all the Invader activity, I was afraid that Shin Dragon would absorb it." Benkei said.

"Shin Dragon?" Shinji asked. "That runaway gigantic Getter that Professor Saotome ran off with?"

"Yeah." Ryoma answered. "The only difference is that his Getter Dragon army was all mass produced while ours was the first one." He chuckled. "Maybe Shin Dragon sees it as too outdated to absorb."

"Shinji, what do you pilot your Evangelion Unit 01 for?" Hayato asked.

Shinji froze and found he didn't have an immediate answer.

"Are you doing it by choice, or are you being made to?" The man asked him.

"My father and NERV say it's my duty to." Shinji said as the car banked a turn and started heading closer to Misato's place.

"Duty, huh? Professor Saotome recruited us because we were all society's dropouts, or the best in our field in Benkei's case." Ryoma said. "I pilot Getter because it gives me a reason to fight. And because I like it. It's become my life, whether good or bad."

Benkei sighed. "But in your case Shinji, is this something you enjoy? Is it something you could keep doing for the next few years?"

"I don't know." Shinji said.

"Well if you need to talk about the stresses of being a pilot, we're a call away." Ryoma said. "I'll give you my number." The man said.

Shinji nodded and Ryoma and Benkei both put in their numbers.

"We'd let Hayato be a contact, but he's the one in charge of our Getter operation when he's at The Tower." Ryoma said as the car pulled up.

Ryoma got out of the car and walked in with Shinji.

"Let's see if we beat Soryu home." Ryoma said as the door opened to a half drunk Misato.

"Oh. You brought Mr. Nagare." Misato said and Ryoma grinned.

"Just making sure the kid gets in here without Mr. Ikari's men interfering." Ryoma said.

"Oh. Well thank you for watching over Shinji. Want a beer?" She asked and Ryoma frowned.

"Not right now, but thanks. I need to head back to the Photon lab. Shin Getter is still in need of repairs."  
Ryoma looked to Shinji and nodded. "Good to work with you today. Give my best to the other kids. Miss Katsuragi, nice meeting you officially." The man said.

"Let me know when you find Kouji. I'm only sorry that he's missing." Shinji said.

"Not your fault, kid. I'm sure Kabuto's just fine. He's made of tough stuff." Ryoma said as he left.

/

"Kaiser override?! What the hell?" Kouji asked as he woke up, looking to the flashing text inset into his helmet's visor. The Hover Pilder was completely off the grid that Kouji knew of. It had crashed inside of a cave and it's systems were still functioning enough to open the canopy once Kouji woke up. He left the red brain module he used to dock with Mazinger Z behind, vowing that he'd retrieve it one day.

Kouji had a flashlight and walked down the deep chasms of the tunnel, finding a blue steel and rectangular hallway that appeared as the cave tunnel tapered off.

There was a pair of big metal doors in front of Kouji and the slid open with a grinding noise as Kouji suddenly felt scared, which wasn't something he felt often.

/

God of Gods. Devil of Devils. The Emperor of All Demons. It waited on it's metal throne, the silver crown on it's head bare of the Pilder that would give it full use of it's power.

A machine created only to fight, Mazinkaiser did not know sorrow or impatience. The robot only was longing for it's purpose to be realized.

Kouji walked into the huge and dark room, reaching on the side of the wall to find he was on a walk of some kind. He kept his hand to the wall and turned.

The side of the demon's head was what he saw, the devil's yellow eye, prominent horns, and a prominent grille on the monster's mouth added to the spectacle. Kouji cried out at the appearance of the creature and the sound triggered the floodlights.

First the lights at the far end of the building, and then the closer row, each turning on with a powerful sound.

He was staring at the face of a gigantic Mazinger.

/

The next day was all work and no fun for the staff of NERV. EVA Unit 01 had been ready to operate, but Shinji was not in the mood to even try and make the machine move. The question of why he piloted the EVA was one that he'd asked himself and been asked many times, but now it was something he wanted to reject. Toji was still alive but he easily could've died due to Unit 01's berserk rampage.

Due to Shinji's reluctance to cooperate, it was decided that Asuka would try and make Unit 01 move. As much as the girl tried yelling in her best Japanese, it wouldn't even make the Evangelion budge.

"Too bad us girls can't cut it with Mr. Perfect Idiot Shinji!" Asuka yelled, punching the side of the Unit as she exited the cockpit.

"Asuka, you tried your hardest. Now let's focus on utilizing Units 00 and 02 for now." Misato said over the comm, hoping that Shinji would have a change of heart. Yet the boy that came home the other day was completely different. He was still reserved, and quiet. But he had the look in his eyes of a boy that had seen hope and had been able to grasp it for the slightest moment. Misato knew it had to be the Getter Team, but it wasn't her place to ask about it. And even if she could, Shinji wasn't at work at the moment.

"Due to Shinji's behavior, I'm giving him a suspension from using the Evangelion." Gendo had said to her. It wasn't Misato's place to question the man, but it did make her want to punch him.

/

Misato snapped out of the vision of the man in his creepy glasses and looked at the paperwork in front of her face.

'PILOT 02 ASSESSMENT RESULTS', the paper read.

Misato looked to the paper and frowned. Asuka's sync rates had been wildly fluctuating lately. First they had dropped to a record low following the attack of the latest Angel. However now they were steady. Above average even. Enough to look good, Misato supposed.

Misato turned on the camera linked to Unit 02's optical display and watched the battle from yesterday. Asuka landed in front of an outlandish looking robot, humanoid and with dark blue face and body with olive green plating over it. The robot itself looked a lot like the mad scientist Dr. Hell, beard and all. It would have been hilariously cliche if the man wasn't a complete monster.

This mechanical creature had four arms, one of which held a gigantic sword, ready to slam down onto Asuka. But the AT field held up from one – no two attacks. Even when the blade shot out pure lighting, Unit 02 stood it's ground, assisting Kouji Kabuto's Mazinger Z in standing up.

Then it was Ayanami's turn. Rei lept from the cliff she was on, cord detaching as Unit 00 tried to engage the monster close up. It was a mistake as she'd gotten an electrical shock and was tossed to the side.

Then the camera Misato was viewing lit up in a bright blue light as something struck the area, causing Dr. Hell to break concentration. It was all they needed as three consecutive attacks from Mazinger's arsenal was enough to damage Dr. Hell's machine enough to send it into a full retreat.

Misato paused the program and looked to the sheet, sighing as she wished she could type it out.

"Pilot Soryu is doing well in the sync tests. Last week her score was low, but it has improved since then. We expect to get a more consistent result from Pilot Soryu with the next Angel engagement."

Misato finished the sentence and frowned. The form asked for an action plan. Misato sighed. She hated elaborating when the information was right there.

"Additionally we will review Pilot Soryu's training in the coming week to see how we can assist her in this regard, if needed."

One more sentence should be enough, Misato figured.

"Hey there beautiful." A voice said from outside of her door.

"Kaiji. What do you want this time?" Misato asked, already imagining a doorway into alcoholism and bad decisions potentially opening for her evening before she brushed it aside in her head. Work before pleasure.

"Well I just wanted to know what your take was on the kids' ittle field trip yesterday." He asked her. Dammit. If he knew about it then it was more serious than she'd imagined.

"Well, Commander Ikari ordered them to assist in case Dr. Hell or the Invaders decided to change targets to NERV HQ. I think that it was a useful exercise in teamwork." Misato responded.

"Yes, that's what Commander Ikari would say. But I want to know what you think about the two kids living under your roof dealing with people as nuts as the Getter and Mazinger teams." Kaiji said.

Misato looked to him now. The same lazy eye and stubble on his chin. He didn't bother to hide his laid back attitude. It was all over his face. The best kind of quality for a man like him to have.

"And what would you want to know about my opinions? It's not like you can't find out what happened." Misato answered him.

"No, but there were two of NERV's men found on the perimeter of Tokyo – 3 last night. Two men sent to find Ikari. They'd been roughed up and if the Getter Team took Shinji home last night – well, let's say that NERV might have an issue with the Photon Power Labs' response."

Misato felt her eye twitch. "Kaiji, that's got nothing to do with the EVA pilots. If Ryoma saw two of our men pull guns on him and decided to throw fists, I don't think I'd try and stop him. The man's insane. You heard he blew off Commander Ikari, right? And if the rumors are true about the Dinosaur Empire then-" Misato kept going and Kaiji laughed.

"Dinosaur Empire? What, was he a children's TV narrator before he jumped into a Getter Robo?" Kaiji raised an eyebrow, his smirk twisting in interest and amusement.

"Still – he told off the Commander? Now that's interesting." Kaiji said.

"I think that our EVA pilots seeing how another organization does things is a good idea to broaden their horizons. I'm just not thrilled about involving our Evangelion units in a potentially fatal situation." Misato said.

"I understand that reasoning. Evangelions are made to kill Angels. Even as famous as they are, Mazingers and Getters really can't do that. At least not that we've seen." Kaiji said.

"There was that stunt Shin Getter pulled a few days ago with Unit 01 while they were inside of the Angel. But we scanned Unit 01 for these Getter Rays and found nothing. Perhaps it was something that dissipated. In any case you're right. As far as we know, only Evangelions can break through the Angels' AT Fields."

"Now Misato, I didn't come all the way down here to ask your pretty self about the competition. How are the kids doing?" Kaiji asked.

"Shinji is secluded. In his situation regarding the Fourth Child, I don't think he should be forced into action. If he wants to pilot the EVA, he'll come running." Misato said.

"And what about Asuka?" Kaiji asked.

"Well, look at this report. These new results are because of yesterday. Look, her sync rate was at an all time low the day before, but a run in with Kouji Kabuto seemed to give her confidence. Watch." Misato said, playing the footage to Kaiji.

"She blocked all of those attacks and didn't lose her cool? I know she's good but I'm impressed." Kaji said.

"And look here. She even cooperated with Kabuto to finish the battle." Misato observed as Asuka held Mazinger Z in place for the three attack finisher to strike.

"Well now that's something else surprising." Kaiji said and Misato took pause as he was hesitating.

"What's the problem?" Misato asked and Kaiji frowned.

"It's about a group called SEELE." He relented. Misato blinked. It sounded like bad news.

/

"You're sure you want us to keep down the base now?" Rookei pilot Gai Daido asked Benkei.

"Of course. You, Kei, and Go will look after the Getters. We've got business to attend to today." Benkei said.

"Hey Benkei, you'd better get your ass in this jeep before Hayato and I bail!" Ryoma's voice carried across the main hanger.

"Dammit. Just tell Go to take point and let us know if Shin Dragon rears it's ugly head." Benkei said, running in a full sprint to pursue his ride.

"Right." Gai said with a frown, sighing and wiping his brow with a pudgy hand. Go was almost inhuman at times, while Kei was a live wire. And those were three extremely big shoes to fill after all.

"And Kabuto! Let us know if you find him!" Gai heard in the distance and added it to his list of things to get to while he finished fiddling with Shin Getter Bear's on board scanners.

Gai felt a tinge of guilt and decided the scanners could wait. Shin Getter's scans were 85% complete and it would be irresponsible of him to shirk this task.

He found Go on the top of the hanger, looking out to the sunset.

"Go, is everything alright?" Gai asked.

"Yes. Shin Getter is relaxed. I do not sense Shin Dragon anywhere near here." The tall man said. He had short black hair and a skintight dark red bodysuit that showed a slender figure of rippling muscle. Over that he wore a beige cloak that whipped in the breeze.

"That's good. Considering that the main team's off-base for now. We're on standby if a Getter needs to deploy." Gai said and Go smiled.

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that." He said. The slight smile faded and Go's expression became serious and stoic. The man was certainly an enigma and although Gai certainly trusted him with his life, he really didn't know a great deal about the man.

"Go! Gai! There you are!" Kei's voice rang out. The young woman wore tight jeans and a black tanktop, her own short black hair rustling with the breeze as she climbed up a series of iron handholds to reach the ceiling.

"Kei, you were looking for us?" Go asked, his voice emotionless.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask what we're going to do if we have to sortie." She said and Gai frowned.

"W-well we're in charge of the Getters for now. The main Getter Team is on business today." Gai said. Kei nodded. "I figured as much, but wanted to confirm it. Getter Dragon's damaged from yesterday and Shin Getter's not done getting fixed yet." Kei said.

"And Black Getter is Ryoma's custom." Gai said. "That leaves us with Shin Getter – it's the one we all have the most experience with."

Go nodded. "That's what we'll do then."

/

_"Ikari's plan is in motion, but ours can still overrun it if needed."_

_"Is the order given?"_

_"Yes. The Mass-Produced Evangelions will be complete soon enough for our final plan."_

_"Then all is well?"_

_"All is proceeding."_

_"We will have our paradise."_

_"All will be one."_

SEELE ended the transmission as the report was given.

/

Asuka exited the hangar to take a bathroom break when the lights went out and then she heard screaming. What was it now? She wondered.

Then the emergency lights turned on and she heard a man yelling in the meeting room.

Asuka was careful to stick close to the wall as she crept around the opening to get the slightest peek at what was going on. When she got an image of the scene, she wished she never looked in the first place.

Hayato Jin was clad in a blue button up shirt, a larger trench coat thrown on over that and a pair of khakis. He was staring straight at Gendo. Outside of the room, a guard had fallen and was clutching his face in pain. The man who had done all of the screaming by the sound of it.

"Don't worry. That man's alright. But a fair warning – had I wanted to, I could've torn his face clean off with just one hand." Hayato said like it was no big deal.

"Hayato Jin. What are you doing here - again?" Gendo asked looking down at Hayato.

"Just returning the favor after you sent two of your men to the Photon Labs, Mr. Ikari. I'd like to say hello in a nicer way, but you've been ignoring all of my phone-calls." The man said. He shot a very brief glance at Asuka from his peripheral vision and the girl suddenly felt terrified, ducking under the window glass so she wouldn't be seen.

What the hell was wrong with her? She asked herself. How did one guy manage to trigger her flight or fight response so easily. She'd guess the face-ripping off line might have something to do with it. He was like a snake. If Kouji was a charging bull and Shinji a timid mouse, that was an apt description.

Asuka blinked and wondered if comparing Shinji to that was fair to him. After all, he'd saved her a few times thought she hated to admit it. He should at least be a cat. It didn't matter. Why the hell was the Getter Team here?

"What do you want?" Gendo repeated from within the conference room and Asuka pulled out her cellphone and hit record. It was actually Shinji's phone, her mixing them up in a hurry to leave for training. Misato had been a cheapskate and gotten them both the same model. But right now that was a moot point. The recording began as Asuka did her best to stay as quiet as possible

"Not much. Just a fair warning that your little sideshow isn't going to matter if we don't take these Invaders seriously."

"Sideshow? You talk of being taken seriously and yet – you struggle keeping your own team together. And you attack our agents."

"Peh. You know that was some bullshit." Another voice said and Asuka frowned. It was further away.

Then she heard a grunt as Gendo spoke again. Unbelievable. Had they laid a hand on the Commander?

"G-Get off of me! Yesterday we wanted to retrieve the Children."

Asuka decided to throw caution to the winds as she scooted the phone closer to the break in the wall. From the voice's sound and loudness, it was Ryoma speaking next.

"One of those kids is your own son. Now if you want us to leave here without causing another scene, I'd suggest you listen for once in your sorry life!" Ryoma said.

"Please, let's settle this like adults." Another voice said. Asuka realized it was Subcommander Fuyutsuki speaking next.

"That's rich, old man. Not until Commander Ikari treats his son like an actual responsibility rather than an asset."

"How sad, Nagare." Commander Ikari's voice was heard again. "Your own negative experience with your father has caused you to take that out on me. We know your origins, Mr. Nagare. And we also know that this little stunt will get you sent back to jail."

A snapping noise was heard and Gendo screamed for a brief moment.

"That's one finger. I can do a lot worse if you actually manage to piss me off."

"Threatening me won't change NERV's operation structure. I can promise you that." Gendo said and Asuka could image him looking over his folded hands given that exact tone. But not with a broken finger.

"How about letting everyone here know just what that Instrumentality Project of yours is really about?" Hayato asked.

"So you know. But again , it doesn't matter – you can't stop what's in motion." Gendo countered.

"We can - if we shut your ass down. And fair warning, the last asshole who thought he could beat us wound up taking a Shine Spark right in the face." Ryoma said.

"If you even had the resources and the forces to shut down NERV you'd have done so already. I don't have time to play games with you about diplomacy or ethics." Gendo said.

"Well then hear this, Mr. Ikari." Hayato said. "The Getter Team will do all we can to assist Tokyo – 3. On the condition that we continue to communicate with the Evangelion pilots and as a result learn from one another." Hayato asked.

"This is a waste of time." Gendo said and Ryoma laughed.

"From where I'm sitting it's a goldmine. Fine. If you won't take care of your damn pilots, at least let us train with them? Benkei and Rei have been going over training exercises in theory, but think of the applications a field test could have." Ryoma proposed.

"Consult Major Katsuragi if you want to coordinate something like that. But know that if you come in here like this again, you'll be shot on sight." Gendo said and then Hayato laughed – a raspy sandpaper laugh that made Asuka's skin crawl.

"I even let that man keep his face. We won't play so nice next time either then. Good luck in the next Angel attack." Hayato said as he and Ryoma left the room. As they walked by, Ryoma turned to Asuka on the opposite side of the hall and smiled, giving her a friendly wave as though he was just going on a stroll.

"Later." He said and Asuka suddenly realized how deeply this could be trouble. Before Commander Ikari could know she was eavesdropping, Asuka turned into the room and took a breath to dispel her stress.

"Commander Ikari! Sub-commander Fuyutsuki! Is everything alright!?" She asked and Gendo moved his injured hand behind his back as he stood.

"We had a meeting. That is all. Good day, pilot." Gendo said and Asuka nodded, walking out of the room and waited for Gendo and Fuyutsuki to walk by, also making sure she was heading away from where two thirds of the Getter Team had gone.

/

"If we position the Positron Rifle here, we can deal a killing blow to the Angel. But it's not a simple task. It takes most of Tokyo – 3's power grid and it has to be an exact shot."

"So we'd need Shin Getter to hold the Angel in place for that to work?" Benkei asked.

"No. The blast radius might prove fatal to you if you were so close. You'll have to try another strategy." Rei Ayanami said. Asuka frowned and saw the blue-haired girl sitting on a bench next to Benkei as they took turns pushing a monitor of some kind.

"Well what about using a Getter Beam to distract the Angel? I don't think that's a bad approach." Benkei said.

"The AT field has deflected that attack in the past. The Angel will be prepared for it. It simply won't have the strength to break through." Rei said.

"Hey there, Asuka." Benkei said and the girl sighed.

At least the Getter Team was friendly to her despite being older. And not just another snot nosed kid who wanted her attention.

"Well we've done enough discussions of combat for now. You kids want to get some lunch? My treat." Benkei said with a big smile.

"Irrelevant. NERV provides us with necessary food and nourishment." Rei started to speak.

"Does that mean you'll take us … somewhere fancy?" Asuka asked, doing her best to make a surprised face.

Benkei laughed. "Yeah. My treat. My daughter and I haven't gone out to eat in a while so consider this living vicariously I guess." The man said. "Where's Shinji?"

"Oh. He's not here right now." Asuka said, closing her eyes in annoyance.

"He has decided not to pilot EVA Unit 01 anymore." Rei added.

"What?! But he – he beat that Angel by himself practically-! And the next one as well!" Benkei was surprised.

"The Fourth Child was in that Angel and he could've died. Shinji didn't have the stomach to kill the Angel." Asuka explained. "Therefore, Commander Ikari used something called a dummy plug to let the EVA take control automatically. You saw that on TV, right? Unit 01 tore the Angel to shreds."

"Yeah. Like it was some kind of monster. Poor Shinji. I didn't know he had no control of the situation. And even with that to deal with, he still decided to help us pilot Getter Dragon. . ." Benkei thought for a moment.

"Rei, do you mind where Mr. Kurama takes us?" Asuka asked, seeing a new opportunity.

"No. I don't have a preference." Rei answered.

Asuka's eyes widened as she thought about where they could have lunch.

/

Kaji finally left and Misato finished the assessment. She was lucky she turned away from his kiss or he'd still be in the room most likely. Asuka's report was done and Rei's was easy – she'd been very consistent with the use of Unit 00.

An alarm had gone off and she wondered what it was for. Power surge most likely.

Misato looked down to the next assessment sheet and sighed. It was meant for Shinji. She looked at the data at hand and wondered just what would appease whoever read this next.

In any case, it would have to wait. Misato needed a break.

She froze when once again she saw the Getter Team or rather, two thirds of the Getter Team walk by as Ryoma's scarf swayed with his walk.

She was going to say something but thought better of it when she saw Ryoma's hand in his pocket. A weapon? Or was he resting the hand? Either way it was something she didn't want to stick her head into.

"Ah, Mr. Nagare. Mr. Jin. How can I help you?" The voice rang out and Misato froze. 'Kaji?!' she thought in her head. There he was, leaning against the wall with the same lazy smirk on his face.

"Mr. Ryoji. Did you think over my proposition?" Hayato asked.

"Please, you know I can't just tell you NERV's business like that. That's against my job description."

"That wasn't my intention. I just wanted your opinion of how things are being ran here. Are there any things you think the Getter Team could assist with?"

"No. I think NERV's got everything in their world figured out. Trying to change things would just make a bigger mess of things."

"Hey Ryoji, what do you think of the Children?" Ryoma asked.

"They're kids." The man said. "Regular teenagers. I think working with you guys makes things a bit daunting to them."

"That's out of our control." Ryoma said and Kaji chuckled. "Right. Well on the flip-side, is the Getter Team willing to tell me anything juicy?"

"Shin Dragon is moving again." Hayato said. "We don't know where but we do know that it's not going to just sit around for NERV to neatly clean up all these Angels."

"Geez. That's certainly a big bit of news – literally. Do you think you could ask Dr. Hell if he'd deal with it?" Kaji asked and Ryoma sighed.

"Dr. Hell doesn't seem to be interested in stopping Shin Dragon. The thing hasn't gone after him yet." Hayato said.

"Sorry. Just a joke. Ah, I do know this however. Tokyo – 3 detected the Pilder's signal from somewhere in the woods just on the border. Just for a moment though. If it gives you any solace, Kabuto is most likely alive." Kaji said.

"I knew that kid was as tough as nails." Ryoma said. "And while we're on the subject, Shinji seems to be quite the capable pilot himself."

"Unwilling capable pilot." Kaji clarified. "He's staying away from Unit 01 for now. The shock of it almost killing a close friend has sworn him off of it."

Ryoma closed his eyes and sighed. "Dammit! That kid's too young to have to deal with that kind of choice!"

"Something personal, Mr. Nagare?" Kaji asked.

"Yeah, actually. A decade ago I swore off using Getter Robo at all. But since the revival of our old enemies, and now even that bastard Dr. Hell, I can't just sit by and let them destroy our world."

"Swore off Getter?"

"I saw a possible future where Getter is the enemy of all life in the universe. It made me think about leaving the team so that future would never happen. But then – Dr. Hell's offensive. Second Impact. The Moon Wars. Shin Dragon's awakening. Mankind kept managing to screw the pooch on our collective future. I was let out of prison to try and kill Dr. Saotome, so here I am now." Ryoma explained.

"So you're saying you want to talk to Shinji?" Kaji asked.

Ryoma nodded. "I'm saying that he's too young to handle some of these choices his time at NERV is throwing in his face. Too much pressure could really mess up the kid." He said with an experienced look.

"I see. Well best of luck getting through to him." Kaji said, looking serious for a moment.

"Good day, Mr. Ryoji." Hayato said and the two continued down the hall.

Misato frowned and decided to speak with Kaji for just another minute. 


	4. Stage 4: Decisive Battle

Shin Getter Robo vs. Mazinkaiser vs. Neon Genesis Evangelion – The Impact!

Koros45 doesn't own Mazinkaiser, Shin Getter Robo Armageddon, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage Four [Decisive Battle]

The interior of Shin Dragon was host to all sorts of technology. From Getter Reactors to more basic communication equipment and weapons, the massive Getter housed more than enough supplies and technology to keep any occupants well fed and entertained. These three occupants in particular, however, did not need either. Being Invaders, they did not need to eat, and could provide their own entertainment well enough.

In this case the three looked to a fragment of a gigantic wrist under a gigantic lens.

"Hmph. So this is what our Invaders salvaged from Unit 01's berserker rage?" The disheveled and hard eyed Professor Saotome asked.

"_Hee hee hee! Yes! It's part of Bardiel! The Angel that fused with Evangelion Unit 03!"_ Dr. Stinger said.

**"An Angel. This will be an interesting exercise." **Dr. Cohen said with a big grin on his leonine features.

_"Yes. The being known as Adam resides in Antartica. The origin of these Angels. We know this due to Shin Dragon's extensive radar system." _Dr. Stinger said and Saotome nodded.

"These Angels attack NERV. For what purpose, I can't say – I was never part of GIHERN or NERV." Saotome explained. "I refused to work with anyone involved with Dr. Hell back then. In hindsight perhaps I was too fixated on human morality."

_"Don't let it get you down, Professor Saotome. Our hosts have enough absorbed knowledge of SEELE to fill in most of the gaps."_ Stinger pointed out.

**"Most of. Not all. Then we need to find someone on the inside who we can persuade to join with us."** Cohen said. **"I'll profile the Japanese Government and the International Council of Scientists for volunteers."**

_"And we'll look at this Angel and see what makes it tick!"_ Stinger said with a gleeful laugh._ "If we see just what draws the Angels out, the next one could appear far sooner than NERV expects!" _The blue skinned and coral textured man giggled.

"Then begin the experiment! Even the being known as Adam will have to see the fruit we bare from the tree of knowledge known as Shin Dragon!" Saotome said as he pulled on a control lever and a Getter Dragon appeared, eyes glowing a wicked yellow as it began making incisions in the EVA flesh with it's Getter Beam.

/

Shinji stared at the ceiling and looked at the fan slowly rotating. The previous day had been quite an adventure, but the harsh reality of it was that he still was expected to pilot Unit 01. The thing that almost killed Toji. And the thing that he seemed to have no real control of when it really mattered.

He made some easy lunch and tried to sleep but to no avail. Things were so lonely right now. His entire social circle was at NERV right now and he had no desire to see his father. There was always the Getter Team but Shinji knew they had their own work to deal with. Shinji stopped and a light went off in his head. It was the weekend, so maybe he could check up on Toji. The Fourth Child, if Bardiel hadn't taken control of EVA unit 03.

Shinji stood up and thought about the other day. When Hayato and Benkei had taken off with him in Dragon's head, screaming the command of "Shine Spark!" with them as Getter Dragon's ultimate attack struck Dr. Hell. If he could do something like that every day – even if it was just seeing a friend that was hurt, that might make things easier.

Shinji stood and threw on his white button up shirt and changed into more proper black pants as he left the apartment.

/

"Thanks for the meal, Benkei. You sure know how to treat us ladies." Asuka said with a laugh as she'd finished her steak and Benkei smiled in satisfaction.

"I just like to see people happy. Ryoma and Hayato make going out with them a bother. I'm glad you two are here to mix it up."

"Hey Rei, it's rude not to finish your food." Asuka said as Rei had only eaten half of her portion of pasta.

"Too much of it can lead to bodily complications. I apologize, but I have had my fill." Rei said and Asuka scowled at her.

"It's no problem. I wish you'd told me and I would have gladly gotten you something else to eat." Benkei said, his eyes a little apologetic.

"Not necessary. The amount that I ate is enough. I am content." Rei answered.

"He's sad because you didn't say what exactly you wanted!" Asuka said with a huff. "So what do you want to eat, wonder girl!?"

Rei blinked. "What do I . . . want?" Her red eyes widened just a smidgen and Asuka sighed.

"I've never thought about it." Rei answered and Benkei joined Asuka with a bigger sigh.

"Girl, you don't know what you like to eat?! I – I can't. I've failed as a Dad if I can't even get a girl something she likes to eat." Benkei looked to the food and then to Rei.

"You're going to take that home, right?" He asked and Rei nodded.

"Yes. It will serve as the main course to my dinner."

Asuka frowned. "Hold on, wonder-girl. Do you have any kind of food that you actually like?"

Rei shook her head.

"A favorite color?" She asked. Again Rei shook her head.

"Argh! What about favorite, I don't know, favorite music?!" Asuka asked again.

Another shake.

"Why are you so concerned about what I like and dislike? Liking or disliking something is my decision. It should not affect your daily life." Rei responded.

"Well I just wanted to make the two of you feel like you were regular girls for an hour of your day. Kei won't even let me do that for her anymore." Benkei said to them. "Sorry about that. I shouldn't mention family stuff like that. It just breaks my heart that you're so trained to be soldiers that you stop being kids."

"I don't mind being more mature than the brats at the High School. I mean look at Tetsuya. He's pretty level headed. Wasn't he a soldier for most of his life? I think he turned out OK." Asuka commented.

"Yeah, he turned out OK. But that's not the same as turning out good. The life he leads is not the kind of life you should be thinking about." Benkei warned.

"But that's all I – that's all we have! We have to pilot the EVA's! We're the only ones who can!"' Asuka blurted out.

A lot of people in the restaurant looked their way and Benkei became aware of the eyes watching them. They were done eating so they had no reason to stay around.

"Ah hell." Benkei said, looking to his watch suddenly. "Let me pay for lunch and I'll take you two back to NERV HQ." Benkei said, standing up to take some yen out of his wallet.

The ride back in the jeep was quiet, and Benkei dropped them off. He waved as he sped off, driving to another spot to pick up Ryoma and Hayato.

"Idiot! You can't not have a favorite color! I swear, Rei! You may be an ace pilot and get perfect scores, but none of that matters if you're not a real person!" Asuka scolded. It was still the afternoon and the muggy sun wasn't helping her frustration.

"But I am a real person, Asuka." Rei answered. Asuka spun around and glared at her.

"Oh yeah!? Well if that's true then why did you just shut him down like that?!"

"Shut him . . . down?" Rei asked.

"Yes! You defected all of our questions about what you liked and completely killed the conversation!"

"I . . . did that?"

"Yes! You even had an out too! You could've asked him for something you liked! Chickpeas! Takoyaki! Salad! Anything!" Asuka continued.

"I believe it was your outburst that caused him to stop trying to talk to us." Rei retorted and Asuka yelled.

"AAAAGH! Rei, I can't talk with you sometimes! You're just as impossible as Shinji!"

"Why do you disdain pilot Ikari?" Rei asked.

"He's spineless! He's a coward! And yet somehow he's still allowed to pilot with us!" Asuka ranted.

"Asuka, I don't agree."

Asuka blinked. Rei had suddenly gotten in her face, a shadow cast below Rei's crimson eyes.

" . . . It's hard to talk with either of you! About anything!" Asuka yelled as she ran off to the base. She'd find her locker with a fresh plug suit and could do more sync exercises to avoid wonder-girl. And Shinji as well – at least until she had to go home.

/

"Hey Shinji." Toji answered as the other boy opened the door for him.

"I wanted to see how you were holding up." Shinji said, smiling as Toji's injuries were pretty minor considering what he'd gone through. He was currently in a wheelchair, suffering an injured leg. A pair of crutches were propped against the wall once his leg healed enough for them. Shinji sat next to his friend and listened to him.

"Oh I'm OK. Just taking a few days off of school to try and recover. Thanks for not killing me, by the way." Toji said and Shinji quivered for a moment as it might have been a sarcastic comment. But then Toji put a hand on Shinji's shoulder. A sincere statement then.

Shiji nodded. "Well I didn't want to kill one of my best friends."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to kill you either." Toji said and the two chuckled even if it was over something so dark.

"Kensuke's coming over soon." Toji said, leaning back as far as he could with a sigh as he stretched out.

"Oh?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah. He's been bringing me my homework for the past few days. Class rep insisted I study even away from school, can you believe it?" Toji asked.

Shinji nodded. "Sorry I haven't been able to get your stuff from school. Things have been so busy."

"Yeah, I know! You know I wanted to ask about your work with the Super Robot army or whatever you're calling that alliance with the Photon Labs. But you know, the whole Fourth Pilot thing got in the way of that." Toji said and Shinji blinked.

"Oh god, Kensuke's gonna pick my brain over that, isn't he?!" Shinji asked with a wince and Toji grinned.

"You know it! The whole walk to the park with him was just him arguing with himself over what he liked more – Great Mazinger or Getter Dragon!" Toji said with a chuckle. "He wanted me to pick a favorite too."

"And what did you say, Toji?" Shinji asked.

"Your Evangelion." Toji responded immediately and Shinji blinked.

"My . . . Eva?!"

"Yeah. It's badass as hell and it saved us idiots from that Angel. Plus you pilot it. That kind of makes you cool in a way I guess. Why wouldn't it be my first choice?" Toji asked him as though it was common sense.

Shinji was at a loss for words as Kennsuke let himself in. _"Even compared to them, my EVA. . . is that important to him?" _

_/_

_"It's done! We've merged the Invader with the EVA specimen!"_

Stinger said with a chattering grin.

"And what does Adam think of that? I'd say he's impressed enough to send out another Angel this quickly!" Saotome asked with a grin as a large shadow appeared, floating above the submerged Shin Dragon. The haloed being had several orange spheres in it's body and started to follow them at a slow pace.

**"Then the experiment was a success! We can use this to make the Angels attack at a faster rate than usual!" **Cohen said and Saotome nodded.

"And that means that SEELE's plan will be enacted sooner! The Human Instrumentality Project will come to fruition!" Saotome said, spreading out his arms and laughing.

_"And then all of those human souls will be on the menu!" _Stinger said, licking his lips. _"Always a pleasure working with you, Professor Saotome! Dr. Cohen." _

**"Of course, Dr. Stinger. Now let's see if NERV can handle an Angel attack this quickly." **The larger man said as he adjusted his small glasses.

/

"So, how was babysitting?" Ryoma asked as the Jeep sped down the streets, Benkei at the wheel.

"We had lunch and at first it was great." Benkei said, his voice sturdy and assured.

"At first?" Hayato asked.

"Yeah. Then Rei tells me she can't finish the meal and that she doesn't have a favorite food. Then Asuka started complaining about how that was bad and it all escalated into us leaving."

"Escalated? Did Soryu start a fight?" Ryoma asked, sounding bored out of his mind, resting his face against his bandaged fingers, his elbow against the car's open window.

"No. she just used Tetsuya as a positive example of an adult." Benkei finished.

"Well that's a good answer. He's pretty cool." Ryoma said and Benkei yelled.

"DAMMIT, Ryoma! Yes! Yes he is cool! But the amount of stuff he went through at their age – no kid should have to go through that kind of crap! And here we are, with Asuka in pretty much the same position!" Benkei finished yelling.

"So the conversation turned dour – especially considering who you were with." Hayato said.

"Yeah. But it was fun at first. And I got to talk to Rei about potential combat strategies. How did it go on your end?" Benkei asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure we made Gendo shit his pants." Ryoma said.

"On a more celebratory note, Kaji confirms what we believed." Hayato said.

"What!? But he said no to our question!" Ryoma said, sounding startled.

"He said no. But that didn't mean he _meant _no. Subtlety is a good quality for a spy, after all." Hayato answered with a grin.

"Dammit! You just wanted me to tag along to give that shit-bag Gendo a scare, didn't you!?"

"It worked, didn't it? A fine distraction." Hayato said, looking to Ryoma with satisfied grin.

"Well better for him to think I'm the one he should be afraid of than you I guess." Ryoma said, looking out the window of the car at the forest beside the road.

"Oh yeah! Kaji did confirm that NERV detected the Pilder! I think Kabuto's OK." Ryoma added.

"Well that's some good news at least. I know one girl in particular who will be happy to hear about that!" Benkei said.

Then an alarm blared and the three stopped as a black shape appeared over the horizon.

"Damn! An Angel now!?" Ryoma yelled as the car skidded to a halt, the trio running from it to avoid the advancing Angel.

Ryoma pulled out his phone and dialed quickly.

"Professor Yumi! Launch Black Getter now! Target my current location! I don't want Tetsuya jumping the gun and getting himself killed!" Ryoma ordered as the Doctor complied.

Then Ryoma hung up and looked to Benkei and Hayato. "Five minutes till it arrives. Take the Jeep away from here. And stay safe. I'll go further from the road so that Black Getter doesn't step on anyone's building when it arrives.""

Hayato nodded as Benkei looked around for any places they could hide out at.

/

Go looked to the skies and his eyes narrowed. "Gai. Kei. Begin booting up Shin Getter." The man said in a comm. Tetsuya had already boarded Great Mazinger, the black and silver robot taking off as it flew to intercept the monster.

"Something that big of a problem that Great Mazinger can't handle it, Go?" Gai asked.

"Yes. We'll need Shin Getter. Now." Go responded as he looked right above Tokyo three – an Angel's shadow looming above it.

/

"An Angel attack now?! But the previous one was so soon!-" Asuka cursed as the sync exercise was canceled. She had wanted to just leave in a few minutes, but now she was cooped up in EVA Unit 02 waiting for further instructions.

"Dammit. And now I have to wait for wonder-girl to get here." She said with a frown, putting her hand on her cheek as the LCL rose to a level appropriate for combat.

The Angel was called Zeruel and it's large body hovered over the geofront. It was moving fast – NERV's forces couldn't even mobilize in time to stop it. The city wasn't fully repaired since the last Angel attack and a feeling of unpreparedness fell over the NERV staff. It was a new feeling as they usually had enough time to prepare for any scenerio.

"Attention NERV! This is Tetsuya Tsurugi in Great Mazinger, Representing the Photon Power Labs! Requesting to assist! The Getter Team should follow shortly!" The pilot's voice was heard over the comm. A sigh of relief went over the station as assistance would be appreciated this time.

"Permission granted. Keep the Angel occupied while we launch the EVA series." Commander Ikari said as the black and silver robot flew through the skies on crimson wings.

/

Asuka felt herself get jealous as Tetsuya let loose on the Angel with Great Mazinger's signature attack.

"THUNDERRRRR BRREEAK!" Tetsuya cried out as an arc of lighting shot from Great Mazinger's finger, slamming into Zeruel's barrier. The Angel stopped and rotated it's body to gaze upon it's new airborne foe.

"No effect. The AT Field has repelled the attack." Ritsuko said through the open comm as the NERV staff watched on the bridge.

"Then how about a more personal approach!? Mazinger Blade!" Tetsuya declared.

From a slot in Great Mazinger's hip, a double edged silver blade emerged, with a fine gold handle and cross-guard. Great Mazinger grabbed it in one hand and boosted down from the skies towards the Angel, slashing at it.

Once again the AT field blocked the attack. Then it was Zeruel's turn to attack.

Long arms, flat and rectangular bent and extended, shooting towards the super robot. They connected with a clang and Tetsuya yelled as they struck Great Mazinger's chest before pushing forward and sending him crashing down to the ground.

Zeruel's whole body turned again, it's skull-like white mask contrasting with it's black body as it resumed it's advance to NERV HQ.

Great Mazinger stood with some effort and Tetsuya's voice was heard. "Abomination, your opponent is still right here! Great Typhoon!"

A vortex of wind blasted from Great Mazinger's metal grille, the twister striking Zeruel's back and moved it forwards, slamming it into the ground – yet the Angel didn't seem to care as one arm raised backwards to fire again at Great Mazinger.

The arm never got to touch Tetsuya as a black and silver studded battle axe fell from the sky, slicing the limb in two with a colossal crash.

Yellow eyes with blood red pupils glared at the Angel and their owner lunged. Asuka saw the machine earlier in footage but seeing it in action was another story. The Black Getter.

One fist covered in golden knuckle spikes while the opposite arm was covered in three back facing razor blade. It was based off of a standard Getter 1, the rotund body painted black and augmented with pupils, a ragged black cape, and a silver battle mask.

A volley of purple Getter Beams fired from within Black Getter's cape, arcing around and bombarding Zeruel with blasts at multiple angles. When the blasts dispersed, the Angel stood, unscathed.

"Tough customer, huh?! Then eat this! _Getter Beam!_" Ryoma's voice was heard as a lens on the Black Getter's chest opened up, firing off Getter 1's signature attack.  
_  
"Breast Burn!"_ Tetsuya joined in as Great Mazinger leaned back and a heat wave fired out of the V shaped panel on it's chest. Both attacks hit and this seemed to get Zeruel's attention as it turned to face the pair.

Again an explosion. And the Angel remained, minor damage healing as it readied it's arms again.

/

"We need to launch, now!" Asuka yelled as she started booting up the manual sequence herself.

"Asuka, negative!" Misato yelled. "We can't have you launch yet. Unit 00's still not ready."

"I don't care! We can't let these old-timers get the better of us!" the pilot yelled.

As she spoke, Zeruel's arm wrapped around Great Mazinger, flailing it towards Black Getter. The dark Getter Robo leapt in the air as Great's body slammed into the ground. A gun sprung out of Black Getter's arm as the robot fired it, the shell striking the AT field once again.

"Damn barrier shield-! Let's see you fight without that!-" Ryoma's voice was heard complaining.

Great Mazinger rolled over. "Naval Missile!" Tetsuya commanded as a red missile fired from his Mazinger's stomach.

"Ryoma, shoot the missile before it hits the barrier!"

"Got it!"

Black Getter fired again, striking the missile with a Getter Beam par Tetsuya's instructions. The resulting explosion didn't stop Zeruel, but it did surprise it enough for the arms to stop reaching for either machine as the AT field was not deployed.

/

"This is Ayanami. Unit 00 will be ready to launch soon." Rei's voice was heard.

"Alright. Asuka, you're clear now. Just be careful." Misato's voice warned.

"Got it! This is Asuka, Evangelion Unit 02, launching!" She yelled as EVA Unit 02 was launched from the hangar elevator.

The red and orange Eva landed and Asuka ran it towards a weapons depot by the lake, and pulled out a pair of rifles, firing at the Angel.

"Hey you! Try this on for size!" She yelled as the bullets got the Angel's attention.

It worked almost too well. The Angel went after her with both arms firing. It took Asuka a second to realize she might not be able to dodge or use the AT field in time to stop the attack.

It turned out she didn't need to as the arms missed her entirely. Something big and heavy grabbed the Angel and was able to move it, yellow eyes blazing as red and green arms grappled with the Angel..

"Go Ichimonji, Shin Getter reporting!" The pilot yelled out. And it was true, as the machine held Zeruel in place, matching it for strength.

"Alright! Shin Getter's here! Now let's end this together, everyone!" Ryoma's voice was heard as Black Getter landed next to Unit 02 and readied his own firearm, a white gun that flipped out of Black Getter's own arm.

"I couldn't agree more!" Tetsuya yelled as Great Mazinger landed on the other side of the Evangelion.

"Naval Missile!" Tetsuya ordered again as the projectile was joined by covering fire from Ryoma and Asuka.

The attacks hit the Angel, making it retreat a few steps. Zeruel roared in response, an explosion detonating where it stood in a massive white cross.

"AAAARRRGH!" Go cried out as Shin Getter lost it's grip and was sent falling to the ground.

"The Angel has begun it's own detonation attacks! All units, be advised to avoid!" Ritsuko cautioned.

Then Zeruel struck again. An arm each snaked out, slicing Black Getter's gun in half and Black Getter in the face, and slamming into Great Mazinger a second time. Both super robots fell and Asuka decided to upgrade her arsenal.

The two rifles were discarded in favor of two bazookas. The Evangelion fired and the Angel responded again.

The twin arms snaked like razors and Asuka moved, not about to let it do the same to her EVA.

One of the arms slices through the right shoulder pylon and Asuka hissed as she felt the rectangular piece fall from the attack.

Still, she wasn't finished. Asuka looked down as far as she could in the free-fall backwards, firing both bazookas a second time. They hit and as she recovered with a backwards somersault, she saw the Angel staring at her, ready to attack again.

"Getter beam!" Go yelled out as an emerald blast shot from Shin Getter's head, making the Angel stop again.

Another explosion right where Shin Getter was, but this time three ships flew from the point of impact, white, yellow, and red.

"Alright then, let's show it some real speed!" Kei's voice was heard. "Change! Shin Getter 2!"

The white and slender body of the second configuration of Shin Getter Robo hovered in the air, pupils set in it's yellow eyes wide with anger and golden drill whirring as it created a vortex of wind.

"Drill Hurricane!" Kei shouted, commanding the vortex to strike at Zeruel.

The AT field was deployed this time, but did not succeed in blocking the vortex's sheer winds and Kei followed up with another command. "Drill Attack!"

The golden drill fired off of Shin Getter's arm as a missile, ramming through the barrier and stabbing the Angel in the face. The resulting wail of pain made Asuka's skin crawl.

"So we can break that barrier! Keep it coming!" Ryoma yelled out.

"Ayanami, launching." Rei said as her blue Unit 00 landed next to Asuka, still missing an arm from the last battle with Bardiel.

"Rei, is that an N2 mine?!" Asuka exclaimed as Rei's intent became perfectly known.

"Yes. I will stop the angel with Unit 00's AT field at close range and full power." Rei said as her EVA got into a sprinting pose. "I can do it because I am expendable. If I die, I can just be replaced."

"Rei, don't do it! We still have a way out! And way too much back up to even think about a sacrifice play!" Misato yelled.

Asuka followed up, standing again for Unit 02 to fire on Zeruel. "That's right! If you kill yourself, you'll never get to have a favorite anything!"

The Angel's face re-formed as it created another explosion. With three pilots' screams, Shin Getter Robo fell to the lake with a large splash.

"How about we take a page from their plan, wonder-girl? You THROW that mine at it and I'll hit it with this rocket!" Asuka proposed, running the other direction to get the Angel's attention.

"The plan is agreeable. Proceeding." Rei said, following her lead as she hurled the N2 mine at Zeruel.

Asuka grinned and fired, the rocket striking the mine in another explosion.

The smoke didn't get a chance to disperse as the Angel's arms shot out again.

/

"Mr. Kaji?!" Shinji asked, incredulous as the man looked to him with a smile despite the fierce battle waged behind them.

"Shinji. Fancy seeing you here. Why aren't you out there?" The man asked him.

"I can't – I chose not to pilot Unit 01 anymore." Shinji said, looking conflicted.

"You _chose _not to? So have you changed your mind?" Kaji said as he tended to a patch of watermelons.

"Huh?" Shinji said and Kaji turned around with a grin. "Look Shinji. Even though I'd like to rest my face in Misato's bosom right now, this is the thing that brings me the most joy. Tending some watermelons. And right now, it's all that I can do."

As he spoke, Unit 02 fired again as the Angel warded off the attack with the AT field.

"But you – you can do much more than me." Kaji continued. "But it has to be your choice. No one can force you to do it."

The Angel's blade struck and Asuka screamed as one of Unit 02's arms fell, flying across the city-scape and crashing into the ground.

The arm of the Evangelion landed mere meters from Shinji and he turned to look to the battle at hand.

"My . . . choice." Shinji said as he looked to Unit 00 and 02, Great Mazinger and both Getters. Struggling against the single Angel.

_"- you pilot it. That kind of makes you cool in a way I guess. Why wouldn't it be my first choice?" _Toji's words echoed in Shinji's head.

"Thank you Mr. Kaji." Shinji said. Kaji looked up from the watermelon to see Shinji's body already running through the streets in a mad dash toward NERV HQ.

/

"Shin Getter should be way stronger than this! What's the problem!" Gai yelled as Kei had the Getter rise from the lake..

"The repairs to the advanced guidance system weren't finished. It can't keep up with human reaction time. Kei, let's try using Shin Getter 1 again. My senses are closest attuned with Getter's." Go suggested.

"We can't. That blast damaged the Open Get mechanism. We're stuck as Getter 2." Gai said and moped. "With just the Getter Claw, we're just a shadow of Shin Getter 2 at it's best."

"But you have speed! Concentrate on distracting the Angel so we can hit it with everything we've got!" Ryoma yelled out.

"Got it, Ryoma! Getter Vision!" Kei yelled.

Shin Getter's rockets fired on full power as it flew into the sky, circling around and increasing in velocity as it's trajectory became a jagged neon green line. The robot slammed into the Angel again and again, striking with such speed and variety of angles that Zeruel couldn't hope to block or counter the attacks.

"This is taking everything we have! Everyone, shoot it down with all you've got!" Kei yelled from the strain of speed.

_"Thunder Break!" _

"_Getter Beam!" _

Once again, a unified attack from Great Mazinger and Black Getter struck Zeruel.

Then Shin Getter 2 stopped mid-flight, halting as it's eyes dimmed.

"N-no effect?!" Ritsuko yelled as the onslaught of heavy attacks seemed unstoppable.

"The Angel is still advancing." Misato said.

/

"This is Shinji Ikari! The pilot of Evangelion Unit 01!" A voice cried out.

All heads on deck looked to the boy, eyes burning with determination.

"And what brings you back here?" Gendo asked, his expression unknown.

"I'll do it! I'll pilot Unit 01! This is my choice!" Shinji yelled out, staring at the purple head of the beast he rode. "This is something only I can do!"

/

An arm knocked Shin Getter down and the white slender frame crashed to the ground. Black Getter fired it's Getter Beam multiple times to get the Angel's attention while Great Mazinger pointing both fists at the Angel.

"Try this on for size! Atomic Punch!"

Both of Great's fists fired off, both bullets and fists striking at the Angel, causing it to stop engaging Black Getter and turn to face Great Mazinger.

"Why are you just attacking it when it's not doing any good?!" Asuka yelled out.

"We have hope. And so, we still fight." Was all Tetsuya responded as he fired out another Great Typhoon.

The Angel was knocked back by the attack and Black Getter saw it's chance, slamming it's fists into the Angel's exposed back, the knuckle spikes piercing straight through the Angel's shoulder as Ryoma hacked at it with the blade arm.

"Damn beast! Die! _GETTER BEAM!" _

A whirring sound could be heard as the pink beam gathered up power from the Getter's chest before it was let loose. Ryoma Nagare fired the Getter Beam at point blank range, propelling Black Getter upwards as the Angel was hit by the full force of the blast. Then Black Getter fell, slamming into the ground with a heavy crash.

Great Mazinger's arms returned to its body and Tetsuya's voice was heard.

"Do we have anything that can stop that thing?" The pilot asked.

"... Not enough time or power for a Positron Rifle." Rei said as she picked up one of Asuka's fallen pallet rifles and fired.

"This ammo might get through it's barrier, but it doesn't seem to give a-"

Asuka's statement was cut off as the arm blade fired again, cutting her side and causing the gigantic body she was connected to to fall over.

She clutched her side and screamed as it felt very real.

Misato could only watch in horror as this Angel turned to Great Mazinger, striking it's silver thighs with it's arms and causing the Mazinger to topple, falling on it's hands and knees, gashes cut into its legs bleeding black oil. Tetsuya groaned and Great Mazinger struggled.

"About time! Ayanami, jump onto the Great Booster!" Tetsuya yelled as an inbound silver jet with a gigantic silver tip flew towards the Angel.

Rei did as requested, her blue Evangelion jumping on the airborne Great Booster and slamming it into the Angel. Her own EVA's power nullified the AT field enough for the Great Booster to pierce right through Zeruel. The Angel screamed and it's arms began to flail in a sudden panic.

"Dammit! The Great Booster didn't pierce it's core!" Misato yelled as Rei was sent flying across the lake, crashing into Great Mazinger as both toppled in a heap. Then the Great Booster joined them as Zeruel pulled it from its body.

"Then - the entire Super Robot army was wiped out-?!" Tetsuya's voice could be heard through radio static as the Angel kept advancing.

"The Geofront is pierced! It's coming right at Terminal Dogma!" Ritsuko's voice cried out.

/

Unit 01's anger could be felt as the pilot opened his eyes. Shinji Ikari saw the Angel's form appear as it tore through the bulkheads and steel plating, the ceiling of NERV caving it as the giant creature broke in.

The Angel was quick to attack, arms shooting towards Shinji. No time to think. Just to attack. He felt the Angel's arm cut his waist even as the giant body he operated lept at the Angel.

The prog knife then. Shinji deployed it and lunged for the core with a scream.

It wasn't enough. The knife was deflected by the Angel's movie body, knocked away as Zeruel moved again.

The Angel's arm slashed Shinji's own and he felt the pain of Unit 01's left arm being severed. It was the same as with Sachiel before, the pain enough to stop him cold as the phantom pain lingered in his own, completely whole arm. Shinji roared as loud as he could to focus through the pain. His scream was cut short as he grabbed Zeruel by the shoulder and slammed the Angel into the elevator, launching both combatants above the bridge.

The speed of the launch sent both combatants flying as they each landed in the city, now beginning to get dark and gloomy as night settled in. Zeruel slammed him backwards and Shinji was winded as he tried to make the controls respond.

_"Move! Move! I need you to move!"_ Shinji shouted in his head as he tried the controls again.

But it was too late for him to act now. Shinji saw the arm of the Angel come his way. For a moment he thought he was dead, even Toji and Kaji's own words of encouragement failing him. Just a boy thinking he could do the same thing that Ryoma and Tetsuya could do. But just like Asuka and Rei, he was now out of options. A child fighting a battle that was not his to begin with. Despite the hopeless chances, Shinji tried to make the EVA move again with a shout.

Without his own input, Unit 01 raised a hand and caught the arm, stopping the edged limb from doing any damage and then gripping down hard. EVA Unit 01 didn't hesitate through it's next action - ripping it off in one deft motion.

Next, Unit 01 slammed the stolen arm into it's own stump and operated it as a new limb, extending it's fist and slamming it directly into Zeruel's core. The Angel shuddered and had no time to react as Unit 01 roared. A howl that belonged less to a machine constructed by man and more to a wild beast made of raw power.

_"Berserker!"_ Misato thought as the monster was no longer in Shinji Ikari's control.

The ground shook as the Angel's body fell to the ground.

The creature they called EVA Unit 01 looked around like a starving animal, getting on all fours and scurrying up to Zeruel's body before it started to feed. The ground shook again.

"It's . . . _eating_ the Angel! It's integrating it's S2 engine into it's own body!" Ritsuko yelled in surprise.

Eva Unit 01 howled, standing up and spreading out it's arms as bits of its armor began to fall off.

"NERV, what the hell is going on!?" Ryoma asked as Black Getter managed to stand, it and Great Mazinger leaning on one another to stay upright.

"That's not armor. Those are restraints made to contain the Evangelion's power." Ritsuko explained, eyes wide.

"Amazing. So, do we have to fight that thing now?" Ryoma asked in disbelief.

Unit 01 turned to the two remaining robots and let out another wail, howling as it leapt into the air to strike them down.

It never got the chance as two parallel yellow rays shot out of nowhere, striking it in the back and making it fall on it's side like a wounded animal, letting out a rasp as it recovered, body rapidly healing from the attack, and turned to the source of the attacker.

The ground shook as footsteps were heard, a shadowed figure cutting through the night as several horns and curved edges stood out from it's silhouette. It was about the size of Shin Getter from the looks of it, shoulders swaying in rhythm of each huge step it took.

"Another Mazinger?" Ritsuko asked.

_"Impossible."_ Dr. Yumi's voice was heard on the intercom. _"There's no way that thing can exist-!" _

_"What is it, Doctor Yumi!?" _Ryoma asked as the machine's eyes blazed yellow and it started to walk towards Unit 01 at an even pace.

_"Mazinkaiser!" _Dr. Yumi blurted out.

"Whatever it is, it's no match for Unit 01 in this state. Yumi, contact the pilot and order a retreat." Gendo said as the Evangelion let out a shriek.

_"It's not one of ours! It shouldn't even exist!" _Dr. Yumi protested.

Further discussion was cut off as a massive cross of light detonated around the Mazinger in question. The light illuminated a crimson breastplate with a golden center. A red gem inside of the golden core with a Z emblazoned inside of it. It burned red as this Mazinger pointed both arms at the Evangelion.

"Shinji! You've completed the mission! Get out of there!" Misato yelled.

There was no response from Shinji Ikari.

Both of Mazinkaiser's wrists spun rapidly as it fired both of them off. The AT Field blocked the first one, but it still spun with excess torque, the second fist slamming into and breaking the AT Field apart as it slammed into Unit 01, toppling the EVA to the ground.

"How?! From just a Rocket Punch-?!" Ritsuko asked aloud.

Then Mazinkaiser's chest began to glow red as thrusters in the projectile arms fired, returning them to Mazinkaiser's body.  
_  
"Oh no! It's charging up it's Fire Blaster! Stop it at all costs before it melts down the entire city!"_ Dr. Yumi's tense voice was heard as the mechanical devil's eyes locked with Unit 01's.

_"Not in this city! Not while the hero Great Mazinger can still stand!-" _Testuya yelled as Scramble Dash – Great Mazinger's wings grew from it's back, boosting towards Mazinkaiser.

Great Mazinger grabbed Mazinkaiser's waist. All watching heard Tetsuya scream as Great Mazinger used what remaining power it had to pull back Mazinkaiser, the chest moving upwards. The Fire Blaster shot out, firing an upward beam that fired into the sky – miraculously missing the buildings that the Evangelion stood beside.

Still it seemed the blast had an effect – all of the surrounding structures around Mazinkaiser turned a shade of light red and then melted due to the sheer heat the machine gave off.

Great Mazinger didn't last another second as the fully powered Mazinkaiser broke free of it's foe and pulled back a fist, brutally punching Great's arm. The Great Mazinger fell, a gigantic dent it it's chogokin armor on its shoulder.

Then Mazinkaiser turned to Unit 01 and both stared at the other. Unit 01's arm glowed as it reconfigured the arm it had stolen from Zeruel into an identical purple arm. It roared as another explosion enveloped Mazinkaiser's body, a gigantic white cross. The cross faded as NERV's bridge looked to see if the new Mazinger was damaged.

_Thoom. _

_Thoom. _

The gigantic Mazinger's legs kept moving as it's path was not halted. The attacks dealing not a scratch to the new arrival.

"What on Earth is that thing!? How is it able to match even that evolved Evangelion?!" Misato asked.

Unit 01 pulled its arm all the way back and punched Mazinkaiser and the super robot responded with an equally brutal cross-counter. Both parties staggered for a moment before Mazinkaiser's chest blazed red and Unit 01 roared again.

Another cross, larger this time in size and force appeared and Mazinkaiser staggered back, but the Fire Blaster fired right at Unit 01 at close to point blank range. The AT Field was deployed at full power, but seemed to diminish as the Fire Blaster kept pushing into it. Eventually the AT Field vanished just as the Fire Blaster dispersed and Unit 01 took a step back while Mazinkaiser stopped moving.

_"Stop it! Kouji, stop it!"_ Sayaka's voice was heard through Dr. Yumi's comm system.

Unit 01 let out a final cry before it stopped moving completely. Mazinkaiser's grille began shooting out wind and electricity crackled around the Pilder inset in its silver crown. Then the machine known as Mazinkaiser's eyes dimmed as the machine knew rest once again.

Then they heard a yell as Kouji Kabuto cried out in pain and then was silent.

/

Many thanks to lancelotquantas0079 for your short but sweet review of Chapter 2. Knowing you liked my fic so much in such short words was really awesome.


	5. Stage 5: Dream of Love

Shin Getter Robo vs. Mazinkaiser vs. Neon Genesis Evangelion – The Impact!

Stage Five [Dream of Love]

"Great Mazinger needs repairs. Along with Black Getter." Dr. Yumi said with a sigh as he looked at the damage report.

"This is why we should've let NERV deal with it themselves!" One of the three professors who assisted Dr. Yumi said.

"But that Angel is bad news. We did what we had to considering the foe." Tetsuya said as he sat opposite of Great Mazinger, sitting on the catwalk as he watched the machine's dented and cut up body get minor repairs.

"Great, I'm sorry for working you to such a state." Tetsuya said before he looked down at the ground crew of the base.

"How are the repairs on Getter Dragon going?" He asked.

"Actually they're going well. It should be ready to sortie by the end of the day." Jun Honoo said, the dark skinned woman giving Tetsuya a smile and a thumbs up.

"Well at least there's that. And what about . . . everything else?" Tetsuya asked, trying to stay calm despite the fact that they were at their most vulnerable.

"I'm going to research the notes of the late Dr. Kabuto. Right after Mazinkaiser showed up, Dr. Yumi showed me the alleged blueprints of where it was created. If we go to where it originated, we might learn more about it and Juuzo Kabuto's final work." Jun said.

Tetsuya nodded and looked down. His arm was in a cast and he was covered in bruises.

"I might need that trip as well. I won't do much good around here with a broken arm." he said.

Jun nodded and walked across the catwalk. She put her arm around Tetsuya's waist to steady him, giving him a smile.

"I know for sure I could use the company." Jun said with a giggle, giving Tetsuya's waist a squeeze and the tall man looked unsure of how to respond other than to return her smile.

"That Mazinkaiser can deal with whatever Dr. Hell throws at us. I know it can if Kabuto's up to it." Tetsuya finally said.

"That machine might've been able to deal with that Angel if it showed up at the right moment. We're still talking with NERV to see if they can let us examine it. It certainly would benefit both parties." Dr. Yumi commented.

Hayato's face appeared on a screen on the wall. "This is Hayato. I've relocated to the Tower. We think Shin Dragon is in Antarctica at the moment. I'll keep you posted if it gets closer. Or if it does anything, really. On top of Angel attacks, that thing is the last thing we need to worry about."

"And what about Shin Getter?" Jun asked. "You're not around to pilot it?"

"No. NERV already got it's warning from me, and I spoke to our potential agent. And besides, Kei needs the practice with Shin Getter. Once it's at full power I'm sure you'll be pleased with it. It was Dr. Saotome's last gift to us, after all. Before he truly went insane. Just be aware that getting Shin Getter and Mazinkaiser off of NERV property might take some doing." Hayato finished speaking.

The group all said farewell as Hayato cut the transmission. Then Tetsuya shook hands with Benkei and departed with Jun. For now, Mazinkaiser would have to make do.

/

**"It appears the humans are another step closer to this Instrumentality, Dr. Stinger."  
**  
_"Hee hee hee! Well Mr. Cohen, I'd say the foolish humans should know better but we both know that's wrong! Hee hee hee! As soon as that occurs, the Invaders will consume them all!" _

"Calm yourselves you two. We still must be careful. We still don't know when those fools at SEELE will make their move."

**"Dr. Saotome, don't think we've underestimated them." **

_"That's right! We're curious to see what the humans will do in the face of annihilation."  
_  
"Shall I make a call to an old associate then? Perhaps moments before we wipe out all of humanity, he'll still have his dream of world conquest realized." Dr. Saotome said to the curious Invaders.

/

If yesterday was a doozy for Misato, this was easily worse. Shinji was just – gone. Ritsuko had explained to her that he was somehow still alive in the LCL fluid but that was a small consolation. Shinji had stopped the Angel that had given the Photon Labs' best a hard time. And for what? For his body to just vanish? Ritsuko explain the hows and whys of her theory to get Shinji back but it was all a bunch of background noise to Misato.

She looked over at the Getter Team, currently held in the waiting room. Ryoma was in a pair of handcuffs and had a smirk on his face for some reason. The other three – Go, Kei, and Gai - were not in such restraints. The four spoke to each other with candor, managing to stay in a good mood despite the amount of paperwork and property damage the Angel attack and the resulting fallout had caused.

NERV worked fast restraining both Unit 01 and the enigmatic Mazinkaiser. While the Photon Labs had requested to see Kabuto themselves, Commander Ikari wouldn't have it. He said that Kouji should be held responsible for the destruction Mazinkaiser caused once the teen woke up. So that one's fate was out of their hands.

Great Mazinger and Black Getter were still flight-worthy so they went back to the Photon Power Labs to provide security there. Shin Getter 2 had been recovered, the three Get Machines separated in different places in NERV HQ.

As for the Evangelion pilots, Rei and Asuka had managed to keep going despite the news regarding Shinji. Though Misato hadn't really talked to them. They were still at the very least professional and cooperated with any tests they needed to.

Unit 01's body stood in the hanger, white bandages wrapped around it's face and chest. An almost human green eye stared ahead as it gave out a grin with a human mouth. It was very much the opposite of what one would expect at first glance.

The green streaks on the purple armor plated had begun to shimmer and Misato frowned.

"Why is it doing that?" She asked, hoping that Ritsuko wouldn't answer.

"This is a hypothesis, but we believe it's the result of Shin Getter bathing Unit 01 in the Getter Rays earlier." Ritsuko answered and Misato wanted to groan.

She'd become fed up with her colleague and old roommate. The questions Ritsuko chose to answer hadn't helped Misato figure out at all what an EVA really was, and today her work had been half-assed. Despite the fact that Shinji was still in there, who knows how close to death or evaporation?

/

"Yes. I can confirm those are Getter Rays." Go said from inside the sealed meeting room NERV used as a containment unit for the Getter Team.

"Well if the boy's still linked up to them, can you reach out to him?" Gai asked.

"Well – I guess I can try." Go said as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a green crystal made of interlocking hexagons.

"This is a dislodged piece of Shin Getter. I'll try and resonate the Getter Rays inside of this with the Getter Rays still present in Unit 01's system." Go said, closing his eyes and putting the shard between his hands.

_"Shinji." _Go thought. _"Shinji, can you hear me?" _

/

He was on a train. He was sleeping in his bed. He was walking through a crowd.

He found himself questioning whether his father had really abandoned him, or if he'd just run away. At the moment Shinji couldn't say for certain.

Shinji felt himself flowing like a river through each image, seeing the images of Misato, Rei, and Asuka briefly. They spoke and the words he heard shook Shinji to the core because that's where they were directed.

_"Shinji, join with me. Don't you want to become one? I promise it's going to feel really really good." _Misato said with a grin._  
_  
_"Shinji. Don't you want to join with me? It will feel really really good."_ Rei said, an uncharacteristic smile on her face.

_"Idiot Shinji, don't you want to become one in mind and body? I know it's going to feel really really good."_ Asuka said as well.

Shinji had no idea what was going on as the vision snapped back to the train again.

_"Shinji."_ A voice said, piercing through the jigsaw of images.

Shinji blinked and saw a tall man sitting across from him on the train at dusk. The man's eyes and build reminded Shinji of Ryoma, but this man had shorter hair and a stoic face.

_"Are you with me, Shinji?" _he asked.

_"Yes." _Shinji answered.

The man smiled briefly. _"You're alright. NERV's figuring out how to get you out of EVA Unit 01." _

_"Who are you?"_ Shinji asked and the man smiled.

_"Go Ichimonji, secondary pilot of Shin Getter."  
_  
_"Then you – you were fighting the Angel! So if you're here, that means -" _Shinji began.

_"You won, Shinji. Your Evangelion stopped it." _Go said and Shinji smiled.

_"That means that Toji was right. How are you here, Mr. Go?" _Shinji asked him.

_"Getter Rays. The light from Shin Getter must've been absorbed by your Unit 01. And now that the Angel's S2 organ engine has been absorbed, the Getter Rays are starting to evolve it even further. Both led me here."_

_"Isn't that a bad thing that it's evolving? Unit 01 is already really hard to control." _Shinji asked.

_"Getter Rays are the will of humanity. The next time you use EVA Unit 01 see how it responds. It may be easier for you to use." _Go responded.

_"Well - can you get me out of here?" _

Shinji asked and looked out the window of the train, shaking as it went down the tracks.

_"No. This is in your mind somewhere. I just want to make sure you're doing alright." _Go said.

_"Hey – do you know why I'm here?" _The boy asked him.

_"EVA Unit 01's evolution most likely. It's connected to you after all."_ Go said.

_" . . . That's right. Using the Evangelion Unit 01 . . . that's something only I can do."_ Shinji said and stood up.

_"Thank you, Go." _Shinji said as the train stopped and the doors opened. A white lab coat was seen billowing as a woman stepped on, average height and with brown hair. She looked to Shinji with a big smile.

_"How you've grown, Shinji."_

_". . . Mother?!"_

/

The entry plug retracted and opened with a hiss. Misato saw Shinji's pilot suit, the white and blue uniform soaked in LCL. Shinji was nowhere to be found.

"Shinji! No!" Misato yelled as she clutched the uniform to herself. The boy that had been part of her life for months now was just – gone.

"Continue the tests and see if we can recover the pilot." Commander Ikari said, sounding impatient.

"Sir, Kouji Kabuto is awake." a staff member informed him.

"Katsuragi, you're in charge of the bridge. I must meet with the pilot and then have other business to attend to." Commander Ikari said as he walked away and Fuyutsuki followed.

It was such a hassle. So many people he had to keep in line. And so many people who just wouldn't comply. The Children were more or less where he wanted them, though Shinji would always be problematic to him. After all, he would always see a mixture of Yui's best qualities mixed with his worst ones whenever he saw the boy's face. And in the actions Shinji had taken had been frustrating as well. The boy wouldn't just play his part.

And now this other boy. Kabuto Kouji. Gendo was not amused with the boy's offensive on the Awakened Evangelion. It was unheard of – Mazinger Z was a famous robot, but even something like it or Great Mazinger couldn't hold a candle to the base level of Unit 01. So how could this 'Mazinkaiser' do so to the God level Evangelion? It was perplexing. Infuriating, even.

The door opened and Gendo saw Kouji sitting up, giving him a confident smile despite being in handcuffs.

"Is this how you greet everyone here or is that just for me?" The boy asked, shaking the handcuffs that fastened his hands together. Gendo refused to let this boy take any power in this exchange. He was so similar to Nagare that it made Gendo want to spit.

"You have personally destroyed a sizable amount of Tokyo – 3 and damaged our most advanced Evangelion. Do not expect this incident to be resolved with a slap on the wrist."

"You found me passed out, remember? Ever since I got inside Kaiser Pilder, I've been asleep. So unless you can take this conversation up with Mazinkaiser, you're wasting your breath." Kouji said, closing his eyes.

"That machine needs a pilot to operate. I fail to see how that excuse holds any water."

"Coming from a guy who puts the EVA on autokill whenever his son shows a shred of compassion? I call bullshit. Mazinkaiser was built to protect humanity. Mazinkaiser must've woken up sensing the Angel and attacked Unit 01 when it merged with the damned thing. Just look at it. You've created a demon you can't hope to contain." Kouji said, closing his eyes and looking satisfied.

"So I see you've heard the news." Gendo responded.

"Yeah. Major Katsuragi was nice enough to tell me what happened -"

Gendo cut him off. "Kabuto, your actions will have repercussions. You will be unable to operate your machine and NERV will see custody of you and it for the time being. That is all."

"Hey! If you mess with me, you're in for a reckoning! The whole Photon Labs will be-"

His voice was cut off a second time as the door sealed shut. Gendo walked away to where Fuyutsuki and Kaji were waiting for him.

"Let's go and get this meeting with SEELE over with. The presence of that -_thing_ – will make them even more agitated." Gendo said, refusing to say the name of the machine that had upstaged his Unit 01.

"And what of our plan?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"The Spear of Longinus is ready in case we face another Angel attack. And two of the Children are accounted for. We should have all three once again soon enough." Gendo responded.

/

"Shinji's alright." Go said, looking to the other three.

"Well that's good news. Any chance of him coming out of that thing?" Kei asked.

"Not yet. The Getter Rays let him bypass a lot of the subconscious dreams and the like. Allowing him to speak directly with Evangelion Unit 01."

"That thing has a soul?" Ryoma asked and Go nodded.

"His mother."

"I imagine that's a long story?" Kei asked Go and her brother nodded. "Yes. Shinji's still working through everything in his mind."

"Well try explaining that to NERV. Even if it's true, I doubt they'd just admit that publicly." Ryoma said.

/

"Well it looks impressive, I'll admit." Asuka said as she looked up to the sleeping giant that fought Unit 01 to a standstill the previous night.

She and Rei were done with the latest training test, staring up at Mazinkaiser's form from the catwalk.

"'Mazin' – 'Ma'-'shin', a portmanteau of 'Wicked God' in Japanese and 'machine' in English." Rei said.

"And of course, 'Kaiser' is German for 'Emperor'." Asuka added. "So, 'Wicked God Emperor'? Well that's a bit pretentious but it certainly looks the part." She said, looking to the massive bulk, golden horns, and various edges all over the machine.

"What do you think, Rei?" Asuka asked her.

"... I don't see how this machine greatly changes our situation." The girl answered.

"Right." Asuka said, decided they were done speaking for now.

"_Still, that was quite the battle. I'd be more demoralized if Ryoma and Tetsuya didn't also get their asses kicked."_ She thought to herself. _"Against Angels like these, I hope the top brass knows what they're doing." _

She looked up to Mazinkaiser and felt a tinge of envy. "But why the hell does a hot-headed guy like Kabuto get all the cool toys? It's perplexing!" She turned and walked away, her angry bravado dissolving as she walked down the hall remembering the confrontation between Commander Ikari and the Getter Team.

_"And what was with that conversation from earlier? Just what did the Getter Team have to gain by seeing the Commander like that? And on top of that, why did they help us so easily? It took Commander Ikari forever to let us assist the Photon Labs."_ Asuka thought._  
_  
_"We have hope. And so, we still fight." _She heard Tetsuya's voice in her head from the other day.

The man seemed just a larger than life as the Great Mazinger, not just due to the machine he piloted, but due to the way he acted. Like some hero who always knew he was doing the right thing. But that wasn't really true. It couldn't be. Asuka knew from personal experience that the man had to be wearing a mask of some kind.

She frowned and looked to the phone, remembering that she'd mixed up her own with Shinji's the previous day. Asuka looked in the contacts and was surprised to see Ryoma and Benkei's names on the screen. As one was in NERV custody at the moment, calling would be out of the question. But on the other hand if Shinji wasn't here right now – that might give her a window of opportunity. Asuka thought about ways to get out of NERV's reach to make a phone call as soon as possible as she made a beeline for the surface of Tokyo - 3.

/

"Yeah, that should do it. Shin Getter is ready to go!" Benkei said, wiping sweat from his brow, done with finishing touches on the guidance system.

"Good. Focus on repairing the old Getter Dragon next. That's the easiest for anyone here to operate if anything goes down." Hayato said over the intercom.

Benkei paused as his phone rang. "Hey I have a call! Just a minute." Benkei said as Sayaka nodded, looking to Getter Dragon and gesturing to Dr. Yumi for some specifications.

"Hello? This is Benkei." The man answered. The phone number was unknown and he was expecting anything.

_"Mr. Kurama. I wanted to thank you for yesterday."_ Asuka said on the other end.

"Oh, yeah, Asuka. Not a problem." Benkei said, immediately interested in why she called.

_"I want to apologize for how that lunch ended. Even though Rei can be dense, I didn't handle myself well either."_ Asuka admitted after a second.

"Hey, no problem. You're still kids, remember? Better get used to making mistakes now while you're young." Benkei said with a chuckle.

_"Yeah but – I didn't do anything yesterday. I – I couldn't stop the Angel." _

"Well that's life sometimes, you know? Even something like Shin Getter or Great Mazinger couldn't stop it by themselves. Try to keep your head up." Benkei said.

_"I guess. But what do you do if you feel down in the dumps about that?_" Asuka asked him.

"Hmm. I don't know? Work on fixing stuff? That's want I do - It's a hobby. You got anything like that?" Benkei asked.

_"Oh, I guess I could go window shopping. That's fun. It's just hard. We're soldiers and trained to fight at all times. Losing is seen as a worst case scenario." _

"Hey do you mind if I hand this off to Sayaka? They're installing Dragon's new Getter Reactor and I want to make sure the staff has it under control." Benkei said.

_"Oh. Sure." _Asuka said, sounding angry he was cutting the call short.

"Look, I'm sorry! We're just busy with repairs. And with NERV keeping Ryoma and the secondary team AND Kabuto in quarantine it's a bit of a skeleton crew."

_"The secondary team? So your daughter too?" _

"Yeah. Kei's actually at NERV right now. It would mean a lot to me if you said hi to her from me." Benkei said.

_"Well I admit I wanted to talk more, but put Sayaka on. She needs to know how her idiot in shining armor is doing." _Asuka said and Benkei sighed. "Kouji's a good kid. Don't joke about him to her like that."

/

Asuka was annoyed as she was passed to Sayaka but nonetheless was diplomatic.

"Hey there Yumi. How are you?" She asked.

_"Hello Asuka. Well at the moment I'm panicking. Everything's so hectic and we can barely scrape by with so many pilots missing. Both Mazingers are damaged and it's a bit scary not having Kouji here." _

"Well rest easy. Kabuto's doing ok." Asuka said.

_"Oh my goodness! Thank you for letting me know!"_ Sayaka said and Asuka could almost feel her relief through the phone.

_"And what about you guys? I know the Angel was stopped, but the TV cut right after Shin Getter went down." _

Propaganda, most likely. Commander Ikari didn't want to see his EVA pet project upstaged by anything else, Asuka reasoned.

"Yeah. It was taken care of." Asuka said, not wanting to go into the details of it.

_"Well I want to thank you for your courage out there. You stood shoulder to shoulder with Ryoma and Tetsuya. That's a scary thing to do sometimes." _Sayaka said.

"Huh?! No that was the easy part! That Angel was a real tough one. We're going to have to be really careful with engaging them moving forwards. Especially if they can tear though all of us like tissue paper." Asuka said.

_"Well if you can come over, it would be great to meet up sometime."_ Sayaka said and Asuka blinked.

"Really? But you're so busy at the Photon Labs."

_"And so are you! But come on, Jun is the only other girl I see on base and like you said, it gets a bit stuffy with all the men and their pride."_ Sayaka said.

"Oh I'm not surprised." Asuka said and found she was smiling.

"Tell you what. I'll plan for the first weekend next month? Is that alright?" Sayaka asked.

_"Yeah. Idiot Shinji should be back by then too."_ Asuka said.

/

Asuka hung up the Mall phone and grinned, saying thank you to the store worker. Using Shinji's phone like that would be amount to Commander Ikari sending a firing squad after him as soon as he emerged from the LCL. At least she hoped he'd emerge from the LCL so her life would have some kind of consistency to it. And someone at home who knew how to cook if nothing else.

She'd written down Benkei and Ryoma's numbers, putting them in her wallet as she as in her civilian clothes consisting of her blue school dress and fancy shoes.

Benkei had encouraged her hobbies, so she looked at everything in the store, making notes to what would look cute, and what would be fun to do at the mall if she had more money and free time.

Then she went back to HQ and followed through on Benkei and Sayaka's requests, writing Kouji and Kei brief letters saying that their kin was concerned but happy they were safe. It was something new to her. Kei gave her a genuine smile while Kabuto tried to look tough and hide how relieved he was on the other side of the glass.

Asuka chuckled at him and Kouji made a face at her. She felt like a kid all over again.

He gestured from the other side of the glass and Asuka exhaled and realized Kouji wanted to write something.

Asuka slid the pen and a sheet of paper under the door.

_"Thank you for the message Miss Asuka. You were great out there yesterday from what Misato said. How is Mazinkaiser? Is Mr. Ikari trying to take it apart? And how is Shinji?" _The letter read.

Shinji and Ikari. Written like they were separate people.

_"Your big new toy is fine. And Shinji should be fine too but we don't know yet." _Asuka wrote, sliding it under the glass.

Kouji nodded and kept writing.

_"And what about you? Are you OK after all of that?"  
_  
She paused and saw that Kouji was pretty bored looking, bound in handcuffs and doing his best to keep in good spirits.

_"I'm fine. It's just crazy around here. What do you find so fun about being a pilot anyway? You don't have to do it for anyone."_ Asuka asked him in writing.

Kouji frowned and hissed as his manacled hands dropped the pen and he struggled for a second to pick it up again.

_"I like fighting for the sake of stopping Dr. Hell, but I don't like to put people in danger. I have a personal stake in this. If I say it's for justice, that makes it easier. If it's some soulless monster I'm fighting, I'm fine. But it's not all fun and games. Dr. Hell killed my Grandfather and then used his mechanical monsters to attack Japan. Mazinger and I have the power to stop him. So we try our best to do that."_ Kouji wrote, looking confused as he passed the note under the door.

Asuka nodded and Kouji scooted back on the floor, lying down and trying to sleep. Asuka gathered all of the notes and pocketed them as she got up.

/

The door collapsed as a legion of golden armored soldiers surrounded the Photon Labs. With all their pilots out of the hangar, there was no response team ready to deploy against them. The two armed security guards stationed fell quickly in the ensuing attack.

Dr. Yumi was at a loss for words as Sayaka and Boss were captives. Dr. Hell stood in front of the Photon Power labs and grinned. He hadn't needed to fire a single shot once he had his captives.

"Dr. Hell?! How did you get so close-?!" Benkei yelled to the blue skinned man.

"Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger are damaged from the last battles. And that last Angel attack has you all scattered about. All I needed to do was plant a tracer on Mazinger Z and then I did a little reconnaissance of your base. I may not be able to bypass the Photon Barrier, but I don't need to do that to get what I want today.

"Normally I'd send a mechanical monster – but I want to save resources. And also show my lackeys Ashura and Brocken that it is quite simple getting what one requires if one merely thinks about it. And on top of that – the mechanical monsters I need are right inside this base." Dr. Hell said.

"Dr. Hell! Why come all this way?" Dr. Yumi asked, stepping outside the inside of the labs and pointing a gun at the other man.

"You really think a mere toy like a pistol can stop me? Shoot if you like – I made this body immortal long ago." Dr. Hell said with a chuckle. Yumi fired and a hole appeared in Dr. Hell's shoulder, rapidly healing as the bullet fell out and Dr. Hell sneered.

"Careful Dr. A ricochet might hit your daughter, and we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" Dr. Hell said. An Iron Mask held a handcuffed Sayaka close to Dr. Hell and Yumi dropped the gun. Dr. Hell chuckled as Yumi pressed a button on his counsel.

"Dr. Hell! I just cut off the base's Photonic Reactor! Even if you're here, you won't get the secrets of Photon Power!" Yumi said, looking desperate as Hell regarded him as a lesser being.

"Pah. What a pathetic ploy. I must congratulate NERV. Handling something like the Angels in such a spectacular failure that both the Photon Power Labs and the Getter Team is burning at both ends to cover for it!" Dr. Hell chuckled.

"Kill us all you like! Kouji and Mazinkaiser will stop you!" Sayaka yelled even with an Iron Mask's blade touching her throat.

"She's right Dr. Hell!" Boss exclaimed. "You might think you've won today, but the latest Mazinger will pound you to pieces!"

Dr. Hell laughed. "Ah yes, the latest Mazinger! Mazinkaiser, was it? Please. I would do the world a disservice if I silenced my greatest rival's friends in a place like this. And I am a Doctor – a civilized man. I am more than willing to make you a deal to save the lives of your daughter and – and -" he trailed off as Boss spoke up.

"My name's Boss! Not even the author knows my name!" He blurted out.

"-Boss then. My terms are simple. Hand over the remains of Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger and I will spare their lives and leave your precious Photon Power Labs. Your deal, Doctor Yumi." Dr. Hell finished as his ultimatum hung in the air.

/

Edits:

It was pointed out to me by Ultimagnum that I spelled Gai as 'Guy. Thanks once again for your proofreading.

And thank you Reader for reading this.


	6. Stage 6: Feel Like A Knight

Shin Getter Robo vs. Mazinkaiser vs. Neon Genesis Evangelion – The Impact!

Stage Six [Feel Like a Knight]

Shinji Ikari's body emerged beside the pod, naked and curled in the fetal position.

"Oh my god! Shinji!" Misato yelled as she ran to the teen, touching him to check for a pulse.

"He's OK. He's Ok!" She cried out, not caring that she was being emotional on the bridge.

She stood up and turned to some of the other staff. "Get him somewhere we can run some tests. And finish cleaning the Evangelion." She added.

Misato was glad for once today. She looked around the room and decided to have a conversation that Commander Ikari wouldn't. She checked her phone to see that Kaji was free, but decided it could wait. For now they had bigger things to worry about than casual sex and eventual regrets.

She walked into the makeshift cell the Getter Team was in and sat down.

"This is acting Commander Misato Katsuragi." She said in her best no nonsense voice, hoping Ryoma wouldn't treat the meeting like it was a bad joke.

"Hey there." Ryoma said, nodded. "Commander, what can we help you with?" He asked, his acumen far more mature than she'd expected.

"Commander Ikari doesn't wish to keep you here for a long time, but we do need you to follow NERV procedures while here."

"Shoot. Let us know so we can leave faster." Ryoma said, looking around. Kei and Guy had each fallen asleep on one of Go's shoulders, the tall man doing his best to look professional while holding up each of his teammates.

"Of course. The first thing is this." Misato made sure the room was soundproof when she spoke next.

"I'm not getting any answers from my colleagues so maybe you know something I don't. What is an EVA? And what is NERV's purpose in creating them?"

Go raised an eyebrow. "My knowledge on that is limited."

Ryoma stared Misato in the eye. It was a no bullshit stare that commanded her attention.

"An Evangelion. That's humanity's attempt at playing God. It's said that Mazinger Z has the potential to be a God or a Devil, and the same could apply to the other Mazingers and Shin Getter Robo. However, the Evangelions – Unit 01 in particular seems to be something beyond humanity's control.. I'm sorry if I don't know more about it – Hayato's the one you want to ask and he's in Antarctica at the moment." Ryoma said.

Misato looked to Go. "You're sure you don't know what that thing is?"

Go stared at her without blinking, somehow managing to be completely serious despite having two people sleeping on either shoulder.

"It's a beast. And that one in particular is also Yui Ikari."

"Shinji's mother?! What?!" Misato yelled, slamming her hands into the table in the middle of the meeting room.

"Yes. I felt her soul inside of it when I reached out using Getter Rays." Go said and Misato frowned, sitting straight up to maintain her own professionalism. "Inside of Shin Getter? That would make sense considering you exposed Unit 01 to them when inside the Angel."

"No. I did it an hour ago. I contacted Shinji's consciousness that was linked to the Getter Rays."

Misato shook her head. "In this room? But – Never mind. I really don't care about an explanation. If you did it, than I'm glad you knew Shinji was OK. But how did you know that was Yui Ikari?" Misato asked.

"Because I know the feel of a soul. I was made as a clone of Saotome's daughter Michiru when she was killed by the Invaders. As such I am half of a person named Go Ichimonji, and half of the memories of his daughter. Being a fractured being, I am aware of a true identity when I see one." Go said.

Ryoma blinked. "That was a lot to take it. I guess I never really thought of it that way, but Go would know something like that. The guy can practically speak to Shin Getter sometimes." The Getter leader said.

"So you're a clone?" Misato asked and Go nodded. "Yes. Specifically created by Dr. Saotome to pilot Shin Getter Robo. And Shin Dragon as well."

"Well if you can interface with an Evangelion exposed to Getter Rays on that level, I imagine that must be very helpful. Can you tell me how Shinji is feeling right now?" Misato asked.

"No. But I can tell you that Yui was glad to see her son. Now that Shinji is no longer present, communication with Unit 01 is all but impossible. I'd have to be in Shin Getter to even attempt to speak with it and even then you're not allowed to make that call, are you?"

Ryoma sighed and leaned back. "Sorry about making such a big mess for NERV. You know, if your boss was here, I'd be happy cause him trouble. But you're doing the best you can with this shitstorm he has no intention of managing."

"Hmm." Misato stopped and looked to Kei and Guy. "How long have they been asleep for?"

Go smiled slightly. "Thirty minutes, give or take. After Asuka gave them a message that Kouji was Ok and that Benkei was worried about them that it."

"Asuka did that?" Misato asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah. The message said it was Benkei's idea." Ryoma said with a grin. "I'm surprised too."

"Speaking of surprises, how do you know Ryoji Kaji?" Misato asked.

"Oh. Sometimes he boards The Tower when he feels he might be in danger. Even SEELE has to tread lightly around a man like Hayato Jin. So in exchange he gives us information."

"Information that could – put him in danger?" Misato asked, already knowing the answer.

"He's a spy. That's his trade. But considering how this fight with the Angels has been going, I feel that worrying about humanity killing each other is a thing of the past." Ryoma said.

The peace was interrupted as Asuka pounded on the glass of the cell.

/

When Misato had ordered the Getter team minus Go back to the lab, Asuka insisted to go with them. Misato had given Asuka the green light, though she knew Commander Ikari would be furious if she wasn't back soon. Go agreed to stay behind in case something happened to Asuka at the Photon Power Labs.

From what she saw, Dr. Hell had been true to his word, only moving to take both damaged Mazingers with his rebuilt Garada K7 and Doublas M2. Strangely, everyone in the Lab had been spared. Either due to the fact that Getter Dragon was available to deploy shortly or because Dr. Hell was really true to his word.

Asuka came back an hour later. She exited the NERV helicoptor and ran up to Misato.

"That old bastard! He waited for that recent Angel attack to make his move!" Asuka said, her rage returning now that she had an acceptable target for it.

"At least there was no major loss of life. It's unfortunate but that's a positive way of looking at it." Misato said, as only the two security guards had been killed.

"Well how to we make it up to them?! They sent almost their entire force here to fight the Angel and we all got our asses kicked! Now Commander Ikari is keeping Kouji locked up, that Mazinkaiser and Shin Getter are probably their best defense and they're gathering dust in here! If Dr. Hell wanted to he could've killed all of them!"

Misato felt the position of designated commander weigh on herself. Commander Ikari didn't want anything to do with the Photon Labs unless it helped him but then – he did accept their aid. It would be a slight if NERV didn't return the favor.

"Well at least the Getter Team is back at the Photon Labs. They'll be able to use the machines Dr. Hell left untouched." Misato said. Asuka frowned. "That's not good enough. Keeping Kouji here is going to keep things strained between NERV and the Photon Labs."

Misato nodded. "But, Asuka. Mazinkaiser went berserk. It's a potential threat. And I don't want to let that thing loose after seeing what it's attack did to the nearby buildings it missed."

"And Unit 01's gone berserk how many times now?" Asuka asked and Misato blinked.

"Just because Unit 01 is NERV property that makes it ok, right?"

"Asuka, stop it. I'm doing all I can right now. As things stand Commander Ikari will be cross that the Getter Team is no longer in confinement."

/

_"It seems you were correct about the access codes to the Photon Labs!"_ Dr. Hell sated over a comm.

"Of course. Yumi is a sloppy as he is stupid. Of course I'm sure the barrier codes have been changed now, but that's not important. Do you have what you require?" Dr. Saotome's voice asked.

Dr. Hell laughed. _"Heh heh heh! Ha ha ha ha ha! 'What I require?' Of course! Not one, but two Mazingers at my side!" _

He pointed the Staff of Bardos in his hand down the hallway and the dark labyrinth that was his home lit up, illuminating the bodies of Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger – each missing their Pilders.

_"Re-forged from the Japanium alloy that I helped Dr. Kabuto discover so many years ago. Oh yes – the only things I didn't have knowledge of were how to create a robot as versatile as Mazinger and the refinement process of the Japanium to create Photon Power for myself! But now it doesn't matter!" _

Dr. Hell chuckled again and turned to Dr. Saotome. _"The terms are of course, acceptable. I can't rule over all of humanity with the only possible outcome being human Instrumentality." _

"We're planning our own move once SEELE and NERV finally come to blows." Saotome said. "And what of you?"

Dr Hell grinned. _"I have my own plan. Seeing as NERV can't defeat an Angel by itself – much less it's own Evangelion, I will attack as the next Angel strikes! If the Photon Labs wants to hide this Mazinkaiser away, I shall lure it out with its brethren!" _

"In that case, we'll provide another incentive for this Angel to appear sooner than expected." Saotome said as he glanced over to Stinger and Cohen. "Do it! Let us send another of Adam's children to where it is bound!"

"I appreciate the help, Professors." Dr. Hell said as the transmission cut.

"Fool. He really thinks he'll rule over the world when this is all over?" Saotome chuckled.

**"Instrumentality will see he rules over nothing. But for now he is an asset to us."**Cohen said as Stinger nodded.

"_And after that! After that he – along with all of humanity will be on the menu!"_ Stinger said with a cackle. He pressed a button and the part of Bardiel they'd infested began sending out it's call once again.

/

_"Kouji! Kouji!" _The teen remembered the voice as soon as he put on his helmet, the Kaiser Pilder activating for the first time.

_"Grandpa?!"_ Kouji asked.

_"Kouji! Mazinkaiser is my final creation! The last hope for humankind!"_ The voice said. Kouji couldn't tell if it was talking to him or a simple recording.

_"With Mazinger Z you could choose to be a God or a devil, but with Mazinkaiser you can be greater than a God and destroy the devil!"_ The old man said.

_"This is my greatest creation! Mazinkaiser! The final trump card of humanity! Kouji, the future of this world is in your hands!" _

Kouji woke up and felt his stomach ache. He hadn't been brought food. The teenager thought of his kid brother Shiro. Of Boss and Sayaka. Something felt wrong to him.

_"Mazinkaiser, can I really control it's power?"_ Kouji wondered as he lay in the dark.

/

Shinji and Asuka were worlds away from each other, Shinji still feeling out of it from the time he spent inside of Unit 01 without a physical body. As for Asuka the combination of her loss to Zeruel, Dr. Hell's raid of the Power Labs, and her own high standards for herself was becoming a heavy weight to bear.

To make the situation more complicated, Asuka had to return Shinji's phone once sync tests were done for each of them. She saw him walking next to Rei and wanted to take pause. Maybe it could wait. Shinji looked happy causally talking to Rei and a pang of jealousy stabbed at Asuka.

Kaji had rejected her advances as nothing more than a schoolyard crush, killing any chance of a relationship with 'you're too young'. That memory triggered in her head and she was about to try and call Kaji when the phone she was holding rang. It was Sayaka this time and Asuka stopped and let Shinji and Rei walk ahead while she stayed behind to vent.

_"I'm sure Shinji's still just happy to be a person again. Maybe you're looking too into it."_ Sayaka suggested as Asuka leaned against a wall and huffed. "Then why do I feel like I lost to her? It's not like I really like Shinji!"

_"But you're jealous, Asuka! Come on, we both know Rei's not into anybody. Look, talk to Shinji when you're ready, alright?"_ Sayaka said and Asuka stopped.

"How are you all after that raid?" She asked, desperate to change the subject all of a sudden.

_"Defenses secure. We notified Tetsuya and Jun. They're already on their way to research Kaiser's origins. Getter Dragon and Black Getter have been repaired. We're just waiting for NERV to let us have Shin Getter and Mazinkaiser again. And of course, Kouji as well." _Sayaka said, exhaling as it was a lot to say.

_"Anyway is there anything else, Asuka?"_ Sayaka asked.

"The sync tests. I – was on my period. And I didn't do so well today. In fact, my scores are slipping. It's just a lot to take in." Asuka finished.

_"Take a break when you can. And I'm here if you ever need to talk."_ Sayaka said.

"Well thanks for listening to that. Bye." Asuka said and killed the phone call deftly once Sayaka said farewell. Then she got home and made sure to swap her phone out on the table with Shinji's. Her stepmother called and Asuka kept up appearances, explaining to a curious Shinji that she acted happy so that her stepmother wouldn't worry about her. Though why she was telling Shinji this was lost on her.

The next order of business was taking a hot shower and trying to let the heat burn away what anger she had, but that only made it worse. She wanted to scream for all the world to hear of her hate for Shinji, Misato and Rei. She shook and sobbed as she realized the hate only ended at the greatest source of it all – herself. Asuka held in the anger and tried to think about what Sayaka had said but it just gave her a headache.

/

The next two days were harsh as the next Angel appeared from far away. It was unheard of, appearing so soon after the last two attacks.

"The Angel is hovering in space. We're not sure what to do against it."

"Unit 01 is still going through tests. We'll deploy Unit 00 and 02." Commander Ikari said as he'd returned from his visit to SEELE.

"Asuka's sync rate has been dropping again." Maya said and Misato nodded.

"Then let's focus on Unit 00 for now. Rei will provide the vanguard while Asuka provides support."

/

"Maybe instead of a puppet, you should think of your EVA as a person." Rei suggested as she and Asuka descended down in an elevator.

"How stupid of an idea! How can you think of that thing as anything but a doll when you're one yourself!" Asuka yelled.

"But I'm not a doll. I have feelings and act on my own." Rei answered.

A slap was heard as the elevator doors opened, Asuka walking out of the elevator in a hurry to change into her plug suit and sit in front of Unit 02 on the catwalk. Despite her best efforts she couldn't see it as more than just a bigger extension of herself when she synced up to it.

Then she stopped and froze. Mazinkaiser's form stood beside Unit 02's, standing perfectly straight like some ancient statue of an omnipotent God. Now that was a puppet if there ever was one. The sheer size of the machine was still truly awesome and just looking up at it was intimidating.

"Ok, so maybe you're not that much of a puppet after all." Asuka said as she looked to the compound green eyes of her Evangelion.

/

Asuka thought about the previous attack and the entire Super Robot Army's attempt to stop the Angel that had torn through all of them. Benkei's advice that sometimes you'd fail. Sayaka's to take a break. Even Kouji's stupid face staring at the note she'd transmitted to Sayaka.

_"No! I can't launch prematurely now! If the Photon Labs get attacked again, I can't afford to lose my head! Too many people depend on me to just disobey orders for something stupid!" _Asuka yelled at the part of herself that pleaded and begged for her to disobey orders. 

"Unit 00, Unit 02, simultaneous launch!" Misato yelled out as both Evangelions advanced up to the elevator.

"Any idea why this one popped up so fast? We thought they'd come weekly at the quickest rate." Asuka questioned.

"I'm working on a theory for that. For now just engage the Angel and we'll ask more questions later." Ritsuko said and Asuka snapped back to the fight at hand.

/

The Angel was refereed to as Arael, and hovered far out in space. It's body was large enough to be seen from a distance and the two Evangelions stood looking up at it, awaiting orders.

"Positron Rifle in position." Rei said as she ran to the large turret, lying down and raising it to the skies.

"Still out of range." Rei said and the thing still hovered above them.

_"Heh heh heh! Ha ha ha ha ha!"_ A fit of laughter was heard as Dr. Hell's mobile submarine fortress Bood surfaced, the mouth opening as the man's voice projected through the entire area.

_"NERV has come out with the next Angel's advent! And so we begin!" _The man continued._  
_  
"Identify yourself." Misato yelled.

"It's Dr. Hell! Now, where is Kabuto?!" Dr. Hell yelled as NERV picked up a transmission and played it, Dr. Hell snarling and pointing the Staff of Bardos at the camera.

"Kabuto is not your concern. We are here to dispatch the Angel. Back off and we'll pardon this intrusion." Comander Ikari said calmly.

"_Pardon?_ I'll pardon your apology once I break those Evangelions apart!" Dr. Hell yelled as two shadowy forms with yellow eyes advanced from inside of Mobile Sea Fortress Buud, walking to the surface as the afternoon sunlight hit their bodies.

Black Chogokin alloy. Silver arms, neck, waits and thighs. Metal grills and silver crowns. And red heatsinks that gleamed in the light. Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger faced the two Evangelions as Dr. Hell laughed and laughed.

_"My greatest enemy is now my greatest weapon against you! Now the defenders of humanity will lead to their ruin! Activate, Kedora!"_ Dr. Hell commanded, the Staff of Bardos shining with light

Where Pilders would normally be, a one eyed creature perched on each Mazinger's crown, serving as a replacement brain. Each creature was like a dark green spider mixed with a leech, body elongated and virus-like as the purple eye ignited and tendrils irregularly grew downward to connect to each Mazinger's systems.

Two pairs of eyes blazed yellow with Photon energy as the Mazinger brothers prepared for battle.

_"Where is Kabuto?! I know he's not hiding, is he?!"_ Dr. Hell screamed as the Mazingers attacked.

The AT fields stopped the Photon Beam and Thunder Break attacks, but as soon as they lifted Great Typhoon and Rust Hurricane knocked both Evangelion units back. The aftereffects of Rust Hurricane lingered, breaking down the Positron Rifle until it was inoperable. Unit 00 slammed into the Earth and Unit 02 was next, falling onto the other Evangelion's body.

"Dammit! This is beyond us! We need an EVA at one of the Positron Rifles to take the kill shot!" Ritsuko commented.

"Prepare the Spear of Longinus. It may let us kill the Angel. In the meantime, deal with the rest. Prove the EVA project is superior." Gendo ordered.

"Understood." Rei said as she had recovered and avoided a Rocket Punch. She used her longer arms to grab Mazinger Z by the shoulders and shove it, pinning it down to the ground.

"Ayanami, watch out!" Asuka's voice yelled as the Rocket Punch looped backwards and struck the back of Unit 00's head, The EVA faltering for the slightest second as Photon Beam lanced out of Z's eyes, sending Unit 00 staggering backwards.

Meanwhile Asuka tried to shoot at the Kedora, but the creature was fast on Geat Mazinger's legs, dashing to the right and occupying her with a Thunder Break. All she could do was block with the AT field, snarling as blocking and shooting at once was taxing.

Great Typhoon fired again and Asuka was blown backwards, ahead of Rei in the formation.

Then Asuka froze as a beam of light stuck her, fired from the Angel in orbit.

And then she screamed.

/

"Dammit! I can hear Dr. Hell from in here! Let me out so I can help!" Kouji yelled, knowing that he was being monitored.

He stood and grabbed the chair, wondering if it was possible to break down the door and if so, how many beatings the door could take.

It turned out he didn't have to as the door opened and Go was waiting for him, holding a pair of keys and giving him a smile.

"Kouji. We need you out there. With Tetsuya gone, you're the only one who knows how to counter Mazingers in combat – and who even has the right to do so."

"Kaiser doesn't have a Scrander. So Shin Getter's gonna have to by my wings."

"Understood." Go said.

Kouji stood up and inhaled, realizing that the paltry nourishment NERV had given him would make calling his attacks that much harder.

"KAISER PILDER!" Kouji yelled as loudly as he could.

From the main deck, Mazinkaiser's red brain inset into it's silver crown detached, transforming into a small fighter craft. Kouji and Go ran into the HQ and Kouji grinned as the Kaiser Pilder was waiting for him. NERV staff was on edge, looking at him as he lept into the craft.

"Mr. Ikari, let Kaiser and Shin Getter out or this is gonna get messy!" Kouji said.

Gendo glanced at him. "Insubordination. Just another crime of yours."

"Well I'll happily break the law if I can break you in the process! PHOTON BEAM!" Kouji yelled. A yellow lance fired from the tip of the Pilder, striking the ceiling beside Gendo. Rubble fell close to him but nothing hit the man.

"Wanna try that again?" Kouji threatened with a cocky grin, eyeing Misato and the rest of the NERV staff as he had several weapons pointed in his direction.

"... Just keep the Evangelions clear so we can finish off the Angel." Gendo said.

"Shin Getter needs to deploy as well." The clone said as Kouji lept inside of Kaiser's Pilder and shoved on the helmet.

"Fine! Launch it as well! Eliminate the Angel and then return to your own post!" Gendo said, sounding exasperated for the slightest moment in time.

"All I needed to hear. LET'S GO, MAZINKAISER!" Kouji yelled as the Pilder docked and the machine stepped into one of the elevators for the EVAs, rising to the surface of Tokyo – 3.

Misato smirked when she knew Commander Ikari wasn't looking. The fact that some snot nosed punk about the same age as Shinji had just threatened him and done so that effortlessly must've been humiliating. Especially after he had dealt with disagreement from the Getter team earlier that week.

"Launch! Shin Eagle! Jaguar! Bear!" Go yelled as the three machines flew out of separate facilities, meeting in the sky to combine into the crimson Getter.

"Change! Shin Getter - 1!" Go yelled as the robot formed.

"Battle Wing!" Go continued as two slender and dark blue wings sprouted from Shin Getter's back, the Super Robot flying downwards to grab Mazinkaiser around the waist and take off.

"Kaiser is really heavy. Kouji, you're really going to need a Scrander of some kind." Go said and Kouji sighed.

"Yeah yeah. Now let's get to the fight and give Dr. Hell a show he'll never forget!" Kouji yelled out.

The headless doll. Her mother's obsession. Her father's negligence. They all assaulted Asuka as she felt each memory impact her brain. Each negative feeling she'd felt hit her again and again. Images of Shinji talking to Rei. Then Kaji's advances to Misato while he ignored Asuka. Shinji's reluctance to kiss her in Misato's apartment. All of them struck her again and again. Her own lack of self identity. She had to be an adult in a girl's body because none of the adults recognized her as a child. Her father ignored her for the nurse. Her mother prioritized a doll over her own daughter. In the end, even Kaji saw her as a nuisance in the way to seeing Misato.

"What are you doing there?! You won't do anything! You won't help me! You won't even hold me!" She could hear herself scream out.

"STOP ATTACKING MY MIND!" Asuka screamed. But the Angel seemed curious about this outburst as it probed deeper still.

A girl ran in the fields asking for her mommy. A mommy who was never quite the same.

"NOOOO! STOP! STOP VIOLATING ME!" Asuka yelled as she fell into a catatonic position, trembling in terror as Unit 02 did the same.

The possessed Great Mazinger turned from the disabled Evangelion and turned to the blue target who was grappling with Mazinger Z. Unit 00 was keeping it unable to hit her with any attacks as she'd initiated a choke-hold around it's neck. With no weapons in it's back, the Kedora struggled to keep Unit 00 occupied.

That all changed when Rei was struck by Great Typhoon, letting go with one hand from the impact of the winds. It was all Mazinger Z needed as a Photon Beam dislodged Rei's other hand, the Evangelion going on the defensive.

"Hey! Those Mazingers aren't your property, Doctor Hell!" Kouji's voice was heard as Shin Getter could be seen over the horizon.

"Kouji Kabuto - ! So we finally meet, Mazinkaiser! And you brought along Shin Getter Robo as well, I see. Now I will counter that advanced Mazinger and Getter with my advanced Mechanical Beast!" Dr. Hell boasted as the Staff of Bardos pulsed again.

"RISE! GARADOUBLAS!" Dr. Hell roared.

The next mechanical beast was a titan, the monster Doublas M2 crossed with Garada K-7. It's main body was humanoid, with Garada's main body, a skull mask with two protruding scythes for a head and the standard four limbs. The rest was two long sinuous necks with triangular heads at the end of each. The mechanical fusion let out a hiss as it spread crimson wings and flew towards Shin Getter Robo.

"I never planned on Mazinger Z or Great Mazinger fighting Mazinkaiser! Not when I can defeat it with my Garadoublas and have all three for a matching set!" Dr. Hell boasted.

"Hey Go, drop me! I'll fight that thing while you deal with the Mazingers!" Kouji proposed.

"But . . . I'll go all out, Kouji. They might not survive."

"That's a risk I'll have to deal with! Grandpa wouldn't want Mazinger to become a mechanical devil, and it's Mazinkaiser's mission to destroy the devil! I'll let you rough them up in Kaiser's stead!"

"Roger." Go said as he let go of Mazinkaiser.

"OVER HERE, DR. HELL!" Kouji yelled as Mazinkaiser fell. Garadoublas rammed into it and slammed it into a nearby mountainside as Go landed to fire a Getter Beam at Mazinger Z, making the possessed machine turn to face him.

"Sorry Kouji. GETTER SCYTHE!" Go yelled as black liquid metal shot out of Shin Getter's shoulder, solidifying into a fearsome and gigantic scythe.

"Raaaarggh!" Go snarled and swung the blade, slamming it into Mazinger's back and knocking the machine down.

Then he spun around and blocked a slash from Great Mazinger's blade with Shin Getter's wrist blade.

"Great Mazinger then? Fine. Your opponent will be Shin Getter Robo." Go said as he parried the blade and swung again.

/

Laser beams fired from Garadoublas' heads and Mazinkaiser raised both arms in an X formation to ward off each one.

"Gah! Try this as a counterattack!" Kouji roared as he grabbed the dial for Z's photon beam from muscle memory.

"PHOTON BEAM!" Kouji screamed as yellow hatred blasted out of Mazinkaiser's eyes, lancing out and striking Garadoublas as the other machine staggered back.

"That much whallop from just a photon beam!? Alright then, time to see what else this Mazinkaiser can do!"

Mazinkaiser advanced, slamming a fist into the middle head of Garadoublas. The head swung back from the impact but the other two heads jabbed at the Pilder, knocking Kouji around as they struck. Not enough to damage Kaiser, but Kouji was disoriented as the mechanical monster grabbed Mazinkaiser and threw it backwards.

The ground shuttered as the Kaiser fell, Kouji grunting in pain from theimpact.

/

"Sir, the Lance of Longinus is on it's way. Do we launch Unit 01?" Misato asked.

"No. Unit 01 and it's pilot are to remain here." Gendo said. "This operation will succeed with Units 00 and 02."

Shinji ran into the room and Misato put her finger to her lips to silence him as the boy looked to the combat screen projecting the fight.

/

Go turned and saw Mazinkaiser struggling to get up, knocked down again by Garadoublas.

"Do you mind, freak?!" Kouji yelled. "I can't even read the damn pilot manual with you knocking Kaiser around!"

Rei spoke as Unit 00 blocked Breast Fire with her AT Field.

"Assist the others. Then we will defeat the Mazingers and destroy the Angel."

"Are you sure? You might die?"

"That's fine. If I die, I can be replaced." Rei said.

Go's eyes widened as Rei said that.

"I'll be back, Ayanami!" Go yelled as Shin Getter took off.

"Getter beam!" Go screamed as the attack from Shin Getter's head struck Garadoublas in the back.

"Let's make it a dynamic finish! FIRE BLASTER!" Kouji roared as the chest plates on Mazinkaiser started to glow orange.

Garadoublas saw the attack coming and flapped it's wings, flying back to avoid the deadly heat beam.

"Impressive! But you still can't pin down my fused mechanical monster!" Dr. Hell said as he laughed and laughed.

"That Angel is going to keep hurting Asuka until we stop it." Go said. "Kouji, isolate Garadoublas where you can finish it off!"

Kouji nodded as Mazinkaiser stood.

_"Turbo Smasher Punch!" _Kouji screamed as both of Mazinkaiser's edged fists spun around rapidly before firing off in succession. The first one rammed into one of Garadoublas' wings, and the second slammed into it's chest, knocking the creature out of the skies as it landed on the edge of the surrounding land, near the sea.

"Won't let you escape!" Kouji yelled as Mazinkaiser ran at it's target, both Turbo Smasher Punches looping backwards to re-connect to Kaiser's arms. The devil god machine wasted no time leaping at Garadoublas, ramming into it and sending both falling into the ocean as they grappled on the way down. There was a huge splash as the two titans hit the water.

/

Shin Getter Robo rapidly tore through the sky and Go grit his teeth to fight against the sheer force. The acceleration was difficult to whether just by himself. Still, he was approaching the edge of the stratosphere rapidly. He'd be to the Angel in three minutes.

It was not enough time as the Angel moved it's focus from the Evangelion on the ground to the Getter approaching at rapid speed.

"Getter Beam!" Go screamed as the blast fired from Shin Getter's forehead, striking the AT Field to no effect. Then Go yelled as the Angel's probe struck him. He stopped moving and Shin Getter began to fall back to Earth.

His memories were not enough for Arael to be satisfied. Just fractures of someone else. Not at all what the creature expected. It stopped probing his mind and returned to the earlier host that's brain had been so intriguing.

/

Mazinkaiser was slammed into the ocean floor and Kouji grunted at the change in pressure. It was bad enough that he was still new to the machine, but Dr. Hell was busting out the big guns and on top of that Kouji's own weakened state from Commander Ikari's confinement meant he was having trouble staying in the fight. Gardoublas struck him and the back of Mazinkaiser's head hit the ocean floor with a crack. Kouji moved his tongue back so that he wouldn't bite it from the impact and yelled.

"Mazinkaiser! I know that this is our first mission together, but please-! We need to end this _now_!" Kouji yelled.

Then a light began blinking. Not a warning light but a warm yellow light, slowly fading in and out even as Garadoublas struck again and again.

Kouji saw the text on the dial and his eyes narrowed as he pressed it and gave the verbal command to use it.

_"Mazinpower!"_

_/_

The crimson lance finally arrived, stabbing through the air before stopping and hovering in mid-air. Rei was quick to grasp it. She spun and used it to parry Great's Mazinger Blade, finding difficulty blocking the machine as it now had two swords out.

Shin Getter slammed Mazinger Z into the ground and moved to grab Great Mazinger. Rei could hear Go panting as the Getter silently grappled with both Mazingers.

Rei used the lance to shove Great backwards, letting Shin Getter grab the Mazinger and keep it away from her as she looked up to the Angel.

"Spear of Longinus, launch!" Rei yelled as she hurled the twin-tipped crimson spear skywards.

/

Garadoublas rose from the waters, a predatory roar escaping it's mouths as it was free of the enemies' grip.

_"Fine! Now that Mazinkaiser is in the ocean, finish off the rest, Garadoublas! I'll deal with Mazinkaiser later-"_

"_-TURBO SMASHER PUNCH!"_

Dr. Hell was cut off as a black armored fist flew from the ocean, breaking through the surface water and clenching a silver blade with a fine golden handle in it's grip. The rocket punch flew past Garadoublas, slicing two of it's heads off in a clean cut as the fist let go of the blade, the sword landing point down in the ground. Then the rocket punch traveled back down, slamming into Garadoublas and pushing it back towards the devil in the deep.

"Now let's try again, Go! It can't dodge this deeply underwater!" Kouji's voice could be heard from Shin Getter's comm.

"Alright." Go finally said as he used Getter Razor from Shin Getter's arm to block Mazinger Z's iron cutter attack.

Shin Getter was over the water in an instant, the chest port for Getter Beam sliding open as it began to charge green.

_"Fire Blaster!"_ Kouji yelled as the water began to boil, a crimson tide of heat cleaving through the surface and pushing Garadoublas towards Shin Getter.

_"Getter Beam!"_ Go cried out as Shin Getter Robo's strongest Getter Beam slammed downwards into Garadoublas' back, the creature screaming as the two opposing blasts tore it to pieces with a final scream, exploding over the ocean as the debris from it's body fell into the waters below.

"That do it?" Kouji asked and Go frowned.

"The Evangelions are still facing the Mazinger Brothers." Go answered.

/

The Spear of Longinus finally struck and Areal let out a shriek and immediately was destroyed as the lance did its work. The angel's central eye was pierced and it shattered apart from the power of the aritfact.

Shin Getter turned to look to the battle at hand. Ayanami was overwhelmed by the two Mazingers' simultaneous attacks, four rocket punches striking her simultaneously and knocking her down.

Meanwhile, Unit 02 was still on the ground, trembling from the mental attack.

_**"Asuka!"**_ Shinji screamed from the control room.

"Shinji, be quiet!" Misato yelled and Shinji shook her off, shaking his head.

"Asuka! Fight it! We need you to fight! We need you! Stand up! _**Asuka**_!" Shinji yelled as loudly as he could.

/

She heard the boy call out to her and the darkness vanished. The trauma sank back into her, a wound still gaping but no longer spurting blood. The pain turned into a reminder that she was alive.

Unit 02 stood as Asuka snarled, looking around to see both Mazingers turn to face the revived Evangelion.

No words would do as she kicked Mazinger Z in the chest, knocking it backwards as she turned to Great Mazinger, stepping backwards to avoid the Mazinger Blades. She noticed the chest panel glowing red and deployed her AT field to stop the heatwave before it become a problem.

She lept back and looked around. She needed a weapon.

"Asuka! Use the Shoulder Slicer!" Kouji yelled. The Kaiser Pilder had broken through the surface of the water, Kouji opting to pick up Kaiser when the battle was over. For now, his streamlined red craft flanked the far larger Unit 02 as it distracted Mazinger Z with a photon beam from the craft's nosecone.

The girl looked over to the blade embedded in the ground and grinned. Unit 02 agreed as the blade was ripped from the ground, Asuka grabbing it with her EVA's hands and holding it as though it was a baseball bat.

She swung and Great Mazinger blocked, the Kedora leaping away to prepare another attack.

It never got a chance as Kaiser's blade stabbed it directly in the eye. The creature let out a wail as it's purple ichor like blood splattered the tip of the blade. Great Mazinger fell backwards as the Kedora tried to slither away.

"Oh no you don't! Photon Beam!" Kouji yelled as the Pilder's beam attack sliced into what was left of the Kedora, igniting it on fire as it died.

Then Mazinger Z remained. Kouji flew towards it, firing at the Kedora with abandon as Asuka followed suit. Mazinger Z tried to swipe the Kaiser Pilder from the skies, only to miss and catch an overhead slash to the head as Asuka chopped the false brain in half, ending the second Kedora's life as well.

Asuka panted as her Unit 02 slammed the blade into the Earth and leaned on it, feeling the blood lust her EVA shared flow through her for a moment.

Unit 00 stood and Rei reported as her Evangelion stood up again. "Angel defeated. And Dr. Hell's forces as well. The operation was a success."

"Excellent. Return to base." Commander Ikari said.

Asuka exhaled and fell to her knees as Unit 02 did the same.

"Commander, I'm beat. Permission to take a ride back with one of - these?" Asuka asked, pointing to Shin Getter and Mazinkaiser's forms. Shin Getter pulled Mazinkaiser from the water, pulling it back onto land so that Kouji could dock with it again.

"Very well. Return immediately." Gendo said as the choice was really out of his hands.

"Than Shin Getter will carry both Mazingers back to the Photon Labs. I'll see you all later." Go said as Shin Getter started to move towards the fallen Mazingers.

Mazinkaiser stood and Kouji laughed. "Well now Doctor Hell's lost not only double Mazingers, but also that Garadoublas! Rei, you destroyed the Angel, and Asuka, you saved both Z and Great! I'd say this was a decisive victory for all of us! I see you used the Shoulder Slicer pretty well, Asuka!" Kouji said as Kaiser took the blade and held it to it's shoulder, the blade dissolving into photon particles and the hilt fitting snugly in the interior of Mazinkaiser's right shoulder.

The entry plug to Unit 02 ejected and Asuka stood up, breathing deeply. "You expected a different result, Kabuto?!" She asked but was still smiling as Mazinkaiser reached down with it's left hand to let her sit on his palm.

"Unit 00 will recover Unit 02." Rei said as she picked up the other Evangelion, hoisting it over her shoulder.

She walked with Kouji following as Mazinkaiser's colossal footsteps made it easy to track.

"Is that bothering you? Would you prefer to sit in the Pilder?" Kouji asked the girl reclining in Kaiser's palm.

"I'm fine, Kabuto! I hope that Kaiser can run fast, because Sayaka's going to want you back as soon as possible!" she yelled and Kouji laughed.

"I can't wait to see her as well. I just hope my presence is enough to keep Dr. Hell away for a while."

Asuka smiled as her deeds today were worthy of praise. Disabling both Mazingers when wonder-girl was struggling to do so. And she even heard Shinji cry out for her. That was also a plus. And of course now she was being carried home in style. And her ride was even named partly in German. Sometimes, it was all relative.

Half an hour later of walking, Mazinkaiser stopped at the elevator and Asuka smiled. "Hey Shinji, take a picture of me!" She said, laughing and giving a wave as her copilot fumbled with his phone. The scars had been unearthed and she was still processing that, but now the feelings of terror were receding. For better or worse today felt like a victory.


	7. Stage 7: The Brave is Mazinger

Koros45 doesn't own Getter Robo Armageddon, Mazinkaiser, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Shin Getter Robo vs. Mazinkaiser vs. Neon Genesis Evangelion – The Impact!

Stage Seven [ The Brave is Mazinger ]

SEELE was cross but that was nothing new. Kaji listened as they berated NERV and chiefly, Gendo.

"The Spear of Longinus was lost?!" One of the members stated with disbelief.

"My goal was to stop the Angel by any means necessary." Gendo explained. "As circumstances dictated, that was the best option."

"Letting a foreign element like these other machines into your fight?! Far too unpredictable." Another member of SEELE spoke.

"I let that element interfere due to another outside factor. The Evangelions were still able to neutralize the Angel and deal with the others." Gendo said with a hard line in his voice.

"Still the accelerated speed of the Angel attacks. . . this was not forseen in the Dead Sea Scrolls." The voice of Lorenz Keel spoke.

"What do you suggest we do about it, Mr. Ikari?" Another member of SEELE asked.

"The thing known as Shin Dragon. Our sources say it may be in Antarctica. Perhaps it is influencing Adam in some way. We will investigate this." Gendo said simply.

"Than it is adjourned. We all know our roles here. Do not test us again, Ikari."

The meeting was more or less over after that, Kaji, Gendo and Fuyutsuki leaving soon after. Gendo was silent the way back and Kaji soon found trying to make conversation with Fuyutsuki was awkward. He thought about being anywhere but stuck in his predicament. At Misato's bedside. Or even in The Tower hearing the news on Shin Dragon from Hayato.

_"Just when is SEELE going to make their big move? And just how are they going to move against something as big as Shin Dragon?" _Kaji wondered to himself.

/

_"Mommy! I'll die with you! As long as you'll still be my mommy!" _Asuka pleaded. But it didn't matter. In the end the doll was the thing that died alongside her mother. The memory came back and she woke up with clammy skin. It took a lot to get out of bed, trudging to the bathroom. Her earlier confidence and bravado were pushed to the side as the wound reopened in her head, the memories spilling out once again.

_"Why do I have to go through this?! I have no intention of having a child!" _Asuka thought as she cleaned herself up from the period. Then she checked the time. 5:00 AM. Too early to do anything important but too late to go back to sleep. She scowled and turned on the hot water again.

/

"_He had to live after the Second Impact, doesn't he? In this hell..."_

_"If he wants to survive, anywhere could be like Heaven. He has a chance to be happy anytime because he's alive." _

His mother's voice finished speaking and Shinji awoke. He heard the moving around and opened his eyes, frustrated that the dream had ended. He couldn't even remember it but it was a dream where he was happy. He turned on the lights and looked around the small room that used to be a closet. His cello and suitcase were the only two things that he could really call his own. Shinji sighed as he heard the shower turn on and then a shout in German regarding the temperature. So Asuka was awake.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up. 5:05 AM. With nothing to do. Shinji looked over to the Cello and opened the case, pulling out the instrument and propping it up as he began to play a song from memory. It had been a long time since he'd played the instrument and he was surprised how quickly it all came back to him.

_"Shinji. How you've grown."_ His mother had said in the time on the train.

_"Mother. It that really you?" _Shinji had asked.

She nodded to him and put her hands on his shoulders. _"I don't know how, but you've found me this deep inside of Evangelion Unit 01." _Yui said as she sat next to him on the train.

_". . . Mother, why did you become part of the Evangelion?"_ Shinji asked her.

_"I-" Y_ui paused and looked frustrated as she began to think, her brow furrowing the same way Shinji's did.

_"I wanted to give a light to the future. To show you and your father the hope that still exists for humanity." _She laughed in a sad kind of way as she looked at her son.

_"I supposed that's not what you saw that day, was it?"_ She asked him.  
_  
"I didn't recognize EVA Unit 01 at first. But . . . It always felt like you. Like you were watching over me." _Shinji answered. _"I didn't remember that memory until recently. It was something I might've repressed." _

_"Shinji, I'm not exactly in control of myself when I'm Unit 01. The 'armor' you see covering Unit 01 is designed as restraints. The berserker system is when I take over Unit 01's body. But the Evangelion is not something that a human soul can hope to surpass. It is an evolution of humanity in a sense. I'm sorry if I've caused you pain like this."_ His mother said as she gave him a hug. Shinji returned it and started to cry.

_"Shinji? . . . "  
_  
_"Father . . . he used a Dummy Plug to try and get around my control! It just made you angry. One of my best friends almost died because of your rampage and I could do nothing but listen to the whole thing."_ Shinji explained.

_"Gendo did that. . . I see." _Yui said, looking sad for a moment.

_"Shinji, do you hate your parents?"_ She asked.

_"I don't hate you, mother. And I don't know if I hate father or not. Father and I both miss you. But after you vanished, father became distant. He -" _Shinji stopped and started shaking.

_"All he sees me as is a pilot for the Evangelion."  
_  
_"Shinji, I want you to listen to me very carefully."_ Yui said, suddenly turning serious for a moment.

/

The door to his room swung open and Shinji stopped playing the Cello, the strings vibrating from his last note.

"Hey, I'm surprised you're playing that so early." A wet-haired Asuka said. She was wearing a white T-shirt and black shorts.

" . . . It's been a while." Shinji said, remembering the last time he'd done so and she enjoyed it.

"Well, can I hear you play again?" Asuka asked him. Shinji blinked but nodded.

She sat next to him on the bed as he started up another song, the stupidly early hour of the morning dulling his normal self-conscious fears as he worked.

Asuka was still surprised at the boy's talent with the instrument. From the way he held the Cello and the precise sounds, it was clear he used to play it more than he let on. Benkei's words of a hobby one liked came to mind as Shinji finished the song.

He was startled again as Asuka gave him a light applause. "Not bad. Like I said, you're skilled at this, Shinji."

He blinked. "Well I guess so. I never really thought of it as a strength."

She sighed. "Typical Shinji. But really, that was good. I'm still surprised."

Shinji blinked. "Thanks, Asuka."

She gave him a smirk and the look confused him. Something in his brain switched on and he found that he wanted to match her energy with his own. Whatever that meant. The kiss she'd given him that he'd failed to reciprocate certainly was on his mind suddenly.

"Well better put that away before you wake up Misato. But bring that to the party this weekend. I'm sure that Kouji and Sayaka will get a kick out of it." Asuka encouraged.

"Party?" Shinji asked with a blink. Asuka stopped, reminding herself that she'd been cross seeing Shinji with Rei the last time she'd spoken to Sayaka about the event.

"Yeah. Sayaka wants us to visit the Photon labs for a proper party. I think that she and her dad feel bad about the way dinner ended." Asuka said. "And I know Benkei feels bad about how lunch ended with Rei and I." Asuka said.

"Oh." Shinji blinked. "Yeah, that sounds like it could be fun." He didn't ask about Benkei and Asuka was relieved. No sense in bringing up wonder-girl while she and Shinji were already talking about going to the party.

"Great. Now what's today? More sync tests." Asuka said, making a face. "And on top of that your Evangelion's still not cleared to launch yet. Let's hope that changes – yesterday was really tense."

Asuka looked like she was about to brag about her achievements but stopped, her smile a thin disguise for the events yesterday.

"Asuka, that Angel attacked you. You were so confident after the battle saving Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger, and later being carried back by Mazinkaiser that I dismissed it. But what happened to you? You sounded like you were in a lot of pain." Shinji said, standing up and looking worried.

"I – I won that fight, anyway right?" Asuka said with an uneasy smile, her eyes betraying the expression she wanted to have and Shinji frowned. It was unlike her to deflect things like that.

"Asuka. I also – inside Unit 01, I saw something I haven't talked to anyone about. So I know how that feels, keeping a big secret inside of you." Shinji said, putting the Cello away and standing up as the two stared at each other.

"You don't know this, Shinji. There's no way you can know." Asuka said with finality before stepping back into the hallway.

"Well, if you need to talk to me, I'm right here." Shinji said and Asuka exhaled.

"You already called out for me before, dummy. Remember?" She asked. "It was your voice I heard that woke me up from that Angel's attack." Then she blinked, a prominent blush on her face.

"Huh?" Shinji looked completely confused and Asuka's filter was completely gone this early in the morning.

"Idiot! I can't talk this early in the morning! I'm getting breakfast." She said, turning to walk down the hallway, leaving Shinji Ikari even more confused than earlier.

/

". . . The problem yesterday was Shin Getter just had one pilot." Go said as he turned to Ryoma. "If we had three, I think we would've had a chance disabling that particular Angel by ourselves."

"Even with those mental attacks?" Ryoma said, downing a mug of coffee.

Go nodded. "Yes. My own connection with Shin Getter might have been able to mitigate that. Shin Getter 2's speed was fast enough to re-enter the atmosphere from space in a matter of seconds. And the Drill Attack was able to break though Zeruel's AT field after it was hit with Drill Hurricane. But with just one pilot at the controls, that's not possible."

"And what about the other day? There's no way Shin Getter should've done so little against Zereul." Gai said, crossing his arms with a frown.

"It was still going through minor system repairs, remember? And on top of that you and Kei aren't used to fighting things other than Invaders with it." Benkei said.

"But Dad!- If that was you, Hayato and Ryoma in there, surely you'd be able to beat it." Kei said.

"Don't give me too much credit. Black Getter was there too! I could sortie faster by myself, and I didn't want Tetsuya to go in alone." Ryoma said, pouring another cup of coffee. "And even with Ryoma Nagare, all I did was be a big target for the thing until Shinji was able to deploy." The man said.

"Well so far the EVA kids are handling the Angels pretty well. And let's also remember our newest ally Mazinkaiser is quite the powerhouse as well." Benkei said and Go nodded.

"Even moreso considering yesterday was Kouji's first time controlling that thing. Upgraded attacks of the standard Z, and even it's own advanced Mazinger Blade in the shoulder called the Shoulder Slicer. With New Chogokin armor as well." Go mused. "Kouji described that thing as 'humanity's trump card.' And considering how it went toe to toe with that awakened Unit 01, I wouldn't rule that title out."

"Alright. So from what I understand we now should always deploy Shin Getter with three pilots, right?" Kei asked and the rest of the Getter Team nodded. "Obviously." Kei said with a chuckle.

"And we also only go to Tokyo – 3 if we're allowed to leave again with all of our machines." Ryoma said with a frown. "I really thought that Gendo Ikari would have given us a free pass considering how much we assisted. But after seeing Kaiser go berserk like that, I have to say it was smart of him to lock it up."

"What's that about Kaiser?" Kouji Kabuto asked as he walked downstairs in blue pajamas.

"Oh. Just talking about how well you controlled it yesterday. It's sure quite the beast in action." Ryoma said and Kouji grinned, giving the older man a fist bump.

"Hell yeah! NERV better think twice about underestimating me!" Kouji said and the group laughed.

"Speaking of NERV, Rei says we can have another strategy meeting." Benkei said. "But I think it would be smart to not bring a Getter this time. We don't want Shin Getter locked up if Shin Dragon moves again."

Go nodded. "I'll go then. I want to speak with Ayanami anyway."

Kouji blinked. "Huh?! You got a crush on her or something?"

"No." Go said emotionlessly. "I simply feel she and I may be alike."

"Huh. Well that's new." Kei said. "I'd like to meet her as well then. If she's anything like my big brother, I want to see myself."

Gai sighed. "I don't want to go to NERV though."

Kouji smiled. "Well then we'll keep three Getter Pilots here, Ryoma, Gai, and Benkei. Then you can send Go and Kei to NERV. That way we'll be able to use Mazinkaiser and Shin Getter if anything bad happens."

"Yeah, but none of us are skilled at using Shin Getter 2." Gai said and Kouji sighed.

"I think you'll manage just fine. Just stick with Shin Getter 1 and 3 if it's that big of a deal." Kouji said.

"I think that's a safer idea than leaving the Photon Labs unguarded. Now all the passcodes have been reset and the Photon Barrier is back up. But still – I don't think Dr. Hell's quite done." Ryoma said and Kouji nodded.

"I really appreciate your help, Getter Team. With Tetsuya and Jun gone, Sayaka, Boss, and I feel pretty outnumbered sometimes." Kouji said.

/

Misato woke up to music and then Asuka's voice yelling about something. Given the girl's yelling the other night, it was enough to make Misato worry about her.

Misato sat up and checked her phone. Kaji had texted her from an anonymous number.

_"This is K. Meeting with SEELE over. Need to meet you today. Lots of things to say. When are you free?" _

The text had been sent at 4 AM. Misato sighed and sat up, washing her hair in the sink and making due with that as she heard the shower running again, Shinji yelling as he slipped in it. Then Asuka yelled 'Idiot' again from the living room.

It took her half an hour to get ready for work, looking professional as Misato slipped on her red jacket and walked out of the door.

"Asuka, are you doing ok?" Misato asked. Asuka turned from the TV, looking tired and fed up with something.

"Misato, I'm doing alright. Just have a lot going on right now."

She looked back to the TV and Misato wasn't going to continue the conversation if it would end with the word 'idiot'.

"What about you, Shinji?" She yelled.

"I'm okay!" Shinji yelled back his voice carrying despite being in the shower.

"Well I'm going to work in twenty minutes. Hurry up and get dressed and I'll give you both a ride there." Misato offered.

The water stopped and Shinji yelled. "Great. I'll get ready."

Asuka sulked for a moment, unable to distract herself from the traumatic events of the other day. Even beating something like Mazinger Z or Great Mazinger felt cheap. After all – they were just puppets at that point. Dr. Hell's little monsters couldn't hope to measure up to Kouji or Tetsuya's skills.

But the worst part was that victory didn't just cure all of her problems from the Angel attack. Asuka dropped the remote, standing to let Pen-Pen walk by and take her place watching the news.

/

Shin Dragon tore through the skies, the elongated and dragonic Getter letting out a howl as it's face tore through the mist.

"Shin Dragon?!" Hayato heard a crewman say as The Tower spotted the gigantic being.

"Easy everyone. Let's just observe where it's going." Hayato said, shutting down any panic with only a firm voice and a glance.

The creature flew high above The Tower mobile fortress, body of snakelike coils winding left and right.

"As we thought. It's heading for Japan." Hayato observed. "Contact the Getter Team at the Photon Labs. And send a message to NERV. Even if this isn't an Angel, it should be seen as everyone's problem. And tell Go that the time is now for Operation Jackrabbit."

The pilot of Shin Getter 2 and current leader of this operation had a smile on his face despite the planetary threat that was Shin Dragon. _"Professor Yumi will take this threat seriously. Now the ball's in your court, Gendo Ikari." _

/

Misato frowned as Asuka left the latest sync test. The girl's numbers were down again. Not enough to make Unit 02 inoperable, but they were the sign of a potential red flag. She swallowed the earlier disdain she had for Ritsuko the other day and approached the scientist.

"Hey Ritsuko. Do you mind looking at Asuka's latest test results?" Misato asked. The other woman looked to her and it was clear to Misato that Ritsuko was tired.

"Yeah. I'll look in a minute, Misato. I'm having trouble analyzing Unit 01 after Shinji returned. It's like something's inside it interfering with our instruments."

"Thanks Ritsuko." Misato said and the other woman blinked.

"I thought you saw Kaji?" The scientist asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Too much time dealing with NERV's guests in the last twenty-four hours. Maybe tonight if he's free." Misato said and Ritsuko exhaled, no doubt a hidden yawn.

"Who has free time anymore? With the world as it is?" She asked.

"Well as a counterpoint, why don't we all have more free time if the world's really so screwed?" Misato asked and Ritsuko smiled.

"Takes me back to our college days, Misato." She said, grabbing the sync test results. She frowned, looking surprised. "But this doesn't make any sense! For a person as driven to succeed as Asuka, her score should be much higher after what she did yesterday."

"Should we focus on Rei again?" Misato asked. "I don't want Asuka's ego to be hurt if we're 'showing favor to wonder-girl'." Misato said in quotes.

"Hm. I think at the moment that's a good idea. If this trend of negative tests continues, we may have to seriously consider another pilot for Unit 02." Ritsuko said bluntly.

Misato nodded. "Damn, cold and hard logic. But you're right. If her test scores stay this low we'll have to get another pilot ready. I just wonder what excuse I can possibly make up that Asuka will buy?"

"The Angel from yesterday did shake her up and perhaps she's hiding the damage as best she can. You could always have her do special training at the Photon Labs while we prepare for a replacement pilot?" Ritsuko added.

"Well let's see how she is in the next test before we write her off just yet." Misato said.

"And what about Unit 01? Can we put it back on standby?" Misato asked.

"That's for Commander Ikari to decide." Ritsuko said and Misato nodded. "Ritsuko, thanks for looking at this with me."

"Not a problem." Ritsuko said and the conversation ended there.

/

Kaji was the last one off the plane as Commander Ikari and Fuyutsuki got in a car that would give them a beeline straight to NERV HQ. As for Kaji, he had other things to do.

He first checked Misato's text and smiled, having memorized her phone number.

The next of which was to sit on a bench and recline, looking at the shadows the sun cast down on Tokyo-3. He waited for the man in question to pass and then sent out the message via flip phone. Kaji immediately removed the battery and threw the phone's husk in a puddle of water before tossing the shell of it in the trash.

Things were progressing at an even faster rate than SEELE predicted. At this point, the outcome of things was anyone's guess.

Kaji looked at his watch and smiled. Misato would be free in about six hours. Until then he had to get a new phone and then tend to some watermelons.

/

Shin Getter Robo hovered over the clouds, Ryoma looking down at the small hovercraft the large Getter was holding.

"Go, are you sure you're fine with just that Beetle ship?" Benkei asked.

Go nodded. "Remember, I can communicate with Shin Getter if things get out of hand. Just make sure we're not that quick to jump the gun as we were with Zeruel this time."

"All right. Oh, and give that Gendo Ikari a kick in the balls if he gives you any trouble." Ryoma said.

Kei closed her eyes and smiled slightly. "I don't think things will resort to that." The woman said as Shin Getter let go of the craft, letting Go and Kei enter Tokyo – 3's airspace.

"Be seeing you then." Gai said as Shin Getter departed away from Tokyo – 3.

/

"Commander Ikari, on deck." Misato said as Gendo stood back in the operator's booth.

"Our objective is unchanged. The eradication of the Angels will continue as planned. We also are now going to monitor the creature known only as Shin Dragon." Gendo said.

"Sir, the Getter Team sent us a message regarding this 'Shin Dragon'. One of the aides on the bridge said and handed Commander Ikari the news.

"Hmm. Then we can expect the Angels to appear at a regular rate now. The timetable has changed. Let the Photon Labs know we have received the message. Miss Katsuragi, your report was extensive but in depth. I want you to work with the Getter Team and Photon Labs to plan for countermeasures if this 'Shin Dragon' attacks Tokyo 03. That is all."

Not a complement for her but not exactly an insult either. Misato responded with a 'sir!' and returned to work.

/

Rei Ayanami looked up as the Beetle craft landed, Go and Kei exiting it to walk towards her. Kei gave her a wave as she ran ahead of Go.

"Hi there!" Kei said, extending a hand in greeting. Rei shook the hand, aware that it was warm, just like Shinji's. The girl's smile was also genuine and her strong but positive appearance was a counterpoint to Go's stoic and tall figure.

"Welcome back to NERV HQ." Rei said and Go caught up.

"Rei Ayanami. We're here to discuss battle tactics. As well as some other things." Go said.

"Other things?" Rei asked and Go nodded.

"But tactics first! Father won't have it another way!" Kei said and led the trio into the interior of NERV while a ground crew towed the Beetle craft inside of the base.

The three made it into a spartan breakroom with abysmal lighting.

"Here is the data I gathered the other day after watching our records of the battle." Rei said, giving Kei a data card. "And I believe that a synchronous attack will be most effective. The last two engagements against the Angels weren't coordinated."

"That's right." Go said. "If we had planned ahead, Shin Getter might've been able to intercept either Angel before things got as bad."

"That said, I don't think that Commander Ikari or Mr. Jin will see eye to eye on anything." Kei said with a sigh.

"Well at the very least we can communicate in the field." Go said. "Yesterday was at least an improvement. Kouji, Asuka, Rei and I had better teamwork than the last few joint encounters."

Kei nodded and pulled out some papers with a lot of numbers written on them.

"These aren't official documents – just my own notes, so they're safer if you were to lose them or if they were stolen." Kei said.

"What are they?" Rei asked.

"The fastest speeds I've been able to clock with Shin Getter 2. It's the fastest thing the Photon Labs has. The fight with Zeruel showed us that a fast response to Angel attacks is important but our approach could've been smoother. If Shin Getter had appeared first, and with the right approach, assistance by Great Mazinger and Black Getter might've been enough to deal with that Angel without involving any Evangelions." Kei said.

"I agree. And our Evangelion launches are decided at specific times by the Commander in charge. There may be cases where we need to launch even if there are no orders. Your Super Robot army is more versatile in that case – most of you can fly to assist us if need be."

Go nodded. "But the EVAs are still the most effective things against the Angels. Neutralizing an AT field isn't something many of our machines can do. With the exception of Mazinkaiser it seems."

"Still the next Angel may be something completely different than we faced in the past – the majority of the Angels have varied since we first faced them." Rei said.

There was silence for a moment and she spoke again.

"You mentioned there was something else to speak to me about?"

/

Shinji sat inside of Unit 01 and did his best to relax.

_"Mother. I'm back." _he thought, trying to connect the image of her he saw on the train to the purple clad cyborg he was currently linked to.

Even though he knew she was there, it was still difficult to accept. Shinji frowned and looked over to Unit 02, Unit 01's head turning to accommodate him when he gave the thought.

Asuka was testing Unit 02's reflexes, making all sorts of handsigns as Unit 02 replicated them. A thumbs up that quickly became a tumbs down when Shinji looked her way. A rock – on that became Spider-Man's web shooting pose. A peace sign. A middle finger. Another middle finger with the other hand. And then an OK finger sign.

"Hey Shinji." She said, sounding bored as one of the hands turned into a wave.

"What is it, Asuka?" Shinji asked, feeling strange seeing Unit 02 make those handsigns while he heard its voice as Asuka's.

"Wanna have a thumb war with our EVAs?" She asked.

"What? But this is an official test." Shinji pointed out.

"Yeah. A coordination test. So this is the perfect thing to make us concentrate. Put her there!" She challenged, Unit 02 stepping a bit forward to extend it's hand to Unit 01 and Shinji.

"Well I suppose that's true." Shinji said before he did the same, clasping Unit 02's hand and dismissing thoughts that it was a roundabout way of holding hands with Asuka.

The two began a thumbwar, Shinji narrowing his eyes as he concentrated on just Unit 01's hand, manipulating the thumb to avoid Asuka's own and attempting to pin it. Shinji was close as he felt Unit 01's thumb push down Unit 02's own. But that was a mistake as Asuka had planned that, waiting for Shinji's push to move her thumb at the last second, pivoting around Unit 01's to pin it for the game.

"Hah! I got it!" Asuka said, making a fist pump and then pointing at Unit 01 with fingerguns before shifting again to her right arm bent at a ninty degree angle pointing up with her left arm crossing over it..

Shinji sighed. "You're letting the Mazinger pilots rub off on you."

Asuka laughed. "That's probably true. But I really can't find a problem with that."

"Both of you, focus on the next exercise. And be glad Commander Ikari's not on deck or that would have been bad form." Misato said.

"That's right. I don't want to have to explain to the Commander how Unit 02 destroyed Unit 01 with a Specium Ray." Ritsuko added with a wink.

"Blah blah blah." Asuka mouthed through the speaker just so Shinji could hear, yet still followed the order.

Shinji frowned and leaned back as far as he could. _"Mother."_ He thought again, wondering what she'd think of him using the thing her soul was bonded to for something as meaningless as a thumb war.

/

Asuka huffed and stretched in the cockpit, tapping her toe, glad that Unit 02 didn't follow that specific action. If Misato was going to be micromanaging today, that meant it would be very boring until the next Angel attack. It was frustrating being connected to something as huge as an Evangelion but unable to do anything with it. At least she had the victory against Shinji, but it felt so small. The hole in her heart was still there, a headless doll appearing from time to time in her mind.

"Dammit." She murmured, closing her eyes and taking a breath as she focused on her connection to the EVA.

Then she remembered the morning. The hot water on her back. And the surprise and fondness she had for the song on the Cello she'd heard Shinji play. The combination of feelings was strong. And it brought another feeling to bear as Asuka manipulated the EVA's systems. She realized that she could feel – breathing?  
_  
"The Evangelion is alive?" _Asuka thought as she took another breath, doing her best to keep relaxing, keeping the doll at bay.

She remembered the walk back home the other day, sitting in Mazinkaiser's palm as the colossal super robot's steps boomed.

/

_"Hey Kabuto, is that thing walking on it's own? Or are you telling it to do that?" _She asked him.

_"Heh! Mazinkaiser doesn't need me to use the pedals for everything! I just start walking forward to NERV HQ and it finds a way to get there!" _

_"So you don't manipulate it's fingers or legs?"_ Asuka asked, feeling a bit unsafe if he wasn't literally in charge of the robot's open palm.

_"Nope. That's all Mazinkaiser. At most I control the arms, body and declare the attacks. Like I said, there are pedals for the legs, but that's only if I'm in a big hurry, or need to be careful where Kaiser is stepping. It's the same control system as Mazinger Z more or less."_ Kouji said.

_"So it's about trust then?"_ Asuka asked.

_"I guess so. Like – the Pilder is supposed to be a Mazinger's brain, right? So we send the signals for it to follow but it does the rest itself." _Kouji said.

_"Do you see Mazinkaiser as a puppet to control?" _Asuka asked, wanting an answer to her current problem.

_"Hell no! Mazinkaiser's the one who does most of the work! I'm just the guy pulling levers and calling out attack names!" _Kouji laughed.

_"Tetsuya referred to Great Mazinger as a hero – not himself. Kind of like that?"_ Asuka asked him.

_"Well yeah, I guess. It makes it easier to work with a robot if you see them as something larger than life rather than just some kind of second skin. That's what I think anyway. Otherwise I'd have a really big ego!"_ Kouji said.

Asuka laughed. _"Well you still have a big head, but I don't want to imagine what you'd be like with an even bigger one!"_

/

She glanced at Unit 01 and wondered how Shinji felt. She still hadn't asked him about what it felt being LCL goop. Her frustrations with him talking to Rei seemed so petty now that she felt her past trauma so fresh. He was here for her if she just reach out for him. If her tremendous pride would allow that to happen. Asuka felt funny for some reason at that and it caught her off guard.

Then she paused again. It was just like with the breathing before. It wasn't her laughing.

_"Is it my Evangelion?" _She wondered as she thought about how nice it would be to just start running out of the base as fast as Unit 02's legs could take her, just for the sheer thrill of it all.

Asuka stood up as straight as she could and Unit 02 did the same, snapping to attention as she looked straight ahead._ "Right now I'm isolated in the this test, in this thing that I'm expected to operate like myself. But – what if it's more than just that. What if it's really alive after all?"_ She asked herself.

/

"You're a clone?" Rei asked and Go nodded.

"I see. But that aside we don't have anything in common." She said.

"No. But tell me – do you ever remember the memories of your host?" He asked her.

"Not that I can recall." Rei said and looked at Go. "Who were you cloned from?" Ayanami asked him.

"Michiru Saotome." Go said, pulling a picture of a younger Getter team from a pocket in a green army vest he wore. It was part of a full body ensemble to look more professional. The red spandex was a little unsettling in a military facility after all.

The picture showed a young woman in the center of the image, surrounded by her father, Professor Saotome, and the old Getter Team of Hayato, Ryoma, and Musashi Tomoe.

"That girl?" Rei asked, sounding a bit surprised. "But why are you a male?"

Go blinked. "I don't know. My guess would be that father made me after he saw how well Ryoma synchronized with Getter Robo. Perhaps father made my body similar to that of Ryoma's so I could interface with Shin Getter and Shin Dragon easier." Go reasoned.

"Made a certain way to fit a certain role. You are like me then." Rei said.

"Rei, I'm concerned. The other day you said that you were expendable. Why is that?" Go asked.

"Because I can be replaced by another Rei Ayanami. Therefore this Rei Ayanami can put herself in situations that the Second and Third Child cannot."

"That's sick." Kei said, shaking her head. "I don't understand that logic. You're still your own person."

Rei shook her head. "The next Rei will have the same role. I see no problem with this."

"But! The Rei Ayanami that exists right now – if she were to die than the next Rei wouldn't be the same one!" Kei said and Rei closed her eyes.

"I don't see why it is a problem for you."

Kei stood up and looked to Go. "Because he's my brother. And even if he got replaced by another version of Go Ichimonji, it wouldn't be the same. The you that exists right now matters, Rei."

Go put a hand on Kei's arm and she stopped. He looked to Rei.

"The first memory I really remember having is not my own. It is Michiru's. But no matter how much I focus and try to recall, I can never really see any more of that woman's memories. She shares my DNA. But we aren't the same person." Go explained.

"That's different from me though. If I die, another Rei Ayanami will be there." Rei stated.

"A different Rei Ayanami. The current you will cease to exist. You may think that doesn't matter, but what about Shinji and Asuka? Do you think they would want that?" Go asked her.

"The other pilots will still work with me in that situation."

"But they won't be working with the same Rei!" Kei said with a concerned tone.

Rei Ayanami felt like her head hit a wall again. The third time now if she was counting. There was a feeling building up inside of her that was a sister to frustration but she didn't have a word for it. Asuka had the same reaction thought her's had been more of anger than Kei and Go's worry.

"I understand what you are saying about my own individuality. But – I can still be replaced. These memories might not be seen by the next Rei, but they will still exist. In you. In Unit 00. In Commander Ikari. In the other Children. The next Rei will find who she is through those memories."

Kei sighed and looked to Go. "Rei, it was nice to see you. I'm going to go for a walk." She said before turning and walking away.

Once she was gone, Rei looked up to Go. "I'm sorry. Did I upset her?"

Go smiled for a moment. "She's just worried about you and can't figure out what to do. Even if you're alright with dying, I still don't want you to die. You're the only person that I know who also is a clone." Go said.

"I would not be against fighting to preserve my own life. I just don't see my own individuality as important compared to the goals of NERV and Commander Ikari." Rei stated.

"And what happens when there is no more NERV? When Gendo Ikari is no longer in charge of you?" Go asked.

Rei was surprised by the questions. "Then I – I will find another path. Though I don't know what it would be." Rei reasoned.

"What would you like to do?" Go asked and Rei felt herself hit the brick wall again. The same things Asuka and Benkei asked her about, food and colors, and now a career.

"What would I . . . like to do?" Rei asked, this time looking down to the circular table she and Go were sitting at. Rei noticed how close her hand was to Go's own and wondered if he was at all comfortable around her. Not many people were. Even the classmates that found her attractive had kept their distance.

"I don't know exactly. But what about you?" Rei asked Go.

Go smiled. "I don't know myself I don't care. I just want to live in a world where there's no need for fighting. I'd do anything after that – farming, architecture, whatever people need to keep living on."

"You can imagine a world like that?" Rei asked him and Go closed his eyes.

"Conflict will always exist, but I'd like to hope a world with no fighting still can. Otherwise, what are any of us really fighting for?"

/

"Dr. Hell! How is your part of the plan coming along?" Professor Saotome asked as the other man appeared on Shin Dragon's closest monitor.

"My forces are ready. And the ruins excavated have bared quite the fruit! Some uncovered knowledge from a lost civilization. And a new legion of mechanical beasts! They'll be sure to keep the Photon Labs busy!"

Professor Saotome laughed. "Good! Then we'll bury Mazinkaiser inside of the Photon Labs. That embarrassment to science shall be it's tomb!"

"And what of you? Is Shin Dragon ready for your next plan?" Dr. Hell asked.

"Almost! I am waiting on one more variable and then we'll be ready!" The professor said.

**"Dr. Hell. In this situation, are you prepared for what comes after the Invaders are victorious?" **Cohen asked him, the bulky dark skinned man with blonde lion like hair and beard asked him.

"I'm counting on it! As Hell is my name, I am prepared to face Hell itself if that's what it takes to realize my unending ambition of world conquest!" The man yelled back.

_"Hee hee hee! Then we are all agreed!" _Dr. Stinger added.

"Baron Ashura and Count Brocken also share my dream. We will be prepared for the next phase in your plan. But until then we will make sure Kouji Kabuto and this new 'Mazinkaiser' are thoroughly analyzed. It was a mistake for me to assume a larger mechanical beast would be enough to complete the task at hand."

"Doctors." Baron Ashura said, standing up and bowing to Dr. Hell in view of the screen. "I have a plan to make sure Kouji Kabuto never bothers us again! If we can't destroy this Mazinkaiser, we'll just kill the pilot! And if that fails we'll destroy the Photon Labs themselves!"

Dr. Hell put a hand to his beard. "Stand, Baron."

"Yes!" Baron Ashura complied, the split faces of man and woman snapping to attention.

"The ancient Mycean weapons and technology this Island possesses, combined with my genius will crush our foes and pave a way for Shin Dragon to give me dominion of the world!" Dr. Hell exclaimed.

The others nodded and Professor Saotome grinned. "Then it is agreed! Our alliance is forged at this moment! This time the next Angel attack will be met by a swarm of Invaders!"


	8. Stage 8: Dragon

Shin Getter Robo vs. Mazinkaiser vs. Neon Genesis Evangelion – The Impact!

Stage Eight [Dragon]

"C'mon Ayanami! Give Kaiser your best shot!" Kouji's voice echoed across the training grounds. Rei said nothing as she focused on the task at hand.

They were in a large quarry, with a smooth concrete base on the bottom of the rocky place. It was a large enough place for both Mazinkaiser and Unit 00 to move freely.

Rei moved silently and charged on the EVA's thin blue legs.

A punch to Mazinkaiser's face made the metal head jerk to the side and then headbutt Rei's EVA in retaliation. Unit 00 fell to the ground and Rei rubbed her head in pain.

"You never said you'd strike back, Kouji." Shinji said as he observed the fight from an outpost above the quarry and he heard Kouji laugh.

"Hey, I'm only using melee attacks. No Fire Blaster or Turbo Smasher Punch. Be grateful!" Kouji added as Mazinkaiser's foot fell down, aiming for the downed Unit 00's head. Still, Rei was able to step back with her leg range and throw another punch, this time with Unit 00's left hand.

This time Mazinkaiser caught the blue fist and Rei opted to change moves and knee Mazinkaiser in the stomach, feeling only pain as Unit 00's knee collided with the Chogokin Alloy.

The collision caused Mazinkaiser to let go and Unit 00 was able to back away.

"It's no good. That Super Alloy Z armor is too dense for Unit 00 to damage like this." Rei said.

"Hmm. You're sure? When Kaiser and Unit 01 both went berserk, both of them seemed pretty even from the footage on Black Getter's comm." Ryoma interjected as Mazinkaiser took a step forward swinging while Rei dodged the blow.

"Hmph. That's enough." Major Katsuragi said as the simulation ended.

"What?! But we just started!-" Kouji protested.

"Maybe so, but EVA Unit 00 can't deal any damage to that armor without a potential Berserker mode and I don't want to see that again. Having one EVA with that ability is frighting enough as is." The Major said.

"Hmph. Fine. We came all this way just for two minutes of sparring then?" Kouji sighed.

"We're not done yet, Kabuto." Misato said even as the Entry Plug to Unit 00 sprang out and Rei lept out of the EVA.

/

"You want us to spar on foot now?" Rei asked Misato and she shook her head.

"Not sparring. Just getting through this exercise. See, it's designed for you all to think on your own but you'll need to work together to get it done." She said, holding a paper in their faces.

"Hey! This looks like some kind of homework sheet. Are you sure this is official NERV standard?" Kouji complained.

"Would you rather I make you each wear a skirt and do some sync training? You miss that, right Shinji?" Misato asked and Shinji shivered for a moment.

"The paper's fine, Misato!" Shinji said quickly and he, Rei, and Kouji got to work.

/

"So that's Commander Ikari's answer? You bring along the Children to play ball with us?" Ryoma asked the Major.

Misato nodded. "Since I am the Second and Third Child's practical guardian at this time, as well as NERV's Major and Acting Commander when Commander Ikari is gone, it makes sense that I be the in-between. Additionally he'd like to keep group exercises away from NERV HQ, although the Pilots are to be monitored at all times by NERV personnel." She explained.

"Hmm. Well like I said before, I vastly prefer working with you than working around your boss. I'm ok with you being on chaperon duty, as long as we don't have armed guards stalking us anymore." Ryoma said and Misato blinked, maintaining her professionalism despite Ryoma's smirk.

"Monitoring how Shinji and Rei behave around these other pilots is important. Rei's battle plans with Benkei have some merit, but we'll never know how effective they are until we see some actual results." Misato said.

"What about Asuka?" Ryoma asked.

"She's still on standby due to the mental probe from the last Angel attack." Misato stated.

"So you just let her stay home?" Ryoma scoffed. "The one who could benefit from this training the most? From the mental attack to getting a swelled head after she beat two brainwashed Mazingers, her mental state has got to be very back and forth."

"It's true. She's still dealing with some problems from that mental attack. Ritsuko did a psych evaluation on her and we're trying to see whether she's fit to keep piloting or not given the nature of the attack." Misato said.

"Huh." Ryoma said and took a breath. "Well I'd like to see her match Kouji in some kind of competition. Both of them could use a rival. Ever since Sayaka's gotten all sweet on Kouji, he'd been pretty unstoppable among his peers. Even Boss is less aggressive around him now."

"So you and the Getter Team and Tetsuya don't step in when he gets to be too much?" Misato asked.

"Oh we do. It's just that he doesn't have a peer he can really bounce off of. See, he and Shinji get along well enough but Shinji's too withdrawn and introverted to be a rival. And as for Rei, well she's pretty quiet and while she's capable she's not a show off. Kei's also not interested in arguing with Kouji in the slightest, Go's on another planet half the time, and Gai's too busy maintaining our machines to do much else." Ryoma said, taking a breath.

"If we did bring her in, what would you have them do?" Misato asked.

"I used to have a karate dojo. I'd have the kids all do exercises and spar for a bit. Though I'd mostly do it to see if it made things better or worse for the younger hotheads on our team." Ryoma admitted, giving Kouji a glance.

Misato smiled at this. "And I think I'd have them do something similar to the sync tests. But this time to try and get Asuka to actually work on her problems. . . . Even outside of an EVA she brings a lot to our little group. If I could get her to stop seeing Rei as an obstacle - hmmm."

Ryoma grinned. "Well there's always the Getter simulation. We could see if the three of them have what it takes to combine in different ways. That takes the most trust I've ever felt on or off the battlefield."

"You might be onto something there." Misato said and looked to the three teens.

"Any progress?" She asked, speaking up.

"Yes. It is a key of some kind." Rei stated, not looking up from her work.

"And we need to use each other's codes to find our own information." Shinji finished as Kouji looked at both of their papers and scribbled something down.

"I think we got it!" he said and both of them looked at the code and then up to Misato.

"Is it 'Remember to get Pen-Pen food'?" Shinji asked and Misato laughed.

"Yeah. I was on a tight schedule and that was the closest note I could find. Good work." She said.

"And now to the last activity for the day." Ryoma said as he led them all from the observation deck to the NERV transport that Misato had driven to the site in.

"This exercise will involve more teamwork. This time Unit 00 and Mazinkaiser will have to work together to keep this jeep from being crushed." Ryoma said with a grin as he snapped his fingers and a gigantic black object fell from the sky and slammed into the ground, the yellow and bloodshot eyes of Black Getter looking down at them as the metal mouth guard on the robot's face folded down, letting Ryoma board it.

"And Black Getter is gonna try and destroy it!" Ryoma said as the mouth-guard closed and Black Getter stood up to its full height.

"Wait, isn't two on one really steep against you, Ryoma?" Kouji asked. "I mean an EVA is already a lot to handle, but fighting Kaiser as well? As good as your custom Getter is, I don't see the point." He finished, crossing his arms.

"Actually it makes this more interesting! Kaiser is really strong, but you're still figuring out how it works. And Rei and Unit 00 have proven themselves in the field constantly. Let's see if you two balance out. I'm just wondering if you can keep the Jeep safe from Black Getter!" Ryoma said.

"Hey, do we really need to put NERV property at risk? Can't we use something less important to travel here?" Misato asked.

"Relax. If it does get destroyed, Black Getter can fly you and Shinji home. And besides, NERV's paying for this particular operation." Ryoma reasoned.

"Cheapskate. Fine. Then let's begin the exercise!" Misato said sternly.

"Turbo Smasher Punch! Photon Beam!" Kouji began, wasting no time launching Mazinkaiser's fists at Black Getter while the twin lances of Photon energy did the same.

"Getter Wing!" Ryoma cried out, the black and tattered cape expanding and covering the majority of his robot as he quickly took to the skies, avoiding both attacks in one motion.

"And now-! Getter Beam!" Ryoma yelled as Black Getter spun in the air, the pink Getter Beam firing towards the stationary and unoccupied Jeep.

"Intercepting." Rei said coolly as her blue EVA skidded in front of the truck, her AT Field deflecting the beam with no effort.

"Attack neutralized." Rei reported.

"And now to neutralize him!" Kouji yelled as Mazinkaiser's mouth grille started shimmering white.

"Rust Tornado!" Kouji commanded and the massive blast of corrosive hurricane winds blasted out of Kaiser's grille, making Black Getter avoid the attack by flying even higher into the air. The attack hit several rocks, making them turn grey and disintegrate.

"Got you now! Fire Blaster!" Kouji yelled and Mazinkaiser's chest started to glow and charge up the attack.

"Predictable! Getter Tomahawk!" Ryoma countered.

The axe spun through the air, flying directly at the Pilder. Kouji tisked and blocked the attack with Mazinkaiser's arms, peeved as the action had canceled out Fire Blaster's charging time.

Then the Getter landed right in front of Mazinkaiser, the bloodshot eyes glaring at Kouji before Ryoma went on the attack, spiked fist leading as he began pummeling Mazinkaiser with a series of rapid punches. As with Unit 00 earlier, they didn't damage the machine but they did disrupt Kouji's sense of balance as Ryoma's attacks were unpredictable.

In addition, Ryoma had no qualms with targeting the Pilder and as invincible as Mazinkaiser's body was, Kouji didn't want to test if the glass like material in the canopy could deflect Black Getter's fists or golden knucklespikes.

He was forced to block as Ryoma kept up his attacks.

/

"Why's he doing that? Isn't it pointless?" Shinji asked Misato.

"Hmm. Well look at what he's forcing Kouji to do."

"You mean he's distracting him?"

"Yeah. Rei's focused on defending the Jeep so at the moment he has that opening to force Kouji to be on guard."

"That's true. Plus Kouji's not using strategics. Not really. He's just using all of Mazinkaiser's special attacks and hoping for the best." Shinji observed.

"Well I suppose he's exercising the philosophy that a good defense is a great offense, but that's true. He's mistaken if he thinks he can just attack while Rei keeps an eye on the Jeep." Misato seconded.

/

The flurry of punches kept coming and the non-knuckled fist slamming into Mazinkaiser's face. Kouji yelled as the machine staggered back, which gave Ryoma an opening to act.

The Black Getter flew high above the pair, spinning around as it's cape covered most of it's body save for it's head.

"Let's try this again! Getter Beam!" This time the beam warped, changing properties under the spinning cape, a network of pink rays all firing out of the cape at different angles.

The trajectory of the attacks was too difficult for Rei to predict and she had to use her EVA as a shield, standing closer to the Jeep and blocking a few of the streams with her AT field.

The remaining blasts struck close to the Jeep and the pair facing Black Getter realized that their approach wasn't working. As Rei's AT Field lowered, she tisked as a Getter Tomahawk slammed into the ground, severing her power cable.

"My cable's been cut. I have at most five minutes to operate Unit 00." Rei said as she disconnected the rest of the severed structure from her EVA's back. "We need a sound strategy."

"Ugh. Then let's regroup. Kaiser's armor can deal with anything that Ryoma can dish out. Can you move ahead and intercept the next attack with your AT Field?" Kouji asked.

"Yes." Rei responded, picking up the Getter Tomahawk that Ryoma had used to sever her cable.

"Then let's mix it up! I'll draw him out and see if he tries to get up close again." Kouji said

"Affirmative." Rei agreed.

"Photon Beam!" Kouji yelled as Mazinkaiser stood in front of the Jeep, the blast firing through the air towards Black Getter.

"Hmph! That's not gonna work on this Getter!" Ryoma taunted as he evaded the beams of light and flew around them towards the target, another Getter Tomahawk ready to strike.

Rei was ready for him, the AT Field blocking his attack even as she swung the stolen Getter Tomahawk at him. Ryoma blocked with his own weapon and chuckled. His face appeared on her comm with a toothy grin.

"Well done, Ayanami, but now—!"

"_GETTER BEAM_!" Ryoma cried out once again as the pink beam charged up at point blank range.

The cloak fell in front on the firing port and Rei narrowed her eyes as the beam was the same as before, a scattershot blast due to the properties of Black Getter's cape. She expanded her AT Field and blocked what attacks she could, but several of them snaked around her barrier.

Thankfully, Mazinkaiser was there, falling to its hands and knees around the Jeep and using it's body as a shield to whether the attacks. The blasts all hit the super robot and knocked it around. Kouji yelped as he was jostled around in the Pilder.

When the dust settled, Mazinkaiser was fine, as was the NERV Jeep.

The AT Field expanded, knocking Black Getter backwards, falling to the ground. Rei tossed the Getter Tomahawk at the machine, the blade of the axe slamming into the quarry ground close to Black Getter's head.

Ryoma started laughing. "Good job kids! You won this time!"

Rei helped up his Getter with her EVA and looked to the severed cable.

"Major Katsuragi, I will run out of power in two more minutes." Rei stated.

"Well, what now Mr. Nagare? This cables aren't cheap." Misato said, crossing her arms.

"Like I said, NERV gets the bill today. If that doesn't work next time, we'll have to train without using our machines." Ryoma said as they all began to head out.

/

Hayato was skeptical that Shin Dragon would move, but that didn't stop the gargantuan machine from doing so. The strongest iteration of Getter Dragon, the beast tore through the sky with a shuddering roar.

"Has it changed directions?" Hayato asked and his first officer answered him.

"Negative, Commander Jin." She said. "Shin Dragon is still heading towards Tokyo – 3."

"Hmph. Well let's keep The Tower right here. If SEELE's really so nervous about this 'Adam' then we should keep tabs on them here. Is Getter Robo Go operational?" Hayato asked her.

"Yes sir. We were able to recover it from the United States before the incident with EVA Unit 04. It's a good thing we did too sir, Shwarts, Jack King and Mary King helped transport it, so they're ok as well."  
"Hmph. Glad to hear our allies abroad are OK. I'll board Getter Robo Go and pay our friends at the Photon Labs a visit. I don't want NERV to think they can do whatever they please, especially this close to the end of their little project." Hayto said before he gave some new orders.

"First officer and Dr. Shikishima! You're in charge while I'm gone. Operation Jackrabbit is now underway as of now. I want to keep all of our chess pieces on the proverbial board. Is that clear?" Hayato asked.

"Yes Sir!" The woman said with a sharp salute. The Doctor on the other hand just chuckled and gave him a brief nod.

"Then I'll be on my way." Hayato said as he walked towards the hangar bay.

/

_"Why cease the increased Angel attacks?" _Stinger asked and Professor Saotome gave him a glance, showing no emotion other than potential boredom.

"SEELE knows what we're doing. If we continue to interfere with their plan, the Human Instrumentality Project may be for nought." Saotome answered.

**"Would they really change their plans after such sacrifice?" **Cohen asked.

_"It's not something that they could do twice." Stinger _finished.

"Exactly why we should tread carefully. After all, we already have what we need. Part of an Angel. And in this next battle, I expect we shall get part of another if all goes well." Saotome said.

_"My Invader instincts tremble just feeling our brethren integrate with parts of these Angels. We should tread caution."_ Stinger said.

**"Doctor, we are prepared to take risks. After all, we had to take them to obtain Shin Dragon. I just wonder how far we need to go to accomplish our ultimate goal." **Cohen said.

"Not much further, Gentlemen. After all, we have Shin Dragon, and Dr. Hell is now our ally. And we have parts of an Angel as well. If we wish we can alter SEELE's plans again with what we've learned. And Dr. Hell's alliance means that we can put pressure on both NERV and the Photon Labs." Saotome said and laughed for a moment.

**"Still, we have our own worries. The original Getter Team is still at large. And that machine we thought was impossible to create has been perfected by the late Dr. Kabuto."** Cohen added.

"Hmph! Well as impressive as that Mazinkaiser may be, Shin Dragon is far superior. And we have what we need to deal with the Getter Team. Don't forgot that I created Shin Getter Robo as well. The strength of one machine means nothing if the humans wielding it are unaware of it's true purpose." Saotome boasted.

"How much further until we reach Tokyo – 3?" He asked.

_"Three days. Assuming Shin Dragon doesn't evolve during the trip." _Stinger giggled.

"Then let's hope all of the fools in Tokyo – 3 obtained their passport to Hell during that time!" Saotome laughed as he was joined by the other two.

/

They returned to the apartment to find Asuka watching TV, looking drained on the inside. Misato sighed and sat next to her, turning off the TV.

"Hey! You do anything today?" Misato asked, waving a hand in front of Asuka's face.

" . . . I was watching TV." Asuka said, sounding annoyed but also tired. Her eyes were dark and she looked drained.

"All day? We were all training. We're pretty tired ourselves. Hey Shinji, can you throw something together? I want lunch." Misato said as she looked over to the entrance of her place. Rei and Ryoma were standing in the door and Rei was standing at attention while Ryoma looked a little awkward.

"Hey! My place! Meaning now I'm not the fabulous and serious Major Katsuragi. I'm just Misato here. Meaning please make yourselves at home." She said with a groan.

Rei nodded slowly. She'd changed into her school uniform and walked into the unfamiliar place while Ryoma shrugged off his coat and scarf on a chair, revealing a sleeveless black shirt with a karate insignia on the back of it.

"Alrighty then. I think I'll have that beer now." He said and Misato grinned.

"Hell yeah. Grab me one too." She said with a thumbs up and put an arm around Asuka.

"Hey, you got any food requests before Shinji makes something?" She asked, shaking her housemate.

" . . . There are five people in here and we struggle feeding just three plus one Penguin. What can we possibly eat?" Asuka asked.

"Well, isn't someone snarky today?" Misato said, sounding a little annoyed as Ryoma tossed the beer at her and she caught it in her free hand.

"Miso soup it is." Shinji said, sounding a little tired with a slight sigh as he set out the ingredients and started reading labels.

"Ah. I'll assist." Rei said and walked next to him. He handed her a spare apron as he put one on as well. Rei shrugged on the apron, taking the soup can and reading the label, ingredients, and instructions while Shinji switched gears and pulled out some bowls and plates. Asuka rolled her eyes and tried to get away from Misato, but her guardian had a vice grip on her shoulder. Misato slowly sipped the beer and looked at Asuka.

"While they were training, I had an idea. I want you to find a goal." Misato said and Asuka rolled her eyes a second time.

"A goal. Misato, that's the dumbest thing I can think of! Be the best pilot! Kill all the Angels! Save the world! That's three goals right there!" Asuka said, grabbing Misato's wrist and prying her fingers away as she got off the couch.

"A real goal. Something you actually want to do that isn't your job." Misato said and Asuka looked over to Rei.

"Hey, Wonder-girl! What's your goal?" She half yelled.

" . . . I wish to work alongside you and Shinji, so that I can understand social norms and better work as a team."

Asuka frowned. "Yeah, but what about after this fighting ends?" She asked.

" . . . That is still a goal I can work towards after the battles are finished, is it not?" Rei asked back.

"Erm, I guess. But won't we be doing different things once . . . all of this is over?" Asuka wondered, hoping that was the case.

"Not necessarily. NERV still has other goals in mind than just protecting the world from the Angels. Even if we don't use the EVAs for combat, they may exist for another purpose. As long as we are together I wish to learn as much as I can." Rei answered.

"See. A goal. Well put, Rei." Misato said, applauding lightly.

"Idiot Shinji, what about you?" Asuka asked.

"That's easy. Once all this is over I want to move on from my Father's plans, finish school, and then figure out what I'll be doing for the rest of my life." Shinji answered as he cut up ingredients for the soup.

"Easy for you to say. I already finished college. Sounds like you still don't really know what you want." Asuka said with a sigh.

"Still. An admirable goal, Shinji." Misato said and Asuka looked peeved at her.

"I don't suppose you have a goal as well?" Asuka inquired, folding her arms in a challenge.

"For starters I want to take Commander Ikari's job. And move in with Kaji." She answered with a cool grin.

"Doubtful on both counts. And what about you, Ryoma? Do you have any kind of life outside of Getter Robo?" She asked and Ryoma grinned wolfishly.

He turned around and used his thumb to point at the character on the back of his shirt.

"This here is the emblem of my Karate dojo. Even after we kill the damn Invaders the same way we did the Dinosaur and Hundred Demon Empires, I'll go back to this. It might not be the most ideal job but you'd be surprised what people show up to learn from you when you're the pilot of something well - known." Ryoma said.

"Goal number four." Misato said and sipped her beer again.

"Fine! I'll think about it! Is that all you want to hear?!" Asuka demanded.

"Oh come on! Can you stop being a bratty little kid for one damn second, or is that your only setting?" Ryoma yelled back to her and her eye twitched. Shinji and Rei turned to see what would happen next. Shinji's face was panicked, knowing Ryoma had pressed a button that would set Asuka off in a rage. Rei's face a calm and curious one.

Despite his yelling, Ryoma was grinning and Asuka couldn't take it. She ran across the room with a yell and punched him in the stomach as hard as she could. And it accomplished nothing. Ryoma's face was unchanged as he didn't move at all. Asuka removed her hand and looked astonished before striking him again with her left hand.

Then she yelled and stepped back, clutching her hands.

"W – what? H – how did you do that-?" She asked as the impacts had hurt her rather than her target.

"Muscle training and conditioning. You must feel like you threw all of your force at a solid wall." Ryoma said, crouching down so that he was at her eye level. "Considering the amount of pain you're in, you must've put everything into that first punch.

"Asuka!" Shinji yelled, dropping his stirring spoon in the soup and running to see if she was alright.

"S – Shinji, don't. I – I'm not done yet." Asuka said and glared at Ryoma.

"Don't punch someone that will punch back the third time." Ryoma warned.

"You want a goal. Fine. I'll find some way to wipe that smirk off of your face! You're just a Kouji Kabuto who grew older. That's it! I don't know what I'll do or even how, but I'll find some way to upstage you, Ryoma Nagare!" Asuka said as she stood to her full height as Ryoma stood to his and looked down on her.

"Well I suppose that works for now." Ryoma said and smiled, his wild expression calming down a bit. Then, as if the debacle never happened, he looked to Misato.

"Hey, where's the bathroom? I gotta go."

"Oh. Go down the hall and it should be right there. We also have an Emperor Penguin who might be in there so don't attack it by reflex." Misato said and Ryoma nodded, walking right past Asuka and down the hallway.

"Stupid! Stupid! I can't believe this!" Asuka whispered and Misato gave her a smirk paired with a half annoyed stare.

"You know the other night, when you complained about Kouji, I wondered if this would happen. That you met someone with just as much confidence and pride as you and they manage to beat you." Misato said, the alcohol getting rid of any of her professional filters.

Asuka was fuming but didn't move away from the room. Instead she walked up to Misato and gave her what remained of her glare.

"And yet here I am, still standing tall." Asuka said and turned away from Misato to look at the soup.

"Almost done, you two?" She asked.

"Not really. The water has to boil and then we add the actual soup. Then that has to cook. We can get you some ice for your hands if you want." Shinji explained and offered..

"Hmm. No. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of wounding me." She whispered. "And is this helping you at all, Wonder-girl?" She asked Rei.

"Yes. Watching Shinji prepare this meal is a good way to organize myself when I do it on my own." Rei said.

"It's making soup. It's not hard to do." Asuka retorted.

"Yes, but the way he set everything up makes cooking it easy and cleaning up afterwards a simple task. Shinji, I'd like to serve it if that's alright." Rei requested.

"Yeah, that's fine. Hey Ryoma! Do you want some soup?!" Shinji yelled.

"Yeah. I want some." Ryoma said from down the hall, his voice echoing as the meal continued to cook.

/

Hayato grit his teeth as Shin Dragon's advance was met with resistance. The fighter planes were sent as a national boarder defense no doubt. But engaging alongside them would just expose The Tower's location. The fighters were fast, but against Shin Dragon it was like attacking the Sun with a lighter. The volley of missiles struck the beast and it let out a low growl as small Getter Beams fired from it's mouth, hitting each plane and causing them to explode almost instantly.

The beast was unstoppable and Dr. Shikishima's readings weren't helping.

"It's definitely completely materialized in this realm of existence now! It won't be long until it reaches it's final evolution!" The doctor on board The Tower yelled.

"That Getter Beam was weak but targeted those fighters instantly! Make sure we stay clear of it!" Hayato yelled as he put on the helmet for Getter Robo Go.

"This Getter's powered by electricity and plasma, so it won't be detected as easily as the more standard Getters. Launch me and I'll head out for the base in Getter Go!" Hayato ordered.

/

"So what exactly is Shin Dragon?" Misato asked Ryoma. "NERV has a file on it but no one there is familiar with Getters like you'd be."

They were sitting at the now crowded table, Ryoma kneeling to allow the other four to sit down in chairs. Pen Pen sat across from him and looked at him intently.

"Shin Dragon. The aggregate of all Getter Dragons. That beast is what Doc Saotome created after he went off of his rocker. See, his daughter Michiru died in a test for Getter Robo G. Hayato and I were on board that Getter with her when the controls malfunctioned and she was crushed. The doctor blamed us and eventually he joined up with the Invaders."

"That explains some of our current situation. But what is Shin Dragon?" Misato repeated.

"A Getter of enormous power. One that Saotome and the Invaders can use to gain influence over wherever they go. Even if we threw everything the Evangelions, Mazinkaiser, and Shin Getter had at it, I doubt that would stop it. My guess is that The Invaders' final goal involves Shin Dragon in some way." Ryoma said and sipped from his bowl.

"Why not just use it to wipe us all out?" Asuka questioned.

"Easy. They want us alive. The Invaders are a group of aliens that possess the bodies of the people they sink their claws and fangs into. They take over the person's being but copy their personality. That's why Doctor Saotome's still the same even if he's been corrupted by them. My guess is they want us as host bodies."

"So if an Invader took over Rei, the Invader in control would still act like her?" Asuka asked.

"Yes. More or less. The same goes for if it possessed anybody here." Ryoma said.

"Creepy." Asuka said and went back to the soup.

"If Shin Dragon does attack, would NERV have a plan to stop it?" Shinji asked Misato.

"The positron rifle we used against Ramiel might do some damage to it. After all, it doesn't have any kind of AT Field to stop any of the blast." Misato said.

"And NERV can always retreat the city underground if our weapons have no effect." Rei brought up.

"Those are the only choices we have? Well that's encouraging." Asuka said and Misato gave her another stare.

"Hey, what would you suggest?" She asked.

"Well first of all I'd be back on piloting duty. And second of all we'd go inside of it and tear up its guts if sniping it with the Positron Rifle didn't work." Asuka answered.

"Hmmm. I didn't think of that direct of an approach. And if the Photon Labs has a Getter Dragon in the hangar bay . . . " Misato began.

"We could study it to learn about it's functions." Rei finished.

"Right. Then the next assignment for you kids will be a trip to the Photon Labs to learn more about this Getter." Misato said with a smile as she held up a finger. Shinji and Asuka groaned.

"Lighten up! We'll also have Get – Change simulations so you can work more on your teamwork. Asuka, you should have the edge in that due to your sync training." Ryoma said with a grin.

"Fine. But in simulations, I get to be the leader." She said.

"Only if you show up." Ryoma warned.

/

Shin Dragon screeched, engaging a larger battalion of transformable planes known as Stilva. They were the United States' answer to the creation of Getter Robo after they'd created Texas Mack – their first Super Robot. Each Stilva unit was a transformable stealth bomber body that unfolded into a lanky and winged robot with a humanoid face. The average Stilva was armed with a gigantic machine gun, but these were equipped with EMP missile launchers, hoping to shut down Shin Dragon's systems and slow the monster's progress.

The blue Getter Robo descended from the clouds, falling into the ocean and as far from Shin Dragon as possible while the Stilva unit began their attack. Hayato let out a sigh as he'd been unnoticed by the massive aggregate Getter above him. The monster was one of the few things that Hayato would admit to being afraid of and it could wipe him out in the blink of an eye if he'd been out in the open. He could see the individual Stilva units vanish one by one from the map as pulses of green shone through the sea, Shin Dragon's Getter Beam attack making quick work of the entire Stilva unit. Hayato was glad Schwartz wasn't with the group – this was most likely an attempt by SEELE to slow the monster down.

As much as Hayato wanted to contact the Photon Labs and Getter Team, it would be amount to suicide at the moment. Sending any kind of traceable message from Getter Robo Go would be too risky at the moment. He'd just have to arrive in Japan as fast as he could. At the rate he was going, he'd outpace Shin Dragon soon but still didn't want to leave it up to chance. That had cost him far too much in the past.

He heard an impact in the water as a broken Stilva unit's head fell into the depths, the wide-eyed and open mouthed robot's face was testament to the power of the beast they now faced. He'd already known they were slim on time since the monster was created, but now that it was on the move again, they might only have days at most before it attacked Japan.


	9. Stage 9: Deep Red

Koros45 doesn't own Getter Robo Armageddon, Mazinkaiser, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage Nine [ Deep Red ]

The Children had done what Ryoma suggested, meeting with him once a week at the Photon Labs to practice martial arts training and Getter simulations. Asuka made a point to do her best and found she was struggling to beat Kouji Kabuto. Both of them were about even in strength and skill alike. Shinji sparred with Rei, and usually lost but it just annoyed Asuka. It wasn't because she was a girl that he was holding back. It was because she was Rei Ayanami. Wonder-girl whose' patience and delicateness Asuka would never have. Shinji looked conflicted even as Ryoma patted him on the back and encouraged him to try again.

"You too, Soryu! Kabuto! If you have time to talk trash to each other, you have time to go another round!' Ryoma yelled as the four stretched once more to go a final round. Kouji hunched over with a grin on his face, steadying his right hand in a chopping position as he circled and matched her movements. His ridiculously sharp sideburns and eyebrows really did make him look like a miniature Ryoma Nagare and it would make knocking him down all the sweeter.

Then the alarm for an Angel sighting started blaring. Dammit, Asuka thought. It had been about a week since the last Angel, now Shin Dragon being the biggest thing on everyone's radar. Ritsuko had said it wouldn't appear for another week but the last few had been pretty sporadic.

Kouji groaned as it was too far for Mazinkaiser to sortie on foot. Ryoma ran off to prepare Shin Getter for flight with Gai and Benkei.

"Just watch us from the base,Kabuto."Asuka taunted."We'll crush that thing while you look pretty!" She boasted. Then realized she'd included Shinji and Rei in 'us'. Whatever. Even if she didn't get on with them much they still were better company than Kabuto. She had to admit it was irritating dealing with another hot-head. Perhaps it even showed her aspects of herself she didn't like. And that Mazinkaiser of his didn't help things as it boosted his ego.

She swept the thoughts away as Shinji and Rei were leaving, Asuka fast on their heels. They could make it back to NERV and be ready to launch in thirty minutes if Misato floored the jeep.

/

The next Angel had appeared and Unit 00 was the first to be dispatched to fight it. It was reffered to as Armisael, the Sixteenth Angel. The body of the Angel was a simple disc of white crisscrosses. It hovered in the air as Rei's Unit 00 walked forwards to engage it.

"Come on! Move for me! Just like last time!" Asuka yelled out to her Evangelion. But Unit 02 wouldn't move to the launchpad. There was something wrong with her sync rate. It was at an all time low. She could only watch from inside the entry plug as the battle outside began.

It was strange, Asuka noted from the cockpit of Unit 02. The Angel didn't seem to fight Rei conventionally, instead it's form seemed to vanish and flow into the blue Evangelion. In less than a minute it went from facing the EVA to combining with Unit 00. In a haste, NERV cancelled the lockdown they'd had in place and deployed Unit 01 to assist.

The lanky purple and horned EVA exited the launch platform and stepped carefully as the situation was far more confusing than usual.

"Shinji, don't let that thing touch you." Misato advised as the purple Evangelion avoided the Angel's tentacles it formed from it's new body. Unit 00's form still stood upright, but a massive and bulbous mass of white flesh, tendrils, and writhing forms of deceased Angels protruded from the Evangelion's back.

Shinji grit his teeth and tried to attack, but the Angel's defenses were engaged as it's arms formed buds and each one took the shape of Rei's head. Shinji was too shocked to attack. "Rei, are you alright?!" Shinji yelled but got no immediate response from the First Child.

"Hey! Unit 02, move already! I won't mind giving that Angel a piece of my mind! But you have to move first!" Asuka complained. It would be so easy to run out of there and grapple with the bulbous mass that consumed Ayanami's EVA. At least it would accomplish something. But the thing wouldn't move.

"Shinji, eliminate your enemy." Commander Ikari said, looking ahead from the command deck.

As for Shinji, he found that to be particularly difficult. Because it was Rei. And because he really didn't want to kill her.

"Rei!" Go Ichimonji yelled as he and his sister Kei ran into the lower observation deck. Gendo gave them a glance before looking back to the fight. They'd been allowed on the premise with the promise to follow all of the Commander's orders while they were there. In that time Go and Kei had been friendly to Rei, though Asuka didn't know the full details. She didn't have anything else to do before Unit 01 engaged the Angel so she looked down to the guests. The man was doing something.

/

Go narrowed his eyes and grabbed the shard of translucent green Getter alloy he'd used earlier.

_"Shinji! You need to believe in your EVA. You need to believe it it's potential." _Go thought.

There was no visible change as Unit 01's AT Field defected an attack and Shinji leapt back to avoid another strike.

_"Yui Ikari, are you going to keep letting your son suffer?"_ Go continued.

Then he stopped and his eyes widened. "Shin Getter is coming." he said out loud.

/

A line of lime green cut through the air, zigging and zagging at random angles and intervals as it made its way to the battle at hand. Shin Getter 1 landed with a thud, the composite Angel turning at the presence of the crimson super robot.

Ryoma's voice could be heard, the normally loud and cocky pilot now deadly serious. "All right, let's end this now before things get too messy! Getter Tomahawk!"

The great battle axe formed from the smart metal shooting out of the Getter's back and appeared in its hands.

Shinji protested. "No! Ryoma, that's Rei in there! Be careful!"

"Then we'll just cut the Angel part off and get her safe! Then we'll deal with the rest afterwards! Can you neutralize the AT field?!" Ryoma yelled.

Shinji moved Unit 01 to flank Shin Getter, the prog knife flipping out of his EVA's shoulder. The past times he and the EVA team had been able to work with Shin Getter had not caused him any problems. Even if his father had a problem with it, Shinji wanted to save Rei by any means necessary. The Commander would just have to deal with it.

"Let's try it." Shinji reasoned.

The knife struck and Shinji yelled as he expanded his own AT Field to counter the other's. The knife tore through the Angel/Unit 00 hybrid's barrier.

"AT field neutralized!" Shinji yelled as Shin Getter slammed into the ground right in front of him, battle-axe chopping through the white mass that was the Angel. Then the axe was dropped as Shin Getter grabbed the pale-white flesh with both hands and ripped the angel bodyparts and organs from the back of Unit 00, frying the connecting Angel flesh with a smaller Getter Beam from it's head.

"Rei! Are you alright?!" Benkei yelled.

". . . I . . . am . . . ." Rei mumbled faintly.

"Alright! Now let's end this!" Gai yelled.

"Change, Getter 3!" Benkei screamed as the red robot split into three crafts and merged again into the tanky and rounded Shin Getter 3, slamming into the ground.

"The Angel's infection is still tainting Unit 00! I detect pattern Blue!" Ritsuko warned.

"Shinji, terminate it. Now." Commander Ikari ordered.

The boy looked to Unit 00 and heard Rei's voice. _"Shinji, do as the Commander says. Please. If I die, I can be replaced."_

While Shinji wrestled with the conflicting emotions he had against his father's orders, Benkei engaged the Angel remains.

_"Missile Storm!" _Benkei shouted, his voice booming over the others as his Getter went on the attack, the barrage of missiles firing from Shin Getter's back pod.

As Shinji continued to grapple with Rei now ordering him to kill her, the swarm of missiles from Shin Getter 3 engulfed the mass of white and obliterated it.

_"The main Angel is still fused with Unit 00 and Rei's body as well. Killing her is the only way to truly kill the Angel._" Commander Ikari said again.

_"I – I" _Shinji began.

Then there was a great blast of green from beyond the horizon, the wide ray striking the Earth and sending Unit 01 and Shin Getter 3 sprawling.

"Shin Dragon!?-" Go yelled as the colossal thing's shadow fell on the Geofront, covering all the combatants as the serpentine Getter hissed, yellow eyes glowing like those of a devil's as it glared down at them. Even as far away as it was, the sheer size of the Getter was enough to be intimidating.

_"Gentlemen! Ladies! Welcome! Welcome to the beginning of Armageddon!" _The voice of Professor Saotome could be heard.

Then a black inky substance came from the skies, raining on the battlefield as it melded into a blob with several yellow eyes inside of it. It was joined by several more of it's kind.

_"The old man brought a swarm of Invaders!"_ Ryoma's voice could be heard as Shin Getter 3 recovered and began firing shoulder missiles at the new opponents.

"Getter Team, engage the Invaders. Leave the corrupted Unit 00 to Unit 01." Commander Ikari said even as the Getter Rays from Shin Getter 3's missiles caused several of the descending Invaders to explode.

Unit 00 grabbed Unit 01's hand as Shinji heard Rei's voice.

_"Shinji, don't worry about me. I'll be alright. You'll see." _Rei said. Then Unit 00 shoved his hand holding the prog knife into her own EVA's head.

"REI!" Shinji screamed as the vibrating weapon struck true, tearing right through the red mono – eye in the center of the head.

_"I'm glad to exterminate the Angel among such friends. Thank you for fighting with me, Shinji. Asuka. And the Getter Team." _Rei's voice was heard as her Evangelion fell to the ground, pressurized blood spurting from the wound in a red mist.

_"Dammit! Rei!"_ Benkei yelled as Shin Getter 3's arms extended, slamming into a mass of Invaders and crushed it, before spinning his mech's extendable, segmented, and bending arms up like they were a tornado._ "Diasetsuzan Ooroshi!"_ Benkei shouted as he used his mentor Musashi's finishing move to finish off the monsters..

_"Come on! Start up! I know you and I can deal with this crap!"_ Asuka yelled out from Unit 02's cockpit, to no response. Desperate enough now to take even Rei's advice as her EVA was silent to her shouts.

There were too many Invaders to keep track of, as one of the masses found their way to the wounded Unit 00.

Shinji's mouth hung open as the black mass swirled into the wound that Rei had inflicted to her EVA, the form of the creature changing and warping as the compound eye in the center of the head was healed, the prog knife falling out. The repaired eye was joined by four smaller eyes on either side, the shoulder pylons growing a series of irregular spikes akin to tree roots. The natural back hunch of the Evangelion became even more pronounced as a mouth opened up beneath the singular eye and the new creature screamed.

_"Hmph! Let's see how NERV handles that!" _Saotome's voice boomed as he gestured with an arm.

_"And as for Shin Getter, rise, Metal Beast!" _The mad doctor commanded.

Shin Dragon's mouth opened and from the maw, a chimera of sorts appeared. Dragonfly wings, long snakelike body, a pale hairless human head, and strong and bestial arms and legs all made up the Metal Beast as it flew towards Shin Getter at a high velocity.

"We need to assist Shinji! Let's end this now, Gai, Benkei!" Ryoma yelled as the other two pilots seconded that.

"Change! Getter 1!" Ryoma cried as the machine re-formed into the crimson appearance.

"Getter Beam!" Ryoma commanded as the ray from Shin Getter 1's head stuck the larger Metal Beast, to no apparent effect.

_"Fool! Shin Dragon's Getter Ray saturation and output is superior to even Shin Getter's! As this Metal Beast originated within Shin Dragon, any Getter Ray related attacks won't work on this Metal Beast!" _Saotome pointed out.

Than it was the monster's turn to strike.

/

Shinji grunted as black tendrils wrapped around Unit 01's arms as the Angel/Invader/EVA hybrid advanced, pinning him down. He screamed and felt something trigger as the cockpit of Unit 01 felt lighter for some reason, green dots floating around the vicinity.

Green angular lines appeared on his arms where the tentacles grabbed Unit 01, suddenly losing their grip as his Evangelion yelled with him, ripping the tentacles apart with ease now, fingers and mouth tearing the protrusions away as a kick sent the distorted Unit 00 sprawling backwards.

"Ritsuko! Is there any chance to save Rei!?" Shinji yelled, frantic to avoid killing a co-pilot as he threw what remained of the tendrils off of his fingers.

_"Don't answer that, Doctor. Shinji, you have to kill it. That thing's no longer Rei." _His father said.

The Metal Beast was slower than Shin Getter but that didn't seem to matter as it shrugged off the Getter Beam and Getter Tomahawk.

_"Hmph! I'll leave you two to deal with that! Shin Dragon will visit you all later! NERV! Getter Team! I await you all on the final day of the Earth!" _Saotome said with a laugh as the silhouette of the beast he rode in faded away into the sky.

"Pah! Looks like the old man doesn't want to hang around! Now let's do what we can and then kill this thing! Getter Robo can use Getter Rays to absorb technology, so maybe-" Ryoma began.

"-We can use the Getter Rays to separate Unit 00 from the Invader and the Angel?" Gai followed up.

"Let's try it! Both of you, focus with me! Try and will your thoughts to the Getter!" Benkei yelled as Shin Getter gave the Metal Beast an uppercut and kicked it back.

"Hey Shinji, care to change opponents?" Ryoma yelled.

_"Negative. Do not interfere in this operation, Nagare."_ Gendo said as his face appeared on one of Shin Getter's screens.

"Hey, screw you! Why don't you stop me yourself, Ikari?! Let's see you do half of what your son is doing, you bastard! I won't let you order Shinji to kill his friend again! Not if this Shin Getter Robo can save her!" Ryoma countered as Shin Getter landed between Unit 01 and Unit 00.

"Now, Shin Getter!" Ryoma cried out. Meanwhile Shinji turned, screaming as he stabbed the Metal Beast's shoulder with Unit 01's recovered prog knife.

The red machine grabbed Unit 00 and Shin Getter's eyes widened as it's facial markings and mouth glowed green with Getter Rays. Than the remainder of the Angel exploded out of the wound, quickly pursued by the mass of Invaders as they both merged with the stunned Metal Beast, adding extra bulk to it as previous Angel's forms began to form beneath it's flesh, Ramial's blue cube body beginning to grow from it's back while Sachiel's arms sprouted above the Metal Beast's own arms.

Unit 00 fell to the ground, free of any contamination, though the hole was still present in the head of the EVA.

"Rei!?" Shinji cried out.

"Pattern Blue is negative. Sensors detect that's Rei in there." Ritsuko said quickly.

_"Shinji. The Angel has moved targets. Recover Unit 00 after the Angel's core is neutralized." _Commander Ikari said.

"Understood!" Shinji said through gritted teeth as his Evangelion was slammed into the ground, pinned by the larger hybrid Metal Beast. At least now he could agree with the order his father was giving.

"There we go! Rei's free! Now let's crush this merged bastard together!" Ryoma yelled.

Shinji yelled as the green dots floating around him seemed to burn brighter and he felt light-headed and stronger. To the point where he could feel Unit 01's body as though it were his own – not just a connection to make her mimic his own movements.

_"Mother, let's deal with this together."_ Shinji thought as Unit 01 stood as he did and began to push the Metal Beast backwards, shoving it away as the green lights made Shinji notice something that Shin Getter had dropped. Almost like they were calling to him.

"The Getter Tomahawk, Shinji! Grab the Tomahawk!" Asuka yelled out.

_"Correct . . . first, the proper weapon for the job."_ Yui's voice whispered to him. Fainter than earlier but there enough for Shinji to trust it and the impulse to grab the weapon she requested as he let the prog knife drop. He didn't even have to look for it as he now saw in a way through the EVA's eyes clearer than before.

**"Rrrraaaaaaauuugh!" **Shinji yelled as his mother joined him again. A humming in the cockpit grew louder as a haze of green lines appeared before vanishing. Unit 01 grabbed the fallen Getter Tomahawk with both hands, and with one swing shattered the AT field and cleaved through a ribbed exoskeleton. Once the wound was cleanly made, the EVA changed tactics and followed Shin Getter's earlier example, dropping the axe to pull back it's arm and punch into the creature's body with as much force as Shinji could give it.

"You yank one way and Getter will go the other way!" Ryoma yelled as Shin Getter Robo landed beside Shinji's EVA.

Shin Getter pulled at the side of the hole Unit 01 had created as the purple and red giants clawed a large hole in the thing's chest. Each pulled in a different direction, exposing a core within the depths of the merged creature's chest. Then Shinji and Ryoma pushed as one, toppling the creature. Unit 01 leapt on the thing's chest like a cat bearing down on their prey, clawing at the muscles trying to fold around the core and protect it. Meanwhile Shin Getter's Battle Wing deployed as it vanished and instantly appeared high above the two.

"AT field, full power!" Shinji yelled as the orange barrier blocked the Metal Beast's teeth, arms, and various blades from striking him, shoving some out of the way and cutting the rest from the creature's body as the field expanded to it's maximum size.

"Shinji, move! Time to fry this bastard!" Shinji heard Ryoma declare as the beam began to charge with an intense whirr, light gathering and rapidly building up in the Getter's stomach. Shinji leapt from where Unit 01 was standing, landing safely away.

"_GETTEEEER BEEEEEAAAAAAM!" _Ryoma screamed.

The Getter Beam burst and struck the Angel's core, even as the force of the blast pushed Shin Getter Robo backwards. The Getter Rays spread through the Invaders' cellular structure, causing the black masses to expand and explode due to over saturation, both parts of the merged Angel and Metal beast destroyed by the blast.

"Nicely done!" Benkei said as the monster was annihilated by the combination attack.

"Rei!" Shinji yelled, still concerned for the EVA's pilot as Unit 00 was in very bad condition.

_"Sh-Shinji."_ Rei's voice was heard. _"We won." _

/

"They're coddling him." Gendo observed from his elevated booth.

"It's their intent to assist, whether that aids us or not." Fuyutsuki said.

"Regardless, the Angel was destroyed. The vitals in Unit 00 show Rei's injured. Prepare the lab to create a replacement." Gendo said as he send the order through a private line.

"And what of the Third Child? This was still his victory. He still was able to retrieve Unit 00 and disable the merged Angel with his AT Field." Fuyutsuki said.

"Irrelevant. He had assistance in destroying it. Like in the previous engagement, the presence of these outsiders will continue to agitate SEELE even more than those fools already are. I expect the timetable will move due to these recent battles." Gendo responded. "For now, put Unit 01 back on frozen status and notify Major Katsuragi of this change. That is all."

/

Asuka exited Unit 02 and wanted to punch someone. There was so much she could've done to assist, but due to some stupid synch rate issues she could only watch. She reminded herself that she was only alive because Shinji disobeyed orders to save her from the inside of the volcano. Next time she might have to do something as drastic if things kept going the way they were. And yet she had been completely useless despite all she'd accomplished in her life. The EVA wouldn't even move now.

Unit 01 carried the damaged Unit 00 like one would a bride as its purple head was downcast. Even thought they'd won, it was still a resounding loss. Asuka wondered what she'd say about it. She was never fond of Rei and it wasn't a secret but still the girl didn't deserve to die because of Commander Ikari's obsession with Shinji killing things. And now things were different. She'd at least been around Rei enough not to see her as just a rival or even a doll. She closed her eyes as she felt a sense of loss she didn't expect to feel. Shinji wasn't able to be there physically when she'd been attacked by Arael, but his voice had been enough to wake her up once the Spear of Longinus struck the Angel down. If he could do that without piloting the EVA, maybe there was a point to her sticking around.

Shin Getter contacted NERV HQ as Ryoma's voice was heard.

"That battle took a lot of Shin Getter's energy. Commander Ikari, can we recharge at NERV HQ? We'll even follow . .. all of your regulations." He narrowed his eyes as he said those words.

Still, Commander Ikari was unflappable as he spoke back to the Getter leader. " . .. That is acceptable. However you are to wait in a meeting room while repairs and recharging to your machine are done. And the Photon Labs will pay for any costs NERV uses to fix your machine."

"Works for me." Ryoma said with a hint of irritation in his voice as Shin Getter followed suit.

"Hey kid, how's Rei?" Ryoma asked Shinji over the comm privately as their machines started moving back to base, Unit 01 walking while Shin Getter hovered with it's long and navy blue wings.

"I don't know. I just hope NERV 's staff is fast enough to save her." The boy said.

"Let Shin Getter take her. I know we'll be faster in delivering her. And we'll be gentle." Benkei offered and Shinji nodded, handing the unit off to the crimson Getter.

"Take good care of her." Shinji said as the Getter gently took

/

"So that's quite the plan." Kouji said as Dr. Yumi sat across from him. Now the battle had ended and the Doctor had come up to him with a proposal.

"The problem is the lab isn't really a good place for you to study. Even if Ryoma's wanting to train you and the EVA pilots. You should really consider the offer." Yumi said seriously.

Kouji crossed his arms. "You know this is just so NERV can keep an eye on me, yeah?" The boy asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but think of it this way. You'll be able to socialize with the Evangelion pilots in a more regular setting. How often do you think those kids get a chance to really do that? And besides I have a feeling NERV will want us to stop assisting them after a point. Considering how secretive they are, I think this is a better approach than having them come to the labs for training." Dr. Yumi asked and Sayaka nodded.

"I think it's worth a try, Dad. Kouji, you can always put Kaiser Pilder nearby if there's a problem." She pointed out.

Kouji sighed. "And what about you, Sayaka? Do you think you'll go too? And Boss?"

Boss frowned. "Nah. They need me here with repairs. Boss Borot might be second to Kaiser in terms of being a powerhouse, but it's sure helpful moving stuff around. Just say hi to those cute Eva pilot girls for me!" His friend said with a big grin. Kouji scoffed at Boss' opinion of his Borot but let it slide.

Sayaka sighed. "Well as long as you're OK with it, Dad, I'd like to go." She said.

Professor Yumi nodded. "Of course. I think the change of pace would be good for both of you. I'll fill out the paperwork tonight then. And you'll start as soon as tomorrow."

Kouji sighed. "Well that's just great. I wanted to test out Mazinkaiser's weapons."

"You can do that later. That's a protector of humankind, not a toy." The professor said.

"Hey, at least we can make some lunches for the pilots. Especially something for Rei. She did get hurt in that fight today, right?" Sayaka said and Kouji nodded. "Alright! That's a good idea. And something for Shinji and Asuka too! Shinji was a beast today with the Getter Tomahawk!" Kouji yelled.

"And Asuka fought Z AND Great!" Sayaka added and the two laughed.

The pair dashed off to the kitchen, suddenly excited about the prospect of meeting the EVA pilots in a less controlled setting.

/

Shinji exited Unit 01 and was quick to stand on the platform, looking around for Misato. Asuka stood in front of him and looked angry about something. He could guess it involved not being able to pilot. Like that was anything new, but it was still something he'd have to talk to her about. Especially after hearing his Mother actually speak to him while he was piloting the Evangelion. Upon exiting the entry plug, Shinji felt light-headed and grabbed the guardrail of the catwalk, finding Misato as he looked up. The green lines in his vision faded and he blinked a few times to clear up his vision.

"Is Rei alright?" Shinji asked.

"Due to Shin Getter's speed, Unit 00 has been recovered faster than expected. Rei is currently healing from her injuries. She'll be at the hospital wing within the hour." Ritsuko said and Shinji nodded.

"Thank you, Dr. Akagi." he said, bowing and turning to leave when he saw Asuka was still staring at him.

"Oh, Asuka. Are you alright?" Shinji asked as he kept moving to the exit and the other pilot sighed but followed. She was tense, like a coiled spring. Shinji didn't know what he could say to make her feel better so he just waited to hear her words.

She spoke as soon as they were free of the main area as Shinji looked around for the sign leading to the shuttle train.

"Rei might have died today! I really don't see how you're still so compliant about all of this." Asuka said, marching beside him so they were going the same pace, but now Shinji had to walk faster to keep up with her as he looked around for the next sign.

"Well we won, didn't we? Now we just need to see if she's doing OK." he asked, finding the next sign and starting to walk away. Asuka grabbed his wrist and pulled on it, stopping him. Her touch felt numb to him, like he wasn't feeling the action even as she'd stopped him. Something was strange as his head swam. He shook his head for a moment and looked back to Asuka. Her face was in focus. No green lines. But he had one hell of a headache.

"Don't just blow me off like that. Shinji, that was terrible. If I had been in her place, would you have done it then? Would you have killed me?!" Asuka asked and Shinji stopped, the image of his prog knife stabbing into Rei's – no, Unit 00's face.

He turned to stare Asuka in the eye. "No! I wouldn't do that! That was - Rei's choice." Shinji said. "She – she was the one who pulled the knife to Unit 00."

Asuka closed her eyes and opened them again, looking tired. "I didn't know. From the cameras it looked like you stabbed her."

Shinji stopped and curbed his knee-jerk reaction, wondering how the Getter or Mazinger pilots would deal with this.

"I know that looked bad. But Rei really did that." Shinji said and there was a bit of silence for a moment.

"Dammit! They all have us get in these EVAs and I'm just put on standby! The damn EVA wouldn't listen to me! Even when The First gets infected by an Angel! What's the point of it if I can't fight?!" Asuka yelled.

Shinji could only imagine how Asuka felt in this situation, stuck in something as strong as an Evangelion but ordered to stay put. Especially after her victories against the brainwashed Double Mazingers. Someone as strong willed as her should be piloting right now, not him.

"Asuka, I know it's tough. I felt the same way seeing you and Rei fight Arael and the Double Mazingers. Even if Father had you on standby I still - I really appreciate you being here. You're the one who had the idea to grab the Getter Tomahawk. That really helped." Shinji said, rubbing his temple and giving her a half smile.

"Well if I coudn't be in the fight, I could at least direct it!" Asuka said, a spark of her old fire returning as she put her free hand on her hip and grinned. "I mean it's what I would have done. And I had to pay back your debt from the last battle."

"Debt?" Shinji asked.

Asuka slapped her forehead. "When you called out to me after that Angel violated me, it woke me up, remember? Consider that debt paid in full." Asuka said.

Shinji blinked and nodded. Asuka let go of his wrist with a humph. "I guess it's fine if the Invincible Shinji is relieved by my superior presence. Yeah. we'll see Wonder-girl. Not for long though. I don't want to sit around in a room waiting for my name to be called. Not after today."

"I really wished you were out there today. We're a good team. If we all had been there, maybe we could've stopped the Angel ourselves." Shinji mused.

"I KNOW we could have if I was there!" Asuka said and the conversation ceased.

The two entered a small subway train that would give them a beeline to the hospital and they sat next to each other. It wasn't NERV's, so Asuka took the opportunity to speak freely.

"We're a good team only when all of us can deploy! I'm starting to hate your father." Asuka said as her stride overtook his. She led them to the seats and sat down with a huff and he sat next to her.

"Huh?" Shinji asked, wondering why she'd bear resentment to Commander Ikari – as far as he was aware, Shinji was the only one who hated him.

"He doesn't treat you like a son, he doesn't let us deploy when we can help, he uses dummy plugs when you don't want to hurt The Fourth, and he doesn't share key information unless we need it to win." Asuka said, counting each slight on her hand. "That spear Rei threw ended the last battle. Why didn't we know about something that strong ahead of time?" She finished with using her thumb as the last finger.

Shinji blinked. "The Lance of Longinus, right? What made you start to think this?" he asked her.

Asuka pointed at him. "I'll show you. But I need your phone." She said.

Shinji didn't argue as he reached into the satchel he wore to carry his phone, keys and ID card while he was in his plug suit and handed the phone over. Asuka went to the recording menu. "I can't believe I forgot about this. This is going to blow your mind. I grabbed your phone on accident a few days ago and this was something I stumbled on."

Shinji put the phone to his ear and pressed play.

/

_". . . Not much. Just a fair warning that your little sideshow isn't going to matter if we don't take these Invaders seriously." _Hayato's voice said._  
_  
_"Sideshow? You talk of being taken seriously and yet – you struggle keeping your own team together. And you attack our agents." _Shinji's father spoke next. Why was the Getter Team arguing with his Father like that?_  
_  
_"Peh. You know that was some bullshit."_ Ryoma's voice said, sounding distant.

_"G-Get off of me! Yesterday we wanted to retrieve the Children." _His father yelled, sounding upset for the slightest moment. his father, yelling? The sound seemed foreign to Shinji's ears.

_"One of those kids is your own son. Now if you want us to leave here without causing another scene, I'd suggest you listen for once in your sorry life!"_ Ryoma advised.

_"Please, let's settle this like adults." _Fuyutsuki's voice interjected.

_"That's rich, old man. Not until Commander Ikari treats his son like an actual responsibility rather than an asset." _

_"How sad, Nagare." _his father's voice was heard again. _"Your own negative experience with your father has caused you to take that out on me. We know your origins, Mr. Nagare. And we also know that this little stunt will get you sent back to jail." _

Then Shinji's father screamed. The boy listening felt strange. A mix of vengeful satisfaction and shock as the brief scream stopped.

_"That's one finger. I can do a lot worse if you actually manage to piss me off." _

Shinji froze. Ryoma had done that to someone as untouchable as his father and lived? The training he'd put them through confirmed that it was certainly possible, but on the other hand, this was the Commander of NERV he'd assaulted.

_"Threatening me won't change NERV's operation structure. I can promise you that."_ his father said.

_"How about letting everyone here know just what that Instrumentality Project of yours is really about?"_ Hayato asked.

_"So you know. But again , it doesn't matter – you can't stop what's in motion."_ his father countered.

_"We can if we shut your ass down. And fair warning, the last asshole who thought he could beat us wound up taking a Shine Spark right in the face."_ Ryoma said. Shinji blinked. That was from the day he, Benkei and Hayato had rammed into Hell King Gordon with Getter Dragon's finishing move. 'Us', huh? Shinji thought.

_"If you even had the resources and the forces to shut down NERV you'd have done so already. I don't have time to play games with you about diplomacy or ethics."_ his father said, sounding, well - just like Commander Ikari.

_"Well then hear this, Mr. Ikari."_ Hayato said. _"The Getter Team will do all we can to assist Tokyo – 3. On the condition that we continue to communicate with the Evangelion pilots and as a result learn from one another." _Hayato asked. it was a simple statement but coming from Hayato it came off as a threat.

_"This is a waste of time."_ Shinji heard his father say and Ryoma laughed. It was not a laugh of amusement, Shinji noticed. Ryoma only did that when Kouji or Asuka spoke out of turn and would quickly say something disarming or strike at them to keep them on their feet.

_"From where I'm sitting it's a goldmine. Fine. If you won't take care of your damn pilots, at least let us train with them? Benkei and Rei have been going over training exercises in theory, but think of the applications a field test could have."_

_"Know that if you come in here like this again, you'll be shot on sight."_ His father said and then Hayato laughed. It was even more terrifying than Ryoma's.

_"I even let that man keep his face. We won't play so nice next time either then. Good luck in the next Angel attack." _Hayato said.

_"Later." _Ryoma added, sounding much closer as the recording ended.

/

"I've never heard Father sound . . . _afraid_ of anything before." Shinji said.

Asuka smiled."Well did that answer your question?" She asked and Shinji nodded, putting the phone away. He thought about his father and then he paused. _'Mother!'_ he thought. '_Asuka doesn't know about Unit 01!_

"Asuka, today I felt it again. Like with earlier when our sync rates were matching. My connection to the EVA felt way more solid than earlier." Shinji said.

"You looked impressive out there, I have to admit. You picked up that battle axe with no hesitation. What do you think did it?" She asked.

"Green lights. I saw green lights. And my anger from the Angel absorbing Rei. That was something I shared with Unit 01. It triggered something new." Shinji said and blinked. "Asuka, I think Unit 01 is my mother."

"What?! That's crazy. Why would you say that?" She asked, looking at him like he had two heads.

"Because – when I was inside of Unit 01 after it ate Zeruel, when I was in the LCL, I saw her in my mind. And she told me herself."

Asuka thought for a moment. "Well if your Father's making you pilot Unit 01, which could be your Mother, that's even more messed up. Yeah, I made the right choice deciding to hate him. You might be an idiot but at least you come by it honestly."

Shinji sighed at the backhanded complement but didn't let it sway his thoughts. "It was also Mother's choice to do it." Shinji said. "To go inside Unit 01 all those years ago."

". . . I also don't understand how Rei could recover so fast." Asuka said. She most likely got stabbed by a prog knife and then infected by an Invader. Something's not adding up." She said and Shinji suddenly felt nervous.

And the ride came to a halt.

/

"It's done." Ritsuko said with a sigh, hanging up her phone and looking Commander Ikari in the eyes. "We have prepared the third body with the back up memories. And we disposed of the remains we found in the cockpit." She held up an official report of the events and the Commander grabbed her wrist.

"Show me in private later at 2200. My quarters." The Commander said bluntly. After all, they were in an isolated place.

"Sir." Ritsuko said, feeling a bit sick to her stomach as the man walked away with indifference.

The Commander used people. She'd known that long before she'd met Shinji Ikari. After all, he'd been using her for physical pleasure for some time now. And she'd just – let him. If it gave her any kind of consolation it was the one thing she'd have that he hadn't given to Rei. The Commander's pet, she'd thought of Ayanami. The girl he'd burned his own hands for, prying her entry plug open himself.

She thought she hated the girl. But now Ritsuko wasn't sure it was still jealousy she felt for the now twice copied clone of Yui Ikari. Rei would follow any of his orders without question but was it with happiness? She didn't know. The girl was only about fourteen and didn't act human. She'd been obedient because Commander Ikari and Ritsuko Akagi taught her to be.

Ritsuko still felt herself shuddering as she finished with procuring the next latest back-up memories in case they were needed. In the first case of a new body, Rei had had amnesia for a while. It might be the same as back then.

Dr. Agaki decided she wasn't too happy with Commander Ikari's orders to see him personally if she was reduced to his personal call girl. With the plans NERV had in store it would be a ridiculous story had it not been her own life he was messing with.

/

_I am_

_I am Rei Ayanami_

_But_

_Not the First or Second Rei Ayanami_

_I am the Third_

_I am awake_

_I feel_

_Sad?_

_But why do I feel sad?_

/

Rei opened her eyes and Shinji smiled with relief as he walked up to the hospital bed to meet her.

"Ayanami! I'm relieved you're ok from the battle!" Shinji exclaimed. Rei just blinked.

"Battle?" She responded, sounding distant. Like she'd been the first week Shinji had been at NERV.

"What?! But you were there? We were just there-." Shinji said, sounding like he was pleading.

Rei's eyes widened at the block of white noise she ran into trying to recall the memory. "Perhaps that was the previous Rei. I think I am the third."

Shinji stopped and his hands tensed up as he turned.

_"Not the same Rei. Not Rei."_ He thought before he noticed someone ahead of him. - a tall man in a green military uniform and a short haircut of black with serious eyes.

"Shinji Ikari." Go said. "Is this where Rei Ayanami is?"

Shinji shook his head. "She's here. But it's not the same - ."

Go put a hand on Shinji's shoulder and nodded. "I know. And that's why I'm here. I want to see if I can help." The man said as Kei walked next to Go.

Asuka sighed as Shinji regretfully stood next to her, a healthy five feet away from Rei as Go and Kei went right to her side.

Shinji looked down, tears running down his face. Asuka didn't know whether he looked more sad or terrified. But either way he looked very Shinji.

"But that's not really the Rei we know, is it?" Shinji managed to say through his tears.

"It's a clone." Go said and Asuka paused.

"What?! How can that be?! It's 2015! We've only just begun cloning animals! But people?! That's not-!" Asuka began but Go ignored her as he looked to the blue-haired girl on the hospital bed.

"I am a clone as well, Rei Ayanami." Go said, reaching into his jacket to pull out the emerald shard from earlier he'd contacted Shinji with.

"And touching this might help you with your past memory." Go said and Rei nodded.

Rei grabbed the green crystal. Her eyes widened before she fell, head hitting the pillow of the bed, asleep.

"Go, what was that?" Kei asked.

Go turned to her. "I used Getter Rays. The will of humanity. I want to see if they'll let this Rei access the other Rei's memories. Since the previous Rei has touched this, perhaps she'll remember something through them."

"Other Reis? So she's really some kind of clone?" Asuka wondered and Go nodded to the redhead.

"This flesh is synthesized. I know because the same was done to me when I was 'born'. Look at how the skin has no flaws or blemishes. Like it's newborn. This hospital recovery set up is a ruse." Go said bluntly as he pointed to Rei's unnaturally smooth skin. It was true, the skin shone like that of a newborn child's would.

"Human evolution. Does that apply to clones?" Kei asked as her brother shook his head.

"I'm a clone who was designed to synchronize with Getter Rays. They have let me see some of Michiru Saotome's memories of the past. And I believe in my own and Rei's humanity." Go said and looked to Shinji and Asuka.

"Clones. Getter Rays. A – _Third_ Rei? This is all too much to keep track of." Asuka commented.

"We apologize for intruding, but this is a special case." Go said and Asuka sighed, sitting down in a visitor's chair and crossing her shapely legs over the side as obnoxiously as possible. It worked as Shinji turned to look at her and she grinned. He blushed and focused his gaze back to the newcomers in the room.

"No problems. Just make sure she doesn't start multiplying. Even though I'm glad Rei's still here in a way, one of her is already enough to deal with." Asuka said and then her face became serious again.

"The Commander doesn't care about us. He views you as expendable and you're his own son. Doesn't that strike you as messed up?" Asuka said and took a breath. He looked back to her this time.

"Of course it does." Shinji said. "I just never felt like I could talk about it before. Even Misato has to listen to Father's orders. Talking about it is pointless because he'll hear about it in some way and then I'll be punished for it. I tried to threaten him while I was in Unit 01 and he just raised the pressure of the LCL until I passed out. No matter what I do, I'm nothing against him." The boy finished and felt just as powerless, even after he'd said the words.

"Well I'm not scared of him. And I don't have to listen to him. Especially if they're really going to replace me with some dumb rookie." Asuka said, crossing her arms to accompany her legs.

"What are you going to do?" Shinji asked.

Asuka shrugged. "I don't know. But doing nothing isn't my style. I can't believe they took me off piloting duty, just like that. Oh, get suited up and wait in Unit 02. We'll let you watch as your allies get practically torn apart before Ryoma Nagare the karate hobo shows up with that Shin Getter of his! Then you get to watch and do nothing all over again!" Asuka made a fist and pressed it against one of her legs in irritation.

Go suddenly stopped and stood up. "Kei, I have to leave and check on Shin Getter and Ryoma. It's almost time for Hayato's plan. Can you make sure that Rei's alright when she wakes up?" He asked and Kei nodded. "Of course, brother."

Go nodded and waved to Shinji and Asuka as he walked away. "Asuka, you reclaimed Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger. That's a debt that the Photon Labs will remember. No matter what NERV tells you about your alleged skills, you are a fantastic pilot. Kouji, Ayanami and I are glad you fought with us that day." Go then gave a quick smile and departed.

Kei turned around and looked ashamed. "And as for me, I have to go to the bathroom. But when I get back, can I get you two dinner? My treat for you kids working so hard with the Getter Team. It's what Dad would want as well."

Asuka blinked, the fist slacking off as recognition that felt earned was something she hadn't felt in a long time. Se smirked and nodded as Kei walked away in search of the ladies' room. "Well well, looks like other people finally recognize my skills around here. Too bad Go or Kei couldn't vouch for me officially."

Then the mood shifted as the friendly Getter team was gone, leaving them with the Rei Ayanami that was not the same one they'd worked with. And with each other.

Shinji looked to Rei, the alleged clone looking spotless despite the prog knife that her predecessor had shoved into her own EVA's face.

He stayed next to her and Asuka wondered what he was going to do next.

"Still . . . in the last few Angel attacks . . . we could have really died. Or ended up like Rei here." Shinji said, he wrists shaking. If she'd been in his shoes, Asuka might've felt the same way even if she didn't show it to the world.

"Asuka, if you can't pilot Unit 02, are you going to - leave?" Shinji asked her in a small voice as he down to her, looking terrified.

She didn't know what to say as Shinji quivered. For goodness sake, _would_ she leave? She found it was something she'd been considering given the tests coupled with the resurgence of trauma. It all hit her at once like a tidal wave and she suddenly felt very alone. Shinji's question was the single stone that broke and let the dam of water flow in her mind. She had to do something now or she'd snap. The doll was in her head again. And the voices screaming that she was inadequate. Her. The Second Child. The strongest pilot of the bunch.

The desire to reach out was the only other thing she had. But she was too prideful to make the step herself. Only doing so when she had some kind of advantage, like when she kissed Shinji. It was pathetic really, she liked the boy well enough but couldn't admit it to his face. She knew in that instance that it was useless to try. She'd just push him away again like with the kiss and hurt herself even more by that action. She was ready to think of some excuse to deflect his question when she felt something.

Shinji's hand was on her shoulder, shaking as he took a breath and looked to her with empathy.

And by reflex from the earlier training in the morning, she grabbed the hand on her shoulder and gave it a yank, as to disable an attacker - pulling Shinji downwards. Asuka immediately realized this meant he'd fall on her as she wasn't in a position to just move out of the way. She acted quickly to put a hand each on his shoulders, a mixture of embarrassed and determined. Then she stopped and realized this was a second chance to connect since her botched attempt at a kiss. Only this time Shinji had initiated the contact. And that was more than enough for her to complete it.

"Well if you're going to try and console me like that, don't just half-ass it! Come here, you idiot!" She glared at him for a moment as he looked at her dumbly. He really was an idiot if he couldn't take yet another hint. Still, thank god, an inner voice said as he'd been the one to reach out this time. What a day for surprises. Cloning was a more common thing than she'd thought, Go and Rei turned out to be a clone, and now Shinji Ikari was giving her some manner of emotional support.

Asuka couldn't believe what she was doing, but she needed someone to hold her. Denying the child in her heart had led to bad things in the past. And now it's cry was so loud that pacifying the voice in her would not hurt things.

Asuka leaned back in the chair pulling Shinji forward by the shoulders as he sat beside her, then wrapping her arms around his waist. Shinji was close enough so that she held his head next to hers. Once they were both entangled in the sudden hug, Asuka stopped slouching and sat up so they were at least upright. Asuka's legs were still crossed to the side so that he wouldn't grind on her on accident or on purpose.

_"You won't help me! You won't even hold me!-" _The scream in Asuka's mind withered and died as she leaned into him, deepening the squeeze so that their cheeks were pushing against each other.

He shook in her arms and Asuka repressed any mean-spirited comments as she felt just how tight his grip was once he was as comfortable as Shinji Ikari could be in such a situation.

It wasn't as awkward as the kiss she'd initiated but this had it's own set of problems. Their plug suits didn't exactly make the experience easy as the sleek material deflected any foreign objects and Shinji's in particular had a protruding plate on the chest so he had to lean slightly to the side as he gripped her tightly to stay in place. It certainly made holding someone annoying though that hadn't been something Asuka had thought about at all until now when it was inconvenient. She heard him sobbing lightly and almost felt envious that he could cry so shamelessly like that.

"Of course I'm not going to leave, you dope. You and Misato need someone around to keep you grounded in real life. And if the Getter team can't vouch for me, maybe I'll see if the Photon Labs are looking for volunteer pilots. Besides, I still need to knock Kouji Kabuto on his ass, remember?" She half joked and then felt his squeeze – it was steady and more relaxed now that she was talking. She lowered her voice as she continued.

"I'm just glad you're safe, you idiot." Asuka said quietly as she held him, feeling her own tears starting to well up. She blinked a few times to dispel them as she felt herself shake now too. How long had it been since someone really held her like this? She decided not to let herself think too hard about it as she focused on being in the sudden hug for as long as she could.


	10. Stage 10: Nazo - Mystery

Stage Ten [ Nazo - Mystery ]

Shinji couldn't believe it as the girl began to shake in his arms. Asuka Langley Soryu was a solid iron fortress. A prideful monument of strength forged from fire, blood, sweat, and tears. And he was just . . . him. What was it that made her feel this way enough to grab him like that? It wasn't like the spontaneous kiss from boredom earlier. This was something more pressing as Shinji found that she went from initiating the hug to going limp and letting him do all the work, turning to her side so that his hip was against the seat of the chair. He had to admit that feeling her against him certainly felt nice. And Asuka must've needed it just as badly as he did considering her shaking body and tight grip on him.

"Asuka, are you sure you're doing ok?" Shinji whispered as he kept his grip steady and shifted so Asuka could rest her head on his shoulder. The hospital they were in was quiet as the only sounds were beeps from monitoring devices beside Rei's bedside.

"I – I've been better." She whispered back. "The other day when I was attacked the the Angel you – you called out to me and that really woke me up from the mind attack. That attack made me see things that I don't want to talk about. But maybe if I really try to talk about them, I'll feel better." Asuka admitted.

"Like I said. I'll listen - if you want me to." Shinji said.

Asuka loosened her grip, pushing him slightly away to give him a genuine smile as she rested her plug suit covered hands on his shoulders.

"Not right now. I don't want to stay here much longer. But once we have some privacy - then I really do want to talk to you." Asuka said and Shinji smiled.

"But Shinji – why are you doing this for someone like me?" Asuka questioned as Shinji kept holding her.

"You – you know how important you are, right? You're the great Asuka Langley Soryu. The best EVA pilot. You've said so yourself. And you're my friend. Why wouldn't I want to help you out?" Shinji asked her.

"B-but! Hang on. I forced you into – this." She said, giving each of his shoulders a squeeze. "Did – did you really mean it?" She asked him.

"Well – yeah. Are you kidding me? After all this fighting and stress, I think we all need some kind of comfort. And . . . " He stopped for a moment, thinking of what to say.

". . . I only wish I could do more to help you." He finished.

"Yeah but – all the time I called you names. Teased you. Kicked you. Took your old room even. And . . . your first kiss. How can you forgive me?" She asked him.

She was right. What she'd done to him in the past had been pretty bad - and he'd let the negativity stay bottled up. Even so, Shinji found an answer pretty quickly.

"Well that's . . . I . . . look. I don't want you to suffer. And I can let all that stuff go for now to make sure you're doing ok." Shinji said and looked unsure of himself.

"Well – I guess those are pretty small things in comparison to an Angel attack, but I'm sorry, Shinji. I really messed up. When I – when I kissed you on the day of your Mother's death – I should have just told you I wanted you to hold me back."

She paused for a moment.

"And I definitely shouldn't have forced the kiss That wasn't right of me." Asuka stopped and looked up at him apologetically. She might not have wanted to look it, but she was giving him a puppy dog eyed look.

"Like when you put your hand on my shoulder just now. You saw how much further I took it, and I never even explained myself to you." She added.

"So, the 'Unbreakable Wall of Jericho?' Did you really mean that you didn't want to talk to me back then?" He asked.

"Right. Yeah, like that. I – I wanted you to say something to me then. I didn't expect you'd just ignore me like that. At the time . . . I thought me saying that Misato wasn't home would've given you a hint."

"Hm. Well then you're right to call me an idiot . . . "

"No! No, Shinji. I was the fool there! I've been treating you like trash, Shinji. And then I expect you to just know how to help me?!"

"Asuka . . . don't kick yourself for that stuff. That's not helping anyone. We can talk about that all later. For now, don't we have places to be? Rei's OK and we agreed that it wouldn't be long." Shinji said.

He put his hands on her shoulders again and pushed as he stood up. His face was wet from the weeping but for some reason Asuka found it was endearing rather than pathetic.

"Then we'll talk more about our issues at home. And Misato won't be any the wiser." Asuka said with a tired smile.

Shinji wiped his eyes with his left hand and extended his right hand to her. "Deal." he said as she took his hand and he pulled her up. He continued to hold it as she spoke to him.

"I think if I hadn't fought against the Mazingers in Unit 02 I'd feel even worse. But hearing Go and Kabuto praise me the other day and just now – and even having you take my picture hitching a ride on Mazinkaiser helped. Don't get me wrong, I still feel terrible about the mental attack but now – I guess I still feel like I have a reason to stay here." Asuka finished, decided to shake Shinji's hand in a show of respect so they could let go with a common gesture.

"So I take it you're both ready?" Kei said and the two spun around, shocked as she sat at the far end of the room, her face cradled in her hands as she beamed at them with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile.

"How long were you there?!" Asuka yelled, her face turning as red as her hair and Kei chuckled.

"Oh, I just got back a few minutes ago. But it's good to see that you two are getting along." The pilot said as Shinji's face turned the same shade of red.

_**"G-getting?**__"_ Shinji sighed, and Kei laughed. "I swear that wasn't intentional."

"Well let's _Get_ out of here and _Get _us some dinner." Asuka said, relieved that Shinji didn't see her blush. Shinji put a hand to his face at the response pun as Kei laughed even harder.

/

The intimacy was even better than Misato remembered as Kaji had been holding out on her. But tonight they'd both let loose all of their passion in her bedroom. Once they were done making love and holding each other Kaji changed. Then he left to smoke and head out, leaving Misato sprawled out in bed, a sheet covering her body. It had been just the escape she'd needed to get away from the stressors of work.

She looked back to her dresser, appearing upside down from her position on the bed. Kaji had left something there in some kind of capsule and Misato remembered he'd wanted to talk about something. But then they both got careless and let their bodies do the talking instead. She made a note to look at it later as she sat up and washed before changing into a tank top and some shorts, grabbing a beer and getting another buzz, wondering when Shinji and Asuka would make it back home. She had sent them a text earlier to see when they'd get back and Shinji had responded that they'd get dinner with Kei Kuruma first. After the event of today, they'd earned it. And it had been the window she and Kaji had needed to crawl in her bed. 

/

_I am Rei Ayanami. And I see another me. She is blurred and flickering, like an unstable television channel. But she shows me things that she experienced and I see them as my own memories. Shinji Ikari is telling me to smile when I am happy. Asuka is telling me that I am a doll. Gendo Ikari is burning his hands to remove me from a dangerous situation. An Angel is talking to me. It took my image and speaks to me of loneliness. I die happy thanking Shinji and Asuka. The memories are just flashes but they are enough._

_The faces of the Second and Third Child have some meaning to them as I open my eyes._

/

Rei woke up, seeing Shinji and Asuka sitting close to her as the other woman sat further back in the room. She turned and realized she was crying as she saw the Second and Third Child's faces but she didn't know why.

"Do you feel OK?" Kei asked.

"I feel alright. And I have seen you before. Pilot Ikari. Pilot Soryu." Rei said as she wiped her eyes with her free hand.

Asuka shrugged. "Well, get better Wonder-Girl. Then you can help out. I'm going to not be an EVA pilot for a while, so I hope you can fill in at least one of my shoes."

Shinji nodded. "Just rest up as much as you can, Rei. I'm glad you remember our names, even if you're not the exact same Rei Ayanami we remember."

"Thank you. Tell Go that from me – you are?" Rei said and Kei nodded with a smile.

"My name's Kei. Go's my brother. And I will tell him. Now rest up. I'm going to take your coworkers to eat now, but you're invited once you get better. See you soon, Rei." Kei said and led Shinji and Asuka out of the hospital.

/

The work took Ritsuko longer than she'd like as she analyzed each Evangelion's combat results and the pilots' sync rates as well. It took more time partially due to the massive machine looming over her. The Evangelions all stared straight ahead when at rest. But it was a far different story for Shin Getter Robo.

The machine stood straight alright, but it's yellow eyes also contained pupils that followed the staff around as it seemed to observe them. As Ritsuko became the only person in the room, it became unsettling and terrifying. She already had enough trouble with Unit 00 trying to kill her when they activated the Dummy Plug system in a test earlier in the year.

At Commander Ikari's request, the Getter machine was to be placed in the same holdings as Mazinkaiser had been while in NERV custody. Things got a bit dicier however, when the red machine began staring at people despite it's head locked into place. The eyes followed the staff across catwalks in front of the machine. Ritsuko had to call Ryoma and ask him about it.

Ryoma Nagare had been let out of NERV HQ after being unarmed and attending a brief meeting with Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki. He was allowed to stay inside of Tokyo-3 alongside the rest of the Getter Team but Commander Ikari had ordered the Getter Team to leave the NERV HQ as quickly as possible. Ritsuko would ask him why, but he wouldn't tell her unless it was on a need-to-know basis.

"Hello, this is Ryoma."

"This is Dr. Akagi."

"Oh, you're with NERV, right?" he answered.

"That's right." She said, feeling a bit awkward.

"What can I help you with, Doctor?" Ryoma asked.

"I'm a bit concerned about Shin Getter Robo." Ritsuko said. "It's – watching me while I work. It looks curious and . . . like it's observing what I'm doing." She stopped.

Redundant speaking. A basic description. Fearful reactions. She was smarter than this. She was logical, dammit! Why was this machine so intimidating? The exaggerated build of the robot was like an EVA's. A person with exaggerated muscular proportions. And then there were the minor details. Edged blades of three on the forearms and spiked horns jutting out of the sides of the head were just there for function. The mere thought of it's appearance being frightening was preposterous. Yet – as with Mazinkaiser as well, there was something to be said about an impressive design.

_"Shin Getter's a bit more sentient than our other machines. You might not want to just lock it up for the night. Make sure it's got a path to fly out of NERV HQ if you can."_ He'd said to her. The man spoke as though it was from experience.

_"But if it goes berserk then-"_ Ritsuko began.

_"It won't. The only things I've seen go crazy have been EVA Unit 01 and Mazinkaiser. And Kouji when I steal his breakfast. Shin Getter's fine, just know that if anything happens to Go, it might try to find him on it's own."_

"How is that possible?" Dr. Akagi asked.__

_"Go has a special connection with Shin Getter. All I know is Getter Rays make it work. Don't ask a dumb pilot like me about the science behind it."_ Ryoma responded.

So it was then ordered that the central elevator be left open in case the machine just decided to leave. As the bridge got dark, the crimson robot's eyes glowed yellow, exaggerating the pupils even more. They were joined by a green glowing from the translucent emerald parts on Shin Getter's chest, arms, legs, and face. The glowing eyes and the green parts made work nearly impossible.

Ritsuko almost wished Mazinkaiser was still here instead – at least that thing stayed put and didn't give off a light show or watch the staff working. She finished the work in a hurry and left as soon as she could, the machine's gaze boring into her back the entire time. Yet it was still less terrifying than the thought of her 'report' to Commander Ikari's room, she mused, wondering just when she'd realized she didn't like the routine flings they'd been having after work hours ended.  
.

/ 

Hayato frowned as he reclined in the Photon Labs' break room, a cup of caffeinated coffee in his hand. He was planning on pulling an all-nighter as the earlier events in the day had dictated. The room was wide and oval shaped, spacious and with a long couch he currently leaned back into. He'd have a smoke if it was regulation here but it was too comfortable to go outside and light one up.

The events he'd thought about were many. For one, there was NERV's position regarding Shin Dragon. The monster had appeared but didn't engage Tokyo-3 in a full on attack. It was strange and that told Hayato that the Invaders were waiting for something. Whatever that could be, Hayato couldn't say, but as he monitored Ryoma's call from Dr. Akagi, he got an idea.

He'd already spoken to Benkei about Kouji and Sayaka's transfer and thought it was a good idea. Considering Gendo Ikari's threat to shoot him and Ryoma on sight at NERV HQ, keeping Kouji away from the man would put everyone's mind at ease.

Regarding Gendo's threat of shooting on sight, that hadn't been the case today as Ryoma had been on his best behavior. Hayato was surprised his copilot didn't assault anyone at NERV, but then again he'd been sent to prison before. Ryoma knew how to save his anger and rage for when it mattered.

Hayato sipped the coffee and took a deep breath. Benkei had agreed to the next step in their plan and at this point Hayato could only wait for Go and Ryoma to contact him once they left Tokyo – 3. Until then there wasn't much else to do. He'd already contacted Tetsuya and Jun. They'd found something of interest and would be returning with it in a week once all the red tape cleared up around international travel considering the massive Getter that had appeared above Tokyo – 3 the other day. Still, people would want to evacuate. Or in some cases, move into the new city. Hayato could thank the relative stupidity of human beings for the window of opportunity his allies been given.

Getter Robo Go's systems had been exhausted and Hayato ordered it be put in into storage. The repair costs spent to bring it's power to full would be better suited on Great Mazinger and Getter Dragon. Getter Robo Go had been an experimental Getter, powered by plasma energy and made in case the Japanese Government wanted him to cease all Getter Ray related research. But considering how helpful Shin Getter Robo had been in protecting the area, Hayato could rest easy on that matter at least.

And that left a matter of the EVA pilots. Hayato looked over the psyche evaluations in front of him that Kaji had snagged the past week ago. They were now out of date but still gave him a picture of their basic mental health and daily routines.

"If I knew any better, I'd say Commander Ikari is making them feel emotionally dependent on being a pilot. Now why would someone like him want to do that?" Hayato asked with a frown. It was a strange puzzle piece and it made Hayato wonder just how all of Gendo Ikari's particular puzzle pieces would add up in the end.

/

The capsule delivered to Misato, Kaji walked quietly down the streets of Tokyo – 3. He had a gut feeling he was being followed and didn't want Misato to be involved. He'd already sent her a voice message about the capsule and eyed a bar he could step in and hopefully lose his pursuers.

Then he saw his wound be executioner. A face he recognized. Then this was it. It would be his death. The person said nothing as they pulled out a gun discreetly. It was very professional work and Kaji spoke what he guessed would be his last words with a smile on his face.

He expected a gunshot but instead he heard a loud cry as someone started running towards him in a dark green military jacket.

_**"SHIN GETTAAAAAAAAAA-!"**_ The man yelled as he ran toward Kaji.

The man had thrown a cloak over Kaji and at this point Kaji registered the sounds of the bullets and found that the man had pulled him to the ground as some bullets whizzed over the two of them. There was a great crash and then green light flooded the street, visible from even under the cloak.

Kaji heard yelling as several of the people in the street screamed and ran away. The pursuer he could only imagine did the same. Then he heard yelling and something humongous landed in front of him. Kaji moved his head to look at the street's surface he was lying on and saw the suited assassin with his face planted in the ground far across the street. The one responsible was engaging two other men, coolly spinning around and backhanding one as he punched the other in the neck with a soulful Kiai shout -

"TOOOORIIIYAAAAAAAAH!"

Needless to say, the assassin he punched was sent sprawling, and Kaji heard something break when the body hit the pavement.

The man in the green jacket pulled him up and began climbing a ladder. Kaji didn't complain as he follow. The ladder led inside of an open hatch of some kind. He grunted and got through the hatch with plenty of space. Kaji took a breath and wondered where the hell he was.

Then Kaji felt the world turn as he rose higher than he thought possible. The screaming man had followed, now silent. He was wearing the red scarf and beige trenchcoat, pulling the scarf he'd wrapped around his face off and taking a breath. Then the ladder rose up into wherever they were and the hatch shut with a hiss. A light came on, and the whole area they were in was illuminated but cramped.

"And that's that. Good to see you again, Kaji." Ryoma Nagare said as he stepped into an elevator inside of Shin Getter Robo and went up.

Shin Getter took to the skies, flying high above NERV's official airspace in a matter of seconds. Kaji grunted as the mecha stopped and he clutched his head.

"_Kaji Ryoji, you are safely in the Getter Team's care and we are out of NERV's sensor range so this call won't be monitored. Operation Jackrabbit is a success. Welcome aboard Shin Getter Robo." _Hayato Jin's voice said dryly on a monitor of the rather plain looking cockpit. There were levers everywhere and the whole assembly looked unstable for such an advanced machine.

"I appreciate saving me from SEELE, but are you really expecting me to _pilot _something as fearsome as this Getter Robo?" Kaji asked as he moved a helmet from the seat and sat down. Hayato smiled as Go stepped into another elevator, going up as well.

_"No. Ryoma and Go will handle the piloting. You just need to be our witness. After all, you're the secret weapon that can shoot both SEELE and NERV down in one shot if things go to plan." _Hayato said as Kaji scratched at the stubble on his chin.

"Triple Agent. And now a – _Quadruple_ Agent?" The scruffy man asked as he grabbed some grips on the seat and fought the alcohol in his system. It desperately wanted to escape from his stomach and Ryoma's voice came online.

"Kaji! That helmet looking thing there will calm you down! Just put it on and don't worry about the rest! Go and I will handle it from here!"

_"Gentlemen, I leave you to your work." _Hayato said before the transmission ended and then Kaji felt the space around him shift as two ships – white and red took off ahead of him.

Go spoke up. "I'll lead next. We'll form Shin Getter 2."

"And then we'll see just what skeletons Gendo Ikari and NERV have in their closet for ourselves!" Ryoma said as the red ship vanished and then Kaji felt an impact in the back of the craft he was on.

"Now we'll dock with Getter Jaguar and do a Getter Change. Just relax! And no pressure, the first time Hayato got in one of these bad boys, he pissed himself!" Ryoma said as the joined craft boosted forward, slamming into the white ship, thrusters moving out of the way to merge the ships together.

"CHANGE! Shin Getter 2!" Go cried out as the space around Kaji warped again, and now he felt like he was in a more vertical shaped structure.

The helmet must've done it's job as Kaji was neither expelling the alcohol or pissing himself. Instead it gave him some kind of high as he still held on for dear life but was excited to see what would happen next. He thought of Misato going through his watermelon patch and the thought made him immeasurably happy for some reason.

/

Gendo sighed with anger as the alarms started blaring, signifying a take-off.

"The Children are accounted for. Rei's at the hospital and Shinji and Asuka just left it. They're wandering the streets now with Kei Kuruma." Ritsuko said, secretly glad that the alarm had cut off any late night activities Commander Ikari wanted to indulge it. She'd barely arrived at the man's room when the warning sounds blared.

"The Getter, then." Gendo said, his frown and forward gaze just as foreboding as they'd been on the bridge. He still wore his suit and raised his tinted orange glasses to his face. He didn't look quite upset but the emotion he conveyed was still one Ritsuko didn't want to measure.

"I need to check on how it took off, Commander. Permission to leave?" She asked, feeling a lump in her throat. No doubt Gendo would still want their meeting to take place eventually.

" . . . Leave the report here. We will continue this later." he said, showing no more emotion after that.

Ritsuko handed him the file and grabbed her lab coat, turning quickly and leaving as fast as she could, glad she had an excuse to get away from the man.

No sign of Shin Getter of course. Meaning that Ryoma's suggestion had paid off. Go had called it after all. But just telling that to Commander Ikari would be foolish. Ryoma's number came up as unlisted when sh dialed it again and she found herself amused for some reason. Even if she knew it had happened, no one at NERV could prove it. And tracing the call history would prove fruitless.

_"Just what are you planning, Getter Team?" _Ritsuko thought as she prepared a report that both Commander Ikari and Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki could ignore later. It was at least a better alternative to returning to Commander Ikari's private quarters below. She sighed and wondered what the ramifications of this would be.

/

"EVA pilots? In my shop?! You get a free meal! On the house!" The ramen chef said as he pointed to Asuka and Shinji's plug suits.

"Not to bring up anything unnecessary, but this one with us pilots Shin Getter Robo too." Asuka said, throwing a thumb backwards to point to Kei who was standing behind them.

"Ah! A pilot of something like the legendary Getter Robo is here too!? I'll have to go all out then!" The man said, ushering the trio to a small table.

"You don't have to make the whole thing free. I just wanted to get these two a meal, after all." Kei said and the man shook his head.

"I understand, but I still want to show my gratitude. Look at how skinny you all are! I'll make sure you all eat your fill!" He said and Asuka sighed. Shinji smiled at the man's antics and Kei simply took in the whole spectacle.

Then there was a crash and green lights flooded the street.

"Oh my god!" Kei yelled, grabbing Shinji and Asuka by reflex. They had done the same thing, each putting a hand on Kei's shoulder and one on each others'.

"What the hell – why is Shin Getter Robo here?!" Kei whispered.

"Never mind that! What's it fighting!? I don't hear the Angel alarm? And didn't we kick Dr. Hell's ass pretty hard?" Asuka whispered back.

Then there was a rushing noise as the engines of the super robot ignited and it was gone just a quickly as it had landed.

The owner hid behind his kitchen counter and looked to the trio.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Shinji nodded. The three had moved under the table, looking at the door. There were eventually police sirens as the street was investigated. After ten minutes of waiting, the area was deemed clear.

Kei was shocked. "Is NERV really that strong? Some kind of incident like that is dealt with that quickly?"

Asuka nodded. "They're the glue holding Tokyo – 3 together after all. Remember, we deal with Angel attacks too."

"But Shin Getter was there. Do you know anything about that, Kei?" Shinji asked.

Kei shook her head. "I heard Go's voice. He summoned Shin Getter. Whatever the problem was, it's gone now."

"He's a man of few words, but I'm sure my brother's safe. He must've come here to do whatever that was as well. I don't know what that is, but I trust him." Kei said with a reassured smile.

"Well let's either order now or go home. I'm famished, EVA pilot or not." Asuka said, her statement a hair away from being a complaint.

Shinji looked to the owner. "Than is it fine if you get us whatever you can in a hurry and we'll be on our way?" The Third Child requested.

The man nodded and went back to the kitchen area in a hurry. Kei smiled and looked to the two pilots.

"So, how are you? Outside of Piloting EVAs?" Kei asked.

"Tired." Shinji said and Asuka gave a brief nod.

"I'm OK. Despite NOT being able to pilot an EVA for a while." Asuka said, leaning back and pouting. "It's a miracle this idiot's now clear to deploy, otherwise we'd just be relying on a bed-ridden Rei." The Second Child said.

"Well, what are you finding enjoyable?" Kei asked, her smile lessening.

"Hmm. Training's going OK. Ryoma's harsh but he's actually making us all work together pretty well. We still can't Get-Change just yet, but combat training's fun. I get paid to try and kick Kouji's butt." Asuka said.

"And the strategy meetings are pretty fun too. We're trying to theorize how an AT Field could be used to deflect attacks and confuse enemies. I'm trying to see how our AT Fields could defect an ally's attack like a Getter or Photon Beam." Shinji said.

"Hmm. Well it sounds like I should come along to the next training. Asuka, we can't just let all these guys call the shots! No offense, Shinji." Kei added quickly.

"None taken." Shinji said just as fast, letting the conversation keep flowing.

"We should have a girl's night out with Sayaka and take Wonder-girl out shopping. Maybe we can even rope Misato into it." Asuka said.

"Yeah! Sayaka's really excited to see you guys at the party. I'm glad you've all become good friends. And to be honest I wish I'd met you all earlier." Kei admitted.

"Hey, it's fine. You're working with the Getter repair team so it's cool. I guess I'm pretty happy about that party, it's on the same day as my birthday." Asuka said.

"What?! And you didn't say anything?" Kei asked and Shinji was silent, looking taken aback.

"What? I didn't want to make a big fuss about it. Besides, that way it will be a party for all of us, not just for the great Asuka Langley Soryu." Asuka said, leaning forward and looking at both Kei and Shinji.

"But Asuka, what if we want to do something for you too?" Shinji asked.

"Then do it! You don't need to ask for my permission! Idiot!" She breathed but couldn't end her words without a slight smile.

"Yeah. Dad's gonna want to spoil you." Kei said with a grin. "So what do you want?"

Asuka stopped. "Let's see . . . new clothes . . . um . . . some shoes . . . oh, I don't know! I didn't exactly make a list you know?"

"Well if we go shopping, I'll just cover your bill." Kei said and Asuka nodded.

"And I'll make you some food you'll like. Just let me know what kinds of food you've been missing and I'll do my best to cook for you." Shinji suggested.

Asuka smiled harder and tried to get Shinji out of her head. Ever since he'd touched her at the hospital and they'd ended up hugging, he'd been in her thoughts. Holding him . . . had been nice. Stupid Shinji.

"Guess I need to make two lists then." Asuka said and Kei's eyes narrowed.

"Don't forget about Sayaka. If she learns you hid your birthday from her, she'll never forgive you!" Kei said.

"R-really?! But she's so nice!" Shinji stated.

"A joke. But let her and Kouji know. Birthdays are a big deal to them. Since we're all missing some kind of family member at the Photon Labs, we celebrate those among us who make it another year. Sorry if that's morbid." Kei said with a sigh.

"Drinks." The owner said, giving them each a water. "And please let me know when you want more."

"Thank you." Shinji said as he took a sip of the clear and cold water.

"No – it's fine that you say that. We've both had some messed up stuff happen lately." Asuka said and took a sip herself. Why had she said that? It was an admittance of weakness. Just like when she'd told Shinji about her reassuring her family just to get them off her back.

Then she saw him and knew why. He was hurting. And so was Rei. So it was only natural that she be dealing with her own pain as well. Even if she was loathe to admit it, hearing the stories of the Getter Team's loss of their teammate Musashi and Tetsuya's own feelings for his damaged Great Mazinger helped a bit in this regard.

"I was stuck in LCL for a while. Right, you both knew that." Shinji said and Kei grinned.

"Go tells me you were fine. I hear you handled it like a trooper." Kei said.

"And you, Asuka. Even after that mental probe, you beat both Great and Z. I know you've already heard that was awesome but still – it's inspiring seeing you get up after that attack." Kei said to her.

"And Rei. . . She's probably trying to remember who she is." Kei finished, looking to Asuka and Shinji.

"Well I'm alright from the LCL." Shinji said. "I actually saw my mother while I was . . . in that experience. I can't really describe it well. I was on a train. And Go was there. Then he left when my mother appeared."

"Wait . . . you did mention your mother. And you thought she was your EVA. . . " Asuka said and her eyes widened.

"But if she actually saw you . . . then my EVA – could it be my mother?!" She felt a surge of electricity go through her and took another sip of water, her hand now shaking with the possibility of it being true.

"I don't know. But try talking to your EVA the next chance you get." Shinji said. "Mother didn't say anything to me when we were training the other day but I felt amusement from her when we were thumb wrestling. And a lot of anger when we ripped that latest Angel to shreds with Shin Getter. She and I grabbed Getter Tomahawk as one to cut the thing open. I definitely heard her roar with me there."

"But after that mental attack – my sync rate – it's . . ." Asuka stopped and hung her head.

"And - I overheard Misato talking to Ritsuko about replacing me as an EVA pilot." Asuka said, grabbing her right wrist with her left hand and squeezing it.

"Just keep at training and don't let it bother you." Kei said, putting a hand on Asuka's right shoulder. "And if it does bother you, at least you have people you can talk to about it. Sayaka and I. Shinji and Kouji. Miss Misato and the Getter Team. We're all here for you, Asuka. Even if it's true." Kei reassured her.

"But it might be my mother in there! And I might not be able to talk to her!" Asuka rebuked. She sighed and looked to Shinji.

"Hey, if they do tests with you and Wonder-girl tomorrow, see if you can talk to Unit 02. Just tell her Asuka wants to talk." Asuka said, looking away from Shinji as her hair hung over her face.

" . . . Asuka." Shinji said and nodded. He wished he could reach out again but the girl might be embarrassed by Kei again.

"I don't suppose this is a good time for me to bring up that my father is Dr. Saotome?" Kei asked and Shinji was surprised yet again. Asuka turned to her, looking a bit surprised herself.

"Yeah. He raised me as a boy named Genki Saotome. But after he went crazy, Benkei adopted me as his daughter and renamed me Kei Kuruma. Shinji, I know your Dad is pretty bad. You know how bad mine is. I just thought of parents and that jumped out at me." Kei said. "It's unfair to bring up now but-"

"Shut up. It's something you have in common with both of us. So share away. You and Idiot Shinji aren't the only people here with a terrible parent." Asuka said and finished her water.

The food then arrived. Shinji got a platter of sushi while Kei got tempura and Asuka got chicken katsu. The three ate and conversation was slowed as they all ate for a few minutes.

"Still, I didn't remember about Saotome being my biological Dad until he told me about it." Kei said. "I thought it was a lie. But it all came back to me once I thought about it." The teen said.

"I – it was like me too, with that Angel." Asuka said. "I didn't want to admit that it was true, but it showed me things that happened. That I didn't want to admit to myself." She said and sighed, taking a bite of chicken.

"Look at us. We're expected to pilot humongous machines like Getters and Evangelions with this amount of problems?" Shinji said as he'd swallowed his current bite of sushi.

"And Kouji's an orphan who lost his grandfather. Maybe it's a prerequisite for piloting a mecha?" Kei joked and took a sip of water.

"But Shinji – in your case." Asuka noted. "Your father is choosing to keep you this distant. He's not really caring for you. Misato's the closest thing to a parent that both of us have and it doesn't add up."

Shinji nodded, letting her suspicion of his father add onto his own frustrations. "And we don't know anything about Rei's parents." Shinji added.

"Right. She might not have any real people who raised her since we know she's a clone. She never got to pick a favorite food or a favorite color." Asuka said. "I'd wager she's probably missing a Mother as well. Come to think of it." Asuka stopped and looked to Shinji.

"Does anybody in our class have a Mom? Or am I just overthinking this?" Asuka asked.

Shinji shrugged and Kei looked like she had an idea.

"I'll get Dad to investigate that while he's . . . doing his other project. With NERV breathing down our necks on interfering with your standard training, we'll need to change tactics." Kei said.

"Still. Rei's case is strange." Kei said. "Go's father is technically Dr. Saotome's, but that's due to Saotome being the one who cloned him."

"Then my suspicions are right. NERV's hiding something. And I bet it's something huge. The Angel attacks might be distractions from something else. Something big." Asuka said.

"What do you mean?! How could those monsters be controlled in any way? And as a sort of distraction as well?!" Kei began to ask but stopped as Shinji coughed, gagging on his food.

"Shinji?! Hey! Hey, breathe!" Asuka yelled, dropping her utensils and getting behind him to perform the Heimlich maneuver. 

The boy coughed, but spat out the offending bit of food from his mouth once Asuka shoved upwards with her clenched fist into his gut. Asuka stayed like that for a moment, hanging over him and rubbing his back and making sure he could breathe clearly. He reached over his shoulder and grabbed her fingers with his left hand and put them in a grip.

"I remember! - Mother said it! And it came up in that video you took, Asuka!" Shinji practically shouted as he turned to her and then looked to Kei, staring her straight in the eyes.

"Kei, do you know anything about a "Human Instrumentality Project?" he asked.


	11. Stage 11: When I Find Peace of Mind

Stage Eleven [ When I Fine Peace of Mind ]

Misato downed another beer and tried to remember Kaji's words to her but they were a big mush. At this point she could only remember how he touched her and caressed her. His smile and his eyes. For some reason he'd looked sad. Her phone went off for some kind of take off alert but she paid it no mind. The Getter Team again. Whatever. She was too hung over to give a shit about anything right now. Shinji could open the door buck nude and she would only laugh at the unexpected sight.

The door opened and she gave a mumble of a hello to Shinji, Asuka, and Kei. The three walked in and Kei gave the kids a wave and nodded to Misato before she left. Shinji shut the door and Misato sighed.

"Glaaaadyouuuuuur'e A-Okayyyy." Misato managed to slur before she put her head to the table and concentrated on how numb her mouth felt. It was relaxing. The table was cool to her forehead and she would be comfortable in her current state to just pass out.

"Good night, Misato." Asuka said and switched off the light. Misato heard some bumping and Asuka whispered something about an idiot. What idiot? Her? Shinji? Or Asuka? Or Pen-Pen? Misato didn't know and for some reason it was hilarious. But she was probably referring to Shinji. A door shut and Misato took a deep breath as she passed into the realm of sleep.

/

"Thank goodness for hangovers." Asuka whispered as she sat up on her bed, gesturing for Shinji to sit with her.

"Oh for crying out loud. I want you to talk to me, Shinji. So get over here." Asuka whispered and gestured even harder. Shinji was blushing but still sat at the very end of the bed, sitting up straight and looking over his shoulder to make eye contact with her.

"Idiot!" Asuka whispered. "If you're that far away, you'll wake up Misato." She said, grabbing the back of Shinji's plugsuit and pulling back. He slammed into the side of the bed next to her and there was a squeak from the bed's springs. Asuka winced.

"Ow." Shinji said dryly and looked peeved for a slight moment.

"Hey, I forgot how soft this bed was." Shinji commented, his eyes returning to their normal shape.

"Never mind that. I'm – I'm really sorry, Ok?! I have been nothing but a capital B bitch to you ever since we met." Asuka said.

"Asuka, I-"

"Shut up and let me finish!"

"Sorr- Ok." Shinji said, shutting his lips.

"Good. From now on I'll try to be . . . gentler. That means no hitting or kicking you unless it's part of our training or if you're really being a pervert. And . . . I'll try to only call you an idiot if we're joking around." Asuka said.

"That means a lot. Thanks." Shinji said.

"Still not done, Ikari. Also . . . If you want, I'll move into the smaller room. I – I shouldn't have just taken over your space. Not when Misato invited you here first." Asuka reasoned.

"No. You don't have to do all of that. I'm fine with my room. Just – had to get used to it is all. And besides, you've already put all your stuff in here. It would be a hassle for us to trade rooms again." Shinji responded.

"But – you know I'm sorry, right?" She asked.

"Enough that I'm starting to get tired of hearing _you_ apologize to _me_ to be honest." Shinji responded, exhaling in humor at the irony.

"Good. Now. Can I hug you again?" Asuka asked him, looking deadly serious now. She was blushing but it didn't lessen the look in her eyes.

"Y – yeah that's – that would be nice, actually." Shinji said to her.

This time he opened his arms and let her scoot over to him, laying sideways so that their bodies were facing each other. The mattress helped with the plug suits but they were still a bit awkward to accommodate a full embrace with.

"You're so warm, Shinji. Can you – hold me tighter?" She asked him, feeling vulnerable as she let the tense and powerful pilot persona go. Shinji gave her a light squeeze and kept the pressure on. Meanwhile Asuka wrapped one arm around his neck and put her other hand on his shoulder and held on tight.

"That OK?" Shinji asked her.

"It's great." Asuka said and let herself relax after a few moments. Suddenly things got really warm and she felt stifled in the plug suit.

"Hey if we actually want to sleep here together, we should change clothes. That would make things more comfortable." Asuka said and Shinji blushed. Asuka frowned and sat up quickly.

"I'm going to change and use the bathroom. You want me to get you some clothes from your room before I come back?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Just some night clothes and some underwear is fine. Thanks." Shinji said and Asuka nodded.

"As if the great Asuka Langley Soryu would make you sleep in that plugsuit. And again, thank goodness for Misato's dependency on alcohol." Asuka said and got up to put together an appropriate set of pajamas and grabbed a pair of white underwear.

She left and Shinji blushed. Did he hear her right? Did she seriously just say they'd sleep together?

/

Misato was in the same place as before, snoozing away on the table. Asuka had half a mind to send her guardian to bed but didn't want her to catch that Shinji was not in his own room.

Asuka relieved herself before she changed into a simple white tee and a black pair of shorts. She took the time to brush her teeth and give her armpits a test sniff to see if she smelled horrible. She was OK, but still rinsed her face with some water and decided she looked OK for bed.

Then the hard part. Shinji's room. She exited the bathroom and opened his door, finding the usual things in their usual places. Cello in case and leaned neatly against the wall. A row of his white long and button up shirts hanging in the closet. And his SDAT Player on the bed, connected to a set of earbuds.

She found a fresh pair of underwear in the dresser, glad he was wearing boxers at his age and snagged another white T-shirt and a pair of blue shorts. Then she swiped the SDAT Player and left the room.

Her paranoia told her Misato would be outside the room, but it was thankfully wrong. Instead she saw Pen-Pen looking up at her with a curious look. It told her that the penguin knew something was up, just not exactly what.

Asuka nodded to the penguin and left the room. She walked across the hall to hear light snoring from Misato. Mortifying but if Misato could sleep through her own snores, Shinji and her could have some more time to talk.

"All done?" Shinji asked and Asuka grinned, throwing his clothes at him. Shinji caught them and Asuka pointed at the door.

"Your turn to change and wash up, Third. If Misato sees you coming to my room, the alibi is that I took your music player, ok?" She asked, pulling out the SDAC player for Shinji to see.

"O-Ok. Just ask next time before you take it like that. See you soon." Shinji said and left with a slight smile.

And Asuka felt terrible all over again. _Dammit! I just apologized for being such an asshole and then I take his stuff without permission. Stupid, stupid, stupid! _She yelled at herself.

". . . Misato?" Asuka heard Shinji say.

"Hhhhhhhhhmmmmm. . . Shinji?" Her guardian mumbled.

"It's late. You had a bit to drink, so let's take you to bed. Here, I'll help you up."

"MMMMMMmmmmmm Ok." Asuka heard and then some disjointed yelping from Shinji as Misato laughed.

"Ya still in yuuure plug suit?"

"Yes. I didn't have time to change yet. And these are fresh from the wash. Misato, can you walk?" He asked.

"Uh-huh. Jusst don' pick me up wif yuure puuuuurrple Evaaangeeeeelion, kay?"

"Yeah. Just . . . hey, you need to brush your teeth too. Come on." Shinji said in a forced whisper.

"Awwwww, so nice to me, Shinjiiii. You're a real housewife."

"Ow! Don't pinch me, Misato!"

"Haaa haaaa. Shinji, you're so flustered." Misato said and Asuka heard the bathroom door close and then some far off comments from Misato as the brushing of teeth could be heard.

"Thank you soooo much. Now I'll give ya privacy. And I'll see ya in tha morning. Prolly wiff a big hangover."

"Then it's best you get some rest, Misato."

"Night Shinji! Night Asuka!"

Another door closed and Asuka heard some stumbling as Misato likely made it to bed. Then a few minutes passed and her door creaked open.

Asuka turned to see Pen Pen had opened the door and looked to her with as close to a shrugging gesture as a penguin could approximate before pointing to an approaching Shinji with a flipper.

Asuka sighed and nodded at the bird and it saluted her before waddling away. Shinji entered the room none the wiser and shut the door lightly before he re-joined her.

"Oh, you put your plug-suit away?" Asuka whispered and Shinji nodded. "I just threw it on my bed. I'll have to hang it up later."

"Worry about that tomorrow. We have a lot to talk about." Asuka said as he lay down on the bed and she put a hand on his wrist.

"I'll go first." She said and took a deep breath to lower the barriers that her mind set up around other people. This was going to be harder than she thought, but if she really wanted to open up to Shinji, she'd have to start from the beginning. The last time she saw her mother.

/

Rei Ayanami floated in the middle of the orange tube, staring blankly through the LCL at a focused point on the wall. It was as it always was. She remained suspended in the space and waited for the Doctor to return.

The memories still played in her head in bursts of images and she didn't remember all of them clearly.

Yet.

She did not feel freshly made. Though she was the third copy, the next in a line to fulfill NERV's ambitions, she still felt like the body was familiar.

And there was the headache. She'd had it since the hospital trip after Go had touched her with that green fragment and it was in a word, irritating.

After five minutes of waiting in the tube, Rei heard footsteps. The door slid open and Dr. Akagi walked in, looking distracted as she checked Rei's vitals and electronic charts around the room.

"Everything looks good on my end. How are you feeling, Rei?" The doctor asked, looking up from her work to make eye contact.

"I am fine, Doctor Agaki." Rei spoke through the LCL. "However, I have a slight headache."

"Hmmm. That could be from your back-up body for a number of reasons. Let me know if it gets any worse and I'll get you something for it."

"Of course, Doctor." Rei responded. She breathed in the liquid she floated in and wished that it tasted different. It was not a thought she'd had before. A thought containing a preference. She felt strange.

"Doctor Akagi, if it is not inappropriate, I have a query." Rei voiced.

"Oh? What would that be?" The Doctor asked, sounding intrigued. After all, the Commander's pet never asked anyone random questions.

"What . . . kind of things do you like?" Rei asked her.

"What do I - like?" Doctor Akagi repeated, sounding at a loss for words. "Um – cats. . . bonsai trees. . . some kinds of rock music. Why do you ask?"

"I do not know. I simply remember a conversation regarding personal preferences and was curious as to what yours are." Rei stated.

"Well – everyone has preferences. That's what makes us human-" Dr. Akagi said quickly and then stopped immediately.

"But – I am not completely human, am I?" Rei asked rhetorically.

"Well . . . no. But perhaps that human side of yours is kicking. There's not much time left until the Project is finished. And Unit 00 still has to finish extensive repairs. Remember that even with your body being Lilith's vessel, you're still a teenage girl. You should take this time to enjoy yourself and try new things if you want to. " The Doctor proposed.

" . . . Is that an order?" Rei whispered.

"No. It's just a suggestion. You can't just order someone to have fun, after all." The Doctor said.

"I see. I am not used to making decisions based on my own emotional state." Rei responded.

Ritsuko began typing like a demon into the computer she was sitting in front of.

"Well, enjoy the freedom to choose while you can." Ritsuko said as her fingers kept striking the keys in rapid succession.

"The freedom to choose. . . I never felt like it was something I had." Rei said, looking down at her hand as her thoughts took her to an unfamiliar place. 

/

Shinji was once again at a loss for words as Asuka finished speaking. She'd gone from grabbing his wrist to having him hold her while she squeezed him like a life preserver as the story ended. She was sobbing quietly but he could feel her trembling as he heard the end to the story.

Just like his own mother's experiment with Unit 01, Asuka's had done the same for Unit 02. She'd come out of the Evangelion but – something had gone wrong. Asuka's mother was never again the same. Asuka explained her mother's fixation on the doll and then the tragic end to the story.

And all he could do was listen as he held her.

"I – that's horrible." Shinji said, realizing that an apology wouldn't help fix the past.

Then it was quiet. Enough to be almost frustrating until she spoke again.

"And you. Shinji, how is your mother in Unit 01?" Asuka asked him.

He took a deep breath and exhaled as he prepared to start crying himself.

The story was quick, and he felt that going into a lot of detail was not needed.

"So your mother never came out of the EVA." Asuka whispered and Shinji nodded as he clung to her.

"I missed her but – now I don't know how to feel. I know that sounds horrible to say considering your mother's gone, but. But I still find myself angry with her. She knew about all of this stuff and I'm only finding out about it now." Shinji admitted.

"But . . . if even a single part of my Mom's soul could be in Unit 02, that means I have to pilot it again." Asuka whispered. "You didn't need to suffer that much, Shinji. And your father. . . I bet he wants to try and get your mother back somehow."

"With the Instrumentality Project thing?" Shinji whispered.

"I don't know. Kei didn't know about it but if she's going to ask around then we'll likely know more." Asuka responded and sighed, rolling on her back and staring up at the ceiling, grasping Shinji's hand in her own as she closed her eyes.

"Tomorrow. . . we're going to try again. Now that we've talked, I feel way better." Shinji said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Likewise. Thanks, Shinji. And try and get some sleep." Asuka said, returning the squeeze.

/

Hayato frowned as he downed his sixth cup of coffee.

"The Contact Experiment . . . how much else do we know?" The Professor asked Doctor Yumi.

"That's about it, sadly. Dr. Kabuto's daughter in law, Nishkiori knew more but she . . . " Yumi stopped speaking and Hayato nodded.

"Right. She vanished. Her husband, Kenzo Kabuto then focused all of his time perfecting Great Mazinger, but regarding Yui Ikari, we don't know what happened to her. Go's report was helpful, but we'd need a private audience with Shinji, Kaji, and most likely one of NERV's top brass just to begin an understanding of what truly happened." Hayato scowled and threw the notes down.

"You should rest, Commander Jin." Yumi said, the pepper gray hair in the doctor's own mustache and bags under his eyes suggesting he needed sleep as well.

"I know. But with the Getter Team deployed and undercover . . . I can't help but be on edge." The dark haired man said with a frown.

"Tomorrow Kouji will deliver his report as well. And Benkei should provide both Mazinger and EVA teams some training now that Ryoma's gone for a bit." Dr. Yumi said with a wry grin.

"Dr., are we missing something else? Another weakpoint in NERV's structure?" Hayato asked.

"Weakness? I don't think so. They're pretty well organized. The Children are – as you said – manipulated to depend on being pilots. And NERV is a more connected group to the Japanese government than either the Getter Research Labs or the Photon Power Labs." Yumi stated, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I thought you were going to sleep?" Hayato asked and Kennosuke Yumi smiled.

"Well with NERV as our topic, I find I'd have more worries about them than an attack by Dr. Hell. I truly wish Dr. Kabuto was still with us. He'd have a better sense of what to do in this situation."

"Maybe. Or he'd go off his rocker like Dr. Saotome did. It bothers me that I'm having such a hard time with this." Hayato said and then he paused.

"As you know, I used to be a terrorist before Dr. Saotome scouted me out. Than after my time with the Getter Team I was in a special unit to try and take down Professor Rando. And after that I find NERV - an organization that I just can't crack. . . . I guess you could say I see it as a challenge." Hayato said with a grin.

"More of a challenge than Shin Dragon?" Yumi asked, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Well – in a sense. Once our Super Robot Army is re-organized, I feel we'll have a better shot at facing Saotome, Dr. Hell, and the rest of the Invader bastards." Hayato said and stood to look out the window at the dark skies.

"And the Angels . . . even they'll be easier to face. Tetsuya contacted me earlier." Yumi stated and Hayato looked back to him in surprise.

"What did he find?" The man asked and Yumi smiled.

"Mazinkaiser's secret. And some much needed information that's on it's way. He wasn't comfortable telling me that through even an encrypted phone call."

"Mazinkaiser's secret, eh? So the ultimate Mazinger still has a few surprises for us?" Hayato asked with a wicked smirk. "I just hope Kouji's up for whatever that secret is."

Yumi closed his eyes and smiled. "Well I have to admit I'm proud of the boy. He's proven himself much more that I'd first thought when I met him. He and Sayaka . . . and Boss. They've all done more than their fair share around here."

"He has. I've seen the footage of him using Mazinkaiser and I'm impressed. It's good knowing he's looking over the EVA pilots' shoulders. Considering how the last few fights have gone, it's a good then that the Photon Labs has Mazinkaiser in our custody again."

"And what about Great Mazinger?" Hayato asked. Yumi nodded.

"I have a proposal I came up with along with the other professors. We've found a way to condense Super Alloy Z even further and strengthen it. Rather than replace all of Great's armor with new Chogokin Z, we'd like to try out this process for ourselves. We hypothesize a similar process was used by Dr. Kabuto to create Mazinkaiser's invincible armor.

"How long will that process take?"

"A few days. We'll need to use the Great Booster to launch Great into space and begin the process on our allied Space Station, but once that's done . . . it will be the birth of a new and improved Great Mazinger." Yumi finished and Hayato nodded.

"And in that time, we'll have Getter Robo Go brought up to speed. I've even got a reserve pilot ready since Go's on a mission right now." Hayato declared.

"Then we're well prepared on our Super Robot front. But as for NERV . . . we'll have to keep digging." Yumi said.

Hayato shook his head. "Once Operation Jackrabbit concluded, we'll know more. Until then I don't want to so much as think about Gendo Ikari without a plan ready to outsmart him."

"Then I'll show you what we've proposed for Great Mazinger. And in the meantime, you can tell me all about what you've been doing at The Tower." Dr. Yumi said, standing up and leading Hayato from the break-room out to the main hangar bay.

/

The Invaders didn't know sleep. Even something like exhaustion was a foreign concept to them as Dr. Saotome worked, checking on Shin Dragon's systems as the three Invaders waited.

"This is a waste of time, you know. Even without the Human Instrumentality Project working, we can still get what we want." Saotome said, sounding a bit irritated.

"Still, a member of the Japanese Science Counsel we assimilated was a member of this SEELE group. Why destroy the world when we can let the humans do the dirty work for us? Then we can take everything at once." Cohen said and Stinger nodded.

"I suppose that makes sense. . . I just wonder how effective Human Instrumentality will really be? When something like Getter Rays are at play, I find underestimating humanity is often fatal." Dr. Saotome said, looking over his shoulder to the two other Invaders.

"Still . . . we're completely prepared for them! We're not some primitive Dinosaur Empire, or Hundred Demon Empire! We adapt to whatever the threat is! Even something as deadly as the Getter Rays." Stinger said, crossing his arms and looking around.

"Even this Shin Dragon . . . Humanity's best hope for facing us is our decisive weapon for snuffing out any fools stupid enough to oppose us." Dr. Cohen stated.

"Still . . . The Shin Getter Robo. And Dr. Kabuto's rival creation – this Mazinkaiser . . . both represent what science is capable of using Getter Rays and Photon Power to their fullest extent." Saotome said in response.

"Underestimating the humans is fatal. However they often are guilty of overestimating themselves." Another voice said in a quiet tone.

The three Invaders' grins widened as they turned to the tube of emerald liquid, cracking and shattering as a pale skinned form emerged. Small, and thin, the figure stood to their full height as the Invader cells reconstructed a white padded uniform around them.

"I see you're done rejuvenating your body in the Getter Rays." Saotome observed.

"Yes. . . they were helpful. My Host's memories are very simple. Yet they will suffice. I believe her purpose and mission will fill in most of the gaps for you." The other said, their voice soft and composed despite the wavering shadow tendrils and yellow eyes emerging from Stinger and Cohen's forms every few seconds.

"That's wonderful news! It seems the Metal Beast's defeat was not a terrible loss if you were what we gained!" Stinger yelled in glee.

"Yes. An Invader with insider knowledge of NERV's structure and ultimate goal. I imagine you will be an amusing distraction considering your host's original function." Dr. Cohen seconded as the new Invader nodded, her blue bob of hair swaying slightly as a twitching and yellow eye coming out of her face retracted, replaced by smooth and ivory skin and clear red eyes.

"Now, what would you like us to call you, my dear?" Saotome asked as he turned to their guest.

The other figure stepped out from the dark bowels of the same cloning pod that Go Ichimonji was birthed from, the form-fitting uniform complete with patches of orange, black, and lime green in various placed.

"The same name as my host. Please refer to me as Rei Ayanami." The fourth Invader said neatly before her blue eyebrows creasing slightly as she gave the other three a shark-like grin in return.


	12. Stage 12: Ode to Joy

Shin Getter Robo vs. Mazinkaiser vs. Neon Genesis Evangelion – The Impact!

Koros45 doesn't own Getter Robo, Mazinkaiser, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage Twelve [Ode to Joy]

With Asuka's situation as it was, Shinji decided to attend school the next day with her. It wasn't like they really had a choice not to, but she listed it as one more reason to stick around. She wouldn't just let him coddle her after all. She had to show how great she was, even if it was something as simple as mastering her Kanji.

He asked her why and she said it was still something to do she could throw herself into. Shinji didn't believe her but still wanted to keep her company. At the moment he felt like she was glue holding his life together - a fixed point that he wanted to have. A fellow pilot and student. A peer and ally. And now a friend that he could talk to about anything from EVAs to Angels to their pasts and everything else he had to keep quiet about from his civilian friends.

The embrace from the hospital and the night sharing a bed afterwards stuck with him and for a moment he'd felt that she felt the exact same way. He found that hard to believe – the notion that they were similar at all was laughable at first, but it all began to add up. They were both EVA pilots. Both without mothers. The same age. Vulnerable and scared of a world that wanted them to act like adults but didn't give them the freedom that came with it. Considering what had happened to Rei, Shinji didn't want that world.

"Just remember that NERV is probably always watching us. I don't want your father to take you away. Especially after seeing how much you care." Asuka said, the two of them embracing briefly before Shinji left the room to prepare breakfast.

It was lucky as Misato had about an hour to work off the hangover and get her head clear. Asuka showered and Shinji got breakfast ready. He'd been able to get in his own shower by the time Misato got up and they all ate in a hurry.

Misato drove them to the high school amidst an awkward silence between the two. The Major was frowning as there was a commotion at the front of the school. Shinji and Asuka got out of the car and Misato drove away. The pair had arrived just in time to see the commotion escalate.

"You want to meet Shinji, huh?! Well punk, you gotta get through me first!" A distant voice yelled and Asuka put her hand to her forehead when she saw who was speaking.

"It's way too early for Toji to make an ass out of himself." She groaned and looked over to who Toji was confronting. Her other hand went to her head and she groaned louder. "He's here too!? Idiots!"

Shinji looked past her and his eyes widened.

"Kouji Kabuto?!" Shinji exclaimed.

In a black jacket with gold buttons, Kouji Kabuto grinned as he stared at Toji. Suzuhara made fists as if he was about to box and Kouji slouched with a taunting stare, as if Toji's presence wasn't worth the effort.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shinji yelled and the two stopped to look at him in surprise.

"Shinji!" Both of them blinked as Shinji walked up to them, diffusing the confrontation.

"You two were about to beat each other senseless. If humanity's future depends on either of you idiots, we're collectively extinct." Asuka remarked as she marched past them both.

"Whatever, Soryu. Don't hurt yourself tripping on that big ego of yours." Toji said and Kouji closed his eyes.

"Shinji, nice to see you." Kouji said as Toji glared at him.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Shinji asked.

"This Mazinger punk. He's asking about you like you're pals or something. Just rubs me the wrong way." Toji said and Kabuto frowned.

"Well we're allies in the Super Robot Army! And considering the last Angel fight Shinji was in, I'd say I have every right to worry about him. If Kaiser and I had been there, things could have been different." Kouji stated.

"Anyway, you're at our school now?" Shinji asked, not wanting either of his friends to dig in even further.

"Yup. Sayaka and I are here for a while. We wanted to see how you were doing, especially since the Photon Labs are running tests on Kaiser and Diana right now." Kouji explained.

"But what if Dr. Hell attacks while you're away?" Shinji asked and Kouji grinned.

"Kaiser Pilder's right outside Tokyo -3 and NERV's borders. I just need to call it here and I'll be on my way back to the Labs!" Kouji said with a grin.

"Well you're sure of yourself." Toji said with an edge and Shinji was afraid they'd go at it again.

"I'd be worried about myself if I wasn't. Being the pilot of Mazinger Z and now Kaiser gives me a lot of responsibility, regardless of what that Asuka might think." Kouji said, crossing his arms.

"Well here you're just a student, got it?" Toji said.

Kouji smirked. "Works for me. If you have to say that my face pisses you off, why not say it with your fists?" The pilot asked.

Shinji knew it was the perfect bait to rile up Toji considering his jock friend's mannerisms.

Shinji sighed and ran between them, extending out his arms in a T shape. "Stop it guys! Don't fight."

Both of the other boys sighed, disappointed in the chance for a slugfest now gone.

"Kouji Kabuto!? In my school!?"

Toji and Shinji both looked a mix of surprised and annoyed as Kensuke ran up to Kouji and shoved a camera in his face.

"Let's go, before he makes you compare Unit 01 to that Kaiser thing." Toji said. Shinji nodded and excused the two of them as Kouji humored Kensuke's questions while the other boy took several pictures.

/

Rei III was in class, sitting right where Rei II had sat. Asuka had made an effort to say hello, but Rei didn't respond. Asuka followed up with a 'I'm glad to see you' and Rei just stared at her for a moment before looking out the window.

_"Dammit! I try to be all nice and she just blows me off again!" _Asuka thought, sitting in front of Shinji.

The rest of the class filed in, Toji and Shinji sitting in their regular seats as Kensuke was last in the room, shoving his camera in his bag as he sat down.

Then Kouji, Sayaka, and another student walked in front of the class as the teacher introduced them. Asuka slipped Shinji a note under the desk as Kouji introduced himself to the amazement of the class.

"Just another student, my ass." Toji mumbled and the teacher was quick to hear it, warning Toji as Shinji glanced at the message under his desk.

_"Rei just ignored me. I think the clone's memories reset."_ Asuka's writing said.

Then it was Sayaka's turn to speak and Shinji looked up, shoving the note in his pocket. Sayaka gave a polite bow to moderate applause as she sat next to Kouji in the back of the room.

Then the third student stepped forward, wearing a white shirt and long black pants. His white hair and red eyes were striking as he looked to the whole class, ending his gaze to look directly at Shinji.

"My name is Kaworu Nagisa. Nice to meet all of you." The boy said, sitting next to Sayaka as the class began.

/

"All right class! I'm your substitute teacher for today!" The large teacher yelled and Shinji winced in surprise at the sight of the familiar man. Benkei Kuruma looked to the students gathered in the gym.

"Are you for real? A pilot of Getter Robo is our gym teacher?!" Kensuke blurted out, realizing he'd spoken out of turn and followed it up. "Are you going to teach us some cool moves - Sir?"

Benkei gave a toothy grin. "Getter Robo needs teamwork to function, so today's all about team training exercises!" he roared. "Now get in line, boy girl, boy girl!" Benkei yelled. The class all did as directed and Benkei looked to Kouji and snorted.

"All right, I'm going to call pairs now and then you're all going to be in a three-legged race! Only by using teamwork will your team win!" he shouted.

"Nagisa! Ayanami!" "Ikari, Yumi!" "Kabuto, Soryu!" "Suzuhara! Houraki!" Were just some of the pairs that Benkei had called out. Then a few minutes later, the pairs lined up and the race began.

/

Kouji and Asuka fell in a heap, each one trying to be the leader in the group. Shinji found that he and Sayaka could pass most of the kids if they stepped in tandem, but were quickly passed by the Kaworu boy and Rei's inhuman and in sync steps.

Benkei looked on as they crossed the finish line and he held up each of their hands in victory.

"Since your team won, each of you is a new team captain, so pick your group wisely." Benkei instructed as Sayaka and Shinji undid the harness around their attached leg to help Kouji and Asuka get untangled. They were too busy fussing with who'd do it to actually free themselves.

"Dammit girl, you're just like Tetsuya! I swear! All ego and no teamwork!" Kouji fussed.

"Oh yeah! Well at least I actually use strategics! You just scream out attacks like a hot-head and then get messed up when they don't work! The only reason you win any fights is because of how invincible your robot is! No actual piloting skills!" Asuka countered.

"Well if you're such a good pilot, why weren't you in the last Angel battle!? Shinji and the Getter Team did all the work!" Kouji shot back and was answered with a shove as Asuka pushed him down, the harness on their legs dragging her down too. She grit her teeth and both students tensed to face the other.

Shinji gulped as he and Sayaka arrived just in time to cool tensions.

"Asuka, he doesn't mean it. He's just being an idiot." Sayaka said, crouching to pull her back away from Kouji and start working on the harness. Meanwhile, Shinji did the same for Kouji.

"Kouji, that was really insensitive to say." Shinji added, putting a hand on Kouji's side of the harness and giving it a pull, freeing both of his friends.

"Look, I just wanted to know, all right!? How come Asuka gets a free pass to put a dig in at me, but when I shoot right back, I'm the bad guy!?" Kouji retorted, looking to Shinji like the other boy had been the one to set him off.

"Whatever. You obviously can't control what comes out of your mouth, idiot. At least Shinji has the sense to filter what goes through his head!" Asuka said and stood up, walking back in line and looking away from everyone, her frustration evident.

"I was afraid of this." Sayaka whispered, bowing to the class as she walked back in line.

Shinji looked to Kouji and both of them were silent as Shinji got in line first. Kouji exhaled and Shinji felt a sense of dread. Kouji had been an inspiration to him but now the Mazinger pilot seemed to just want to flare tempers.

"You done kids?" Benkei asked, looking all of them over. "Look I don't want you to get all violent over something stupid that happened outside of class! In fact I don't want to see you get violent at all in my class! Now can we bury the proverbial Getter Tomahawk and continue the lesson!?" Benkei yelled.

The two were silent as Asuka glared to the right, looking away from Kouji while the other teen glared at the ground.

"Kabuto, you'd best apologize!" Benkei yelled and Kouji tisked, taking a step forward and looking to Asuka.

"I'm sorry I said that stuff. Look, some of that stuff you said was true and I just didn't want to hear it, OK? For the record I'm sorry." Kouji said with a bow.

Asuka frowned and Benkei looked to her. "You want to add to that?" He asked.

"What you said was inappropriate but I shouldn't have pushed you down like that. I'm sorry I didn't think clearly but don't say that again, OK?" Asuka said, looking like her pride had been slightly wounded as she returned the bow.

"All right. Now can we shake on it?" Benkei asked and smirked as both Kouji and Asuka swallowed their pride, shaking hands as they glared at each other and then to Benkei before standing back at attention.

Shinji was amazed. Nobody from his circle would be able to diffuse two tempers like that, even in an academic setting. Benkei grinned and looked to Rei and Kowaru. "Pick your teams."

/

"Asuka strikes!" The girl yelled in celebration as the volleyball had slammed straight down from her spike, ending the game seven to five.

"Looks like Kowaru's team wins. Great job, everyone." Benkei said as the class was almost over.

"Good job as our offensive, Asuka and Toji. And Shinji, nice serve. That really gave us a good start." Kowaru said, giving his team a grin as he then complimented everyone else on his side and offered a handshake to Rei.

"Good game, Ayanami. I expected as much from the First Child."

Rei said nothing as she looked down for a moment and shook his hand and quickly turned around, walking to the girl's locker room to change.

/

"Look, how many times do you want me to apologize!? It's like you have a thing for her or something!" Kouji protested as Shinji brought it up in line at lunch.

Shinji felt a blush coming on but ignored it as he explained as best he could. "Asuka's confidence is going down due to that last fight. Look, I know it's excessive but you can't just say that kind of thing to someone who is dealing with a lot." Shinji said.

An angry sigh and Kouji closed his eyes. "I didn't know it was so serious, OK? I swear, she and Tetsuya were separated at birth or something. Same exact issues." Kouji mumbled.

"So are you gonna say you're sorry or not?" Toji said, turning around to give Kouji an irritated glance.

"Suzuhara, you and an army couldn't get me to do that. Besides, what skin do you have in this game?"

"Shinji's a man and my best friend. And he wants you to stop. I don't care whatever Mazinger-Kaiser-Robo you have, it's bullshit if you're going to act like you're better than everyone else here. Even if I don't like the Red Demon, if the man tells you to apologize, you'd better do it."

"I'm not trying to act better or what have you! I just don't really like people being jerks to me after I saved the city they live in! I just expect some respect for what I do is all." Kouji responded.

"As would Shinji, and myself. Remember, I was chosen to be an EVA pilot as well!" Touji brought up.

"Kouji, how would you feel if someone said those words about being unable to pilot right after Mazinger Z stopped working? It was made especially for you, right? Don't you think Asuka feels the same not being able to deploy in her Unit 02?" Shinji asked and Kouji stopped.

"Damn. I didn't think of it that way. Geez, Shinji, you're smart." Kouji said and Toji gave Shinji a thumbs up.

/

"Haven't you already made your point!?" Asuka said, looking out from her place in the lunch line, annoyed as Kouji stood across from her.

"Yeah, in class when we both gave bullshit apologies. I just wanted to say that I didn't think about how important being a pilot is. I have a bad habit of saying stuff that sets off people. Sayaka, Tetsuya and Boss are OK with it because that's how I am at home but that's no excuse. You saved Mazinger Z the other day. You picked up my sword and fought not just Mazinger Z, but also Great Mazinger. It was incredibly stupid of me to forget that." Kouji said with a bow and Asuka snorted.

"Right, well I guess I'll let this one slide seeing how much you've swallowed your pride. But if it happens again . . ." Asuka began.

"Yeah yeah, I'll rue the day I was born, right?" Kouji said, covering his mouth afterwards.

" . . . something like that." Asuka said.

Shinji took the lapse in silence to sit next to Asuka when she scooted over, refusing to sit across from Kouji. Sayaka made a beeline to sit at the table, sitting across from Asuka with a knowing apologetic smile. Then Toji sat next to Shinji and looked uncomfortable as Asuka and Kouji looked away from each other, each eating in silence as the tension in the table stayed pretty dense.

"Excuse me, but can I sit with you all?" A voice was heard as Kaworu Nagisa stood, giving them all a friendly smile.

"It's a free seat. Do what you want, Nagisa." Kouji said and Kaworu did just that, sitting next to Sayaka and looking over everyone just like he did in class, eyes falling on Shinji last.

"Is something wrong?" He asked and his smile deepened as no one wanted to speak after him.

"It's fine." Asuka said. "Just some bruised egos and pride. Nothing too serious." She finished before she took another bite of lunch.

Sayaka stopped and frowned. "Kouji, the lunch!" She yelled, elbowing him and Kouji's eyes bugged out for a moment.

"Ah dangit! Well I hope you're all hungry because we made you some food." Kouji said. Sayaka pulled a fancy looking box out of her bag and showed them all three lunch boxes.

"We wanted to thank you EVA pilots for doing what you do." Kouji said, looking to Asuka and Shinji. "It's not really fair you have to do all that but you don't get recognized for it. Especially with how much The Getter Team and Photon Labs crew does." Kouji said.

Asuka opened the lunch with her name on it and immediately stopped eating the school lunch.

"You made me German cuisine!? Sayaka, this is delicious looking." She said, smelling the food and letting out a sigh.

"Actually that was Kouji's cooking. I just arranged it." Sayaka said and Asuka stopped admiring it for a moment.

"Well I guess I was wrong about you too, Kabuto. You do have some skills after all." She said, immediately looking to see what they'd given Shinji.

"We weren't sure what you'd like, so we made a little of everything." Kouji said.

"Touji, try some of this! It looks great!" Shinji said, inviting his friend to share with him.

"And where's Rei?" This is for her." Sayaka said, pulling out the third box. Shinji pointed out the blue-haired girl in the lunch line and Sayaka got up to give her the meal.

/

Suddenly the tension from earlier stopped as all parties began eating while Kaworu observed with a smile, taking small bites.

"Not bad." Asuka said as she finished the meal. "For a Japanese person who doesn't act that way, you're a good cook. I guess this makes us even, Kabuto." she said and Sayaka looked relieved.

"That's right. We all gave our best. That's worth celebrating, even if we fail sometimes." Shinji said as he finished his water, washing down the rest of the food.

"Well said, Shinji." Kaworu said.

/

"You're the replacement pilot for Unit 02?!" Shinji said.

"Yes. But I sensed that saying it would have undone all of your hard work considering what happened today. You want your friend to be happy after all."

"Kaworu, you knew?"

"How could I not? I can sense you've been worried about Asuka all day. You were pretty amazing dealing with Kabuto like that, you know? Not all Lilan can deal with flaring tempers like that."

"You get used to it with Asuka I guess." Shinji said and Kaworu nodded with the same warm smile.

They were on the roof of the school after lunch. Kowaru wanted to speak with him alone and Shinji didn't know why until he'd revealed who he was.

"Shinji, you're so caring of others. It shows how compassionate you are." The mysterious boy said.

"Are you saying that's a weakness of mine?" Shinji asked, used to the comments about how he was too nice to let others step on him.

"No. On the contrary it's pretty amazing of you." Kaworu complimented.

"But – why would you say that - about me?" Shinji asked.

"Because I love you." Kaworu stated nd Shinji froze.

The other boy put his hand over Shinji's and gave it a squeeze. Shinji froze at his touch. It was just about the most intentionally intimate thing he'd ever felt. Even beating Asuka's heartfelt embrace the previous night at the hospital, and even rivaling the sleep they'd shared intertwining their fingers. There was no need for it. No reason for it to happen. It was just . . . there.

"Kaworu?" Shinji asked and the other boy turned his head to look at Shinji.

"Shinji, I came to this school just to meet you. I want you to come with me after school. I would like to speak with you some more." Kaworu said. Shinji smiled and immediately felt at ease. Of course he'd love to speak more with this new friend.

"Asuka's feeling bad even though she's hiding it. Let me talk to her first, then I'll see if we can hang out." Shinji said and Kaworu nodded, slowly removing his hand from Shinji's with a caress as he stood up.

/

"No, I'm fine. Really. If you want to talk to Nagisa, that's ok. I'll be at Hikari's. Right now I need the time to myself away from any of NERV's business anyway." Asuka said.

Shinji looked down and felt a bubble of indecision. If he could have his cake and eat it too, he'd have her join him and Kaworu. But then she might learn that he was piloting Unit 02 and that wouldn't help the situation at all. Maybe it was best to meet up with her after he was done seeing the other boy.

"I just want to make sure. After the other day, I'm worried about all of us." Shinji managed.

"Hey, I'll be fine. Seriously, I don't need the hand-holding right now. Save that for when I knock on your door." Asuka said.

"R-right. Well then I'll see you later. Will you be going to the party at the Photon Labs?" Shinji asked and Asuka shrugged.

"Well I guess if you're going, I'll go. And if Kabuto's cooking, that's another reason. And if they're throwing it for us then that's a good third reason. We'll have to drag Rei there anyways." Asuka finished with a smile as she saw Hikari leaving and gave Shinji a wave.

"Hey, have fun. You two seem to get along pretty naturally." Asuka said as she left to join Hikari.

/

Kouji sighed as Sayaka was being quite the nag. All of her points were valid unfortunately. Starting a scene in the morning with Suzuhara, then later with Asuka. And even forgetting that they'd made lunch for the EVA pilots.

"Well what else am a I supposed to say?! I feel like everything that was needed to be said was said!" Kouji yelled.

"I'm just saying your bedside manner could use some work is all." Sayaka pointed out, giving him a critical stare.

"Well at least they liked the food." Kouji said.

"That's right. Do you want to talk to Benkei?" Sayaka asked.

"I guess that's fine. He was doing his job after all. Though I think putting him as the substitute teacher was a bit much. Bet you Dr. Yumi put him up to it." Kouji wagered.

"I'm not going to bet against that." Sayaka responded with a grin. "Now let's see him and go home."

/

"Yes, I'm doing fine. Thank you." Asuka said, trying not to lose her cool as Shinji had called her twenty minutes after she'd arrived at Hikari's house.

"And how did it go with wonder-boy?" She asked as Hikari was getting the guest room ready.

Shinji's answer was short and to the point. He'd take Kaworu with him once he finished a training exercise with his EVA and would try and sync with Unit 02 while he was at it.

"Good. Say hi to her if you can. But really, I'm glad you made a friend. Those seem to be rare these days." Asuka responded. He asked her another question and Asuka sighed.

"Yes! Like I said, see if you can drag along Wonder-Girl if you can. I want to see if she can socialize at all, considering the party's for the three of us. Yes, I'm sure you can bring your friend Kaworu. All right. Let Misato know I'm here tonight so she can pick me up. Thanks."

Asuka hung up and took a deep breath. Today had been a mixed bag but it felt far more normal than the other day. The image of the doll taunting her had left her head and she was free to be upset about things a teenage girl should be upset about. She shut off the phone and went to see how Hikari was doing.

/

_"The final Angel has arrived in Tokyo – 3."_

_"Good. Then do we continue our original plan?"_

_"No. The appearance of Shin Dragon and Dr. Hell's recent attacks are concerning. As is the unexpected assistance of the Getter Team and Photon Labs. We either strike now or move back our timetable."_

_"This is vexing. These problems weren't predicted in the Dead Sea Scrolls!"_

_"Do you think Ikari planned this?"_

_"No. He is too focused on his own agenda to make an alliance with a man like Hayato Jin."_

_"We'll need to revise our plan."_

_"Not necessarily. We just need to wait for one force to wipe out the other, then our plan will proceed."_

The transmission ended as SEELE waited for the calm before the storm.

/

Unit 02 wouldn't budge when Shinji tried and he was frustrated to say the least. The Evangelion didn't respond at all to him and he frowned, remembering that Asuka spoke to it primarily in German.

Therefore Shinji was at a loss for words as Kaworu manipulated Unit 02 like it was child's play. He didn't even need a plugsuit and the sync test was over practically before it began, Dr. Akagi looking surprised but hopeful to their new pilot.

"Good work, Nagisa. And thank you for your continued success with Unit 01, Shinji." The doctor said as Kawora exited the entry plug and stretched his neck.

Shinji nodded to her and exhaled. His mother had spoken to him briefly, happy to hear both about Asuka and the party.

_"You deserve people in your life who love you, Shinji. I am proud to hear that a party will be thrown for you."_ She had said once they'd synced.

He'd done some basic tests with Unit 01 and emerged in a hurry. Ritsuko was more than happy with his results and let him and Kaworu leave the hanger bay as fast as they could.

Kaworu looked to Shinji once they'd gotten free of NERV's HQ.

"So that's done. Now you wanted to take me to a party?" Kaworu asked. Shinji nodded.

"It's at the Photon Labs. A celebration for the EVA pilots – er, for Ayanami, Asuka, and Myself. You don't mind going that far?" the other boy asked.

"Of course not, Shinji. I'd love to go with you. It's a good idea to socialize with others, especially considering how on the brink this world seems to be." Kaworu said.

"We'll have to see if Rei wants to go too." Shinji added. "Oh, and please don't mention you're piloting Unit 02 now. Asuka's feeling pretty bad that her sync rate dropped so low."

Kowaru nodded to him. "All right then. Lead the way to the First Child."

"Also, did Unit 02 say anything to you when you used it?" Shinji asked, hoping the boy would say something interesting.

"No. I'm afraid my technique of piloting doesn't require me speaking to the Evangelion." Kaworu said and looked curious to Shinji's question but said nothing else.

They found Rei at her place, staring at them blankly when she opened the door. Shinji had knocked and was relieved that Rei was still wearing her school uniform, the embarrassing memories of his previous visit still fresh in his mind.

"Hello there, First Child – Rei Ayanami. You're invited to a party." Kaworu said. Rei blinked.

"What?" She asked and Shinji felt a creeping frustration gnaw at him.

"Rei, will you come with us? There's free food and I'm sure Kei and Benkei will be thrilled to see you again." Shinji said.

"Why? Do I know them?" She asked and Shinji sighed.

"Well you did, but I guess that last battle gave you some amnesia. But in any case, they'd love to see you." Shinji blurted out. Kaworu noticed he was tense and his playful smile faded.

"First Child, think of this as an undercover assignment. We get to know the Getter and Mazinger teams better and then we'll have more data when they deploy in battle. Just don't forget to have fun." Kaworu suggested.

"I will attend. I don't need an alternative reason to go. A party sounds like an interesting experience." Rei said, putting on her shoes and walking out of her spartan home, looking to Shinji to lead the way.

Misato had insisted to be their driver and was present as the group hurried to the labs in her car.

Asuka looked from the passenger seat to the other three with a smirk and half open eyes.

"Get in the car, losers. We're going partying." The redhead stated with a smug grin. She wore the yellow dress she'd first introduced herself in and grinned as Shinji was awkwardly stuck between Rei and Kaworu in the back seat.

"Kaworu Nagisa, huh? Are you liking your stay in Tokyo – 3?" Misato asked him.

"Yes. It's nice. I've already made some friends, as you can see." The boy said, looking to Shinji, Rei, and Asuka.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. The last thing we need is you kids at each others' throats." Misato finished with a laugh as she started the car to their destination.

"Hikari couldn't come?" Shinji asked and Asuka shrugged.

"I guess. She said that she had to help her little sister with homework. Talk about lame." Asuka said and looked over to Rei.

"But I'm surprised you decided to tag along, Wonder-girl." She commented.

"I am surprised myself. But I would like to attend as I have been invited. I only hope that the food is as adequate as my lunch was." Rei said.

"And did you like the lunch?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. It was agreeable." Rei responded and Asuka looked behind her to give Shinji a silent but surprised look.

"That's a first! Anything you liked the most about it?" Asuka pressed and Rei looked over to her.

"I enjoy the way Kouji and Sayaka presented the food. It was neat but in a beautiful pattern as well. It was as pretty to look at as it was good to eat." Rei finished and Asuka and Shinji's jaws both dropped.

"What kind of food was it?" Misato asked, now sounding intrigued.

"Ramen with mixed vegetables, and some rice on the side. I quite enjoyed it." Rei explained.

Her compliments regarding her lunch were surprising to Shinji and Asuka, though Kaworu didn't do more than blink at her responses.

"I wonder how well these Lilan will cook their food? Will I end up enjoying it?" Kaworu asked.

"Lilan? What's that?" Asuka questioned.

"A term for humans. Forgive me. It's an antiquated term. I have a bad habit of using it overmuch." Kaworu explained.

"Never heard of it. Hope it's not on a history test. College history was enough of a pain." Asuka said.

/

"Welcome everyone!" Kouji said with a big grin on his face as Misato, Shinji, Rei, Asuka and Kaworu arrived at the base of the Photon Labs.

"We're glad to have all of you here." Doctor Yumi said with a smile as Sayaka and Kouji led the four into the base.

"Hey kids, fancy seeing you again so soon!" Benkei laughed as the four looked to him, Shinji and Asuka with surprise and Rei and Kaworu with indifference.

"Our substitute gym teacher is a Getter pilot. Because that's just our life now." Asuka said but nevertheless gave him a bow along with the other three Children.

"I'm just glad you and Kabuto aren't fighting over something petty again." Benkei said and looked to the kids while Misato snorted. "How're you all?"

"Fine." Rei said.

"Pleasant." Kaworu answered.

"Alive." Asuka.

"Glad." Shinji finished and Misato nodded.

"Well Sayaka and I whipped this up in short notice. I hope you all like it!" Kouji said as he presented a long table with several dishes of various foods, both Asian and otherwise.

"Short notice? What, do you just take cooking lessons when you're not piloting Mazingers?" Asuka asked.

"Pretty much. Shiro and I grew up without a Mom, so I decided to learn how to cook for my Grandpa and my kid brother." Kouji answered.

"That's right! Kouji makes the best food!" a smaller dark haired boy declared as he ran to the table.

"Shiro, let the EVA pilots and NERV personnel sit down first. We're having the party for them, after all." Kouji reminded his brother.

"Oh yeah. The EVA pilots are so cool! It was pretty crazy seeing them fight with Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger a few days ago!" His brother said in awe.

Shinji saw nobody else took initiative so he sat down first. Not wanting to be beaten by Rei, Asuka sat next to him and Kaworu quickly sat at Shinji's other side. Rei decided to sit next to Asuka despite the other's indifference to her. Misato was last to sit, making sure she could look over all of the Children.

Then Kouji and Sayaka sat down, across from Kowaru and Shinji. Shiro sat across from Asuka and Benkei sat across from Rei and diagonal to Misato.

"Is that everybody? Pretty small group considering all the food." Shinji commented.

"Well just you wait. Kei and Gai are finishing up testing Getter Dragon's controls. Boss is assisting them." Benkei said.

"And Dad's finishing up some of his own tests of the lab's barrier systems." Sayaka answered.

/

Kei, Boss, and Gai joined them and they ate. While they did, Asuka asked Kouji a question.

"Hey, you compared me to Tetsuya at school, right? Why is that?" She asked.

Kouji frowned, putting down his utensils to answer her question. "Well - there was a time where Tetsuya took it on himself to be the best pilot. To the point where he was afraid of being anything less. Really full of himself, I guess. Though I can't really say I'm any different in _that _case." Kouji stopped.

"Anyway I'm saying that you both seem to value yourselves on your piloting skills and push anything else away. Eventually Tetsuya was able to get over it, but it took a long time. There's more to the story but only if you care about the Kabuto family bloodline and the who's supposed to inherit it – but that doesn't really matter in this case. Point is, you're both a lot alike and that's why I was so quick to anger today." Kouji finished.

"You know, Kabuto, I thought you were the least Japanese person I'd ever seen. Consider me surprised at your introspection." Asuka said as she cut a slice of steak to eat.

"What made Tetsuya change?" Shinji asked and Kouji smirked.

"Well the first thing he ever did was save my ass when Mazinger Z and I were in over our heads. For a while he was distant and just acted like an aloof ally, but at least he stepped in and helped out after that. The big change was losing somebody important when he refused to assist me in a battle. His pride got to him and he really regretted that choice. It really opened his eyes." Kouji finished.

"Hmph! I really don't know how you think that makes us similar! It's not like I'd let my pride get in the way of my job." Asuka said as Shinji and Misato both shot her worried glances.

"Just . . . take it from me. Don't put everything into being the best pilot. Tetsuya learned that the hard way. We all did." Kouji said, his normally cheerful and confident demeanor replaced by a dead serious one."

"Anyway I think Kouji just wants you all to be careful! Now let's enjoy this lovely meal!" Boss yelled as he dug into his plate of food, restoring some levity to the conversation.

"That's right. We feel bad when you all have to fight Angels and we're on the sidelines." Sayaka added.

Kei looked to Rei and frowned. She likely had next to no memories of the pilots at the Photon Labs after all.

"Hey Rei, you alright?" Benkei asked as he saw his own foster daughter's expression and knew it was a problem.

"I -" Rei began. "I am fine. Why?" She asked. Benkei blinked as the glace the girl gave him was one of a stranger, not the girl who'd talked to him on two separate occasions.

"You just seem distant is all. Is everything going alright since the last Angel attack?" Benkei asked.

". . . I am fine." Rei answered but still felt a tinge of confusion. Why was this man asking her that? She looked to him and for a moment he looked familiar, but she couldn't place him.

_"He must be one the second Rei knew." _She thought as she looked around. Asuka and Shinji were talking to Kouji. Kaworu was watching them with a smirk on his face. The others were eating, but Kei and Benkei were still looking at her.

Kei leaned to see Rei closer. "Are you feeling better since the hospital?"

Rei turned to her indifferently but still answered the question. "Yes. Thank you." She said before going back to her meal.

They ate and then took a round of pictures with one of Benkei's old cameras. Highlights included Kouji struggling to hold everyone's stack of plates while Shinji carefully put his one on the top of the pile, Asuka shoving Shinji and Kaworu into frame – her the only one of the three really smiling as Shinji was surprised and Kaworu looked unimpressed, and finally Kei and Benkei on either side of Rei, cheering while she stared at the camera with a vacant expression.

Then Professor Yumi came downstairs looking disheveled and surprised seeing the kids.

"What are the Evangelion pilots doing here!?" he exclaimed.

"Dad, don't you remember? We're having a party for them." Sayaka said, looking confused.

"Yeah. We planned this for days. It's Asuka's birthday today after all." Kouji seconded.

"I don't recall giving you permission to do that!" Dr. Yumi yelled, pointing at them accusingly. "They must be here to steal all of our secrets! NERV's reach knows no bounds!" The professor's hand shook as he glared at the guests and grit his teeth.

"Hey! We were invited! Why get so worked up about it when your daughter wanted us here!?" Asuka rebuked.

"Don't ask him questions. That's not Dr. Yumi. No sense talking to a puppet." Kaworu said as he stood up and stared Dr. Yumi in the eyes.

"Kaworu, that's not-" Misato began to say something when she saw the Dr.'s expression. It was a mix of fear and anger. Far from the Dr. Yumi she'd seen in official tapes showing off the Mazingers and applications of Photon power.

"Take off the mask, curious Lilan. I want to see why you really are." Kaworu said, cocking his head to one side.

The tone of the entire room shifted as Dr. Yumi started to laugh, a small giggle at first, growing until it was a roaring bout of laughter – from two sources?

_"I don't know what kind of person you are, but I'm glad you found me out! _**That makes it more interesting!"** The voices said – one male and one female.

"That voice - It's Baron Ashura!?" Kouji yelled as he stood up and threw his chair at the professor.

The other lept back and avoided the chair before fiddling with a zipper on the back of his head – pulling off the mask of Dr. Yumi's likeness to reveal the twin faced person beneath. Left side of the face dark and chiseled with masculine features and the right side soft and feminine, covered with white make-up and red lipstick on one half of the conjoined face.

"Yes! The great genius of Dr. Hell has led me here! To your execution!" Baron Ashura laughed as they pulled out a switch.

"While you all were eating your last meal, I armed the entire laboratory with bombs. My body was reconstructed by Dr. Hell to be immortal, but I can't say the same for you all! Now die!" Baron Ashura gloated, pushing the button as the rest of the room's occupants had little time to react.


	13. Stage 13: Fire Wars

Shin Getter Robo vs. Mazinkaiser vs. Neon Genesis Evangelion – The Impact!

Koros45 doesn't own Getter Robo, Mazinkaiser, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 13: [Fire Wars]

Baron Ashura's grin was still evident as the button had been pressed. The Lab was reportedly supposed to detonate at that exact moment.

But nothing happened.

"What!? But I made sure no one was watching!" Baron Ashura yelled out in frustration. 

Then they looked back to the switch, a hole seared through it. A billow of steam came from the device and a bookshelf far behind him as he looked to the origin of the blast. Kouji had pulled out a high tech looking ray gun of some sorts.

"Miniaturized Photon Beam! Dr. Shikishima made it for me! And now your precious switch is dead!" Kouji boasted, pointing the gun at Baron Ashura.

"And on top of that, we always shut down any excess energy in the Photon reactor when we're done with it!" Boss said with a big grin. "Even if that switch worked, your bombs wouldn't detonate properly!" He said.

"Peh. Well your toys won't stop me now! Everything's still in place for your deaths! Iron Mask Unit! To me!" Baron Ashura yelled as they ripped off Dr. Yumi's clothes, revealing a hooded cloak beneath the suit – one half purple and one half black.

Footsteps could be heard as the doors to the Photon Labs opened up, a barrage of golden -helmed soldiers appeared, each one grinning as they marched in formation. There were sixteen of them in total.

"Even if you shut down the reactor, your Photon Barrier shield is not active at the moment! More than enough time for me to get my troops in position!"

"Dammit!" Kouji yelled, spinning around and pointing the gun at the approaching force.

"Where's my father?!" Sayaka yelled and Baron Ashura laughed.

"Girl, that's a silly question, considering you'll be joining him soon! And with both Mazinkaiser and Diana's pilots, as well as you NERV brats all dead, nothing will be able to stand up to Dr. Hell!" Baron Ashura finished.

"Is that so? If this 'Dr. Hell' is so great, how come I have not heard of him?" Kaworu asked and resumed with his amused half smirk.

"What was that?!" Ashura yelled as they focused on Kaworu.

"Kouji, Miss Katsuragi, I'll handle this Baron Ashura. You lead the charge against the Iron Masks." Kaworu said as he took a step towards Baron Ashura.

"That's an augmented human! Be careful!" Kouji yelled as he began firing beams of yellow photon energy at the approaching force.

"Don't get yourself killed!" Misato seconded as she provided covering fire.

"Do not worry. I suspect this Baron Ashura will be in for a surprise." Kaworu said, turning back to face the Baron, Kaworu's thin body looking relaxed and confident.

"To me, Kaiser Pilder!" Kouji yelled to his wrist watch to summon his craft. But at the moment that was a far off goal.

The Iron Mask troops scattered out, each pulling out rifles of their own.

"Get back, Kabuto!" Boss yelled as he and Benkei struggled but flipped over the table on its side and hid behind it with the rest of the guests.

Kouji tisked and dove behind it as the gunfire hit the table, bouncing off of the Super Ally Z structure.

"We'll be killed if we just sit here!" Asuka yelled as Kei and Benkei each pulled out pistols of their own, joining Misato and began shooting at the Iron Masks.

Suddenly three red blurs leapt over the table, landing and turning. Three tall and blonde girls, each with an emotionless face framed by two very long and blonde pigtails.

"Friends of Kabuto Kouji, by decree of Baron Ashura, we the Gamia Q sisters will kill you now." They said in unison as their hair began to shine with pure light.

"That's Photon particles! MOVE!" Benkei yelled as he shoved Rei out of the way, a strand of blonde hair slamming into the other side of the table.

Rei turned the action into a somersault, getting on her feet and getting the android's attention as the twin whips of blonde death snaked at her again. Rei dove and rolled again, avoiding the attacks again before she threw the nearest thing she could grab at the Gamia android. It was a plate. The object slammed into the android with a crunch, shattering and doing no visible damage other than tearing bits of the synthetic skin off of the face.

Then Benkei began shooting at the Gamia, making her back off, doing an inhumanly high back flip to leap away from the bullets, landing on the far side of the room.

Meanwhile the next Gamia stabbed a tendril towards Shinji, but he was pulled away by Asuka as the follacle of hair slammed into the table, sizzling against the sturdy metal frame. Then the second lock of hair came their way. And this time, Shinji pulled Asuka down to avoid the overhead arc of the energized hair. The effects of such which were deadly as they tore through Shinji's chair like it was made of paper.

Kei fired at the android's legs and it backed off, while the final Gamia attacked.

This one was about to strike the assembled group, but a kick to the back of the head by Kouji sent it sprawling over the table, right into the Iron Mask Unit's line of fire, struck by their barrage of bullets.

"No. Don't shoot her you idiots!" A man yelled next to the unit of Iron Mask soldiers. Count Broken scowled as the third Gamia got up despite the bullet holes and lept to the far side of the room, joining her other two sisters.

Then the most recent one was toppled over as Kaworu hurled Baron Ashura over his head by the Baron's arm, slamming him into the Gamia android.

"Told him. It's not strength, Lilan – it's how you use it." Kaworu said as he dusted off his hand and ducked with a cool smile to avoid the Iron Masks' gunfire.

One of the Gamia stood and Benkei and his foster daughter shot it to death with rapid gunfire. The final Gamia recovered, leaping at the group as Kouji pointed his photon ray at her and fired. The resulting beam cleaved her in two, both halves falling lifelessly on the ground.

Baron Ashura stood up and snarled. "My beautiful daughters! How dare you!"

Benkei pointed a pistol at Baron Ashura while Kouji and Kei turned their attention to fire on the Iron Mask Unit.

"Baron, call off the attack or you're dead!" Benkei yelled.

Baron Ashura laughed. "Then shoot me! It won't matter!"

Misato shot them, the bullet knocking Baron Ashura over as they still laughed, clutching their chest where the bullet hit.

"Like I said - Doctor Hell reconstructed me so that I could withstand that kind of firepower! It will take more than that!" Baron Ashura said as they stood up and grinned.

"Dammit!" Benkei yelled as he turned to fire on the Iron Masks.

"Don't worry. He still won't hurt us." Kaworu said as he stared at Baron Ashura.

"Pah! This is going nowhere! Count Brocken! Are you ready for our next tactic?!" Baron Ashura yelled.

"Of course, Baron!" The count yelled with a big grin.

He was a strange looking man, wearing an old green uniform with epilets, and various medals. It was German and Asuka narrowed her eyes at the man's pride on full display. The count's head was absent from his main body and instead there was a metal covering on the base of the neck that was also present on the monacled head of dark hair that floated next to the body. Count Brocken had a thin mustache and goatee, red in color to match his red hair.

Then gigantic footsteps could be heard as a golden plated mechanical beast appeared outside, roaring in the night. It was a robot bull's body with a human face and a long, spear like horn protruding over the face.

"Taurus D-7 will destroy this place! And in the event it doesn't, those bombs aren't just remote-activated! In the event of an explosion inside of the lab, they'll all be set to go off! Now, farewell!" Baron Ashura yelled as they got up, leaping to one of the elevators and went up into the labs.

"Oh please, that's a bluff if I ever heard one! Mazinkaiser will turn that thing into a scrapheap!" Kouji yelled as the Kaiser Pilder swooped in from outside, Kouji leaping inside it and turning it to the Iron Mask unit as he slipped on his helmet.

"Photon Beam!" Kouji yelled as the lance of energy struck a group of the cyborg soldiers, killing them as the others retreated along with Count Brocken.

"Get to the hangar bay! We'll take off in the Get Machines for Getter Dragon!" Benkei yelled as the group ran behind him.

"And I'll deal with that hunk of junk!" Kouji yelled as the Pilder took off, flying out of the bay doors that Count Brocken's troops came in. 

/

Asuka was first, hot on Baron Ashura's tail as the Baron was trying to climb a ladder in the main hanger.

"Brat! Let go!" The half man half woman yelled as a boot struck Asuka in the temple but she still held on.

"Creep! Messing with us like this! On my birthday no less!" She yelled, moving her head back to dodge the boot and grabbing it this time. Baron Ashura yelled and climbed up the ladder despite the distraction and turned, trying to grab Asuka but the girl let go in time, landing in front of the Baron with her arms spread out as she beamed.

"Pleased to be a thorn in my side, little girl!?" Ashura snarled.

"Not at all. I'm just here to distract you." She said as gunfire could be heard. Baron Ashura's eyes dilated as they fell forward, two bullets from Kei's gun striking them in the chest.

"That might not kill you but it's gotta hurt like hell." Asuka commented as Baron Ashura stood and ran by her, swiping at the pilot. Asuka leapt off the catwalk, grabbing the guardrail to avoid the clumsy attack. Asuka landed and recovered, looking around. Just like that, Baron Ashura was gone.

"Talk about tenacious." Asuka murmured as Kei followed her up the ladder along with Shinji, Kaworu, and Rei.

"I've got Dragon's systems all good to go. We might not be at full power, but Getter Robo G should be enough to help Kaiser stop that beast." Gai said.

Benkei gave a thumbs up from the bottom of the hangar bay.

"Good work everyone! Now get in and get those NERV kids somewhere safe! I don't want to explain to Gendo Ikari why all his pilots died on our watch!" Benkei yelled as Gai led them into the various Get Machines.

"Then deploy them in the Getter as well! That's safer than in this warzone. They're all pilots so this could be a good training exercise!" Misato yelled from the ground floor of the hangar.

"I'm in Poseidon and Kei's in Liger. So two of you will need to go in Dragon." Gai said to the four Children as Kei stood by the blue Getter.

Kowaru grabbed Shinji's hand and looked to the brilliant red machine. "I think that we'll go in-"

"No you don't! Dibs on the red one!" Asuka cut him off, jumping into the Getter machine before Kaworu could say anything else.

Kowaru sighed as Rei looked to Gai. "I'll go in the Poseidon unit."

Shinji looked to Kei as the base started to shake. "Then I'll go in Liger!" he declared.

Kowaru frowned but ran into Dragon, grabbing the back of the seat as Asuka looked around the unfamiliar controls.

"Damn helmet's too stuffy, and fogged! I can't see out of this!" She yelled, setting it to the side. "Alright Fifth Child, you ready to see how I do things?" Asuka said.

"Of course. By all means, show me why you're EVA Unit 02's original pilot." Kaworu said, grabbing the sides of the pilot seat as he sat beside Asuka awkwardly.

"Original pilot?! Hey! Was that a challenge?!" Asuka said as Kowaru frowned and wondered how Shinji was doing.

/

"Pilder On!" Kouji yelled as the red craft slammed into Mazinkaiser's head, the yellow eyes ignited as the machine woke up with a roar.

"MAJIN-GO!" Kouji yelled as Mazinkaiser leaned back and raised it's arms, elbows bent and fists clenched as it surged with power for a moment. Then it took a step forwards, walking towards the exit of the base. Meanwhile, the NERV Children, Kei and Gai finished boarding the three machines that would create Getter Robo G.

"All right, Kaiser! Let's stop that monster and show Getter Robo G why we're the top machine around here!" Kouji yelled as his machine began to march forwards.

_**"Pilder On!" **_Another voice called out.

Kouji stopped as the ignition of a photon reactor caught him off guard. The shadowed face of Mazinger Z's eyes lit up yellow as a black Pilder Kouji didn't recognize made contact with the machine's crown.

"Hah! Kabuto Kouji, witness the genius of Doctor Hell firsthand!" Baron Ashura's voice boomed from Mazinger Z's head as its eyes blazed yellow.

"Photon Beam!" Baron Ashura yelled as Mazinger Z's blast stuck Mazinkaiser and hit some of the catwalk around the machine's body.

The beam did no damage, but Kouji felt the impact to Mazinkaiser's face as he was knocked back in the seat of the machine.

"Stealing Mazinger Z right from under my nose! Damn you Baron!" Kouji yelled and stopped as he looked down. One of the pieces of debris had stuck Benkei and the man lay still. Misato was quick, leaping away from the debris and staying away from the lumbering mecha.

Kouji was quick to move Kaiser as the machine's right hand pulled off the section of catwalk as gently as it could. Then Kouji scooped up Benkei in both of Mazinkaiser's hands and spun as Mazinger Z went on the attack, shoulder ramming into Mazinkaiser and causing the machine to stagger back.  
_  
"Kouji, what are you doing!? I've got Shiro and everyone else in Boss Borot and Sayaka's fighting the Mechanical Beast in Diana A! Now take that fight outside so that Getter Robo G can take off!"_ Boss's voice boomed. Kouji growled.

"Benkei's been hurt and Miss Katsuragi's still in the hangar. I'm going to put Benkei in one of Mazinkaiser's hands for now – he should be safe there! As much as I love Mazinger Z, Kaiser can handle it with just one arm!" Kouji yelled as another Photon Beam bounced off of Mazinkaiser's face, knocking him back again.

"Mazinkaiser, disconnect the right arm so it can keep Benkei safe!" Kouji yelled as the voice recognition systems went into play, the Turbo Smasher Punch firing joint gently disconnecting as Kaiser grabbed the arm with it's remaining left one, holding it up in the air as Mazinkaiser staggered backwards.

"I won't let you hurt Benkei or anyone else! Baron, fight me in battle one on one!" Kouji challenged.

Kouji had Kaiser place the arm holding Benkei on the ground and crouched, putting his body in front of the arm as Baron Ashura used one of Mazinger Z's attacks.

"Rust Hurricane!" The Baron yelled as corrosive acid-laced winds fired towards the Kaiser. Fortunately for Kouji, the body of Mazinkaiser seemed to be impervious to the acid as the sensors recorded no damage. Unfortunately that knocked him backwards and left him open to Baron Ashura's next attack.

"Breast Fire!" Ashura screamed as Mazinger Z's heatsinks blazed, firing out the prominence of heat. Kouji once again had no choice but to take the attack head-on as Benkei's life was still in danger. The attack knocked him down, as Kaiser fell on it's back. Even if Kaiser was unfazed by the heat blast, Kouji felt it as warning lights and automatic cooling units activated in the Pilder.

"Hahahaha! Even the mighty Mazinkaiser has no chance against Doctor Hell's modified Ashura Hell Mazinger!"

Kouji grit his teeth as Mazinkaiser stood up. "Ashura Hell Mazinger?! Wait, you planned this!? You planned for the Kedora to die?!"

"That's right! Doctor Hell wanted you to recover Z and Great if you could. That way we'd know exactly what your base defenses were like! Even if we couldn't detonate the base by normal means, we could still do it with Mazinger Z's own self destruct system!"

Kouji chuckled as he saw a way outside on the sensors.

"Well then by all means, Baron. I'm right here! Face this full-metal Kaiser if you dare!" Kouji retorted, pointing at Mazinger Z with it's left pointer finger.

"Then I'll tear you to shreds with Kaiser's older brother and original model!" Baron Ashura yelled as he charged at Kouji. The boy ginned as Mazinkaiser only needed one arm to reach under Z's arm and wrap around it's body. Then Mazinkaiser turned hurling the older machine backwards into the side of the base, cracking it open to expose the evening sky.

"If there's no obvious way out, I'll make one myself!" Kouji yelled as Baron Ashura managed to get Z to it's feet, recovering outside of the base by the nearby forest surrounding the base.

"And now I'll finish this and tear that infernal Pilder off of Z's-"

Kouji didn't get to finish the sentence as a jolt of lighting filled the Kaiser Pilder, shocking him and causing him to scream out in pain.

"Sorry, but you're not just fighting Mazinger Z, Kabuto!" Count Brocken's voice was heard as crackling lighting and two yellow eyes lit up the shadowed corridor behind him.

It was the third Mazinger in the hangar, Great Mazinger pointing at him with it's trademark Thunder Break, the finger smoking as the attack had hit its target.

"Count Brocken! In Great Mazinger as well-!" Kouji grit his teeth as Count Brocken leaned Great Mazinger's chest back, the V crest on the front lighting up red. "Breast Burn!" The Count yelled.

Kouji didn't care to endure another heat blast as he acted quickly.

"Turbo Smasher Punch!" Kouji roared as the left arm blasted off of Mazinkaiser's body, slamming into Great Mazinger before the heat ray could fire. Then Kouji fell as a Photon Beam struck the back of Mazinkaiser's knee and two of Z's rocket punches stuck Kaiser in the back. Mazinkaiser staggered again as Baron Ashura's Rocket Punches returned.

Then the lone Turbo Smasher Punch returned as well, Great Mazinger only beginning to recover from it's impact. Kouji knew he needed to act now. Kaiser ran at Mazinger Z, tackling it and truly taking the fight outside.

"Cowards! Try fighting me one on one!" Kouji yelled as he knew that Count Brocken would be on his tail soon. Great Mazinger rose and things immediately got more tense. Even with a stronger Mazinger than Z or Great, against both and with just one arm, things weren't looking very good for Kouji.

"Fine then! Bring it on! This Mazinkaiser will face any opponent!" Kouji's answer rung out as he steeled himself and his machine for a long and brutal fight, staggering backwards to face both opponents at once.

/

"Dad!" Kei yelled as she looked down to the Turbo Smasher Punch that held her father under it's fingers.

"He looks alright. Misato's safe too, so she'll look after him once the hangar is clear." Shinji said optimistically as he didn't see any blood.

"Regardless we need to get Getter Robo G into the fight." Gai said as he pushed a button, showing Asuka's face on Dragon's monitor, Kaworu looking in the screen from the side.

"Asuka, you sortie first and Kei and I will dock with Dragon. We'll begin with Getter Liger! Just pull the big lever by your right hand and then don't push anything. You need to stay put so we can combine, got it?" Gai finished.

"Loud and clear." Asuka said. "Asuka Langley Soryu, Dragon, launching! Hold tight, Fifth Child!" she yelled as the red craft's engines ignited and it shot out of the main base, flying into the air as both Kaworu and Asuka struggled with the inertia created by the craft.

"Poseidon, launching." Rei stated as the flare of two engines sent the yellow and brown space craft out of the hanger.

"Liger, launching!" Shinji yelled as Kei guided the craft behind the other two, before accelerating further and getting ahead of Dragon. Shinji grimaced as his back was pressed into Kei's front, the woman reaching over his shoulders to grasp the controls.

"Change, Liger!" Kei yelled as the yellow Poseidon craft slammed into the back of the blue Liger craft, parts moving and metal bending and warping around the components as two blue arms sprouted from the combination and a squid-like head emerged, red eyes taking in the skies around them. Then they felt another collision as Dragon finished the combination, legs and waist forming from the ship's frame.

The result was a streamlined blue robot with sleek and narrow proportions, a pointed head with fierce red eyes. The arms and legs were lanky, made for swift movements. The right arm was a drill while the left was a multifaceted claw. A pair of blue thrusters were on the machine's back, as sleek and streamlined as the rest of the machine. The combined result was a testament to Getter's evolution as the machine was made to surpass the standard Getter 2 model that came before it.

"All right, Asuka and Kaworu! You're our balance and main thrusters! Keep us steady! Shinji, we keep track of the weapons and control the main Getter in this state! Rei, work with Gai and monitor anything strange with Poseidon's instruments! You kids got that!?" She yelled as the pilots all said yes in one way or another.

"Then let's go! Getter Liger!" Kei roared as she reached past Shinji to operate the machine as it dashed across the barren and rocky area around the Photon Labs.

/

Taurus D-7 charged and Sayaka leapt to the side as the horn missed her, the creature charging forwards to slam into the Photon Barrier around the base.

"Please! That's not a way to go about it!" She yelled as Diana A fired her missiles at the bull monster's back. The attack detonated and the mechanical creature stopped what it was doing and turned to look at Sayaka again as it charged at her. 

"That's too predictable to stop me!" She taunted, dodging again as she fired off another attack.

"Photon Beam!" She yelled as a pink ray of light fired from Diana's eyes, hitting Taurus D-7 and causing it to roar.

"Nice! You got your Dad to add another attack after all!" Sayaka heard Asuka over the comm as Getter Liger slammed into Taurus' side and stabbed it with its drill hand.

The mechanical beast shrieked and fired the massive horn over it's head. It was like a missile, connected to a chain at the top of the beast's head. The spike projectile slammed into the barrier and retracted as the bull monster kicked and Getter Poseidon fell back, skidding and recovering as it's left arm was raised and a hail of missiles fired from it, hitting Taurus D-7 again and confusing it.

Then Sayaka stopped as she saw a one-armed Mazinkaiser deflect a Rocket Punch from Mazinger Z with it's own arm and then struggle as Great Mazinger's own Thunder Break hit him again from a distance.

"Those scum, stealing Z and Great like that-! Getter, assist Kaiser! Boss and I can handle this!" Sayaka yelled as Boss Borot emerged, the comical and portly robot's long extending arms grabbing onto the bull monster and holding it still.

"Hit it again, Sayaka!" Boss yelled.

"Roger! Diana Missile!" Sayaka commanded as another pair of missiles fired from Diana's chest, striking the monster and causing it to stagger as it looked between the three possible targets.

"We'll be back after we help out Kaiser!" Kei yelled as Liger dashed away, running at full speeds to intercept Great Mazinger.

Meanwhile Gai opened a channel to Tetsuya Tsurugi and prayed that the man would pick up. Tetsuya's face looked surprised to see Gai in Poseidon's cockpit next to Rei Ayanami but still answered.

_"This is Tetsuya." _The man said and Gai grit his teeth as Liger closed the gap between itself and Great Mazinger with a loud tackle.

"Hey. Can't talk long. Dr. Hell took control of – Great Mazinger and Z. Again. Fighting them. Want to know if you have tips." Gai managed to say.

Tetsuya looked sullen, looking at the footage of the live action combat from a smaller screen. _"The back of the Scramble Dash is a weak-point. And also the response time after using a lot of energy. Fight to destroy it, not to save it. Getter Dragon is as strong as Great Mazinger but if the pilot is Count Brocken then focus on destroying him! Great Mazinger can always be rebuilt!"_

"But that's your machine! I can't just destroy it!"

_"And it looks like Kouji is fighting Mazinger Z, right? He also is willing to make the sacrifice! How can I call myself Kouji's brother if I'm not willing to do the same?!"_ Tetsuya yelled, making a fist with his good arm.

"But to you, Great is-" Gai began.

_"Yes! My life itself! But if that machine – that hero Great Mazinger is corrupted, I'd rather see it destroyed than become a force of evil!"_ Tetsuya declared.

"Got it." Gai said and Tetsuya ended the transmission, looking pissed off.

"Well that could've gone better." Gai admitted as Rei said nothing about that.

"Mr. Daido, I detect a lot of ozone coming from Great Mazinger. Therefore I hypothesize the next attack Great Mazinger will use is the Thunder Break." Rei said.

"Right Kei, you hear that?! Stop it from using Thunder Break!" Gai suggested.

A flail and mace formed from Liger's arm, slamming it into Great Mazinger's face in a brutal uppercut, knocking the Mazinger to the ground with a shudder.

Then a second downward swing. And a clang as Great Mazinger raised an arm and bent the elbow, the Super Alloy Z armor blocking the mace.

"Naval Missile!" Count Brocken yelled as the projectile fired from it's waist, striking Liger and knocking it backwards.

"And Great Typhoon!" Brocken seconded as the hurricane winds from Great Mazinger's grille sent Liger further back, flying into the vortex of wind and slamming into the edge of the Photon Power Labs.

"Dammit. Liger's speed got us to the fight but -" Kei began.

"-Poseidon's strength will finish it!" Gai finished as he pushed a button.

"Asuka, you should see a light by the left hand switch. That's the signal to Open Get!" Kei yelled. Asuka didn't need any prompting as she flipped the switch and Kei did the same.

"Open Get!" Kei yelled as the three ships comprising Liger spit and took off. This time the brown Poseidon took point, Dragon and Liger following as they merged into the stout and bulky Getter Poseidon.

"Change, Poseidon!" Gai yelled as the Getter fell from the sky, slamming into Great Mazinger and pinning it down.

Large fists slammed into Great Mazinger's head from both directions and in slow succession as the Getter then grabbed the silver crown and tried to pull off the Brain Condor from Great Mazinger's head.

"Not that easily!" Count Brocken yelled as Great Mazinger put both hands to Getter Poseidon's chest.

"Atomic Punch!" Brocken commanded as both forearms blasted off of Great Mazinger's body, sending Poseidon airborne.

The Getter landed on its feet with a shudder as Great Mazinger's arms returned.

"Enough!" Gai yelled as Getter Poseidon extended out a hand.

"Finger Net!" Gai cried out as a large mesh net shot out of the Getter's palm, opening to capture Great Mazinger.

"Please! Mazinger Blade!" Brocken retorted as a blade shot out of Great Mazinger's thigh, the robot gripping the hilt and slicing the net in half in a smooth motion before it could land.

"Then I'll use this! Strong Missile!" Gai yelled as he reached around Rei to push a button. Poseidon grabbed one of the two large missiles on it's back and hurled it at the foe.

Great responded with throwing the sword, striking the missile and detonating it before it could hit. The blade landed on the ground and Great Mazinger picked it up.

"Breast Burn!" Brocken said as the Mazinger's heat-sink glowed red and ready to fire. The ray of heat shot out, shooting towards Getter Poseidon.

"Dammit! Open Get!" Gai yelled, reaching around Rei to push the separation controls as Getter Poseidon split apart, three ships flying through the skies.

"Don't think you can escape, Getter Team, NERV pilots! Scramble Dash!" Brocken commanded as the red set of V-shaped wings emerged from Great Mazinger's back, the machine taking off after the three ships.

"We need to re-form into Liger! With its speed, we can end this!" Kei yelled as she reached for the controls.

"Thunder Break!" Brocken yelled as the stream of lightning hit Liger, causing Kei and Shinji to scream as the systems around them began to short circuit.

"Why you-!" Gai grunted as he turned Poseidon around and fired some missiles at Great Mazinger, to no avail.

"Oh, you want some too then!? Great Typhoon!" Brocken ordered. The stream struck Poseidon and caused it to veer far off course, ramming into the ground and skidding until it was still.

"Now there's only one ship to go and Getter Robo G is no more!" Brocken laughed as Great Mazinger prepared another sword to slash at the Dragon ship with.

/

"Kei! Are you ok?!" Shinji half asked half yelled as Kei's body went limp, unconcious from the impact. With Shinji in her lap, she'd taken most of the shock from Liger's craft striking the ground.

"Kei's unconscious. Putting Liger on autopilot." Shinji managed as he flew the ship flew behind Great Mazinger, flicking a switch and firing a blast of missiles. The projectiles struck the back of the Scramble Dash. Great Mazinger stopped as it's limbs went taunt for a moment, the jet boosters failing as the Mazinger fell down through the sky.

"What?!" Brocken's voice was heard as he tried to re-gain control.

"It looks like Tetsuya's advice paid off." Asuka said as she flew in formation with the Dragon ship.

_"Attention, Pilot Gai Daido and I are alright. However Gai was also knocked unconscious in the impact of the Poseidon craft." _Rei's voice was heard. "_Additionally there are warnings on the monitor advising us not to form Getter Liger or Poseidon."_ Rei said.

"Damn! Then our only option left is Getter Dragon!" Shinji said. "Rei, start up the ship! And Asuka, can you handle using a Getter?"

"Are you kidding me? If you did it, then it can't be that hard! I'll show you all here why I'm the best pilot! This will be a piece of cake!" Asuka boasted.

The jets in Poseidon ignited and the craft took off, the autopilot guiding the ship towards the airbourne Liger and Dragon.

Great Mazinger recovered as Poseidon flew by, the three ships meeting in the sky.

"Change! Getter Dragon!" Asuka cried out as the three Get Machines slammed together for a third time, lighting up the skies with a flash as the crimson form of Getter Robo G hovered down with the intent to finish the fight.


	14. Stage 14: The Guardian

Koros45 doesn't own Mazinkaiser, Getter Robo, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 14: [The Guardian]

Mazinkaiser fell a second time as Baron Ashura pounced, Mazinger Z shoving a hand on Kaiser's face. The Chogokin hand blocking the Photon Beam and Rust Hurricane attacks as it slammed the silver crown into the ground.

"Ha-ha-ha! Kaiser may be all but impervious, but your human body is not! I'll rip you to pieces using your original Mazinger!" Baron Ashura jeered as they slammed Mazinkaiser's head into the ground again.

"Urgh!" Kouji felt his helmet slam into the back of the seat as he fought the urge to let his dinner loose all over the controls. He'd have bruises, that's for sure.

"Get . . . off, Baron!" Kouji yelled as he slammed down on a control.

"Not a chance, Kabuto! Not when I can splatter you all over the inside of Mazinkaiser's cockpit. Then I'll just – ehh!?"

Baron Ashura was so busy repeating the same attack that he didn't noticed the heat gradually increasing, conducting through Mazinger Z to his own Hell Pilder. He glanced down with Mazinger Z's eyes and saw the blazing panels on Mazinkaiser's chest surge with red energy, the crimson glow now interlaced with light.

_"FIRE BLASTER!" _Kouji roared as the red and white tide of flame blasted Mazinger Z straight into the air.

Baron Ashura screamed as Z landed on it's face. The pilot had to act quickly as Kaiser was back up now. But with just one arm, Baron Ashura had the edge, even with Kaiser's larger bulk, armor and improved weapons. And Mazinger Z was sentimental to Kouji. He would rather die than even think about destroying his Grandfather's final gift to him while he was still alive.

Baron Ashura's mind went through all of these things while they saw Mazinkaiser walk towards Mazinger Z, shoulders shuddering with each step. The logical points stopped mattering when Baron Ashura admitted that they were scared out of their mind.

"Combine with Z, Ashura Scrander!" Baron Ashura commanded. A mechanical beast, one half black and one half white flew above Mazinger Z, clearly modeled after Baron Ashura's two halves. It was the machine they'd used to face Ryoma's Black Getter and Tetsuya's Great Mazinger to quite an effect until it had been damaged. Now it was no longer a machine that Ashura would use for battle, yet it had another use now.

The white half and black half each folded out into a wing of sorts that connected to Mazinger Z's back and folded around it's waist.

"With this set of wings, Ashura Mazinger is powered up! Faster, and ready to overwhelm you! Prepare yourselves, Kabuto Kouji, and Mazinkaiser!" Baron Ashura warned.

/

Getter Dragon formed, proud mustache and coral horns aligned on the crimson face as it landed on the ground in a battle-ready position. The EVA team readied themselves as they were the only ones conscious in Getter Dragon to fight against Brocken's stolen Getter Dragon with.

"All right Count, this is where we kick your ass!" Asuka yelled.

Meanwhile, Rei struggled in the cockpit of the Poseidon component as she felt strange. Mechanical tubes attached themselves to the sides of her head as wires crept from the Getter machine's seat to integrate through her wrist and connect to the veins in her arms. A hallucination, of course.

Yet it gave her a headache and also some self doubt as well. She moved backwards, her body brushing against Gai's, the Getter pilot groaning as he came to his senses.

"Let it happen." Gai said resolutely to her.

"Let it all happen." He repeated.

Rei closed her eyes and focused again on the machine's controls. She sat up straight and felt the headache disappear. Now it was more like a faint ringing than a pain. And it seemed to be inviting her. She opened her eyes and saw crystal clear.

The First Child ignored whatever it was and glanced through Poseidon's cameras to the battle at hand. Currently Great Mazinger was looking across from Getter Dragon. Count Brocken addressed them, answering Asuka's challenge.

"Did you really think you could stop Doctor Hell's forces with just some children? His ambition is such to eclipse even the great Adolf Hitler! His dreams of world conquest exceed even that of the Third Reich!" Brocken yelled.

"Oh right. So you're some damn Nazi, huh?!" Asuka yelled. She couldn't believe it. As someone who was half German she took the Count's brazen pride rather personally.

"What? Yes I am. Doctor Hell took me in after the War and let me lend my power to his own. With it I was reconstructed and -"

"I don't really care about any of that! Evangelion Unit 02 or Getter Dragon – the machine doesn't matter! I'll kick your ass so hard, you'll wish that you died for real in that damn war!" Asuka yelled out.

"Getter Tomahawk!" She cried out, pressing the control and expecting the finely honed blades to shoot from Getter Dragon's back for her use.

Nothing happened.

Great Mazinger fell from the sky, swinging a Mazinger Blade down at Getter Dragon.

Asuka's arm went to an arm lever and raised the left arm defensively, the spiked groove on Dragon's arm catching the blade and blocking it.

"The correct attack is 'Double Tomahawk.' The voice system won't recognize the wrong command."

Kaworu said without concern despite what they were faced as he glanced at the attack names on a far off monitor.

Great Mazinger punched Dragon in the face and the Getter fell, slamming into the ground with a shudder. The Second Child grunted as she slammed into the padded back of the seat, opening her eyes and pushing the closest button she could recognize.

"How about this one then!? Getter Beam!'" Asuka yelled and the pink laser beam shot from Dragon's head, striking Great Mazinger in the face and causing it to stagger back a few steps. It was enough space for the Getter to move.

"Now pedals to stand . . . " Asuka said out loud, working the twin pedal system connected to her feet and Getter Dragon followed suit, standing tall and alert.

"Now – _Double Tomahawk_!" Asuka commanded. Two double-bladed axes sprung out of Getter Dragon's body, and the robot caught one in each hand.

"Then a duel to the death!" Count Brocken screamed as the Mazinger Blade hit fast and hard, knocking one of the axes away. He was very serious about that statement as the blade swung at Getter Dragon's face – where the cockpit was lodged in the 'mouth' area.

"Oh no you don't!" Asuka countered, having Dragon grab the second axe with both hands and stopping the swing as the two machines struggled to gain leverage. Double Tomahawk and Mazinger Blade scraped against each other as both pilot pushed their machine to it's limit.

Great Mazinger moved again, a hidden spike in the knee extending as it slammed the weapon into Dragon's chest. Asuka winced from the impact of the attack, her brain instantly wondering how Shinji and Kei were doing – yet also working to move Getter Dragon backwards. She shoved against the Mazinger Blade, the force of the move dislodging the knee -spike as Dragon recovered its footing.

"Hang on everyone!" Asuka yelled.

/

The Ashura Scrander gave Mazinger Z both flight and quite the speed advantage as Ashura could pepper Mazinkaiser with various attacks from the sky – it was hard for Kouji to focus as Breast Fire hit Kaiser's back, shortly followed by a Rust Hurricane to the legs, a Rocket Punch to the head, and a Photon Beam to the shoulder.

But it was working and that bothered Kouji. If Baron Ashura thought about it, an attack on the base with Z would be far more troubling than striking at Mazinkaiser over and over. Keeping him engaged might be a good strategy while the Getter Team dealt with Great Mazinger. But it wasn't a fair match. Dragon was outdated and less combat ready than Great Mazinger, even with Count Brocken at the controls.

"Hey Baron, look at how pathetic you are! Using some piece of junk like that to give Mazinger a fake Scrander! Come on and fight me on foot! Isn't me having just one arm enough of a handicap?!" Kouji taunted.

"Heh heh heh!" Baron Ashura chortled. "I know that you're stalling! And I also know that Mazinkaiser is resistant to most of my attacks! But still – your response time is slower! I just need be patient to deliver the killing blow! But if you insist, Kabuto, I will fight you on the ground!"

The Baron laughed as the twin wings flew off of Mazinger Z's back, each one slamming into Mazinkaiser's sides and sending violet lighting through the machine. Kouji let out a howl as the electricity surged through the Pilder once again.

Then Mazinger Z landed right in front of Mazinkaiser and began punching it in the face over and over like a persistent boxer. The attacks continued as Kouji felt his body start to give into the pain from the impacts, his earlier hot-blooded resolve waning as the beating continued, reinforced by the shocks from the Mechanical Beast Scrander he was pinned against.

There was still an option though. Kouji shoved his foot into one of the pedals as hard as he could and Mazinkaiser responded with a quick forward kick to Mazinger Z, knocking the black iron castle backwards.

"I won't be beaten that easily, Baron!" Kouji yelled as Mazinkaiser used it's remaining arm to punch further back.

"Hmph! Then I'll stay out of range and do this!" Baron Ashura said as the stomach armor on Mazinger Z swung out, revealing a missile port.

"Missile Punch!" The Baron yelled.

The missile shot out, missing Kouji and Kaiser but striking the lab. Kouji's eyes widened as cracks began to appear in the now active Photon barrier.

Baron Ashura began gloating at the damage they'd caused. "Hmph! That's so simple I feel almost cheated. Of course Photonic weapons from one of the strongest Super Robots can pierce the barrier! There's nothing Kaiser can do to stop-"

"Back at you! _Gigant Missile_!" Kouji retorted as a much larger missile fired from Mazinkaiser's naval, striking the ground next to Mazinger Z and causing the other machine to stagger backwards.

"Mazinkaiser has more of these left, so think again, Baron! Even pinned down, I'll fight you!" Kouji challenged.

/

Getter Dragon pushed back and Great Mazinger did the same. Mazinger Blade and Double Tomahawk both flailed about, a thrust from Great was dodged and a swing from Dragon's tomahawk barely missed.

"Hmph! So you know your basic combat in a duel! Well let's change this then!" Count Brocken's voice boomed over Getter Dragon's speakers as Great Typhoon fired, knocking the Double Tomahawk out of the Getter's hand. Then Great Mazinger grabbed the stunned Dragon with both arms as Scramble Dash deployed again and the iron robot took to the skies with Dragon in tow.

"Dammit, Third? Shinji! Are you ok?!" Asuka yelled even as she struggled to make Dragon break Great Mazinger's grip.

"Kei and I are alright. It was a close shave but we're in one piece! Now if you can take the time to yell at me, use it to fight back!" Shinji yelled, sounding panicked.

"You're still learning all of Getter Robo G's attacks! So I wonder if you can figure out how to survive this!" Count Brocken said with a laugh as Great Mazinger flew higher and higher into the skies before it dropped Getter Dragon, the multi-colored robot falling quickly as the four remaining pilots did their best to hold on.

"Use the Getter Wi-" Kaworu's yell was cut off as the sky began to surge with lighting.

Asuka fought back her lightheadedness due to the fall and screamed.

_"Getter Wing!"  
_  
Two triangular structures warped and extended from Getter Dragon's shoulders, creating two mantles of sorts, the machine swerving upwards and avoiding the impending Thunder Break. The formed structures gained length and becoming triangular wings. Dragon took to the skies and kept rising to keep a steady pace with the rival Mazinger.

"Now Getter Dragon's got wings, so you're vulnerable to its dragonfire!" Asuka yelled as the Getter flew higher in the air in range of Great Mazinger.

"Now take this! _Getter Beam_!" Asuka yelled as the voice command system fired the attack.

"_Thunder Break_!" Brocken countered, the yellow lighting firing from Great Mazinger's fingertip.

Both attacks struck as the twin combatants reeled from each, falling through the skies.

Great Mazinger was first to recover, the blast having struck the left eye, the yellow photon energy in it dimming from the damage, the cracked glass on the eye visible as the light winked out. Getter Dragon recovered second, the right side of the angular facial horn resembling a mustache blown clean off it's face – close to the cockpit where Asuka and Kaworu were.

"We need to end this now! Shinji, what was that final attack you used with the old men?!" Asuka yelled.

"You mean - Getter Dragon's Shine Spark!? But - we all need to hit the same controls at once though – if we don't, we'll all -" Shinji began.

"Alright! If that's what it takes, let's all put our lives in Getter Dragon's hands!" Asuka yelled as she readied herself to press on the lever.

"Shinji! Ayanami! On my count!" Asuka stated as Great Mazinger charged up another Breast Burn attack.

"Three! Two! One!" Asuka screamed, pressing the lever as the canopy around her started to shake.

Then the entire mecha they were in started glowing white, the energy of the maxed out Getter Rays shielding them from the Breast Burn attack.

"_Shine Spark!_" Asuka growled as Getter Dragon's ultimate attack struck the possessed Mazinger, making it fall from the skies and land to the Earth with a definite crash.

/

Benkei woke up and realized where he was. The hangar. In Mazinkaiser's hand. Misato was in the corner, her gun drawn as she glanced around the room for Iron Mask intruders. Benkei moved and the fingers of Mazinkaiser loosened, letting him out. He'd been hit and felt it in his back.

"Katsuragi, little help?" Benkei asked as the NERV officer assisted him as it was clear, moving to the side of the hanger.

Benkei grabbed a radio and spoke into it, set to the Kaiser Pilder's channel.

"Kouji, I'm ok. You've got both arms free now." Benkei said.

_"All right, Benkei! Now it's a more fair match up! Turbo Smasher Punch!" _Kouji yelled as the dormant arm's wrist blades spun rapidly before the arm rose and it fired off, shooting out of the hangar and spiraling towards the machine it was part of.

"Are the Children alright?" Benkei asked and Misato nodded. "They're in Getter Dragon. Kei and Gai are with them."

Benkei nodded. "Then I think they have a chance. Now let's hope Kouji can end this before things get too out of hand."

/

"Photon Beam!" Kouji yelled as the beams projected from his machine's eyes, hitting one part of Ashura's Scrander. The white part stalled and the Scrander disconnected from Mazinger Z as the super robot fell to the ground. Ashura didn't waste the movement however, as a double rocket punch struck Mazinkaiser and knocked it back.

"Breast Fire!" Baron Ashura yelled as the attack charged, shooting out and knocking Mazinkaiser down once again. Kouji yelled as his head hit the back of his seat again. He was glad he was wearing his helmet or he could've been really hurt.

"Hmph! If I really can't kill you, I'll just use Z's final attack to destroy the Photon Labs!" Baron Ashura said with a laugh as yellow photon particles began leaking from Mazinger Z's forearm, knee, and thigh joints.

"Overloading the Photon Reactor?! Then-!" Kouji realized just what Baron Ashura was doing.

"That's right! I'll use Mazinger Z's self-destruct mechanism at full power! It might not kill you, but your base will fall! This detonation will activate my bombs even if it won't destroy the base in one shot!" Baron Ashura said with a laugh as more and more energy began leaking out of Z's body.

Then the second Turbo Smasher Punch flew by, boring straight through the Ashura Scrander as it re-attached to Mazinkaiser's arm.

"Yeah, well now that I'm fully armed, I'll stop that plan!" Kouji yelled as he charged forwards.

Mazinger Z's Rust Hurricane struck his machine as he got closer. Kaiser could withstand it, but the ground could not and Kouji was forced to stagger at a slower pace as Mazinger Z shone brighter and brighter.

"At this rate, the Photon Lab will be destroyed! _Move_, Kaiser!" Kouji yelled.

Ashura's Pilder disconnected and they laughed as the black flight machine took off, getting away from the battle at hand.

"Turbo Smasher Punch!" Kouji yelled as Mazinkaiser's arms fired off, striking at Mazinger Z and pushing it back, but not far enough away.

The arms flew back to Mazinkaiser and Kouji was able to move his machine forward now that Rust Hurricane had ceased firing. Mazinkaiser grabbed Mazinger Z and tried to move it, but the robot's legs were planted firmly in the ground. Kouji estimated he had ten seconds at most before his Grandpa's last gift to him while he was still alive detonated.

Then the Mazin Power kicked in. Kouji screamed and pulled upwards as the machine he was piloting followed suit. Kaiser struggled and picked Z out of the ground, taking slow steps from the base. Kouji raised Z in the air, unsure of what he'd do now. Kaiser's arms were hard to move from using Turbo Smasher Punch in succession and there was still too far to go to save the Power Labs from the impending detonation.

_"Mazinger Z!"_ Kouji yelled, closing his eyes as he couldn't bear to watch what happened next.

Then he saw a yellow flash and opened his eyes as Mazinger Z put a hand tenderly on Kaiser's hand before it's own right arm began firing off it's own Rocket Punch, simultaneously pushing Kaiser back and propelling Z backwards as well as the Photonic energy reached it's limit. Koji was sure that Mazinger Z was smiling at him from it's metal grille as it flew backwards, thrusters in the legs firing off to give the Super Robot even more distance from the Labs.

It vanished in the surge of yellow. A sphere of golden light that blinded Kouji even as it expanded. The blast knocked Mazinkaiser backwards and the Photon Barrier held just enough to withstand the blast.

"**MAZINGER Z!**" Kouji yelled as the explosion cleared, leaving no trace of the machine behind.

/

Great Mazinger fell from the Shine Spark striking it and Count Brocken grunted as his body tried to move Great's controls but couldn't. The nearby explosion shook the ground and Brocken blinked his eyes and tried to see, his red monocle assisting in this case.

"Count! Copy what I did! Detonate Great Mazinger to destroy Getter Dragon and devastate the lab! At this range, it should still work!" Baron Ashura yelled.

Brocken grinned as he pressed a button and ejected the Brain Condor from Great Mazinger's crown.

"Hahahahaha! You'll all die now! Burn and be grateful that you perished to me rather than to Dr. Hell!" Brocken laughed.

"No! Only one Mazinger goes down today!" Kouji yelled as Mazinkaiser walked through the haze of smoke created by Z's detonation.

"I still have one attack left to stop you! Freezing Beam!" Kouji yelled as the two golden and angular horns on Mazinkaiser's head rotated to point at Great Mazinger, shooting out a frigged blast of light blue. The beam froze Great Mazinger in a rapidly expanding sheet of ice on contact, preventing it from heating up further.

"That's Tetsuya's machine! And I'll be damned if you destroy yet another Mazinger today!" Kouji yelled as Mazinkaiser stopped moving, the quick burst of extra power from activating Mazin Power overheating the systems temporarily.

"Hmph! But without power, you can't stop my escape!" Brocken yelled with a grin.

"Oh yeah? Well this Dragon can!" Asuka Langley Soryu's voice challenged. _"Double Tomahawk!" _

The gigantic axe blade slammed into the wing of Brain Condor, causing it to stall and veer to the ground.

"Dammit! I'm ejecting! You'd better catch me, Ashura!" Brocken yelled as the canopy opened and the headless and uniformed body of Count Brocken grabbed the disembodied head and leapt from the falling vehicle.

Baron Ashura swooped down and grabbed the head, pulling it into the Pilder, letting the body fall.

"Be lucky, Count! Dr. Hell will at least be pleased we destroyed Mazinger Z!" Ashura said as the Pilder flew away.

/

Taurus D-7 finally fell from Boss and Sayaka's combined efforts, the beast exploding once Diana's missiles hit it's underbelly. There was little time to cheer, however, as Kouji was almost catatonic, trembling as he stared out at Mazinger Z's scattered remains by the base.

"Kouji . . . are you alright?" Sayaka asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Sayaka. But Mazinger Z. . . it's _gone._" Kouji said, not caring that he was stating the obvious to her.

"Well . . . I'm sorry, Kouji. We wanted today to be a happy one, but instead we lost something important to us." Sayaka said.

"Well, we still have Great Mazinger and Mazinkaiser. I think we'll be OK. Those bastards won't come back for some time." Boss re-affirmed, patting Kouji on the back.

" . . . Thanks, guys. Z was so important to me. I wanted to save it for Shiro once he was old enough to pilot it. But now . . . I guess I'm glad that Z went out like a hero." Kouji said.

"That's right. Now let's stop moping and go back inside." Boss said, pulling Kouji up as he and Sayaka moved Kouji away from the wreckage.

/

Asuka had passed out as the fight ended, the Second Child collapsing in her seat as Kaworu was there to recover her.

"Nagisa, you said that we were the same, yes?" Rei asked as they sat on the roof of the Photon Labs.

Shinji was fast asleep in Kaworu's arms, the back of his head resting on Kaworu's shoulder. Rei had mimicked his holding of the Third Child with Asuka in the same position. The Third and Second children breathed softly as the red-eyes children conversed.

It was darker at night now and Misato had been clear about them getting out of Getter Dragon as fast as possible. The roof had been the best place for that. But now with Mazinger Z's self destruction, and the recovery of Great Mazinger, things weren't so simple. The staff below was buzzing even as Kouji grieved for Mazinger Z.

"Yes. We both possess our own AT Fields we can manipulate at will. The Lilan think us their equal but we are different to them." Kaworu said.

"I am Rei Ayanami. I an not entirely what you claim me to be." Rei answered.

"And what of your differences to the others? Can you explain them? No recent memories? No attachments?" Kaworu asked.

"No. I have both attachments and memories. Even though I am different, I am still my own person." Rei looked down to Shinji and Asuka.

"Ikari looks at me like we have been friends for some time. And Asuka has recently been agreeable as well." Rei said.

"Friends? So they care for you." Kaworu said and smiled as he started to hum a song.

_"Ode to Joy." _Rei stated after listening for a few seconds.

"Yes. I find music to be the highest creation in all of Lilan culture." Kaworu said as Shinji stirred.

"Kaworu? Rei? And Asuka?" Shinji asked as he looked around and glanced up at the stars.

"Yes. We are all here Shinji. That was an intense struggle. I am pleased we all pulled through." Kaworu said.

Shinji felt a hand on his shoulder as Asuka stirred and gave him a big grin.

"With me at the controls of Getter Dragon, you had nothing to fear!" Asuka said, leaning close to Shinji before she noticed who was holding her.

"Hey, Wonder-girl!? What gives?" She asked, looking up at Rei.

"Nagisa is giving Ikari the same treatment. I only wanted to assist you sleeping. You looked relaxed." Rei said softly.

"Hmph! Well thanks for the concern, but that's enough." Asuka said as she pulled herself free of Rei's arms and stood on the roof. She looked down at the hangar bay and frowned, her hands on her hips.

"Geez. How much longer are we going to stay up here?" She asked.

Shinji sat up but still let Kaworu grab his wrist as he looked to the scientists and workers running about to work on the robots in the hangar.

"As long as it takes for the area down there to be safe I guess. Is Mr. Kuruma alright?" He asked.

"Fine. As are Kei and Gai." Kaworu said. "Mr. Kabuto and Miss Katsuragi did an excellent job of keeping Benkei safe. Even with the complications caused by Dr. Hell's minions."

"That's a relief." Shinji said as Misato waved at them.

"Hey, you four! The hanger's clear! The staff's working to reset the table for dessert. You can come down and be sociable while we wait." The major yelled up to them.

"Sounds like a plan!" Asuka said, the first one to the ladder.

/

The four entered the base of the hanger, Mazinkaiser now moved inside along with Great Mazinger and Getter Dragon.

Rei followed the other Three Children and felt a shudder as she looked to the combined form of Getter Dragon. Repairs on the current Getter were important for the individual Get-Machines to separate and function independently. The same feeling as when she was in the cockpit. Her stomach churned and Rei covered her mouth and wondered if she would get sick. Thankfully nothing happened but she got the feeling that something was wrong.

"The machine's voice. Why can I hear it?" Rei asked the empty air.

"That must be the call of the Getter Rays." Kaworu answered.

Asuka and Shinji stood by Sayaka as they talked about something in the distance. Kouji's back was to them as he stood on the edge of the catwalk, looking straight at Mazinkaiser's face.

"I see." Rei said, turning to climb on of the service ladders to join her peers.

"Wonder-Girl. Choosing to hang out with us for once?" Asuka questioned, looking half surprised and half annoyed.

Orders. That's what Rei would have said days ago. Yet she decided such a reason would not be adequate. There were other reasons as well that were also just as legitimate.

"I am here to pay respects. Even though we grieve the death of a machine, it is one that has been very important against Dr. Hell, The Invaders and the Angels." Rei said.

"Death of a machine?" Asuka said but looked as though she was hesitant to continue her sentence as Kouji looked at her over his shoulder.

"That's right! Mazinger Z was my partner! Not just some damn birthright or inheritance! Make no mistake, even though I still have Mazinkaiser - that doesn't just replace Mazinger Z to me! Rei's right saying it died – but none of you were there to see it. Mazinger Z . . . sacrificed itself so this lab could keep going!"

Kouji was crying yet he didn't flinch or run. He simply turned back to Mazinkaiser and spoke.

"Mazinkaiser, hear me! I'll never let Baron Ashura, Doctor Hell, or anybody do that to you, you hear me?! I swear it, on my life's worth!" Kouji said, clenching a fist as he pointed to the robot's face with an extended finger.

He stopped and exhaled, turning around and looking to them with a tired expression.

"I'm done yelling. We all fought well today." Kouji said simply, slumping and sitting down as Sayaka opened her arms and shrugged. Kouji nodded and she sat by him, giving him a squeeze as he returned the hug.

"Well if you're going to be that obvious, I'd best leave you up there, unless you want a room." Asuka said.

"We've all had a long day. I think we all could use a hug." Sayaka shot back, giving Asuka a glare. "Even if it's your birthday, I'm not going to just let you get the last word in like that."

Sayaka had never given her lip before. Rei noticed Asuka wasn't mad about it, however.

"Fine. Just teasing you, don't you know?" Asuka responded.

"Oh well maybe I'll just tease back as my revenge." Sayaka said, narrowing her eyes and giving Asuka a smirk as she put a hand on Shinji's shoulder for a moment.

"R-revenge? How?! I have nothing to do with the Third Child!" Asuka said.

"Oh really? Well maybe I forgot your earlier phone-call?" Sayaka said and Asuka winced.

"I – I'll leave you two be then. You don't have to bring up something like that, you know?" Asuka said and looked to the others.

"Hey, are you all going to watch them forever or are you coming along?" The Second Child asked the other Children.

"I do not see a reason why staying here is inappropriate. I wish to ask Kouji and Sayaka some questions once they are finished consoling each other."

"Yeah. We need to say we're sorry, you know." Shinji said. Kaworu said nothing but remained where he was.

"Suit yourself. I'll go wash up then." The Second Child responded.

She left and Kouji and Sayaka looked to Rei with curiosity as they held each other. The sound of Asuka's footsteps faded and Rei was certain that Hayato and Misato were elsewhere, finalizing whatever important meeting they were having.

"Well? What questions do you have, Rei?" Kouji asked and Sayaka nodded as the pair stood up, letting go of each other as they gave her time to respond.

"If you do not mind me asking you two – what is the purpose of a hug?"

/

"Exactly what I'm saying. GEHIRN worked with Dr. Hell in the past. They were desperate for researchers so they hired him and a Professor Rando to help with their studies in biology. Dr. Hell left when his original designs were rejected, but Rando stayed on." Hayato explained and Misato frowned.

"But – Rando fought Getter Robo in the late 80's to early 90's, right?" She asked.

"That's true. But even so, his skill was enough that he was hired on to GIHREN's staff despite his past. And as for Dr. Hell, he reportedly renounced his ways shortly after Juzo Kabuto's Mazinger Z was joined by Great Mazinger on the battlefield, right before the beginning of the Moon Wars. He had a decade of jailtime and was able to reduce a bit of it by working for GEHIRN." Hayato said.

Then Yumi spoke up. "It was enough of an opportunity for him to escape once the Contact Experiment went haywire. The rest matches up pretty well. Adam awoke and Rando's base was at the epicenter of it. The man's very dead, glad to say."

Dr. Yumi finished and Misato scratched her head.

"The only thing I don't understand is why NERV was founded after this just with the pretense of killing all the Angels? What purpose does it serve that it goes as far as to shut down other projects? It reorganized itself from the remnants of GEHIRN and shut down the Jet Alone Project." Misato brought up.

"My guess is to eliminate rivals." Hayato said. "It's easier to cause Human Instrumentality if it's through the will of just one organization."

"Human Instrumentality Project. I'm getting sick of hearing that phrase." Misato admitted and sighed.

"And Second Impact was a clean slate for them to muddle the truth. From what we know, NERV used what clout it had to bury the past wars with the Dinosaur and One-Hundred Demon Empires, as well as the battles with Dr. Hell as mere skirmishes with their propaganda. It was genius." Yumi continued. "That way they wouldn't have trouble disproving the deeds of potential rival robots as mere press events."

"But then the Moon Wars began. And Dr. Hell returned." Misato said and Hayato nodded.

"And on top of that, the orbital nuclear missile launched at Japan by the Invaders Stinger and Cohen was intercepted by an unmanned Mazinger Z on autopilot. It tanked the explosion from space and saved countless lives." Dr. Yumi said.

"Right. That's why the common people see Mazinger Z as a hero. And two years ago, Kouji deciding to inherit the machine and use it to publicly fight against Dr. Hell only solidified that. And as for the Getter Team, the Invaders and the Moon Wars gave them and Great Mazinger enough press to mean they'd be a problem for NERV. Hard to defund a project that's been around longer than you, after all." Hayato finished.

"So . . . if this Dinosaur Empire is really still around, than this Instrumentality Project would be effectively resetting the globe for them?" Misato asked and Yumi nodded.

"And on top of that, it would mean the Invaders would have a buffet of human souls to feed on. My guess is that Dr. Kabuto knew about the danger that GIHREN was provoking as soon as Dr. Hell joined their staff. He sent his daughter in law, Nishkiori Tsubasa, to monitor the project while he worked on a new prototype of machine."

"Mazinkaiser." Misato said and Yumi nodded. "His son Kenzo created Great Mazinger in this time and displayed it to the world right before Second Impact. Father and son were rivals in a sense. It was due to petty pride, since Tsubasa vanished shortly after the contact experiment ended, but in the end it gave humanity not one, but three protectors."

"I don't know. NERV still exists to defeat the Angels. I can't just change allegiances and agree to this. Not when they're still out there." Misato said. "And of course in the end, I'd like to see Dr. Hell's forces and Shin Dragon destroyed as well."

"That's understandable, Major Katsuragi. We only hope you got the answers you wanted from us." Hayato said with a nod.

"The Children deserve to know the truth. That's one other thing I want. And on top of that, we all want to keep the world safe. Once the Angels are taken care of – that's when I'll discuss this with you again. Until that time, this conversation never happened." Misato said, giving them a salute.

"Then let's all enjoy the party. We've certainly all earned it, after all." Doctor Yumi said and the group was dismissed.

/

"Like that?" Rei asked as she leaned forward and put her arms around Sayaka.

"Yes, that should do it." Sayaka said and gave Rei a squeeze. "Now you squeeze back."

Rei breathed and did the same before breaking off and taking a step away.

"Nice!" Sayaka said. "That's something we do to say we care about someone. It's only used for someone you trust and care about, but sometimes it can help when words fail." Sayaka finished and Kouji nodded.

"I see. So it is like smiling at someone in a sense." Rei commented.

"Right. But it's more that that." Sayaka said, holding up a finger.

Kouji spoke, having trouble with what to say at first. "It's like . . . you're comforting someone on the most basic level. For instance, Sayaka knows I'm feeling pretty bad about Z so she's giving me a lot of hugs." Kouji said and Sayaka huffed and crossed her arms.

The First Child narrowed her eyes slightly in surprise and responded. "Is this . . . an abnormal occurrence?" Rei asked.

"Well . . . usually we're at each other's throats to be honest. But we still do hug when Kouji's not being a hot-head." Sayaka said with a giggle.

"I see. Then is this something you partake in as well, Shinji?" Rei asked and Shinji looked flustered.

"Well – I usually don't-!" Shinji yelped as Kouji put a hand on his shoulder and laughed.

"Asking him that right after Asuka left is trouble, Rei." Kouji said with a grin.

"Trouble?" Rei asked, blinking. "Ah, so this is something that Shinji has done with Asuka. Yes. I remember now. They embraced while looking after me at the hospital."

Shinji blurted out his next statement. "Y-ou were awake for that, Rei?" He asked.

"Yes. Go's treatment did not keep me unconscious for long. However I simply wished to observe the two of you without me being a distraction." Rei quickly responded.

Kouji put a hand to his face as Sayaka bit her lip and tried hard not to giggle.

Shinji turned red and looked to Kaworu for some kind of answer but the Fifth Child only shrugged.

"Then . . . is it alright if I try giving you a hug, Shinji?" Rei asked.

Shinji blinked. "Uh. . . what's the occasion?" he asked in response.

Rei had a very slight smile as she responded in kind. "You showed me my smile. I will never forgot that memory. We are victorious and a Getter Team all together in our own right. I only wish Asuka stayed behind so we all could share this." Rei explained.

Kouji was quick to swoop in with a suggestion. "Oh! Like a group hug then?" Kouji asked.

"Ah, so it can be achieved with more than two people?" Rei asked.

"Yes! Boss ropes Sayaka and I into them all the time. I have to be involved just to make sure he's keeping his hands off of her." Kouji grumbled.

"Then let us partake." Kaworu said as he grabbed Shinji and walked closer to Rei, the First and Fifth Child starting the action. Shinji joined in after the two of them held him and each other.

Rei's smile slightly deepened. "Yes. This certainly does convey a stronger feeling than just a smile." Rei said. Kaworu chuckled.

"Agreed. Though from what I can tell, the Japanese lilan do not often perform such actions publicly." Kaworu stated.

"Depends on who you're talking to." Kouji said. "And besides that, what the hell's a 'lilan'?"

"Never mind that, Kouji. Looks like we're ready." Sayaka said, looking down to see Misato giving them a V victory sign while Boss waved at them to come down to eat.

"Thank you, everyone." Rei said as the group hug ended, leaving a red faced Shinji in between the stoic First and Fifth Children.

/

"Professor, you're alright?" Boss asked as a slightly tired looking Professor Yumi sat at the table and sighed.

Professor Yumi nodded to Boss. "Fine, Boss. Ashura thought they'd killed me, but thankfully Lori's driving and quick thinking got us out alive. And Hayato's communication kept me safe from the rest of the Iron Mask unit. Then I just had to stay hidden and make it back here.

Once I heard the sounds of fighting, Lori and I knew we needed to hurry. Hayato and Major Katsuragi have made sure the base is free of intruders.

Now, I believe some apologies are in order. Miss Soryu, I apologize for your party being interrupted. And of course Kouji, I'm sorry about Mazinger Z." Professor Yumi finished, making eye contact with both pilots.

Kouji nodded quietly as Sayaka handed them each slices of chocolate cake, starting with Asuka's.

"Well, let's all remember that Mazinger Z acted at the last second to save these labs. And the EVA team was essential to stopping Count Broken as well." Sayaka said with a grin, giving Kouji a squeeze.

Asuka nodded at the phrase and spoke up. "Yeah, we were awesome of course. Even when Kei and Gai passed out for a bit. And Kouji was fighting Z and Great at once. From experience, that's difficult, and Kaiser just had one arm for most of that fight." Asuka said.

"And Kabuto . . . I'm sorry about Mazinger Z. I know I'd feel like I lost a family member if anything happened to my Unit 02." She revealed. Kouji nodded but said nothing in return.

"Now that that's all out of the way, let's celebrate!" Boss yelled.

"Happy Birthday, Asuka!" The majority of the group yelled out in celebration, despite the mess the dining hall was in.

"But! Before we eat. One last thank you. To the invincible iron guardian that has protected this Photon Lab and the Earth for so long. To our . . . friend and ally of justice. To Mazinger Z." Asuka added, raising her glass to a thunderous applause.

/

/

Author's note: Thank you to Ultimagnum for your review. I'm glad you like this story and how it's juggling the three different narratives together. To answer your question, it will contain some things from the Mazinkaiser movie as well as the OVA. For instance, Yumi discussed giving Great Mazinger the same in space treatment as Kaiser in the OVA. There will be more things included but as to what, I won't say.

EDIT: Thanks again to Ultimagnum for catching some mis-named attacks for Mazinger Z and Getter Dragon, as well as the group GEHIRN, and the mispelling of 'Mazin Power'.


	15. Stage 15: Conspiracy

Koros45 doesn't own Getter Robo, Mazinkaiser, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 15: [Conspiracy]

Shinji gave a sigh as he leaned back in the warm water. Earlier Benkei had kept talking about the Moon Wars and it was really quite boring after a point. Now he was relaxing with Kaworu and with only his peer around, Shinji felt much more at ease.

"Curious. Benkei pilots a machine that speaks, yet he cannot hear it's true voice despite being aware of it." Kaworu said once Shinji had asked the Fifth Child about his thoughts on Getter Robo.

The question had come once Kaworu brought up piloting EVA Unit 02 again. He had wondered whether he should stay the pilot or not, considering Asuka's stellar performance piloting Getter Dragon. Then the other machines were brought up as Shinji told him of his experiences in Dragon.

"The machine's . . . voice?" Shinji repeated as he sank slightly deeper into the water.

"Yes. The Getter Rays have a song of there own. Yet it is one I sense only certain lilan can feel. It is difficult for me to interpret." Kaworu responded.

"Well I don't know about any of that. You seemed to co-pilot Dragon just fine." Shinji said.

"I suppose that's true. But for me it was just a machine. Did you hear anything?" Kaworu asked.

"Well, no. A feeling. And I see these . . . angular green lines in my vision. I've started seeing them when I'm in Unit 01 as well. But only when I'm around a Getter, it seems." Shinji said.

"Hmm. Then perhaps it is due to continued exposure? Still, you are lilan, so you should be quite alright to such an agent."

"But Kaworu, you're human too. If 'lilan' is a term for human, than you surely should also feel that same energy." Shinji responded.

"Yes, however I'm a bit of a . . . special case. I'm sorry, I cannot elaborate any further on that subject." The Fifth Child answered.

"Ah. Strict NERV orders I see." Shinji commented and frowned. "That's not fair. I wanted to know more about you."

"Honestly there's not much to tell. I was born in the year two-thousand and was raised by a special group of individuals for most of my life. These past hours with you have by far been the most exciting of my life." Kaworu answered.

"Oh. So you're also a shut-in then?" Shinji asked, blushing slightly.

"I suppose one might say that. But Shinji, there's nothing wrong with your question." Kaworu said.

"I guess so. I feel that Ayanami's the same. . . but she's so different. I don't think she ever had any friends." Shinji said.

"I believe you'll find her circumstances are also special if you ask. Though it is not my place to say such things." Kaworu finished.

Shinji laid back in the water, floating on his back and exhaling. It was hot and steam was all in the air. Just right for calming himself down and just relaxing.

"Shinji, I have relaxed enough. I'll get out and get changed before I get some rest. And I think I will see if these green lights of the Getter affect me as well. That being said, please take all the time you need." Kaworu said and exited the bath.

/

"Fools! The both of you!" Dr. Hell roared upon the return of his henchmen. He snarled as he kicked Count Brocken's head across the stone corridor in his fortress. The disembodied head of Brocken's screamed as it rolled to the far side of the room, bouncing a few times before rolling to a stop.

Baron Ashura had little time to enjoy their rival's punishment as a jolt of lightning from the Staff of Bardos struck them, sending to their knees, screaming in pain.

The mad scientist kept yelling as the attack continued to strike Ashura. "Baron Ashura, you may have succeeded at destroying Mazinger Z, but that was to be only as a last resort! I remember telling you two to retrieve Mazinkaiser with Great and Z intact! This turnout of events makes me stealing the Mazingers all for naught! Now there is no easy path to Photon Power!" Dr. Hell finished, letting the attack cease.

"B-But this will surly weaken the lab's defenses! If we had more reinforcements, we could-" Ashura began to speak.

"Fools! NERV personnel were there as well! And because of your shared incompetence, there are still two Mazingers there! It was the perfect chance to attack without worrying about Shin Getter Robo! Now in addition to THAT, we may have to deal with a potential Evangelion the next time an opportunity presents itself!" Dr. Hell growled.

Ashura took time to bow and Dr. Hell looked down at them with disappointment.

"Baron Ashura, if you have time to grovel at my feet with more useless apologies, you have time to begin my next project." Dr. Hell said as he looked down to Count Brocken.

"A-at once my lord!" Ashura said, quickly rising to kneel at his master's feet.

"And as for you, Count Brocken, I told you to focus on Mazinkaiser. I have seen the footage from the Hell Pilder. Why did you break off your attack?!" The Doctor demanded.

"I – I was attacked by Getter Robo G! I had to defend myself!" Count Brocken explained.

"Irrelevant. I told you to detonate if you could not handle the situation, yet Mazinkaiser stopped you from doing even that. And against those NERV children. . . It seems perhaps you need a break from the front lines." Dr. Hell said and Count Broken shut his mouth, simmering in rage.

Then there was silence as Dr. Hell turned from his subjects in thought.

Then after a moment, he spoke. "Excavate the rest of the ruins below. We need to keep moving if we wish to stay pace with Dr. Saotome. Both of you will be able to at least do that together." He said with a tinge of venom in his voice.

"Yes Dr. Hell!" Both of them yelled, a spare body for Count Brocken picking up the head as it and Baron Ashura both bowed.

"And as for me . . . it's time I upgrade my ultimate mechanical beast." Dr. Hell said aloud, chuckling for a moment as he walked away, stepping onto a gigantic gear that floated away from his two humiliated cronies.

Another moment passed and Ashura looked to Count Brocken with anger on both sides of their face. "Imbecile! If you had assisted me, we'd have been more than a match for Mazinkaiser!"

Count Brocken's head pivoted so he was looking right at Baron Ashura and grinned despite the bruises on his face. "You did a fine job commanding that plan, Baron. Destroying Z certainly pleased Dr. Hell." Count Brocken said with a chuckle.

"Silence! You are to blame as well!" Baron Ashura countered and looked down to the vast chasm that they'd found the Kedora in.

"Still, I can forgive this if we are able to complete this task for Dr. Hell." Baron Ashura said and Count Brocken nodded.

"We can resume our rivalry once we are both in Lord Dr. Hell's good graces." The Count agreed as they each stepped on a large flat gear that doubled as an elevator and descended to the vast ruins below.

/

Hayato frowned at the sight of Kei bowing to him, despite the bandage around her head.

He knew it could be important. "Kei, you should be resting. What's wrong?" Hayato asked.

"Commander Jin, I remember Shinji bringing up a 'Human Instrumentality Project' up to me a while ago. I don't know anything about that, but was wondering if you did." Kei explained.

Hayato raised his eyebrows. That was certainly information Gendo Ikari wouldn't ever dream of letting his son know of, and he seriously doubted that Misato would break several dozen NERV protocols to explain the proposed project to the boy.

"I know about it, but lack specifics. Did Shinji give you any other information about it?" Hayato asked Kei.

Kei shook her head. "He just asked me about whether I knew about it. But the name seemed important to him." Kei said and clutched the side of her head.

"I see. I will speak to Major Katsuragi about this soon regarding Shinji's knowledge. At the moment she wishes to think about what I have discussed.. Now, Kei, get some rest. I don't want to see you or Gai walking around for at least ten more hours, so get some sleep."

"Yes sir." Kei answered saluting before grabbing the side of the wall for support as she exited the room.

Hayato frowned once Kei left and narrowed his eyes. He wished he'd known that the boy knew about the project but it would have to wait for morning. Hopefully Misato would be willing to speak with him again about official business at that time.

/

Misato sighed and lay down in the break room. Currently Shinji and Kaworu would use Tetsuya's room and Asuka and Rei were in Jun's room as the two pilots were currently gone. As such, Misato was out a room. Of course there was always going into Go or Ryoma's room but Misato didn't want to impose on the absent pilots. Plus Ryoma's room was messy while Go's was disturbingly spartan.

She had a lot of things to think over. Tonight they would stay the night, but they'd need to be on the road bright and early. Given it was Asuka's birthday and they'd just stopped Dr. Hell a second time, the Major felt staying the night was a good idea.

The Major pulled out the capsule Kaji had given her and decided she'd hear what her lover had to say before she went to sleep.

/

Asuka had no interest in interacting with Rei, the redhead turned herself away and grimaced, hoping sleep would claim her soon. She unclenched her jaw and tried not to tense up even in the current situation. The situation at hand being only a few feet away from Rei Ayanami.

As for Rei, the blue-haired girl simply lay flat, staring up at the ceiling. Both of them were wearing white night shirts borrowed from Sayaka and a sheet and comforter were over the two of them. Asuka did her best to take deep breaths and control her breathing but at the same time she felt a well of anxiety in her stomach.

The last night she'd talked with Shinji had been the most relaxed sleep she'd had in a long time. She wasn't sure if it had been due to all the hugging or just them both opening up, but being in his presence had been wonderful. Now she had to share a room with Rei Ayanami, and the difference was frustrating. Asuka felt it was a cruel joke. While she was stuck with Wonder-girl, Shinji was surly chumming it up with his new best friend.

Asuka grabbed a fistful of sheets and rolled over on her side, getting further away from Rei as she isolated herself. The other girl was so different from her and the fact that Rei didn't even have to try to get Shinji's attention had been a point of contention in the past. Now Asuka wasn't sure where she was in regarding Rei Ayanami but she still didn't want to spend time with her if she could avoid it.

_Happy Birthday to me_, Asuka thought as she tried to sleep, hoping that nightmares would once again stay away from her sleep.

/

Shinji walked into the room and quickly got in the bed. Tetsuya was a tall man and would reportedly share the bed with Jun at times, so the bed was very accommodating for both Kaworu and himself.

Then Shinji paused. Kaworu wasn't there. Then he remembered his friend wanted to see the Getter again.

He found Getter Dragon turned on, the mouth unit in the head blazing green as someone was sitting in the pilot seat. Shinji rubbed his eyes and took the elevator up to the top level to take a closer look.

"I'm here, Shinji." Kaworu said in the chair of the Dragon unit, sounding focused.

Shinji went into the machine to see Kaworu looking serious, hands gripping the armrests of the seat as the cockpit glowed with energy from the machine's Getter Reactor.

"What are you doing there?" Shinji asked.

"I feel . . . something compelling me. I'm not sure what it is but I have suspicions." Kaworu responded.

"Compelling you? To do what?" Shinji asked and Kaworu turned to him and smiled, the boy's earlier dour look vanishing as he beamed.

"That's classified as well." Kaworu said and Shinji frowned.

"Well I don't think it's regulation to start up a Getter either." Shinji said and Kaworu laughed softly.

"Benkei said I could look at the monitor systems as I was a co-pilot for some time." Kaworu answered and smiled as he stood up and turned to look at Shinji.

"In any case, the machine's output has a suppressing effect on whatever is compelling me." Kaworu said.

"I think that if you're seeing these lines, a trip to a doctor would not hurt. However, I do not think they are harmful to lilan." He finished.

He walked out of the cockpit onto the catwalk, having shut down Dragon's computer, the clear canopy of the mouth changing color from a vibrant active green to a deactivated blue.

"Are you ready for bed?" Shinji asked. Kaworu nodded.

"Yes. You are ready to sleep as well?"

"Yeah." Shinji said, blushing slightly as Kaworu frowned.

"Shinji, am I bothering you?" The white haired boy asked.

"No. I just – I've never shared a bed with another guy before." Shinji said.

Kaworu smiled as though it wasn't a problem for him. "Well, I will give you all the space you need. Just let me know if I'm disturbing you."

"Thanks." Shinji responded quietly and with a smile.

/

"Shin Getter's really able to go this far underground?" Kaji asked as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"That's right." Go said. "According to these readings, we should be far away enough from NERV to begin the second phase of the operation."

Ryoma gave them both a spirited grin as Go said those words. "All right! Then let's keep going. I'd hate to wait another second longer to see the look on Gendo Ikari's face."

Shin Getter 2 changed trajectory and began to loop around as it kept going. The scanners didn't lie as their target was right in sight.

"Incredible. I thought I was dead last night. And then you two summon this machine to rescue me. How did you know they'd be after me?" Kaji asked.

"Hayato had a hunch SEELE and NERV wouldn't want you around if they expected you were a double agent. We couldn't just let someone be killed by them if we could do something to stop it. Especially when he's also our contact." Ryoma explained.

"Hmm. So that's why you left Shin Getter Robo in NERV custody?" Kaji asked.

"That's right. Since I can summon Shin Getter Robo at will, I wanted it to be nearby. NERV and SEELE may control the political and military landscape around here, but they'd need to bring all their strength to bear just to match Shin Getter Robo's raw power." Go added.

"And we'll know everything we need in just three hours?" Kaji asked incredulously.

"If Shin Getter keeps going at the rate it is, then yes. NERV was smart to hide underground – even the Angel Ramiel wasn't able to strike it there. But an invasion from below – can they stop what they can't see coming?" Ryoma asked.

Kaji clapped. "Very clever. Though I imagine Commander Ikari will have some kind of countermeasure ready for you."

"Regardless, we're going now." Go said as Shin Getter 2 accelerated through the layers of rock towards it's destination.

/

Shinji stared at the ceiling as Kaworu and himself lay parallel to one another, two feet or so between them. The other boy didn't impose and the feeling he had around Kaworu was the same comfortable one as always. He closed his eyes and stifled a yawn as he felt the bruises he'd taken from when Great Mazinger's Knee Impulse Kick had impaled Getter Dragon's chest – the component of the Liger unit he'd ridden in – and hoped he'd be less sore by tomorrow.

"I am glad to share this time with you, Shinji." Kaworu said and Shinji started.

"What makes you say that?" Shinji asked.

"You . . . I still feel you had a heart of glass until recently. But now I am certain . . . something has changed." Kaworu stated.

"Changed?" Shinji asked.

"Well, yes. I was under the impression I would be the only friend you had. Yet I see light in the other Children, in Major Katsuragi, in the Getter Team and Kabuto, Sayaka, and Boss. It perplexes me." Kaworu said, sounding in thought.

"Why?" Shinji asked.

"Is it not difficult for you to make connections with others?" The Fifth Child asked.

Shinji paused. That was certainly true. But at the same time he'd still found people he'd call his friends.

"Even if it's hard for me to try and connect – it doesn't stop others from reaching out." Shinji said, thinking of how direct Ryoma had been the entire time Shinji had known him. "And you met several of my friends yourself, Kaworu." Shinji said.

"This is true. I have been led astray by a first impression. And it was a false one at that. You are always far more than I think you will be, Shinji Ikari." The other boy said.

"I don't think I'm so special. Well, besides being the pilot of Unit 01." Shinji answered.

"I do not have control over what I see in other realities, yet as I said you are always special, Shinji. EVA pilot or not." Kaworu said. "Now, we should sleep. I only hope you continue to surprise me." Kaworu finished.

"Other realities?" Shinji asked and sighed. "Classified as well, I bet." He said and rolled over to get some sleep.

/

"_Mother." _

Rei heard the word and wasn't sure what to do. It had taken Asuka hours to fall asleep and the spoken words from her dream had woken Rei up. Asuka tossed in her sleep, rolling over and facing Rei. The situation was foreign to the First Child. For starters Rei had never shared a bed with anyone before. And on top of that, Asuka was sobbing in her sleep. Tears fell down her face in two horizontal swaths, illuminated by the faint light from the night lights of Tokyo – 3 in the distance.

Rei recalled Asuka pushing her away before. Perhaps this was a situation where the Second Child would prefer to be left alone.

_"Mother." _Asuka repeated with more urgency.

/

The dream was as it always was. The victorious dash home as she ran through the fields. Mother would know. She had to know. She would be so proud of Asuka.

Yet the door opened again and the girl's soul was prepared to be crushed. The sight she saw felt fresh, though it was one she'd seen countless times in her dreams.

Then things changed. The light distorted and the image ahead of her melted away. Then she felt her mother touch her shoulders and Asuka pushed herself into the embrace. Unit 02's face hung in front of the two, observing Asuka with light in each of the four green sensors on the red and white face while her mother embraced her back.

"I did it, Mother! I'm the EVA pilot of Unit 02!" Asuka managed to say with pride, even as the tears rolled down her face.

"_Asuka . . . I'm so proud of you."_ Her mother whispered and Asuka felt like she was floating on a cloud.

/

"Another Getter detected high up in the air! Coming in fast – right towards us!?" Go yelled.

"That's too fast to be Shin Dragon!" Ryoma said urgently.

"No. Not . . . Shin Dragon. But . . . it's definitely part Getter Dragon." Go said as Shin Getter 2 had finally burst through the surface far away enough from Tokyo – 3 to be suspicious.

"Whatever it is, it'll be in Tokyo – 3's airspace in a few minutes!" Kaji said and Ryoma narrowed his eyes.

"Dammit! We'll have to investigate this fully later! Go! It's still headed right for us! Can you intercept!?" Ryoma asked.

"Roger." Go said as Shin Getter 2 took to the skies, thrusters firing as it neared the mystery. The late night sky was jet black, illuminating both machines as they neared one another.

The thing was white and sleek. It was the same rough shape of the standard Getter Dragon, yet there were some key differences. The main color was bone white, with slight wavy alterations to the angular wings and mustache like face plate. Black gleaming under-plating complemented the main details. Finally, where the original Dragon's gems inset in the chest were blue, this ones' were blood red and seemed to slightly protrude as though the frame of the Getter was struggling to withhold them. Finally, the eyes were an eerie and dead white, gleaming in the night.

"Attention approaching Getter! This is Getter Leader Ryoma Nagare! State your name and business. And stop accelerating!" Ryoma warned.

The craft didn't slow as a pink Getter Beam fired from the forehead of the attacker. The blast lit up the sky as Go took evasive action. It was easy for Shin Getter 2 to dodge but any closer to the ground and the beam would have damaged the surrounding area rather than simply dispersing as it traveled.

"All right! Let's beat it to a pulp and ask questions later!" Ryoma said as Go went on the attack, Shin Getter 2 extending its drill arm outwards.

"Drill Hurricane!" Go cried out as a vortex shot from Shin Getter's drill arm, the blast striking the enemy.

The mysterious Getter was blown back from the winds but it's body jerked unnaturally as it re-oriented its form and fired off the Getter Beam again. Shin Getter 2 flew higher in the sky to avoid the beam's wrath from hitting the city.

"Impossible." Go said and narrowed his eyes. "It's part Angel." The pilot finished.

The arm of the sleek and white Getter Dragon hybrid warped until it also was wielding a long and wicked looking tomahawk. It dove from the sky and slammed into Shin Getter 2, the Super Robot barely able to block the axe swing with its drill.

"It's fast-! With our power so low-!" Go began as the Angel Getter warped its body again into a loop, reforming behind Shin Getter 2 and striking its red back thrusters.

"Ugh-!" Go yelled from the impact as Shin Getter 2 started to fall.

"Go! We'll use Getter 1!" Ryoma ordered.

"OPEN – GET!" Go cried out as the Getter split into its three components, the Eagle Unit taking the lead.

"I'll stop it right now! This thing can die right here! Change, Getter 1!" Ryoma shouted and shoved his lever forwards as the three machines merged again in a flash of light, Shin Getter Robo's blue wings extending from it's red body as it took off. The super robot looked upon it's foe as Ryoma locked on to the enigma.

"Getter Beam!" Ryoma cried out as the emerald beam fired from his Getter's chest, striking an orange hexagonal barrier in front of it's target. The beam bounced off of the barrier and Ryoma grit his teeth.

"Damned AT field! Then we'll have to improvise!" Ryoma said as his Getter banked to the right, dodging another beam.

"Go, I'll use the Getter Tomahawk! You deploy the Scythe!" Ryoma ordered.

Go was not sure what Ryoma had planned but used manual control to access his own personal weapon while in Shin Getter Robo.

"Getter Tomahawk!" Ryoma cried out.

"GETTA SCYTHE!" Go seconded as both weapons shot out of the Getter's back, it grabbing each one as the hybrid monster fired another Getter Beam at them.

"Tomahawk Boomerang!" Ryoma yelled once Shin Getter was clear of the other Getter's beam and hurled the weapon so it spun in at arc towards its target. The Angel Getter dodged effortlessly but Ryoma grinned at this.

"RIGHT THERE!" Ryoma declared as he spun with the Getter Scythe, striking the Angel Getter as he passed by it. The Getter Scythe stayed embedded in the hybrid as it struggled to remove the weapon.

"I was right - a blunt attack is the best way to injure it." Ryoma stated as the Angel Getter slowly began to regenerate.

"But this fusion . . . was it a result of the Invaders combining with the Angel earlier?" Go questioned as they avoided another Getter Beam.

"I don't care! It exists and needs to die! This has to end now before we run out of power!" Ryoma cried out as he flew upwards, locking onto the Getter Scythe. Then he fired a Getter Beam at it, striking the weapon and causing it to detonate in the Angel's face.

"Again! GETTER BEAM!" Ryoma repeated as the stronger Getter Beam from Shin Getter Robo's chest blasted at the stunned hybrid, blowing off a section of the chest, right below the red markings.

The Angel Getter hovered in the air as the cockpit was visible. The Getter and Angel fusion had been damaged, the attack stopping it from advancing as it looked from Shin Getter's position to the far away ocean. Go narrowed his eyes when he locked his eyes on the pilots' own - even as the regeneration obscured them from his vision. Then the hybrid was gone as it vanished from radar.

"Dammit! That thing interfered with our comm systems! We can't even track it now. Let's stick around up here for a while to make sure it doesn't stick its nose in Tokyo – 3's airspace. We'll have to deliver our report to Hayato and Professor Yumi the old fashioned way." Ryoma said with irritation as he plotted in a course for the Photon Power Labs. With the damage Shin Getter Robo had taken, it would be a slow journey.

/

Morning struck and Rei found most of the protocols on the base was against NERV regulation. But then again, everything about the Getter Team and the staff of the Photon Power Labs seemed to go against NERV's regulations one way or another. For some reason, Rei found she didn't mind that so much. As for the why that was, she didn't know. But she did feel a pit in her stomach when she woke up and remembered they'd have to leave the premises as soon as possible once it was safe.

She woke up before Asuka had and quickly got out of the bed, giving the redhead space. Rei washed up and got dressed in a hurry before walking to the dining hall. She helped herself with some eggs Kouji had made in the morning. He'd had trouble sleeping after losing Mazinger Z and cooking helped him focus on something. She could only wonder how long the boy had been at it but regardless the eggs were delicious.

Misato was across from her and they all ate in silence as Kouji set the table for more guests. The other Children slowly filed in and soon almost everyone was there.

"I'm going to take all of you to school on my way to work." Misato directed.

"What?! But with the attack, we're not technically required to go to school." Kouji said with a pout.

"Oh come now. Most of the day will be a memorial service for Mazinger Z anyway. You can spend that time saying goodbye if you have to." Sayaka said and Kouji made a gagging noise.

"Don't remind me. I only spent all night thinking about it." Kouji said "I don't need the whole school telling me they're sorry." The teen declared.

Hayato stood and made eye contact with Misato.

"Major, before you go, I'd like to talk again." Hayato said and Misato stood to comply.

The two left and Shinji cleared his throat as he pulled out his Cello and set up to play a song accompanied by Kaworu on piano.

"We got up early and – well – we wanted to give you all something ourselves as thanks for your support." Shinji stated. Then he began.

The gathered staff were enthralled with how quickly Kaworu matched Shinji's melody with his own, the light rap of the piano keys perfectly complementing the Cello's drawn out sounds. It was a slower melody and evoked sorrow even though it was a beautiful piece. The gathered staff there clapped as the song finished and Rei even mouthed the last few lines to herself.

"I wanted to play earlier but things got out of hand with Ashura." Shinji said as they finished to a big applause.

"Happy Birthday Asuka." Shinji finished quickly and Kouji gave him a thumbs-up where Asuka couldn't see him. As for the redhead, she was amused, giving him a big smile as she clapped for the duo. 

/

"What is this?!" Misato asked, frowning as Hayato showed her a picture of Kaji.

"Mr. Ryoji is alive and well." Hayato said and Misato blinked in confusion.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked, trembling for a moment as the thought he might be dead had crossed her mind.

Hayato glanced around for a second and looked her in the eye. "I wondered whether telling you was wise or not but I'd like to earn your trust, Major."

"Why?" Misato asked with some skepticism in her voice.

"You're good to have in a fight and pulled your weight in that attack last night. My teammate Benkei might not have been so lucky had you not been there."

Where is Kaji?"

"I don't know. But I'll give you a hint. He's with Shin Getter Robo."

"So that things' appearance in Tokyo – 3 was for _him_?"

"Yes."

"Why is that so important to you?"

"Mr. Ryoji is a spy. And also a man with secrets we can use to expose this SEELE to the world once this is all over."

"You already told me a lot the other night. You must be desperate for competent workers."

"Not exactly. I just see you as one of the few people in NERV's hierarchy that I respect. And as such, I won't get in your way. It's likely NERV knows about Mr. Ryoji's situation but is keeping it under wraps."

"Like the Jet Alone project's defunding." Misato stopped and thought for a moment.

"Yes. And Kei has told me that she heard Shinji mention the Human Instrumentality Project but that he didn't really know what it was about. It is not my place to ask him what he may or may not know. However any amount of information we have will be helpful." Hayato said.

"Shinji knows what it is? Then I have some things to think about then, Mr. Jin. Thank you for the information. I will – have to consider what you've told me." The woman said.

/

"Rei has to go directly to NERV for testing. But you kids have fun!" Misato said with a wave as the Second, Third and Fifth Child exited the car.

Then Kouji and Sayaka arrived, each parking at the school on a motorcycle.

"Show-offs." Asuka muttered as Shinji shut the door to Misato's vehicle.

Rei frowned. "Before I go, I would like to give departing gifts."

Sayaka and Kouji were a bit surprised at Rei giving them each a hug but didn't argue as they returned it.

"Have a pleasant day." Rei said.

"You too." Sayaka said and Kouji gave a tired wave. 

Then Misato took Rei as they went back to NERV HQ. Rei found herself inside of Ritsuko's lab once again. She wished the car ride had been longer as she floated in the orange LCL and felt a desire to be free of the restrictive tube.

"Rei, how was your trip?" Ritsuko asked, looking up from her monitor.

"Despite the battle, it was pleasant." Rei answered, opting to give short answers.

"Hmmm." Ritsuko frowned and looked up to Rei from her computer screen. "I'm detecting a spike in your endorphins. And your heartbeat is pretty strong. Are you still feeling that headache?" the doctor asked.

Rei frowned. "There was a mild headache when I was piloting the Getter, but after that it subsided. Now I am fine."

"I see. Well I think that you're clear but just to be sure I'm going to check up on you tomorrow. I don't want any irregularities to stop Commander Ikari's plan, after all." Ritsuko said.

"Doctor Akagi, I agree." Rei said as the tube of LCL drained, opening at the top and letting Rei exit. Despite what she'd said, Rei felt a surge of anxiety wash over her, the unfamiliar feeling making her want to run away as fast as she could. Yet she stood slowly and got dressed as usual.

Rei took time to think as she put a leg through the white plug-suit. If things really did end the way Commander Ikari wanted, perhaps she'd have the joy of knowing she'd never feel that way ever again. Yet something bothered her about that thought. It was too self-serving.

If the project did indeed go as planned, she would be responsible for eliminating humanity, replacing them with a hive-mind controlled by the Commander. It had been described to her as a glorious sacrifice but Rei now had her doubts. She wondered just how she'd be able to explain this quandary – if at all – to Shinji if he listened.

/

Asuka frowned as the image was in her mind. Getter Dragon's Double Tomahawk was in her hand, the crimson alloy of the Getter clutching the axe tightly. Her foe was Count Brocken as she pried the sword from Great Mazinger's grip and bashed the axe into the Brain Condor, causing the count to shriek as his machine fell from her strike.

Then she stepped on him, ending the bastard's life once and for all. Of course she would. She was unbeatable, in a Getter or an EVA. And she had Shinji and Rei to back her up so the Count was outnumbered either way.

_"Asuka!" _

The girl blinked as Hikari glared at her, the brunette's freckles and glasses coming into view as the daydream shattered. Still in the classroom, after all. It was doubly frustrating as she had only been there for about ten minutes.

"Hikari. Sorry. I'm more tired than I thought." Asuka said, rubbing her eyes and sighing. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just reminding you it's your turn to take attendance." Her friend said.

"Hmph. Fine." Asuka grumbled, standing up to grab the attendance board and begin going through names. Her eyes went to Rei's empty seat and Asuka took pause for a moment.

_"Why do I care about these people? Shinji's different I guess since we talked. And I respect Kouji and Sayaka. But Rei? I guess I don't hate her but she's no friend. Still . . . . last night I still slept just as well as when Shinji held me. Was that because of Rei?"_ She asked herself.

_"Whatever. I'll figure it out later. For now there's a bigger problem at hand."  
_  
Asuka frowned as she looked to Shinji, the boy talking to Kaworu. The sense that she'd lost again crept up on her but she swatted it away and put the clipboard down on the teacher's desk once the task was finished. She was the very image of confidence walking back to her seat to listen in on the conversation.

"Like I said, I want to do something else for Kouji. I don't know. He's at least as good as I am at cooking." Shinji said.

"You may surprise him. And I am sure he would enjoy anything you make for him." Kaworu responded. Asuka had to admit, the white-haired boy was smooth.

"Right. You make pretty good food. That's definitely a perk of working with you." Asuka chimed in and Shinji turned, looking surprised.

"Oh, Asuka. Thanks." Shinji said, looking as surprised as he'd been when she'd complemented his Cello playing.

"No need for that. Just reporting the facts." She responded but found herself smiling.

Then Kouji walked in with a yawn, stretching his arms as Sayaka walked behind him, looking embarrassed at him.

"Dammit. Right before class starts! And right when I finish attendance too!" Asuka griped, standing to retrieve the sheet and add Kouji and Sayaka as present.

Class was boring but after that things were alright. Benkei was recovering from his injuries so gym was pretty easy as he didn't exert anybody.

"Ryoma's not here and I remembered he gave you guys a task while he's gone." Benkei said as Kouji, Shinji and Asuka groaned after class ended.

"Come on! He just wants you all to make a pyramid! That can't be too bad!" Benkei said with a smile.

It was that bad. Asuka was elected to be the top of the pyramid and Kouji and her arguing sent the three of them falling down.

"Man! For once I wish Wonder-girl was here! Then we wouldn't' have to deal with your stupid complaining, Kabuto!" Asuka said.

"Hey, those in glass houses shouldn't throw stones! Maybe Shinji and Rei can stomach your griping but I sure can't! Save the trash talk for the Angels!" Kouji retorted.

"All right! Enough! We'll try that again later! For now that's enough. Be glad I'm nicer to you than Ryoma would have been. And have a good day." Benkei finished. "You're dismissed."

"I should hope so! Making us stay after class for that!" Kouji said with a huff.

"You ready to go, Sayaka?" Kouji asked.

"Sure. You all, have a good day!" Sayaka said as the two went outside to ride back on their motorcycles.

"And now back to NERV HQ. Hooray." Asuka said dryly, glancing at Shinji's back as he walked ahead of her, wondering when her day would end with hopefully peaceful sleep.

/ 

"It's complete! As long last, Hell King Gordon is resurrected!" Doctor Hell laughed as his modified machine was truly a masterpiece of his genius, chest reinforced with additional plating and an entirely new head. While the first model had been made for mobility, this one was created for power, thick arms and legs the most obvious modification other than the three open-mouthed faces on the head.

"Now the curtain to the final battle can begin! And once it does, both Photon Power and the entire world will be in my grasp!" Doctor Hell declared as his laughed continued.

Then he heard an alarm. A shudder was felt through Bardos Island as something crashed into its side. Doctor Hell's eyes widened as the cameras throughout his fortress showed him the perpetrator.

It was a bone white Getter Dragon, unlike any he'd seen before. Organic in nature. A pilot had exited the craft and Doctor Hell was perplexed. His systems should've detected the craft and alerted him ahead of time.

Still, there was little one pilot could do against his forces. An Iron Mask Unit surrounded the enigma and brought her before him. Doctor Hell was surprised twice over when the pilot turned out to be one of NERV's own, a teenage girl named Rei Ayanami.

She was looking down, restrained by a cross that the Iron Mask Unit had tied her to. It was a crude way to interrogate but Doctor Hell had no visitors and he didn't want this to distract Baron Ashura or Count Brocken from their own task.

"Why come here with that Getter?" Doctor Hell asked, extending out a blue hand to his captive who was at the far side of the long room.

"Rei Ayanami did used to have a death wish. But now . . . things have changed." The girl said as her blue hair obscured her eyes.

The Staff of Bardos erupted with purple lighting and the girl screamed as it coursed through her body.

"Why did you come here!? Answer me!" Doctor Hell yelled as he stood up and started walking towards her.

"I . . . I came here to deliver you a message." Rei said between breaths, shaking from the blast.

"A message. Then speak it." Doctor Hell said as he took another step towards her.

"It is a message I cannot just say." The girl said and Doctor Hell narrowed his eyes.

"You stated that a death wish was something you once desired. But it will be something you gain if you do not speak." The man said, feeling impatient.

He took another step forward and she looked up from the restraints. Her expression changed entirely, right eye changing pitch black with three yellow pupils looking all around. And her grin was the polar opposite of the calm and collected pilot that had been brought before him. She grinned with amusement as the truth as to what she was dawned on Doctor Hell.

"Invader!-" Doctor Hell yelled as her arms shot forwards, black tendrils extending from the tips of her fingers. The attack dug into Doctor Hell's chest and the man screamed as he fell to his knees, the black tendrils piercing through his back.

"My message, Doctor Hell. That you will join with the Invaders to conquer the entire universe." The girl said with her calm voice, juxtaposed by her feral grin.

The Iron Mask Unit was quick to turn and fire at the attacking Invader with a barrage of gunfire, filling both the body and cross with lead bullets. Black ichor obscured the scene of violence as the Invader inside of the host body thrashed about.

"Doctor Hell! Is he alright!?" One of the Iron Mask soldiers asked.

" . . . It will take more than that to kill me!" Doctor Hell declared as he stood up once again and slammed the tip of his staff into the ground, his body completely healing from the attack. "I have reconstructed my own body to make me immortal! Truly the body of a conqueror!" Dr. Hell boasted.

The Iron Mask Unit stopped firing and looked to Doctor Hell with salutes. The man waited for his guests' Invader body to regenerate before speaking to her.

"Then I have your message, Rei Ayanami. I agree to Saotome's plan." He said, raising the Staff and frying the restraints connecting the Invader's body to the cross. She dropped to the ground and stood up calmly.

The mimic of Rei smiled. "Then all is as should be. Doctor Hell and Doctor Saotome will henceforth combine their complete resources to move against both NERV and the Photon Power Labs." The Invader said back to him.

Doctor Hell paused. "Yes . . . but now you see my knowledge. . . you know that we need to prepare ourselves." he stated.

"Yes. . . but your knowledge also shows me a distraction we can use against NERV . . . something they thought they'd buried long ago." Rei's Invader said as her smile widened into a grin.

"_-Of course_! _They_ would serve as a fine distraction! Then let both NERV and the Getter Team deal with the ensuing calamity! And as for Mazinkaiser . . . Juuzo Kabuto's finest Super Robot and his pest Grandson Kabuto Kouji-!"

Doctor Hell turned and a shaft of light shone down on his completed Hell King Gordon. None of the Iron Mask Unit saw the extra pupil emerge in his left eye as his grin widened.

"If they have the courage to continue on despite losing Mazinger Z, I will strike them down!" Doctor Hell cried out, making a fist.

"And as for you . . . now I see the being known as Lilith in NERV's underbelly. The origin of life along with the Getter Rays, some might say." Doctor Hell stated, looking back at her over his shoulder. "Then all makes sense! We will shed our former humanity together and conquer a planet that has been purified through the Human Instrumentality Project!" Doctor Hell roared.

"Then it is done. I shall need to return to Shin Dragon to recover myself and my Angel Body. Then I will pay NERV a visit and claim Lilith for myself. Afterwards, all that remains will be for the others to absorb the sacrifice." The Invader said.

"And then we will toast a great victory that will shake the very cosmos!" Doctor Hell shouted.


	16. Stage 16: The Object of One's Dependence

Koros45 doesn't own Getter Robo Armageddon, Mazinkaiser, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 16: [The Sorrow of Losing the Object of One's Dependence]

"Unit 02 is holding steady. Kaworu, can you take point?" Ritsuko asked. Unit 02 and Unit 01 stood along the outskirts of Tokyo – 3 as they'd been ordered to.

"Of course Dr. Akagi." Kaworu said, marching the red Evangelion forwards. They were investigating something peculiar – seismic activity. It was not the norm in the area, a rocky expanse on the edge of Tokyo – 3 leading to some mountains. Even if it was not correlated to any Angel activity, NERV still investigated it. The Angel Sandalphon had been a fluke – an Angel in infancy that NERV just happened to detect in the magma. Yet here they were on a similar assignment. And right after coming back from the Photon Labs, no less.

Shinji, Asuka, and Kaworu had returned from their school day, Shinji and Kaworu suiting up to investigate something classified in the Evangelions under Commander Ikari's supervision. This left her with Asuka watching on the command deck.

Misato had had better days. The capsule she'd opened had a bunch of secrets from Kaji and the man was nowhere to be found. It was eerie. She wanted to kick herself for not checking her phone to see if he'd called, and doing so revealed that he was likely dead and regretted breaking up with her.

This said, sleep had been hard to come by and Misato had been glad for morning coffee, a hot meal from Kouji, and silence from Rei on the drive back to NERV HQ. This operation however, she could do without. Misato exhaled in frustration as Asuka voiced a complaint from the bridge to the current pilot of Unit 02.

"Hmm. Not flattering when you move her like that, Nagisa! I swear, you have no style in my Unit 02!" Asuka said and sulked from the main deck as she stood by Misato and observed.

"Forgive me, Second Child. I'm not as accustomed to Unit 02 as you've been." Kaworu smoothly responded.

Misato was glad Kaworu ended the conversation there. She didn't want to hear Asuka screaming for petty reasons. Still, Asuka was not painting an accurate picture of Kaworu's movements with the EVA. It was unreal how easily he got the machine to move and especially since it hadn't been adjusted much from Asuka's user settings. He was keeping pace with Shinji who had been operating an EVA for far longer than he had.

"Target reached. Orders?" Shinji asked as Unit 01 stood at the edge of the seismic activity.

"Unit 02 will investigate further. Unit 01, standby and provide covering fire." Commander Ikari ordered.

"Roger." Shinji said and knelt Unit 01 down, raising his pallet rifle as Kaworu took steps towards the trembling Earth.

/

It seemed Yui Ikari was more talkative today as Shinji heard his mother's voice in his head the moment he sat in the EVA. The talk had been pretty casual though he got compliments for co-piloting Getter Dragon. Then once the operation went underway, Yui Ikari became both protective of her son and focused on the mission at hand.__

_"I can't believe this. It's the same tactic as before." _Yui thought and Shinji agreed in the Entry Plug. In the meantime, Kaworu set the N2 mines and backed off as the detonations from the mines shook the pilot seat Shinji reclined in.

_"Because Kaworu and Unit 02 are expendable to him, I think." _Shinji added.

_"But Gendo would really risk another pilot for something as trivial as this?"_ Yui asked.

_"He's close. To whatever he thinks he'll get if this Instrumentality thing happens." _Shinji responded as more detonations occurred.

Kaworu kept advancing in Unit 02 but nothing happened to the surrounding area.

"Stop Unit 02 and plant some more N2 mines. We'll break apart the Earth and find out what the source of that is for ourselves." Commander Ikari said.

"Kaworu, if you could use the remaining N2 mines and retreat to a safe distance? Our sensors detect the object as unidentified." Ritsuko said.

"Talk later. There's something out there." Shinji thought and heard Unit 01 growl as Yui disengaged the conversation. Then Shinji took full control of the Evangelion.

/

"Then it is done! We planted the Getter Reactor from Rei's Dragon in the last place they fell-! That's where they'll investigate! And with that, the war will begin again!" Dr. Hell explained as Saotome nodded on his wall-screen.

"Excellent. I always had a hunch they were never finished off. Using them as we are now is quite ironic. We need not worry about these distractions for much longer. Shin Dragon is almost ready." Saotome said.

"And once Baron Ashura and Count Brocken complete their task, I will be ready as well." Doctor Hell said to Saotome.

"Then we will strike in the next few days. I'm curious to see how this ensuing bloodbath will go." Saotome wondered and chuckled. "I'd never dream I'd be releasing them."

Cohen spoke up. **"All for our goal, Doctor Saotome."** The bulky Invader said and Stinger opted to just laugh in response.

"My knowledge as the former First Child leads me to believe NERV will not see this coming. Even Gendo Ikari will not be sure how to act in this scenario." Rei Ayanami's Invader counterpart said.

"Then let us watch the festivities as we prepare for the final act." Saotome proposed and Stinger and Cohen chuckled.

"My Mechanical Beasts are watching the battle. We will see it through their eyes." Dr. Hell said, bringing up footage of the red and purple EVAs moving. The group all watched silently as they waited for the spectacle to begin.

/

The ground broke open and a pod rose out of it, organic looking with a lumpy pink sack of flesh as an outer skin, covering a sleek and rounded sphere. It was larger than the Evangelions. Heat accompanied it, steam leaking from its' exterior as it began to cool in the air. The broken up ground was splashed by drips of magma from the object.

"It's leaking magma? That doesn't make any sense! Something that far underground would have to be -!" Ritsuko began bringing up how it was impossible when a large thumping noise was heard.

The ball expanded and pulsed a few times, like a heart would. Than it came apart, the blast radius of the explosion tearing through the surrounding earth, as twin AT fields from the Evangelions protected Unit 01 and Unit 02 from the blast.

"Damage zero! AT Fields holding steady!" Mikoto cried out.

"Something's emerging from the cocoon's remains!" Maya warned.

The creature's form was obscured in smoke as it began to move. It was large, the same size as an Evangelion. A thunderous roar was heard as its' footsteps shook the ground. As it neared the EVAs, its form became visible.

It stared at the two with the head of a tyrannosaurus. The body was mechanical, with bipedal legs and a tail based on the template Tyrannosaurus. Its arms, however, were long and bulky, metallic fingers thick and made for combat. The whole thing was dark blue in color with gunmetal plating and inner workings.

"A dinosaur . . . _robot_?!" Ritsuko blinked from behind her glasses as the creature moved. It let out a metallic screech, pectoral plates on the chest springing up to reveal a circular device on the monster's chest.

"A Mechasaurus-!?" Misato yelled out in surprise.

Then the bridge froze as they heard a guttural voice in distorted and broken Japanese project from the creature.

"_What is this?! These machines are not Getter Robo! Humans, what are these machines?"_ The enemy asked, the machine pointing to the EVAs with a clawed finger._  
_  
"A pilot? How can this be?" Maya asked.

"This is the Evangelion Unit 02's pilot Kaworu Nagisa speaking. Unknown pilot, why are you here?" Kaworu asked.

Shinji said nothing as the spectacle of a giant robot modeled off of a dinosaur was frankly absurd. Yet seeing it move and shake the earth with its steps made it certainly real.

The voice spoke again, sounding enraged this time.

_"Why – am __**I**__ here?! You know-! You humans have the ignorance, the sheer__** insolence**__ to forget the terror of the Dinosaur Empire!? Yet you taunt us with the accursed Getter Rays once again! We will pound you weak humans into the ground!" _

Kaworu responded despite the pilot's anger. _"Our facility does not use Getter Rays. If you would like to discuss this, I think we can reach an agree-" _Kaworu began but was cut off as the Mechasaurus attacked.

A chest ray fired from the dinosaur's chest, a blue beam not unlike Getter Dragon's Getter Beam attack. Unit 02's AT Field blocked the attack as Shinji began firing back with the pallet rifle.

"Speaking to it won't solve anything. It's just another enemy that threatens our existence. Destroy it." Commander Ikari said.

"So much for negotiating." Kaworu said as he stepped back and got Unit 02 ready to pounce.

_"Incredible. The Dinosaur Empire has really returned. Then this is just the beginning."_ Misato thought from the bridge as Kaworu deployed Unit 02's prog knife and went into battle.

Suddenly thoughts of Kaji dispersed as Hayato and Professor Yumi's conversation returned to her even as Unit 02 was knocked back from a swing of the dinosaur's tail.

/

It was so irritating, Asuka thought. Now she wasn't even able to set foot in Unit 02 as this white haired boy effortlessly marched off with her EVA to fight against this new creature.

Unit 02 struck the mechanical dinosaur's jaws with two swift cross punches before stabbing it in the throat with the prog-knife. Asuka had to admit Nagisa was nothing if not efficient at the helm of her EVA. He didn't waste any movements in the machine.

_"I do not believe that was a fatal area. Dr. Akagi, do you recommend anything?"_ Kaworu asked over the speaker.

"Dinosaurs. . . . since it's a machine, it might have a cockpit of its own. Or some kind of control center like a secondary brain. Maybe in the chest or the center of the head." Ritsuko proposed.

_"Very well. Adjusting tactics as advised."_ Kaworu said as he lept back in the crimson EVA and avoided the dinosaur's chomping jaws.

"_I'm covering fire. Stay back, Kaworu!"_ Shinji warned as he began firing at the beast. Unit 02 was clear, taking the opportunity to back off and stand beside Unit 01.

The dinosaur robot didn't seem fazed by the bullets and instead roared and charged, ramming into Unit 02's AT field and staggering back in surprise as the barrier held from its repeated strikes.

_"What? What trick is this, humans?!"_ The creature piloting the dinosaur robot asked.

_"The AT field. Your attacks will be quite moot, you'll find."_ Kaworu said before he addressed Shinji.

_"Shinji, it seems we should finish this with close quarters combat. That will keep it occupied and the city safe."_ Kaworu proposed.

The Fifth Child delivered an axe kick from Unit 02's left leg into the monster's skull, causing it to scream as the plating was dented from the attack.

/

Asuka sighed. Of course Shinji was fighting seamlessly together with Kaworu, the two of them working as a pair to hit the Mechasaurus with a condensed coolant attack. Once Unit 02 was clear, Unit 01 landed behind the robotic dinosaur and restrained it's arms. Then Kaworu advanced, keeping the Tyrannosaurus' jaws shut with Unit 02's hands.

_"Fools! You really think that will be enough!? We endured the terror of the Getter Rays! This battle is nothing! Face me in my Mechasaurus, Ryoma Nagare! Face me, Getter Robo!" _The pilot yelled as twin eye-beams struck out at Unit 02's face, blocked by the close quarters AT field.

"That man is not here now. Nor is the Getter. In their place, NERV and the EVA series will have to suffice." Kaworu said calmly despite the situation at hand.

"It's still advancing! Any other ideas?!" Shinji yelled as the creature's tail struck Unit 01. The blow was far too close for the AT field to protect him.

"Why don't you try _killing _it, Third?" Asuka suggested, letting her hostility out now.

This wasn't the other day with them all piloting Getter Dragon, her being victorious once again. This was pure humiliation, going against everything she'd been trained on as a soldier of NERV and the definitive pilot of EVA Unit 02.

"Asuka, calm down." Misato warned as Asuka gave her a glare.

Commander Ikari was next to speak. "The Second Child's presence here is a distraction. Remove her."

Asuka's eyes widened at the man's words as he kept staring straight at the monitor, completely ignoring her even as he ordered her leave. Asuka grimaced as two guards made their way towards her.

Under any other circumstances she would fight like hell. But here, at NERV HQ, and with everyone watching. . . following Commander Ikari's orders would make her save the most face and keep her under Misato's care.

" . . . All right. I'll go. Just let me know what happens." She said quietly to Misato as she followed the guards out of the room and held back any tears that dared try and break her composure.

/

"What the hell?!" Kouji yelled as he saw the live footage. "Why the hell has the Dinosaur Empire reared it's ugly head?!" He asked.

Hayato frowned. "And with Shin Getter Robo gone and two of our back-up pilots out of commission, we're not in a state to fight back with a Getter immediately."

"We have Dragon ready to launch but it's at half power." Benkei reminded him. "But as it stands, we need to act now if they're really back."

"Dammit! As if things couldn't get worse with Shin Dragon lying in wait-!" Kouji yelled, standing up and turning to Doctor Yumi.

"And right after I lose Mazinger – Z too!? That's it! I'm going on out in Mazinkaiser! If a Getter can't face it right now, I'll handle it in your stead!" Kouji stated.

"Wait Kouji. NERV's handling the operation this time." Yumi said.

"You're sure we can leave it to them?" Kouji asked.

Professor Yumi sighed. "I think we can. Given their track record against the Angels. But I agree we should at least put Mazinkaiser on alert status with Diana A, and Boss Borot."

"Roger!" Kouji yelled and ran to the hanger, followed by Sayaka and Boss.

Yumi frowned and looked to the television displaying footage from the battle at hand. "This was the worst possible time for them to return."

/

Unit 01 had stood up and grabbed the creature's tail, pulling it backwards as Unit 02 wailed on it with more punches and stabs from the prog knife. The flurry of attacks did little to affect the Mechasaurus as it was only getting angrier and angrier.

The dinosaur headbutted Unit 02 and knocked it backwards.

Then another explosion occurred as a second sack had appeared from the ground and detonated. From within a black Pterodactyl emerged with missiles strapped to its' mechanical wings.

"This - could be difficult." Shinji said as he backed away, firing at the new monster with abandon, the airborne opponent harder to hit as it began dropping it's missiles to strike the area around Unit 01.

"And with two opponents, we're suddenly on the defensive." Shinji grunted as the smoke cleared and the Pterosaur dove, ramming into the EVA's AT field and causing Shinji to yell as the impact was still felt despite the barrier.

_"Shinji! Get it further from the city. Once it's out of Tokyo – 3's range, it's mine!"_ A voice yelled over the comm.

"Kouji!" Shinji managed to yell back in surprise. EVA 01 wasted no time pushing the winged creature backwards.

_"Dinosaur Empire, Getter Robo may not be here right now, but this Mazinger is here to deliver your punishment!"_ Kouji Kabuto's voice rang out as Mazinkaiser marched onto the battlefield.

_"Mazinger Z! No?! Not Great Mazinger either-!? A new Mazinger?!"_ The pilot of the flying Mechasaurus yelled in surprise.

"That's right, its name is Mazinkaiser! And this is gonna hurt a lot more than the standard Rocket Punch!" Kouji yelled as the robot's fists began to spin.

"TURBO SMASHER PUNCH!" Kouji screamed as his robot's fists spun rapidly before firing off.

The attack had the desired effect knocking the flying monster backwards and damaging it's body. One of the punches tore a leg clean off while the other one hit the monster dead in the mouth and caused several cracks to spread through the imitation beak. The twirling fists returned to Mazinkaiser and Kouji grinned in the Kaiser Pilder.

"You NERV kids sit tight! Let Kaiser be the hero here!" Kouji yelled as the flying monster turned to dive towards its next target.

_"Pah! You now have the advantage in numbers! Then we will gladly send you __**all **__to your deaths in the magma below!"_ One of the saurian pilots yelled.

/

Asuka was livid. Beyond that, she was torn apart. Now she wasn't a pilot. And now she wasn't even able to watch her own EVA in the field. She was slowly losing everything she'd worked so hard for.

Without Unit 02 or the status as an EVA pilot, she was worse than nothing. Shinji was already paying her less attention since he'd met Kaworu and even piloting Getter Dragon didn't seem to matter. She would be alone and without a place to belong. And no one would care.

_Will you run away? _

Shinji's question tore at her again and Asuka wanted to scream. But she couldn't. As of right now, she was to be observed by the two guards until Commander Ikari deemed it otherwise.

_Will you run away?  
_  
She thought of the previous night she fell asleep next to Shinji, his quiet breathing a relaxing refrain from her frantic thoughts. If she was to run away, it wouldn't be from him. Rather, it would be from this fine mess she'd got herself tangled in.

Then there was Misato. The woman was trying her best but still falling apart at the seams. Alcohol only did so much to calm her down when it was her biggest vice. And if Kaji was really gone than she'd be dead-set on figuring out the hows and whys and then the ways she could get her revenge, if that was even possible.

_No. I will not run away. _Asuka decided.

_But I will not just stay here and blindly follow orders as a soldier anymore. Not if doing so means I can't be with Unit 02._

She frowned and vowed that she'd talk to Shinji about it, even if it was difficult. If she could tell him about her mother than they could speak about practically anything. Then she decided that she could stand to wait for him to return, the Invincible Shinji no doubt emerging from the fight with no trouble at all. _  
_

/

A third pod rose from the ground, an orange and translucent bubble, red veins expanding as the object beat like a heart.

"I don't detect any life signs in there. It may be a weapon of some kind." Kaworu said as Mazinkaiser fired a Photon Beam after the flying Pterosaur, the beams of yellow missing the fast moving target as it flew above Mazinkaiser and knocked the Super Robot down with a sonic boom.

"Dammit!" Kouji yelled as Shinji picked up the slack, shooting at where he thought the Pterodactyl robot would be. The Mechasaurus shrieked and tried the same trick as it dove towards the purple EVA. With a crash, it slammed into the AT field and was stunned, losing momentum as it fell backwards.

"Gotcha now, you winged pest!" Kouji yelled as Mazinkaiser grabbed the second Mechasaurus from the back and grappled with it.

_"Now! Fear the power of the Dinosaur Empire, humans! Detonate the bomb!" _The pilot of the monster yelled.

The pod shone and the ground tore open, the Mechasaurus and Mazinkaiser both staggering as the detonation tore through the earth. The breach in the ground widened as Mazinkaiser struggled to hold its footing amidst the widening chasm.

Kaworu didn't have a chance to relax as the tyrannosaurus cyborg kept up its attacks, the Fifth Child having to keep up his AT Field to stave off the laser beam.

Then the T-Rex charged.

_"Long live the Dinosaur Empire!"_ The pilot roared as it lept onto it's target.

Unit 02 buckled under the weight of it's foe, falling down through the crust as it fell down the widening chasm.

It was met with a pair of extendable yellow arms, grabbing the EVA's ankle and pulling up as hard as it could.

"I got ya, I got ya!" The voice of Boss boomed out. "Now let's end this, kids!" Boss yelled as Sayaka ran up to help pull Kaworu and Unit 02 out of the chasm with her Diana A once Boss' Borot had pulled up with as much strength as the scrappy machine had.

"Then we finish this sorry excuse for a Mechasaurus! Take this, scrap-heap! RUST TORNADO!" Kouji called out as bits of the flying Mechasaurus scattered from the funnel of wind.

The short battle ended, yet it raised far more questions than it answered. Each group quietly went their own way as the Mazinger Army and the two Evangelion units each returned to their respective bases, no doubt to discuss what had just happened.

/

Kaworu Nagisa didn't know what to think. On one hand, Shinji was clearly perplexed by the creatures' appearance. On the other hand, the threat was gone. Kaworu's own unique state of being prevented him from feeling much about it, but if Shinji was this surprised than Kaworu wanted to help him the best he could. The fact that the saurian pilots gave their lives so willingly was shocking to the boy.

_"Return to HQ." _Was all they were told. Major Katsuragi's voice was hard and far from the other day of levity.

Shinji followed slowly as they made their way back to the base.

Lilan were strange things. So distraught when the same of their kind passed on. Yet death was the ultimate freedom. Kaworu didn't understand why the loss of a life was so jarring to them. If Boss hadn't been there, he likely might've fallen himself. And that would have been fine to him.

But he didn't have to wonder any further as Professor Yumi's voice was heard screaming at an emotionless Commander Ikari.

_"You dug up the Dinosaur Empire!? I can understand a misunderstanding, but considering how NERV covered up its' existence that's quite ironic! Tell me you have a plan for this!" _Yumi roared, sounding distraught._  
_  
" . . . One of the creatures that emerged was destroyed. Yet this enemy is a threat to the future of NERV and humankind as a whole. They may be planning an invasion. We will commence an operation to scan and eliminate the remaining enemy. If the Photon Labs wishes to contribute funds and resources, perhaps we can reach an agreement." Gendo Ikari said as light shown into his glasses.

_"That's not good enough! How many times have the forces of the Photon Labs saved YOUR team from Angels?! From Dr. Hell?! And now the newly reformed Dinosaur Empire as well!? Don't tell me after this NERV's still seriously trying to sweep them under the table like a bad dream!" _

Yumi was red-faced, his mustache bristling as he took a breath.

"We believed that Second Impact had wiped them all out. However, it seems some survived." Commander Ikari responded.

"The enemy appeared on neutral ground. Therefore NERV does not have full jurisdiction of this project." Yumi said.

Commander Ikari responded calmly. "Correct. If the Photon Labs wishes to assist, and if your plans do not interfere with our own, than you may proceed." Gendo said. Then the transmission ended.

Kaworu looked around the base once Unit 02 was back in place. The staff was startled at the existence of this 'Dinosaur Empire' but still was dutiful nonetheless. Shinji was distant as he slowly got out of Unit 01 and stood up, looking to the bridge with concern.

"Father, let me go down in there. Like with the time Asuka went in the magma." Shinji proposed.

"No. We don't have time to equip Unit 01 with the recovery gear. And both it and the pilot are too important to risk over another organization's pilot. As of now you are ordered to stay on this base's premises until all of the Angels have been eliminated." Commander Ikari responded.

At his words, Shinji made a fist but did nothing to speak against his father. The Commander's word was law and he was still shaken from the LCL pressure knocking him out. Raising a voice or a fist would only get him in more trouble. After all, he wasn't the only person that Commander Ikari had shut down today.

/

Shinji had left the area to go after Asuka and Kaworu saw the opportunity present itself. He didn't want Shinji to see him volunteer for a dangerous situation the Third child just been rejected for after all. Especially when Kaworu knew how much Shinji loved him.

The fact that Ayanami left shortly afterwards made his window smaller but more precise as Kaworu spoke. "Sir, I would like to volunteer to use Unit 02 to explore this biome under the magma."

Gendo looked to him, expression unreadable behind his glasses.

"Permission granted." Gendo said from the command deck.

Then Kaworu froze up as he felt something was wrong. He could feel it call to him even as faint of a cry as it gave out. Gendo had a piece of himself - part of Adam in the center of his right palm.

Kaworu fell to the ground and clutched at his temple. The sheer intensity of Adam's embryo was maddening. Now that he'd felt it, the sensation of longing had spiked. No longer just resisting one particular call, Kaworu found fighting off two at once was maddening. He sunk his fingernails into his free hand and bit down on the inside of his mouth, both jolts of pain enough to get on his feet and stagger back as he looked up at Gendo Ikari.

Kaworu had no idea how much Gendo knew and let the pain ring as he tried to relax. Disconnect. Be rational. Be the boy he'd been when he first arrived in Tokyo – 3. He bit the inside of his lip and used the pain to keep Tabris' desire to unite with the part of Adam at bay. No. No. It was all wrong. It was not the right representation of Adam. The man was merely wearing it as a shortcut. And as a very deadly and tempting distraction.

"Stand up, Pilot." Commander Ikari ordered.

"Yes sir. I – apologize. I appear to be more – worn out from that battle – than I expected." Kaworu said as he stood up straight and let his arms hang at his sides.

Gendo spoke up and Kaworu could only listen to the man. "Regardless of the later events or circumstances, NERV's goal will be achieved. I have already deprived Shinji of his most current residence. Signing more paperwork to do the same for the Fifth Child in such a short timespan would be – most tiresome. However allowing you to take our unmanned Evangelion on such a mission like this will serve the same purpose."

Kaworu felt anger he didn't even know he had explode in his head. The man was taunting and threatening him at the same time. How much did Gendo Ikari know about SEELE? And about the nature of their goals? He likely didn't know about Kaworu's true nature or he would have immediately used Adam's influence to incapacitate him. But then again – what would be more fitting bait for an Angel made of the same material? At the current moment, Kaworu Nagisa was in no place to ask.

"You came here to speak on behalf of Shinji. Be at ease knowing that I am finally giving him a home. As his father, it is my right." Ikari said and Kaworu nodded.

"I see sir. In that case, do you have any objections with me staying at NERV HQ in Tokyo – 3?" Kaworu asked.

"No. Your function if you return is still to pilot EVA Unit 02 until such a time where it is no longer required." The Commander stated.

"May I - " Kaworu started and stopped himself. "Of course, Sir. I will continue to function as the pilot of Unit 02."

"You have another question, then?" Gendo asked.

"Just one. Will the Second Child be called back on piloting duty? If that happens, will I still be a pilot?" Kaworu asked.

"Even if she is capable of operating Unit 02 again, her erratic scores and temperament belay any actual talents the Second Child has. Unless circumstances change, she will remain on non-piloting status. Unit 00 was destroyed and Rei is recovering from her accident. And as for Unit 01, consider it a last resort to engage the enemy." The Commander explained.

"I see. Thank you Sir." Kaworu said, bowing and Commander Ikari said nothing in response as his glasses shone in the light.

/

Kaworu walked down the hall in a haze. Adam? Part of whom was inside Gendo Ikari? For a moment, the situation between Shinji Ikari and Kaworu Nagisa was moot as Tabris the Angel of Free Will pondered why Gendo Ikari would do such a thing.

"If Adam is here in that state . . . than the call I feel . . . could it be – _Lilith _instead?!" Kaworu thought and closed his eyes, c clutching his temple as he staggered. The strain had been . . . cumbersome.

_"Of course. The Angels aren't seeking to be whole with Adam. Some are parts of Adam seeking out Lilith!" _Kaworu realized. Tabris was just as shook at this revelation as Kaworu was with Gendo's knowledge.

Then SEELE's ploy would be useless in the end. They were sending him on a suicide mission. Why would they do that? What purpose would his death achieve?

Kaworu fell to his knees in the hallway and couldn't shake the tears that fell from his eyes. He would die soon. It was his fate to do so. Just as a tool foolishly following his masters' whims after they encouraged him to connect with a boy that he would likely end up using to get to Lilith. None of the realities he could see had prepared him for this. It was not a death he had any choice in – slave to a call of a beast he didn't understand yet still one that his soul sought out with fervor.

"Nagisa?" A voice called out. He opened his eyes to see Ritsuko Akagi looking down at him with a ghost of concern.

"D-Doctor Akagi. I apologize – I-" Kaworu began.

"No, don't apologize. Stand up and let me know what's wrong." The blonde scientist said.

"Right." Kaworu answered and stood up, making eye contact.

"Doctor – I – have been made aware of some rather – disturbing personal news. I apologize for being vague. I cannot speak much on the matter."

The boy managed to get that much out, laughing as he wanted to kick himself. He was supposed to be an Angel. And an EVA pilot. Not some sniveling child that broke down at something like he just saw.

And yet it had been _wrongly _personal. As though Commander Ikari knew exactly how to get under his skin, regardless of whether he was Kaworu Nagisa or Tabris. The Angel did not want to admit it was frightened. Or that it was the human side of Kaworu that had resisted in the first place.

"Is it family?" Ritsuko asked and Kaworu wanted to laugh. Yes! Yes, it certainly would fall in that category.

"It is related to my family, yes." He finished.

"And told to you from the Commander, no less. I really am surprised about that. He usually isn't very personable." Dr. Akagi said with a grin.

Kaworu blinked as the light from her body changed in Tabris' eyes. Sadness? Or regret? Or anger? No. All of them at once, twisted and warped into some kind of dark humor related to the Commander.

"Ah. Yes. In any case, I apologize for taking up your time. You have a meeting with Commander Ikari." Kaworu pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm also a doctor and you're a pilot who NERV wants in top shape. So don't feel bad if you need to ask for help." Ritsuko said and put a hand on top of Kaworu's hair.

"I'll be seeing you later for a routine check-up. That's an order. I might not be a medical doctor of the conventional sort, but I know that piloting an EVA takes a lot of strength. If you're practically collapsing here, that won't do."

"I understand. I deploy again in Unit 02 soon so it will have to be at a later time." Kaworu stated.

She gave him a smile and Kaworu returned it. Tabris could see this was unusual and awkward behavior for the Doctor but she was doing her best to stay optimistic in front of the child she saw. He could see death she was dealing with processing. And regret again.

". . . Thank you for your concerns, Doctor." Kaworu finished and walked away after giving her a wave.

/

"Asuka! Asuka, what's wrong?" Shinji asked once he'd been clear to exit his Evangelion and met her outside. She'd been finally allowed privacy as the two guards had left following the end of the battle.

"What do you think?! Wonder-boy is using my EVA! And I was told to leave the Command Deck just for speaking freely! I hate that! I hate that I'm such a good pilot but have to just watch! And now I can't even do that!" Asuka yelled.

"Well – if you want, I can see if he can use Unit 01 instead. Then you'd be free to use Unit 02." Shinji proposed.

"Hmph! Idiot Shinji! Then you'd be in the same boat as I am right now! You don't need to sacrifice anything! None of us should have to do that!" Then she took a breath and put a hand on Shinji's shoulder. It was rough but firm.

"I thought things would be different after we won with Getter Dragon. We were all a team. We all did our part. But now-" Asuka said and closed her eyes. She looked pained.

"Father made you leave the command deck. I'm sorry, Asuka." Shinji murmured. He grabbed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

". . . Don't you _dare_ apologize _for – __**him**_." She said.

Asuka hissed and let go of Shinji, breaking his hold on her with a swift move of her arm. She'd be damned if Commander Ikari knew his son had an emotional attachment to her stronger than before. After all, he might try and separate them due to it.

"A-anyway." Shinji began to speak. "Do you know anything about a 'Dinosaur Empire'?" He asked.

"Hmph! Well up until just now, it was up there with Saint Nicholas, Cthulhu, and Godzilla!" Asuka snorted, giving him a glare.

"I didn't mean to upset you-!" Shinji began but she cut him off.

"Yeah? Well maybe you didn't! I'm just already angry from everything else!" Asuka reiterated, turning to storm away from Shinji as she walked down the hall.

"Yeah you are. And we can talk about it if you want." Shinji responded with a slight irritated edge in his voice.

"Oh please! Like that will fix my mood right now!" Asuka said and huffed. "Look, I'll just go on a walk or something. I'll see you later, Ikari." She said.

"Fine! Then I'll just talk to you later!" He shot back as she walked away.

Shinji frowned and wanted to kick himself. He'd just made things worse. Even after they'd all made a Getter Team of sorts together, it seemed that those initial problems that each of them had still persisted.

"Whatever." Shinji muttered as her footsteps faded away.


	17. Stage 17: On the Extreme

Koros45 doesn't own Getter Robo, Mazinkaiser, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 17: [On the Extreme]

Asuka ran off, her face threatening to give her away. The bathroom was an escape. She turned in a hurry and entered the ladies' room, occupying a stall as fast as possible.

Then she bit her lip and took a deep breath. Why was it so hard to act the way she'd been behaving? It had been the way she'd treated Shinji earlier, after all.

She knew the answer but it just pissed her off. Shinji might interpret that as her true nature and be pushed away. After all, her common response was just to push away others. And Shinji's was to run away, his own passiveness keeping him from shoving back against her.

It was because she'd been isolated for years, and now there was a faint light of hope that shone in this boy's eyes. Not that he would save her from her own problems. But that she could make a meaningful emotional connection. And then maybe work on her problems once that was done. And now Commander Ikari had prevented that. For whatever foolish reason, Shinji was re-assigned directly on the NERV base.

Asuka sighed. It was an act she hated to put on now but at this point Commander Ikari knowing about her feelings for Shinji would only spell bad news for them.

/

Shinji found Doctor Akagi in the hallway.

"Asuka stormed off, I take it?" Ritsuko asked and Shinji nodded quietly.

"Don't feel bad, Shinji. It's not your fault she's got a hair trigger temper." Ritsuko said.

"No, that's not your fault." Ritsuko said. "Asuka's just a live wire. No way around that."

Shinji found he agreed.

"Where did Rei go off to?" Shinji asked, feeling that the question was perhaps a bit foolish as no one likely knew the answer other than Ayanami herself.

/

"What do you mean, Shinji has to stay on base now?!" Misato asked sub-commander Fuyutsuki with bristling anger she hoped was mostly in check.

"The boy is important to our plans. We cannot risk him being put in danger by an outside group. Especially after the Dinosaur Empire resurfaced." The old man said with a frown. Misato reflected the expression.

"So you knew all along. And NERV kept it from the public despite how real their threat is." Misato said. Fuyutsuki said nothing to confirm or deny the statement.

Misato waited for a second to pass and spoke again. "How soon can he come back . . . home?" She asked.

"Once the Angels have all been dealt with, there should be no reason for us to keep Shinji here." The sub-commander said and Misato nodded.

"And what about Dr. Hell, or Shin Dragon, or whatever this Dinosaur Empire really is?" Misato questioned.

"NERV's goal was never to eliminate them. Only the Angels officially. Therefore the Third can return to your living arrangement after that is done. I apologize for the choice but it was not mine to make." Fuyutsuki said. For whatever reason he sounded sincere to Misato.

"Then I'll be going to meet Asuka and tell her the news. Is that acceptable?" Misato asked, knowing full well that Commander Ikari would know about whatever they decided to bring the boy.

"That should be fine." Fuyutsuki said with a slight smile. "Though I wish that Shinji's biological parent showed his son the same care, Major Katsuragi. Perhaps if things had been different, the scenario wouldn't be as pressing."

Misato blinked. The comment wasn't inappropriate or out of place even if she didn't quite understand the last part of it. The old man's honesty about Gendo Ikari was refreshing.

"Well somebody's got to care, I suppose, Sir. Thank you for the updates." Misato said and gave the man a nod before leaving the premise.

/

Asuka stared over the edge of the bridge, dropping the pebble and watching it hit the water, small ripples forming before vanishing into nothing.

_"It's OK to cry." _She heard Ryoma say to him.

It had been a few days ago during a sparring session. After a tense sparring between Shinji and Rei, the two had worn each other down. Shinji had knocked her over. Rei recovered and her counterattack sent him flying. Then the tears started and it had driven Asuka crazy.

_"What?! He's supposed to be a man, isn't he!? He lost but come on! He should be able to deal with some scrapes and bruises!"_Asuka had shot back during the sparring session.

_"But – but I don't want to hurt anybody! I don't want to go out of control! Not after what happened to Toji!" Shinji_ managed through his tears.

_"Please! Man up and stand up! You're a disgrace, Ikari!"_ Asuka had shot back.

_"Stop it, Asuka. Shinji is a real man! And his tears are him expressing himself! So go on, Shinji. Let it all out! Once you finish, you'll feel way better."_ Ryoma had said.

_"That's right! He'll be just fine, right after some manly tears are shed."_ Kouji said with a smirk as he crossed his arms in the white karate robe they all wore.

_"T-thank you. Both of you."_ Shinji said as he kept weeping. Rei had approached him and squatted down to look at him in curiosity. It had been before the battle with Armisael. The training had occurred before she'd really opened up to Shinji and now Asuka wished she could cry as freely as he could. Hell, even Kabuto could do that as she'd seen him cry over both Z's destruction and his solemn promise to Mazinkaiser. Asuka was sure that she would do the same if Unit 02 had been destroyed the same as Mazinger Z had been.

Asuka heard Rei's voice and snapped out of her recent thoughts.

"The EVA is not awake. It is not true mastery Nagisa has over Unit 02." Rei said and Asuka froze, pivoting to face Rei. She was surprised at the other girl's proximity. The Second Child hadn't noticed the other's presence at all due to how deep her mood was.

The memory she recalled faded as she felt the scorn of the First coming to her once she was unable to use her own Evangelion. Just like when they were in the elevator. The same tension was there and it flipped a switch in her head to go on the attack.

"So did Shinji sends you out here once his words do nothing?! Are you his lapdog now as well?" Asuka spat.

Rei spoke to her with directness. "No." She said with a bit more volume and certainty than Asuka was familiar with.

"I came here of my own volition. As of right now, you and I are in the same position, _Second Child_." Rei said, an intense look in her stare that wasn't there earlier. The tone was not condescending but comparing the two of them was a good way to make Asuka even angrier.

"What do you mean!? The same position-!? You're the Commander's Pet! What do I have that can measure up against that without Unit 02?" Asuka demanded.

The First Child stepped closer to Asuka and spoke again.

"Asuka, I never asked for Commander Ikari to show me favor. Even over his own son. And to clarify our positions - I do not have Unit 00, as you do not have Unit 02 at the moment. In fact, Unit 00 has been destroyed. Therefore all I have are my orders. Waiting is the only thing I can do right now." Rei explained.

Asuka stopped and thought about what Rei had said. "Your EVA . . . was destroyed. But it doesn't seem to bother you."

Rei said nothing so Asuka kept speaking. "I – I'm just so angry. All those years I trained as a kid! I sacrificed my whole childhood to be able to pilot Unit 02 as good as I do! And then this Nagisa kid just – shows me up without breaking a sweat!" Asuka said.

Rei nodded and scowled slightly. It was jarring to see on her face like that. Totally different than the memory of her looking down at Shinji as she helped him up from the sparring match, or even her calm face in their tense ride in the elevator. "Your anger is justified. The Fifth Child is cheating." Rei said.

"Cheating? What do you mean?" Asuka said, instantly surprised at Rei's declaration.

"He is . . . manipulating the EVA with an unorthodox method. I am not exactly sure how he is doing it, but I can see the EVA in his hands is a soulless vessel. Not a fellow soul one speaks to or pilots to operate." Rei said.

"So you're telling me . . . that he's tricking Doctor Akagi and everyone else with how he's piloting?! Then I know I can show him up! I just need a chance to use Unit 02 again! I just need a chance to see

Asuka stopped and looked stunned.

_"Nagisa can't talk to Mama then! He's doing something false to get what he wants-! But still, why does Rei say she cares so much! That doesn't make any sense!"  
_  
Asuka's thoughts teetered between telling Rei off and actually talking to her. She felt a regretful stab in her soul from pushing away Shinji again – and besides Rei had now given her a goal she knew she could achieve.

For crying out loud, they'd all piloted a Getter together. It was enough for Asuka to know she could depend on Rei perhaps as much as Shinji. She took a deep breath in and decided that thing needed to change. She, Rei, and Shinji hadn't been training for nothing, after all.

A new goal came into Asuka's head as she imagined the three of them, each in their own Evangelions attacking the mysterious final Angel in a coordinated attack. Now with their training and newfound trust, that last Angel wouldn't know what hit it, especially if she took point. With Mama by her side, she couldn't lose.

That would show Misato and Ryoma. That would show all of them that she was the best Pilot – second to her real goal of speaking to what remained of her mother.

"Rei – I-" Asuka began, unsure of where she was going to take this.

A pause. The Second Child's stance became less taut as she stood to her full height and exhaled.

"-Look, forget Nagisa for a moment. He's just making me upset at the fact I'm not allowed to pilot Unit 02 right now." Asuka said as she walked by Rei and the other followed.

"I'm just confused about – _everything_." The sentence hung in the air for a second. "I – _hated _you for a long time. But now I don't know what to think. You died. And - then Shinji opened up to me. I guess-." Asuka chuckled.

"Why did you hate me?" Rei asked.

Asuka looked back to her. "You – you were always the best at everything! The Commander's Pet! You always did everything perfectly! It was infuriating trying to interact with you!" Asuka yelled.

"I see. The Commander showed me kindness but now upon reflection it feels disingenuous." Rei said and stopped for a moment to think of what to say next.

"May I ask what made you change?" Rei asked.

"I don't know. The Third's words were one thing. And Ryoma's training. He pushed me back right as soon as I tried to push him away. Even if I didn't like it, he was just making me see how harsh I was on other people." Asuka said.

Then she snorted. "And I guess seeing Kouji being a hot-headed idiot gave me some self reflecting to do. Tetsuya said something to me as well. Even in a hopeless situation against Zeruel, he said he kept fighting because he had hope. I guess all of that in some kind of order." Asuka finished.|

"Thank you Asuka. Remember the goals that we discussed? This conversation is helpful for me to see your point of view." Rei said.

"Glad to help." Asuka said with sarcasm. "But why bring that up?"

"Well – I remember you wanted to show Mr. Nagare up. To upstage him. Working alongside Kabuto, I have done this." Rei said.

"Huh? But that was my goal. Are you talking about that training exercise Kabuto wouldn't shut up about? The one before Baron Ashura attacked?" She asked.

"Yes. When Kabuto and I defeated Mr. Nagare's Black Getter. I do not bring it up to boast. Rather, you – are more than capable of achieving your goals, Asuka." Rei stated. "The EVA will respond to you as you are now."

"Huh?!" Asuka said, now confused.

Rei took her turn to speak. "My memories of the Second are faint. Therefore I do not remember much of our first meeting. Yet I do remember you offering friendship and I was cold in response. I said that I would be your friend if I was ordered to."

Rei paused and kept speaking.

"Yet - friendship is not forged if one is ordered to become friends. I see Go, Kei and Benkei and they make me feel at ease. Shinji as well. For this I owe you an apology, Asuka. My ignorance of social norms is not a fitting excuse." Rei finished, bowing her head.

Asuka stopped for a moment at the level of thought Rei was putting into this. If she was being sincere than responding in kind couldn't make things any worse.

"Well - I was pretty hard on you once I saw you as only a rival. You didn't deserve that." Asuka said. "And you definitely didn't deserve being slapped after you gave me advice."

"We are teammates. It is natural for us to irritate one another from time to time." Rei stated.

"Don't excuse it. I took things too far. Just like I did with Shinji. I have this bad habit of pushing people away. I'm sorry for that."

"I forgive you, Asuka. And I would like to ask something. Would you like to be friends?" Rei asked, extending her hand the same way Kei had done earlier.

Asuka blinked at the question. It was simple but again it was to the point.

She took a breath and nodded. ". . . Yeah. There's been enough drama going on with the adults in our lives. I don't want to cross swords with you. I've already fought Great Mazinger twice this week." Asuka grasped Rei's hand and shook with vigor for a moment.

"Thank you, Asuka." Rei said with a brief smile.

"Wonder-girl, I had no idea you would actually want to be friends with me."

"You never asked."

"How was I supposed to know? You never talk about anything!" Asuka said, spreading out her arms in frustration as, to her, the problem seemed obvious.

Rei blinked and spoke. "I . . . see. Therefore knowing things about what I like and dislike, and what I have experienced helps you to interact with me."

" . . . Yes. That's how people know each other." Asuka said.

Rei was in thought for a second before she spoke.

"I see. Then I will tell you my observations as they come to me. For example, I hate the color red. I do not know why though. Perhaps because it is the color of the LCL I am constantly in. I must add it has nothing to do with your Unit 02 being red. My favorite color is yet to be chosen. Does that help?" Rei asked.

"It means I won't get you anything red to wear today. Come on, Wonder-girl." Asuka said.

"Good job, Kouji! You cleaned our clocks – this time!" Sayaka stated as Mazinkaiser stood over the fallen forms of Diana A and Boss Borot.

"Sayaka, that's not fair! I mean Kaiser's the strongest Mazinger! And both of your robots were made pretty quickly. It's not an even fight, even two on one." Kouji said as he went through Kaiser's systems.

"Oh come on, Kabuto! I think Sayaka and I did great! Even if we couldn't knock ya down - this time!" Boss yelled as he buddies Nuke and Mucha cheered him on.

"Well that's true. I had to use some planning to win this one. Maybe Shinji was right. I need to plan out my strategies. Just spamming Kaiser's attacks won't work once Doctor Hell attacks again. It sure didn't work against you two." Kouji said.

"That's right! Now-! What didja learn about Kaiser this time?" Boss asked eagerly as his Borot stood up and scratched its head.

"Well – timing the attacks . . . and bracing myself for the strain of using them too. I think operating it is smoother now. It feels almost like I'm using Z again." Kouji said with a grin.

"Awesome! That must mean you're getting the hang of using Kaiser!" Sayaka said as her Diana A clapped for him.

"All right you two! Thanks for training! And next time we'll see if the same result happens!" Kouji said with a thumbs up that Kaiser mimicked.

"Are you sure you want to keep training with us? Aren't our robots not up to par, as you said?" Sayaka asked, half challenging him and half out of concern.

"Oh, come on! Don't sell yourself short! You two push me to do my best! Training works because we _don't _go all out. Shinji would be too timid, Asuka would be too competitive, and Rei doesn't have an EVA to use right now. And Shin Getter's away again. . . . Anyway my point is that you two are helping me master Mazinkaiser. Right now that's the best weapon we have at the Photon Labs." Kouji said. "

"Well I guess we did our part after all, Sayaka." Boss said with a grin.

"Now let's go home and rest up. I don't want you exhausted when Doctor Hell shows up again, after all!" Sayaka urged.

"Kouji . . . I agree with Sayaka. Please return to base. I have some troubling news for us all." Professor Yumi stated. Kouji shrugged as Mazinkaiser began its march to the Labs, followed shortly by Diana and Boss Borot.

"Pressure rising. But Unit 02 is holding steady." Kaworu reported as Misato observed him with a watchful eye. He'd just seen Ritsuko and the woman had reported he was fit as a fiddle for the operation at hand.

"Roger. Stay focused. You're doing just fine." The Major said.

The Fifth Child was silent, a puzzle to her, really. He'd glanced at her from afar the other day, somehow aware she was watching him through her binoculars, wondering why exactly he was in Tokyo – 3 now. His reaction time and ability to see her had been inhuman. And again against Baron Ashura the boy had flung the modified human across the room as though he'd been ten times as strong.

Still, Nagisa was Shinji's friend, and he'd also helped Asuka out of the Getter the other night. So far he'd been trustworthy. Yet his arrival had raised a few red flags in her head and Misato couldn't help but feel paranoid. Though that was also a small thing compared to the recent events.

The Dinosaur Empire. They'd been real after all. Not just some bogeyman or childish fairy tale to keep children on good behavior. As outlandish as they had been, the two combatants that had emerged could very well be the start of a bigger invasion. It was the last thing the Earth needed, yet here it was all the same.

The Fifth Child descended further into the magma and Misato frowned as the instruments started to lose hold of him.

"Go slowly. We can't triangulate your position if you're too fast." Ritsuko said. Misato agreed.

"That's right. You can't cut loose until you're clear of this initial magma flow."

The science had been eyeballed at best, but Ritsuko had concluded this 'Dinosaur Empire' couldn't live inside magma and would need a large underground enclosure to exist in. Therefore, the plan was to find the Saurians' last point of contact and push even further. As ridiculous of a plan it was, it still had merit.

Unit 02's structure had withstood the pressure once before and with Kaworu's stronger AT Field and precise movements, it had a chance of being pulled off. If NERV could uncover evidence of an underground civilization, it would certainly change the UN's opinion of the organization.

'You've reached the edge of the magma. Try the modified N2 mine, now!" Ritsuko ordered.

"Roger." Kaworu said and detonated the device.

Then he spoke again amidst the mine's detonation. "You were correct, Dr. Akagi. I detect several tunnels and air below the magma. I will use my EVA's AT Field to seal up this opening, though it may be our exit point if need be." Kaworu said as the display switched to audio only.

"One moment. Activating personal cameras." Kaworu's voice said as four view-screens came on, each adjusted for a different reading of heat at the moment.

"Proceed." Commander Ikari said. 

/

Amidst the command deck, Fuyutsuki approached.

"Is that really such a good idea? The Fifth Child may not be an asset to us, but I doubt SEELE will take a life threatening situation like this lying down." The older man said.

Commander Ikari responded. "True. However they now reap what they sow. Covering up the past was necessary but going as far as they did was foolish. Now they will have to negotiate – and soon"

Fuyutsuki took a moment to think about his next words before speaking again. "They may not be that generous. The out of control EVA Unit in America may have been their doing. And let's not forget they kidnapped me and killed Mr. Ryoji." The older man responded.

"Let them rattle their sabers. Those old fools will hold on to any superstition they find in the Dead Sea Scrolls. It is far too late for them to change our plan." Gendo returned.

"The First and Third Children are currently being observed. Unit 01 is still in top condition. SEELE cannot put us in check as long as we have all three assets, along with Lilith." The Commander finished as he looked on to Kaworu's descent.

The old man narrowed his eyes. Gendo was being reckless, although it was hard to see. After a long proverbial game of Go, the man had let his barrier go to expand on one last assault.

"Another thing. The Japanese Government has decided we're getting additional funding." Fuyutsuki said as Gendo stared ahead at his desk.

"The reason being?" The other man asked.

"SEELE has pulled strings to halt the Getter Team from further meddling. Therefore they want us to maintain appearances that NERV has complete authority over the area"

Gendo's response was quick. "Those old fools think they can interfere with the project. Fine. Then to keep up the illusion we're proceeding without the Project at hand we'll use the extra funding to rebuild Unit 00. However at this point it will be for appearances only. Rei is too valuable to risk as an Evangelion Pilot at this point."

"Do we really have everything we need here to re-create Unit 00? The core was unique, after all." The sub-commander asked.

"Yes. Everything here can be replaceable if need be. That also applies in the case of the Evangelion Unit 00. We don't even need to use the MARDUK institute as a cover this time – there were some unique conditions regarding Unit 00's creation. I will speak with Doctor Akagi and ensure the core systems are complete. Take the bridge until I return." Commander Ikari said.

Fuyutsuki could see it in the other man's face. It was the same longing he felt. Once it was all over, one last glimpse at Yui Ikari would be worth it all. The man reaffirmed the thought as he looked over the Commander's shoulder at the events in front of him. Gendo Ikari would do whatever it took to see her.

_"If only you knew what Yui told me that day, Gendo Ikari. I wonder, would your goal remain the same?"_ Fuyutsuki thought as he looked to another monitor, showing Shinji sitting in a chair, looking absent minded.

_"Would you still feel the same if Yui's wishes were not your own?" _He thought. 

/

"Those Dinosaur bastards! To think they'd return now of all times!" Ryoma yelled, striking the wall with a fist as he grit his teeth.

"Do you think we should change our plan moving against Shin Dragon?" Doctor Yumi asked now that a signal had been established. Shin Getter was close enough to the Lab to establish contact and the Professor wasted no time explaining the situation to Go and Ryoma.

"No. That monster can effect the entire planet. If the Dinosaur Empire really does choose to return now than they'll have far more to deal with now than just one Getter Robo." Hayato said and Benkei nodded, the man glad to see his team despite the alarming news.

"That Nagisa boy is taking Unit 02 down to observe but I think we'll need to intervene if our old enemy is coming back in full force. " Benkei said.

"It's been a long time since we fought the Dinosaur Empire. Who knows how much stronger they are now?" Ryoma asked.

"Still, we have Shin Getter on our side. And the Dinosaur Empire does not know of Shin Dragon. That may be a distraction we can use to our advantage." Go said.

"Then this current team will continue as planned with our operation. We don't have time to quibble over any small details. You all just repelled an attack by Doctor Hell. I don't want anybody injured or risking their lives. Not after Musashi's sacrifice." Ryoma said."

Kei frowned. "Hey! I'm right here! We all want to help!"

"And injured." Hayato said with a frown.

Kei sighed. "Fine. I'll just heal up. But will Neo Getter really be up to the task?" She asked.

"Sayaka and Boss will be on standby as well." Benkei said with a grin.

"OK Dad, I'll rest up. But be careful!" Kei said.

/

The white shell of armor made Unit 02 stick out even more and Kaworu was at a loss for words as the Evangelion lost its grip, falling to the center of the makeshift continent the Dinosaur Empire inhabited. The EVA held steady as the excess armor plating had served it's purpose well. It would make moving around more difficult, yet the pressure from the earlier magma was gone as they were in an air pocket.

Kaworu glanced around and was intrigued. Artificial lights. Signs of high tech civilization the Dinosaurs had created. Yet this place looked abandoned. A massive network of tunnels and rock structures were empty. The only sign of life was the creature he was pursuing. And the earlier Mechasaurus looked worn out, turning to gaze at him with wide-eyed pupils.

The magma had burned away the outer body of the machine, revealing a more humanoid structure. Crimson and with proportions not unlike Mazinger Z's own. The head was a crown of red with yellow eyes. Two lizards protruded from the red machine's neck, and it faced Unit 02 with newfound resolve.

_"You're too late, human! The Dinosaur Empire has already evacuated this shelter!"_ The pilot roared as it began to run towards Unit 02.

Kaworu frowned as the creature ran like a beast with clawed arms extended, a flail in the right most arm. He was expecting a trap, not a deserted underground cavern.

Then he felt the headache he'd felt from Getter Dragon the other night resurface, only this time amplified. The creature reached him and Unit 02's enhanced chest-plate took the full force of the blow, the weapon breaking his AT Field for just a moment to send Unit 02 flying.

_How?_ Kaworu asked himself. The AT field should have neutralized the attack. Deploying it was as simple as thinking for him. He stepped back and deployed his prog-knife yet again, stabbing at the Mechasaurus and driving it backwards.

Whoever the pilot of this thing was, they were sloppy. Kaworu imagined the earlier battle and hasty return to this outpost would make a saurian disoriented and he took the opportunity to do a sweeping kick, sending the bulkier Mechasaurus to the ground. Then he felt something in the air change and his blood boiled.

Kaworu used the long arms of Unit 02 to pummel the Mechasaurus with a series of blows and slashes with the prog knife. The EVA was a mere vessel – an extension of himself, just as the body SEELE had given him was. Yet now he found a curious primal desire had amplified and practically shouted in his head to tear this foe apart. 

/

Tabris was amused as Kaworu Nagisa felt the wave hit and his mind be reduced. Of course, linked to Unit 02, it hardly mattered.

_Kill, Kill, Kill The Enemy! _was all the EVA needed to be fed and Tabris was content to let the human named Kaworu Nagisa lose his sanity for a moment, if only to watch where his free will would take him.

Then the Angel felt the connection between them dim. It was hubris, no doubt, as it's own vast knowledge and myriad abilities were suddenly repressed, Kaworu Nagisa in full control of the body they inhabited. Yet despite this he was completely and utterly out of control of his current mental state.

Kaworu roared as Unit 02 slashes apart the lizard protrusions on the monster's neck. Then he let go of the prog-knife and punched the creature's face, breaking off a mouth guard and revealing a metal grille beneath. The red hands of Unit 02 ripped the grille open and exposed the monster's jaws. Kaworu grabbed the Mechasaurus' jaws and pried them open with as much force as he could muster through the Evangelion. Creaking and breaking sounds were heard from inside Kaworu's entry plug as blood-like oil seeped from the ripped open jaw of the enemy.

Then a decisive thrust of Unit 02's fist down the Mechasaurus' throat. The pilot screamed in surprise as Kaworu twisted Unit 02's fist, crushing internals to the machine and ended the fight, Unit 02 standing to its full height and dropping the defeated machine body to the side. 

/

Kaworu panted as he recovered from the regression. The biome was not meant for humans, it seemed. He sighed as Tabris took over, moving the human body and Evangelion body alike as Unit 02 began climbing up the wall to get out, using its fists to make handholds with each motion.

_"It's time. The call. It draws ever near." _Tabris said.

_"No. Not yet. I still have to see Shinji." _Kaworu pleaded.

Tabris answered as Kaworu Nagisa's eyes blazed red, Unit 02 roaring as its yellow eyes ignited beneath the green lenses. 

/

The Angel was in a rapid climb to the surface as it's stronger AT Field was enough to let the Evangelion boost through the magma. The Evangelion braced for the breach of the surface, cleaving through the earth and landing at the entry point of the exercise.

He heard the control contact him with praise and a report, but now it did not matter. Soon they would detect his true nature inside of the EVA.

Kaworu breached the Geofront and starting his march towards Terminal Dogma below. Even if it was just Lilith and not Adam, the call was too great to resist now. The green light that had sedated Tabris' nature was now gone and the Angel was free to advance. The entry plug to Unit 02 opened with a hiss and the body of Kaworu Nagisa emerged, hovering forwards in the air as the crimson EVA followed him as befitting a mindless servant. Soon it would all be over. He would join with Lilith and the world would cease. And then he would finally know rest.

/

Author's note:

EVA-centric chapter, I know. Still, hoping that Asuka and Rei's conversation wasn't out of left field and felt somewhat organic.

Also I was tempted to name this chapter 'Magma Diver' as it's an official song in NGE BUT it's also the name of a specific episode.


	18. Stage 18: Angel Attack

Koros45 doesn't own Getter Robo, Mazinkaiser, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 18: [Angel Attack]

Asuka and Rei walked around the mall, Asuka picking out a light blue and a white shirt for Rei to wear at night as well as extra socks and underwear. Then she got her some art supplies, crayons, and a sketchpad. And finally she picked out a new pair of shoes for Rei.

"This is a bit excessive." Rei said and Asuka shook her head.

"Not if you don't have a hobby. Besides, I'm sure that a little variety might go a long way." Asuka said.

Rei payed for the items with her NERV stipend and Asuka was shocked seeing just how much money Rei had leftover..

They went to Rei's apartment and Asuka peeked inside before making a face and dragging Rei out of the bare and unsightly building.

"Hold on, First! You really live like this?!" Asuka said incredulously.

"Yes." Rei responded.

" . . . Did Commander Ikari give you these . . . quarters?" Asuka questioned, looking stunned.

"Yes. They have been adequate for my life here."

"Adequate!? Does your family know about this?"

"I don't have any family."

The statement was disarming. Asuka looked around to try and think of what to say next. Looking around proved to be easy as there wasn't much in Rei's spartan apartment to notice.

It was getting to be later in the afternoon now and she would feel terrible just going away from the squalor of Rei's home to the clean and comparatively well managed apartment of Misato's to relax. Leaving her here would bother Asuka, even if it was Rei's home in a sense.

"Come on." Asuka said, picking up the bag again as she slammed the door and started walking away.

"Where are we going?" Rei asked.

"We're going to a real – I'm going to invite you to my place tonight. If you're OK with that."

"That is fine. However, I must ask why."

"You live in a dump! To think I believed you lived in some mansion or something! If Commander Ikari thinks these are decent living conditions for his favored pilot than I'm glad Shinji is distant with him!"

"Why don't you like Commander Ikari?" Rei asked and Asuka glanced back, aware that Rei respected the man.

"That's something we need to have the Third around for to talk about in full - but the Commander keeps a lot of secrets from us that could have helped us in the past. The Spear! The Dummy Plugs! There are more examples but – the point is that we could be more prepared to fight the Angels if we knew about these things." Asuka said and looked to Rei.

"I knew of the Spear of Longinus. It was used successfully against Arael as per the Commander's orders."

"Well he obviously told you about it! But me and Shinji? We didn't know about it at all! If he expects us to follow his orders, we all should be on the same page!"

"That is true. I must admit I did not think that would be an issue. However, until recently I have not found issue with Commander Ikari. Yet – Shinji. The Getter Team. Professor Yumi. Kouji Kabuto. All of them have expressed they do not like working with the Commander."

Rei narrowed her eyes the slightest margin as she thought about what to say next.

"In Shinji's case, I do not understand his frustration. The Commander is his father. Yet he – confided? - in me that he was upset. I slapped him for it and he did not pursue the topic further. However you and I both heard that he wants his father's approval. That is the reason he stated he pilots Unit 01, is it not?"

"Again – he can tell you his side of the story when we meet up. What about you, First? No family so were you an orphan?" Asuka asked Rei.

Rei paused and decided that hearing out Shinji could wait for later.

"Correct, No family. NERV has been all I've known for most of my life." Rei answered back.

"And you've always lived in that – dump?" Asuka voiced the question.

"It has been adequate." Rei responded.

"_Adequate_. That word again. A home should make you feel comfortable, not like you're in some slave hovel." Asuka stated, crossing her arms in anger.

They left Rei's new things in her apartment and boarded a subway train. The ride was mostly uneventful. Rei reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture from the party, Kei and Benkei smiling as they crouched around Rei, Kei putting up a peace sign right behind Rei's head.

"What does this mean, Asuka?" Rei asked her.

"Oh, that's rabbit ears. You know?" Asuka said, holding up a hand behind her own head and making the gesture.

"You do it when you're having fun." Asuka remarked and looked at the picture.

"Kei and Benkei are smiling in this. They are happy." Rei said and looked to her own face, which was stoic and emotionless.

"They're happy because you were there, dummy."

"But – I didn't speak to them much." Rei said.

"Doesn't matter. You showed up. That's the important part."

"Thank you for explaining this to me. Now regarding Commander Ikari and the present situation - I am not sure what happens next." Rei said.

"What do you mean?" Asuka followed up.

"Commander Ikari's plan – and the Photon Labs and Getter Team's mission to stop Dr. Hell and Shin Dragon. Both of them contradict each other. I was under the impression that Commander Ikari was able to work in tandem with them, but now I see he is not. These other people risk their lives for us and Commander Ikari does not do the same." Rei finished.

"Because he can't control them like they're his-" Asuka began and stopped.

"-dolls." Rei finished.

Asuka stopped.

"Rei – I'm sorry." Asuka said, looking to the other girl with what she hoped was sincerity.

"Why?"

"I should never have called you those names. Especially when I have bad memories concerning them. I'll explain everything when we get back . Then we need to meet with Shinji outside of NERV HQ. It's high time the three Children all sit down and share what we have in common. How can we be like the Getter Team and save the world if we're too busy butting heads?" Asuka said.

Then a noise was head similar to that of an air siren was heard and Asuka froze as people outside of the subway began to panic, running away from the area. It was the most intense alarm that NERV had, in the case that the world could end at any second. The subway stopped and the pair exited, pushed by the running crowds.

"That alarm means-!" She began.

"An Angel has attacked and breached the Geofront." Rei said simply. The two had little time to do anything at all as they prepared for the potential end of the world. 

/

"I am out of control." _I say. I hear Kaworu Nagisa's voice – my voice say this, yet no one can hear it. The EVA Unit 02 marches on, walking straight towards the Geofront as sirens blare. There is a moment where Tabris and I are both aware of the implications – that I have lost control and the Call is too much for even the Angel of Free Will to resist._

_I hear the commands from the main deck as Doctor Akagi yells frantically.  
_  
"Kaworu! Pattern Blue is detected in Unit 02! Tell me what's going on!" _The Doctor yells to me._

"He's an Angel. So we need to stop him now." _Ah yes. The voice of Major Katsuragi. _

"The Third Child will suffice for this task. Ready Unit 01." Commander Ikari's voice says.

_Ikari._ _The man who usurped part of Adam for himself. I am amused by the irony of the situation. Despite his NERV taskforce at the ready to kill the Angels, he seems committed at playing God._

_The Geofront is waiting._

_Yet I pause for a moment as another servant of the lilan's roar is heard._

_Unit 01. Shinji._

_He will face me. Suddenly I feel unease. Worry. Ending all life will mean ending his life._

_And that is something I cannot bear to dwell on._

/

Misato was frantic as Unit 02 lept down towards Terminal Dogma. The shaft was enough for the raging Evangelion to fit through as it fell. The Geofront had been breached in seconds and luckily Shinji was on site. He launched in minutes hearing that an Angel had taken control of Unit 02. Misato could only wonder how he'd react knowing that his foe was Kaworu.

She could see Kaworu on the screen, grinning like a savage creature as he leaned forward in Unit 02's cockpit.

"If Shinji fails to stop him-!" Misato said frantically.

Mikoto was firm as he looked to her. He explained that he'd detonate the place if the Third Child failed.  
"I don't mind as long as it's with you."

She heard and was grateful to the man's honesty. He gripped her hand as the short haired man put on a brave face.

"Thank you." Misato said as the visuals from Unit 01's cameras cut, leaving them with only the sounds of battle between both EVAs.

/ 

"Hayato, are you sure about this!?" Ryoma said as Shin Getter 2 drilled underground at a fast pace.

"Yes. If NERV is unable to stop this Angel, the task falls to us. We'll just have to intercept it at the source!" Hayato said simply.

"And Benkei's happy about us leaving him behind again?" Ryoma asked.

"He's looking over Neo Getter's specs and replacement pilot at the moment, as well as explaining what he thinks the Dinosaur Empire did to that EVA's pilot. He doesn't have time to be unhappy about us."

"And you! Are you sure you want to be here?" Ryoma scowled, looking over his shoulder at his own co-pilot. Kaji gave Ryoma a serious glance as the man was for once at attention given the stakes of things.

"Ryoma . . . let him be. He has every right to be here." Go said from the cockpit of Shin Bear. "Now we wait to see if we're needed here. It's not much further."

/

Unit 02's, form fell before him as it crashed into the surface of Terminal Dogma. The area was dark, the surface of the floor looking a pale white. The blood red EVA a stark contrast as it's body was still.

_"Well done, Shinji. You helped me refocus myself. Whatever the Dinosaur Empire had down there was able to devolve humans. As such the human part of myself lost control. And as a result – my AT field is not working properly."_ Kaworu said as the entry plug to Unit 02 ejected.

_"But now that does not matter. I will end everything here and now, even if I don't have full control of my abilities."_

Kaworu smiled as him as he began levitating and passed by Unit 01, moving at a speed that would reach whatever his destination was in a matter of minutes. His body was gaunt, his back hunched and arms and legs spread in excitement. Even with a cleared head, the Dinosaur Empire's devolution atmosphere had some lingering effects.

It was not enough as Unit 01's arm snaked out, wrapping around the Angel and restraining him in the EVA's massive grip.

Shinji was speechless as he held the other boy, wondering what to do. A minute passed by as his brain tried to process what to do next – and to no avail.

The Evangelion took that moment to speak though Shinji and the boy was terrified.

_"__Shinji, I will do it so you can hate me instead of yourself. I have already committed so many acts of death in this body. One more will not change me.__"_

Yui's voice flowed in his mind even as he clutched the controls to hold Kaworu in place over the fallen Unit 02. It had been so long since he'd heard her directly speak to him.

_"Mother – I - !" _Shinji couldn't think coherently as Kaworu simply gave him the same relaxed smile as before, the words he needed to say already said.

_"Shinji, I must thank you for waking me up. I really don't mind being killed if it's you. I want you to live in this world. I predict that will give you the chance to be happy." _Kaworu spoke.

Shinji didn't get a chance to respond.

The EVA's fist closed in on Kaworu Nagisa's body. Shinji Ikari's pained scream was joined by Unit 01's own.

/

"The Angel is beaten. We should go to HQ and report." Rei said and Asuka was inclined to agree with the First Child.

The two made it through the busy city to find the HQ locked down. The trip took a while considering no one had time to evacuate and there was an overall panic. Despite that, they were let in after a few minutes of waiting.

Misato emerged with Shinji in tow as he cried. The two walked to a nearby beach. Asuka pursued them and Rei was quick to follow once Asuka convinced her it was important.

"Shinji." Rei said as they got closer to him. Shinji was shuddering and making unintelligible sounds as he cried, shoulders shaking as his head bobbed up and down with them.

Rei sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, just like she'd done during martial arts practice with Ryoma. "Shinji?"

"Rei, Kaworu he-" Shinji began before breaking down again. Asuka sat on his other side and wasn't sure what to do. She crossed her arms and just watched, decided she'd figure out what to do after they heard out Shinji.

"Ikari, would holding you be appropriate?" Rei asked him, putting her hand next to his in the sand. Shinji didn't respond, but put a hand on her own, gripping it tightly as he kept crying.

"Did Kaworu – _die_?" Asuka asked, feeling that it would be unbelievable if true, judging by the way the boy fought off Gamia and the Iron Masks recently.

"He – he - he. The Angel – He." Shinji breathed as he kept shuddering.

Rei grabbed Shinji and let him sob against her shoulder as he sat up and clutched her in kind. More intense than when Rei held her, Asuka noticed. But not unwelcome as Shinji leaned against her.

"Kaworu – turned out to be-" More sobs were heard. "He was the final Angel." Shinji finished. Rei looked up to Asuka, who was taken aback.

"No way! But he was – an EVA pilot?" Asuka half yelled and half asked.

"He could control Unit 02_ because_ he was an Angel. He almost got to Terminal Dogma as well with it. I had to stop it with Unit 01 and then-"

Shinji stopped speaking as he held onto Rei tighter, eliciting more sobs as he trembled.

Asuka frowned and sat next to Rei so she could hold onto Shinji as well, rubbing his back and keeping the other two stable.

"Then what happened?" Asuka asked, wanted to know just what transpired.

"I had to kill him. And Kaworu decided he wanted it too. He told me that he wanted me – the one he _loved_ – to keep living." Shinji finished and resumed a fresh bout of sobs. Asuka looked to Rei and Rei met her gaze before putting her head down so that it was against Shinji's.

"He loved you." Rei said. Not a question but a statement.

"Y-yeah." Shinji responded weakly. "Unconditionally."

"'Unconditionally' – meaning without any expectation or circumstance." Rei clarified.

"The only one who ever did that for me was Kaworu – and now he's _dead_. Because I – _I k-killed_ him!" Shinji spat out like it was poison before starting another fit of sobs.

They sat there for a few more minutes, letting Shinji finish crying.

Asuka could blame all she wanted – blame herself for being away from NERV HQ today – blame Rei for following her rather than Shinji – blame Commander Ikari for everything really – blame Kouji or Ryoma for not arriving in the nick of time to save the day with their Super Robots – blame Kaworu himself for getting so close to Shinji in such a short time that it tore a hole in his heart – even blame Shinji for letting the Kaworu's affections wound him as much as they had. But it wouldn't matter. Blame wouldn't fix what had happened.

"He was an Angel, Shinji. The fact that you stopped him from getting so close is remarkable. Especially considering he was using _MY _Unit 02." Asuka added. "Your love just saved the world. Nagisa wouldn't have stopped if Wonder-girl or I had been there in your place."

Shinji finished crying – he was out of tears even if he wanted to keep sobbing.

"I – I'm really glad you all found me. Otherwise I might've run away again. I might've just pushed everyone away like before." Shinji said as they helped him stand up.

"No one's running from anything now. And we've got you this time." Misato said and helped him up.

"Plus we pilots don't need the Getter Team around for a group of three idiots, it seems." Asuka said.

"If Kaworu was the first to love you so much – then we should do the same for each other." Rei said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Shinji asked, sounding tired and confused.

"Asuka saw the state of my quarters and wants me to visit you both now. I think we could follow Kaworu's example. Trying to love unconditionally. Especially if we want to be more effective as a team. And since at this point there is not much time left." Rei said.

Asuka looked to the two of them and was going to say something snide but thought better of it, stooping down and putting one of Shinji's arms around her shoulder as she supported him with walking.

"Well how about we get Rei's stuff and take it home. Shinji, if you want I can cook tonight." Asuka offered as she picked up one of the bags and Rei grabbed the second. Asuka blinked and realized that they both were holding Shinji.

"You're feeling better?" She asked.

"A little. But I still miss him so much. I can't believe he's gone and that I -" Shinji breathed.

"We are with you, Ikari." Rei cut Shinji's train of thought off, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Kids, you all look pretty close. Shinji, you ah – you doin' ok?" Misato asked and Shinji closed his eyes.__

Misato sighed and remembered just why she'd been drinking so quickly after work. Even if Hayato was right about the man being alive, Kaji's message had been clear. The tryst with him earlier might just be the last time she'd see him again.

It drove her crazy that he could very well be alive or dead, and she wouldn't know until she either saw him again or he never came back. He didn't return her calls or anything like that. He may very well be dead right now. To think he wanted to go serious with her. And to leave it in his final message. It was cruel.

Misato tried to wedge the bad thoughts away with the odd spectacle in front of her. Since when did Rei show physical affection for anyone? And as for Asuka, was that a blush for Shinji? She saw that one coming but never really thought it would develop.

"Shinji, do you need to talk about it?" Misato asked.

"I do but right now I can't. Asuka wants to talk about pilot stuff with Rei and I. Right now I can't even add to it. Kaworu – he – I can't believe he's gone even though - Unit 01 and I crushed him in our hand."

_Our hand_. As though he himself was the Evangelion. Misato immediately found herself torn between slapping Shinji and hugging him. The words came out of his mouth so naturally.

"Shinji. Asuka. Rei. Now that the last Angel's dead, NERV has no practical reason to keep the Evangelion Units." Misato said through her buzz and Shinji shook his head.

"You're wrong." He said, even with his tired eyes and voice.

"Evangelion Unit 01 is my mother." He continued. "And NERV used the EVAs in the past to cause Second Impact." Shinji finished. 

/

Shinji shook again and Asuka sighed. It seemed holding him wasn't going to help much right now.

"Misato, I didn't believe it at first. But earlier in the week I was doing a sync test with Shinji, I felt my Evangelion moving around and breathing – as though it was alive. NERV has to have some kind of reason why even us Pilots don't know the first thing about them."

Misato nodded. "I have several questions as well. And I know who we can get all the answers from."

"We're going to get some answers before we officially drop you off before your father demands an explanation." She said seriously.

"And before that we need to talk about Pilot stuff." Asuka said, giving Shinji a shake.

"Anything you want to add?" She asked him.

"I guess I just have never understood Father's choices about us pilots. We're operating the only things that can reliably kill Angels. And he treats us all like garbage." Shinji said as though it was plain as day – the grief he was going through effectively killing his normal filter created by fear and politeness.

Misato frowned. What Shinji was saying had truth to it but she still didn't know enough to use that information. "Elaborate."

"Well – he sent me away for years right after Mother's – accident. And the only thing I've ever gotten from him were words of praise over a – _goddamn_ – transmission.

"On top of that, Rei's the one he gives 'special treatment' to and she lives in a hovel. No comforts. No family. Nothing." Asuka said, omitting the last name he shared with Shinji.

"Previous Rei?" Misato asked, squinting in confusion. Asuka swore in German. "Right. That's a whole other can of worms." The Second Child said.

They explained the situation to Misato and she fought the urge to go get a beer from the nearest convenience store. She stopped Asuka and Shinji from speaking for a moment to paraphrase what she'd heard.

"So – Rei's a clone. Go knew this and used those Getter Rays I keep hearing about to restore some of her memories. But it doesn't change the fact that NERV on the surface acts like she's the same Rei Ayanami as before. And what about you, Asuka?" Misato asked.

"Well - my case is really personal. I really don't want to go into it now. But I told Shinji about it earlier." She said, looking away as she gave Shinji's shoulder a squeeze.

"It resurfaced from the Angel's attack on Unit 02? During the fight against the Double Mazingers?" Misato asked and Asuka nodded.

"And now my Pilot status is put into question?! Bullshit! You saw how well I piloted Getter Dragon! NERV or someone knows how much I value being an EVA Pilot. Not being able to be in Unit 02 – _my_ Evangelion – is maddening. There's no more excuses to keep me from piloting it!"

"And what of you, Rei?" Misato asked.

"I didn't even think of my situation being bad or even objectionable until yesterday. After the Mazinger and Getter teams victories over Baron Ashura and Count Brocken, Sayaka Yumi gave me a hug upon my asking what the purpose of one was. I never felt anything like that before."

She stopped for a moment and kept speaking. "Then today I found myself missing the times I spent with everyone at the party. The Getter Team has been very accommodating. When I visited Asuka today I wanted to hold onto that feeling. I have never been in very many social situations before and did not expect anyone to care about me outside of NERV." Rei finished.

"Right. So we've got Shinji with his father being the furthest thing from a father, Asuka with not being able to pilot her EVA despite her skills with it, and Rei, a clone, whose never been able to socialize outside of NERV. Is that all correct?" Misato asked. All three of the Children nodded.

"Dammit. I wish we could've talked about this before the Angels were all gone. Be that as it may, Rei's expected back at base soon. Come on, let's go there. Best not keep anyone waiting." Misato said.

"Remember while we're at HQ this conversation never happened until we're in the clear again." Misato said and the three Children nodded as she led them all away from the beach.

/

Shinji deserved to know the truth, Ritsuko figured as Kaworu certainly did not deserve his fate, Angel or not. He seemed human enough to her, after all.

Shinji entered the chamber and immediately his jaw dropped as he stared ahead, walking towards the vats containing the spare bodies of Rei.

He wasn't alone it seemed, as Misato entered the scene, pointing her pistol at Ritsuko. Then two more entered as Rei and Asuka walked in. Asuka was stunned while Rei was stoic looking as usual despite being around so many copies of herself.

/

"_For all your talk of dreams, you killed Michiru in cold blood!"_

Ryoma heard the words he yelled to Professor Saotome so long ago in his head and exhaled. He was more tired than he'd let on, the energy tracking down Kaji and saving him from the assailants taking a bit more out of him than he'd want to admit. Confronting the man who'd set him down the path of Getter Robo was the last thing he'd care to do today if he could help it.

They'd seen what Kaji had suspected and it hadn't been pretty. No doubt NERV would know someone had been snooping around but at this point it didn't matter. They had what they needed.

But now they'd dealt with a new Angel and the return of the Dinosaur bastards. And on top of that a second Angel had attacked. Thankfully, Unit 01 and Shinji were there once again to stop the threat. That said, it made Ryoma uneasy. Any closer to whatever Angel NERV kept in hiding and it could've been catastrophic.

Once Shin Getter was repaired and refueled, Hayato himself led Ryoma, and Go back down to the source of the Angel they'd detected. Even if this particular life-form was still, the mission was not over. There was something else. Multiple life signs that Shin Getter seemed to be drawn to. The Getter moved on its own, slightly deviating from the original course.

"Shin Getter wants to improvise!" Hayato warned as the white Getter focused on a group of smaller lifeforms on the monitor.

"It's gonna kill them all! Dammit, Hayato!" Ryoma tisked.

"No. We can swim through the metal with Shin Getter." Go said as Ryoma blinked. It was true. The Getter was – flowing through the steel structures and corridors, leaving each structure intact as it passed.

"This is the only way to get by NERV's security. An obvious break in would bode ill for us." Go clarified.

"Then – lead the way, Shin Getter." Hayato said.

/

Shin Getter 2's head rose through the ground and several alarms were immediately set off, the sounds of bulkheads slamming shut as they tried to cut off the immediate room.

_"Shin Getter Robo?!"_ Dr. Akagi yelled as she saw the white armored robot's head gaze at her.

The Doctor stood next to Misato and the three Children, Shinji and Asuka looking around the room in shock. Then they all looked to the white Super Robot that looked around the room with its own gaze as its large head was the only thing able to fit in the room.

_"All right Dr. Akagi, we're just here to see what dirty laundry NERV's got, and what the hell they're planning."_ Ryoma's voice spoke up from within the Getter.

"Yeah Rits, time to come clean. What the hell's an EVA? What's with all the copies of Rei? And why is does Shinji think Unit 01 is his mother?" Misato asked.

"That's because it's true – Evangelion Unit 01 houses the soul of - Yui Ikari." Ritsuko said, closing her eyes as she started to shake.

"Then Unit 02 really is my mother-?!" Asuka's eyes widened as she kicked Ritsuko in the leg.

"Dammit! I thought Mom went crazy for all those years! But you put part of her in Unit 02?! My mother! And you didn't tell me!?" Asuka looked furious, clawing at Dr. Akagi as Rei got in front of her, stopping her from striking Ritsuko.

"Asuka, pleasestop. This is the only source of reliable information we have at the moment." Rei said, keeping the angry girl away as Misato and Shinji both helped intervene.

"My mother KILLED HERSELF! You had NO REASON to keep that from me!" Asuka roared. "Why?! Why didn't we know!? . . . Why didn't we know?!"

"Asuka. . . . " Shinji said, pulling a hand on her shoulder.

The yelling stopped as she shook and grabbed the front of Shinji's shirt, clutching to him to both keep herself between him and Doctor Akagi and secondly for someone to hold onto.

Rei took the chance to ask another question.

"Dr. Akagi, what are these . . . duplicates of me?" Rei asked as several carbon copies of Rei Ayanami floated in a giant cylinder full of LCL liquid.

A large circular orange vat made up a large part of the room, several still, but laughing and statuesque forms of Rei Ayanami in the glass aquarium. The Rei clones were more than enough to investigate NERV's underbelly if the Getter Team played their remaining cards right.

"I - " Dr. Akagi's eyes widened as Rei looked her in the eyes with determination.

The alarms kept blaring and Misato frowned.

_"Talk now, or leave with us and talk later!"_ Hayato's voice was heard as a side ladder deployed from Shin Getter's head.

"Kids, you go on. I'll get Ritsuko." Misato said, giving the three a serious glare.

Shinji gulped and looked to Shin Getter 2, Hayato poking his head and upper torso out of the large machine's open canopy.

"You kids better be good at hide and seek in small places, because these cockpits are about to be cramped." The man said with a brief smirk despite the situation.

Rei looked to the copies of herself and then turned, the first to board as Asuka and Shinji followed.

"Now. Talk." Misato said as she pointed her pistol to Ritsuko's back.

"No! Kill me! I don't want to live like this anymore! You'd be - doing me a favor." Ritsuko screamed and Misato frowned, letting the pistol arm hang loose as she slapped her former roommate with the other.

"No. I won't kill you. You still need to answer a lot of questions, and I'm not going to just kill a friend." Misato said. "Now let's move!"

"That's right. A much crueler fate awaits you, Doctor Akagi." Hayato said and his gaze froze the blood in her veins.

Ritsuko looked terrified but complied as she ran to the ladder of Shin Getter 2, helped by Hayato into the canopy as Misato followed.

"These copies are for Commander Ikari's master plan. I want to destroy them – as revenge! Against him! Against SEELE!" Ritsuko said, holding up a detonator as the open cockpit sealed shut.

"Not yet. First I want everyone in this Getter securely. I didn't think Major Katsuragi would bring the Children along. Then we'll talk about how we're leaving." Hayato said as he pointed to a solid metal ladder behind his chair leading down to the other Get Machines making up Shin Getter 2.

"Major Katsuragi, go down two levels to the Eagle Unit. I think you'll like our little surprise party. And you kids as well. There's enough for Dr. Akagi and I to talk about up here." Hayato said as he pressed himself further in the seat to allow the three children to crawl over him to the ladder.

"Rei." Go said with a smile as the girl stopped on the second level. Rei lept off the ladder and walked around to the front of the seat.

"You. I remember you. Go Ichimonji." The girl said and Go nodded stoically.

"Good to see you again, Rei Ayanami. How are you?" Go asked.

"Despite the state of things I am well." Rei said casually as Go nodded to her. Both smiled faintly as they were both accustomed to relative silence.

"Asuka, keep going. I shall stay up here with Go." Rei said and helped Shinji down into the cockpit of Shin Eagle. Then she stood behind Go's chair and looked around the interior of the Bear Unit's frame.

Misato was quick to move down the ladder and couldn't believe it as she saw the disheveled man in the small space, the informant giving her a smirk with his laid back but strong eyes.

"Hey there, Misato." Her lover said and she let go of the ladder to fall on him.

"Kaji!?" Misato whispered and embraced the spy. Shinji was quick to move out of the way as Asuka was also moving fast to join Misato in the hug. Ryoma yelled at the multiple new presences in the Eagle's cockpit.

"Dammit! Too many people down here! Hayato, I'm cutting controls to Eagle so we don't accidentally break apart if somebody presses the wrong lever!" Ryoma yelled.

Kaji groaned as Misato's hug was both strong and tender. And crushing his waist. While Asuka's was a vice grip around his upper chest and neck.

"Shinji! He's alive! K-" A hand was put on Asuka's mouth as Kaji managed to put a finger to his lips.

"Sensitive information, Pilot. Dr. Akagi still thinks I'm dead." The man said with a knowing smirk before he was cut off from Misato's lips pressing on his own.

"Geez! At least ask for some space before you start going at it!" Ryoma whispered, standing against the side of the Eagle's chair so that Kaji could sit in it, Misato on his lap. Moving also give Asuka and Shinji a space to stand against the chair.

"I'm just glad he's OK." Asuka said as she blinked and wiped her eyes. "Thank goodness, Kaji. But really – is this really how adults greet each other in situations like these?"

/

"Copies of me." Rei said, looking to the orange tanks. "If we get rid of these, it will hinder Commander Ikari's plan." She said, looking to Ritsuko's face on the monitor.

"But – you're OK with that?! They're part of you! You're OK with _me_ – doing this?!" Ritsuko yelled.

"I am myself. Living as a single person. Not as a vessel for the Commander's whims. And I wish to be the last Rei Ayanami to be created in this way through his orders. You have the knowledge to make it happen. So I am fine with it." Rei said.

Hayato flipped open a switch in the cockpit of Shin Getter 2.

"Doctor Akagi, can you bypass NERV's security firewall? Given the recent attack by the Dinosaur Empire, they may be unsure just what happened here. We'll leave this area and NERV can think what they will of it. We're already so far along this path that SEELE and NERV will have to catch up to us." Hayato said, giving the control to Ritsuko.

On the other screen Misato nodded, pushing what looked like a man away from the view-screen.

"Wait a minute." Hayato said as Shin Getter 2's eyes looked to the vat of clones, extending its claw arm to the gathered copies of Rei Ayanami. The claw hand warped through the metal in the floor and made contact with the orange vats.

Hayato blinked at this development. "Rei - are you seeing all of this?" He asked.

"Commander Jin, Shin Getter says it can absorb them." Go said and looked to Rei for permission.

"Yes. The Getter may proceed. I trust whatever it wishes to do." The girl said and Go nodded.

"Do it, Shin Getter." He spoke out loud.

A green surge spread from the metal claw, filling the containers with bright light. Then they faded away as the Getter's eyes widened and the various screens and panels in front of Hayato blazed brighter as they started turning on all over Hayato's control panel. Then the entire assembly of vats and copies within the room were gone.

"It – absorbed the copies into itself?!" Ryoma blurted out and Hayato chuckled.

"Doctor Akagi, it seems that the Getter has it's own idea of how to clean up here. Now, let's finish what it started." The current pilot of the Getter suggested.

"Alright then." She flipped the switch and the explosion engulfed the area in a blossom of flames.

/

"The backup area is destroyed?!" Gendo heard Fuyutsuki ask, the elderly man containing his shock as he answered the call.

"I see. Moving forward we'll ensure Rei is away from any Evangelion combat at all times. Contact Major Katsuragi and inform her of this change. Both Doctor Akagi and The First are to be confined on base until further notice." Gendo said as Fuyutsuki relayed the orders.

"And we lock down any other entrances below. I don't know what SEELE used to hit us, but they won't do so again." Fuyutsuki added before hanging up the phone and looking to Gendo.

"So SEELE makes its next move. First they eliminate our spy and now the backups of Rei are eliminated." The elderly man said.

"Perhaps. To ensure all outside factors do not interfere, perhaps it is time we sever all alliances with the Photon Labs. We're so close to the promised day, these other factions no longer matter. As long as we have the First, Third, and Unit 01, we may proceed." Commander Ikari spoke.

"Are you sure it's such a good idea to support what the Prime Minister is proposing?" The other man questioned.

Gendo kept staring ahead. "All obstacles must be removed from our path if we want to reach our goal."

"And the Children? How should we proceed with them?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"The self worth they feel piloting the Evangelion series will be enough. The Second Child especially. The Third is the same, wanting my approval even as he stays distant from me. And as for the First Child, Rei will comply with my orders." Ikari finished.

"Then soon. Soon we'll see Yui." Fuyutsuki said and for once, Gendo Ikari repeated him.

_"Soon we'll see Yui."_

/

Brocken and Ashura screamed as the ruins caved in, the deepest parts revealing a long chasm. Two gigantic green hands burst from the shadows and wrapped around both of them. And then they were met by the face of a gigantic ogre in black armor.

**"Who . . . dares?!" **The warrior giant whispered, voice sounding strained from a long slumber.

"W-we are Baron Ashura and Count Brocken!" Count Brocken was first to speak. "We are here under the orders of the great Doctor Hell!" The Count finished.

The green skinned giant looked surprised and stood taller, revealing a second face on the stomach, the face of a wise looking sage with a long white beard. He looked surprised as he regarded Baron Ashura.

"You are Tristan. And Isolde. Why are you joined as one like this?" The being asked, the creature's torso turning from side to side so the face could view Ashura's form with both of its eyes.

"W-what!?" Baron Ashura exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Baron Ashura, you know who this is!?" Count Brocken asked with surprise.

Baron Ashura stammered, unable to respond.

"That patchwork human you call your ally is our Mycenae Empire's Tristan and Isolde! The two guardians we sealed away to awaken our armies!" The gigantic being stated.

"Now, headless man, bring me this 'Doctor Hell'. I would have words with him."

/

/

/

/

/

As per the last chapter, it's EVA centric again and considering what's going on the story that's to be expected for the next few chapters. Also an author's note that this fic may be on a hiatus in a few weeks. I am busy with life stuff but will write more if there's time to do so. There are a few chapters after this one written but they also will need revision before positing.


	19. Stage 19: Fellow

Koros45 doesn't own Getter Robo, Mazinkaiser, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 19: [Fellow]

"Getter Ray Research is banned?!" Kouji yelled as Doctor Yumi finished delivering the news to the gathered crowd in the Photon Labs. They were in a meeting area, the padded and comfortable couch a reprieve from the jarring news.

"That's right. It seems in addition to the Dinosaur Empire returning, the political landscape has our hands tied as well. Now that means that Shin Getter and any other Getter Robo running on Getter Rays is not allowed on this property." Yumi said with a serious look.

"Then Getter Dragon - and Black Getter – both of em' gotta go too?! That's a major chunk of our fighting force!" Boss realized and Yumi nodded.

"That's right, Boss. Anything running on Getter Rays needs to either be deactivated or moved out of the Photon Labs within a day. The Japanese Government wants to do this for a few reasons. It's believed that Shin Dragon can track Getter Rays. Therefore the existence of them in Japan could draw out the monster far sooner than we initially predict. As as for the second reason, the Government has always been hesitant with Getter Rays ever since Musashi's sacrifice in New York City. That much collateral damage overseas was not a problem during the Moon Wars, as Getters were used exclusively in space and on the Moon." Yumi finished.

"But now that the fight's on Earth, the Government decided Getter was too dangerous." Benkei added.

"And what about Photon Power? Is that next on the chopping block? Mazinkaiser may have gone berserk once before but they'd be idiotic to deprive Japan of both Shin Getter and Mazinkaiser." Kouji stated.

"Since Mazinger Z was seen as such a hero to the people of Japan and the world, the Government states that Great Mazinger and Mazinkaiser can still be used. However, both you and Tetsuya are forbidden to use them until the Government deems you are not potentially dangerous to the people. And of course, any conflict in a majorly populated area is strictly prohibited." Professor Yumi concluded.

"I can't believe this! I bet this is all Gendo Ikari's fault! He's just sore that I embarrassed him in front of his staff!" Kouji yelled.

"You were correct about Mazinkaiser's berserk rampage, Kouji. Even if it did stop Unit 01's own frenzied state, the repairs to the city from its Fire Blaster were extensive. We're lucky nobody died in that incident." Yumi said with a hard line in his voice.

"So we're basically at half power now, especially with Great Mazinger gone." Kouji said and Yumi nodded. "It seems that's how things are."

"Damn you, Gendo Ikari!" Kouji yelled, slamming his fist into the table and gritting his teeth.

"What the hell are we supposed to do if Shin Dragon attacks now!?" Kouji wondered.

/

Shin Getter 2 landed on the surface of the Tower and Kaji lept out, running a hand through his ponytail.  
"Glad to be back among the dead." He joked before giving a wink to Misato.

"You better treat him right." Misato said, giving Hayato a serious glance.

Hayato laughed. "He'll be fine. A dead man won't need to worry about any enemies."

"Still, staying near Antarctica is a bad omen considering Second Impact. And my father's own death too." Misato said, holding up a finger. "I'm serious. Please be careful." She said and Kaji closed his eyes and grinned.

"SEELE and NERV both think I'm dead. I'll just lay low until Commander Jin here says otherwise. Besides, you're the one that has to deal with Shin Dragon on top of the Angels, Dr. Hell, and NERV's own Commander." Kaji said.

"Don't remind me. All that on top of the Dinosaur Empire." Misato said with a frown and looked to Hayato. "I guess I'm playing for your team now, Commander Jin, but remember I'm still with NERV until this is over. Then I want to see the day the Children can move on with their lives."

"Fine with me. I look forward to working with you, Major Katsuragi." Hayato said and they shook hands.

"I still think we could keep the Children here. Commander Ikari wouldn't be able to find them. And he needs Shinji and Rei for his project." Kaji said.

Hayato was quick to refute.

"No. Gendo Ikari can come here quickly if NERV grants him the reach. And there were Stilva fighters in the area not affiliated with my Tower Base – I suspect sent by SEELE. As hard as it is to accept, the Children should stay in Tokyo – 3 until we clean up NERV's mess along with Dr. Hell and Saotome." Hayato finished.

"Well in that case, good luck." Kaji said.

"And what about the Photon Labs?" Misato asked.

"I predicted NERV would try and shut them down with politics. And that's confirmed to be the case." Hayato said. "We've already launched Great Mazinger into space for some repairs and strengthening. Additionally, Getter Robo Go's plasma reactor and systems are getting a complete overhaul. It will keep the same plasma energy reactor but the equipment will expand. We're going to call it Neo Getter now."

"I see, a deterrent in case Getter Rays are banned considering Shin Dragon can track them." Misato said and Hayato nodded.

"That's right. As long as we don't use Getter Rays as a power source, we'll still have a Getter on hand."

"And what of Mazinkaiser?" Kaji asked.

"I had Kouji hide Kaiser Pilder in case anything dangerous happens. Mazinkaiser has been fully recharged but it's a limited supply considering just how much we need to power it – the lab wasn't built to make a Mazinger of that size constantly battle ready." Hayato explained. 

/

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei all clung to Ryoma Nagare's back for dear life as he fell out of the Getter Eagle craft flying above. Shinji and Asuka screamed while Rei said nothing, clutching around Ryoma's neck with white knuckles. They landed from a height of at least twenty feet and all grunted as Ryoma nailed the landing with a grin on his face, legs slightly quivering.

As soon as Ryoma had recovered from the landing and his passengers had gotten off, he fell over on his back and sighed.

"You kids want to do that again?!" He laughed, taking a breath before doing some stretches.

"I think I will instead see if I need to – " Rei began, covering her mouth as her red eyes widened.

Shinji had fallen over and Asuka tried to stand above the other two and stopped, slumping over as soon as she'd attempted a triumphant pose with her hands on her hips.

"THAT was your plan to get us back to Tokyo – 3?! Jump out of Eagle with us?!" Asuka breathed and Ryoma laughed.

"Oh come on! Like you haven't risked your life over something dumber than that!?" He rebuked.

"Still . . . after that we all need rest." Shinji said, slumping over onto the concrete sidewalk and covering his head with crossed arms as he tried to relax.

"Yes . . . I feel the same. Now that I am no longer . . . expendable I feel more vulnerable." Rei said, quickly breathing for a moment to recover her composure.

"Well at least we didn't puke." Asuka said, lying down on her back, looking up at the sky.

"And what about the others?" Shinji asked.

Ryoma smiled. "Well, Hayato, Misato and Kaji are talking about Hayato's next ridiculous plan. And Go is joining us with Doctor Akagi." Ryoma said.

The Bear craft of Shin Getter Robo flew by, Go and Ritsuko leaping out far closer to the ground, the craft flying away to re-join the Eagle and Jaguar Get Machines.

"I see. Therefore we will all return to NERV together with Doctor Akagi." Rei answered.

"Yeah. That way we all have an alibi. The three of you did karate training with me and Ritsuko observed to see if your pilot scores reflect this training." Ryoma said.

"Still . . . after Nagisa's . . . death." Rei began, putting a hand on Shinji's shoulder. " . . . I doubt this excuse will be enough."

"Oh don't be so negative, Rei! With Doctor Akagi vouching for us, we'll be fine!" Asuka said.

"And what about Section Two?" Rei asked. "Mr. Ryoji was lucky you and Go were there. I have no doubt that they are watching us."

"Well it's true Hayato's been making sure we're operating with as much privacy as possible." Ryoma said. "But still, I doubt that Gendo Ikari would just let us do whatever we please. I hope that Hayato's current plan is as underway as it can be."

"Then let us proceed." Rei said, helping up Shinji and then Asuka.

"That's right! Remember, Shinji! This is the last time I'll see you for a little bit so – don't do anything stupid!" Asuka warned.

"Seems like somebody's worried." Ryoma said with a smirk and Asuka glared at him.

"Oh, shut up! I just won't be around to supervise him is all!" She yelled.

"And he won't be around to clean up after you either!" Ryoma shot back.

"Quiet! I don't need you both arguing about me! I'll be fine!" Shinji yelled and looked over to Rei. "Besides, Rei will be at HQ starting tomorrow." He reasoned.

"Well at least someone I trust will be there with you then. Wonder-girl - you'd better make sure Commander Ikari treats Shinji fairly." Asuka said, glancing at Rei who gave her a nod.

"Well it's about damn time!-" Ryoma said, patting Shinji on the back as the boy winced.

"-The three of you are finally getting along!" He finished and Asuka let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes. We aspire to function similar to a Getter Team now." Rei said with a slight smile. "Assisting one another will only serve to help all of us. And talking to one another about our problems has been most fruitful." She added.

"That's why I wanted to train the three of you. And I'm glad it paid off." Ryoma said with a proud smile. "So don't be embarrassed. He'd do the same for you if he was in your shoes." Ryoma said and Asuka snorted.

"I suppose I should be grateful for them. And of course they're grateful for me as well, right?"

"Of course, Asuka." Rei said.

"Shinji - make sure you tell the First about rhetorical questions later, OK?" Asuka directed.

"Sure, Asuka." Shinji replied.

"Idiot! That was a rhetorical question too!"

"Sorry!"

Ryoma laughed as the two bickered, Rei watching them both with a melancholy smile. It was bittersweet for the girl, the two she was fond of arguing when they would be apart for some time now.

/ 

Misato returned at night to find Rei and Asuka were not in the common area. She only knew Rei was there due to some letters on the table and a note for Misato to write her own to Shinji. She sighed and went over some lines in her head as she held up the pen.

"Dear Shinji . . . " She said out loud, thinking of what to write him.

Then the door to Asuka's room opened and she poked her head out, looking awake as ever.

"Misato, you're writing him a letter for real?!" She asked, walking over to glance over Misato's shoulder.

"Good evening to you too, Asuka." Misato said with an annoyed glance.

"How was the meeting with Kaji?" Asuka asked and Misato frowned.

"Confidential for starters. And boring to be honest. You can only hear_ 'the fate of the world is depending on this' _so often until it gets boring."

"Well – I wanted to record something for Shinji. We've got his music player here, so we could bring it to him." Asuka reasoned.

"Hmm. That's a good idea. Especially given our new information. That could be a way to get past NERV's security." Misato mused. "Then let's begin."

"My letter is finished as well." A quieter voice said from within Asuka's room and Misato paused.

"Asuka, I thought for sure you'd make Rei go in Shinji's room." Misato said, elbowing Asuka.

"I didn't ask Shinji, so it's not my call to make. Besides, we're friends now." The redhead said and Misato blinked.

"Huh? I thought you had a vendetta against everyone. And you certainly didn't ask Shinji his opinion when you took his room for yourself."

"W-well obviously things are different now! I don't want Rei having to sleep in that cramped room. She's our guest. Now let's see what you wrote." Asuka said, switching gears to look at Rei's letter.

Misato frowned and wanted to bring up to Asuka that she was _her_ guest first and foremost when Asuka burst out laughing.

"You asked THEM for advice?!" Asuka chuckled as she'd scanned the first few lines of Rei's letter.

"Yes. Shinji considers them role models so I did not think this would be a bad idea." Rei answered.

"But – come on! If you show up to his place and he TAKES this advice – you'd better be ready!" Asuka said.

Misato scowled. "What's the matter with it!?" She demanded, reading the first few lines and then paused.

"I need a beer." She said, leaving the letter to grab a Yibisu and try and forget what she'd just read.

/

"That's the whole story for me." Asuka said as she looked to Rei. "That's why I can't sleep."

"You found some happiness and now it has been taken from you. Regrettably I am not Shinji. I cannot recreate this happiness for you the same way he would."

"I was really looking forward to just – him holding me tonight. But – that didn't happen. It made the dreams easier the other night. No nightmares."

"I do not mind holding you again. If that is alright with you."

"_Again_? What do you mean by that, First?" The Second Child asked.

"At the Photon Labs – you called out for your mother in your sleep. And you were crying. I put an arm on your shoulder and you moved towards me. Perhaps you mistook who I was but it did not bother me." Rei clarified.

"No way – I don't believe you! That didn't happen."

"Then believe what you want. Regardless I am still willing to help you sleep." Rei said.

Asuka blinked. She'd never considered Rei to be close at all. And it was a bold accusation. Still, Asuka's pride wanted to teach Rei a lesson.

"Well then, First. Let's see if you measure up to the Invincible Shinji.. I hate the break it to you but this is nothing-" Asuka began but paused as Rei was quick to embrace her and lean back against the bed, bringing Asuka down with her.

"-!" Asuka made a sound akin to a surprised grunt. Rei's arms worked quickly to claim holds around Asuka's back as Rei's thighs did the same with her waist.

"I believe I am – _touched starved _as it is called. This is why I hypothesize I have been so quick to hug those who are comfortable with it. And it is a growing hunger. Forgive my straightforwardness in this matter. I merely want to see if this is sufficient."

"Hmph. I suppose I'll give my final verdict in the morning. Shinji didn't order you to do this?"

"No. I merely wish to help in any way I can. My Unit 00 is gone and I also hypothesize Commander Ikari will want me on NERV HQ at all times following tonight."

"Damn. Well now, first Shinji, then Unit 02, and then you. NERV's taking away all the reasons I bother sticking around." Asuka whispered.

"You can pilot Unit 02 tomorrow."

"That's true. But honestly – I'd rather not worry about fighting anything tomorrow. Not after all that's happened." Asuka said, surrendering to Rei's grip.

/

Rei could feel Asuka was shaking lightly and shifted so that the other girl could grab around her neck and upper back.

"Is that more comfortable?" Rei asked.

" . . . Yeah."

Rei put a hand on Asuka's head and lightly rubbed her hair, feeling just how long it was especially since they were in the dark room.

"Hey, Rei?"

"Yes?"

"There's something else I want to give Shinji. But – I can't do it tomorrow since I'll just be doing work stuff then."

"I see. What might that be?" Rei asked.

Asuka let go, standing up and walking away. The shuffle of her feet could be heard until the light turned on and Asuka faced away from her.

"Well – I have to show you what it is, First! That's the only way you'll get it right!" 

/

Morning came too early for Ritsuko. She groaned and rose from the NERV standard cot, wishing she was allowed to be home with her cats.

She usually was so detached from others but today Doctor Akagi felt the need to be around other people. Nagisa's death was the catalyst, she was sure of it. Even though the report officially said he was in fact an Angel, Ritsuko still felt sorry for him. He did not deserve to die, especially when he was compromised on the mission she'd been observing. She never did get to give him that check-up he'd agreed to.

Seeing Kaworu Nagisa so pale and worn out the other day was a reminder that the Children were run ragged by NERV's policies. With Shinji's constant whining, tears, and insubordination it was easy to dismiss it as immaturity. Doubly so when Asuka's superior attitude was added to the picture. But seeing a well-conducted boy like Nagisa just – collapse and be so distraught over a family situation he couldn't control made her remember that these were children, so perhaps Shinji and Asuka's behavior wasn't as unbelievable as she'd thought.

And again she had to remind herself that Kaworu had indeed been an Angel the whole time. Why then was it so difficult to see him as such? Misato's words of humans being the last Angel answered that fairly well. And given the last few Angel attacks, the majority of them wanted to communicate with humans, even if they'd ended up all resulting in mental trauma, grievous injury, or death in the worst case of the second Rei.

She stared across the room the third Rei and wished that her own grudge against the girl was not so great. Even after they'd returned to NERV HQ and Rei had been subject to several more tests, and a back up of the second Rei's memories, Ritsuko still had difficulties talking to the girl.

Gendo's hold on them both was that strong, she supposed. Her jealously at Rei was all due to him yet – now it was less so. Hayato's words to her as well as Ritsuko's increasing discomfort at Gendo Ikari's treatment of her added up quick. Now she was thinking of any excuse to avoid him later in the night. Luckily for her, she had one right in front of her.

Saying her name was easy. One syllable meaning the number zero. Something she could say in less than half a second. But acknowledging the artificial life form as an equal in a conversation was unacceptable to the logical side of Ritsuko's brain after all.

In a way, she had made Rei. She crafted her all to Gendo Ikari's specifications even down to the odd choice of giving her blue hair. Rei had been a thing rather than a person. The First Child. The test pilot of Unit 00 and Unit 01. The vessel of Lilith. All things that she had no say over. All things she was created to do. And all things that defined her even if the girl wished otherwise.

But the labels didn't just stick to Rei.

For NERV, Ritsuko Akagi was the doctor who understood the inner workings of the EVAs. To the Pilots she was simply the Doctor. To Maya she was the brilliant scientist. To Misato the old colleague and roommate. To Commander Ikari . . . the mistress.

Ritsuko looked at the data before her. Confidential information that only Commander Ikari had access to other than herself. It showed quite a few irregularities in Rei's current state. As with before there was increased thought patterns and a slightly fast heartbeat for the quiet girl. And that wasn't all.

Being the analytical doctor Ritsuko was, it didn't take long to figure out why.

Simply put, it was due to hormones.

"Rei, are you feeling any attraction to anyone?" Ritsuko finally asked, relieved she could retreat to logical science as a way to converse with the First child.

"Yes." Rei answered. Ritsuko frowned. It was none of her business what Rei thought or did in her free time. But still – the image of Gendo Ikari conversing happily with the shell left over from Yui Ikari's remains made her blood boil.

"_How dare Rei take it all for herself! How dare she take away the Commander's love! It should be mine!"_

"Well – as long as you're taking care of yourself, it shouldn't be a problem. Only a few days until the Scenario takes place after all." Ritsuko said out loud.

"Do not worry about that, Doctor Akagi. Regarding my affections, I do not wish to impede on their life." Rei stated.

_"What?! So she's not involved with the Commander?!"_ Ritsuko wanted to shout.

"Someone rejected you?" Ritsuko asked, suddenly intrigued at the detail.

"No. I simply did not wish to entertain the idea of being with them. It would - complicate things needlessly. Soon it will all be over. They may resent me if they knew what I do in the scenario. However in the end, nothing I say to them will matter."

Rejection. And the idea of being with someone. The words sounded too fresh. After all, if Rei had been involved with the Commander, Ritsuko would know about it, either though Rei's report or through scanning her body with the instruments she currently looked at. She wanted to hit herself when she realized just how little privacy Rei had in this room. And how little privacy or control she had in her entire existence once Ritsuko thought about it.

"You're sure about that? Rei, you might want them to know how you feel – even if it's too late to move on from that."

"My role will be complete once the Human Instrumentality Project ends. The Commander's plan will save the world. And then I will cease to exist." Rei stated. As she always had.

_'And here I am, angry at a fourteen year old girl that I helped synthesize. And she's going to stop existing in less than a week. Way to go, Ritsuko.' _Ritsuko thought of the irony.

"Rei . . . I want to run another check up on you later tonight. Is that acceptable?" She asked Rei, hoping that the girl would not object.

"Very well. I will return here at the allotted time."

"Good. I want to make sure you're fit as a fiddle, after all. We need to make sure our pilots are all healthy, especially after . . . the Fifth Child's death."

"I understand." Rei said and Ritsuko was at another loss for words.

Kaworu had been so straight-laced. Capable and strong, yet not meek or overbearing. No wonder Shinji idolized him so much and Asuka resented him. Yet he'd been too perfect. Now Shinji and Asuka were the only pilots left that would suffice. And she owed them at least a check-up before things went into motion.

"Doctor Akagi, are you alright?" Rei asked and the question floored her.

_The First, taking pity on me!?_

"Fine. Just tired. No one expected Nagisa to be the last Angel." Ritsuko said quickly, almost automatically.

"And as it stands we need to do a full psyche evaluation of Shinji. And of course Asuka's been incessant on seeing Unit 02 since this morning." Ritsuko finished, leaving out the verbal lashing Misato had given her earlier.

"Then I will take your leave. And offer you the same advice you gave me. The world will end soon, so do what you can while you have time to do so." Rei said as Ritsuko let her out of the status tube.

Ironic, certainly. But - not bad advice, Ritsuko had to admit. She was quick to leave, recording Rei's readings as they'd been before the Third Rei Ayanami was made. If Commander Ikari saw her readouts as The Second Rei's, then it would be smoother. It was thrilling to lie in the report. The Commander didn't read most of what was given to him and in this case it would be easy for him to ignore the usual numbers.

_"You're not worthy of sleeping with me, Gendo Ikari. Not anymore and not ever again."_ Ritsuko thought as she exited the room. 

/

"Really?! We need shots now?! Together like this?!" Asuka groaned as she fidgeted in the crimson plug suit.

Ritsuko smiled as she had gathered Asuka and Shinji right after Asuka had finished her first round of sync tests with Unit 02 now that Nagisa was dead.

"That's right. Since Nagisa was an Angel and controlled Unit 02 against Unit 01, I'm double checking both of you for any kind of contamination. And if your sync training was as good as you say, you both should have no problem with it." Ritsuko said as she prepared a syringe and a wad of cotton.

"Now I need your arms."

Asuka rolled her eyes and grimaced as she tried to free her right arm from the restrictively tight plug suit.

"I just wanted to talk to Unit 02 but I only really started to get synced with it. So you'd better be grateful I came all this way! Third-! Hold my wrist so I can get my arm free. But don't look while I do it!" Asuka said with a blush.

Shinji looked the other way, daintily grabbing her wrist with his right hand and let her struggle pulling her arm free of the plug suit. He was also blushing and Ritsuko wanted to comment on it. Giving their current situation, the hedgehogs had become very close indeed. Even if that mean they were jabbing each other with several spines at the moment.

Asuka pulled a final time and her bare arm and shoulder flew out of the plug suit, Shinji holding onto a limp sleeve Asuka was quick to yank out of his grip. "Well well, Ikari. Good to know you're not always a pervert!"

Then she looked to Ritsuko.

"Alright! Do it! I'm not afraid of a damn needle!" Asuka boasted.

A quick stab as the syringe sunk into her arm and then she was all done. She winced quickly but put on a brave face.

"Now I'll need your arm, Shinji." Ritsuko said, sighing as Asuka already took initiative to yank on Shinji's arm.

"H-hey! I'm not ready!" Shinji yelled out.

"Well somebody's got to make sure you're timely!" Asuka shot back as she pulled on his wrist and he staggered forwards with a yelp.

"Any day now, Children." Ritsuko said with a tired smile.

"Ugh! Fine! Your arm, Ikari!"

"O-oh. Thanks." Shinji said as Asuka held his sleeve so he could pull his own right arm free.

Ritsuko injected Shinji and he winced, Asuka grabbing him around the waist as his wrist twitched from the injection.

"Hold still, Ikari! You're a man, after all!" She shouted, holding him still.

"A man yes – a man _in pain_." Shinji breathed as Ritsuko removed the needle and gave him a band-aid.

"Well that wasn't the worst thing in the world, now was it?" Ritsuko asked as Asuka looked at her, annoyed.

"You alright, Third?"

"Y-yeah. Fine. You can let go now."

Asuka blinked and her face turned red as she removed her arms and turned around, shoving her arm back into the plug suit.

"Well thanks, Doctor Akagi!" Asuka said with no gratefulness in her voice. "Now I can sync with Unit 02 again, right?"

"Sorry Asuka, but the agent needs time to filter through your body. EVA Unit 02 might be contaminant free now, but you're not. It'll take a few hours for it to flush from your system.

The girl's face turned into one of scorn and Ritsuko stepped back and braced for the girl to scream at her. Yet it didn't happen. Asuka simply gripped Shinji's wrist and dragged him behind her as she walked away in a huff. Shinji stopped resisting and gave Ritsuko a wave before he was pulled around a corner.

Ritsuko sighed and wondered how she'd be able to last the rest of the night. Between the Children, Commander Ikari's expectations regarding Unit 00, and on top of that the call he'd likely give her for a full report, it all was one big headache.

Did the Getter Team ever have to worry about this level of nonsense? She wondered.

/

Asuka let loose a torrent of multicultural swears mixed of German, English, and Japanese once they were far away from Doctor Akagi's location.

"Asuka . . . . " Shinji looked disappointed and the other pilot decided to let it go.

Asuka finished ranting and found her NERV locker, opening it. She reached into the top and passed Shinji a small bag.

"By the way Ikari, you left this junk all over your room. I hope you don't lose it here – I won't be around to clean up your messes on base." Asuka said and grit her teeth.

"R-right." Shinji responded.

/

Dammit. Now it was hard to act mad at him when they were all hurting over something. Asuka let go of the bag and Shinji caught it. It had been the second time she'd been heated with him. She made a mental note to try and leave on better terms.

"Hey Third, take care of yourself." Asuka said, taking a breath and giving him a smile.

"You too Asuka. Give Misato and Pen Pen my regards." Shinji managed.

She put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, hoping it would convey what her words could not.

"Ow! Shot arm! Shot arm!" Shinji said.

Asuka let go and took a step back. "Sorry about that. And – I stormed off on you yesterday. That was – not fair to you. As much as I hate to admit it, I've been having a bad time since the party ended. It's no excuse but -"

"I understand. It's been – difficult." Shinji said and Asuka wanted to hug him as he looked to the ground in sorrow.

"Well – I'll see you soon. And – make sure you look at what's in the bag." She said as they said their goodbyes.

/


	20. Stage 20: Personal Hatred

Koros45 doesn't own Mazinkaiser, Getter Robo, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 20 : [She said; "Don't Make Others Suffer For Your Personal Hatred."]

"So . . . to conclude, you're terrified of using Unit 01 again after what happened?" Doctor Akagi asked.

Shinji nodded and Ritsuko gave him a smile. At least he'd given her a straight answer. That was one thing he had above his father. The meeting was also a convenient way to reconnect with Misato. Since Kaji's 'disappearance', tensions between the two had fallen slightly. Getting to know Shinji better as a person rather than a pilot might be a good start from where they were.

Since both he and her were confined to NERV HQ for the time being, it was all she could do to avoid going crazy from the lack of actual work to be done. Of course, Maya would want her to double check all of her work, although the prodigious Maya Ibuki didn't need Ritsuko looking over her shoulder. Maybe her kohai had impostor syndrome and needed the validation? But in any case the only things to do today were to check the Children for evidence of any Angel infection – which came up as negative – and check the EVAs for the same, and at the moment that was out of her hands. Which left Shinji's mental state the only thing Ritsuko could officially do until the Commander summoned her.

She could tell that the report was boring to Shinji, even as he'd shed a few tears over Kaworu. Once the boy's report was finished and her own analysis was wrapped up, Ritsuko looked to a bag in the middle of Shinji's bed.

"What's in the bag?" Ritsuko asked as Shinji sat against the spartan wall of his new room.

"Oh. Asuka gave me some of my stuff from Misato's since I'll be here for a while. My music player. A picture Misato gave me. And some notes and class work. Father's men wanted me to leave in a hurry so I didn't get time to clear out anything other than the clothes I'm wearing now." Shinji explained as he gave the doctor a slight smile.

"I'm surprised. Given how often she insults you, I wouldn't think Asuka would give you your things like that." Ritsuko said.

"Well that's her in a nutshell. She can't just say something. It either has to be obviously blunt or really . . . uh . . . the opposite of what she's saying." Shinji said, frustrated that the words didn't come to him.

"Yeah. Hey Doctor Akagi, can you let me read these myself?" Shinji asked.

"Of course. I'll give you your privacy, Shinji. Enjoy. And thanks for agreeing to see me here." The Doctor said and stood up, walking out of the room.

/

Shinji pulled out the first letter and started reading.

_"Dear Idiot Shinji._

_I am so glad that you left. It really is great not eating your cooking or hearing you play that cello. I am very happy that I deal with Misato's hangovers on my own now. And most of all, I really enjoy not sharing a bed with you by choice, you pervert."  
_  
The writing stopped and Shinji noticed some tears had hit the letter's main body. The writing resumed but it was sloppier.

_"I can't lie about this. I thought writing a sarcastic letter would be easy but it's not. Especially not when I'm translating to Japanese, so I'll be as blunt as possible even if Misato is sugar coating what I mean to say here. Even if it used to be fun to wind you up. Now I just miss you. And it's tough. I don't know what will happen to me now. Can't say much more. Misato's on the phone now. Angry about something. Probably Kaji if I had to guess._

_Make sure you listen to that music player. There are some really cool songs on there. I miss you but can't show it._

_See you soon._

_Asuka Langley Soryu."  
_  
Shinji dropped the letter and shook. It was something of _his_! Something he could keep! The passive response he'd given his father regarding his things in the past ignited a fire in him and he was trembling with frustration.

Asuka was going through hell and it was because of him. If he'd been stronger – then surely-

**No. **_You are strong. You are __**not**__ the problem. _Shinji stopped as his inner voice yelled louder now.

_**You**__ are the one who fights the monsters even if the greatest monster of them all is the one commanding you to do so. _He reaffirmed.

He set the letter on his desk and closed it, moving to the other ones.

_"Dear Shinji._

_I must apologize for this situation. It's been difficult to process things currently, but that's no excuse._

_Still, as your now former guardian, I feel responsible for you. I can't just let your father neglect you, after all. There's something at the end of this letter for you, but don't let that make you skip ahead. I miss you, and so does Asuka. She wants to reach out but her pride makes that tough. I think you finally got through to her when this happened. Whatever the reason for you leaving was, it won't stop us from trying to get you back._

_The Photon Labs and Getter Team want to thank you for your actions in Getter Liger in addition to your duties in Unit 01. They legally aren't allowed to send you anything so here's their wishes from me. Hayato even gave you praise and he's even crazier than Ryoma! Kouji and Sayaka complimented the two of you as well. I'm very proud of you both for making friends with them._

_The message is this: I suspect things will really kick into high gear in the next two days. There's more activity the old Getter Team's devices picked up and on top of that, I'm scheduled to be meeting with Professor Yumi regarding some changes with the Photon Power Lab's alliance with NERV. If that's the case, I'll try and give you some time to catch up with Asuka and Rei._

_I also feel I need to apologize to you regarding Kaworu Nagisa. I know that he and you were close. Even with my own vendetta against the Angels, it didn't make that order right. No one your age should have to deal with something like that and at the time I didn't see that._

_Thank you so much for being you. I miss you. Asuka sure won't clean up after me, and since you're gone and Kaji's who-knows where, that means I've let things go to the wayside at home. Pen-Pen is just fine with that, however._

_Keep going, Shinji. We're almost through this. With all my love,_

_Misato."_

Shinji felt a hot stinging in his eyes as he dropped the letter, brushing against the bag and knocking it over. The news was so good to hear, despite what had just happened. She'd likely been the one who suggested Ritsuko give him and Asuka shots together. Even if it had been brief, seeing her had been great. Shinji reflected to the time just about an hour ago and found that he had been all nerves then, but looking back to it, he'd felt great. He blinked when he realized Asuka was using as many excuses to hold him as possible without making it seem affectionate. Not that Ritsuko would care either way.

Shinji looked down to the letter and felt a powerful surge of hope through his body.

And again, it was something of his.

Shinji sighed and blinked. There was a third letter and he hastily tore it open to read its contents.

_"Greetings, Shinji._

_This is my first official letter written in hopes it makes the reader feel better. Therefore I hope it is to your satisfaction._

_I have been asked to write this transcribing the words of three members of another team. The first message I have been asked to convey is this 'Keep your head up!'._

_The second is this message 'It is almost over. This particular hell will end before you know it, so be strong!'._

_And the final phrase is one I do not understand. It was said to me as follows: 'if there is a hole, it is the job of a man to thrust into it!'._

Shinji blinked and exhaled in humor at Rei's innocuous paraphrasing. That had to be Ryoma. And Rei likely didn't understand the true meaning behind it. If Asuka read over it, she certainly didn't care to change it. Shinji kept reading.__

_Although I assume the person who spoke was joking, I am not sure myself as to if they were literal or not regarding this phrasing._

_Despite these messages, I would also like to speak to you on my own behalf. The other day was most pleasant despite the battles that took place. It surprised me that you and the Second Child were so close. You are kind and your absence is felt by your peers and even just your acquaintances._

_Soon I will no longer attend classes. And I must prepare for the next step in events. As such, now I have given the appropriate parties hugs and wished them well. Misato and Asuka were surprised at my actions. Still I am happy that I got to meet you, Shinji Ikari. You are the one who showed me my smile._

_With love,_

_Rei Ayanami"_

Shinji wound up with a smile despite his tears. He set the three letters on the desk, arranging them as though they were not important. If NERV staff thought they were just trash, they'd likely not pay attention to what they said.

Then the music player. Shinji plugged it in and was shocked. There was an extra track on it now.

He pressed play and hoped for the best.

_"Shinji, this is the best way to reach you without any red-tape getting your way." _Misato's voice said and Shinji's mouth fell open.

_"Hey! You got it working?! Let me say something now!"_

_"Asuka, you have one minute." _

_"Geez! Fine! Shinji. . . like I said, don't do anything like an idiot! Be careful and . . . take good care of Unit 02! And there's a line you have to get in if you want to kick your father's ass! Let Ryoma, Kouji and I get in a lick before you decide to flick him around with Unit 01 or something."_

_"Asuka . . . "_

_"And - please be safe. It's not the same without you around here."_

_"We're counting on you. And we'll be with you all the way from here on out." _Misato said.

_"For now I'm just trying to keep Asuka in my residence. As long as she's doing something for NERV, Commander Ikari can't take her away."_

_"That's right! That idiot thinks you're his slave just because he's your biological father! Well the next time I'm in Unit 02, I'll have some very strong words for him! He might even need a translator to understand just how badly I want him to suffer! If you take away our Invincible Shinji from us, we're not just going to let it slide."_

_"I agree . . . the changing circumstances dictate that Commander Ikari's plan is flawed at best and catastrophic at worst. Given how far I am integral to this plan, I will continue to operate as I have been. Yet . . . I will not follow his every whim. I am not his doll anymore."_

_"As you can hear, Rei and Asuka are both in support of us going against NERV's best interests at this point. I hope you've got your headphones in because otherwise we're all very very fired."_

_"Oh please, he probably expected a new song or something." _Asuka said.__

_"Noted. Well, that's it. Just take what we've said to heart. All of this will be over soon." _Misato finished and the message ended. 

/

The day had started in a hurry and Benkei was at a loss for words. Ryoma, Hayato, and Go still hadn't returned from the latest trip using Shin Getter and given the circumstances, that was very bad.

"We're going to need to cover for our departed Shin Getter Robo at this point." Benkei said with a frown as he looked to Gai.

"But with Kei still recovering, we-" Gai began.

Then the door opened and a woman clad in a padded white pilot suit saluted. She had sharp eyes and long red and frayed hair.

"Reserve pilot Sho Tachibana reporting, Sir!" The woman yelled with a serious tone and Benkei grinned.

"She's here to relieve Kei as the second pilot of Neo Getter." Benkei said.

"But can we really use Neo Getter effectively under these circumstances? Surely the Japanese government won't like that, even if it doesn't run on Getter Rays!" Gai asked.

Benkei frowned. "Let em' complain. It's never fixed anything for them before." He said. 

Benkei looked to a screen showing that Great Mazinger had exited Earth's atmosphere, it's pilder-less body strapped onto the Great Booster. It was sent up to the NISAR base for additional repairs and a new alloy Z coating.

"As Great Mazinger is now departed, we'll need to keep Mazinkaiser on standby as much as possible. Especially since the Japanese Government picked now of all times to render our Shin Getter inoperable." Benkei explained.

A screen opened up, displaying Ryoma, Hayato, and Go on three parts of the screen.

"Still Hayato. Good call on using Shin Getter while we did." Ryoma said. "Now we know what NERV's big surprise is. We'll just have to shut off Shin Getter until the right time presents itself. I don't think NERV or the government will find it if it's turned off."

"What did you see?" Benkei asked.

Hayato chuckled. "Given our current standing with the authorities, the information isn't enough to save us and put our foes in check all at once - yet. However from what Shin Getter Robo detected, NERV has an Angel in their basement."

Benkei looked confused and Go nodded.

"It would explain why the other Angels are drawn to NERV. And also why the Evangelion series is able to consume and absorb parts of the Angels in combat."

"So that's it? They got an alien under wraps?" Kouji asked, scratching his head.

"Not just that. There's also Rei's situation." Go said. "A series of clones. Now whittled down to one copy per her request."

"So NERV's cloning people and using alien biology to make the EVAs?" Kouji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. The frustrating thing is – I can't figure out how ANY of this has to do with the Human Instrumentality Project." Hayato said with a smirk.

"They could just be a means to an end?" Sayaka suggested. "What even is this Project, anyways?" She asked.

"Well - " Hayato began. "An evolved state of humanity where they all merge into a single collective. Why NERV and SEELE want this is beyond me."

"But – how would they even do that?" Boss asked.

More shrugs. Professor Yumi cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Kouji found some back-up files in Kaiser Pilder when we synced the recovered Hover Pilder to it. I read through them and it seems Doctor Kabuto left quite a few important things there before he died."

"Well?! What did you find!?" Kouji asked, irritated at the mention of his grandfather's death.

"Well for starters . . . your mother was an associate of Shinji's own mother. And both of them knew about this 'Human Instrumentality Project.' Doctor Kabuto even included information about this SEELE group in some encrypted notes. I only was able to access them since he'd given me his permission to refine and research Photon Power." Professor Yumi said.

"Now we keep this information to ourselves here. As tempting as I know it is to reach out to the EVA pilots, that will only make their situation worse at the moment." The doctor said and Kouji gulped.

"Now we get to the more complicated part of this story." Yumi said and Hayato nodded on the screen.

"We just need to wait a little longer. Once NERV and SEELE make their move and we expose them, we'll be able to speak with the Children." Ryoma said. "Understood?"

"Yeah. It's just so daunting when _all three_ of you are so tight-lipped about it." Kouji said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well Kouji, this particular bit of history might be personal for you. If you'd like I can tell you in private." Professor Yumi said.

"Personal?" Kouji asked and looked over to Sayaka and Boss.

"You two mind if I hear this myself?" Kouji asked and Sayaka shook her head.

"Nah, Kabuto. It's your history. And I wouldn't wanna hear stuff that your gramps only wanted you to hear." Boss seconded.

"Thanks guys. Then I'll hear you out, Professor Yumi."

"And you understand I will have to communicate this information with Hayato?" Yumi asked Kouji.

"Yeah. I just don't want Shiro overhearing is all. If it would upset me, I can assure you it would upset him." Kouji whispered. "And – if it's that personal, I appreciate your proposal."

Yumi looked to Hayato and nodded. "Then, Commander Jin, I'll leave this group to you. We'll talk later about the secret of the Kaiser Pilder."

"Then I'll hear from you later, Professor. Kouji." Hayato said as Professor Yumi put a hand on Kouji's shoulder and led him out of the main hall and into his private office. 

/

"That concludes my report regarding the First, Second, and Third Child, Commander Ikari." Ritsuko finished and the Commander was silent for a moment.

"Unit 00's reconstruction has begun. It should arrive in Japanese airspace within a week since we already have the most important parts here." Gendo said. "But that hardly matters now."

"Yes . . . soon it will be over." Ritsuko said.

"Now . . . I would like your full report, Doctor. Tell me everything. Thoroughly." The Commander said as he turned to his bed.

"About that – I was applying a disinfectant to the Children earlier and don't want you to be contaminated. NERV can't function without it's Commander, after all."

"I have taken the necessary precautions. Your full report." He repeated, a hard line in his voice.

Ritsuko swallowed and prayed that it would be the last time she'd humiliate herself so. Despite her earlier confidence that she'd had a way out, Rei's check-up would have to wait. 

/

"Yui Ikari. She was one of the big brains behind the EVA project. She consulted with Doctor Kabuto before joining in on the project and was close friends with Nishiori."

Yumi pressed a button, projecting an image of three women all wearing labcoats and smiling. The first was his mother, Nishkiori Tsubasa. A woman with the same mischief in her eyes and some sideburns of her own. The next was Yui Ikari. Shinji's mother, with his same soft features and gentle posture. The third was a mystery to Kouji but her red rimmed glasses and humorous smirk set her apart from the other two. The three were about the same height, with Yui being the tallest.

"She worked with your mother and one Mari Makinami before she joined the EVA project. Makinami went with her to work on the EVA project, but it seems Yui stayed in contact with Nishkiori shortly before she disappeared."

"But – how come that's personal to me?" Kouji asked.

"Because the same group that Yui Ikari was so afraid of – the same group that Nishiori told Juuzo Kabuto about – they didn't just target Yui." 

"So they – came after my mother?" Kouji asked.

"Yes. Juuzo's notes stated that Yui Ikari vanished in mysterious circumstances – he wasn't privy to how or why. But Nishkiori was another story. She had been raising you while Kenzo worked on perfecting Great Mazinger. Seeing the devastation of Second Impact as well as this shadow group targeting his family, Doctor Kabuto started work on Mazinkaiser."

"So she knew my mother was in danger, but didn't say anything?" Kouji asked.

"Juuzo believes that Yui feared for her own life. Speaking out to anyone could have put Shinji in danger as well, and prompted this SEELE group to target more people than just herself."

"But still - If she'd said something, my mother might still be alive-! Shiro and I – we wouldn't have to grow up the way we did." Kouji said, closing his eyes.

It was late. Far too late once Professor Yumi finished the yarn he'd told Kouji. It seemed the Kabuto family history had been a bit more complicated than he'd thought. And that was surprising considering Kouji's father had done enough to make things confusing when he seemingly re-appeared from the dead with Tetsuya and Jun at his side.

"Knowing this is difficult, I know." Yumi said and Kouji looked up at him with a smile.

"Well it happened a long time ago, right? I was just a kid when it happened. Holding a grudge with the dead won't lead anywhere." Kouji reasoned.

"Still – you understand the implications this carries?"

"You mean that both Doctor Hell and my Grandfather had some sway over the EVA project – or at least what the EVA project would become?" Kouji asked.

"Not just that. Also the power that this SEELE group holds. I don't think even Gendo Ikari could influence political policy so far as to ban Getter Ray research in these labs. Only SEELE could move the Japanese Government to reach such a rash decision in so short a time."

"That's true. And if they've just been waiting all this time to act against us – that means they don't care about keeping the world safe." Kouji said.

"From what Doctor Kabuto's notes said, they're a death cult. They seek only the end goal of Human Instrumentality."

"And I don't suppose we know who any of them are?" Kouji asked.

"No. Hayato has some guesses, but that's all they are. They're a well kept secret. Juuzo only knew about them because Yui told him and Nishiori in person." Professor Yumi finished.

"Damn." Kouji said and scowled. "What a bunch of cowards! The Earth is being torn apart by man made disasters, and on top of that, Shin Dragon! And they just want to – combine all of us into some kind of singular being? That's not going to solve any problems!" Kouji yelled.

"According to them, it will. They don't care about the Invaders. They only care about this end goal. Hayato's own intelligence confirmed this." Yumi said.

"SEELE, huh? I bet they're one reason why Grandfather went into hiding when he made Mazinger Z and later made Mazinkaiser." Kouji said and Yumi nodded.

"It wasn't just the threat of Doctor Hell that kept him on his toes. Your Grandfather was brilliant. Brilliant enough to know he couldn't live a carefree life if he wanted to live long."

"Then you were right. This just got way more personal." Kouji said, standing up and frowning. "Especially if Unit 01 is Shinji's mother - _than she is still alive_ and knows about all of this!"

"Kouji – please don't -" Professor Yumi began.

"Obviously I know I can't just tell Shinji about this, or drag Unit 01 out of the Geofront demanding answers." Kouji reasoned. " - But I also want to request we don't tell Shiro about this either. Not until it's over. Please, Doctor." Kouji said, turning away from Professor Yumi.

"Of course, Kouji."

"Then let's be on our way. I want to hear what Hayato has to say and then I'm going to turn in."

Professor Yumi agreed and led Kouji out of the office as they headed out to see Commander Jin.

/

Rei Ayanami was surprised at the sight in front of her. She had entered the standard LCL container for monitoring and had waited there for about twenty minutes. Then the doors swung open and a blonde doctor staggered into the area, the doors closing shut as she got her bearings.

Doctor Akagi was . . . panting? The woman's normally calm face was scrunched up in frustration as she stormed into the room and threw a folder of documents at the far wall. She was hunched over, legs quivering as she struggled to compose herself.

"Damn that man." Ritsuko whispered as she tossed aside her jacket and made her way further into the area.

"Rei, are you ready?" Ritsuko asked once she'd taken a breath.

" . . . Yes. I am. Are you feeling well, Doctor?" Rei asked.

Ritsuko paused and injected herself with the same chemical she'd exposed the Children to. She was paranoid enough to think the Commander's ignoring of her safety protocol was that serious. Even if he just wanted a quick roll in the hay before the plan was set in motion.

"Fine. Just have some thinking to do. I've been seeing the wrong person, I realize." She smiled. "Maybe I do need to follow my own advice." Ritsuko said.

"Doctor Akagi . . . . I thought about what you have said. And I have a request to ask of you."

Ritsuko looked up to the girl in the LCL. Completely exposed. And completely at her mercy. Just like she'd been in the Commander's room as he'd silently vented his frustrations through his actions.

"What request is that?"

"Once this check-up is over, may I leave? I wish to visit a friend in the building."

_A friend?_

"Rei, you know that your own condition is important to maintain. I can't have you seeing the Commander at this time."

"I will not be seeing Commander Ikari."

"What? You mean . . . you don't want to visit him?"

"No. Unless I am ordered to. Rather, I request to see the Third Child instead."

/

"Shinji . . . can I come in?" He heard. It was a faint whisper, hardly audible. The time was one in the morning. And he hadn't been able to sleep at all. The voice was a nice reprieve. He was startled to say the least but it was far preferable to being by himself, listening to the recording on repeat.

"Yeah." Shinji breathed, wondering if he was being monitored.

Still, the door beeped with a proper entry code and the door opened before it shut soon afterwards. The sliver of light from the open door widened before trickling into darkness again.

Shinji heard even paced footsteps. Someone walked up to him and felt around the bed, putting a hand in his face before moving it to the top of his head.

"There you are. May I join you?" The voice of Rei asked.

"Rei-?! Yeah. That would be . . . nice." Shinji whispered.

"OK." The girl responded. He felt the covers move as Rei got in beside him. She was wearing some kind of pajamas and put her hands on his shoulders, giving them a squeeze. Then she pulled the covers back over the two of them.

"Rei, why are you here?" Shinji asked, even as she held him against her.

"Right now your emotional state is at a low point. Given Nagisa's death, Asuka and I agreed I would stay with you tonight. Is that – alright? – I could use the support as well."

"Y-yeah." Shinji stammered. "Hold on – Asuka_ agreed _to this?"

"Yes. She will be alright. Misato is looking after her. Given Commander Ikari's orders to keep us on base, this is the best situation." Rei whispered.

"I'm - glad you and Asuka care so much." Shinji stated and shook.

"Shinji, may I continue to hold you?" Rei asked.

Shinji answered with an action, wrapping his arms around her. Once his hold was firm, he could feel Rei shift her body so that they both rolled on their side.

"I want to hold you, Shinji." she directed, pushing up as to roll him on top of her.

"What?! But - I don't want to get in your personal space – like last time!" Shinji whispered back, panicking as the memory of his accidental fall on top of Rei came back, his shame grappling with his current feeling of bliss as Rei hooked her arm under his waist and started to succeed in turning him over.

"I appreciate your concern. Asuka in this case would say you are an idiot because you are_ 'missing my signals'_. However, I also do not understand what she means by this. Regardless, I do not mind.

"But – won't that be uncomfortable for you?" Shinji asked.

"This bed is small. We can lie on our sides but there's not much space. And additionally I find that I do not mind if my partner is on top of me. In fact I seem to enjoy it given the events of last night." Rei whispered.

"W-what happened last night?!" Shinji wondered, blushing heavily as Rei finished her maneuver, pulling him on top of her, holding him so that their bodies were more or less parallel to each other.

"Last night – Asuka was scared. So I stayed by her side and I listened to her." Rei said as she put a hand on the back of his head.

"I – I can't believe this. What made her change so much?" Shinji asked and Rei stroked his back.

"We did, Shinji. She was – glad to lower her barriers last night. However – she was quite skeptical at first."

"Skeptical of what?"

"My ability to be as good of a 'cuddler' as you, as she put it." Rei finished.

"Now, listen. I need you to hear listen, even as strange as it may seem at first." The First Child whispered.

"Y-your plan? OK. I'll listen, Rei."

"Very well." She said, whispering her goals into his ear. Shinji was admittedly less shocked about it than Asuka but then again she didn't run the risk of tripping any alarms if she shouted too loud.

Lilith and Adam. The Seeds of Life. The Black Moon. And how she fit into Gendo Ikari's plan. Shinji heard all of it. As well as Rei's own plan in response.

"So – you want to play along at first?" Shinji asked her.

"Yes." Rei said stoically."It is the only way The Commander will not know about it."

"So then – we – Asuka and I – have to play along as well?"

"Yes." Rei said again. "Although you will mostly act naturally as pilots if my intelligence regarding the Human Instrumentality Project is accurate."

"Well – that all sounds – pretty insane, but I trust you, Rei. You always have protected me ever since you swore you would. So I'll do whatever you need." Shinji responded.

"Than live." Rei said simply. "I do not want you or Asuka to see the other fall. After all, you two must be the start of everything again."

"The start-?" Shinji asked.

"I apologize. It is difficult to explain this concept. We will only know how it feels after we experience it. And I will be directing the entire thing." Rei said.

"But – won't that be just what Father wants?" Shinji asked.

"Asuka asked the same question. And it will be – at first. But I plan to deceive not only him, but also the shadow group behind him. And the Invaders as well. As strong as the Getter Team and the Photon Labs are, this is the best scenario I can think of in case they cannot stop it." Rei finished.

"Go told me that he saw an Invader wearing my face. Therefore it is best that I follow Commander Ikari's orders until the last minute. Such an Invader would likely strike at NERV when we are most vulnerable."

"I see." Shinji said .

"Then I thank you. Now please try and sleep. We will need our strength for what lies ahead." Rei said.

/

/

/

At first I wasn't sure what to call this chapter but then I realized the phrase could apply to Ritsuko who projected a lot of her own issues onto Rei in the canon of EVA and though it fit appropriately enough.


	21. Stage 21: Tekijou - Enemy Castle

Koros45 doesn't own Getter Robo, Mazinkaiser, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 21: [Enemy Castle – Tekijou]

The United Nations space base NISAR's explosion was on radar and could be seen from the ground. The Photon Labs were scrambling to process the information.

"What the hell just happened?! Dr. Hell doesn't have weapons that can reach that far, and Shin Dragon's still far from Tokyo!" Yumi said with frustration.

Go narrowed his eyes. "No. That explosion was not caused by Getter Rays. Rather – that was a Demon weapon."

"Demon? Like the Hundred Demon Empire?!" Boss asked.

"Yes. But Getter Dragon wiped them out long ago. I don't think they could have survived the same way the Dinosaur Empire did by hiding underground. That ship was supposed to be derelict – but it seems the Dinosaurs were able to salvage it." Hayato clarified.

"Well either way – Great Mazinger! Is it alright?!" Kouji yelled out.

"We don't know. But we can't depend on it now. And as much as I'd like to mourn those lost from that attack, we don't have time. Get ready to deploy in Mazinkaiser. The same for you, Sayaka. Boss." Professor Yumi said with a frown.

The team was silent for a moment when the television turned on by itself and the visage of a green-skinned lizard man appeared amidst the static. He had a false cybernetic left eye, the circular structure contrasting to his narrow right. The crimson lens of the prosthetic glowed in the light.

_"Heh heh heh! Puny humans who have laid claim to our Earth! This is Emperor Gore of the Dinosaur Empire! Our orbital warship has destroyed your NISAR base and soon the rest of human kind will follow!"_ The voice ran out.

Benkei frowned and changed the channel, shocked when the same image displayed itself again and again.

"It's all around the Earth. He's managed to broadcast himself everywhere at once." Hayato said.

_"Our Dinosaur Empire will begin its conquest starting in Japan!"_ The voice declared.

/

_"It has truly begun. Even if Ikari did not plan this, we must act now."_

_"In the accordance of everything becoming one! It is time."_

SEELE spoke as their plan began.

/

The various Mechasaurus monsters rose from the ground, a variety of dinosaur themed robots of various colors. The assorted army was truly that, organized as the horned triceratops and ankylosaurus mechas led the front, the bipedal tyrannosaurus mechas backing them up with heavy firepower from the shoulders, chest, and mouths of their machines. The city was quick to go up in flames from the impressive onslaught.

"Neo Getter - Launch!" Sho Tachibana screamed as Kei and Gai followed her lead. The three crafts merged as the blue Getter was formed at their union in the sky, overlooking the sudden invasion.

"Commander Jin, orders?" Sho asked as Neo Getter patrolled the skies.

"They're attacking NERV HQ. Assist them. We'll flank you with the Mazinger Army once they're ready." Hayato said.

Sho nodded as Neo Getter grabbed a rifle deployed from the Photon Labs.

"Then we'll hold them back with this! Missile Machinegun!" Sho yelled and began firing on the assorted dinosaurs.

/

"This is Hayato! It's time we enact our own plan!"

"What do you mean!?" Kouji said, shoving his white helmet on his head, his red, yellow, and black combat suit on.

"I mean it's time the Getter Team follow through on a previous conversation." Hayato said, gesturing as a man ran into the waiting room.

He was portly, wearing a cloak and a black hat, his hair a dark black and messy. The man grinned as a gleam was present in his eyes.

"Inspector Ankokuji." Hayato said to the man.

"Mr. Jin. I got what you wanted." The man said, giving Hayato a disk.

"Everything you need to know about Gendo Ikari is on there. Trust me, it wasn't easy getting this information with NERV so close and breathing down my neck. Even for a former policeman turned private investigator." The man said. "Now where's my pay!?"

"Is it the time for this right now?! We should prepare for battle!" Kouji yelled, running to the hanger and calling for Kaiser Pilder.

"Kid, if you only knew how much of a pain this was." Ankukoji said as Hayato took the CD.

"As promised. Here's your payment." Hayato said.

A Gamia Q android walked emotionlessly towards him, her hair in two long pigtails. She wore a large cloak covering her android body.

"I am Gamia Q3. I have been rebuilt and reprogrammed. Now I am in service to you now. My dear." Gamia said emotionlessly.

Ankokuji grinned and took her mechanical hand.

"YES! Now – where can we hide in here? Things are about to get rough and I want _My Honey_ to be safe." The man said, making doe eyes to the android.

Hayato frowned. "Professors, can you show the Inspector to the basement? We're busy and on the clock."

The three professors who had presented Gamia nodded, leading the inspector and his robotic partner away from the main room.

"This will do it. Once this is all over, this information will be enough." Hayato said with a sharp grin.

"Can you finish up your damn science project and hurry!? We have to go - NOW!" Ryoma yelled as Hayato followed him, Benkei, and Go.

"If the Dinosaur Empire attacked NERV – and the NISAR base is destroyed – we're all they have as a last line of defense!" Ryoma said.

"That's right! The EVA kids are tough, but against the Dinosaur Empire, we'll need the power of the Getter Team to win!" Benkei added, the lot of them piling into the Beetle Craft and taking off as Go steered above the battlefield.

"Then let's go. I don't want those kids to die if I'm there to prevent it." Ryoma said with emphasis.

/

Dr. Hell laughed and laughed as his Hell King Gordon stood, the reinforced machine standing at the head of his flying Bardos Island as his location was announced to the world.

"Saotome! We now begin our joint attack!" The scientist declared as his legion of mechanical beasts all took off, heading for Japan's shores.

"We wipe out the Photon Power Labs and crush NERV along the way!" Dr. Hell commanded as Ashura and Brocken deployed in their personal machines.

"And what of us?" Ankoku Daishogun asked.

"You will foresee the world's state when we leave. If I cannot fulfill my dream as an Invader, you and your empire will rise to claim it as your own!" Dr. Hell said. "As we agreed, I will direct you to your foe." The blue skinned man said and the massive armored ogre nodded.

"Yes . . . I will destroy this Mazinkaiser in the name of Mycenae and then you shall reawaken my brethren!"

"As promised!" Dr. Hell said.

The ogre grinned as his own personal battleship rose and he stood on it's bow.

"Then I will succeed. And you humans will know true power." The General of Darkness said as he departed.

/

Asuka closed her eyes as she sat in the cockpit of Unit 02. Finally it was time to talk to Mama. To tell her everything she'd seen and done. To move by her own past.

Yet her mother did not hear. The crimson Evangelion was completely silent.

"Asuka! Unit 02 is ready! We can launch you first and Shinji will have to catch up!" Misato yelled.

"Something's wrong, Misato. I can't feel Unit 02! What's the matter?" Asuka wondered, gripping the control yolks and moving the EVA around.

"But it moves just fine. Even if that's all you've got for now it had better be enough. You'll be far safer there than in-"

Misato cut out of the audio feed as an explosion rocked the base.

"_Gottenhimmel!_" Asuka swore, the red EVA staggering to stay upright and get into the launch catapult.

"I guess that's my cue! Asuka Langly Soryu – Evangelion Unit 02, launch!" Asuka yelled as she rapidly ejected from the Geofront.

The girl landed the EVA and gasped as the army of Mechasaurus' was far greater than the group of two Shinji and Kaworu had faced earlier.

She and her EVA were not alone as a blue Getter faced the assembled dinosaurs.

"_Chain Knuckle_!" Auska heard as Neo Getter fired off it's fists -attached to long chains.

The fists incapacitated a Spinosaurus based Mechasaurus, the chains retracting the fists so the Getter could keep attacking. This time wrist cannons kept the advancing horde occupied.

"Getter! EVA Unit 02's here to assist!" Asuka yelled, kneeling by an open weapons rack, grabbing her own pair of Pallet Rifles and charging towards the battle.

"Gladly!" Gai's voice was heard. "The Mazinger Army is on it's way! We just have to hold out until then!"

Asuka took position beside the blue Getter and fired each rifle in short bursts, aiming at the eyes of the heavy quadruped Mechasaurus', the bullets blinding them and slowing the advance. Her AT field was also very useful as the creatures in the back had no luck breaking through it.

"You may all gang up on one Getter, but now you're screwed!" Asuka said, leaping back and letting Neo Getter advance.

The Getter landed in front of her and fire close range with its wrist cannons before boosting away and firing some missiles from back mounted pods.

The explosion engulfed the front line and Asuka grinned as she anticipated what would emerge.

_"Just watch. I'll show you a sight you won't forget, Mama."_ Asuka thought.

/

"_No way! Dr. Hell's attacking our Photon Labs too!? At a time like this?!" _Kouji's voice could be heard. _"Mazinkaiser can't be in two places at once - !"_ Kouji yelled.

_"Kouji! That's not Dr. Hell! Those machines are alive! You stay at the Photon Labs and keep them safe! I'll give Emperor Gore something to worry about!" _Sho yelled out as Neo Getter threw away the empty Missile Machine Gun and fired at the dinosaur armies' mechasaurus legion with it's wrist cannons.

"Fine, but if you need help-!" Kouji began.

"Sayaka and Boss are on their way. You stay at the Labs and be their invincible shield. You'll have time to arrive after the Labs are clear." Sho reasoned

The dinosaur army stood still as the unlucky ones were shredded to pieces from the Getter's attack. Then they stopped, the horde parting as a figure in the middle shoved the others away. A gigantic monster of dark blue- it was an almost exact mechanical replica of Emperor Gore himself.

_"Getter Robo! Face me now! Face your death!" _The emperor declared.

_"Yes. We'll let you know if it's too much, Kabuto."_ Sho said. Kouji tisked at the situation.

_"Mazinkaiser, we're staying here! We'll let the Getter and EVA teams do their jobs while we do ours'!" _Kouji directed.

/

Asuka grimaced as the new presence began shoving his own subjects out of the way, wading through the carnage to walk towards the Getter at a steady rate.

"Fire again! Take this, _Getter Missile_!" Gai yelled, the rocket pack firing again.

Gore laughed as it's new opponent's weapons were ineffective and he walked through the flames, unscathed.

"You call_ that_ a Getter? Pathetic! I detect no cursed Getter Rays emitting from it." The king declared.

"We don't need Getter Rays! Not when we have this! Kei! Gai!" Sho yelled and pushed a lever.

Neo Getter slammed its hands together, blue lightning conducting between both palms as it charged up the attack. It was a blue lighting bolt, a shard of thunder that crackled in the Getter's hand as it hurled the bolt at it's foe.

_"Plasma Thunder!"_ Sho yelled. The attack struck and Gore roared as he was shocked, the blast taking out a number of his surrounding force.

"Impressive. However feeble. My Mechasaurus body is sturdy! I will not fall to that!" The Emperor boasted as his body waded through the smoke, in no hurry to reach his foe.

"Then we'll use this! Getter Go's last resort – re-forged for Neo Getter to use!" Kei yelled and Sho pressed another lever.

**"**_**Getter - Tomahawk - Sword**_**!'"** She yelled as a sturdy and colossal blade formed, the handle of which was a sharp looking double sided axe.

_"Shiesse!"_ Asuka exclaimed, impressed at the hidden final weapon the Getter pointed at Emperor Gore.

"This blade of refined Getter Alloy will end you!" Sho yelled as the blue Getter boosted upwards, bringing the blade down on Gore with a double handed slash.

Gore yelled in pain but did not budge as the attack struck, cleaving into the mechanical body and cutting deep – oil like blood dripping down the Mechasaurus' armor.

"Fools. My army is still advancing. Your human weapons and science will be crushed underclaw. The Dinosaur Empire – like myself – is _invincible_!" The Emperor claimed, gripping the blade with a claw and snapping it in half - before punching Neo Getter in the stomach.

The plasma powered Getter flew backwards, crashing into NERV's entrance. Gore tossed the shattered blade over his machine's shoulder as the Mechasaurus let out a screech.

The arms of Gore's machine warped and expanded, forming two gigantic maces where the hands would be.

"Now, time to receive our pent up wrath!" Gore exclaimed as his machine began taking steps forward.

/

"Section Two is a attacking us?! At a time like this?!" Misato yelled, shaking as the building was hit by an attack.

"That's not just Section Two!" Mikoto yelled into her speaker. "We're under attack from two fronts! We need both pilots!"

"Dammit! Where's Shinji!?" Misato yelled, staggering as an explosion rocked the base again.

"Asuka's already out in Unit 02! I'll retrieve Shinji!" Misato yelled, loading her gun as she prepared herself for combat.

Section Two wasted no time firing on her and Major Katsuragi withdrew, hearing the shots whiz by her. She took cover and fired back, stopping when she heard screaming. A larger force appeared behind section two, firing on them with abandon. The four men that had been shooting at her fell, and in there place, three larger, reptilian warriors stood, each pointing a machine gun at her.

Misato blinked and fired. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. She wouldn't let some extinct race get between her and her charge. The shot hit the first creature in the eyes and it screamed, falling to the floor, presumably dead. The armor piercing rounds had been a good idea, it turned out.

Two left. Misato shot one in the leg and withdrew to avoid more fire. Then she heard more of them moving behind the three that occupied her. She needed to move. Fast.

/

Shinji heard the base rock and yelled as he grabbed the nearby wall for support. Rei was gone. The sounds outside indicated attack and he made his way to the hall leading to Unit 01.

He realized too late that it was a mistake as a group of Saurians were there, engaging someone in a fire fight. Shinji slinked away but was not lucky enough to be unseen.

"_Human! Die!_" A green skinned monster roared, yellow eyes widening as it's black slits looked at Shinji with hate. It forgoes using a gun and grabbed Shinji by the neck, compressing with inhuman strength.

Shinji felt his windpipe constrict and gasped as the air left his throat.

Fight or flight. Ryoma would say. And Shinji already made his choice.

The dinosaur soldier was surprised as the boy's comparatively small hands found it's own throat and returned the gesture. It was not possible – yet the dinosaur felt his own windpipe shudder from the child's desperate strength. The boy grit his teeth and glared at the dinosaur. Flailing legs kicked at the saurian – yet it would not be enough to stop the glory of the Dinosaur Empire. But if that was true – why was the dinosaur feeling weak?

**"FUCK DINOSAURS!" **

Ryoma screamed as his fist connected to the green scaled face. The blow made the creature let go of the human it was holding. Ryoma increased the distance from it and Shinji with a kick to the saurian's chest. Then Ryoma's fist connected again and broke the creature's jaw as it flew across the room. The dinosaur soldier slammed into the wall with a thud and skidded off the wall, killed by Ryoma's raw strength.

Benkei and Hayato followed his lead, Hayato carving the dinosaurs to pieces with his hands as Benkei fired on them in tandem. The legion fell. Then another group of dinosaurs advanced.

"Get down!" A voice yelled.

The Getter Team was quick to do so as the spray of a machine gun hit the group of saurians, killing them all as the loud shots drowned out everything else.

Then the mysterious shooter tossed the empty gun aside. The four stood and beheld the newcomver.

They were met with Misato pointing her pistol at them – as she'd discarded the stolen weapon from the dinosaurs. Ryoma grinned. "Major Katsuragi! You're a sight for sore eyes!"

Then the group resumed poise as more Dinosaur Empire Soldiers ran into the room.

Shinji was terrified as gunfire was all around him. Misato fired upon two of the attackers and Shinji couldn't look as she shot one straight up in the head.

"Let's get to Unit 01! We'll have you deploy!" Misato yelled. It was a haze to Shinji, the boy's head still envisioning Kaworu's body clenched in Yui's – in Unit 01's – _no_, in _his _hand before the fist was clenched.

Was it worth it? Would getting in Unit 01 matter?

He'd be deployed to kill other people in addition to the Dinosaurs if Section Two was really attacking them. Not Angels. People like Kaworu. Or Toji.

Another gunshot and an attacker fell down. Misato spun around.

The man helped up Shinji amidst the chaos, patting him on the shoulder as Misato approached them.

"Shinji, are you alright? A kid like you shouldn't have to worry about these damn Dinosaurs." Ryoma said.

Shinji could only nod as Misato put her hand on his shoulder and replied to Ryoma.

"Mr. Nagare, we appreciate the assist, but right now I'm getting Shinji to Unit 01. We need all the firepower we can get. Thanks for making sure he's alright." Misato said and Ryoma nodded.

They advanced and neared the elevator to reach Unit 01. The EVA was in sight.

Then more gunfire struck the floor. Misato pulled Shinji back so he was between her and Ryoma.

"Hmph! We of the Dinosaur Empire won't allow you to operate this machine!" A voice cried out from the upper catwalk of the hangar.

Flanked by two Saurian troops, the man sported a green goatee and matching eyebrows. Instead of normal hair, he had a frill similar to two bat wings jutting out of his head. The humanoid wore a cape with some dark armor and a breastplate, and rather than a gun, he held a double edged sword in one hand.

"General Bat!?" Ryoma said in disbelief.

"Yes. I survived! And the Dinosaur Empire has returned to crush you all! But – without your Getter Rays, even your Getter Robo is powerless to stop us!" The Dinosaur Empire general said, looking down on them with a sneer.

A gunshot was fired and Bat looked annoyed as he parried the shot with his blade. Misato scowled as she reloaded her gun.

"Cowards! You won't even let us fight back fairly with our EVAs!" Misato yelled at him.

"_Fair_?! You speak of fairness when you humanoids have tainted this Earth! Your industries have poisoned the sea and the skies! Your reach to spread across the word has changed the natural order of things!"

"Don't listen to him. He's stalling." Hayato said.

"Still – how to we get to Unit 01?" Shinji asked.

Go smiled. "That's easy. I'll call Shin Getter."

"And cave in the whole place?!" Misato whispered. "Even if you used Getter 2, it would take too long. As it stands, we're outnumbered. The best we can do is hold out until help arrives."

"Which is why Shin Getter is a good idea." Go said before Ryoma sighed, walking out in front of them.

"That sounds like a – **waste of time!**" Ryoma said, rolling onto his back and sliding out from his cover, shooting at one of the Saurians. Misato covered him as his shot was avoided. She didn't miss as the first soldier fell. Hayato and Benkei pulled them back out of harm's way.

"We can't sit around! Gendo Ikari's going to do something crazy soon and we have to stop it!" Ryoma said.

The group heard more footsteps as General Bat's unit spread out, firing on them now from different directions. The best they could do was hide behind crates and stationary.

"Dammit! Now what?!" Benkei said with frustration.

/

One of the Saurians screamed as a silver sword cut it down, the assembled dinosaurs firing on the sudden attacker.

Misato and the Getter Team took the initiative to fan out, Ryoma and Hayato using their fists to take out nearby enemies while Benkei and Misato focused on the far away targets. Go stayed by Shinji and made sure he was as clear as possible.

"Who dares?!" General Bat yelled, brandishing his own weapon.

Shinji looked up and could see the new arrival. He wore a red combat suit and had a silver-white helmet that was similar to that of Mazinger Z's. He could only see the man from the back as he pointed the sword at General Bat.

_"My name is Blade! And now I will defeat you, General Bat!" _The mysterious man said as the two began a fierce duel.

General Bat fanned out his cloak and flapped his wings beneath, flying around the newcomer to attack from the sky. The man pivoted and blocked the attack and Shinji could see now that their ally wore a mask covering his entire face.

_"Get the pilot to the EVA!" _The man yelled.

"Mr. Kurama! Commander Jin! And Go too! We need to get Shinji there now!" Misato yelled and Shinji felt a big arm wrap around his waist and hoist him up.

"You and Go take point! I'll keep the kid safe!" Benkei's deep and spirited voice was heard. "Ryoma, you and Hayato better move!"

Asuka. Misato. And now Go and Benkei as well. They were all fighting. Shinji blinked.

More gunshots. Then Benkei set him down. They'd arrived at the hanger's entrance after going up the elevator.

"You're clear, kid! Get in your EVA and we'll make sure the base is clear! You can expect the Getter Team to back you all up!"

Shinji was confused. Asuka was alone among insurmountable odds, her EVA tuned to Kaworu's previous settings rather than her own. With her falling sync rate and long absence as a pilot, would she last this long? But maybe if Unit 01 and a Getter were there . . . Shinji thought and a spark of hope ignited in him.

"Mother. We need to move- we need to back up Asuka - " Shinji began to speak, but words failed him.

"Damn it, kid! We don't have time to talk to the EVA!" Benkei yelled and ran up to him, Misato on his other side.

Meanwhile the mysterious Blade swung at General Bat and the demonic looking Saurian tisked, leaping above him and flying away.

"Damn you, humans! But it doesn't matter! Our Dinosaur Empire will not be stopped by your Getter, nor your new machines!" The General said before sounding a retreat.

Blade nodded and walked away, vanishing as quickly as he'd appeared.

"Shinji, promise me you'll be back to return this." Misato said, pulling her pendant around his neck.

"Go out there and help Asuka. And come back." Major Katsuragi – no – Misato ordered.

"Kick ass, kid." Benkei said as Shinji neared Unit 01's form.

"Hayato and I will try and stop Gendo Ikari's plan! Unless you have any objections?" Ryoma proposed.

"Give him hell." Misato nodded and Ryoma grinned.

Suddenly his indecision was obliterated. Shinji touched the purple armor that almost resembled a snout and felt and heard it shudder as the Balkite around it began to chip and crack.

"Mother, wake up! We need to _MOVE_!" Shinji exclaimed.

Benkei smiled.

Green lines surged across his vision again as Yui Ikari's eyes flashed yellow and the entry plug sprang up.

Shinji Ikari got into the EVA, feeling a mix of uncertain and powerful as he sat in the cockpit.

"It's not moving!" Shinji said with a panic as he could not feel the soul of Yui Ikari from within the EVA.

Ryoma looked to Hayato. "We have to move. Shinji! You figure out what's wrong with Unit 01 and launch! Try giving it a kick if it's not working!"

Hayato smirked and slinked off and Ryoma decided to move as well. He took his leave and followed the tracker Shin Getter left in the control room described as Terminal Dogma. Ryoma kicked open an air shaft that would take him all the way down in a single jump.

"All right, Gendo Ikari! Here's where we make good on our word!" Ryoma yelled, jumping down the dark abyss of the shaft.

/

Kouji grit his teeth as Mazinkaiser melted an entire wave of Doctor Hell's airborne forces to ash with the Fire Blaster. Not good. Kaiser could wipe them out himself, but it was taking up most of the machine's residual energy. All he could do was be a wall while Sayaka and Boss went to assist NERV along with Getter Robo Go.

"Coward! You planned this! Face me like a man, Doctor Hell!" Kouji challenged as Rust Tornado struck another wing of the invading forces.

_"I'm afraid I have other plans. But don't worry! I brought a new associate for you to meet!"_ Doctor Hell's voice said with a laugh from one of the many Mechanical Beasts attacking.

Photon Beam tore through most of the next wave and Kouji gasped as a demonic looking battleship fell from the skies. A black armored rider stood at the end, crossing his arms as he held a massive ebony sword resting in his palms.

The ogre had green skin and a head with two curved horns exiting from a black helmet. But the most startling feature of this new enemy was the face on its' chest. White bearded with yellow eyes and a keen gaze, the secondary face stared at Mazinkaiser with intensity.

Kouji had no time to react as the craft struck, slamming into Mazinkaiser's stomach and pushing the super robot far down into the earth.

/

Ankoku Daishogun frowned as his fortress Demonica stopped moving, having immobilized his foe.

**"That was all?! Doctor Hell, if this was your greatest threat then perhaps you spoke lies." **The ogre said, the wise face on it's chest speaking as it looked down at the crater it's ramming attack had created.

Then the ship began to move against his will and he raised an eyebrow.

"_MAZIN – POWER!_" A voice cried out as Demonica was shoved backwards, the black and silver super robot miraculously pushing the ship backwards as it stood and mounted its own attack.

"This Mazinkaiser can take more than that! Now, _Fire Blaster_! Combined with _Rust Tornado_!" Kouji cried out as both attacks enveloped the mobile fortress, heating it up and breaking it down, Demonica warping and melting into a scrapheap before his eyes.

The black armored figure riding on top of the ship had leapt off, landing away, it's weight making the ground shake.

**"Flying Fortress Demonica, defeated in a few moves. Impressive."** The armor clad warrior said as he righted himself and stood to his full height - taller than even Mazinkaiser.

"Who the hell are you!?" Kouji yelled.

**"Kabuto Kouji. I am the Great General of Darkness – Ankoku Daishogun!" **The warrior declared, unsheathing a long and black colored sword as it charged towards Mazinkaiser.

**"I request a duel to the death!"** The warrior screamed.

"Then I'll meet that challenge! Doctor Hell might have sent you to beat me, but against Mazinkaiser you're just rushing to your own death!" Kouji boasted.

He ran towards the general, Mazinkaiser's fists ready to strike down this new threat.

Then Kouji and Mazinkaiser went flying as the General's blade struck true. Kouji had the wind knocked out of him as Mazinkaiser slammed into the earth once again.

This time things were bad. The attack caused one of the Pilder's circuits to fly, a small chain of explosions frying a lot of the controls Kouji needed to fight back.

He was helpless as the General struck him again, knocking him down with a single blow. Mazinkaiser's energy was almost gone as well. Kouji grit his teeth as yet another blow hit.

/

"Doctor. Good to finally see you in the flesh." Doctor Hell said as the entirety of Bardos Island was finally consumed and assimilated into Shin Dragon's body.

He stood at the crown of his Hell King Gordon, smirking as the Invader form of Rei Ayanami stood beside him.

Ashura and Brocken knelt before his machine, each bowing before him.

"Doctor, the same to you." Saotome said and nodded. "I appreciate that you even cast aside your grudge at Kouji Kabuto for this meeting to happen."

Doctor Hell scoffed. "Do not think I believe this Ankoku Daishogun has a chance against Kabuto. The boy's tenacity will be his undoing." Hell finished.

**"Then we are agreed."** Cohen said. **"We'll use Shin Dragon to distract the humans until our Rei merges with Lilith and begins The Project." **

"Agreed." The blue haired invader said, nodding her head. "I will use Rei Ayanami's genetic code to hijack Lilith and begin. Then we'll just need to place Shinji Ikari into a frantic mental state. It should not be difficult given his fragile ego and demeanor."

Stinger chuckled. _"Yes – yes! It will begin again! And humanity will collapse from within! Even with all their might, they will fall by Lilith's light! Then Shin Dragon can awake and the entire world shall quake" _

"Then it will begin! Once we assimilate Shinji Ikari, we will control all! Even the Getter will bend a knee to our conquest!" Saotome said with a laugh.

Shin Dragon descended from the atmosphere to hover and Saotome grinned to Doctor Hell.

"Now Doctor Hell, relax and see the awesome destructive force of Shin Dragon!" Saotome cried out as a massive Getter Beam fired towards the city, close enough to cause collateral damage to NERV HQ.

The beam never hit as a massive AT field blocked the attack.

"You were saying?" Dr. Hell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That means – Lilith's true vessel is in there now!? Rei, hurry! We need to hijack Lilith now before your counterpart does!" Saotome yelled as the false Getter sped up.

"Understood. I will not fail. I shall initiate the Shine Spark to penetrate their AT Field." The Invader said as her Getter Dragon Angel hybrid took off, flying in a zigzag pattern of green as it sped towards the Geofront.

The Invader sped up in her Angel body, the false Angel Getter aiming for NERV HQ. Amidst the attack by the Dinosaur Empire it was the perfect time. The Japanese Government's special forces had been worn thin from the surprise attack. And the Dinosaur Empire would have no adequate response to an attack by the Invaders.

A crimson flash flew by the hybrid but the Invader had little time to process it as she prepared the Shinespark at the right moment.

The Invader slammed the Angel Getter into the Geofront, the Shinespark penetrating the Original's AT Field and allowing her to access the base. Lilith. And then The Human Instrumentality Project.

The Invader grinned as she left the false body, the hybrid broken from the impact and imperfect Shine Spark. Without three pilots, even a hybrid life form was not able to control it completely, it seemed.

Still, it was no matter to her as she left the fallen Getter with a grin, not bothering to maintain Rei Ayanami's form yet as she slithered into one of the vents, following the cry of Lilith's body.

/

Neo Getter's chest was smashed in by the flail arm of Emperor Gore's machine, the Mechasaurus hurling it across the battlefield as it hit the ground. The Getter rolled before it was still, limbs bent in response to the attacks.

"That much difference in strength?! Ryoma Nagare is not piloting that machine, I see! Then you are truly weak! Without your Getter Rays, you are nothing!" Gore declared.

"Getter's not the only thing you should worry about!" A voice cried out as EVA Unit 02 fired on the Mechasaurus.

"Oh yes. The new machine weapon. Let us see what else humanity has to challenge me." Gore said, even as two missiles looped around, slamming into the ground and clearing out the remainder of his forces.

"And EVA Unit 02's got back-up!" Sayaka's voice cried out as Diana A and Boss Borot were on the scene.

"We'll clear out the regular grunts!" Boss suggested, pulling onto a Pteranodon Mechasaurus with his extendable arms and slamming it into a raptor themed machine, destroying them both.

"They won't get by us!" Sayaka said as Diana's chest missiles fired again, destroying a section of troops in a single blast, then her Photon Beam firing through the smoke to hit what wasn't destroyed.

"Then I'll deal with the leader!" Asuka said, tossing aside her weapons as they were useless against the Mechasaurus' armor plating.

She dashed towards Gore, going into a feint and ducking to avoid a hammer blow and rising with an uppercut, boosted by her AT field.

"Interesting! This machine is interesting!" Gore said as his Mechasaurus lowered its head and screeched, forcing Asuka to fall back to avoid the snapping jaws.

Gore swung at her and the AT field stopped the attack dead on.

"A barrier, eh? Well let's see what I can do about that!"

The abdomen of Gore's machine shifted, fang like parts folding upwards to reveal a beam port. It fired a purple crackling blast and the AT field acted again, blocking the weapon.

"Sorry, but my AT field is not beaten so easily!" Asuka said, leaping into the air and giving him Unit 02's best kick to the face.

"Futile!"

Her eyes widened as one of the mace hands shifted into a claw hand. He grabbed onto her ankle and spun, throwing her EVA into the hillside, onto some Section Two tanks and missile launchers.

"Damn Dinosaur." Asuka whispered and got up to resume the battle. Asuka picked up the tank and hurled it at Emperor Gore, the Mechasaurus body firing its' beam again in retaliation, ripping through the tank as the beam kept going. Asuka blocked it but felt dazed. Controlling the EVA manually was wearing her out.

Still – she was the best equipped for this. She charged at Gore and rammed a knee into the beam firing port, hearing a cracking noise as she kept going, applying a double hammer blow to each side of Gore's head.

"Lord Gore, let us deal with the human cattle!" A voice cried out as Unit 02 was grabbed from behind and slammed into the ground.

Another Mechasaurus had grabbed her, and she looked up to see it – a jellyfish themed creature with some kind of energy processor in the center of the head membrane.

/

She halted as she heard a scream and Boss Borot's head landed next to her fallen EVA. Diana A was next, the machine's arms landing beside Unit 02 as oil splattered on Unit 02's shins.

"Photonic robots?! And you didn't think of bringing a Mazinger along as well?! Humanity truly has degraded then." Gore stated as he slammed the armless torso of Diana onto the ground and stepped on its waist with a gigantic talon, shredding through the gokin armor and crushing it two. Asuka heard a muffled explosion and suddenly felt sick.

_"Sayaka!"_ She yelled as anger rose in her. Sayaka and Boss. Nuke and Mucha. She hadn't known the latter two for long but she considered Sayaka a friend and Boss was an ally at least. And now they were all likely dead.

"Monster! I'll rip you in half!" Asuka warned, forgoing strategy to break free of the jellyfish like monster's grip and charge ahead at Emperor Gore's machine.

Her mental image of the EVA charging at Gore stopped when a torrent of lighting coursed through her machine. Asuka screamed as it affected the systems and herself through the synch ratio. She felt the EVA fall to its knees as Gore laughed.

"You have the spirit to fight back, human. But sadly, you lack the means." The Emperor said.

Then she felt his taloned foot slam into her back. The force of the blow jolted her and she grunted as she began to lose focus.

"Now fall like the rest! I won't settle for anything as half-baked as this! If Ryoma Nagare's Getter Team does not face me, this conquest of the Earth will not satisfy me." The gigantic talon fell a second time and Asuka was at her limit. Lighting conducted from the talon and Asuka's screams continued as she felt it directly.

Gore's laughter began to drown out as her vision swam and she felt numb. Even the possibility of dying stopped being scary as her body gave into the force and she lost consciousness.


	22. Stage 22: Crisis

Koros45 does not own Mazinkaiser, Getter Robo Armageddon, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 22: [Crisis]

The NERV staff could only stare in a mix of horror, frustration, and helplessness as Emperor Gore picked up the comatose EVA Unit 02 by the ankle. Differences between the lithe Unit 02 and the bulky and bestial Mechasaurus could not be more stark as the Evangelion was dwarfed by the azure behemoth. The blue Mechasaurus looked over the limp cyborg for a moment before snarling.

Gore snorted in turn and his machine suddenly flung its arm forwards and then in a backwards arc, causing the EVA it grabbed to flail back and forth like a rag doll. In a violent motion it hurled the cyborg body into the nearby lake. The splash could be heard on the monitor as the NERV staff could only watch.

Then the Emperor looked at the fallen Neo Getter and made a fist. The rival machine was down for the count. Gore made sure of that as it stepped on the back of the machine, talon crushing the missilepack. Each claw on his rightmost talon squeezed and metal tore and warped as his foot pressed down harder. A muffled explosion could be heard from inside the robot and Gore sneered, removing his foot and stepping back in disgust.

"Humans, that Getter was weak! Far weaker than I remember! No photonic robot or new machine can face me! Only a machine powered by true Getter Rays can hope to match my strength!" The dinosaur ruler declared as his Mechasaurus turned and his two generals flanked him.

"Though I must applaud you for wearing down most of my grunt forces. Although now that's a moot point. With my generals here with me, this is your last day!" The blue armored robot finished projecting his controller's wishes and turned to NERV HQ, beginning his advance.

/

Fuyutsuki frowned as he looked down at the scene below.

"Is Unit 02 responding at all?" The Sub-commander asked.

"Asuka's unconscious! We're not detecting anything on Unit 02's end either. We're doing our best but at the moment - !" Mikoto stopped as he heard gunfire close by and their attention was taken from the screen.

The sound of gunfire increased, ringing through the air. Then the body of a humanoid dinosaur fell in the immediate hallway, form loaded with bullet holes. The entire staff was alert, weapons pointing at the door as the Saurian's presumed killer approached.

"That was close! Is everyone alright?" A voice asked as a figure made their way into the room.

"Don't shoot! It's Major Katsuragi!" Mikoto yelled, gesturing for his allies to calm down.

Misato ran into the room, followed by two others. She was out of breath and ran up to her post and paused once there to re-load her gun.

"Unit 01's pilot is ready! I want all of us to support him and - " Misato began to speak.

The base shook as the other two made their way further into the room.

Benkei emerged with a few guns pointed at him and gave his best smile to the group. Go was with him, the artificial man walking around Benkei to make his way into the room, crouching and brandishing a pistol to cover Benkei with.

"Parties' not over yet, folks." Benkei said, spinning around and pointing his gun at the entrance. Misato did the same and Mikoto and the rest of the bridge staff followed suit.

Another group of Saurians made their way in the entrance, Go and Benkei finding cover as Misato and Mikoto shot down at the dinosaurs. Maya was surprisingly quick to follow their example, keeping the dinosaurs on their feet long enough for the Getter Team to act.

Go fired and Benkei reached forwards, grabbing an attacking saurian and throwing it out of the main room. The assembled staff and Getter Team paused for a moment of tense silence as the fighting ceased. The only sounds coming from the room were now the ones on the large monitor.

Benkei and Go waited for the doors to close before turning to the NERV staff.

"The Dinosaur Empire's troops cleared out most of Section 02, but they're still around as well. Go reported."

"Good to know." Mikoto said, looking around to see that Fuyutsuki was observing the event silently. "That Angel Getter hybrid you reported hit us too. That means the Invaders are probably on their way. Did your Getter Team have a plan for that?" The operator asked.

"Yeah. Ryoma and Hayato are working on it. But what about the Photon Labs – are we getting any kind of signals - ?" Benkei asked.

Benkei's question fell on deaf ears to Go as the man saw the wrecked Neo Getter on the monitor. It lay on its stomach, cracked arms and horns worn from battle damage. The yellow eyes had dimmed and its limbs were bent at unnatural angles from the beating it had taken. Smoke trailed from its crushed back and it looked completely ruined.

"Kei - ! Gai and Sho - !" Go whispered, the grip on his pistol slackening as he stared wide-eyed at the screen.

"Kei - !" Benkei seconded, falling to his knees as he saw the damaged Getter.

A brief moment passed as Benkei breathed slowly, fists balling up as he shook.

"Change of plans, Go! Call Shin Getter right now! We'll take off as soon as Ryoma and Hayato return!" Benkei said with a snarl. "I want - to kill that bastard Gore myself!"

His thoughts were seconded as Go's scream was heard piecing the tension in the room. The man fell to his knees as his yell of anguish echoed in the closed space.

Then it was answered as an alarm blurred on one of the stations.

"Getter Ray signature rapidly rising - !" Shigeru yelled as Go's scream finished.

"But which is it? Shin Getter or Shin Dragon?" Misato asked the rest of the staff, hoping for the best.

/

Amidst the rubble, Kouji struggled as Mazinkaiser's frame soaked in each hit from Ankoku Daishogun's blade.

"If you think-!" _clang!_

"-Kaiser will-" _clang_ !

"-Lose to you-!" _clang!_

Kouji tried to talk back as the impact of the latest swing made him grunt and stay silent.

With the third sword-stroke, Kaiser fell into the ground, slammed even further into the surrounding debris as Ankoku Daishogun stepped on Kouji's machine. Kouji yelled as a torrent of lightning coursed within the Pilder. The control system had been damaged. At this rate it wouldn't matter if he had the means to fight back with Mazinkaiser. If the controls didn't work than it was over.

"Human. What can you do? I have already won. And once you fall I will be free to claim this world for myself." Ankoku Daishogun boasted, black sword gleaming in the sun as its blade fell for the final strike.

Kouji closed his eyes and wished for a way to fight back. "No! I won't lose Mazinkaiser!" He yelled as he dialed the Mazin Power as high as it could go, slamming both fists on each safety release for the unstable refined Photon energy.

Then he was blinded as a light shone from Mazinkaiser's chest.

_"I won't lose!"_ Kouji roared, striking at Ankoku Daishogun with the one attack he now had access to.

_"Photon Beam!" _

The blast struck Ankoku Daishogun in the chest, making the demonic general stagger backwards for a moment. Raising the output of the Photon Power had been able to stun the General with a mere Photon Beam, but it was not the only effect of Kouji's actions.

The land was made barren as Mazinkaiser's chest core flashed, a prominent Z appearing in the air for a moment, shining crimson in the white light.

Kouji had a vision at that moment – a fleeting dream he quickly forgot the details of. Luckily for him the details weren't as important as what he'd learned. A man had pointed to him and gave him a solution. One that only a true 'Mazinkaiser Pilot' would have. Seeing as he was the only person to ever qualify for the position that he knew of, Kouji figured he'd know very quickly just if he was cut out for the job.

Worrying about the outcome was not a luxury he had. Right now he had to survive. The Photon Labs were depending on him to get through this. Ankoku Daishogun's form slowly recovered from the brief interference of light and glared at him straight through the Pilder.

Kouji Kabuto knew what to do at that exact moment as the figure in the light had given him an answer.

Then he roared as Kaiser stood, pulling an object from its chest with great effort. A golden light grew on his screen, beckoning Kaiser to grab onto the radiance with both hands. The machine pulled back with all its might following Kouji's motions as he freed the buried hilt hidden within the core of his machine.

_**"KAISER-"**_

A double sided silver blade emerged next. Kouji kept pulling, wondering just how large this hidden weapon Mazinkaiser had was. He could make out the handle now, long enough for Mazinkaiser to grab with either one or both hands. The pommel was golden with two inner curving prongs on each side and a red gem in the center.

"-_**BLADE!" **_Kouji yelled as the blade came free, Mazinkaiser raising its' final blade to the skies.

Then his machine steadied the sword in both hands and Kouji could see Ankoku Daishogun adjusting his own stance in kind. It was a powerful position, legs grounded and steady to accommodate both attack and defense. His was a double grip as well and Kouji braced for a quick and decisive match of strength and skill. Both faces of Ankoku Daishogun grinned as both pairs of eyes narrowed in focus.

Boss' parting gift to him of a random coil was useful beyond just a blunt object, as had Kouji thrust the coil through the damaged controls of the Pilder. Gripping it was difficult, but at least now he could swing his newest weapon with all of his strength.

"You wanted a duel?! Well a duel you'll get, Ankoku Daishogun!" Kouji roared as he and the general ran towards one another. Each passed the other as the death-match was decided in a single moment.

/

The purple Bio-weapon reached the cityscape and Shinji found himself relieved to move the EVA relatively easily since it activated. His mother was with him as he saw three gigantic prominent figures in the distance. Asuka was nowhere to be found but the NERV staff informed him to be on standby. Her Unit 02 had been thrown into the lake and he'd worry about retrieval only after this current threat had passed.

From what he could see, the main forces of the Dinosaur Empire had been routed, the destroyed husks of countless Mechasaurus laid scattered before him. Their demise due to Neo Getter Robo, Diana A, and Boss Borot. The cost had been the lives of the pilots as their debris scattered the battlefield. Shinji felt a sinking in his stomach, his earliest fears of dying in battle surfacing even past his grief and shock at Kaworu's death. Now there were more friends to add to that number. And he didn't even have time to grieve about it.

And there was Asuka of course. Shinji was glad to hear that she was not dead, although he still wished Unit 01 had arrived sooner despite his slim chances even then. Then he heard a noise from within the cockpit and focused on what was in front of him.

There was an alarm that went off in his EVA as a spike of Getter Rays was detected. A green pillar of light fired off far in the distance.

Shin Getter couldn't get there soon enough, Shinji reckoned as the Emperor of the Dinosaur Army gave him a glance from the ruler's dark blue Mechasaurus body.

To the Emperor's right and left there were two other machines. One resembling a gigantic jellyfish with a mechanical mass in the center of the translucent flesh. And the second was a more humanoid looking machine.

"General Bat - ! Deal with the next nuisance!" The Emperor said.

"Yes, Emperor Gore!" The voice of the general on the left boomed, the tentacled bipedal Mechasaurus making its way towards Unit 01. It was hunched and bulky, eyes squinted shut in a red glare. Tendrils from the face and arms swayed with each gigantic stride it took.

The voice was the same as the winged saurian that had attacked him earlier. Shinji braced himself as the creature got closer to him.

"Let us see if this boy's machine was worth the Getter Team's effort!" Bat yelled as his machine threw a punch that shook Shinji's AT Field.

"Unit 01's AT Field is holding stable! You're good to go, Shinji!" The boy could hear Misato yell to him through the comm.

_"My turn then - ."_ Shinji mused, throwing his best punch in return.

The Mechasaurus took the hit and was knocked back, but did not falter from where it stood. Shinji gasped as the tendrils on its arms wrapped around Unit 01's and he felt his own arms heat up to an intense degree At the rate it was going his arms would be burned badly.

Then he felt his connection to Unit 01 wane as his mother distanced their sync rate on purpose – if only to lessen the pain her son felt.

"My Mechasaurus Boar will take far more than that!" General Bat admonished and Unit 01 responded by biting down on one of the tendrils and ripping through it.

One arm was free and Shinji grappled with the second tendril while he shoved a foot into Boar's stomach and pushed as hard at he could, concentrating his AT Field as he did.

Unit 01 lept back as the tendril retracted and the two fighters took a moment to gauge the other, the severed tendril falling from Unit 01's jaws.

"Hmph. Not a Getter but – I see the spark of battle is in your soul. Then I will treat your machine as a Getter in this case! Before we continue our fight I would request your name, boy."

"Asking me that at a time like this?!" Shinji asked.

"Yes! I would do well to remember you – a lone boy who stood and fought when your elders would not. As this is a one of one battle, my pride means I must ask your name, boy." The Saurian demanded.

"Ikari, Shinji." The boy said.

"Well met, Ikari, Shinji! And I am the Dinosaur Empire's General Bat! Now – we begin again!" Bat yelled as he went on the attack.

Boar charged again and Shinji braced both of Unit 01's feet and screamed, the AT Field knocking back the Mechasaurus.

"Interesting barrier system. But - !"

Shinji was at a loss for words as Boar slammed its arm into the ground and moments later it burst from the ground directly under the EVA, wrapping around Unit 01's ankle.

_"An attack through the ground?! He really got around the AT Field?!" _Shinji thought, panicking.

" - It's not an invincible defense!" General Bat finished.

A pull sent Shinji falling to the ground and he felt the heat return, this time burning his leg. Then his world spun as Boar had thrown him across the battlefield. He felt a large crash and shuddered as Unit 01 had slammed into the ground below, right in front of NERV's Geofront. Rubble fell onto Unit 01's form and he staggered as he rose. The pain of the recent fall rendered the previous injuries numb for now and Shinji rose, glad the LCL did its job to cushion the force.

"You've got as much power as the EVA will give you. Just be aware the other two are watching, so don't drag it out if you can help it." Mikoto advised.

"In that case – I'll use the Prog Knife – I'll settle it with close combat." Shinji said aloud, the blade firing out of Unit 01's shoulder as he caught it in his right hand.

His vision cleared and he jumped back, landing on his feet as the tentacle struck where he used to be standing. Then he lept into the fight once again.

/

Gendo Ikari had finally arrived in Terminal Dogma. He took stride deliberately slow, meeting Ritsuko's gaze with his own deadpan one. It was too late to talk about anything, the scientist knew as she made her move.

Ritsuko had wasted no time brandishing a firearm and pointing it at him. She noticed he had the same idea and they both stood for a moment, wondering who would get shot first. She was relieved to find that she felt free in the moment. If he was right then killing or being killed would soon be moot. And if he was wrong, well then one of them would be dead a lot sooner than the other. The orange ambiance of the room would be the end regardless of the details.

She explained her plan to detonate the MAGI system to the unflappable Commander and he said nothing as she pressed the switch. It did not respond.

Ritsuko felt scorn but beyond that a sense of frustration . The MAGI system had disobeyed her– her mother's soul choosing Gendo over her own daughter. She wanted to laugh at the cruelty of it all – and the lies from Gendo's lips as he told the last lie he would ever tell her.

Two gunshots were heard and Ritsuko fell backwards as she felt a bullet in her lower chest. Off of Terminal Dogma. She would fall to her death in the same place as her mother. Fitting in a way considering how complacent she'd been in NERV's – no – Gendo Ikari's plans.

Something stopped her from falling and even with the flash of pain from the bullet tearing through her, she saw a brief snapshot of Gendo Ikari clutch his arm, blood dripping down it as his mouth was open in . .. . pain? He'd been shot too, no doubt causing his aim to be off. Seeing a man as intimidating as the Commander in that state was cathartic. A fitting punishment for all the sins he'd caused. But why hadn't she fallen down?

Something pulled her along and Ritsuko saw a red scarf and a tattered trench-coat as she was moved back away from Terminal Dogma's edge, the figure carrying her and taking refuge behind a computer system.

"Did you really have to interfere with this, Mr. Nagare? It's almost the end. None of this matters anymore." Gendo Ikari's voice was heard, speaking clearly despite the pain he had to feel.

"I thought you'd get the hint after I broke one of your fingers. But now you're trying to kill your own staff, you bastard!" He yelled and Ritsuko chuckled at the man's words, her head swimming with adrenaline from the injury.

Ryoma Nagare crouched and pulled out a set of fresh bandages in one hand, setting it down as he glanced around the computer to look for Gendo. "Dammit. Asshole's slipperier than I thought." he whispered, looking to Ritsuko.

"Dr. Akagi, this will hurt like hell, but I have no intention of letting you die. That shot was an exit wound, so I'll bind you up now." He said in hushed tones, somehow looking serious despite the ridiculously thick black eyebrows and sideburns.

A gunshot was heard and Ryoma ducked, shielding her body with his own. It was close as a bullet hit the far wall of Terminal Dogma's shaft leading to the horror they'd hidden away. "Dammit!" Ryoma yelled as the bullet's sound rang all around the large room.

"I wonder how you knew how to find us, but regardless – that doesn't matter. Instrumentality _WILL_ occur." Gendo said and fired again.

This time it was even closer as he'd switched hands, steadying his left with the injured right hand. The shot was off and Ryoma had solace as the monitor they hid behind had taken the hit. Gendo's own condition would make it difficult for him to fire again.

"Rei, are you ready?" Ryoma heard him say and flinched. His eyes widened as the leader of the Getter Team took a glance towards the other man.

"Shit. He brought a kid here?!" Ryoma's eyes widened and Ritsuko coughed.

"It won't matter. Just let it happen. We'll all be one soon and then-" She began.

"Stop talking! You're losing blood!" Ryoma said as he put the gun down and opened the pack of bandages, pulling up Ritsuko to start binding her up.

"_Dad of the Year_ over there is too busy grabbing Ayanami to shoot back." Ryoma said glancing over his shoulder before he began to fuss with the bandages. Ritsuko lost her sense of time as Ryoma tied a hard knot around her with the bandages. Ritsuko cried out from the action, but was too winded for it to be very loud.

/

_Yui._ Soon he would be with her again. Gendo felt a sweet feeling of relief he hadn't felt in years as the hand he'd exposed to Adam went through Rei's breast, into her chest, beginning to move the mass down to her stomach. Soon he would fuse with Adam and thwart SEELE's plans. But that was nothing for the goal. For his dream of ten years. For all his sacrifices - he would be triumphant.

Rei gave a curious smile and Gendo paused.

"We don't have much time left. We need to initiate the fusion now." He said and a jolt of pain racked his whole body. Nagare was occupied with Doctor Akagi. Things should be right. Yet he felt worried. Gendo brushed off the nagging feeling and addressed the First Child.

"Rei – what?" Gendo asked, feeling apprehensive suddenly.

_"Yes. We must initiate the fusion." _She responded.

Her smile deepened and a black spike shot out of her chest, stabbing through Gendo's own. His mouth hung open in shock as he processed what had just happened to him.

"It is said to be careful what you wish for." Rei said as the smile got wider. One of her red eyes widened and split into three yellow ones, tendrils writing as the organic spike that had impaled Gendo started to writhe around. "Then you can join us, Gendo Ikari – _at the cost of your own humanity._" She said, her voice distorting.

No. _No no__** no NO !**_ She was _**his **_doll! She was Yui's face and the link to get her back! She was supposed to be completely obedient in the plan! Gendo could only look on in horror as the Rei Ayanami in front of him had been replaced by an Invader.

"And now – I can finish you as well – Ryoma Nagare." She said, her head unnaturally pivoting to stare directly at him with wide eyes. Her left arm swung backwards to point at Ryoma and Ritsuko, firing off into a black tentacle that sped towards them.

Ryoma tensed, ready to move as a ringing sound was heard.

Then an AT field ripped through the false Rei, the spike vanishing as the Invader screamed, howling in surprise.

Rei Ayanami hovered down, floating above Gendo and her incapacitated mimic. The girl landed neatly on the ground, her face emotionless as the AT field fired again, tearing apart the Invader a second time.

Gendo was quick to act. If Rei was here then the plan could still work out after all.

Gendo had too little time to worry about semantics as he pointed the gun at Rei III.

"Rei, we're out of time! Complete the merge." Gendo warned.

"No." Rei said as she reached into the Invader's stunned body and ripped out the part of Adam that the Invader had consumed. The other Rei scowled at her as she dissolved into black tendrils that slithered away even as Ryoma fired at the retreating mass.

Gendo couldn't believe it as Rei hit him with an unflinching gaze. Truly nothing like Yui's, Gendo realized.

"I am not your doll. But you are correct that you are out of time." Rei said with no emotion.

Then Gendo's vision was cut off as a shadow landed right in front of him. Gendo saw a wide eyed man with the grin of a hyena.

Hayato Jin leered and raked at his face and Gendo roared out in more pain. Gendo's glasses came off as they blocked the scratch. The hand didn't stop as Gendo felt it slash his remaining hand, five claw-like fingers searing bone and muscle as the gun fell from his grip.

"Shot on sight, my ass, Commander Ikari." Hayato said, his grin prominent as he looked at Gendo his target's legs gave and he fell on his back.

"Consider yourself lucky I saved your face." Hayato said, looking to his raised hand with extremely sharp nails.

"You're too late. Even if it's not me, Instrumentality will still happen. SEELE will-" Gendo managed, suddenly feeling terrified.

"Doctor Akagi, we're taking you out of here." Hayato said as Ryoma pocketed his gun and hoisted the Doctor up. Then Ryoma looked across the room to Rei Ayanami.

"Rei, are you going to be OK? Your arm's . . . gone." Ryoma said, looking concerned. Rei looked over to the stump where her left arm had been, paying it little attention.

"This mortal form will not matter soon, Mr. Nagare, but thank you for your concern." She glanced from Ryoma back to the man sprawled on the floor, Hayato stepping aside so that Rei could address him.

"Gendo Ikari, you were wrong thinking I'd choose you. Not after you introduced me to _him_." Rei's smile did not fade and Gendo's eyes widened. Suddenly he looked afraid.

"_Who_ did you choose, Rei?" he asked, practically pleading for the answer.

"Shinji." Rei finished as she looked at the body of Lillith, contained at the bottom of the pit.

"No. Why _him_?! Why _Shinji?!_" Gendo asked, looking utterly devastated.

Rei ignored him as she jumped off of the catwalk to Ryoma and Hayato's shock.

Her body landed on the gigantic form crucified at the bottom of Terminal Dogma, the multi-eyed mask breaking off. Rei Ayanami's body melted into the larger one as her face and hair formed where the mask used to be.

The legs of the creature formed and it began to move. Ryoma and Hayato could only watch as the being known as Lilith opened its eyes.

/

The black pyramid was in sight, the side of it smoking as something had collided with it earlier. Gore could feel the Getter radiation and snarled with a grin. Inspection showed the damaged shell of a white Getter Dragon, now half buried in the rubble. It looked as though it had used its Shine Spark to break into the structure.

"The Getter Team defended this place . . . this Dragon is a strange sight. Regardless we will crush this human base and then call for more forces." Emperor Gore said as General Bat continued to face the purple interloper in the city.

He gestured for his Science Adviser Gally to follow his march on the base.

The pair began to advance towards the base, yet halted as a massive green blast struck the ground. Gore didn't get a chance to respond as the wide pillar of light split the skies. His General had been unlucky as the Jellyfish Mechasaurus was caught in the blast. The light broke apart the jellyfish Mechasaurus, disintegrating the mecha on contact.

Beyond the absence of his Science Officer, Gore felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. The searing pain was enough to reignite his old wounds. He recalled the final battle with Musashi Tomoe years ago and roared in pain. Now the pain felt fresh once again.

Officer Gally had been incinerated by a massive Getter Beam. It was the only conclusion that made sense as warning alarms and signs detecting a spike in Getter Radiation went off in his machine.

"Getter?!" Gore exclaimed, looking to the skies and expecting a true manifestation of his age old foe.

What he got was far beyond his nightmares. This was a Getter larger than the land he stood on. A bestial face glared down at the area as it slowly began to descend. The open mouth glowed with a receding emerald light as it had been the origin of the blast. It was truly fitting for the surname of Dragon.

A coiled tail wound around in the sky as the creatures' wings cast a shadow on the entire area around them.

"Heheheheheheh - ! It's been a while, Emperor Gore!" Dr. Saotome's voice boomed to the entire area.

Emperor Gore's mightiest Mechasaurus machine took a step back as he knew fear once again.


	23. Stage 23: Thanatos

Koros45 does not own Mazinkaiser, Getter Robo, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 23 [Thanatos]

The Photon Labs stood despite the damage to the surrounding area. The Photon Power Shield flickered around the base as the last of its' energy waned.

"How is the outside area?!" Professor Yumi asked himself, scrolling through the camera feeds and gasping as he saw his worst fear.

Despite Shin Dragon's eminent presence, the state of Boss Borot and Diana A took Yumi's immediate attention. Borot's body had been completely shattered, the comical head the only thing that remained intact. And amid the pile of rubble from both the damaged buildings and the husks of Mechasaurus troops, the limbs and lower torso of Diana A were strewn about, the oil required to fuel the robot strewn about the street as though it were blood.

Yumi punched the monitor and grunted as his fist quivered against the surface.

"Dammit!" He breathed.

Yumi had trusted NERV and given the Getter Team a home in the Labs. And for what, he asked himself.

He regretted the former, though the latter was not a choice he would regret. Both the Getter and Mazinger pilots were doing their duty. He just wished that he didn't have to risk his own daughter, as selfish of a thought as it was.

He heard a shudder and Yumi felt a twinge of fear. He checked the last cameras near the Photon Labs and could feel the tension in the air become even greater. The bodies of the two massive armored opponents stood still, each following through on a powerful sword swing as they had passed each other.

They were both still. Mazinkaiser's eyes flickered as it too was at the last reserves of power. Its opponent – Ankoku Daishogun – remained immobile, a black cape with red inner trim the only thing moving in the winds.

Then with a tremendous crash, Mazinkaiser fell to its knees. The sword fell from its grip and the chogokin face slammed into the earth below.

Yumi tensed as the invincible and indomitable Mazinkaiser had been stopped. Like the very machine's own existence, it losing was something he never thought possible.

Then they were truly lost. Even if the Getter Team had made the right moves against NERV, the entire Mazinger Army was gone. Great was out of the picture. Venus A had no pilot. And on top of that, Sayaka and Boss were likely dead. The shield the Mazingers offered to defend against Shin Dragon was no longer on the table. Without it, the Professor feared the worst. Now Ankoku Daishogun was free to tear their Photon Lab apart.

Yumi's thoughts on what to begin to tell Shiro stopped when he heard the massive General speak aloud, Ankoku Daishogun's voice audible despite the distance.

"Impressive, Kabuto Kouji. And Mazinkaiser." Ankoku Daishogun said with a tinge of reverence in his voice. "For a moment, I thought that - "

Then he gasped and the sword fell from his hands as well, the ebon blade stabbing into the earth.

He clutched his chest as a dark mass of blood soaked the back of his cape.

"I underestimated you both. - Dr. Hell is wrong to think this will be the end of - "

Then he stopped speaking and crashed to the ground, the General now ceasing all movement.

"Kouji - !" Yumi whispered as he frantically checked the Kaiser Pilder's life signs. Though the machine had lost power, Kouji was still with them.

"If you're still here - then I can focus on the rest." Yumi said with a smile. He could at least face Shiro with the news that his older brother had been victorious.

Yet the victory could not be celebrated given the current events going on at NERV. Yumi stood up and prepared for the next step. If Hayato's intel was correct then hope was still something he needed to cling to.

**/**

Saotome gloated as Shin Dragon loomed over NERV's damaged base. Emperor Gore could only look on in horror as the ultimate Getter slowly descended, getting larger and larger as he witnessed just how gigantic this machine was.

It made the surrounding area look small and even the reinforced Mechasaurus Gore was a mere speck to its sheer presence.

The emerald light shone in the beasts' maw again, the threat of another large Getter beam hanging in the air. Yet for now the gigantic Getter had stopped moving.

"Look at Emperor Gore! Attacking us won't do him any good now! Now let's route his entire army!" Saotome said with a smirk. "That Dinosaur is a mere eyesore compared to the strength of our Shin Dragon!"

**"Your grudge is amusing, Doctor."** Cohen said. **"Such a lower life-form matters little to us."**

"Hold on. The radar." Doctor Hell said. "Is that a SEELE carrier?"

The old man brought up a ping on the radar systems and Saotome nodded.

The carrier in question was brought on screen and he made it out to be a heavy military transport, bearing large cargo if the size of the carrier was any indicator.

"Yes, it seems they deployed some troops of their own." The other said with a grin. "Then I think a farewell is in order. Doctor Hell, do you mind supervising while I – say hello?"

"Do as you wish, Saotome." Doctor Hell said, looking to Stinger and Cohen.

"Hold our position for now. We wait until Saotome is ready before pressing our advantage."

Doctor Hell smirked as he glanced at the SEELE ship. "And I do wonder what trick they think they have up their sleeve."

/

Hayato beckoned Ryoma to the elevator and they carried Ritsuko behind them. Lilith had stopped responding and they didn't want to sit around and find out why. Not when Shin Dragon had been detected overhead and they had a responsibility to stop it. The men didn't need to hear an official alert – they could practically sense it, the Getter Beam's distinct sound confirming that it had arrived. Both Getter pilots got the gist to hurry out of Terminal Dogma.

On the long elevator ride up Hayato fumbled for something in his pocket, which was beeping.

"What's that?" Ryoma said, looking more curious than surprised. The item was small and fit in his palm. It was a chip of sorts with NERV's insignia on it. Hayato pulled out a device out of his black suit jacket and plugging the chip into it. A screen opened up and Hayato smirked.

He spoke as he began to access the device manually. "I snagged Ikari's communicator – let's just say I have a meeting to attend before I get back into Shin Getter."

Ryoma opted to turn away from Hayato at work and set Ritsuko down, making sure the bandages weren't too restrictive. He could hear Hayato speaking but drowned it out in assessing the damage.

"There it is. I'll make this quick - " Hayato said as Ryoma focused on Ritsuko. She was not as badly hurt as he'd feared. Still, Ryoma was careful to hold her upright so that the bleeding would be minimal.

"You're too kind, Mr. Nagare. I – should have been left for dead." Ritsuko said.

Ryoma frowned and shook his head. "An even crueler fate awaits you, I'm afraid, Doctor. Musashi wouldn't want me to leave anybody behind. Especially when they're as smart as you are."

"A crueler fate?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yeah. One beyond this Human Instrumentality Project." Ryoma said, finishing his work.

"Thank you. I – I'm – surprised you'd save someone like me."

"Don't sell yourself short, Doctor Akagi. You might have done some things you regret but that's still a whole lot better than being someone like Doctor Hell or your former Commander. You're the only one here that knows how to use the EVA series, after all."

"We'll talk about that later." She said, closing her eyes.

"That's it. You rest up. We'll take you to the Central Dogma and figure out our next step." Ryoma said.

/

The monolith icons all were present as SEELE convened its final meeting.  
_  
"Shin Dragon is here. The MP EVAs are not equipped to face that monster. Deploying them was a waste of time."_

_"Cease your worries. We're just here for the Unit 01. Once that is ours then it will truly begin."_ Lorenz Keel affirmed. _"The MP Series is here to ensure that end is met."_

_"Correct, Mr. Keel! You are free to claim that Evangelion as your prize!" _A voice rang out as Doctor Saotome's face appeared on one of the screens.

_"Saotome?!" _Lorenz declared, his face a mask. Despite his disbelief he remained composed.

_"Heh heh heh - ! Did you fools at SEELE really think we wouldn't have a way of infiltrating your operation?! Especially after your past organization worked with Dr. Hell?!" _The old man sneered. His eyes were wide and he looked deranged as he was the only face truly visible amidst the SEELE users' monolith icons.

_"That's irrelevant - !" _Another member spoke up. _"Once Instrumentality begins, not even your Shin Dragon can stop it." _

_"That must be a reassuring lie to tell yourselves - but I don't want to stop it! Once you initiate this sequence, it will pave the way for the Invaders to subjugate all of humanity at once!" _Saotome continued.

The group was silent until Gendo Ikari's screen came online. Although the man on screen was not who they were expecting.

Fingers steeped in front of his face like the absent Commander Ikari, Hayato Jin grinned at the shocked look on Professor Saotome's face. _"Hey there Doctor. Gentlemen of SEELE."_

_"Hayato?!"_

Saotome said back in surprise. _"So the Getter Team succeeded in taking over NERV it would seem."  
_  
_"So it would seem. Looks like we had the same idea." _Hayato commented dryly._ "Lorenz, you and these other men are all about to lose everything. If you stop your plan now then everything will be a whole lot easier afterwards."_

_"I take it you disposed of Ikari then? Then why is his plan still underway?" _Keel asked.

_"Hmph. It's not." _

Hayato said with a grin. _"When this is all over, I'll see all you SEELE bastards behind bars if you don't cooperate right now. And Doctor, I'll be paying you a visit soon too so don't get too impatient."_

_"Ridiculous! Both of you are too late to stop what we have started! Our collective will power will conquer whatever plan you have once Instrumentality begins! The scrolls dictate it to be so!" _Another member of the cabal boasted.  
_  
"A no then, I take it. Then I look forward to our next meeting. I'll see you all later outside of your little chat room."_ Hayato said with a frown and his image faded away with Gendo's screen.

Saotome smirked. _"Looks like the Getter Team was ahead of you fools this time. And speaking of time – let's see just what your gift to NERV is. It might prove to be entertaining."_

/

Saotome turned off the screen, turning to look at the spectacle below Shin Dragon.

He grinned as the carrier finally arrived, opening up to reveal sets of white wings over Evangelion armor of the same color.

**"Then the vultures shall descend and tear the carcass known as NERV apart." **Cohen said.

_"Yes! This seems to be SEELE's plan! Now – let's watch and see if they have what it takes!"_ Stinger seconded.

"And while that is underway, I will prepare Ashura, Brocken, and myself for battle against our enemies." Dr. Hell stated.

**"No Mazinger is here for you to defeat, Doctor."** Cohen said and Dr. Hell scoffed.

"Listen well, Cohen. If there's one thing I learned about humanity from facing Kouji Kabuto it's not to underestimate them. And the Mazinger pilots especially. Given the current state of things Mazinkaiser is out of power. But – Shin Getter Robo and the Evangelion series are still active. I will not be choosy about my foes."

"Then let us see just what foes remain once SEELE's dogs begin their attack." Saotome finished as they observed the scene below them.

/

Mechasuarus Boar took a step back as the blast of light seemed to affect it. EVA Unit 01 braced itself – perhaps instinctively as the Earth shook from the blast. Both of the combatants turned to view Shin Dragon's presence.

Shinji heard General Bat over the comm.

"_A Getter – that size _–_ forgive me, my Emperor Gore_ \- " The creature shuddered as its outer hull began to melt. Over the comm of General Bat's face, Shinji could see the Saurian was melting as well. The other pilot was struggling to speak as his face slowly morphed, the taught skin beginning to soften as his winglike mantle on his forehead became misshapen.

"Boy – I regret that our battle is interrupted. I cannot finish this match properly due to the overexposure to the Getter Rays - but –_ I must _\- do what I can for the Dinosaur Empire - !"

The coils on the Mechasaurus' body extended and wound around Unit 01 as the large burst in Getter Rays had stunned the AT field, it seemed. Shinji screamed as he felt the heat and pressure around Unit 01 increase.

**" - LONG LIVE THE DINOSAUR EMPIRE- !" **General Bat screamed as the Mechasaurus detonated.

/

She had been submerged in a great pressure. It was dark and she was alone. Alone as she had been for most of her life. She could feel fear as there was nowhere see. She couldn't even move. The EVA wasn't responding very well and she had lost.

Then she heard the voice and everything changed.

/

Asuka panted as Evangelion Unit 02 stood, rising from the water. She could see the base was still under siege. Somehow now it was even worse. The Dinosaur Empire's immediate presence was null due to the Shin Getter Dragon above the battlefield. Her immediate worries on that machine were cut off as she focused on the enemies before her.

What remained of Section Two wasted no time firing missiles and other ordinance at her Evangelion, but it didn't matter at this point. She was back. And she had been right. Her Mother had been by her side the entire time! She didn't even have time to be annoyed by it as her adrenaline spiked.

"I knew it was you! Mother!" Asuka yelled in joy as the closest thing to a hug's warmth reverberated through the space she sat it.

_"Asuka."_ The Evangelion's voice rang it her head like a song.

"Mother, I want to fight with you!" Asuka thought and the EVA agreed.

_"Yes . . . we will fight. I must protect you . . . Asuka."_ The voice echoed through her head.

The Evangelion was completely in sync with the pilot as Asuka picked up a JSSDF frigate and raised it above Unit 02's spindly arms, ripping it in half as the oil flowed over her cockpit's view-screen briefly as though it was blood.

She turned and hurled the half of the ship at the nearest Mechasaurus, striking it and causing it to stagger back.

They needed no more words as the crimson Evangelion tore though the remaining fighters, bombers, and other forces SEELE and the Dinosaur Empire had deployed. A shot from one of the tanks hit the power cable and Asuka grinned.

"Who cares if you hit my umbilical cable? Mother and I will make short work of you! I still have five minutes! That's all I need!" Asuka boasted.

It was insane. Even with the surprise attacks from the Dinosaur Empire, and the appearance of Shin Dragon, the special forces were still bombarding NERV HQ with everything they had. But it was not enough to impress Asuka. The girl began to feel bored when she saw white wings.

They cut through the din that Shin Dragon's shadow cast on the earth..

/

Shinji screamed as he felt the blast shake Unit 01 to the core. The entire seat was shaking from the detonation and he had to shut his eyes tightly to avoid the light. Then after what seemed like an eternity, the shaking stopped.

He was alive. And Unit 01 was still standing once the detonation was over. The AT Field had activated again at the last second.

"Mother . . . " Shinji whispered as Unit 01 let out a faint growl only he could hear. He had done it. The city was safe. And yet -

They had survived. He then recovered and saw a white pillar from the lake blast straight into the sky. What followed was a red flash in the distance as he saw Unit 02 emerge. The crimson EVA busy with the leftovers of Section 02. He stopped processing the immediate encounter with General Bat and focused on moving forward. Unit 02 was alright! That meant Asuka was OK! Shinji tried to contact the other EVA but found that his comm systems had been scrambled due to the blast he'd been caught in.

He'd help Asuka with Section 02 and then Ritsuko and Misato would have some kind of plan for Shin Dragon. With Shin Getter backing them up he had hope they'd make it out OK. At the very least he could expect Rei's scenario would take place and he'd have to deal with it, but at the moment Shinji focused on what he could do.

He thought about walking and froze as Unit 01 didn't respond.

"Mother?! We need to move!" Shinji thought, visualizing taking a step.

He felt a phantom limb move as the Evangelion stayed in place.

"We need to help Asuka!" Shinji thought frantically.

Unit 01 was unresponsive and silent.

"MOTHER! We have to move!" Shinji roared, trying to assert control of the machine. His hands gripped the controls and his wrestled with them with all of his strength.

Nothing happened.

He grunted and tried again. "Misato? Ritsuko? Maya? It's not responding!" Shinji yelled and pleaded for it to follow his movements.

He could hear chatter over the comm yet they could not hear him in kind. His own panic took the forefront of his intake as he tried again and came to the same result. He had all the power he needed due to the S2 organ. And on top of that he wanted to help. After seeing what had happened to Toji and Kaworu, Shinji didn't want to add Asuka to his guilty conscious. So if he was of a sound mind and the EVA was at full power that only left one conclusion Shinji could reach.

Unit 01 chose not to respond to his commands.

/

The creatures flying towards her were of the EVA series no doubt about it. They circled overhead, lanky pale limbs hanging down from their hunched bodies.

"The MP Series? And_ nine _of them?!" She yelled as the winged Evangelions landed around her. Grinning mouths with red lips were the primary detail of these new units. No eyes or ears of any kind, and the elongated face and head took up room for a standard neck.

Dummy Plugs all slid into each unit's neck and the heads all rose to her presence. Each one had a thick double sided sword and they circled around her as though they wanted to tear her limb from limb. A pack of killers.

_"Asuka, this is Misato. You're on limited time. Shinji's going to back you up soon but he's just exiting combat. It should take a few minutes for him to reach your location."_ The Major's voice warned.

"Geez. I can't depend on Idiot Shinji this time, huh?" Asuka joked before looking to the nine newcomers surrounding her. "Well I guess nine to one makes this a fair fight!" She grinned, finally happy to tear into something with her awakened Unit 02.

Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu's response was to roar and Asuka joined her as she became a messenger of death, spinning and pivoting as she shot, punched, gauged and slashed.

The first two MP EVAs fell as she punched straight through one and didn't stop, skewering the next waist with a single fist. The third was dispatched with a kick through the waist.

The fourth was killed when she put a hand to its neck and shoved, breaking the neck as it oozed red blood. The fifth one came at her with a sword – a foolish choice considering the circumstances. Asuka wrestled it away and used it to slash it's face and head, killing it. Then the sixth as well. She wasted no movements disabling the lot of them.

Three left. And her power was running out fast. Less than a minute left now.

"_Come ON_!" Asuka roared with a hungry grin on her face as she used her AT Field as a weapon, cleaving through one of the white bodies as she threw it like a spinning top - the orange octagon ripping the eight apart. Leaving the ninth.

It leapt back as Asuka fired the spikes from her pauldrons, stabbing it in the face. This let her get close with a spinning leg-sweep, kicking its head to the side as she slashed down, slicing its throat with the stolen blade as the beast fell to the ground.

The power was still on for thirty seconds. Asuka used it to relish the victory as she shared the moment of bloodlust and power with her mother.

_"__Asuka. Warrior.__"_ Her mother said and then stopped suddenly.

_"__Asuka, run. Now. They are not dead.__" _She could hear the EVA think to her.

Nine bloody bodies rose as Asuka Langley Soryu's hopes fell with the dwindling time limit.

One of them hurled a blade at her and her AT field was ready, projecting out to block the weapon. It worked but the sword warped into a long crimson lance, tapering off into two jagged prongs.

"The Spear of Longinus?!" Asuka yelled as the spear kept moving and her AT Field shattered, the weapon heading right towards her face.

The lance soared though the air and something collided with it right in front of Asuka, changing it's course. Instead of impaling Unit 02's face, it fell to the ground, deflected by a silver, double edged sword with a fine golden pommel.

"What the hell?" Asuka thought as Unit 02 looked up to see what had stopped the spear's trajectory.

A flash of light blinded her for a moment, followed by a the sound of thunder. Asuka's vision cleared and she could see the MP EVA that had thrown the weapon staggered. A blast of lighting struck it's white body, AT field unable to deploy in time. It's body slammed into the ground and the others scattered, wings emerging as they took off in a scattered formation.

They raised their swords and the weapons all warped into a miniature version of the red lance Rei had used against the Angel earlier. A weapon that Asuka just saw would pierce right through her AT field. Asuka grit her teeth as she no longer had power to fight with left. Still, her pride told her that she would not lose.

/

"_Mother?"_ Shinji thought to the EVA.

_"Mother, we need to move."  
_  
_"Please! Please move! Asuka's outmatched here! If you move now, we can help!"_

_"Mother! I need you to move!"_

He screamed as loudly as he could think.

"_**No.**_" Was the only response from Yui Ikari that Shinji got. The cockpit shuddered and once again Shinji felt like he was inside of a monster._**  
**_

/

Rain poured in torrents now as the white angelic monsters stood and regarded Asuka's Unit 02 with large grins.

They all circled her like predators as heads and throats, bodied and waists regenerated. Asuka clenched her teeth as she poised to attack. Yet she never got the chance to as the power to her EVA completely ran out of power.

Then there was a wail. A roar that Asuka only knew as the roar Unit 01 screamed when it went berserk. It was far away – no where near close enough for Shinji to make a heroic stand alongside her. Yet it got the MP's attention as they stopped circling her and deployed their white wings, taking to the air.

_**"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU - !"**_**  
**  
Was all she thought on repeat as the eight MP EVAs flew high into the sky, raised their spears at her and hurled them downwards.

Then the cameras went dark.

/

Something struck her as Asuka heard a tremendous shudder. She expected death, the speeding lances at the ready to rip Unit 02 to shreds.

Instead the cameras came back on as power was restored. Five percent. To ten percent. To twenty-five percent and holding at thirty percent. It was highly unlikely. Yet as much of a miracle this was, it didn't change the fact that she was still screwed.

The eight lances rained from the rainy sky, sixteen points of death falling towards Evangelion Unit 02.

A wide funnel of wind shot down from the sky, engulfing them all. The spears were knocked off course by the blast.. Spears and MP EVAs alike crashed back down to earth around Asuka and her Evangelion.

Then like the voice of a creator amidst an uncertain world, she heard the cry as a figure was seen through the flashing lightning in the sky.

_**"THUNDEEEEEEER BREEEEAAAAAAK!" **_

A blue arc of power surged, lighting striking the winged attackers, paralyzing wings and causing two more to fall to the Earth.

One of the MP EVAs in the sky flew towards the black shadow of the figure manipulating the lighting amidst the storm.

There was a crunching sound and Asuka could see it clearly now, the winged Evangelion falling down to the Earth as it's attacker came into view.

A leg smashed into the MP EVA's waist as the machine descended with the MP Evangelion's body.

The Super Alloy Z robot slammed into the ground with a tremendous crunch, breaking through the MP EVA's chest as it landed on its feet.

Dark blue arms and legs were new additions to the silver and black body, adorned with a crimson V crest on the chest, matching red wings, and a pointed silver crown.

_"Great Mazinger!?"_ Asuka shouted in a mix of surprise and relief.

The other machine stood to its full height, the crashing thunder from above highlighting its black and silver body with a brief flash of blue. Its yellow eyes scanned the battlefield as the rest of the MP Series cautiously landed.

Then Great Mazinger pointed to the seven remaining MP EVAs.

_"Monsters of SEELE! How dare you attack NERV HQ during this crisis! Great Mazinger and I will not stand by and let you kill the one brave enough to stand alone against all of you, abominations!" _The voice of Tetsuya Tsurugi cried out.

_"Now you face not just Evangelion Unit 02, but the reforged Great Mazinger as well!"  
_

The eighth MP EVA stood and regrouped with the others. They were about to go on the attack when Asuka felt something in her soul and she roared as one with her mother.

Power was no longer an issue as both Asuka and EVA Unit 02 felt more energy than ever before. The lance was grabbed by her Evangelion as it pulled the weapon free from the ground.

The four compound eyes of Unit 02 flared with a blazing green light as the reserve energy gauge showed it recovering before it spiked to over two-hundred percent.

"How is this possible-?" Asuka wondered even as she readied the lance in one hand, looking to the Mazinger Blade that Tetsuya had thrown down, slamming into her umbilical cable.

"I deflected that spear with a Mazinger Blade and then I used Thunder Break to restore power to Unit 02! Asuka, as long as this Great Mazinger is still standing I will supply you with power!" Tetsuya's voice boomed.

"Well, I don't really understand how it works but-" Asuka began, hurling the lance into one of the EVAs before it could act, AT field shattering as its core was breached, the white mouth opening in shock as it fell to the ground with a shudder, now lifeless.

"- I'm nowhere near done! One dedicated pilot to another, show me why you're the best of the best!" Asuka finished, going back to back with Tetsuya.

"Gladly! If they still think they can overwhelm the two of us, they're sadly mistaken!" Tetsuya said

The two shared a feral grin for a moment as the MP EVAs paused and the hunter suddenly became the hunted. Then the two pounced.

_"Great Boomerang!" _Tetsuya began.

Great Mazinger grabbed the heat sink on its chest with its free hand and pulled it off in a swift motion as it arced its arm backwards. The red V crest was thrown, missing the targets entirely as Tetsuya turned and fired off more attacks.

Asuka was going to question the action as she thrust the lance at another MP EVA, shattering its AT field and impaling it. The MP EVA's mouth hung open from pain as Asuka slammed it into another of the MP Series.

_"Drill Pressure Punch!"_ Tetsuya roared as silver and curved grooves popped out of Great Mazinger's forearms, the sections spinning until they were blurs before firing off the Mazinger's body. Two AT fields from the MP EVAs were deployed, holding against the attacks.

_"Great Typhoon!"_ Tetsuya yelled as the grey whirlwind fired from Great Mazinger's grille and spectacularly missed again.

"Now, Asuka!" Tetsuya ordered as his machine's fists returned to Great's extended arms. Asuka realized he'd set up two of the targets like bowling pins. She charged, impaled both of the MP EVAs, the cores breached from the twin tips of the spear of Longinus.

Then the Great Boomerang came back and cut down two more of the EVAs from their backs down through one's front and the other's face as Tetsuya grabbed and and re-attached it to Great Mazinger's chest.

He was facing the fallen four MP Evangelions as Asuka put her foot on the closest MP EVA she impaled and shoved, removing the lance from their bodies. Then she turned and threw another AT field like a gigantic razor blade at the others, keeping them at bay.

"Now, Tetsuya! Burn them all to a crisp!" Asuka urged.

_"Eat THIS - Breast Burn!" _Tetsuya's voice was heard as the V crest flashed red and the ray of fire consumed the four MP EVAs, charring and burning the bodies.

"That should deal with that lot!" Tetsuya yelled as Great Mazinger and EVA Unit 02 stood back to back once again, the remaining four MP EVAs showing another shred of caution against the united front.

"And now for the rest!" Asuka declared as she gripped the Lance of Longinus and got ready to leap into action once again.

* * *

Note: A special thanks to Nightmarex23 for your review. I really appreciate the time you took to leave it here.

Edit: I had a continuity error regarding Ritsuko's injury in the previous addition. This has been fixed.


	24. Stage 24: Mazin Kenzan

Koros45 does not own Mazinkaiser, Getter Robo, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 24 [Mazin Kenzan! - The Demon God Arrives!]

"Interesting! So the Great Mazinger has returned?" Dr. Hell said as he watched the machine assist Unit 02. He rested the side of his face on his fist as he leaned forward on the throne-like seat within Hell King Gordon's cockpit.

"I wonder how long it was kept from us? But the presence of just one mere Mazinger will not change anything!" Saotome said and Dr. Hell nodded to the other doctor's image on his communication screen.

"If the Invaders can merge with Angels – then we can use SEELE's dogs to our advantage." Dr. Hell said, bearing his teeth in a wolfish sneer.

Stinger and Cohen giggled behind Saotome as a mass of Invader tentacles thrashed behind time, yellow eyes opening up along the mass of grey.

/

The Beetle craft flew low to the ground as Go scanned the immediate area. Neo Getter was in sight. The blue Getter's body was ravaged, the back caved in from Gore's stomping. Arms and legs were still bent at awkward angles and there was little chance it would ever function again without a serious overhaul.

He got within range of the fallen machine and stopped the Beetle craft, leaping out of the thin scouting ship and running to the Getter.

Go found any of the direct ways to the chest area was blocked by the caved in metal. The head, therefore, was the quickest way into the Getter. He boarded from the broken and translucent panel taking the place of the mouth. Deeper in the head unit he found a passed out Sho Tachibana in the pilot's seat. The red helmet with a prominent G in white cushioned the damage to her as she had no damage to her head once Go removed the helmet.

"Sho! Sho, are you alright?" Go asked, putting a hand on her white shoulder pad.

"G-Go?" Sho asked as she blinked. "Neo Getter is - " She began and Go nodded.

"Regrettably Gore was too strong. Or rather – we did not have time to prepare for the Dinosaur Empire's return since the banning of Getter Rays." Go stated.

"Kei and Gai! Are they alright?" Kei asked, trying to access the Getter's systems to get a reading on their vitals.

Go looked behind her to a hatch that would access the midsection of the Getter. "I'm going down the ladder to find Kei in the Neo Jaguar section. That area took the most damage but – I can't just expect my sister to be fine."

"Ugh. Alright. Here – it's only fair I look for Gai while you're getting Kei." Sho reasoned.

Go nodded and Sho climbed down out of the shattered mouth area of the cockpit.

The two of them hurried, hoping that they'd find their fellow pilots soon.

/

Sho felt her temple pounding as she ran to the far away pelvis of Neo Getter. The closest entry point to Gai's location was the lower back, but that had been caved it. Which left an emergency entrance in the Getter's inner thigh. Sho hoped the legs were intact enough to get to Gai as she paused to take a breath.

They had lost, but she had known it was going to be tough the moment Neo Getter launched. Sho heard the sound of combat in the distance and was relieved to see Great Mazinger had finally arrived. The Mazinger made its stand with EVA Unit 02.

Then Commander Jin's faith in the Mazinger pilots was paying off. She placed her trust in the active pilots as well – Gai's life might hang in the balance and she couldn't just bet on him being able to shake off the crash while she hid safely.

Sho continued moving and breathed as lightly as possible to avoid fumes of smoke created by the battle. There was also the presence of Getter Rays in the area, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It was due to Shin Dragon, of course. Considering everything, Go was pretty calm given that thing's arrival.

"Come on Gai, be alright!" Sho yelled as she got closer to the fallen Getter's legs. She pulled out an emergency pistol and fired four times, loosening some bolts and letting her kick in a panel leading to the access point. It was less of a ladder system and more of a series of cables and tubes pumping plasma into the Getter's limbs. It would let her reach Gai but afterwards Sho really didn't have a plan. If he was seriously injured or unconscious than all she could do was report that back to Go.

She holstered the gun and climbed into the hole she'd made. It was lucky that Neo Getter had fallen the way it had – otherwise she'd need a ladder to reach the point of entry.

Then she began crawling amid the cables, following the way they curved to where the central unit would be. Her stop was a bit below that but it would make accessing it easy. She snorted to herself. And chief Ryoma had said reading those manuals was _boring_. Gai knew the internals of a Getter better than anyone and it made Sho glad he'd showed her some of the more in-depth schematics that he was obsessed over. After all – they might allow her to save his life.

/

The Invaders weren't shy about making their presence known, falling from the sky as the remaining MP EVAs were consumed by the mass of grey sludge and yellow eyeballs, more tendrils shooting out and stabbing into the fallen bodies and remains of the other MP EVAs.

"Dammit! The Invaders are _absorbing _all of them!?" Tetsuya yelled even as he fired another Breast Burn attack at the combined fusion.

A powerful AT Field barrier blocked the blast of fire and the composite EVA/Invader formed, as nine sneering heads of the MP EVA were conjoined to a gigantic white body with the same sleek white plating as before, now with more canine proportions and a black swirling mane of tendrils on it's back.

"It absorbed the last Cores too! This won't be over till we destroy them all!" Asuka yelled, pointing the remaining Spear of Longinus at the merged beast in a challenge.

"Those creeps inside of Shin Dragon must have decided to infect them! That's why Shin Dragon isn't attacking us yet!" Asuka complained, at a loss at the situation.

"Regardless, we'll face this monster together, with all the fire in our hearts!" Tetsuya yelled. _"Double Mazinger Blade!" _

Twin blades fired from each of Great's legs, as he caught both and passed one to Asuka. They stared up at the merged mass, the shadow of the gigantic beast falling over the Brain Condor as the creature pounced.

/

Shinji looked down at the sight below as Unit 01 stood, despite Yui Ikari's strange desire not to interfere with the struggle below – despite dispatching General Bat minutes earlier.

_"Mother, why do you refuse to move? Why won't you let me help my friends?!" _Shinji screamed.

He could identify Great Mazinger and Unit 02 fighting a harsh battle against some kind of EVA/Invader hybrid._  
_  
The hybrid fusion was hit with another explosion of the like as Unit 01 screamed again. Shinji grunted and focused, thinking about stepping forwards again despite his mother's resistance. It was like walking through a wall of molasses. He would have expected a refusal or just more silence had it been his father, but his mother shutting him out like this was a betrayal.

After an eternity of struggling, pleading and bargaining, Shinji stopped. The emotion that lay beyond his worry ignited like a lit fuse.

'_You are going to move. If you don't, then we'll all die even sooner. Is that what you want, Mother!_', Shinji thought. Still nothing.

Then Shinji stopped and took a breath. The sensations he felt in the cockpit were similar to when he's first met the Getter Team – inside of the void. The tingling was there, as was an abundance of the green particles. Shinji took another breath and tried to calm down. Yet – the residue was doing the opposite. Still – Shinji felt his heart beat strongly. Things like worry and fear melted away and the only thing that remained was an urge to act – not out of desperation but want. The urge intensified and Shinji could feel his mother's control on the cockpit wane.

It was like TV static as first, EVA 01 growling in his ears and applying tension inside of his entry plug. Yet now – it was as if he was by himself. Shinji could work with that. Ritsuko or Professor Yumi could spell out the hows and whys for him later.

_"__Fine. Move then, Shinji.__" _He heard her say sternly.

He felt a huge shudder as the EVA took a step forward.

It was all Shinji needed to keep going.

Another step. He rode the EVA's acceptance that he pilot it like a wave as he exerted his thoughts and movements to move Unit 01. The Invader fusion turned, six of the nine heads looking his way as though they were laughing.

Finally, not a human or anything with a consciousness. Something he wouldn't feel regretful fighting. Shinji grimaced as the EVA kept moving forwards.

"Hey, don't look away!" Asuka roared as her EVA's AT field warped and slammed into the monster's own AT Field and made it stop. Three of the other heads looked to her and Great Mazinger, tendrils on its back shooting towards the pair.

Asuka extended Unit 02's arm and Shinji heard her grunt over the comm as the tendrils' strikes were repelled by the barrier. Then they merged together into a gigantic tentacle and rammed the center of the barrier. It held, but Asuka was pushed back.

"NOW, Tetsuya! Show me Great Mazinger's true power!" Asuka challenged.

"Very well, let's show her again together, Great! _Scramble Dash_!" Tetsuya yelled as the crimson wings of Great Mazinger sprang out of the robot's back, taking the the air as lighting cracked the rainy sky yet again. The blade Great Mazinger held was tossed away as it prepared for its signature attack.

The Mazinger pointed to the skies as a bolt of blue stuck it, conducting the flow of lighting through the angled golden horns on the sides of its head, before channeling it to both of its hands, pointed at the fused monster.

"Behold! The newly attained power of Great Mazinger - the proof of a true hero! Take this! -_ DOUBLE THUNDER BREAK!" _

The resulting blast broke through the AT Field of the hybrid. The monster screeched in pain and shock from the reinforced AT field shattering. The monster didn't get time to recover as Asuka hurled the crimson spear towards the fusion.

The surging lighting caused the creature to let out another howl as the spear slammed into its chest area.

"Take that you overgrown monster!" Asuka taunted as the creature shrieked and the tendrils started to flail around. The heads all grinned and the lance started to recede into the creature's body. The heads looked as though they were laughing as the weapon sank further into the body. Then the creature's body changed as smaller red spikes jutted out all over the creature's neck.

"No way! It's _absorbing_ the spear!?" Tetsuya noted.

The spikes fired in rapid succession, shards speeding towards Unit 02.

"No! I won't let you!" Tetsuya yelled as Great Mazinger fell from the sky, right in front of the Evangelion. Great Mazinger's black body of Super Alloy Z took most of the hits even as they shattered through Asuka's AT Field.

Great Mazinger was pushed back from the attack, falling into Unit 02. Both combatants hit the ground, red shards of the spear scattered all around them as Great Mazinger's armor had withstood the hits Unit 02's AT field couldn't block. Still – they had left their mark, a spray of crimson needles covering the Mazinger's limbs and torso as it had covered its own head from the attack. The pair of Mazinger and EVA were still as the crash had disoriented the two.

The creature roared and shuffled towards them when another roar sounded. It was the distinct howl of a berserker. In any other situation it would have been cause to worry but right now it was a sign that the battle had finally been joined.

"_Finally here, you idiot_." Asuka whispered with relief as the purple EVA was on the attack. Unit 01 biting into the creature's back and tearing away with its hands. The merged beast spun around, Invader tentacles slamming into the interloper, trying to absorb it and then dislodge it when that didn't work.

Still, Shinji wouldn't be stopped as he ripped and tore at the foe. His own anger gave more power to the EVA and he relished the strength it gave him. How dare it try to hurt Asuka like that!? How dare it go against an opponent nine against one!? How dare it appear to them in their most desperate hour as an enemy!?

He felt Unit 01's jaws bite into the foe as the heads writhed and they screamed. This time he would keep fighting until the very end. He clenched his own jaw and felt the bite deepen, his own bloodlust rising as his sync rate did as well.

Asuka raised Unit 02's right arm and her AT Field in kind. The orange barrier field slammed into the monster as it was distracted by Unit 01. The field cut into the back of the monster and it shrieked as blood leaked out of the wound. It was not enough to be fatal, but she got its attention.

The monster paused and used it's own AT Field to repel Unit 01, knocking it away. A tailswipe slammed into the EVA and sent Shinji sprawling. The EVA's mouth had torn a chunk of the creature's flesh off and it hissed at Unit 01 briefly.

The creature then turned back to the first pair and roared with all nine heads as Great Mazinger and Unit 02 stood up.

"We need to hit this thing with everything we've got-" Asuka began, readying the borrowed Mazinger Blade.

"Photon reactor, full power! Abomination, hear me now! You look at us the wrong way-!" Tetsuya warned as Great Mazinger leaned back, spreading out it's arms as the V chest sink began to simmer with heat.

"-You get burned! Let's see your AT Field deal with Great's full power!" He finished as the heatsink on his Mazingers' chest blazed orange and the machine leaned back in a similar fashion.

_**"Breast Burn!"**_ Tetsuya roared.

Great Mazinger steadied its legs, leaning back ever harder as the blast of heat slammed into the monster, burning away black tentacles, yellow eyes, and white flesh.

The creature's body was decimated, leaving a writhing white blob that desperately tried to form multiple arms, legs and heads of the MP models.

"The core's in there, we just have to break it!" Asuka said, jumping at the remains.

The mass parted and began to attack as an MP head formed from the white and bit at her. Unit 02 stabbed with her borrowed Mazinger Blade and kept the head at bay when it divided into another head.

Asuka skewered it with a punch when the world shook.

A green glow illuminated the area and a roar was heard as the twisted and warped face of Shin Dragon looked down at the assembled cyborgs and machines.

/

Ryoma ran to the bridge of NERV, the staff too disorganized to stop him and Hayato. He set down Ritsuko as a woman with short brown hair turned, her face pale as she saw the older woman's condition.

"Doctor Akagi!" The woman yelled running from her station to crouch next to Ritsuko.

Ryoma turned to the old man in charge, Fuyutsuki, and addressed him.

"Commander Ikari is done for. Whatever he's planned . . . it's not going to go how he thought." Ryoma said and the other man smiled and closed his eyes.

"With what's about to happen, that hardly matters. We'll all be at peace in the end." The man said as Hayato looked to Ryoma.

"Ryoma, Go is calling Shin Getter. We should deploy." The other man said.

"Alright! Now that all this covert stuff is done, we'll finally settle things with Shin Getter Robo!" Ryoma declared and turned to the petite woman.

"You make sure she's in good hands." Ryoma said as the woman nodded to him.

"Of course, Mr. Nagare. I'll look after Ritsuko Sempai." She said with a smile.

"All right. I'll leave her to you." Ryoma said.

Then there was a shudder as a white and crimson giant fell into the Geofront. The Shin Getter Robo's body landed on the launch platform that had housed Unit 02, leaving the structure intact. The Super Robot landed on its' feet with a brief shudder and looked straight at Go.

The conversation ended as the Getter looking at the Getter Team with wide eyes.

"Get in!" Go yelled. Benkei was the first to move towards the Getter, Hayato following his lead.

"What about you Go?" Ryoma asked.

"I'm going to take the Beetle and see if Kei, Gai, and Sho are still with us." Go said and Ryoma nodded.

"Just make sure you come back to us when you're done." Hayato ordered and Go saluted.

"Yes Commander Jin. As the leader of Neo Getter's team, it's my responsibility since Shin Getter Robo already has three pilots."

"That's our cue then. Major Katsuragi, if you would launch us?" Ryoma said as he made his way to Shin Getter.

/

Gai woke up to Sho screaming his name and he wanted to go back to sleep. Then it hit him just where he was and what the hell had happened.

"Gai, we need to move!" Sho urged, gesturing for him to follow.

The third pilot of Neo Getter groaned and stood from his seat, feeling bruises that would surely be there the next morning if he lasted that long. He followed Kei down the ladder.

The pair began the long climb down and heard a sizzling sound.

"Hold on – that's internal damage to the Getter. If it's a plasma leak, that could be fatal!" Sho warned and they stopped, Gai feeling his tired arms scream as he clutched onto one of the tubes to keep him from falling into the interior of the Getter's body.

"Then what's that sound I hear?" Gai asked.

A yellow light shone dimly far below them and then a voice followed.

"Alright Getter Team, we carved a way out! Just follow our voices!" A booming yell sounded.

"Is that . . . Boss?" Gai asked with a surprised chuckle.

"It sure sounds like it." Sho said and was silent for a few seconds before speaking again. "They made some kind of incision close to where we are. Just follow me." Sho shouted up at him.

"Right. Hard to do that when we can't see a thing." Gai said, slowly making his way down the tube.

"This way, Gai." Sho's voice rang out and he heard she'd moved. He groaned and felt his way to a further tube to leap to. After a few minutes of following Sho around in the dark for the next way down, Gai could see the light more clearly.

It only intensified the closer he got to it until Gai could see the light from outside shine through.

And it was raining, he realized as he cold now hear that as well. Sho was visible below him, her white armor making her easy to see as Gai could now follow her visually.

She went through the incision and was gone. Gai made his way to the hole and could see it was some kind of heat ray that had made the cut. Once he was free of the tubes, Gai jumped through the hole and found himself falling into Boss and company.

The three men grunted as Gai fell, catching him and taking a breath to recover. The rain hit his face and he was glad to be free of the Getter's interior despite his love for all things mechanical. Mostly he was glad to be alive. Gai savored the moment as he sat up and looked to his saviors.

Boss stood flanked by his buddies Nuke and Mucha. To the side, Sayaka was looking over Sho for any bruises.

"We shouda' warned ya it was a bit of a fall. Sorry about that!" Boss chuckled before he broke out into laughter.

"Boss – you're all ok!" Gai exclaimed, looking around to see Nuke, Mucha, and Sayaka were unharmed.

"Up on your feet. We don't want to look bad." Sho chided and Gai sighed, taking her hand as she helped him up.

"Then that's all of us! We're all ok!" Boss said and gave them a thumbs up.

"But what about Kei?" Gai wondered.

"She's unconscious but she's alright." Go said, leaping down from the Getter's crushed back and holding his sister protectively.

"Sayaka, Boss. Can you look after her?" Go asked.

"Why? What are you planning?" Sayaka asked, taking Kei into her arms as she did so.

"I'm going to take Beetle into Shin Dragon. Since I was designed to pilot it, I may be able to distract them long enough for the Getter Team to make a difference." Go said.

"Not alone you're not!" Gai said, making a fist.

"A Getter Team is best with three pilots, after all." Sho seconded with a smile, putting her hand on the fist and Go did the same.

"Then – what are we waiting for – Getter Team?" Go asked with a grin.

The three nodded and began a mad dash for the Beetle ship.

"Then we'd best take shelter. Borot's head will be the first thing we can hunker down in, but we should make our way to NERV." Boss said with a shudder, looking out to see the fierce battle in the distance.

"Then let's hurry!" Sayaka said as the group began their journey.

/

"Now all we have to do is wait and then-!" Saotome stopped as something struck the gigantic Getter, causing it to shake.

"What the hell was that?!" Baron Ashura yelled.

A second strike. The massive Getter barely budged but all could feel the impact. Then a small by comparison black object streaked back, joined by a second. Each was spinning, a booster rocket in the back sending them backwards.

"What was that?!" Ashura yelped.

"Is that -_ a Rocket Punch_!?" Brocken yelled.

"Who dares attack this ultimate Getter!? Show yourself!" Saotome yelled.

From the mist below, large crimson and demonic wings appeared. Their owner rose above Shin Dragon, the its' form fully visible as it hovered in the light that parted the skies.

Doctor Hell grinned at the sight. A bulky figure of super alloy Z tore through the wind, hovering before Shin Dragon. The new arrival's eyes blazed yellow with Photon Power as it stared back at them.

"So . . . Mazinkaiser emerges victorious from his duel to the death! And with a new Scrander, I see?" Doctor Hell asked through his machine's comm.

_"That's right! And with Kaiser Scrander equipped, this Mazinkaiser is at full power!" _Kouji boasted, boosting upwards to launch his next attack.

_"The Emperor of Demons has donned his crimson wings! And now let's see you handle this, Shin Dragon!"_ Kouji roared as he went on the attack.

/

_Ten minutes earlier_

Kouji's head rang like a gong as he came to his senses. He remembered using the Kaiser Blade to fight against Ankoku Daishogun but the outcome had been uncertain. The teen grunted as he sat up in the Pilder, wishing that some more cushioning could be added to the interior. His thoughts to ask Professor Yumi about that stopped when Kouji remembered more. The Photon Labs could be in trouble. And on top of that, everyone he cared about might be dead.

From the Pilder's view he could see the ominous figure of Shin Dragon in the distance, closing in on NERV HQ. He tried the petals but nothing worked.

"Dammit, Mazinkaiser!? Don't tell me we used your last ounce of power against that General?" Kouji asked, dinging the side of the control panel in frustration.

"Kouji - ! Can you hear me?!" A voice asked earnestly.

"Professor Yumi! You're alive!?" Kouji half yelled to the comm to the Photon Labs in relief.

"Yes, Kouji. Now – I want you to stay right where you are. We've received contact from Jun and Tetsuya. While he helps out the EVA pilots, Jun's sending something to you. It should help against Shin Dragon."

"What is it? At this rate, Kaiser is out of power." Kouji said back.

"This is called Kaiser Scrander. It's a set of wings your Grandfather made for it. Jun and Tetsuya discovered it while they went over Dr. Kabuto's Super Alloy refinement theories. The Professors and I figured out how to give Great Mazinger the same armor as your Mazinkaiser. And in the meantime we had Jun smuggle Kaiser Scrander into Japan. It's got emergency power for Mazinkaiser, so once it docks you should be ready to go!"

"Alright! Then I can get off my ass and get going! Somebody's gotta show Shin Dragon that it can't just mess with us!" Kouji said with confidence.

"Then hold on. Jun's launched the Scrander. It should arrive soon." Dr. Yumi had said.

/

_The present:_

Kouji found himself feeling ready for anything as Kaiser's new set of wings had restored power to the machine. Enough to maneuver in the skies and recharge all of his attacks.

"Hey Professor Saotome! Why don't you test your ultimate Getter Dragon against my ultimate Mazinger!?" Kouji challenged with a cocky grin. Shin Dragon's head turned with difficulty to look at it's attacker as it recovered from the Turbo Smasher Punch.

The yellow eyes of Shin Dragon narrowed as its' mouth glowed green, firing a Getter Beam that Mazinkaiser was able to dodge by veering to the right.

"_Beautiful_. Truly and absolutely beautiful! I commend you, Juuzo. Even from beyond the grave, your mechanical genius is impressive." Doctor Hell admitted as he gazed on the machine before him.

"Incredible. It's complete. With that Scrander equipped, Juuzo Kabuto's final Mazinger is . . . worthy of our wrath! Feel free to try and fight back, Kabuto! But I assure you - even the densest Super Alloy Z can't save you now from your death!" Saotome yelled as another Getter Beam, this time wider than Mazinkaiser's body, fired from its mouth.

"Hah! You can't dodge a beam that wide!" Saotome pointed out as the blast neared its target.

"Well I don't need to worry about that attack! Not when Photon energy becomes a burning flame! _FIRE BLASTER!_" Kouji roared.

The curved heat-sinks on Mazinkaiser's chest blazed red, firing an equal blast of power at the approaching Getter Beam. Both attacks connected, holding for a moment as the energy collided. Then a massive explosion occurred from the result, consuming both combatants in a bright explosion.

The blast dissipated and both foes continued to move. Both Mazinkaiser and Shin Dragon were fine as they reorganized, Kaiser boosting away while Shin Dragon lunged at the Super Robot, trying to pluck it from the sky with its long arms.

"Please! With this set of crimson wings, Mazinkaiser might as well be faster than the wind compared to something the size of Shin Dragon! You can't catch me that easily! Now! _Photon Beam_!" Kouji commanded as the photon rays fired from his Mazinger's eyes.

The beam struck Shin Dragon's neck and did minor damage. Kouji could hear Saotome grunt as the attack hit.

"Since Kaiser uses phonic based attacks, you can't absorb that energy directly!" Kouji stated before flying in front of Shin Dragon's face and letting loose with an uppercut. Shin Dragon felt the impact and its frame rattled.

"Hmph! Perhaps you've inherited some of your Grandfather's smarts as well as his work! Then you will feel Shin Dragon's power as recourse! You may be able to match Shin Dragon for now – but we have a nearly unlimited supply of Getter Rays!" Saotome pointed out.

"Given the struggle you endured against Ankoku Daishogun, that Scrander is also on a set power supply. Now – it doesn't take a genius to understand you're outmatched here, Kabuto." Dr. Hell said as Shin Dragon recovered.

Shin Dragon prepared another Getter Beam but before it could fire, a Gigant Missile flew in its mouth, detonating and stopping the attack from working. Shin Dragon shrieked as a trail of smoke emerged from its open mouth as it looked stunned for a moment.

"Let me put this in words simple enough for anybody to understand -" Kouji began as Mazinkaiser cut through the air, wrists spinning as it neared Shin Dragon again.

"- As long as I have this Mazinkaiser – Kabuto Kouji will never die!" He finished, reaching Shin Dragon's neck and letting loose with all of Kaiser's strength.

It was a devastating right hook that caused Shin Dragon to shake. Kouji grinned. Even something much larger than Mazinkaiser would shudder from the Super New Z Alloy fists at that velocity.

"Tenacious pest!" Saotome yelled and went on the attack again as another Getter Beam fired from Shin Dragon's mouth and stuck Mazinkaiser directly, sending the Super Robot sprawling back.

"Hah! Even with all of your armor, you're still susceptible to our Getter Beams! Now to end this once and for all!" Saotome declared. Shin Dragon's mouth opened again, the damage from the Gigant Missile completely healed as it prepared to charge another destructive Getter Beam.

_"That's my line, Old Man!" _A voice cried out as a long battle axe slammed into Shin Dragon's face, distracting the beast.

"Who dares interfere!?" Saotome yelled.

_"Payback's a bitch, you bloated corpse!"_ Ryoma yelled as Shin Getter Robo's crimson frame cut through the rain and wind, leaving a lime green zig zag pattern in its' wake. Shin Getter rose, its dark blue bat wings spread out as the machine flanked Mazinkaiser, hovering in the sky.

"All right! Now that Shin Getter has arrived, we're twice as strong!" Kouji said, making a fist.

"Hmph! Shin Getter Robo appearing at the last minute! I should have suspected as much!" Dr. Saotome stated with a tisk.

"The one and only! Now - _Getter Tomahawk Lancer_!" Ryoma responded as his Getter generated even more tomahawks from its back and hurled them all at Shin Dragon en masse. They all connected, though Shin Dragon was not fazed in the slightest.

"Now, Kouji!With me - _GETTER BEAM!_" Ryoma yelled as the emerald beam from his Getter's forehead struck the axes embedded in Shin Dragon's body.

"I'm with you, Ryoma - _PHOTON BEAM!_" Kouji joined in as Mazinkaiser's eye beams struck the same targets. The axes detonated from the exposure to both types of energy, causing minor explosions all around Shin Dragon's body.

"Damned fools! Even with your ultimate Getter and Mazinger, you stand a poor chance against our evolved Shin Dragon! That amounted to little more than a scratch!" Saotome boasted.

**"**_**But they're not alone!**_**"** A voice cried out.

Great Mazinger had taken to the skies via Scramble Dash – flanking it was Unit 02 and 01, each balancing on the Great Booster with a steady crouch.

Tetsuya acted next and pointed at the large Getter with his Mazinger's extended pointer finger.

_"Thunder Break!"_ He yelled, the lightning dancing through the air as the bolt struck Shin Dragon's body.

"Hmph. Then the entire Super Robot Army is alive and well! I'll enjoy crushing all of you before humanity is no more!" Saotome boomed as Shin Getter Robo, Great Mazinger, and Mazinkaiser assembled to face Shin Dragon together.

"Now let's hear your little speech again about me not having enough power?! With this entire Super Robot Army here, we have what it takes to stop Shin Dragon!" Kouji exclaimed.

/

Lillith rose, the body elongating and rising far above the skyline as the body became closer to that of Rei Ayanami's, the eyes staring forward eerily. White arms spreading apart as the head looked straight up.

The remains of the MP EVAs emerged from the melted slag, each unit rising in a pattern. Lilith stood to her full height as the ritual began.

Meanwhile the Spear of Longinus near the moon spun around and began a swift trajectory back towards the Earth.

It was time.

/

The EVA pilots could only watch from the Great Booster as Thunder Break and Photon Beam fired at the colossal Shin Dragon's face. Like all the other attempts to damage Shin Dragon, this latest volly had little effect.

"Fools! Even at this point of Instrumentality you still face me?! Do you really think you're a match for Shin Dragon!?" Professor Saotome's voice was heard.

"The remaining Invaders are aboard Shin Dragon. Therefore you're our priority. A greater priority than even Lilith. Eliminating you ensures a future for our planet!" Hayato said as Shin Getter fell back, keeping Shin Dragon at bay with an emerald Getter Beam from its' forehead.

"That's right! If you're going to use this last Getter to try and destroy the world - we'll use these last Mazingers our father and grandfather made to defend it!" Kouji yelled back.

"Don't speak to him, Hayato, Kouji! You're wasting your breath!" Tetsuya said as Great Mazinger dodged one of Shin Dragon's claws and fired a Great Typhoon blast at it.

"Hmph! Even Double Mazingers allied with Shin Getter are no match for the power of Shin Dragon! _Getter Beam!_" Saotome yelled as a huge blast of green slammed into Mazinkaiser from above.

The Super Alloy robot was stunned as Shin Dragon advanced, ramming its much larger body into Mazinkaiser's own. The force of the blow knocked Mazinkaiser down, spinning through the air and getting caught by a double-fisted blow that sent the Super Robot plummeting further down into the water.

A huge splash was created and then the water was still save for some ripples.

"Kouji! Mazinkaiser!" Tetsuya yelled as Great Mazinger flew up higher, avoiding Shin Dragon's second blast.

Shin Dragon slowly hovered over the lake, taking its time as it neared NERV's damaged base.

The arrival was cut short as a funnel of wind shot up from the water, rapidly building up into a dark grey vortex that even Shin Dragon had to take pause to withstand.

/

"Rust Tornado huh? Then Kaiser's down, but not out! Let's take initiative and show all of these guys Shin Getter's power!" Benkei yelled.

"All right then Ryoma! Let's go by your advice and bore a big hole right into Shin Dragon!" Hayato seconded.

"Change, Getter Two!" He followed up as the super robot took off, separating and re-forming into the sleek white version of it's second form as it flew towards the larger Getter, drill at the ready.

_"Drill Attack!"_ Hayato yelled as the white machine slammed into Shin Dragon, boring through it's hide and entering inside.

"Let's keep that up!" Tetsuya yelled as Great Typhoon struck the same spot, keeping the wound open.

"Ready when you are, Kouji!" Tetsuya yelled as Mazinkaiser emerged from the water, arms extended as Kouji spoke.

"Got it. EVA team, let's all deal with this thing. We'll take it down in no time!" Kouji declared.

"Fools! If you truly want to see the belly of the beast, we'll let you all in ourselves!" Saotome's voice roared as the arms reached for Great Mazinger.

"No thanks! We'll make our own way!" Kouji bellowed as Mazinkaiser cut it's thrusters, falling through the hole in Shin Dragon's body with a double kick as Great Mazinger followed his cue.

"Very well then – forcefully resign yourself to your fate, Kabuto! Tsurugi!" Dr. Saotome said with a laugh. Then the monster turned to the Evangelions.

"Children, now that the adults are all gone, shouldn't you be supervised?!" Saotome continued as Shin Dragon advanced through the air towards both of the Evangelions.

"Dammit! We can't just stand here!" Asuka yelled, leaning forward to guide the Great Booster straight at the rapidly closing wound.

"Shinji, hold on!" Asuka yelled, clutching the Spear of Longinus with one hand and Unit 01's in the other as the Great Booster she rode entered the body of the enormous Getter.

/

"It won't notice us at our size! Let's slip in while this Beetle can get us there!" Gai yelled, Sho accelerating the Beetle craft as it began to spin. The rotations let it function like a drill as it bored through the mending hole and followed the Great Booster.

"This is Shin Dragon alright." Go said, closing his eyes as he focused and did his best to hide his scent from the Getter Rays. Sayaka had loaned them her Photon Power pistol and they'd hooked up Boss Borot's engine to the Beetle in the hopes that enough exposure to Photon Power would keep Go hidden from the Invaders.

"We're here." Sho whispered before all three pilots were rendered speechless at the sights before them.

/

Shinji screamed as he saw darkness. He found he had no time to ponder it as his senses were suddenly overwhelmed.

_"Suffer! Suffer even more! Die in agony!"_ he heard Saotome scream as two faces appeared in front of him, gigantic and two-dimensional. One was a man with light blue coral skin with an abnormally large mouth. The second was a dark skinned man with sunglasses and a shaggy blonde mane of hair and a beard that looked leonine. Both men laughed and Shinji screamed on the inside.

_"__Not human.__" _Yui said. _"__They're Invaders!__" _

_"Now, witness the despair of humanity right before your own death! All will mourn!"_ The voice of the blue skinned one was heard.

**"The tragedy of those who thought they could fight us. In the end you'll fall, just like every other life form." **The dark skinned man seconded.

Then Unit 02 and 01 floated in a sea of fluids, no doubt the inside of Shin Dragon.

"The boy is ready." Doctor Saotome said.

"Then he will be the sacrificial lion to our ascension!" Doctor Hell seconded.

That's when they saw it. It should have been long dead, but here it was, inside of Shin Dragon's body. The Angel Areal's form floated above both of them and its body flashed twice as both Unit 01 and 02 were hit by its beam.

"Areal?! But that thing should be dead!" Asuka yelled before she tensed up, feeling the same dread as the beam of light shot from the Angel and struck Unit 02 again.

_"No no nononononononono - !"  
_

Asuka screamed as the visions returned. A single door opened, revealing Asuka's worst nightmare. Even with her mother at her side, she was powerless as a gigantic doll appeared, dwarfing even Evangelion Unit 02 as it grew larger and larger.

_**"Asuka. Die with me."**_ The doll said in her mother's voice as it raised a leg to crush her with, her body straining as the canopy of the Evangelion began to strain with the pressure.

_"Mother, help me!" _Asuka screamed in her mind, but she heard nothing in response.

/

"_Weak! Far too weak!" _Kenzo Kabuto yelled as Tetsuya emerged from Great Mazinger's first sortie, saving Mazinger Z.

_"I eliminated the enemy as you ordered, Father!" _Tetsuya said, saluting right before his step-father slapped him.

_"Fool! Great Mazinger was supposed to truly surpass Mazinger Z! It's the perfect machine! I can't use the perfect machine if I don't have the perfect pilot!" _Kenzo Kabuto yelled as he turned away.

_"Leave! I want you gone by tomorrow. I'll see if my real son can pilot this machine just as well as he piloted Mazinger Z!"_ The man said and Tetsuya felt his world unravel as he sank to the floor, shaking.

/

Kouji saw Mazinger Z looked at him, the departed machine's mirthful appearance drastically warping as it . . . spoke to him?  
_  
"Pathetic. You cannot hope to control my replacement. You cannot even begin to understand the power of a Mazinger pilot." _Z said as the Pilder opened and his grandfather emerged from it, blood trailing down one side of the old man's scarred face.

Juuzo Kabuto's body fell from the Pilder into the void as the canopy closed and Mazinger Z began to warp. The grille split open to create two irregular jaws. The eyes narrowed and glared at him. The shoulders and chest enlarged as the silver crown became more angular and fearsome.

_"I am the true Mazinger. And I will bring this world to __**ZERO**__." _The creature spoke as it opened it's mouth and stooped down to consume it's former pilot.

/

Shinji fell into the void as Eva Unit 01 ejected him and he heard Yui Ikari's voice.

"_Leave me, Shinji. I no longer need you. I never needed you.__" _

The voice said as Shinji floated into space, alone. Unable to control where he was going. Then he spun around and looked down.

The bodies of Mazinkaiser, and Great Mazinger were torn limb from limb, oil leaking from each missing limb. Unit 01 stood over their remains, roaring to the skies with both arms outstretched in blood lust.

Shinji froze as he saw the next sight. Unit 02's body was completely torn apart, the handiwork no doubt of his Mother. An eye hang loosely from the Evangelion's socket as it's toothy mouth hung open. The first time Shinji noticed Asuka's EVA had teeth as well. And where the entry plug – where Asuka would be was completely destroyed.

Shinji Ikari screamed for a long time.


	25. Stage 25: Decisive Battle II

Koros45 doesn't own Getter Robo, Mazinkaiser, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 25: Decisive Battle II

The Beetle entered the body of Shin Dragon and the trio piloting it were all rendered speechless. The inside of the gigantic Getter was hollow, the manufactured space almost like a vast sea of red. At the moment it was fluid and Go had to steer the ship to the right slightly to maintain their course.

The immediate sight that awaited them in Shin Dragon was the pair of Angels that hung above them. Both Areal and Armisael had been revived. The result being the comatose pair of Mazingers that lay at the 'floor' of Shin Dragon. Beyond them, Evangelion Unit 02 had also succumbed to the Angel's attack. Unit 01 staggered back, staying relatively still as its jaw hung half open.

Beyond that, the group could see Shin Getter 2 in a full nelson from a replica of Getter Dragon. It only made sense that's what the Invaders would use given the location. Further back they could see three more Mechanical Beasts, each fashioned after Dr. Hell, Baron Ashura, and Count Brocken.

_"Suffer! Suffer even more! Die in agony!" _Saotome screamed as Getter Dragon kept the pressure on Shin Getter 2.

"Let's go save our senior team!" Gai directed.

"We've got bigger problems than that!" Sho pointed out.

The Angel Areal turned its attention to the Beetle and Go could feel it brush with his consciousness.

"Turn! If that thing hits us, we're done for too!" Sho cried out, grabbing Go's wrist and turning the steering stick. The Beetle changed course slightly and veered away from Areal's attack.

"Dammit! We need to find Shin Getter!" Gai yelled, putting a hand on Go's shoulder.

Go spun the Beetle around and felt something touch it. The second Angel merged with the craft and Go tensed. Then he yelled as Armisael's mind touched his own.

/

No more Beetle. No Sho or Gai. Just himself standing above a pool of liquid. It was the color of emerald, glowing slightly. Go glanced down and saw a replica of himself shoulders deep in the liquid. They both wore the same red spandex. The Angel's expression was chilling as the grin felt more malicious then the one Go seldom made.

_"You're all alone. And it's your nature to die alone."_

_"Angel. Why are you doing this?"_

_"It is our nature. We simply want to communicate with humanity."_

_"Yet I can smell the Invader in you. Did Saotome and the others do this so you'd resist the Getter Rays?"_

_"They wish to use us as tools. Yet they are false. This fusion does not bother us – we are separate from their resistance. You will understand – once you become one with us."_

_"No. Humans are a solitary, selfish species. I cannot allow you to take my identity. And humanity cannot allow something like the Invaders to exist."_

_"Can you think such thoughts when you must be feeling agonizing pain?"_

Go felt his nerves pop and looked at his wrists. The veins in the had all swollen and were visible and thick. The swelling spread all across his body and Go grit his teeth in response.

_"You call that pain?" _Go focused and the Getter Rays moved with him.

_"__**This**__ is pain."_ he whispered back. The Angel seemed taken aback as he focused all the Getter Rays he could into Armisael, reversing the condition to affect the Angel.

_"You speak of being separate from the Invaders. If that's true then this much saturated Getter Rays should feel terrible. Now – who will burn out first. Me? Or You?"_ Go asked.

_"Yet – it will do little to stop this. Even with your augmentations you are still going to either die alone or become one with us."_

_"You just don't get it do you? I'm never alone." _

The images of both his Getter Teams flickered in his mind and Go managed a half smile.

_"A bond. A connection with others. Yet it does not matter. For here you are isolated. Whereas we are one."_

Armisael was joined as massive bodies appeared all around the pair. The geometric blue Ramiel, the vast and hulking Sachial, and the lanky Bardiel wearing EVA unit 03's skin appeared as well as several others.

_"All of the Angels are present within me – and soon- they'll all be free. And we'll finally know one another."_

_"No. I'm never alone." _

Go's eyes widened as the sky above them shattered, a massive red arm flying through the din. It was bright red, with neon green lines running along it and three wicked razor blades protruding from the outside of the arm. Shin Getter Robo landed behind Go and lunged forwards, Its arm striking something. Then a sickening wail was heard as the shadow body of Ireul flickered in and out – impaled from Shin Getter's punch.

_"- For I am always connected to that which is called Getter."_ Go finished.

His doppelganger looked sad for a moment as the Angels around them began to vanish.

_"How sad. I wanted Ireul to make the illusion that we had company. But now – we're back where we started."_

_"Not quite." _Go said. _**"**_

_**SHIN! GETTER!"**_

The neon green parts of Shin Getter Robo began to glow with an abundance of light. Then – the vision collapsed as the Angel retreated, separating from the small vehicle.

Go Ichimonji opened his eyes again. He was back in the Beetle. Armisael had backed off, a surge of green angular lines trailing from its' body as it moved to hover behind Areal.

"That's it! Now - we'll merge with Shin Getter!" Go yelled, flooring it as the Beetle spun again and attained the essence of the drill once again.

"What?! You're going to try something like that - !" Gai began as he was cut off.

They rocketed forward and Sho and Gai both grunted as they flew straight into Shin Getter's back.

/

Benkei could do nothing to stop it. Michiru was trying to make Hayato kill Ryoma. He could see the memories plain as day and it would have pissed him off if he himself wasn't occupied. Benkei heard his old friend Musashi scream. The man slowly ran towards Benkei but was not able to outrun the horde of Invaders behind him.

Benkei cursed his situation. It was so obvious that it was a trick – yet both Ryoma and Hayato had been so affected by Michiru's death that it was the perfect deception. As for him, he knew Musashi would go happily down fighting because that's what had happened. It didn't add up to him.

Benkei felt a shudder as the vision ended and he felt Shin Bear's exterior move a bit.

"Uh boss? Are you OK?" Gai's voice rang out. It snapped him fully out of the daze and Benkei blinked to focus himself.

"Geez. How embarrassing. The reserve team came to bail us out?" Benkei snorted before shaking his head and scooting his chair forward to give Gai some space to lean and look over his shoulder.

"It was Go's crazy idea! And it worked! Shin Getter absorbed the Beetle and then - " Gai began, sounding flustered.

"Save it for later, pilot. We'll worry about the how's and why's after we get out of this alive, understand?" Benkei asked.

"Yes sir!" Gai said and Benkei turned on the comm.

"Ryoma! Hayato! Wake up! It's a trick!" Benkei yelled.

/

Hayato saw nothing but red as the vision ended. How dare those damn Invaders do that to his whole team?! After they'd taken Michiru from them?! After they'd taken Saotome!? This was the final straw.

He knew Sho was there with him and gave her a brief glance before looking to the monitor ahead of them. At the laughing faces of Saotome, Stinger, and Cohen.

"You bastards - ! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! ALL OF YOU DAMN INVADERS!" Hayato screamed as his fist pounded the emergency boosters.

The backpack ignited and Shin Getter 2 shook from Metal Beast Dragon's grip.

"Hayato! Get a grip!" Ryoma yelled to him. "Focus on the Angels! If you cut off Areal's connection, you'll wake up everyone else!" Go seconded.

"Right then! Let's show these Angels that Mazingers aren't the only devil around here! Let's go, Getter 2!" Hayato screamed as the drill fired off of Shin Getter 2's arm.

"Drill! Attack!" Hayato declared as the drill bored through Areal's eye and the Angel screamed in pain.

"That's one down!" He said with a ravenous grin.

"Yet you forget we're in Shin Dragon!_** And Shin Dragon is with us!**_" The three Invaders all yelled, Dragon changing to Liger as it flew at Shin Getter 2.

"And now – to deal with Saotome! _Open Get!_" Hayato commanded, Shin Getter 2 breaking apart to avoid Dragon's Getter Beam.

"Then we'll counter a Liger with a Bear! Change, Shin Getter 3!" Benkei shouted as the bulky Getter 3 fell to the floor and shot a volley of missiles at Getter Liger.

/

"_Asuka. I am always with you."_ she heard her mother say to her. Suddenly she wasn't alone, even as the massive doll's foot got closer and closer.

The brilliant AT Field stopped the falling foot and the doll's head turned to the side, as if curious about the barrier.

Then Asuka could feel herself stand as Unit 02's cockpit formed around her. Kyouko Zeppelin Soryu's voice resounded all around her as the doll's foot was now being pushed away – the massive size of the object rapidly shrinking as Asuka's EVA got larger and larger.

_"This doll – this image! It is trying to hurt Asuka! It is a part of me – so now it will –__** die with me!**__" __  
_  
Her mother's voice was loud and what followed was the foot of EVA Unit 02 crushing the doll and rising to stand in one solid motion.

Asuka blinked. The nightmare was over. She was back in Unit 02. Shinji's EVA was standing behind her, the boy most likely still dazed.

More importantly she saw her allies were under attack. Shin Getter had its' hands full with the enemy Getter Dragon, but was fighting back matching it blow for blow.

The Double Mazingers were down and being wailed on by Mechanical Beasts that looked a lot like Count Brocken and Baron Ashura. To her dismay, Dr. Hell's Hell King Gordon was back, looking stronger than ever – and just watching patiently as his subordinates kicked the bodies of Great Mazinger and Mazinkaiser while they were down.

She moved and Unit 02 followed her thoughts. Her mother was with her. And Asuka found that was all she needed. A part of her past she thought she had to bury to live was now alive and well. The space that had dried up from her mother's disappearance was now full. There was so much to catch up on – they both just had to get out alive.

The EVA charged and Asuka prepared herself for another battle against impossible odds. After today, it wouldn't be the first time.

/

The wicked Mazinger took a step forwards and Kouji felt terror. It was a devil, no doubt about it. The mechanical grin on the creature's grille certainly qualified it for that description.

"Bring the world to zero?" Kouji repeated, asking the advancing demon.

_**"Yes. As it is my name, so it is my goal. I am Mazinger ZERO. And now it is time for you to choose your path. Do you join with me and become a God? Or - do you vanquish the world as a Devil?"**_

"I - " Kouji stopped. It was always a question he'd struggled with. His grandfather's words left only two answers.

"I don't care what path I take! As long as it's the one where I can stop you in your tracks, you damn demon!"

_**"Then – die."**_ The Mazinger known as ZERO said. Its eyes squinted and Kouji could see the Photon Power build up in them, the particles of wind begin to charge in the grille, and the red heatsinks begin to churn and turn a brighter shade as Mazinger ZERO readied itself.

_"Rocket Punch!"_ A voice cried out and ZERO was taken aback. A pair of simple cylindrical arms slammed into ZERO's face followed by a larger spinning pair.

The attacks knocked the Mazinger back and Kouji turned, his face beaming with joy as not just Mazinkaiser – but Mazinger Z was there at his side!

"Grandfather?" Kouji asked as Z looked down at him, the punches returning to both Z and Kaiser.

"Kouji! Well said! I may have told you that Mazinger can walk two paths – but there was another thing I didn't tell you!"

The voice came from Mazinger Z and Kouji would have to wait for his grandfather's reply as ZERO recovered, marching towards the other two assembled Mazin as it was struck by two different Photon Beams.

The one from Mazinkaiser hit first, slowing ZERO's progress. Then the one from Z shot out – though this Photon Beam was far stronger than the ones that Kouji was used to. Mazinger ZERO roared as it was knocked down, and took time to stand back up.

_"It's not used to fighting in a dream-space I see." _The voice of Mazinkaiser's pilot affirmed.

"That voice – you're the one that told me to use the Kaiser Blade!" Kouji realized as the two Mazingers used Rust Hurricane and Rust Tornado to counter ZERO's own.

_"Indeed. And a being like ZERO must struggle to grasp such concepts as human dreams. Kouji, your Grandfather wanted you to know this."_ The pilot said. Their Pilder's canopy shone and Kouji could make out a brown haired woman at the controls, the very same one Yumi had identified to him.

"Mother! You're here with us too?" Kouji asked.

"Who else do you think helped your grandfather brainstorm the ultimate Mazinger?" She said with a wisp of a grin.

"Yes! Of course!" The voice of Dr. Kabuto said. "Kouji, it matters not what you see Mazinger as, but what you do with it! God or Devil are both opposite extremes. It's up to you to decide how much of each your Mazinger is." His Grandfather spoke with reverence to Kouji, nodding to him with Mazinger's metal crown.

"Foolish prattle. His choice is irrelevant. One mere human cannot stop me from manifesting in this world."

"Is that so? Then why are you so keen on making him choose? ZERO, you need him to appear in this world. Damned devil!" Juuzo said, having Mazinger wave a fist as he yelled at the enemy.

"Enough talk. Now – let's show Kouji the final piece in being a Mazinger pilot!" Nishiori Tsubasa declared. She fired off Fire Blaster, keeping ZERO at bay as Juuzo Kabuto spoke with pride.

"Yes, yes! And I can show off the alternative design of Z that I thought up while working on Mazinkaiser!"

As his grandfather spoke Kouji witnessed Mazinger Z's form change as Its unfamiliar Scrander's wings folded around the legs. Mazinger's chest opened and the head folded down within it. Then the arms raised up as multiple boosters from the Scrander rotated around and extended to join the arms – becoming fingers.

"It changed into - a fist?" Kouji asked.

"Yes! This is the golden fist of Zeus! Behold! The fist that parts the seas! That splits the skies and rends the Earth! Now – Shine in the name of Zeus and smash everything into atoms!"

And now ZERO will feel its wrath!" Juuzo Kabuto screamed as the fist began to glow golden.

"And Kouji! This is the last thing you need to see as a Mazinkaiser pilot! The Kaiser Blade was the first step – but this is the final one for you!" His mother yelled as Mazinkaiser lept onto the gigantic golden fist.

_**[ BIG BANG PUNCH ! ]  
**_  
Mazinger ZERO had no time to react as the fist slammed into its chest, sending the titanic devil skidding back from the sheer force of the attack. Nishiori took the opportunity to act. Mazinkaiser leaned back and the area was consumed in a flash of white fire from its' chest. Kouji heard her words and was stuck with an idea for his immediate problem.

Kouji's lips formed a smile as he found his answer, speaking it aloud.

_"That's it Kouji! That's the path you must walk!" _Juuzo's voice rang out.

_"Keep going, my son. You'll right the wrongs that SEELE, Hell and his ilk spread through this world!"_ His mother said as their voices vanished.

Then Mazinkaiser awakened. And as the machine rose, Kouji knew that there would be literal Hell to pay.

/

"How's it going out there Major Katsuragi?" Boss asked as he looked up at Shin Dragon. The only thing that had changed since the Super Robot Army's attack on the beast was that the large Getter had stopped.

"Lifesigns in Dragon are still stable. Asuka's out of whatever trance she was in. But Shinji's still in it. But – it looks like the others are still stuck.

"Dammit Kabuto! Tetsuya! Snap out of it!" Boss shouted.

"Go. Help them." Kei prayed, looking up at the spectacle above along with Nuke, Mucha, and Sayaka.

/

"Kei." Go whispered, glancing around as Shin Getter 3 fired blast after blast of missile barrages at Getter Robo G, which had turned into Getter Poseidon.

"Kouji's gotten out of that trance! Same with Asuka!" Go observed as both Getters opened, changing into both Getter 1 configurations.

_"GETTER TOMAHAWK!"_ Ryoma screamed, the axe blade forming and being swung down with great force.

_"DOUBLE TOMAHAWK!" _Saotome countered as the twin double sided axes blocked the long poleaxe's overhead swing.

They exchanged blows before Dragon's Getter Beam struck again, forcing Shin Getter 1 to change again. The team switched to Getter Three again, Benkei taking the helm once again.

/

The funeral went better than Tetsuya had remembered. The awkward jealously he'd felt when he interacted with Kouji was lifted once he realized the majority of it was due to his misplaced pride. Stress over being Kenzo Kabuto's true son. Tetsuya took a breath as he felt he was crying.

He remembered Kouji had been nothing but supportive, being something of a younger brother. His – no their father may have died, but he didn't hold that grudge against Tetsuya for it. Beyond that there was Jun of course. Being his rock he could cling to while the grief was fresh. Boss, Sayaka and Shiro had also helped immensely and the entire Photon Labs had become a family for him.

Tetsuya shook his head a few times to wake up and gripped the controls of his machine. Great Mazinger – it was not just something he considered a machine. Rather – it was a partner, made specifically for him to use. The nightmare was a sham – it may have shown him his true fears but they were not concrete. Not when life had painted a far different picture for him, despite the loss of his father.

"Great Mazinger – I know that as a machine, you shed no tears. So – let me do so for you." Tetsuya said as he shuddered, the grief of losing his father evaporating. "Will you fight together with me? With our burning friendship let's strike down evil together. Let's _Mazin – Go _once more. My friend, Great Mazinger." Tetsuya whispered as he grasped Great's controls.

Yellow eyes ignited as the Mazinger stood in response. Both man and machine looked around the battlefield, finding an opening to begin with. Mazinkaiser had its hands full and Tetsuya assessed the situation before coming up with a plan.

_"Great Typhoon!" _Tetsuya commanded.

Brocken flew across the room as a funnel of wind sent both him and Ashura flying.

"You're clear, Kabuto! Asuka and I'll deal with them and you take care of Hell!" Tetsuya proposed.

Great Mazinger wasted no time shoulder-tackling Baron Ashura's Mechanical Beast form, knocking them backwards as Tetsuya threw Great Boomerang, catching the machine's ankle and sending it falling down.

"Tetsuya Tsurugi! Great Mazinger! It's high time I end your superior attitude!" Ashura yelled, extending the machine's left hand, the digits becoming dark purple tentacles that shot out, wrapping around Great's head and slamming the Mazinger down.

"The same to you!" Tetsuya yelled, recovering and standing to size up his opponent. It was a purple and black machine, modeled after Baron Ashura themself.

Ashura stood up and fired a volley of machine gun fire from its' breast.  
"That kind of attack won't harm Shin Great Mazinger!"

"You misunderstand my objective!" Ashura countered as the chest panel opened and a volley of missiles fired out, detonating around Tetsuya and obscured his vision.

"Please! Even if you cut off my vision from the Brain Condor, I have a radar in here, so finding you should be – what?!" Tetsuya's taunt was cut short as Ashura's signature had suddenly become two.

"Ha ha ha! Ashura Press!" The Baron's voice cackled as Tetsuya and Great Mazinger were struck from both sides. It was a powerful impact and he shuddered as he could see a gigantic spike dangerously close to the Brain Condor.

Then Tetsuya realized what had happened. The machine split down the middle, masculine and feminine halves each operating independently to hit Great Mazinger with a two pronged attack. Any further attempt to analyze Ashura's strategy was cut off as Tetsuya felt a current of electricity course through Great Mazinger, both halves of Ashura's machine continuing to apply pressure to his Mazinger.

/

EVA Unit 02 reached the mechanical imitation of Count Brocken, bringing her foot back as far as she could and punting the head far away.

_"Why you!? You little bitch!"_ She heard the head yell as the body flailed at her with a scimitar. Its body was a light green, modelled after and old German war uniform. Layered square shoulderpads, a cape, and of course the sword completed the look of the Mechanical Beast.

The AT Field did its job but Asuka wanted to take precautions. She'd witnessed too many things that could punch through or get around AT Fields recently. Unit 02's second prog knife was still loaded and she deployed the weapon, deftly catching it in a reverse grip and raising it to block Brocken's next swing.

The head unit of the machine returned as the Mechanical Beast started fighting with a far greater form.

"Now that I can see you, Fraulein, you're in trouble! I'm not piloting the unfamiliar Great Mazinger this time – now I'm in my custom Brocken V2 Schneider!"

The blade swings came more rapidly and Asuka stepped back to defect the swings safely.

"Doesn't matter! Now that I'm in my Unit 02, you're not going to win!"

"Unlike you, my machine doesn't need a cable to function! And on top of that power supply issue – you're already in my trap!" The Count declared.

Asuka chuckled as she focused to weaponize her AT Field like she'd done against the MP EVA series.

Then she inhaled and realized something was wrong. Her insides burned and everything became disorienting. Lungs on fire, vision blurred, and senses dulled, EVA Unit 02's focus was lowered as she felt the blade make some slashes into the armor plating.

She felt herself falling and lost control of the EVA. They were stuck in a green haze and she could barely make out the Count's gloating.

_"Iron Mask Gas! Inhaling it is normally fatal but – since you're inside that thing, it must be a bit less potent. Still – Dr. Hell's research tells me that your Evangelion is a cyborg. Therefore, it should be doing quite a number on both of you!" _

The man's machine took a step forward and slammed an armored foot into Unit 02's chest, Asuka screaming as the neural connection meant she felt the pressure to her collarbone.

_"Asuka Langley Soryu. Half German and half Japanese. How intriguing." _Brocken stated with a laugh.

"W-what?! How do you know about me?" Asuka managed to say as the LCL helped fight off the worst of the gas.

_"Simple enough for my Iron Mask unit to research the pilots – especially when I had access to Rei Ayanami's memories due to our Invader friends." _The Count explained.

_I think once this battle is over, I'll take my time dealing with you. We'll see how long it will take me to break you! I always wanted my personal dog! I suppose a half – breed will have to do in this case!"_ The foot pressed down harder and Asuka grit her teeth.

Unit 02 was a sea of rage and Asuka was no different. The mere thought was appalling.

"Damned. . . Nazi . . . bastard!" Asuka seethed, switching to German to find appropriate vocabulary to describe her rage afterwards.

Unit 02 needed no words as the AT Field flared out, striking Brocken's machine and sending it staggering backwards. Then the EVA stood, bringing the Prog Knife forward as the AT Field was used to catapult the Mechanical Beast off of the ground.

_"Hmph! That wont's work on me! And now – I'll skewer your EVA and finish this!"_ The Count boasted. His machine changed configuration, the sword connecting to the headless body, arms spreading out as the torso began to spin. The speed of the rotations turned the machine into a drill of sorts as it rocketed towards Unit 02 at breakneck speeds.

Asuka crouched and readied the AT Field, hoping her gamble paid off.

/

"Alright then! Dr. Hell! Try this on for size!" Kouji roared as Rust Tornado flew from Mazinkaiser's grille. Hell King Gordon was still as the acid wind did nothing to affect it.

"Huh? That's not working?! Then - try a Turbo Smasher Punch!" Kouji followed up, the rotating rocket fist spinning rapidly before firing off and striking Hell King Gordon right in the face. The attack was shrugged off – as was the Fire Blaster that immediately followed it.

"What? Nothing's working?! Not even the Fire Blaster?!" Kouji observed as Dr. Hell chuckled.

"Hmph! I fortified my Hell King Gordon with the remaining Chogokin Z I could salvage from Mazinger's body from several of our prior battles and of course from its detonation! You're facing a far stronger machine with the same armor as your own!" Dr. Hell bragged as a fist from his machine slammed into Mazinkaiser, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Gah! Then I'll have to do better than that!" Kouji winced, slowly rising to face Dr. Hell.

"You don't have the power! That Scrander may have recharged your energy but this Hell King Gordon draws power not just from an internal reactor but from Shin Dragon itself! No matter how much power you have, it's like comparing a match to a burning fire!" Dr. Hell rebuked, throwing a punch, sending Mazinkaiser sprawling back.

"I'm done playing games, Kabuto! You've opposed me for the last time!"

The super robot crashed into the wall and it took effort for Kouji to rise.

_"Then – it looks like I'm going to have to risk it all once again."_ The teen thought, body still sore from the earlier bought with Ankoku Daishogun.

"Well!? Where's the comeback?! The resistance!? The stubbornness!? Don't tell me you're already finished?" Dr. Hell asked with a chuckle.

"Mazin Power – maximum output - !" Kouji muttered, cranking the dial until it turned red. _"Mazinkaiser – please endure this!" _he thought as Hell King Gordon picked up Mazinkaiser with a single hand and slammed it into the 'ground' once again.

"The Super Alloy Z armor is still intact but you're just a human! Eventually the forces from each blow will wear you down, Kabuto!"

"Almost – there!" Kouji said as he kept an eye on Mazinkaiser's systems. "If this is truly what I have to do to be a real Mazinkaiser pilot, then - !" he thought as Hell King Gordon kept up the beating, this time pummeling Kouji deeper and deeper into the ground, holding him down with two fists while the other two arms kept swinging.

"Impudent - ! Arrogant - ! Simpleminded - ! How did a mere child stay a thorn in my side for so long?!"

Dr. Hell yelled each label with every punch, continuing the tirade as he did so.

"But it doesn't matter now - ! Now The Invaders will conquer the entire universe! My part is almost done. Yet it gives me some satisfaction that I can still personally send you to meet your departed Grandfather. You can greet him for me on the other side!"

Mazinkaiser sank deeper into the 'ground', Kouji's vision rapidly dwindling as the Pilder's systems quickly became the only thing left that he could see.

"No - ! I still don't have enough – not enough energy left!" Kouji cursed as the cockpit shook and his body ached from the continuous attacks.

/

_I'm all alone_

_And now -_

_\- at my wit's end_

_All I can do is watch_

Shinji saw the EVA's berserk state and screamed. The images would not leave him. Asuka. Poor Asuka had been torn apart and there was likely no body to recover. Even the invincible Mazinkaiser – and the ace pilot Tetsuya Tsurugi – both had been nothing before his Mother's true form.

Both his mother and his father – both of them had betrayed him in the end. His father had crushed any hope he had on the start of all this – and his mother had given him the illusion of hope before tearing it apart.

The absence of Shin Getter from the vision was confusing. Ryoma, Hayato, and Benkei would no doubt fight back – as would the Getter. Still – if this awakened state of Unit 01 could make short work of both the Mazingers – then perhaps it was wise of the Getter Team to stay away.

The Evangelion spread out its arms and roared to the sky, Shinji screaming at the sight.

Then he blinked and heard combat. Something was fighting. The inside of the Shin Dragon? Shinji had no idea. It was too chaotic. Getter Beams and Rocket Punches flew from various places and in front of him, Shinji could see the fragments of two Angels. A Mazinger Blade and a Getter Drill piercing both cores. But that meant – that the Mazingers were alive! - And he heard the distinct swearing of Asuka as her Unit 02 engaged Count Brocken's machine.

Then why? What was the vision for?

Shinji stopped the questions as he froze.

Unit 01 rose of its own accord – tearing a hole in the 'floor', before expanding an AT Field and using it to fall out of the Shin Dragon.

Then it ceased falling and hovered in the air. The reason as to why was due to several translucent orange wings Shinji could see out of his peripheral vision.

He looked ahead and wished that he hadn't. Unit 01 had rose slightly and now he could make out the full body of Shin Dragon – and something else had arrived as well.

Across from Shin Dragon he saw a frighting figure with the face of Rei Ayanami. Yet this was gigantic. It was larger than even Shin Dragon, the tall and pale body lithe and elegant. Rei yet – the body looked like that of a grown ups' would, as longer legs and slightly wider shoulders indicated.

Its gaze met his own as the EVA slowly rose, surrounded by members of the MP series as they re-formed from the wreckage on the ground. They were in some sort of formation.

Things stopped making sense as Shinji screamed once again, his idea of what was real and what was not completely destroyed.

/

Getter Dragon had re-taken the upper hand, throwing away its' face plate, revealing a metal grille quite like Mazinger Z's. The grille opened, revealing gunmetal jaws that bit into Shin Getter 1's shoulder. Ryoma cried out from the attack, as it sent electricity surging through the cockpit.

Amid the pain he could hear Go speak.

_"Stoner Sunshine. Fire the Stoner Sunshine."_

_"Let our six hearts beat as one."_

_"Believe in Getter!" _

"TORIYAAAAAH - ! " Ryoma yelled as Shin Getter 1's wings deployed, the Super Robot grabbing Getter Dragon and hurling it across the battlefield.

Ryoma could feel the power surging through him as the six pilots focused, the ball of plasma forming in Shin Getter 1's palms.

It built up energy before expanding, shining like a miniature sun as Ryoma let the attack fly.

**"STONER! SUN! SHINE!"** Ryoma called out as the orb slammed into Getter Dragon, peeling away the Metal Beasts' exterior, revealing the inner workings of the Getter. The attack continued as more of Getter Robo G peeled away, revealing circular lights for eyes under the incinerated yellow diamonds.

Then a beaming Professor Saotome appeared on his screen and began to speak.

/

Kouji felt a surge of power as the Mazin Power suddenly spiked, the sheer amount of Photon Energy suddenly multiplying as Mazinkaiser – despite all odds – stood, pushing Hell King Gordon away with a Rust Tornado.

"What?! How can you still stand?!"

"You were right about me being almost out of Photon Power! But it looks like Mazinkaiser's been woken up by Shin Getter's last attack. The intensity of those Getter Rays gave Kaiser its second wind!" Kouji shot back as Kaiser had absorbed the excess energy from Shin Getter 1's latest action.

"No matter - ! You've used up your entire arsenal and none of them can scratch my armor!" Dr. Hell boasted.

"Maybe not! But there's a last attack you didn't see coming! And thanks to the power Shin Getter just unleashed I have both the time and power to use it!"

"A final desperate attack?! But I've already seen your final Kaiser Blade! Not even your Fire Blaster can harm me now!" Dr. Hell pointed out.

"Then I'll just use something even stronger!"

Kouji's roar was mirrored by Mazinkaiser – the machine's chest core flashing – the character Z being replaced by the sign for 'Devil' as the chest panels turned orange and kept getting brighter.

"I crank up the Mazin Power and concentrate the photon energy from the Fire Blaster into an ultimate attack!"

"That hardly matters – you can't get around the Super Alloy Z armor!"

"Maybe not – but I wager that your machine doesn't have an entire body made of Chogokin Z! The outer skin might be protected but not the rest of Hell King Gordon!" Kouji shot back as Mazinkaiser's wrists spun and he slammed both fists into Hell King Gordon's face.

_"Kaiser Knuckle!" _Kouji commanded, following up the double punch with a kick as the fire burning in Mazinkaiser's chest threatened to explode. The hit had an effect, denting Hell King Gordon's crown as he kept up his assualt.

"Incredible! To think Dr. Kabuto had planned this far ahead - !" Dr. Hell uttered as a crash was heard.

Baron Ashura's mechanical beast had crashed in front of him, both halves impaled by Count Brocken's blade.

"What the hell happened?! Brocken, what is this?!" Ashura yelled in protest.

"It's not my fault! The EVA's AT Field did this!" Brocken shouted back.

"That's what you get for underestimating me!" Asuka shot back, Unit 02 standing tall and looking down on them with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Kouji, you're all set up!" Asuka yelled as Unit 02 raised an AT Field around the area. "Fire that thing and I'll protect us from the blast with my AT Field!"

"Brocken and Ashura are down! Now – finish them all at once! Show me your potential, Kouji!" Tetsuya seconded, Great Mazinger stepping beside Unit 02 and making a fist of victory.

"Then I'm able to go all out! Now – experience Mazinkaiser's full power, Dr. Hell!" Kouji screamed. The character on the chest changed again, flashing to become the kanji for 'God'.

_**[ KAISER - NOOOOOOOVA ! ! ! ]**_

The super robot leaned back, a shockwave of heat and flame emanating from it as Hell King Gordon withstood the initial assault.

What followed was a shift in the attack's pattern – the expanding sphere of heat and flame changing into a wide beam of power that followed the direction of Mazinkaiser's uppercut, the rising motion blasting Hell King Gordon and the other Mechanical Beasts upwards, through the hull of Shin Dragon into the skies.

Kouji followed as Mazinkaiser's power could seriously hurt his allies if he was reckless with it. And he didn't want to test how Kaiser Nova would react with an AT Field if Unit 02 was the test subject.

He swooped towards Dr. Hell and his minions, unleashing the full might of the attack. Brocken's mechanical form was incinerated as he yelled out _"Glory to Dr. Hell!" _

Ahura was able to seperate both halves of their Mechanical Beast, the two parts flying away as far and fast as possible. As for Hell himself, the Doctor's screams were heard even as he was consumed in the light.

Yet he wasn't screaming. Rather - he was laughing.

_"HA HA HA HA HA ~ ! You foolish Invaders! You really thought you could manipulate both Dr. Hell and the Kabuto line?! You mere parasites thought you could take me from my dream!? I am Dr. Hell, the man who will conquer the world! Kouji Kabuto ~ ! This is not the last time we will meet! This body may perish but I have prepared for this!" _

As he spoke, Kouji could see an Invader tentacle around Dr. Hell's neck, the old man holding it in place with a grin as it writhed and tried to escape.

"You can't be serious!"

_"Oh but I am, boy! Make no mistake! I will return one day – and the entire world will feel my vengeance - ! Now, Invaders! Be consumed in Mazinkaiser's fury and rue the day you thought you outwitted Dr. Hell!"_ The Doctor finished with a laugh as the flash of Mazin Power fully consumed him. A husk of thin Super Alloy Z remained, falling from the skies to the sea below.

/

"What the hell? It brought back the MP Series?!" Misato yelled as she looked around the panicked control room. Lillith stood, the reanimated bodies of the MP EVAs in a formation around Unit 01. It certainly looked official to her, though the aesthetics didn't matter when her charge was in trouble.

"We need to get Shinji out of there! Asuka, Mazinger and Getter Team! Finish up in there and give him a hand!" Misato ordered, slamming a fist into the control panel when she didn't get any answers.

"- And why the hell does that thing have Rei's face?" She followed up. The gigantic form of Lilith was supposed to be a monster but the human form made it seem more terrifying for some reason.

"I was supposed to keep this a secret but – Rei becoming Lilith was part of Commander Ikari's plan this whole time." Ritsuko said weakly.

"Ritsuko Sempai! Don't overdo it – you need to take it easy!" Maya Ibuki chided, holding Ritsuko's head up in her lap. The doctor chuckled and looked up to Misato.

"Maya – I'm fine. This is the end. Soon we won't have to worry about physical bodies." Ritsuko exhaled.

"The Human Instrumentality Project. You really think that's going to fix things?" Misato asked.

"Major Katsuragi. It will be our salvation. Humanity will evolve past Its current state.." Fuyutsuki said and she turned to the Sub-Commander. The man still looked like he was staring far off into space.

"Well that's great if it happens. But right now – we need to do what we can!"

"Shinji Ikari is going to start the process. There's nothing left to do for us. We just wait." Fuyutsuki responded.

"Rits, is he serious?" Misato asked.

"Mm. I didn't think that would be the trigger but – given Shinji's mental state – and the amount of power Unit 01 has – it wouldn't be a stretch for that to start it all." Ritsuko said, glancing around the room as she thought. "And at this point, the Commander's work on him means it's likely he can't stop it even if he wanted to."

"Maya – can we reach Shinji from here?" The Doctor asked.

"No. Something's interfering."

"Dammit. Asuka then?" Misato asked.

"It's faint but – yes! We can contact Unit 02!"

"Do it! Tell her to get to Shinji as soon as possible! We aren't just going to stand there and let our pilots deal with this on their own, are we?!" Misato asked, looking around the room. Maya, Mikoto, and Shigeru all saluted and Ritsuko gave her a tired smile.

/

Kouji panted as the attack had pushed Mazinkaiser to a limit he didn't think was possible. Thankfully, Mazinkaiser had plenty of power left to fly with.

The only thing left to do then was to deal with the thing that had Shinji. Kouji saw Tetsuya fly beside him with Asuka close by on the Great Booster. The thing that had him in captivity looked a lot like Rei, the giant naked body alien looking in nature.

"The hell is that thing?" Kouji asked.

"Misato says it's called Lilith but – it looks just like Rei." Asuka said.

She seemed to pay them no attention as the three advanced, Shin Getter slowely catching up to them as it had finshed its' battle with Dragon. Shin Dragon fell – now with no pilot. What awaited it below was the sea and the assembled machines and cyborg registered a large splash as they all headed towards the large target that had stood to her full height.

"Major Katsuragi! We're on our way to get Shinji!" Asuka said, looking to the Getter and Mazingers.

"I don't know about you all but I don't want to attack that thing if Wonder-Girl's in there. And it looks like the Lance of Longinus is pointed right at Shinji." Asuka pointed out, squinting to get a clear view of the weapon.

"Looks like Lilith needs that thing – so we'll destroy it! Then we'll just try to retrieve Shinji. If she attacks us then I won't hold back." Ryoma warned.

"It's worth a shot! Let's go!" Tetsuya said, flying ahead of the rest to try and reach Shinji.

Great Mazinger was repelled as a gigantic AT Field sent his Mazinger flying backwards, barely having time to recover and stabilize.

"Asuka! Can you and Unit 02 get us through the barrier?!" He asked.

"On it!" Asuka said, leaing forwards and slamming the Great Booster into the AT Field. The strain was more than she expected, even with her mother synced with her. The two pushed against the AT Field as the Great Booster began to shake against the barrier. Then she could feel herself break through the gigantic field as the Great Booster struck one of the revived MP EVAs, impaling it. She leapt from the Great Booster, grabbing onto Unit 01's left ankle with her right hand. Unit 01 sank slightly in the air and Lilith slowely glanced down at what caused the change in her formation.

"Got you! Now snap out of it!" She yelled. "I'm not letting go! Not until you wake up!"

/

"Asuka has made contact with Unit 01. Mazinkaiser and Shin Getter are following through Lilith's AT Field." Maya reported, looking up to Misato. "Major Katsuragi, do you have any ideas - "

Then the footage through Unit 02's cameras showed the lance disappear into Unit 01's body, the EVA's form warping into something else as Lilith rose even higher. Asuka was frantic to readjust her grip on the transformed cyborg.

"Rei, is that you - ?" Maya stammered, cut off by the sight before her.

A duplicate of Rei Ayanami in school clothes clutched Misato, the woman clutching her desperatly, whispering Kaji's name again and again.

Than she screamed as the Rei and Masato Katsuragi abruptly exploded into an orange liquid, the Major's clothes falling to the floor, soaked in the very same liquid.

"What the hell's going on?!" Mikoto shouted, stopping as the entire staff was suddenly aware they were not alone.

Multiple Rei Ayanamis stood, glancing cooly around the room as they started to make their way towards the other members of the bridge.

"The Human Instrumentality Project – it's - !" Maya began to yell when she stopped. Ritsuko was grabbing her hand. It was warm.

Then she stopped existing. The Human Instrumentality Project had entered the final phase.

/

Author's note

I feel I owe my readers an apology – I had an 80 + page document of story written and ready to edit and turn into chapters. Unfortunately a power restart to my computer messed with that and here I am, having to re-write a pretty intense battle among other things. It's a lot of stuff to re-write but I suppose a silver lining is I can remember the important bits that make the story move and cut out whatever doesn't. At least it is something to do during this pandemic. Hope that everyone is staying as safe as they can given how serious it is.

Also I was glad to find out that the OST for Mazinkaiser has a song titled "Decisive Battle" which is why there are two chapters with the same title – one from Evangelion and the other from Mazinkaiser.

Thank you for reading.

Edit: For some reason "Kaiser Nova" was not written out when Kouji unleashed it so I changed that and some minor grammar edits.


	26. Stage 26: Komm, Susser Tod

Koros45 doesn't own Getter Robo, Mazinkaiser, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 26: [Komm, Susser Tod – Come, Sweet Death]

The AT Field was breached, Tetsuya's allies having passed through it. The pilot of Great Mazinger felt a tinge of jealousy as he would be unable to assist further in retrieving Shinji from Lilith's grasp. Still, Great Mazinger's appearance had turned the tide of the earlier battle and Tetsuya was still ready to go. And he was not about to let a damn barrier get the better of him.

"_Tetsuya."  
_  
Then he paused and heard the voices of Jun and his father. From _within _Brain Condor?

It was impossible – the logical part of him knew his father was dead and Jun was elsewhere. There was no way they could all be in the cramped Pilder with him. Yet here they were with him.

He felt an overwhelming since of completeness as they both embraced him.

The controls to Great Mazinger stalled as Tetsuya Tsurugi's form was reduced to a puddle of LCL, the foot on the petal of the Scramble Dash no longer applying pressure to keep Great afloat. The photonic robot stopped hovering as it began to fall towards the sea.

/

In that moment everything stopped. It was a moment of triumph for SEELE as they stopped existing, their plan entering its final conclusion.

It was a moment of confusion for Ritsuko as Maya clutched her head in her lap, the two exploding into LCL almost instantly.

It was a moment of peace for Sayaka Yumi, as the Rei that embraced her turned into Kouji, then they were gone.

It was a moment of irony for Ryoma Nagare, the words the Rei in his lap spoke to him making him laugh. "Go – it's up to you now. Getter's calling to me." He said.

And for Shinji Ikari . . . it was a moment of choice.

_"What do you wish for?"_

Suspended in the sky. Inside of the Unit 01. Shinji saw Rei's face. Huge and overwhelming. But then it was Kaworu's, somehow. The boy's soft features calmed him down enough to get a grip .

_A grip_. He felt his ankle being squeezed. He glanced down to see Unit 02 keeping a stubborn grip on Unit 01's.

/

"_Great Mazinger's fallen! Tetsuya! He's – he's been absorbed into Instrumentality!"_ Go yelled as Shin Getter began to glow, the cool green parts of the Super Robot blazing neon.

Then Ryoma exploded ahead of Go and the man grit his teeth, leaning forward to take over the controls, his own connection to Shin Getter making him react faster than otherwise. If what Ryoma said was true, he was one with the Getter now. Meaning Go could worry about his leader later.

He reached out to his closest ally and had an idea.

"Kouji – it's absorbing the Getter Team so – this should keep you corporeal!"

_"GETTER BEAM!"_ Go yelled as the blast of pink shot from Shin Getter's abdomen and struck Mazinkaiser's back, zigzagging lines of neon green surging from its black back to the rest of its body briefly.

_"It got Tetsuya AND Ryoma?!"_ Kouji yelled, flying close to Unit 01 and growling as one of the MP EVAs snarled at him. Mazinkaiser retorted with a savage punch, breaking the MP EVA's neck. Cracking noises were heard as the head snapped back into place with a grin and bit Mazinkaiser's arm, the teeth unable to pierce the armor.

_"Dammit! Die, you abomination! I don't have time to waste fighting you!" _Kouji responded as Photon Beam flared into the creature's head, it opening its mouth in pain. Kaiser's answer was to shove his fist down the MP's throat and rip the entire head off.

_"The original Getter Team is gone! Sho and Gai are still here! I increased the Getter Ray output to 100%. Still - we're running low on fumes – it should only last a few minutes, but it gives us a chance! Shinji - ! Can you stop it!?"_ Go yelled.

/

_Stop it?_

He couldn't do anything worthwhile

Stuck like this

He had nothing

_Was_ nothing

And nobody cared -

**"Listen up, idiot! I'm not letting go! So if you're going to run away you'll have to drag me along with you!"**

_Asuka-!_

She was alright

Then that meant that his launch in Unit 01_ had _mattered

And it meant that his choice now did too.

As he sank into Instrumentality, Shinji Ikari made up his mind.

/

Unit 01 glanced down, far enough to see her grabbing on desperately.

Asuka heard Kouji yell as he grappled with some of the Reis that appeared in his Pilder. Asuka found that she was not alone either. A Rei had grabbed her from behind in a hug.

_"Asuka. Come on, Shinji is going to be alright."_ It was Kaji's voice, having formed his body and clothes, even mimicking the stubble on the man's face as she glanced behind her to see him.

_"I've got you now. Just relax. It's OK to let go."  
_  
_"I – I can't! Not yet!"_ She thought, straining to keep her focus on Unit 02's grip.

/

"There's a bunch of Reis forming inside of Shin Bear! Benkei's gone!" Gai yelled frantically as he couldn't see anymore.

"Same in Jaguar! Commander Hayato's - " Sho seconded, pushing one out of the way to see in the cramped cockpit. - He's not here - !"

"Ignore that. There are still three of us here. Focus on Lilith. If we can just have a dialogue with her – we can stop this." Go said.

Shin Getter pivoted and flew above Unit 01, looking down at Lilith herself, the large body of Rei Ayanami having sprouted Kaworu Nagisa's upper body at the waist, her own feminine upper body leaning back as the Kaworu section of the body held Shinji and Unit 01.

"How do you know that?! She seems more interested with turning us all into LCL!" Sho yelled.

"Because she's the same as Rei Ayanami. And I believe in her." Go said, looking to Kouji.

"Kouji! Can you grab Unit 01? Breaking their connection could stop this."

"Oh, you don't need to give me any reasons to knock around Yui Ikari!" Kouji yelled, Kaiser's thrusters igniting.

Lilith didn't seem to notice him, but a few of the MP EVAs turned their heads to look his way. Lilith's body changed again, the part that had become Kaworu had vanished as she carefully raised the crucified Unit 01 to her forehead, a hole opening inside of it that the EVA was being moved towards. Kouji didn't know why, but he felt he had to stop it. Mazinkaiser was close enough, Kouji figured as he prepared the robot for combat.

Kouji approached Shinji's EVA again and this time more MP EVAs grabbed at him, roaring and snapping. He didn't have the raw power at his disposal Mazinkaiser had demonstrated earlier with the Kaiser Blade and Kaiser Nova. The reserve power in the Scrander was almost gone as well. At this point that and the healthy dose of Getter Rays were the only thing keeping him together.

It would be difficult enough just dealing with the MP EVAs and Lilith herself but in this case there was also the copies of Rei in the Pilder, taking the forms of Sayaka and his father. He swatted at them, his touch dissolving them into puddles of LCL that soaked his uniform. Seeing his loved ones grab him and then disperse into the liquid was never going to be easy to process and he closed his eyes and yelled to try and drown it out.. Another one grabbed him and he paused for a moment, opening his eyes at its voice. Shiro Kabuto looked at him sternly before scattering into more LCL.

Kouji gasped and tensed at the shock the experience had caused. Something struck Mazinkaiser, Kouji reacting in instinct as Kaiser's fists responded in kind, smashing the MP EVA's body backwards. The strike was enough for Kouji to gather his senses and take account of what he was doing.

Now Lilith had risen beyond the atmosphere. They were in space. And to make matters worse – Unit 01 had just been absorbed by Lilith. The grip that Unit 02 had on Unit 01 was gone and the red EVA floated in space. The comm to Shinji's EVA cut as soon as Unit 01 vanished into Lilith's head. Hails to Unit 02 were also met with static.

Kouji grit his teeth. If people as strong as Tetsuya, Ryoma, and Asuka all had been beaten by the Human Instrumentality Project, it wouldn't be long until he turned into LCL as well. The Getter Rays were the only thing keeping him tangible and even then, they seemed to be waning as the cries of Shiro, his father, and Sayaka all grew ever louder.

/

Go screamed as the Reis became all of his friends. Even Michiru Saotome, smiling at him and offering him the chance to merge with her and stop being a mere vessel of her memories. It was almost too much to bear.

_"Go! Snap out of it! You've still got a ways to go!"_ One of the Reis smirked and Go blinked. It was Ryoma, the man who he'd seen explode earlier into LCL giving him a big grin._ "Remember, we're all one with the Getter!"_

Then she dissolved into liquid and Go's eyes widened. Was it his imagination? Or was either the Getter or Ryoma using Lilith as a way to communicate with him?

_What do you wish for?_

Lilith had asked Shinji that question and the boy had not responded.

Go stirred as he found his own answer. He focused the remaining Getter Rays and felt a fire in him grow until it was one with Shin Getter.

_"Go!"_ Sho and Gai both yelled as they felt the same fire. The Getter Rays swelled and for a brief moment Go felt uncertain whether Shin Getter could hold it together.

Then they were one. Merged with the machine. One with the Getter Rays, they could feel the presence of Ryoma, Hayato, and Benkei. The pilots may have vanished but – the amount of willpower they left behind was tremendous.

Go felt the energy build and expand. Far too much to control in Shin Getter's present state. His eyes widened as a massive Getter Beam surged from his machine, the pillar of light surrounding Shin Getter as it bathed in the radiance.

_**"CHANGE! -**_

_**SHIN! -**_

_**GOD! -**_

_**GETTER!"**_

Go roared as the Shin Getter Robo emerged from the light, its body expanding as it turned the raw energy into more physical mass.

Dark blue and bulky, its yellow pupils locked onto Lilith, the final Getter expanded the Getter Wing – now a deep red. The Getter had grown in size and Go could feel Sho and Gai with him as they moved at a breakneck speed and in a zig-zag pattern.

_"We are one with the Getter - !" _Gai began.

_"And so - "_ Sho continued.

_"Your Human Instrumentality Project won't touch us now - !"_ Go finished as Shin Getter flew away in a millisecond, the speed leaving behind a lime green zigzag of energy. Then the Getter struck, a fist slamming into Lilith's chest as Go screamed.

"_**GETTER PUNCH**__!" _

Go answered her question as the Getter's fist plunged deep into Lilith's chest.

_"I wish for only one thing. Rei Ayanami. Give her back to us, Lilith! _

/

The events following are vast and complex. Many things happened as the merging of humanity broke them down and combined their souls into a collective consciousness.

Things being as they are the following narrative will describe the immediate actions surrounding a few individuals.

/

THE CASE OF RYOMA NAGARE:

The face was big. A massive red mechanical visage with yellow slits for eyes looked upon him. The size absolute as it gazed down on him.

"Hmph. So_ you _sent me here, huh? The form of the Getter that I feared so much?" Ryoma asked, exhaling with a smirk as the thing's emerald marked face began to shine in the 'mouth' area.

"Not gonna give me a solid answer then? Well - that suits me just fine. I guess that means I'm just forced to be along for the ride." he chuckled. "After all - it seems I can never be rid of you."

He saw himself leaving the Getter Team in desperation to live as the instructor in the Karate dojo. It became a quick escape from the Getter. But – it had not brought him much other than a more finely honed body. The strength had been useful recently against the Dinosaur Empire, but – it brought less peace than Ryoma would have liked. Then the vision ended.

And then – he was in front of the massive Getter's red face again. It seemed less a machine and more a God as it looked back.

"So – this is my destiny, no matter which way I may wander? I'll be destined to pilot you some day?" Ryoma asked.

Silence.

"Hmph! Well – you at least could give me company. I really don't want to stare that that mug of yours' for too much longer.

The face responded with another huge Getter Beam – and the man known as Ryoma Nagare vanished.

/

AT THE EPICENTER OF THE HUMAN INSTRUMENTALITY PROJECT:

THE CASES OF SHINJI IKARI AND ASUKA LANGLY SORYU

A room of metal chairs.

A world of multiple points of view.

The personification of Shinji in her heart.

The personification of Asuka in his heart.

Misato, Rei and Ritsuko were there too. They saw inner depths, true and hidden selves of one another and it was enough to drive them all ragged. No one was there without vice.

Then – emptiness. Shinji created a world. An alternate reality.

And then – they awoke_._

In another place, in another time, Asuka would want nothing to do with him. The Shinji that didn't know how to react to her. And the Shinji that latched on to any kind of person that presented itself before him.

In another place, she might drag him behind her in frustration. Or say he was disgusting. He might snap, breaking their table before his hands found her throat. It wouldn't be the first time.

They might go to the same high school, living in peace. Or they might never meet. Perhaps they would still be EVA pilots in different circumstances. Or they would be something else entirely.

It began the same. She and Shinji had shared a space. Now it was all a blur but the sheer intensity of it was overpowering. Asuka recalled so much information from his mind, his private thoughts, and his memories. And she knew Shinji now saw the same of her.

The two were seated across from each other in Misato's apartment, the light of the room a dull red. The atmosphere extremely tense. The mental scars were still fresh – the emotions registering as violation. And rejection. They both were already worn out. There had been the train ride sometime earlier and they had to face their own problems on top of everyone else s'.

And now they were here. In a confined space that neither could escape.

_"Asuka . . . I'm a wreck." _Shinji said, looking down. _"I turn to just about anyone when I'm at a low point and - I don't stand up for myself. Even now – I'm reaching out to you when – when this is my problem!"_

He hadn't said anything else to her in the shared space. He simply stared at the table as he sat across from her and clenched a fist, eyes narrowing in a wild, thoughtless anger.

_"Pathetic." _He whispered with finality, the anger he'd felt at his father, at the whole world a sharp utterance.

She thought he would destroy it and lash out at her. But then again, she had held her tongue. He had shown her affection, after all. As much as Asuka hated to admit it and for Shinji to know it to be the truth – she really cared about him. Her angry bluster was a front for that. Pushing away a connection was always her way of doing things.

Instead, she grabbed his wrist and they shared a glance. In the dim light the gesture was simple. Yet in such an intimate space it was like lighting. He had looked up and she couldn't help but chuckle. _Got you, Ikari._

_"I told you I wasn't going to let go."_

Then the vision collapsed.

She found Shinji, naked in the LCL and was glad that she had her plug suit still on. Had the earlier scene been a vision? A dream? She didn't know. It had felt real to her. The image ahead of her was strange, the nudity being the least strange aspect about it.

Shinji was beneath a nude Rei, the two joined at the waist in a rather intimate position. At first Asuka thought it was exactly what it looked like, as she had mounted him. Further inspection revealed that they were – merged. Their waists were literally merged together, Rei's kneeling legs jutting out of Shinji's waist as she hovered above him.

And her hands were not visible, her arms going into his chest.

The girl looked up at Asuka with the same vacant expression, a slight smile on her face. Rei was also nude. They were in a wide space, void of anything else other than a huge pool of LCL.

_"Why are you here?"_ Rei asked and Asuka was taken aback. It wasn't Rei. Something about the way the question was phrased gave that away.

"Lilith. Then Rei was right." Asuka said aloud, looking from Lilith to Shinji, who had grabbed one of her arms and pulled it from his chest, holding the hand tenderly as he reached for the other as well.

_"You willingly sought him out. Second Child. You are an outlier here." _Rei said, closing her eyes.

Shinji sat up, relishing the Independence as Lilith got off of him and sat next to him. As though she was in the presence of the Angels spoke of not in NERV's division, but in holy texts.. Asuka saw his uncertain face and decided to bridge the gap between the three. Better if she do it, she figured. Rei – Lilith was too apathetic and Shinji too passive. But he might take the gesture well.

Asuka sat by the two of them and swallowed her pride. She grabbed a free hand of his and one of Lilith's.

"_So Rei played along with Gendo's plan. But where does that put us?" _Asuka asked, looking down to Shinji.

_"Well – We're better off than we'd be in some of the other timelines. Not all of them but – this one isn't bad. Though I'm not sure." _

Shinji said.

_"You are correct. Since I was merged with Rei Ayanami, I can speak on her behalf." _The blue haired woman stated, looking to the three pairs of clasped hands.

_"I did not expect this. After re-uniting with Adam, I want to leave and go far away – but I am not sure of her answer. I am being directly asked to 'give her back.'" _Lilith explained, staring out in melancholy.

_"Someone's asking you?" Shinji wondered._

_"Yes. It is – the Getter."_

She shifted in the pool of LCL, slowly sitting up, her skin shimmering as Rei's white plug suit formed around her.

_"However – there is still a task we must perform before we all leave this place." Lilith said, standing up as she twitched and then looked surprised, glancing around the space and nodding after a moment._

_"Then . . . I see my plan paid off. We are at the key point now." _

She spoke again, this time slightly differently.

_"Rei, that's you?" Asuka questioned._

_"Yes. I am here now. Lilith is letting me speak through her before I leave her form. Still – the only solid image I have of myself other than NERV's tool is a pilot. Being why I chose this appearance."_

Rei said, looking down at the plugsuit.

_"That's something we all have in common." _Shinji mused, his blue and white plugsuit appearing as he also sat up.

_"Well it's a good thing too. I don't want to hang around two people that have nothing to do with me. It's a good thing we all wounded up having that in common."_ Asuka said, sighing as she knew how transparent she was now.

The Instrumentality had taken care of that.

_"In any case – this is the world that you wished for." _Rei said, squeezing Shinji's hand as the boy looked to her.

_"I – wished for this?"_ He asked, recalling a faint time he did just that. But it hadn't been a literal wish. Or at least he hadn't thought so at the time.

_"Yes. Now everyone is connected. No more room for AT fields. No more fear of getting hurt."  
_  
"Then – in the end this is just what father and SEELE wanted." Shinji clipped, sounding repulsed.

_"Not entirely. This was also part of my plan."_ Rei said, staring off into the distance.

_"What do you mean?"_ Shinji asked her.

_"To put it bluntly, I have given the control they thought they would gain to you, Shinji Ikari. Simply put - you have the power of God at the moment."_

_"Control?"_

_"Yes. The means to control the outcome of the Human Instrumentality Project. I had to give you that choice as it was what Commander Ikari and SEELE wanted. You were presented as a sacrifice – hiding Lilith's true intentions to give you this choice in the end. It is yours to use as you see fit." _

Rei stated.

_"What?! You mean - ! He's had the ability to do whatever he wants?!" _Asuka said, stunned.

_"Not entirely. But – this place of LCL – it is one form all of humanity can take. All one being. With no more AT Fields. No more ways to get hurt. It was a world that he wished for in the past. But – I wish to see just what his choice will be now."  
_  
_"Please. You can't just choose to leave things like that. That's not progress or evolution. That's – just another way to run away." _Asuka stated, kicking the LCL with her right foot and watching the ripples it created.

"_Can SEELE feel that? Because if I had the power of God, I would want to make them reap what they sowed."_

_"I don't feel like I can do that. I mean – I don't feel any different. Just like how I couldn't get Mother to move to try and help you, Asuka." _Shinji said simply, staring off into the same point as Rei.

_"Huh. I guess you're still processing all of this then. Then again I can't blame you. Fighting to the death for the fate of the world would be bad enough. Then you get used to trigger this project. That's tough." _Asuka said.

_"Still. The power of a God?" _Shinji asked, staring at his open palm. _"Rei, You're sure Lilith chose me? Not Ryoma or Kouji? Kabuto's going on about that 'God or Devil' thing all the time. But this is my choice?"_

_"Yes. You choose the future of humanity. The Photon Power and the Getter Rays merely help humanity evolve and illuminate its future. But this choice determines the shape of humanity."_

**"A choice that belongs to the Invaders!" **A voice rang out in the din.

Stinger and Cohen grinned as they both stood in the red sea, grinning as a white portal behind them sealed shut.

_"Impressive, intruding in this space. You are as your name states. Invaders. You must have used my copy's genetic code to hack into Lilith." _Rei stated, standing up and spreading out her arms in front of Shinji and Asuka.

It was a good thing too as Stinger's body stretched and launched forwards, slamming into a gigantic AT Field that shoved him back.

_"You're right! There was enough of her left for us to absorb for this to be possible!" _Stinger explained as he landed in the LCL and recovered.

_"Then I will face you as Lilith. You are intruding and must be eliminated."_

_**"Basic defensive measures! Nothing we can't handle!"**_ Stinger bragged._  
_  
**"That's right! We're a higher evolutionary path than you, human hybrid!"** Cohen echoed, running at them with in inhuman pace.

_"Then – we'll fight too!"_ Shinji yelled, thinking of something – anything to help. He remember an image of Asuka fighting alongside Great Mazinger and suddenly something changed.

Asuka blinked as she held a replica of Longinus in her hands, now with added armor to her plugsuit reminiscent of Unit 02. A pair of red pylons just like her mother's decorated her shoulders.

_"You're serious, Ikari?"_ She asked, going with it as she thrust the spear at Cohen, who yelped as it grazed him. The Invader leapt back and snarled at them.

_"Still – now I can kick their asses!"_ Asuka said, charging and keeping him at bay with a thrust.

**"Too simple! In a space like this, brute strength only gets you so far!" **Cohen shot back, his body breaking apart into a swarm of smaller Invaders that shot towards Shinji.

_"If you harm him - " _Another voice stated calmly.

_"-then you face Tabris' judgment."  
_  
A figure appeared, a boy clad in a simple school uniform, with white hair and red eyes.

_"Kaworu!?"_ Shinji said. It was unbelievable as the boy's AT Field kept Cohen at bay.

_"Lilith - let's trap them between our AT Fields."_ Kaworu said, focusing his and sending Cohen's fragments flying back.

_"How irritating - ! But! This is not the only kind of battle we've fought before!" _Stinger warned, his body flowing into Cohen's' and using a large amount of the LCL to form a much larger form.

_**"As LCL is made of Humans, it is matter we can posses and manipulate – !"**_

Getter Dragon rose from the water, looking down at the four as Stinger laughed.

_**"This was the Getter you used, yes? And now it will be the one to crush you all! All we have to do is so much as touch Ikari to get this 'Power of God' for ourselves! The power to re-shape the human race as we see fit! Into perfect hosts for every Invader!" **_The two said in unison.

_"That's just a shell. Shinji, don't let it intimidate you."_ Kaworu said.

_"Right! It's just a big ugly wannabe to the real Getter Dragon!"_ Asuka seconded. _"And last time I checked, Shin Dragon was way bigger and we all still were able to beat it!"_

_"Then – we'll fight something like that with something else!" _Shinji declared as the LCL in front of them began to churn as something beneath it stirred.

A shadowy giant rose from the pool, the lanky and naked body of Unit 01 staring at the Invaders with a curious grin and wide eyes. Purple buds along its body expanded into the familiar horn and armor as it hunched over and bared its' teeth.

_"Give it a weapon! Something that can end this now!" _Asuka said, grabbing his hand and focusing as the spear vanished, re-appearing in Unit 01's hand. She then grabbed his right hand as well and they focused, the united mental bond forced on them from Instrumentality now serving as a way to unite their thoughts as they prepared to face the Invaders.

_"Now we've got you bastards! Rip them apart!"_ Asuka urged as the giant stepped into the LCL pool to trade blows with the Invaders' creation.

_"We'll handle the AT Field. Since this is a projection of Unit 01, you should have total control."_ Kaworu said.

_"Thank you Kaworu. Rei. Asuka."_ Shinji said as the spear pierced through the false Double Tomahawk and caught the fake Getter off guard.

_"With only two pilots, that's not a real Getter! And we've handled the real Dragon before ourselves!"_ Asuka taunted.

_"Now Lilith and Adam are united. In this space, Invaders should be exterminated."_ Rei said, slamming her AT Field into Kaworu's and trapping the opponent between them.

_**"No - ! He was supposed to be alone! How did he – make so many connections?"**_ The Invaders asked.

The question was not answered as the red spear pierced through the hull of the Getter, scattering both Invaders as their screams left the area.

Then Shinji Ikari made his final choice.

/

/

/

/

To be honest rewriting Instrumentality was a pain but I'm not sure I got across the unnerving feeling that EoE evoked either time I've wrote for it now. That said it's written and it works for the purposes of this fic.

I wanted things to be a bit happier for Shinji and co. here. I know some people might be sore about Ryoma and the other hot blooded pilots getting tanged as they avoid it in SRW due to plot convenience. However I thought it would be more interesting having them become part of that plot line as it's one of EVA's most interesting things. Having Shinji just reject it is a bit anticlimactic for the messages that EVA tells the viewer in my opinion.

I'm happy that people are reading this fic and it's getting pretty long. Thanks for bothering to click here and leave a review if you feel so inclined.


	27. Stage 27: Soul's Refrain

Koros45 doesn't own Mazinkaiser, Getter Robo, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 27: [Soul's Refrain]

Everything broke apart and the world around him faded. The Invaders, the projection of Unit 01, Adam and Lilith. He was alone again – save the grip on his wrist. Asuka's - the same one as before when Unit 02 had grabbed onto his Evangelion. He had grabbed her hand almost on instinct when the place collapsed. He'd made his choice, but it had not been one he wanted to face alone. Even her grasp was broken as he was washed out of the vastness of Lilith's body.

"_We are the words 'I love you'."_

Lilith and Adam's words echoed in his mind as he fell. And then he broke apart, waking up again in LCL. He thought he heard his mother spoke to him briefly and then Shinji felt the liquid around him. It was cold to the touch and perhaps it was real this time. He floated upwards until he bobbed along the waters' surface, mind unable to process much at all given everything he had just gone through._  
_

_/_

Shinji was inside of the LCL on Earth now and Yui had said her goodbyes to him. It had worked. Yui Ikari basked in the victory of her long plan. All the years of waiting inside Unit 01 had paid off. Yui was content with their fate - SEELE was gone. And NERV was now irrelevant. Her son would restart the world on a proper course. Her long goal accomplished, Yui Ikari was impatient. The promise of rest was just out of reach. She emerged from Lilith's head, brimming with a feeling of satisfaction.

The sight that greeted Unit 01's eyes was the vastness of space – a eternal sea of stars that she could retire the form of the EVA Unit 01 to as she left humanity behind. That sight alone was worth all of her sacrifices. The Evangelion Unit 01 would be an eternal testament to humanity, leaving the people of Earth to return from the LCL when they were ready. She had said her goodbyes to Shinji, telling him that he could always find happiness. And she'd seen Gendo as well – for the last time. Her duties to her family finished, it was time to leave. To embrace her freedom and exist as a being now separate from humanity.

Just ahead of that freedom was a large body - that of a demonic figure with black armor and crimson wings. Its black armor was sleek and covered in pointed edges. The silver crown and golden horns gave the assembly a regal feel even as it moved both arms forward, pointing them both straight at her. Then they began to spin, slowly turning and increasing until they were spinning with great force. The eyes of the demonic machine glowed orange and for a moment, Yui Ikari felt uncertainty.

_"TURBO SMASHER PUNCH!" _she could 'hear' the machine's pilot yell from the EVA's comm.

She felt the spinning fist slam into Unit 01's frame and suddenly knew anger once again. Nishkiori's son was just as tenacious as his mother, it seemed. And that machine was formidable. It would be foolish to underestimate a Mazinger, especially if it was the 'Mazinkaiser' she'd heard Nishkiori mention her father in law was working on, way back when she worked at GIHERN. The spinning fist returned and Yui went on the attack.

_"You're mine, Yui Ikari!"_ The boy inside yelled as she felt a spiked knee hit her in the waist. She felt her EVA form crumble for a moment before she recovered, bracing for a longer fight.

She knew suffering and sacrifice. They fueled her fervor as she kept attacking, snapping and punching at the foe. Her fist connected and she realized that it was just as impervious as it had been the night she'd eaten the S2 engine. Then it was not a fluke. The armor was all solid, and there was no vulnerable spot. It was a Mazinger after all. Defeating it would not be a simple task.

Yui struck again and the pilot grunted, her able to hear him through Shinji's active comm.

_"Shinji needed you and you vanished! And now you're just trying to run away from it all! Some parent you are!"_ Kouji said with certainty.

Kabuto Kouji. The boy was still crawling around when she last saw him in person. She owed him no explanation. Once he became one with the LCL, he would understand. And she was so close! She stuck at the machine's head and he grunted in pain.

_"If you hadn't involved my mother – if SEELE never targeted her - she might still be alive!"_ He yelled and met her lunging punch with his own counter cross. It was a slow attack, yet it still made a mark, Yui feeling the armor around Unit 1's head crack the slightest bit. Then she would have to give her all to end it.

Unit 01 roared and a white cross flashed in front of her, the super robot caught in the center of the flash. It detonated to reveal Mazinkaiser was undamaged, if a bit rattled.

Nishiori had died then? That was news to her. Yui didn't exactly have access to news while stuck inside of the prototype EVA. Then Kouji must have felt she had a hand in her own good friend's death? She wished that he could somehow understand as she grabbed both of the machine's gold horns and headbutted the Mazinger.

_"Dammit! If you had explained things before starting this project – this wouldn't have happened!" _

Another obvious statement. And one he had said far too late.

She headbutted the machine again and relished the freedom the EVA's golden orange wings of energy gave her. And with the S2 organ she was truly self sustaining. A source of infinite power. This boy was on borrowed time – with both his machine's power, and the looming certainty of Instrumentality. Even if she couldn't damage him directly, it would be enough to outlast him. Then all she had to do was snap the lance in two. Then it would all be over.

/

Kouji shook and was pissed. Piloting Kaiser had made him a punching bag to the sheer inertia and other forces he felt through the Pilder. The EVA knew it too. Yui Ikari was a smart woman, grabbing onto Kaiser's horns as she struck the Pilder again with her head. It was more effective than the crosses of light. The jaws opened up revealing human like teeth and Kouji yelled as they tried to bite down on the Pilder, the sheer mass and durability of Kaiser's silver crown enough to keep the jaws at bay.

Kouji realized that he was at his end within the Pilder as well. Two Reis had grabbed him, one clinging to his neck and chest taking the form of Sayaka, while the one on his back was Shiro once again.

Resisting the pull to just give in was harder than before. He just had to stop Unit 01. That was the last duty he and Mazinkaiser were entrusted with. Go and the others were depending on him keeping Yui Ikari occupied while they dealt with Lilith.

He had to end things now. Three people came to mind the most as he acted.

_"This is for Rei!"_ Kouji screamed as Kaiser Knuckle activated, one of the spinning gauntlets striking Unit 01 in the face. The girl that had no say in her actions. NERV treated her like a doll when she was much more than that. A sparring partner. A gentle spirit. One that deserved to have her own dreams.

_"This is for Asuka!"_ Kouji followed up with a left hook, making Unit 01 let go of the horns and raise its arms in a defensive stance. Asuka. The girl who had been a rival. One with enough guts to lead the EVA team in Getter Dragon. To defend NERV when there was slim chance of hope. And someone who had saved his ass enough times that her skills backed it up.

The EVA was no longer on the offense. Perfect. Then he was all set up.

_"And this is for Shinji - and all of humanity!"_ Kouji finished, slamming the Kaiser Knuckle into the EVA's chest. Shinji. A boy that like him had an uncertain destiny of a pilot thrust upon him. Yet for Kouji it had been an outlet. A righteous cause against Dr. Hell to avenge his Grandfather. Whereas Shinji's father had forced him to pilot against an uncertain enemy, leading them to this moment -where he was to be a sacrifice. It was not fair. Nor was it right for his own mother to lead him down such a path.

The spinning fist hit the red core and Kouji heard a crunch as Kaiser's fist entered the sphere. The EVA roared in pain, both arms immediately grabbing onto the arm and trying to pull it out. White eyes widened as the EVA leaned back and let out a wail that Kouji could not hear.

_"Sorry, Mazinkaiser – I'm at my limit! So I leave the rest to you! God or Devil, walk whatever path you need to end this!" _Kouji screamed as he slammed his fist on the Fire Blaster icon. "_It's up to you now, my Mazinkaiser - "_

Then the Pilder fell silent as the pilot vanished into a puddle of LCL, the uniform and helmet falling slack on the seat.

Mazinkaiser's eyes flashed orange as its' designated pilot vanished. Its' charge and one it was designed to protect no longer existed. Mazinkaiser had no primary function beyond protecting Kouji and following the youth's instructions. However it was also made to fight. The secondary purpose becoming clearer as the charging Fire Blaster fueled Kouji's final command. Now with Kouji gone, the machine could perform at its' peak to no risk of Kouji getting hurt.

Its' chest flashed as Fire Blaster ignited and the heat ray struck Unit 01. The EVA was far too close and the fire far too intense for the AT Field to matter. It sent the EVA flying away in a limbo, mouth open in surprise. But that was just the beginning. The Scrander still functioned and it was enough for one last engines ignited for a moment and Mazinkaiser flew towards the Earth, letting gravity do the rest as it slammed into Unit 01 with both arms extended, the heat around both figures rising as the Earth's atmosphere welcomed both of them.

/

THE CASE OF REI AYANAMI

Rei was in a void now. She had expected to leave with Lilith yet – something was different. Lilith had stopped her process once Shinji had made up his mind. And now Rei had moved from the pool of LCL facing the Invaders to – wherever 'here' within Lilith was. She could guess it was where she felt the Getter reaching out to her earlier. And could feel it was still attempting to do so.

_What do you wish for?_

She realized that the voice was Lilith asking her the question.

Rei had assumed earlier that she would be Lilith - they would be one in the same - yet now her own existence was proven to her.

She found she didn't need to answer as she reached out her hand.

Then she felt herself form, the matter leaving Lilith's body to enter a new space. Her head and upper body formed, and as her eyes opened, she noticed she was inside of Shin Getter, Go Ichimonji grasping her hand. Then it made sense to her. The excess parts the Getter absorbed earlier were flowing together to create a body from the machine itself. She grabbed Go's hand with resolve. It was one of several that had reached out to her in the past. Go pulled on it, bringing her close and giving her body enough space to continue assembling, her legs finishing the process. Everything felt as it should. Heart beating, breathing and all five senses working.

He gave her a slight smile and then looked beyond her once she had formed. If they were to keep facing Lilith, Rei would do so as well.

Rei spun around so that she was sitting on Go's lap, staring back at Lilith.

_"Then – you have your answer. Now - be at peace." _Lilith said before Shin Getter's systems powered down, Go frowning as he looked around the screens for answers.

"We're running out of power - prepare for re-entry." He said. Then the two occupants in Getter Eagle heard the splatter of LCL as it covered the seats of Jaguar and Bear.

Sho and Gai had reached their limit, bodies turning into the orange substance.

"Our copilots are gone. We should brace for impact." Rei stated, looking out of the head cameras as she saw Shin Getter brace itself, the wrists moving towards her as it took a defensive stance. Then gravity pulled them in.

The pressure of re-entry hit them as well as the rising heat. Shin Getter's blue exterior reverted to red, blue flaking off as thought it were a coat of paint. Rei could see the glowing green lines of its body fading to dark as its' power dwindled completely, sharp pupils fading as it fell into a state of rest. The Getter slowness fell back to Earth. Rei felt a tinge of fear as she grabbed Go's fingers and wondered what was going to happen now. She had wanted to die - stated as much in Instrumentality. And in a sense the Rei Ayanami that was Lilith would do so.

Go embraced her and Rei realized she had been clutching his fingers with more force than she realized.. She said nothing as she let go of his hand and returned the hug, realizing she was glad to be free of Lilith. Finally her own person as she shed the last vestiges of both Lilith and Yui Ikari. The past was dead to her, as was the idea that she was a tool. Now she was herself and she had all the time in the world to figure out just what that meant. The thoughts were jumbled in her head as Shin Getter's body finally broke through the atmosphere.

THE CASE OF KOUJI KABUTO

Kouji stood in a red sea, clad in his pilot suit. Mazinkaiser was elsewhere, and he was missing the protective armor and sheer power the machine offered. The tide surged and he could see a distant beach. The place did not feel like Earth. The sky was all wrong. The Moon was too bright, and there was a large black fortress ahead of him.

He squinted and realized he was looking at a leg. Large and made of Super Alloy Z. The appendage went high into the sky and connected to a much larger body of black and silver.

_Kouji saw it! Ahead of him was a looming and hulking figure! A black body! A silver mouth! Yellow eyes that blazed like fire! A gigantic steel face! Truly formidable, the iron castle that stood before him could only be described as a devil!_

**"You chose poorly."**

The being's 'voice' called to him. From the air itself it seemed. It was looking right at him, the huge machine staring into his very soul as it loomed over him, its shadow covering a majority of the ocean he stood ankle deep in.

"No! You're just a bad dream! Seeing you get beaten by Mother and Grandfather was how I became a true Mazinger pilot!" He yelled at the devil.

_**"Denying my existence will not change my existence here. It has been the collective actions of humans and your ancestors that roused me - leading me right to you, Kabuto Kouji. And now - I have returned to absorb you as another part of me - the final component to complete Mazinger ZERO."**_

"Mazinger ZERO? This must be a sick joke. My Grandfather would never make something like you!"

_**"Perhaps your version of Dr. Kabuto was more sane then some of his . . . other dimensional contemporaries. Regardless - I exist in enough timelines to become tangible and appear before you in this perception of reality. I must say - you're always tenacious, Kouji. Perhaps that's why you're usually the final piece to activate my full abilities."**_

"Well I don't want any part of that. Just like how I made a vow to Mazinkaiser that I wouldn't let it become a devil, I won't let you turn me into one either! No matter what it takes, I'll fight you with everything I have!"

_**"And what - do you have to fight me with? Observe my work, and know that your resolve is meaningless."  
**_

Mazinger ZERO raised a massive hand and Kouji saw a myriad of battles appear before him. image upon image of the demonic Mazinger activating and tearing apart anything that opposed it. The regular Mazinger Z was the first to fall. Then a battle with a Great Mazinger that evolved into - a Great Mazinkaiser of sorts? Kouji could not tell as the image faded, replaced with some sort of UFO robot battling it as well, with a white and silver body similar in shape to Z and Great's, firing a blast of lighting from curved golden horns on its' head. None of them were able to defeat the titan that bore down on him.

_**I wish to stand at the peak of all Mazingers. No Super Robot - no machine may oppose me, though several from my native timeline and others have tried. All have failed. Though you are Kouji Kabuto, you are just a mere human. And I will now absorb you - and achieve sentience and form in this universe as well!"**_

Seeing the images of Boss Borot, Aphrodite A, and the other Mazinger Army fall before it was already enough to break his spirits, but now, without his own Mazinger to fight back, Kouji felt powerless, though he would never let ZERO know that. Not just Mazingers if this ZERO could be believed. Getter, and the EVAs would be next. Despite all that they had done to stop NERV's plans, would it even matter against something like this? Kouji fell to his knees and struck the water, yelling in frustration at the sheer terror that built in his breast.

_"Don't listen to him, Human! Stand, Kabuto Kouji!"_

A voice from behind Kouji yelled. It was equally loud. Kouji turned, his surprise at the new sight eclipsing the terror of seeing the same Mazinger so soon.

_A prideful face! The gargantuan form of a hero! Gleaming armor, shining like lighting itself! Such as sublime form was that which transcended humanity! Yes, this being before him could certainly be described as a righteous, absolute, and all powerful God!_

Kouji was stunned as the figure behind him looked a lot like a man clad in Mazinger-like armor – and he was the same size as his opponent. A crown, breastplate, and armor that shimmered the color of gold. A dark blue cape flapped in the wind and he stood, legs in a wide stance, ready for battle. He had a strong jaw and gave Kouji a quick smirk before glaring at the Mazinger with his sharp eyes.

_**"ZEEEETTO~!" **_

The figure roared, raising his arm to the skies as a great arc of thunder crashed from the sky and stuck his raised fist. The oceans below churned and boiled as the golden figure pulled something from the lightning – a sword with a Z in the pommel of its dark red guard.

_"I – Zeus, the God of Lighting and the warrior known as Z-Mazinger! I will face you on this day, Mazinger ZERO!", _the golden figure challenged, pointing the sword at his foe.

_**"Then – you will die as well, Z-Mazinger."**_ ZERO muttered before it began to advance towards the golden man.

_**"Now – choose! Kabuto Kouji! Tell me your choice as I kill Ze us and conquer yet another Mazinger!"**_ ZERO demanded. Then the two began to clash, titanic blows creating more waves below as lighting pierced the sky, striking at ZERO's head and back.

Kouji yelled, ignoring the waves that splashed around him, soaking his uniform and stinging at his eyes.

"It will always be the same choice, you monster! I know I can't become a God, and I refuse to turn the Mazinger I pilot into a devil! So - I'll use the power my Grandfather entrusted to me to open the future for humanity!" Kouji yelled to the two clashing titans.

_"Well said, human! Remember - the light your Mazinger emits is the power to grasp the future!"_ Zeus yelled as another lighting blast kept ZERO at bay.

_**"Even if you escape today, know this. You will fall. It is only a matter of time until I find the dimension you reside in. The moment I make contact with your individual universe, it will become mine. Just like every other reality that I encounter on my path to be the ultimate, solitary Mazinger."**_

ZERO swung at Zeus, the Iron Cutter slicing off one of Zeus' arms. The God cried out in pain yet still managed to cast another lighting blast at the mechanical devil.

_**"Futile! Now you will perish – and I will conquer this space, Zeus!"**_

_"Not if light still exists! Kabuto Kouji, do not forget what has transpired here! You are the key to defeat this monster! And I will do my duty, as one who bears the title 'Z Mazinger' should - with a fist that splits open the future!"_ Zeus yelled, dropping the sword in his left hand to pick up his fallen arm and hurl it straight at ZERO's face.  
**  
**_**"FLY, IRON FIST - ROCKET PUNCH!"**_ Zeus screamed as the fist hit its' mark. The collision illuminated the area in white and ZERO's howl of pain could be heard - and then everything went blank.

/

Another pool of LCL. A beach this time. Where was this? Was it the same room? The place with Lilith? A brief place to stay before everything changed again? Shinji did not know the answer and it didn't make the current situation easier.

Everything had a red tint. The sky. The vast sea of LCL spread out from the edge of the beach he lay on. Even the moon above them, stained with Lilith's blood. Then he was on Earth. And he was no longer in EVA Unit 01's form.

He felt a pulse, and the inside of his mouth. But something felt wrong. He could feel two of each, from two different bodies.

He could see from another pair of eyes as well, the same sky. It made his head ache as both images tried to coexist in his brain.

Red.

Asuka's plug suit was red as well. Shinji made his way over to her and shuddered as he felt like his mind had split in two. He saw her – just as he could see himself. Looming over her and looking lost in her eyes.

_"Don't let go." _he heard her think and then both of them reached out, clasping hands.

But he'd heard the thought, clear as day. Why was that? How could that be?

_"Don't ask me! I see myself with your eyes too!"_

_"What the hell - "_

he thought to himself.  
_  
"I don't know either! This is too much!" _He heard her respond and realized that thinking to himself was now just wishful thinking.  
_  
"Asuka – it's over. I mean - I think it's over."_

_"Then why are we shoved together like this?"_

He closed his eyes so that they were seeing only one image now, him crying over her as the emotions rolled down his cheeks.

_It was impossible._

Asuka sat up and put her hands on Shinji's shoulders, steadying the two of them as they tried to process everything.

The room they had both shared in the moments right before Instrumentality was still there. In both of their heads. Asuka didn't know how she knew Shinji could see the same exact concept she could, but it was solid. His thoughts. His emotions. Memories and feelings all were readable to her as though they were her own. Like their minds had been crudely shoved together. Surface thoughts of acceptance, fear, and intimacy were hardly registered as she could feel just how lost he was.

_Depression_

It was the only word she could come up with, feeling sick to her stomach at how similar it was to her own. Though his was brought on by helplessness and fear rather than anger and pride. But that didn't matter. It was the same ugly pit she'd been in countless times in her own head. It was startling to her that Shinji's depression was just as deep as her own, the resulting effects on him obvious when she put two and two together.

Then she felt his grief, not just for the disappearance of Kaji, but for the uncertain

_Touch._

Her hand on his face. _Better. Things are going to get better._ The contact was all the world to him and she could feel the gratefulness fill his core like a bonfire. Or was it her as well? The relief was not only his, she realized as having him there – knowing that she was not alone – was intense. She – _they _– could move away from the negative thoughts as their thoughts danced around one another.

_Feeling. _

A startled blossom of warmth as she could feel the same touch – as though she was him. Then there was a deeper emotion beneath it, her mind taking in the various words and concepts that Shinji's own sang to her.

_Thought. _

That they were the same. She could see through two pairs of eyes, one showing Shinji's eyes widening in surprise at the realization. The other her own face, the expression looking numb as she saw herself. She looked shocked as well.

'I love you'

'I need you'

_Stand._

One – or both of them thought. Then they struggled to move their bodies individually. Hands supported each other as their legs wobbled and pushed upwards, shaking as they both rose, clutching each other tightly. The physical contact seemed to help with the movements.

_Kiss._

He didn't have to read her mind as their lips met, the contact the only thing they needed to each make good on topping their disastrous first kiss. And now the advantage of the shared - _mind? feelings? emotions?_ \- was that they could feel how the other felt. It was an infinite compromise between feeling good and satisfying the other, the extremes reversing and merging together instantaneously.

'_Does Baron Ashura always feel like this?'_

He had asked. She laughed in his head and he could feel a prompt from her mind.

_"Why not? It's looking like the end of the world so let's have at it."  
_  
Fingers gripped at her waist, bringing them further together as Asuka deepened the kiss and they were overwhelmed at how solid the flood of feelings, senses, and emotions was. There was no more need for words. No more need for awkward conversation or rejection. They were their true selves. And they accepted each other at that level.

Then they broke apart and she could see his smile reflected on her own face. They hugged again and she realized that he was still crying.

'_Disgusting.' _She said, echoing his thoughts and he half laughed in her head. The other half was of a put-down to himself and she immediately shut that down with another physical kiss.

'_For two kids that just came out of Third Impact, we're not doing so bad. This definitely beats the last time we kissed.'_

_'Yes, but – are we always going to be connected like this? Stuck in each others' thoughts?' _he wondered to her and she felt a sudden panic.

_'How the hell are we going to do anything like this?'_

She moved to take a step back, still clutching his shoulders as she focued to look around in just her own vision. It was hard to break away, almost like she was tearing off a limb.

He was still there, and she realized that he wasn't the only one who had been crying.

The contact was still there. Flickers of Shinji's thoughts, senses, and snapshot memories. Even though it was not as quite intense.

He looked around with her and they saw a head in the distance. Gigantic and still. Lilith's head had come off, falling into the red and LCL filled ocean.

It stared back at them with a singular open eye and gave them a half smile – the rest of the head submerged in the fluid.  
_  
'Is Rei dead?' _she heard him think and returned the grip on his hand. She refused to believe it – the girl having helped her through another night just about a whole day ago now.

_'She didn't tell us the whole plan – but it looks like it ended about how she expected it would.' _Asuka thought back.

The two collapsed, knees on the sand and pulled each other close.

_"I'm so glad you're ok! I'm so glad I was able to move. Asuka – I love you!'_

_'I know! I can hear you! And - I feel the same." _She said, returning the embrace.  
_  
''We're not alone anymore! We'll figure this out together – one step at a time.'_ Shinji responded. The two looked out at the ocean, staring at the distorted world that lay ahead of them.

He stood after a moment, feeling a wave of hope wash over him. With NERV - his father gone, it meant that things would be different. In a sense it might be the end of the world, but - for him it was also the beginning of one.


	28. Stage 28: Rising

Koros45 doesn't own Mazinkaiser, Getter Robo, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 28: [Rising]

He found himself on the coast of the beach. Ryoma Nagare stood up and looked at the sky. There was no telling exactly how much time had passed but it had felt like hours since he'd become LCL in the cockpit of Shin Getter. It was night now and the darkness that greeted him was a far cry from the bright sun he had fought under with everyone earlier. Now he gazed up at the new scenery that hung in the sky. The bloody moon and the still figures that rose from the ground.

Several giants stood in the ocean, headless, arms spread out to the sides as if heralding Lilith's fall. They were still, as if petrified.

The gigantic head of the being was hovering in the ocean, facing away from him. Everything was still other than the ocean's constant waves. Ryoma could see further that Lilith's body falling had sent a massive tidal wave of LCL out, flattening the majority of Tokyo – 3.

Ryoma glanced at the beach around him. For a moment he swore he saw someone but they were gone when he focused. __

There was no sign of Shin Dragon, and he didn't see anyone from the Getter Team around either. And he'd been taken out of the fight before things ended. Ryoma's best guess was Lilith had been stopped – but the damage to the Earth was horrible. He was certain this event would be referred to in history as the Third Impact. The sea was all LCL fluid and that meant that The Human Instrumentality Project had really happened. If that was the case – his presence was probably an anomaly.

_"Getter. You brought me back here this fast for a reason. Now – what could that be for?" Ryoma_ thought, looking around as he wrung the stray LCL out of his scarf.

He saw two people far in the distance. Shinji in his normal white shirt and black pants, and Asuka in her crimson plug suit. He began moving towards the two, the pair staggering around the beach. They were leaning on each other as they took small steps. Despite the strange way they walked, Ryoma could see their footsteps had gone far down the beach.

Ryoma stopped as he heard something overhead. A burning meteor falling from the sky. It grew larger in size before Ryoma began to make out some details of it. The object – or rather – pair of objects slammed into the LCL sea. He could see vestiges of crimson jutting out of the far sides of the object. He squinted and was surprised. Mazinkaiser had returned, slamming into the LCL sea with EVA Unit 01 in its' grip.

The sea was still. And there was no way for him to check if Kouji was alright. But why would Mazinkaiser and the EVA be fighting in the first place? Especially if Shinji wasn't piloting Unit 01? Ryoma had no answers to his questions.

A few moments passed and nothing came out of the fluid. A stalemate then? Regardless, if Mazinkaiser had stopped Unit 01, that meant at least part of SEELE's plan had been halted. The crash had gotten the attention of Shinji and Asuka as well, and Ryoma could see they had fallen over, trying to get back up now that the sea was still again.

Then Ryoma felt unsettled. The feeling that someone was watching him. Someone with deadly intent. He moved, leaping back as far as he could. It was a good thing too as a gigantic mace bored upwards, tearing the ground he stood on just a moment ago to shreds.

_**"Ryoma Nagare - !"**_ He heard a voice fill the silent air.

Suddenly the ground behind him erupted completely as sand, debris, and oil flew up in the air, revealing the dark blue Mechasaurus lurking beneath it. Ryoma heard laughter and his blood felt like ice. It was deep and came from a being Ryoma had hoped died in the initial attack on NERV HQ.

_**"Your Getter and your Mazinger army are beaten! Now – you will all perish beneath my claw!"  
**_  
_"Emperor Gore - !?"_ Ryoma said, sprinting away as fast as his legs could carry him.

He was not afraid but the thing now behind him was responsible for the death of his best friend.

The creature tensed and its' sheer presence hit Ryoma harder than any Invader could. His peripheral vision showed Shinji and Asuka had gotten up and were running from the monster's appearance. Given the strange way they were moving, they would be targets in no time if Gore noticed them. And any other humans that emerged from the orange fluid would be a target for Gore's wrath.

The Invaders may have been stopped, SEELE and NERV were at the moment problems to be solved later, but there was still a threat he had to put down. If humanity was to survive – there was something he had to do first, and soon.

With Shin Getter elsewhere, victory against Gore was likely slim. Ryoma only had one direct response to the Dinosaur Emperor's arrival. Given the foe's speed, it just might work out. The blue form stood, swaying unsteadily on bulky and cracked cybernetic legs.

_**"Ryoma Nagare! I see that you remain! Then – is this my personal Heaven or Hell?"**_

Emperor Gore looked down on him, the dark blue Mechasaurus body looming over the area. The armor plating had been fried and cracked from the last Getter Beam that Shin Dragon had unleashed. The damage to the Mechasaurus was nasty looking but Ryoma could see the Getter Rays from Shin Dragon's beam had only had fried the outer skin and armor, leaving the skeletal frame of the monster intact.

"Well it's Heaven to me if I can send you off to Hell myself! Emperor Gore, today's your last day! This one's for Musashi!" Ryoma yelled as the Mechasaurus kept taking lumbering steps toward him.

_**"Yes. Run from me. You'll join your friend Musashi Tomoe soon enough." **_Gore taunted as his thundering footsteps got closer and closer. 

/

_Run! Run!_

_Faster! Hurry!_

_Step here, don't look back!_

_Wait! Something in the sky again - !?_

_"BLACK! GETTER!" _A voice screamed, alerting both of them to Ryoma's presence.

The pair snapped out of the ocean of shared thoughts and feelings as their two pairs of ears heard another great crash. The form of Black Getter had landed in front of them – the Super Robot's arrival sending a cloud of sand billowing over them. They both guarded their eyes, sight going black for a moment as the dust settled. Asuka was first to open her eyes and they saw Black Getter up close. The machine's red and yellow eyes glanced down at them, the black cape with a red interior tattered, but flapping lightly in the breeze.

They could see Ryoma running in the distance towards them as something else marched behind him. It was Emperor Gore. The Dinosaur Emperor roared in the distance about his revenge, and stopped for a moment to look in their direction, noticing Black Getter had arrived.

Shinji could see through Asuka's personal experience that Emperor Gore was not to be taken lightly. Strong enough to throw Unit 02 around like a rag doll when she was still struggling to reach Mama. And brutal enough to crush Neo Getter, Diana A, and Boss Borot with killing intent.

Gore's body came more into view under the bloodstained moon, the Saurian's step a bit askew as the legs had been damaged.

"Black Getter! Retrieve them!" Ryoma yelled as the machine extended a hand towards them.

They stood there for a moment, stunned at the spectacle in front of them. Ryoma yelled again.

_"ASUKA - !"_

Her name? But why would Ryoma say that? Shinji could only wonder, even as Ryoma got a little closer, running as fast as he could to avoid Gore's heavy footsteps behind him.

_" - SHINJI! GET IN THE FUCKING ROBOT!"_

They needed no second reminder as Ryoma was already close behind them. Shinji and Asuka sprinted to the machine, leaping as one into the robot's palm as Ryoma caught up to them. He pulled himself into the hand and the Getter stood, shoving the three of them into the 'mouth' opening on the face, the metal guard snapping into place as Ryoma took the helm.

The pair behind him fared for the worse, as it was a one person machine and on top of that, they'd both bumped into several monitors and levers. The sensations were similar enough for Shinji and Asuka to feel the initial experience as one. Despite that, the different things they collided with made them each feel like they'd been hit twice over.

"Alright kids, sit tight! You both get front row seats to see me kick this dinosaur bastard's ass!" Ryoma yelled, gripping the controls with fervor.

Their shared thoughts were immediate – the cockpit was cramped, it smelled like oil and rust, and they both felt cut off from most of the shared feelings. Ryoma was between them, after all, and Shinji extended his left hand while Asuka her right to re-establish a stronger physical connection. The contact made their thoughts align and they could focus more clearly.

"Just hurry up!" Shinji yelled, surprised that he'd uttered Asuka's thoughts.

"We're behind you, Ryoma Sensei!" Asuka blurted out, startled as those had been Shinji's words.

"Heh. With you two cheering me on, I'll manage! Now - _GETTER TOMAHAWK!_"

Black Getter drew its trademark studded axe in its right arm and charged, chopping and slashing at Gore's form.

The Mechasaurus of Emperor Gore was prepared as its hands warped again into maces, blocking the axe as it swung at the Getter with another mace hand.

"_You face me with a real Getter this time! I see you at least have not lost your edge!"_ Gore roared, punching Black Getter's chest and sending it staggering back.

"Hmph! And I see you reinforced your Mechasaurus! Enough to survive even Shin Dragon's Getter Ray output!" Ryoma shot back. "Still – you're hurt pretty bad! So _try this! GETTER BEEEEEAAAM!"_

The port on the Black Getter's stomach opened up, firing out a pink blast that Gore felt, snarling as he had to block the wide stream with both mace arms – the now vulnerable body of his machine meant he was forced to defend.

_"I would ask you of the massive Getter – or of the gigantic human corpse that litters the Earth now. But such questions do not matter – once I exterminate you I can return to the magma below and revive the rest of the Dinosaur Empire's kind from our slumber! Your earlier machines may have harmed my troops, but this new state of the world makes it rife for terraforming! Your human folly will soon be a bad memory!"_ Gore exclaimed, a mouth-like buckle on his machine's stomach opening up to reveal a beam port.

"_Now – I'll match your Getter Beam with this!"_

The port fired a pitch black arc of lighting laced with purple. It struck Black Getter and Ryoma raised the cape as a barrier to ward off the attack. Still – the force of the blast knocked the Getter backwards and Asuka and Shinji both were sent rattling backwards from the strike.

"Damn dinosaur, are you done talking yet?! I'll kill you and mount your machine's head in a museum once this is over! _Getter Wing!_" Ryoma commanded.

Black Getter jumped into the air, cape billowing out as it flew up, avoiding another blast of Gore's own beam. Once they were soaring in the air, Ryoma went on the attack once again.

_"GETTER BEAM !" _Ryoma yelled as the Black Getter's cape swirled around its' body and caused the beam to fire en masse, the rapid beams unpredictable as they struck around Gore's machine body, striking multiple places at once, sending sand flying as some of the blasts hit the beach.

Then Black Getter fell from the sky, Getter Tomahawk raised as it aimed the strike at Gore's head.

_"Now – die!"_ Ryoma cried out.

The three in the machine heard a crash as Black Getter landed with force and something hit.

Black Getter's body leaked oil from several puncture wounds as one of the mace – fists connected, pushing deep into the chest of the Getter.

Still, the Tomahawk continued its' trajectory, embedding itself into Gore's left shoulder, close to the Mechasaurus' neck.

They heard a shriek of pain from Gore even as several of Black Getter's systems started shutting down. Blood-like oil leaked from the Mechasaurus' neck and its' face was twitching in pain, the axe had embedded deep into its target. Mechanical cables connecting the head and shoulders were severed and stray sparks of electricity ignited from the attack. The left arm was now slowly twitching as well.

Gore himself appeared on the monitor, bleeding and burned from the fighting, panting as his glare at Ryoma never wavered.

_"Heh! You – missed!"_ Gore seethed, the right arm of his machine reverting to a claw hand to grab onto Black Getter's side and pull back the mace arm for another punch with it.

"OK then! We go right to desperation!Once more _\- GETTER BEEEEEAAAM!"_ Ryoma roared.

The Getter's reactor charged as the intense beam made a humming sound as it formed, the damage to the Getter's core causing it to fire in spurts at point blank range, Gore snarling as he took the full force of the attacks.

_"I withstood the fallout from that monster's ultimate Getter Beam - ! Something like this __**won't **__affect me!"  
_  
"Shin Dragon's Getter Beam wasn't targeting you directly! It wasn't this close to you! And - Black Getter is a modified version of the first Getter 1! So it's the same kind of machine Musashi Tomoe bet his life on when he killed the majority of your forces years ago!" Ryoma said, grinning as Gore's eye widened in surprise.

_"What?! Then you've been fighting me with the ghost that devastated my Empire's forces for years?! That which sent us back into the Magma in disgrace?!"  
_  
"That's right! So it's fitting that this Black Getter be the machine to finish this! You said I'd join Musashi but I'll kill you here and now so he can do the same to you in Hell! Now Gore - experience the terror of Getter Rays once again as you die for real this time!" Ryoma yelled back.

Another blow to Black Getter's form and the mace arm completely shoved through its' body.

_**"No! I refuse to yield! You'll find I'll not die so easily! You'll have to do more than that, Ryoma Nagare!"**_

"Finish it off!" Asuka yelled.

Ryoma wasted no more words as he let go of the Tomahawk and grabbed onto Gore's arm, pushing it even further into his own machine's chest. Gore seemed surprised, but Ryoma grinned as the thrusters in Black Getter's feet ignited, lifting both combatants off the ground and carrying both of them towards the ocean.

Gore fell with the Getter, the super robot and Mechasaurus falling into the sea of LCL. The weight of the Getter was restrictive and the Emperor struggled as mace-hands had to revert back into hands to grapple with the other machine.

Gore roared as he managed to get free of Black Getter's grip, the tail of his machine tossing the Getter away in the water as a large pair of grey membranous wings emerged. The Mechasaurus surfaced, the large wings flapping as it rose briefly in the sky. The strength of the wings was enough to carry his Mechasaurus back onto the beach.

Form battered and withered, the left arm completely lifeless, the Mechasaurus landed with a shudder, narrow eyes gazing at where the Getter fell.

Black Getter's form sank deeper into the water and Gore snarled in victory.

/

"_I am Great, yes I am!_

_I am Great Mazinger!"_

Tetsuya felt himself shudder as he regained consciousness. His eyes were wide and his breath sudden. The Brain Condor was cramped, but it was home.

"Great Mazinger!" Tetsuya exclaimed as he had re-appeared inside of his machine, helmet, pilot suit and all.

The machine still had power and with the Scramble Dash, and ignition from Great's rocket boosters, he broke through the still water and rose to find the world in a different state. Scans showed that there were few life-signs and he had Great head to the nearest one.

Then he detected something else. Coming fast from the atmosphere, the form of Shin Getter fell, red pain worn and body scalded by the heat. The eyes were blank . It was too far away from Tetsuya for Great to catch. It would hit the water in a few minutes and Tetsuya was ready to intercept it.

Great Mazinger had enough power to get him there quickly, but his attention was taken by another battle unfolding. Tetsuya had arrived in time to see Black Getter fall into the sea, Emperor Gore bursting from the waves to land on the beach with a proud grimace on his Mechasaurus' jaws.

Despite the Getter's defeat, Tetsuya's monitor showed the three life signs aboard Black Getter had survived. Then he had to be careful. Ryoma and his Getter Team would be vulnerable if they remained in the LCL.

Tetsuya was ready, pointing to Gore and prepared to fire Thunder Break when Shin Getter's form hit the water and then the instruments on the Brain Condor started acting strange. On top of that, the surface of the water was glowing – the orange coloring pierced by an emerald light. And Great's systems picked up something very familiar that made even a seasoned pilot like Tetsuya take pause.

"What is this?" Tetsuya wondered as he glanced at the various monitors in the Brain Condor. 

/

Ryoma Nagare was beaten as was his Getter – meaning that his Dinosaur Empire was ready to fully emerge and claim the Earth as their own prize.

Gore's thoughts were dashed as another form hit the water – A different Getter this time. The robot's arms, legs, and wings were slack, red and white frame charred and scorched from the re-entry into the atmosphere and it hit the ocean back first. Then the fight against the Getters was truly over. His agents had reported that Shin Getter Robot would be the most difficult Getter to deal with. And now – it was no more. The Dinosaur Empire's short campaign against the humans had ended with acceptable losses.

He eyed the form of Great Mazinger and wondered just how long he could keep fighting. Photon power would not be harmful and his own body's accelerated healing would give him an edge. Plus, Great Mazinger itself looked worn out, arm shaking as it was having difficulty readying its' trademark Thunder Break attack. Gore's life support had been restored and Gore snarled as his rage allowed him to stand, flapping his wings as he prepared to take to the skies in an all out attack.

His General and Science officer. And his brave troops. He had staked them all on a decisive victory. And now – he was prepared to stake even his own life to further that end. Great Mazinger was just another obstacle that lie in the way to the Dinosaur Empire's revival.

Gore's remaining thoughts were dashed as the ocean of orange immediately began to glow with an unnatural, green light. The submerged Black Getter's shadow could be seen amidst the bright neon.

Then a massive green pillar of energy blasted from the orange sea, shining brightly with the cursed Getter Rays as he heard a roar of an unfamiliar man.

**"**_**CHANGE! SHIN - ! GETTER - ! DRAGON!**_**"**

The silhouette of the named machine rose amid the green pillar, arms rising from the water in a powerful flex as it's upper body emerged.

_"No."_

It was the only thought Gore could muster as the earlier giant rose from the pool of LCL, water seeping off of the machine's body. It had changed now, where it was once bestial looking, now it had an appearance closer to the classic Getter Dragon. A proud red crown, a body of matching crimson and dark blue.

The thing was not only a Super Robot, but even a titan among others of its kind. It rose with palms spread, the image of a machine almost irrelevant as it gazed down at Gore as though he was nothing more than an insect. In the palm of its' hand, the Shin Getter Robo that had crashed into the ocean stood, looking battle ready despite the damage from re-entry it had incurred.

_"Well Gore, are you up for a third fight?"_ Ryoma's voice asked from inside the Getter standing in the dragon's palm.

_"Cursed Getter Robo - ! That is your detestable form-! What your evolution leads to-! Then know this! I will perish this day, but my Empire will live on! It is not the last day you hear of us!"_

Gore yelled before the Getter Ray density was too much for his machine to bear. His Mechasaurus fell to the ground, face striking the beach before the already failing systems began to ignite.

"**_Glory to the Dinosaur Empire - !"_ **

Gore's scream was cut short as his reactor caught fire and the mechanical body exploded.

/  
/

A short chapter but I didn't see an organic place to cut it other than after Gore was beaten. I hope that minor tweaks like him piloting a Mechasaurus rather than him being the gigantic Mechasaurus body isn't too glaring a change from the source material in Shin vs. Neo.


	29. Stage 29: Can't Stop

Koros45 doesn't own Mazinkaiser, Getter Robo, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 29: [Can't Stop]

"_Finally. Musashi . . . you can rest now._" Ryoma said quietly and closed his eyes with a relaxed smile. Now the sea was still. Gore's death meant that something good had happened even in the messed up state of the world. Now Ryoma could finally be at peace concerning his departed friend.

He looked around the Eagle cockpit of Shin Getter and made sure that the Second and Third Children were alright, both in the Jaguar component.

"Go, you sure saved our asses! That was quick thinking." Ryoma said over Shin Getter's comm.

_"Well – I was made to pilot this Shin Dragon. So I could spare Shin Getter to absorb the remains of Black Getter." _Go responded with little emotion.

"Well – can you pilot it?" Ryoma asked.

_"I can make Shin Getter Dragon move like any other Getter but – there's a problem."_

"A problem?"

_"This Getter is a battleship. And for the journey ahead, we'll need a crew."_ Go stated bluntly.

"Then consider me your first recruit!" A voice called out, both Getters looking up to see Great Mazinger landing on Shin Getter Dragon's left hand.

"This Great Mazinger and I are behind you to the very end!" Tetsuya said with pride.

In the Eagle cockpit Ryoma was wide eyed as he gave the arrival a grin. "Tetsuya and Great Mazinger! That's reassuring. And as always you arrive at the last minute! It really takes me back, you know!"

"The Moon Wars. Like it was yesterday." Tetsuya said and Ryoma nodded.

"Ryoma. Tetsuya. Forgive me, but it will take some time to shift the mass in this Getter to create a hanger of sorts. You'll all need to wait while I readjust the Dragon unit." Go explained. "It's not something I'm used to doing."

"That works for me, Go. We all just survived Third Impact so – what say we older pilots tell these kids here about some old stories? NERV and SEELE are gone, and Emperor Gore just kicked the bucket so I'm feeling pretty nostalgic."

Tetsuya's response was immediate. "Then we'll start with Great Mazinger's first appearance! The arrival of the great hero!"

"And once again, it was at the last minute."

"Ryoma, please. It was an emergency launch!"

"I'm sure for Mazinger Z it felt like the last minute." Ryoma insisted.

The two EVA pilots in the Jaguar unit sighed as the two senior pilots kept recounting the story.

/

_Don't look at me! Don't see the real me get dirty! I don't want you to look!  
_  
Misato felt herself suspended in fluid. It was familiar somehow. She'd felt at peace initially but – now she saw fragments of her dream. Watching herself and Kaji's passion. She was not the only audience member and Misato recalled both her charges as well as Rei observing the fling with a mix of disgust and indifference.

It felt like a nightmare. There were other images as well. Of the others she saw a doll. A swing set. A familiar picture. But they were just images. Feeling from each that Misato would likely never really grasp. She felt alive and stood, breathing in the air. It was night time now and she had no clue what time it was. Looking from the water to the coast she saw an image right out of Revelations. The tide of LCL had destroyed most of Tokyo 3. The coast was practically unrecognizable and that was when she didn't count the gigantic Rei face half submerged in the water.

_"Major Katsuragi. Good to see you again." _She heard a familiar voice address her.

It was a large voice. Misato looked up and was stunned. Shin Getter Robo was looking down at her, the battle damaged and scorched machine's neon lights glowing brightly as the ground beneath her rose up. It was a palm. Red, with neon lines through the center. Five fingers were raised around her and the machine gently turned. Misato wanted to pass out from the sight. What stood before her was a larger Getter that dwarfed even Shin Getter in size.

"Ryoma – is that _Shin Dragon_?!" Misato managed to say.

/

Things only got stranger as she boarded the Getter that could pass for some kind of interstellar warship. The immediate interior was a chalk white hallway shaped like an octagon, with neon green parallel lines that would change angles suddenly, only to resume the course down the walls and ceiling.

There were large empty spaces that she could see, looking right and left every so often. It was eerie. The beast known as Shin Dragon was mostly hollow. She could see a large oval space where Shin Getter Robo and Great Mazinger had entered, each having to crouch as the pilots got out of the machines. Shin Getter had to extend a hand for Tetsuya as the pilot leapt from the Brain Condor to land in Shin Getter's palm, and get lowered to the ground manually.

The other thing that was off-putting about the area was how long and wide each hallway was, with no clear destination in mind, other than a brighter green light that seemed to guide her along, only changing colors once she was going in the right direction.

Misato stopped in front of a large gate. It was mechanical and bulky, two rectangular sides blinking with green and white lights. She approached it and the gate shuddered before it opened with a hiss.

Behind it Rei Ayanami stood, giving her a blank stare. She was wearing her usual white plugsuit, but this one seemed to be a bit modified. For starters the shoulder pads were slightly pointed going downwards, and there was some dark blue trim throughout the plating.

"Greetings, Major Katsuragi."

Misato didn't know how to respond. After Instrumentality she wanted to both comfort Rei after seeing the girl's own nihilistic experiences and keep her distance due to Rei's knowledge of Misato's own vices.

She settled to compromise on a handshake. Rei gave her a slight smile and they shook hands.

"Are you alright?"

Misato didn't know how to answer that question. Especially from Rei of all people.

"I don't know. Rei – how many of us are there? Who all made it out?" She asked.

"Currently our crew is small. It consists of you, Mr. Nagare, Mr. Tsurugi, Go, the other two Children and myself."

"Just – seven people?"

"For now. Go has discovered a solution to this. We can use the Getter Rays to reach out to our remaining pilots, scientists, and NERV's main staff, using the LCL sea as a conduit for Shin Dragon's Getter Rays." Rei said as she led Misato through Shin Dragon's interior.

"Good to know we won't be so shorthanded for long. But Rei, _that's all_ we can do? Those Invaders Cohen and Stinger survived, right?" Misato said, feeling overwhelmed. "It'll take time and human power we don't have at the moment to track them down. Especially with how irregularly people seem to be coming back from the LCL." She sounded tenser than she'd liked, especially since she outranked Rei, even if they were the only NERV personnel aboard.

"Not true. We can also be selective. With Go's fine control of the Getter Rays and my unique connection with Lilith, we can 'fish' for ideal candidates from the LCL. After all - you were the first one we were able to lead out of Instrumentality.

"So – that means we can recover soon- !" Misato said out loud, realizing just what Rei had said.

Go joined them, standing tall and with the wisp of a smile on his serious face.

"Precisely. We can pull them from Instrumentality as soon as possible. However we need to be organized about it. There are specific plans that Saotome's own codes gave me access to since I became Shin Getter Dragon's pilot. That said - I do not think that the late Professor planned to combat the Invaders right after the Human Instrumentality Project occurred."

"Then – I'll leave you to your work, Go." Misato said, preparing to keep walking.

"Of course. However – I am not used to leading others as you are, Major. You have been given the mantle of command before. Therefore, would you mind assuming the role of leadership?"

"Yes – I'll assume role of acting Commander for now. And therefore I'll check up on our crew – even if it's a small crew." Misato said, glad she had a duty to distract her from how odd everything was.

She left Go and Rei led them off of the ship, onto the beach where Ryoma and Tetsuya were staring at the ocean.

"Gentlemen. How are you doing?" Misato asked.

"Major Katsuragi. We're just glad to put SEELE behind us." Ryoma said, looking back to the ocean.

"It's good to be myself again. But I hope that the rest of our allies will return before too long." Tetsuya admitted. "If only I had moved Great faster – I could've kept going - "

"Stop it. You got General Bat distracted so we could launch Shinji in Unit 01. And you helped out Asuka with those MP EVAs before you all stormed Shin Dragon. That's more than enough. Now – I'm taking the position of acting Commander with the absence of Commander Ikari and Commander Jin. As such, can I assist you two?"

"Hmph. Two warriors like us are the worst right after a battle like that. Especially since Gore trashed my Black Getter. And I don't think Asuka or Shinji liked any of our old stories. Can you let us know when the rest of the Getter Team and Photon Labs personnel return?"

"Roger. Then we'll see you later." Misato finished, turning back to the large Getter, finding it difficult to accept that was their new base of operations.

/

Then the hard part. Facing her charges. Rei led her back into the ship and Misato requested she go the rest by herself.

The door opened to a small square room with scant furnishings. Light from the open door flooded the room and Misato was taken aback as she saw Shinji and Asuka were in a tight embrace, curled up on the floor. It looked uncomfortably close for both of them given their personalities.

"Hello. Shinji. Asuka." She and the two turned as one, eyes wide as they saw their acting guardian. Still, they both looked up with bright eyes, untangling their limbs as they did so.

"Misato!"

The two sat up and stood as one, running towards her. Misato decided to damn politeness as she took a few steps towards them and pulled them both into a hug. She didn't question it as they all were silent for a moment. Glad to just be with her charges once again.

/

Go's duties on Shin Dragon were so far restoring the Getter to make it flight worthy, changing the interior of the ship's design to accommodate human living quarters and supplies, and focusing to bring back their crew from the LCL. The appearance of Tetsuya helped move things along as Great Mazinger could bring people from the waters, beaches, or wherever else they would reappear to Shin Dragon. Currently they had managed to pull out Professor Yumi from the LCL and for the moment were trying to find more members of the Getter Team.

Go paused and turned to the scanner. There was more life than he thought. Three more signatures. And one non-organic object approaching Dragon.

He turned to the main monitor and almost did a double take as Mazinkaiser slowly flew towards the ship, holding Hayato and Benkei in each palm. The two senior Getter Team members were smirking, at the sight of Shin Getter Dragon. The chest area of Shin Dragon opened and Mazinkaiser landed in an empty space serving as a hangar of sorts.

"Attention crew, Mazinkaiser has arrived with Hayato and Benkei." Go reported.

Then he smiled as a new promising signature appeared in the sea. It was Dr. Akagi's.

/

"We can use Shin Dragon's absorption properties to assimilate the majority of NERV's structure. It's that large of a space." Ritsuko explained, pointing to a diagram displaying the interior of Shin Dragon.

"Won't that interfere with its transformation? It is really just a big Getter Dragon after all." Ryoma spoke.

"Not if we're smart about where each component goes. Go, can you figure out what sections of Shin Dragon need to be left alone for each Get Change?"

"Yes, Doctor Akagi. It is possible. Although it will require a lot of thought. Ideally we would want Shin Dragon to serve as a carrier of sorts at all times. The Invaders aren't on Earth anymore – and we'll need to be combat ready at all times."

"Can we leave this to you?" The scientist asked.

"I can arrange everything you require – but first I'll need a list. Not just a hangar and research facilities. We'll need to have areas for everyone to live." Go responded. Ritsuko nodded and looked to the others that had assembled. They had a lot of work ahead of them.

/

Three hours later the main Getter Team had re-united. Professor Yumi and Boss, Nuke, and Mucha had been recovered. All gathered for a strategy meeting. They could fill any new arrivals in on the plan after they knew what they were doing.

"Saotome planned for this. Or at least for part of it. Go was created much like Rei – I suspect for a similar purpose." Hayato said as they had met in a conference room.

"What does that mean?" Misato asked.

"We can stop the Invaders. Both Go and Rei resisted the Human Instrumentality Project and – Dr. Shikishima's readings of his brain show that he's meant to pilot the Shin Dragon. And Rei's willpower was what got us all here."

"The task was not mine alone. Shinji was the one who chose the shape of humanity. I merely spoke through Lilith to him."

"Still – we'd be on a much different playing field if you hadn't acted." Ryoma said. "A good thing about this is people haven't come back in great numbers. The Invaders failed in their plan to assimilate all of humanity and since the majority are now in the LCL, Cohen and Stinger have no reason to stick around."

"Meaning they're likely falling back on another plan. Go – do you know where they've gone to?" Misato asked, frowning.

"Not on Earth. We can track their trail once we break from Earth's atmosphere. Shin Dragon should be ready to go within a day. Before that we just need enough supplies to last us this final mission."

"Then we spare no expense. Benkei, can you get us a team to manage our supplies?"

"Yeah. Leave that to me, Commander Katsuragi." Benkei said.

"NERV should have enough preserved food on base to feed all of us for at least a year out in space. Lodgings as well." Misato suggested. "And it's Captain Katsuragi if you don't mind. 'Commander' isn't a title I want to have considering the last one NERV had. And seeing as Hayato's already that role on the Getter Team, I think Captain suits me better." Misato finished. Benkei gave her a nod.

"Boss, we need you to work our hangar bay. We need to recover our Super Robot Army, after all." Professor Yumi said and Boss nodded with a thumbs up.

"Ashura didn't die. So I imagine they're either with the Invaders or just hiding out on Earth – assuming they could even come back given their current form." Tetsuya said and a quiet Kouji looked up slightly hearing that.

"Dr. Akagi. We also need you to conduct psychological evaluations on all of us. Considering that Instrumentality was traumatic to most of us, we could use the support." Hayato said, standing up sharply.

"I'll help out with that." Ryoma seconded. "I didn't see any of this Instrumentality stuff you're all talking about so – I'll be your support."

Ritsuko frowned. "Commander Jin, you realize my specialty is not in Psychology?"

"True, but you're more familiar with it more than most of us." Hayato said. "If that's too uncomfortable for the lot of you – consider it a Psych evaluation for joining up with the Photon Labs and the Getter Team!"

"Fine. I'll get started on that. Just know that this is a one time thing! I don't want to become the ships's counselor."

"Hard to guess why." Misato said bluntly and Ritsuko sighed and shot her an incredulous look and a half smirk.

"Then – let's get started."

/

"In position." Go said as Shin Dragon hovered over the wrecked black Pyramid that was NERV HQ.

"Begin the absorption!" Ritsuko said as Dr. Yumi monitored the situation beside her.

The Getter fell onto the pyramid and the ground shuddered as metal 'roots' from Dragon broke down the interior of the structure and began reforming it in different sections of its' body.

"It's taking – _a lot_ of concentration." Go said, straining as he did his best to focus on the task at hand.

"Need a hand?" Ryoma asked. "I'll bear the strain of the task and you focus on what goes where."

Go nodded and Ryoma climbed behind Go's pod and concentrated. Both of them tensed as the process sped up. It took about fifteen minutes to absorb what was needed and move it around.

"Now – we should have lodgings and food. Next comes power." Dr. Yumi said. "Take us to the Photon Labs!"

/

Ritsuko sighed as she saw the vision that was before her, Shinji and Asuka limping towards her in a perfect rhythm. Things were different from the Sync Training, however, as they clasped hands and leaned on one another with no shame.

Then Misato was right. They really were joined at the mind on some level.

"So – you're both first in this – screening process. Before I suggest any kind of fix to this merge of sorts – is there anything I need to know about this?"

The two were silent for a while and it was unusual for both of them. Even if she acted like she was bothered by him, Asuka was generally all over Shinji be it with verbal berating or shoving him around. And Shinji wouldn't be holding her hand for any reason due to his shyness.

Yet here they were, staring straight at her.

"We're joined at the mind." Shinji said.

"There are things we know about each other that we didn't even know before this." Asuka seconded.

"So – any kind of way out of this would be nice."

"Yeah. I miss being able to sleep without hearing another voice in my head. It's crowded right now."

The scientist paused, wondering just what to say given the circumstances. "So – you two are both aware than all my ideas on this are pure theory, yes?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes." Both of them said, looking a bit frustrated.

"Then – I'll have you both try to sync with Unit 01 first thing tomorrow. Rest up – if you can." Ritsuko said and the two nodded.

She sighed as they left the room. Seeing them do everything in sync previously per Misato's orders was strange enough, but seeing them get along and act like one person almost was ridiculous.

A hedgehog couldn't stab another hedgehog if they were the same hedgehog, after all.

/

Misato still felt disturbed. The sight was not odd at first as Shinji and Asuka sitting next to one another was somewhat expected given the implications. It was everything else that was off-putting to her. They even ate in sync now while still managing to hold hands. Out of desperation? Or a sense to move at once? She couldn't say exactly but it bothered her. She knew her charges had mutual attraction and she wasn't an idiot. They shared a bed now and while she was sure they didn't engage in any sexual acts, the physical contact they now had was excessive.

Even with their living arrangement absorbed into Dragon's body, with enough power, water, and electricity to keep them going for a while, it was still far from normal.

She went to get two more Yibisus from the fridge and see if that would help the current state of things.

/

"_She's worried about us."_

_"Obviously! But she's really just not sure how to approach this."_

_"Agreed. She's getting another beer now. Scratch that, two beers."_

_"Done eating?"_

_"Yes."  
_

Moving. Walking. They put their plates in the sink and returned to the table.

_"Two hands?"_

_"Two hands. Things feel better when we hold both hands. More secure."_

_"More of you and me together. More complete."_

_"Scary."_

_"Unnatural."_

_"Could be worse."_

_"Could be worse."_

_"Wait – how could it be worse?"_

_"Well we could hate each other. Or I could be stuck with Father."_

_"Yeah. It could be way worse. Hey – look through my eyes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just do it."_

_"Ok. Looking through your beautiful eyes."_

_"Stop that! Just do it."_

_"OK. Misato put a beer down."_

_"Yes."_

_"Right in front of us."_

_"Yes."_

_"And she's looking at us so – she must want our attention!"_

_"Bingo."_

_/_

"When you're done having a mental conversation I'm right here." Misato said, placing the other Yibisu can down in front of herself for emphasis.

The two looked to her and then to the can in front of them.

"Split it. Drinks on me. You need to relax. You – BOTH – need to relax." Misato emphasized, looking down at the table. "And to be honest – I have no idea what to do with you two."

"Misato - " Shinji began.

"We're fine. Just a little nervous for the test." Asuka completed.

"Then drink up! Hang loose! You earned it for saving the world!" Misato said, taking a long chug of her drink.

"Really? I guess so. We did save the world. About time anybody said anything about it!"

Asuka grabbed the drink and brought it to her mouth, taking a sip before passing it to Shinji.

"Bubbly. And bitter." Shinji said, making a face before he even touched the drink.

"Wait so – you feel her senses too?" Misato asked.

"Yeah. It's odd for both of us." he said, taking a sip of his own. Asuka finished her gulp and gave Misato a grin.

"It makes our different tastes and food preferences all jumbled up too. Sometimes I think in Japanese and he'll do it in German too. It's really weird."

Shinji finished his sip and passed the can back to her.

"Damn. Must make going to the bathroom awkward." Misato said, taking another sip. At this rate she'd need another beer after this one.

"Let's stop there before this gets too weird." Asuka said, sharing a glance and a chuckle with Shinji.

"Oh come on! Don't hide stuff from me! Just because I can't hear your thoughts doesn't mean I don't know you, Asuka." Misato said.

"You don't want to know." Shinji said and chuckled again.

"Try me."

Shinji sighed and took a long sip of the beer and put it back down, making eye to eye contact with Misato.

"I know what a period feels like. Never again will I speak ill of them." He said, giving her a serious look.

"And guys have it rougher than I thought. Waking up feeling like you have morning wood is really strange. It drove me crazy until he went to the bathroom and it died down." Asuka said, giving Misato a grin. "Anything else you want to know?"

"I'll pass. But at least talk to me. You got out of Instrumentality and you're acting like everything's fine for the most part. At least fine – concerning me."

"Misato, we know you have problems. Everyone does. But that doesn't make you a bad person." Shinji said.

"Yeah. You're just a really lonely adult that either needs to commit to Kaji or move on." Asuka said. "The alcohol I can handle. Just not the self pity. Not from someone as strong as you."

"Well – all that was supposed to be private." Misato said, looking glum. "I just – agreed to join with Hayato's crazy plan and now it feels like it's all moving too fast! Nobody wants to talk about how coming out of that LCL was! But it hit all of us in different ways."

"Relatable." Both of the Children said at once and each grabbed the beer as one.

"You drink it Asuka. Not like I won't feel it." Shinji said and Asuka complied, slamming the drink.

"You don't know how weird it is talking out loud - " Shinji began as Asuka sighed, setting the can on the table with a thunk.

"-taking turns-"

"-When we read each others' mind-."

"To be honest it's kind of inconvenient when we're doing this - "

" - it feels slow - "

"Ok, I get it! Thank you for slowing down for poor Misato to follow along!" Their guardian said with a scowl.

"Now – I need to go to the bathroom."

"And I need to sit right outside the bathroom."

"So the distance between us doesn't drive us insane." Asuka finished as the two stood and Shinji stood with his back against the wall, standing impatiantly as the girl entered the bathroom.

"Are you two gonna want more alcohol?" Misato asked.

"No. I don't want to have to pee all night. It's already rough with both of us being light sleepers."

"You see each other's dreams?"

"Yeah." Shinji said, sighing for a moment in relief as they both could hear the toilet in use.

"Gross." Misato said and Shinji shrugged.

"If anything else, it's made us both share more. Every action we take is like a compromise. The idiot gets it better than me but – whoops – I mean - I get it more than Asuka, but she's adjusting. And sometimes we slip up like that. You know, get each other mixed up." Shinji said.

"Awkward." Misato said as the sink could be heard running. "Anyway – I'm going to crash. Takeoff day tomorrow so I expect I'll be meeting with Hayato and Yumi first thing. Have a good night. And behave yourselves."

"Yes, Misato!" Asuka yelled from the bathroom, finishing washing her hands as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I can hear through his ears you know? So don't tell any secrets you don't want the other hearing."

"_Good night._" Misato said. "I hope Ritsuko has a fix for this. I want my charges back."

/

"Yes. It was that same Getter." Ryoma said as Hayato listened carefully.

"So you didn't feel at one with the rest of humanity." The Commander said, crossing his arms.

"To be fair, we didn't either." Benkei said, looking around the small room. It contained the three pilots and there was not a lot of space. The three stood, each against a different wall.

"Yes but – aside from us three, Go, and Kouji, everyone here seemed afflicted by the Human Instrumentality Project." Hayato stated. "I believe it was our connection to the Getter. I'm not certain on Kabuto's reasons though.

"We'll meet with him later. For now – that Getter. Ryoma, you're sure it was –_ that _Getter?" Benkei asked.

"I'm positive. The very same one I saw in a vision right before I left the Getter Team. A Getter larger than you can imagine – and one that I can't just run from."

"Hmm. I'll have to speak with Go about this. For now we'll continue as we are. Shin Dragon needs to leave soon, after all. The Invaders aren't going to waste time." Hayato stated and the other two nodded.

"Then I'll work with Gai going over Shin Getter's systems." Benkei said and Hayato nodded to him.

"Ryoma, I want you to assist the Children. Now that Gendo Ikari's out of the picture, we can be more hands on with our training. Work out something with Captain Katsuragi."

"And what are you going to do?" Ryoma asked. Hayato grinned.

"I'm meeting with Dr. Akagi to monitor everyone's mental states. She's overworked between that and running checks on both Unit 01 and 00."

"Good man. Then is that it?" Ryoma asked. Hayato nodded and the three put their hands together in a team shake.

/

The armor was a sharp orange yellow, the finished look of the revived Unit 00 complete with a pair of shoulder pylons as the EVA stood in the hangar bay, ready to move.

"It's done. It took all the crew to work on, AND Ritsuko and the Getter and Mazinger teams' maintenance crews burning both ends of the candle, but here's your Unit 00 – fully restored." Hayato said, glancing up at the Evangelion.

"My EVA. It's complete then. I will resume training when ready." Rei said and Hayato nodded.

"Report to Captain Katsuragi then. Dismissed."

The Commander left the premise, letting Rei take some time to look up at the remade and refitted Evangelion.

"Now I can keep up with them." Rei said aloud, looking into the red eye in the middle of Unit 00's head.

/

"_Hey, protecting everyone here's not a bad reason to pilot EVA." _

Asuka thought, bringing Shinji's head closer into her hold. They were on the bed. Clothes were discarded as they held tight and focused. It was a very uncomfortable change for the two of them, but it also was the time they could both be closest to one another.

They had moved from Shinji's small room at first into Asuka's for two reasons. The first was that it had been both of their's at one point so they both felt safe in it. The second was the bed felt a bit softer so comfort was slightly better.

_"Yeah. I guess – everyone here feels really close. I'm not sure why."_

_"I get what you mean. As much as I could push these people away, they care so much that I don't want to."_

_"Hey. When this is over – what do you want to do?"_

_"Well a few days to myself would be nice. Then I don't know. I want to see Mama of course. And then – date?"_

_"Date? With me?"_

_"Yeah. Lame choice, I know. But who else am I going to go with?"_

_"I thought you liked Rei."_

_"Correction. NOW I like Rei. Especially seeing her through your eyes. Holy shit she looks good. But Shinji – even before we got all mixed up together – you're the only person on this ship I can relate to. And you took my hand when I reached out. That's – that means more to me than I could say in words."_

_"OK. Well – I love you too, Asuka."_

_"Idiot. I know that already. But thank you. It's good to hear that."_

The two stopped thinking in words and just simmered. Rested. The grip they had on one another slacked and they rolled over so they were facing each other, both on their side.  
_  
"Night."_

_"Goodnight."_

_/_

"Everything seems to be in order." Kouji reported as he finished the test. Mazinkaiser's motions had all been flawless and it seemed unaffected by the atmospheric re-entry. He leapt out of the Pilder onto the newly added catwalk and made his way to the NERV elevator.

The hanger was now a mix of both the Photon Labs' own and NERV's launch-bay. It was a convenient way for Misato to observe the pilots while having access to the Photon Labs' technology. The area had expanded so that all of the machines they had aboard could stand, and launch either manually or with NERV's launchpads. Boss' Borot's remains had been recovered, and Diana A was undergoing reconstruction. Meanwhile Jun's Venus A had joined the ranks of Shin Getter, Great Mazinger and Mazinkaiser.

That mean that excluding the EVAs, Benkei was the only one performing assessments of the various machines. Benkei gave Kouji a thumbs up as Kouji exited the elevator. Tetsuya was also observing his fellow Mazinger pilot, standing off to the side and crossing his arms.

"Controls work just fine. We'll have to give the Kaiser Scrander a test later but – you're fit to retrieve Unit 01 as far as I'm concerned." Benkei grinned.

"Good. That will be news to Shinji, I'm sure. And I know that Yui Ikari won't like it."

"Well that's her problem as far am I'm concerned. How're you doing, Kouji?"

"I'm alright Benkei. Just – unsure of everything I saw in there, you know?"

"No kidding. Though I think the Getter spoke to each pilot – my experience was like that anyway. What about you?"

"Mine was different – but I'm not sure how much of it I remember. The possibility that Mazinger could become the ultimate devil."

"Well – do you think that will affect your piloting?"

"No. But it does give me pause. I don't want that to happen."

"That Mazinger . . . was a demon." Kouji said, looking down as Tetsuya raised a thick eyebrow to his brother's mood.

"Kouji, it's been over two days and you're still down about this. It's not like you at all."

"Yeah. I know. But – it's proof that Mazinger – any Mazinger – could become a Devil. And I have no idea if it's real or not." Kouji said, making a fist. "How can I – how can I really know? If something as strong as Mazinkaiser ever becomes a devil – I'll - " Kouji began.

"- If that happens then it's my job to fight it!" Tetsuya said. "Everyone here knows the risks. Don't forget that Great was taken twice over by Dr. Hell's forces in the past! And both times you helped to face it! In the case Kaiser was corrupted – I would face it with Great Mazinger – no matter the circumstance!"

"The same goes for me in Shin Getter 3! Kouji, you saved me life back when Ashura attacked the Labs. I wouldn't take that lightly. So please tell us more about it. You mentioned it appeared twice." Benkei brought up.

"Yeah. Once . . . once when the Angel and the Invaders gave us all visions inside of the Invaders' Shin Dragon. The same time Tetsuay had one about Father, and you had one about Musashi. Mine was this monster – Mazinger – ZERO, I think, appearing and trying to make me join with him."

"Then it was a fear that the Invaders preyed on. They turned all of our fears against us. Enough to test all of us." Tetsuya said.

"But it came back again. During Instrumentality." Kouji said, shaking his head and looking desperate. "And I KNOW that was real that time! It was – truly a devil. Strong enough to fight a God. If not for Zeus, I'd be dead. . . or worse."

"Zeus?!"

"As in the Greek God of Lighting?"

"Yeah. I think. He called himself Z-Mazinger. But he could use Thunder Break just like Great Mazinger. I didn't have time to ask him anything. He was too busy fighting ZERO to say much to me."

"That's strange. I don't really remember much during Instrumentality." Tetsuya said. "Just – like I was at peace. Almost like being asleep. But if you saw it at that time – it might be worth bringing up."

"Yeah. I can't describe it well enough. Mazinger ZERO I mean. But it was huge. All hulking and pure strength. It could speak. And it was alive. It took a Mazinger that was a God just to match it in strength."

Tetsuya frowned and looked to Kouji with concern. "I don't want to diminish how threatening this could be but – stopping the Invaders is still our top priority. For now – let's focus on the present. Our machines are being checked on in the hangar so – we should each meet with Dr. Akagi."

"That's actually a good time to bring this up. See what Dr. Akagi thinks. Then – bring it up with Professor Yumi, Captain Katsuragi, or Commander Jin if this is that serious. And there's also a chance your Grandfather left behind notes about it."

"Thanks Tetsuya. It's hard to talk to anybody about this. So – I really appreciate it."

"Hey, what's family for? I got your back kid!" Tetsuya said, smiling. "I still owe you and Asuka for saving Great Mazinger after all, so this is no trouble."

Kouji stood up and smiled, looking a bit more relaxed. "Then I'll bring it up. Dr. Akagi will want to know about any irregular events during that time we all turned into orange juice."

/

_Tristan_

_Isolde_

_We are finally together_

_Again and for the last time_

Ashura's dream broke apart as Stinger and Cohen hissed in their ears. They were back inside of their Mechanical Beast, with both Invaders having merged with the machine. Added parts from their devastated Getter Dragon were affixed to the Mechanical Beast's chest and limbs. The Baron tensed as they became aware of their current location.

They were far, far away from Earth, the blue speck completely gone from the machine's radar system.

**"Baron Ashura – we thank you for your service." **Cohen's voice boomed around them.

Ashura was speechless. Overwhelmed by the amount of backlash from the Instrumentality.

The Mycenae Empire. Tristan and Isolde. They had finally re-united as individuals. And now – they were the same patchwork being that Dr. Hell had revived. But now – they remembered everything. Even as Baron Ashura, the memories of their previous selves' shone through.

Amidst the Mechanical Beast modeled after themselves, Baron Ashura cried. Tears for the people they used to be. And rage for their General's demise at the order of Dr. Hell.

"I see your goals. For me they lead to certain death. However – the loss of Dr. Hell . . . my General Ankoku Daishogun, our Mycenae . . . and my resurgent memories of dear Tristan and Isolde . . . . I feel endless rage and suffering."

A pause. Reflecting on what used to be. Far too long ago for Ashura to remember it so clearly now.

"I want to ask Dr. Hell _why_ he created me by tearing apart the bodies of my past selves! I want to know what my General was planning for the Mycenae Empire's revival!"

Another pause. The dead would not tell Ashura anything, it seemed. Yet there was still another reason to keep going.

"But mostly – I want to defeat Kabuto Kouji once and for all! He is the reason why I have no answers now! Invaders, hear me! A path of self destruction is laid out before me. Yet – I do not consider myself human any longer. If this will destroy our foes, so be it! Invaders! Lead the way to oblivion!"


	30. Stage 30: Fly Me To The Moon

Koros45 doesn't own Getter Robo, Mazinkaiser, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 30: [Fly Me to the Moon]

They hadn't expected Fuyutsuki as one of the candidates to appear, but his signal was present. Rei sated that his knowledge of NERV's inner workings would be useful so the bridge bickered on what to about it.

"Now of all times? When it's almost midnight?" Hyuga groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Well – any of you Getter pilots want to pick up the former Subcommander?" Shigeru radioed the hanger.

"This is Sho. I'll use Shin Jaguar to do it." The woman said.

"Understood. Thanks, Sho." Maya responded.

"Of course. Don't want the old man to drown." Sho said back. "Besides, Gai's too busy examining Shin Dragon's systems to do it."

'Hold up. There's one more. And if this is right, it's one Captain Katsuragi will want to know about." Shigeru added. "Sending those coordinates your way as well."

"Then I'll be sure Shin Jaguar's empty. Three people is going to be cramped." Sho said with a sigh.

/

With the additions of NERV's main staff, the Photon Labs' crew, and the reserve Getter Team, Shin Dragon had enough people to function. They were finally ready to begin take off procedures. With the Photon Power Labs' energy reserves, they'd have enough power for the trip. The crew was to meet about that once a few things happened. The first being the retrieval of Evangelion Unit 01.

Ritsuko had been keeping tabs on Unit 01's location for hours and was relieved to put them to use. She gave Kouji the coordinates to the estranged EVA Unit and Mazinkaiser took off.

"I'd ask Tetsuya to do it but – we're too busy removing all of those shards from Great's armor. That imitation Lance of Longinus was strong enough to scratch the Super Alloy New Z." Dr. Yumi explained.

"Well - Kaiser's systems are fine. Other than the damage to the targeting system in the Pilder. It's going to need a re-haul." Kouji responded.

"By the way – can we install some more padding in the Pilder? I get knocked around so often in this thing. Kaiser may be invulnerable but I'm not."

"Understood, Kouji. Once you've returned we'll repair and outfit Kaiser Pilder as best we can. I know we have enough materials around to get your machine restored and the control system improved." Yumi stated. "Just bring back Unit 01."

"You got it. Over and out."

/

Meanwhile Tetsuya watched as a crane neared the face of Great Mazinger, the claw opening up to remove a red needle from its' head. One by one, the shards of crimson were pulled from Great Mazinger's body, leaving small dents in the Super Alloy Z armor.

Boss Borot had been reconstructed and held Great Mazinger's head in place while the crane extracted another needle. Boss, Nuke and Mucha were piloting it while Sayaka worked the crane.

"Tetsuya. You should rest." Dr. Yumi said and the pilot shook his head.

"I can't rest. Not until Great is fully fixed. Kouji's strong but right now we need more than just a Kaiser running on fumes and a rebuilt and untested Unit 00. If the Invaders catch us off guard now, we're done."

"Valid point. But don't forget that this Shin Getter Dragon is quite powerful in its' own right. And I think if they did attack us, it would be when we leave Earth's atmosphere. I think for now you can afford to sleep."

"That's right! This is delicate work! And you're freaking me out staring like that so intensely!" Boss yelled.

"Boss – I just want to make sure Great is alright. This is the same armor as Mazinkaiser's and even it was scratched from that attack. We'll have to expect our enemies will be strong enough to damage our Mazingers like this from now on."

"That's less because of the armor's compounds and more because of the Lance itself. It's a mysterious item but it can punch right through AT Fields. I wish I knew more about it but even Ritsuko's knowledge of it is limited." Yumi noted, looking over from Great Mazinger's standing form to a pile of raw Japanium, sheets of the metal stacked together in the corner of the hangar.

"We have more than enough raw material to patch up Great. Once we exit the atmosphere, Kaiser's Photon Beam and Fire Blaster can heat up the material enough and Freezing Beam can then cool it down. It won't be as smooth as the initial process, but we're on a fast schedule."

"Still, that's wonderful, Dad!" Sayaka said with a laugh. "We'll have Great done soon."

"Sayaka is right. Despite how your Mazinger looks, the shards didn't go too deeply in. Only about a foot at most. In fact I'd say that Great's durability is precisely what kept you and Asuka in that fight against that Invader hybrid." Yumi finished.

"Then you don't have any more excuses. Come on, you need sleep." A tired looking Jun Hono said, looking down at Tetsuya. The man was sitting on the catwalk, still staring right at Great Mazinger. His legs dangled in the free space as he had leaned back and gazed up at the machine.

"Jun. . . I guess you're right. Doctor. Everyone. Please look after Great Mazinger."

"I gotcha! But only because Jun cares so much about you, Tetsuya!" Boss yelled with a grin.

"Plus if you really want to be ready for combat, you need to take care of yourself." Yumi said with a tired smile. "I'm able to stay up because Ritsuko will be able to cover for me in the morning. Right now Kouji's on standby so let him do his job. Great will be fully charged once you wake up again. You can look after everyone in the morning."

". . . Noted." Tetsuya said, standing up and letting Jun pull him away from his machine.

"Make sure Venus A is ready before we leave. I want something to pilot in case my boyfriend decides to be reckless." Jun said as they left the room.

"Hmph! He's lucky we care so much~!" Boss said with a laugh.

"Still. . . I can see why he'd be so distraught. Great Mazinger is a symbol of himself. Of his life and his pride. I imagine Asuka feels the same way since Unit 02 is in space right now." Yumi pondered.

"Yeah, I know he cares a lot about this Mazinger. Now – how's the face look?" Boss asked as Sayaka removed the last shard.

"It didn't take much damage. The thicker parts of the armor just got scratches. Now – do you all want to take a break?"

"Naw. The face was tricky due to how each needle hit differently. But the arms and legs should be pretty simple. Hey Nuke! Mucha! Make sure we have that Japanium Alloy before we leave! Otherwise Great Mazinger's gonna look funny for the whole trip!"

Boss griped with his henchmen as Sayaka started working on removing the shards from Great Mazinger's chest, yelling at Borot to hold still.

/

Kouji returned. Mazinkaiser pulled Unit 01 from the LCL just as the Photon Labs were fully absorbed, giving Shin Getter Dragon multiple power sources to draw from.

"Kouji, move Kaiser. Sho's returning with a guest." Go ordered and Kouji sighed as his Super Robot marched to the opposite side of the hangar before he lightly tossed Unit 01 on the floor of the hanger, sending a reverberation though the room. The EVA was still, fingers splayed open and limbs bent.

"Oops. My fingers slipped." Kouji said with a chuckle.

"Kouji . . . that EVA is very important property. You should be careful with it. If Captain Katsuragi were here, she'd let you have it!" Dr. Yumi chastised.

"Dr., I know! But it's Yui Ikari in there. You know how I feel about her. I'm just reminding her that she's on thin ice!" Kouji said, stooping Kaiser over to pull the EVA back upright.

"You could do that verbally you know! Besides, Unit 01's armor needs a complete overhaul since it's not re-entry-proof like Kaiser." Sayaka countered and Kouji groaned.

"Put Unit 01 in that docking bay. _Properly._ We've got all the restraints needed in case it goes berserk again." Yumi stated. "I want everything to be under control by the time Ritsuko arrives tomorrow morning."

It took some doing but the EVA was moved to an upright position, now under restraints and under the gaze of both Mazinkaiser and Great Mazinger.

Unit 01 stood, hunched over in the hanger. Its purple armor plating was charred and scuffed, pieces of the EVA's exterior bent out of place. Yet it still was upright, the red core in the chest fully recovered.

"Boss, Sayaka, wow! You've been working on Great all night, huh?" Kouji asked.

"Just for three hours! No sweat!" Boss bragged.

"We're on hanger duty until all our Super Robot Army is finished." Sayaka explained.

/

The Jaguar Unit docked a few minutes later. Everyone on staff was surprised as two people followed Sho out of Jaguar – Fuyutsuki and Kaji. It was around 2:00 AM once they'd been boarded on the ship and hassled into some empty rooms by a sleep deprived and cranky Nuke and Mucha. If Kaji was expecting a grand hello from Misato, he'd have to wait, the two explained as they shoved him into a free bedroom and ordered him to get some sleep.

Hours passed as the crew each changed roles, Jun, Gai, and Benkei relieving Boss, Nuke and Mucha.

Time passed over the empty Earth. The Sun rose and the orange LCL sea was almost beautiful to look at as it shone in the light.

/

Now it was the morning. And just in time to begin the sync test. Ritsuko hypothesized that a connection with Unit 01 would still be possible with the EVA's fast healing speed and S2 organ.

Misato arrived with Shinji and Asuka behind her. They were in a hurry as the Plugsuits were hastily on, the two both adjusting the fit of each suit before they walked further into the room. The two stepped towards the EVA while Ryoma watched from Shin Getter's cockpit.

"Let's begin the test!" Ritsuko said as Shinji and Asuka boarded the Entry Plug.

"Holding pattern steady. Detecting something strange though." Maya reported.

The white tube had entered the back of Unit 01's neck as the pilots were obscured from view.

"Asuka. Shinji. Are you two alright?" Maya asked, giving Unit 01 a glance before checking her monitor.

"It's quiet in there – but it looks like syncing with Unit 01 is doing what you theorized, Dr. Akagi." Maya stated, keeping an eye on the graph.

"Not just syncing – almost like they're making the EVA respond in turn. Strange . . . is it because they know it's Yui Ikari in there?" She asked.

Her senior looked over her shoulder with a nod, grabbing the mic and speaking directly to the pilots.

"Shinji! Asuka! Whatever you're doing, keep it up!" Ritsuko urged.

/

Yui had answered the two signatures in Unit 01 and the response was not what she was expecting.

The quiet suddenly exploded in a long string of Japanese, English, and German swear words as Asuka let herself be heard with her voice in addition to her thoughts.

As Shinji was connected to her, he wasn't surprised with the torrent of anger. Still, the sheer length of time Asuka spent yelling at his mother was impressive.

_"- and how dare you treat your son like this! Oh – you didn't like how Kouji kicked your ass? Then you'll wish you never met me! Yui Ikari - I'll make you regret everything you put Shinji through!"  
_  
Outside of the EVA, Ritsuko looked to Maya, Shigeru, and Mikoto, the three of them looking awkward given Asuka's choice words.

"So . . . I think it's safe to tell you all about who the core of Unit 01 is." Ritsuko said with a cough, hoping Asuka wouldn't go so far into her tirade to get them off track.

/

Getting in Unit 01 again was not something Shinji had wanted. At least - it was something he never thought he'd want again. But now it was something he had to do – if he and Asuka were to ever be normal again.

She kept letting his mother have it and only once she stopped her string of swear words and curses did Yui Ikari speak.

"_I am not pleased to hear you speak, Second Child. To think Kyouko's daughter would speak so ill of her close friend."  
_  
"Then – you knew her too! You knew her and didn't say anything!" Shinji screamed, the tie between him and Asuka urging her on even further.

"Bitch! You're one of the reasons Mama was shoved in Unit 02! I could have had a normal life if you'd just said something!"

_"Hmph. Kabuto said much the same. And I find that now – I do not care. Kyouko and Nishkiori both knew the risks."  
_  
Shinji's shock at his Mother's careless response was enough to keep Asuka quiet for a moment as Yui continued.

_" As for you, I'm surprised you survived given your affinity for danger, Second Child."_

"Why you! - "Asuka responded at the mention of her identification.

_"Who's Nishkiori?"_

Shinji asked to his mother.

_"The mother of Kouji Kabuto. She was a coworker of mine. If you'll both listen, I'll tell you more. Is that acceptable?"_

Silence filled the LCL around them as the two stopped and listened.

_/  
_

Maya found that Dr. Akagi kept her grip on the mic, even though doing so was keeping her fingers over Maya's own. Still, Ritsuko didn't seem concerned with that as her free hand typed in a quick command, bringing up a different display.

"Asuka and Shinji are communicating directly with Evangelion Unit 01. We can't hear everything they're saying but they're not relaxed in any way. I think Unit 01 is agitating them in some way. It isn't like anything we've seen before."

"Well, Asuka's not too happy meeting Shinji's Mom for the first time." Shigeru said and gave the purple EVA a side glance. "And seeing how she's acted prior to this, I can't say I blame her."

"If Unit 01's got a person in it, does that apply to the other two? And what about Shin Getter? That thing's eyes move around like a person's would." Mikoto added and Maya hushed them.

"Should we wait, Ritsuko?" Maya asked.

"If they're in trouble, I trust them to tell us" Misato said, and Ritsuko nodded, slowly letting go of the mic as she slid her fingers off.

"For now we'll be on standby then." The Doctor seconded.

/

"Well – I guess you felt you didn't have a choice. But still – you could have said something – ANYTHING – to Shinji." Asuka responded to Yui's story.

_"I protected him! Unit 01's Berserk State was me reaching out - !" _

"That's bullshit! He didn't know it was you for the longest time! He doubted you and – and if I'd known that Unit 02 was Mama from the start, I'd have been so much more well adjusted! Do you know how much trouble your disappearance caused?!"

_"I'm now aware of Gendo's actions since I vanished. But that doesn't mean that you can judge me for them. As an Evangelion, I've transcended humanity. And I've done my part as Yui Ikari. It was you and your friend Kabuto that ruined the final phase of the Human Instrumentality Project."_

"'_As an Evangelion?!_' Can you believe this, Shinji?!"

"Mother – if you really believe what you're saying than – I don't know if I can trust you."

_"Shinji - !" _

"Mother – if you told me I could be happy –_ wherever I went – then why did you try to leave Earth behind?! Couldn't you see how much Father put me through?!"_

_"I'm sorry Shinji. But my mission was all I had. If I didn't act, SEELE would have struck. And I would have died for nothing."_

"That may be the case but – even if you'd just left a note. A clue._ Anything _behind. It would have made a difference."

_"Your father burned it all. You told me just as much."_

"Yes but – you could have told me everything the first time. The first time I boarded Unit 01."  
_  
"I did not awaken until the EVA was damaged. The only thought I had at the time was to lash out at my opponent."_

"And yet – you didn't move to help Asuka when I pleaded with you! If not for Great Mazinger - " He was cut off as Asuka spoke."Additionally you were OK with your son being a sacrifice for SEELE's plan?! I was convinced Gendo was the worst parent in this partnership but this is giving me doubts! Shinji, I don't know what to say other than that your mother is quite the -" _"That's enough. We have what we need. The sync test has separated your personalities again. You both can exit Unit 01 now."_Ritsuko's voice stated.  
_  
"Leave. I will not speak again unless it is to Shinji alone."_"Fine. I have nothing to say to you anyway. Enjoy your time out."Asuka shot back, the entry plug rising as they disconnected from Yui Ikari's consciousness.

_/_

She exited the Entry Plug as soon as she could, leaping down to land in a crouch, glad to feel disconnected from either consciousness. As much as she cared about Shinji, having her own thoughts to herself was liberating.

Shinji was soon to follow, stretching the red plugsuit and grunting as he got used to the feeling being his alone. The two stood in front of Ritsuko, who nodded to them.

"Problem solved. I'm glad that Unit 01 is still working. Now we just need to retrieve Unit 02 and the Lance of Longinus." The scientist said with a proud smile. "And we'll see the Moon shortly."

"Well done pilots!" Misato said, giving them a nod. "Glad to have you both back to normal."

"As normal as Shinji can be."

"I see you wasted no time grilling our Third Child, Asuka."

"Well – it's only natural right? Besides, I give him a hard time because I -" She said with a confidant stance before covering her mouth and looking around the room with panic.

"Now now, I'm not Commander Ikari. So that's fine with me. Just not when you're on duty. Do remember that you can't just communicate things to him with your thoughts now." Misato said with a smirk and a wink. Asuka wanted to leave the room.

"In any case – I think both of you spending time by yourselves might be for the best for now." Ritsuko suggested.

"Then you don't need to tell me twice. But – is there anywhere on this ship that's actually private?" The Second Child wondered. "I need that until we recover Unit 02 again."

"Well – we're about to take off – but you'd have a half hour to view the Earth right above the engine room. There's a camera that should show you a good view as we depart." Ritsuko answered.

"Over and out!"

The Second Child walked away as Shigeru directed her in the general direction.

"And Shinji . . . what would you like to do?" Misato asked.

"Well – I guess I could go back home and - " He paused for a moment, still taking time to realize that home was aboard the massive Getter.

"- And make some food." he finished, bowing as he left the premise.

After he left, Ritsuko looked to Misato.

" . . . So, should we tell them they swapped plugsuits by accident or not?" Ritsuko asked as Misato covered up a laugh.

/

Rei Ayanami was in the middle of a conversation. Just like how it had been back at NERV, here she was inside of an LCL tube periodically. Ritsuko wanted to make sure everything was in working order before Rei broke from the regular protocol. The only difference was this LCL was also mixed with Getter Rays given the ship they were in.

Go watched as Rei floated in the tube.

"The concept of free will. I do not understand it. It is something that every person has. And yet – my previous lives I was deprived of it. Therefore it is difficult for me to grasp." Rei admitted.

After a moment of silence, Go Ichimonji responded. "That is relatable for me. As a vessel for both Michiru Saotome's memories and one designed to pilot this Getter, there are times I feel more a tool than a person."

"It is something I struggle to articulate. My emotions. My feelings for others. They are more complex than I would like to admit."

"It was difficult for me to open up at first. But Kei was the first person that I spoke to and – that changed me. Being there for her as a brother was – it gave me a purpose beyond just following directives."

"I see. I feel the same regarding Shinji. He was – the first person other than Commander Ikari that regarded me. And that felt important to me. Even now – I am not sure how to feel about him."

"How so?"

"I find I have feelings for him that are hard to explain. They do not feel – familial in nature. Despite my genetics partly being taken from Yui Ikari."

Go was silent at Rei's latest statement, the two of them sitting across from each other in meditation. They were on the bridge of the Getter and going over the schematics of Shin Dragon - waiting for the ship to take off.

"I do not have an easy answer to this. If I confront him about my feelings, I am unsure what will happen. Will he view them as an abomination? If I am honest with him, I fear what will happen."

Go said nothing and Rei spoke up again to fill the quiet void, wondering if this was the feeling other people got talking to her.

"Go. Do you have any kind of feelings like this?" Rei asked.

"No. I have never felt romance. If anything perhaps just a vestige of Michiru's ease around the old Getter Team. I apologize. I do not have any advice to give you regarding this."

"I love both of them. But – I do not know what kind of love is proper. Emotions are present but – difficult to put into words. As now I am a broken record, repeating the same things again and again."

"Remember the battle where your Unit 00 was infested? Shinji fought as hard as he could to save you. And also the battle against Zeriul. Wasn't Asuka there to convince you not to throw your life away?" Go asked.

"Your assessments are true. And they visited this current form in the hospital. Though I do not know what to think of that."

She exited from the tube and wrapped a towel around herself before she lept off, landing on her toes and standing up straight.

Go looked away so that Rei could change.

She paused for a moment before she spoke again.

"Go - you are the only person that I can relate to on this ship. If I have any familial feelings, you feel like an older brother to me. Therefore I could move and grasp your hand." She said, finishing her equipping of the plugsuit.

"Shinji and Asuka showed me my self-worth but – so did everyone on the Getter Team and the Photon Labs."

She took Go's hand and he placed his other on top of hers, stooping down a bit so they were on the same level.

"I am making an estimate but – I think Shinji and Asuka will still respect you even if they do not agree with your feelings. In this case Kei, Sho, and Gai are more knowledgeable than me regarding expressing one's true feelings."

"Thank you Go. Unit 00 is waiting and - I have much to think about. Your words have been helpful." Rei Ayanami said as the conversation ended.

"Then I will return to the bridge and resume piloting Shin Dragon. I will be there if you wish to speak more." Go said, walking out of the room.

/

"You'll be glad to know that we added the padding you requested. On top of that the control system for Mazinkaiser has been remade from top to bottom. Everything in it is now one-hundred percent Super Alloy Z. We did the same to Brain Condor, though we'll have to see if Tetsuya wants the same specifications you did."

Kouji got in the Kaiser Pilder, which was now refitted. He was impressed as he tapped his knuckles on the control pad.

"The only things that aren't are the cushioning on the seat and the glass, which is a hybrid material that should still hold up to most things. We also took liberties remaking the canopy to allow space travel and better suit re-entry. You would've been fine re-entering the atmosphere with Kaiser, but it should have a greater resistance to heat as well."

"Way to go, Doc! I couldn't do this without you and everyone else giving me strength!" Kouji said with a beaming grin.

"That said – we'll need your strength soon. We've arrived by the Moon, and Captain Katsuragi wants you to assist Rei's Unit 00 in retrieving the Lance of Longinus and Asuka's Unit 02."

"That's right. Then I guess I get to give Kaiser its' first test flight in space!"

/

"There it is." Asuka said, hands on the glass of the window as the ship finally took off and began to leave Earth's orbit. It had been an hour she was sitting there, just rummaging through her thoughts, feeling stunned as the majority of them had been Shinji's until recently. She was out of his head physically but mentally thoughts of the boy were still in there.

The sight of the Earth was beautiful even as the clouds seemed to shrink and condense as the sky darkened, revealing the entire Earth, LCL everywhere but still – the Earth.

"We'll be back." She said, knocking the glass with her fist lightly. It was a promise.

And there was the Moon. Despite the red mark of blood on its' surface it was still beautiful. She could hardly believe it. They'd be able to bring back her Mama soon! Since she'd been focused on navigating the mental bridge with Shinji it had seemed like a far off possibility. But now it would happen today. It would actually happen!

She felt a thought strike her like a lightning bolt. Once Unit 02 was recovered, she'd be able to spend as much time with Mama as possible. It made her feel giddy. How long ago was it that she felt a childish sense of glee? At least when it didn't involve either a life threatening situation, a side helping of sarcasm, or her attraction to a few certain people? She couldn't say to be honest.

An exhale fogged the glass and Asuka looked at the white material she was in, annoyed at how odd she felt in the suit. It took a single minute after leaving the hangar for her to catch that.

In the morning, they were in such a hurry to get in the EVA that they must have swapped suits, muscle memory and sight memory filling in the gaps as they made their way to Unit 01. It would certainly explain all of the looks they'd gotten from the various crew members. Stupid Boss looked like he was about to fall over. Then again, Shinji did look pretty feminine in her curvy red plugsuit.

Now she had a need to change. And that meant going back 'home'. Which meant she would have to talk to Shinji again. Asuka sighed and wondered how awkward that exchange would be as she left the viewing area and began a long walk to the living quarters.

/

Kouji stood on the edge of his seat as the bay doors opened, revealing the vastness of space below.

"Kouji, I'll launch Kaiser Scrander once you're free of Shin Dragon's gravity." Jun said through his comm.

"Roger!" Kouji yelled, putting on his helmet.

Minutes later, Mazinkaiser fell, from the Getter's open hanger bay, entering the darkness of space. Kouji heard a clang as the Scrander connected to his machine's back soon after. Then the Kaiser Scrander ignited for a moment as Kouji prepared for departure.

Rei was second to follow, the re-forged Unit 00 landing on Mazinkaiser's back, grabbing onto the Super Robot as she disconnected the umbilical cord from the EVA's back.

"Rei, we haven't done a proper sync test of Unit 00 yet, so no sudden movements, alright?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes Doctor. My sole objective is to retrieve the Lance of Longinus."

"And Kouji, no showboating. Get Unit 02 and then get back here as soon as possible. Since Great's still under repairs, you're the only Mazinger right now!" Tetsuya ordered.

"Yeah yeah! Hear you loud and clear!" Kouji sighed.

"You both know your jobs now - begin the retrieval operation!" Misato commanded.

/

From the bridge, the crew watched as the Mazinger and the yellow – orange Evangelion left Shin Dragon, slowly making their way through space to the far off Spear and EVA Unit 02.

"Everyone – not to take away your attention but - what is that?" Dr. Yumi asked. The screen followed his question and revealed a burnt out husk floating ahead of Shin Dragon. It was derelict, the mechanical pterasaur's body looking worse for the wear. Something had ripped it open.

"That's – a Mechasaurus?! So far up here?" Hayato asked, glancing to Misato.

"Captain Katsuragi, I propose we investigate." Hayato suggested. "That Demon ship that wiped out NISAR is close by and I'd like to tie up that loose end before we leave the area."

Misato was silent for a moment as she assessed the situation. "All our machines are being repaired. And there's also the fact that we need to recover Unit 02."

"Then we'll take Neo Eagle. I'm not expecting any resistance, but we'll be armed just in case."

"I see. In that case, permission granted. Though I'm having Kouji and Mazinkaiser on standby once they return. Even if it's not at full power, you need a backup plan."

"Agreed. I'll get my team ready." Hayato said, leaving the premise.

"You hear that, Kouji. We'll need you to stay out just a while longer." Maya relayed.

/

Mazinkaiser boosted lightly, engines firing as it moved in a curve, giving Rei enough distance to hold out her arm, grasping the spear in her EVA's right arm.

"I have the Lance in hand." Rei stated.

Then Kouji passed the area again, Mazinkaiser extended both arms and grabbing the suspended Unit 02 in a bear hug. "Gotcha! Unit 02 is with us! Great job, Rei!"

"Mission complete." Rei responded and Kaiser returned to the ship with both EVAs.

"Pilot Kabuto – Kouji." Rei said as her Unit 00 stood on the base of Shin Dragon's waist.

"Huh? You need something, Rei?" Kouji asked, facing her EVA, surprised that she said his name.

"Thank you. I – am glad that we completed the operation."

"Yeah. No problem! Just like when we fought Black Getter together! Piece of cake!" Kouji said, giving her EVA a big thumbs up with Mazinkaiser's free hand.

She nodded and looked to the monitor. "I will enter the ship now. Farewell."

Rei had Unit 00 put the Lance down in the hanger before taking Unit 02 from Mazinkaiser, the Super Robot remaining outside.

Once Rei was aboard Hayato gave Misato a nod from Neo Getter Eagle's comm.

"The Lance and Units 00 and 02 are aboard. And now – We'll use Neo Getter Eagle to board the Demon Ship. I don't want that thing hanging around while we're away from Earth." Hayato said.

"Roger Commander Jin. We're monitoring you now. Mazinkaiser is still on standby if you need backup." Misato said.

"Pah. Sho, Gai and myself are enough for this. But Kouji, make sure Mazinkaiser can use Fire Blaster at full power on that thing. Blow that Demon ship to Hell if something happens to us." Hayato commanded.

"You got it! Fire Blaster is charging!" Kouji replied as his machine hovered beside the Demon ship.

/

The machine known as Neo Getter had been practically destroyed by Emperor Gore. Reconstruction of the robot was impractical, as its' plasma output was not as potent as the Getter Rays. Still – the Eagle craft was salvageable from the wreckage. The triangular ship exited the hanger bay and hovered outside of Dragon's body.

The alien vessel was a wide circle of silver. Massive cables and pistons ran along the outside rim of the body. It dwarfed the Get Machine as the blue ship approached.

Neo Eagle got close enough to fire a cable and the three pilots were able to board the ship with no trouble.

The boots on their suits magnetized to the hull and Hayato spoke as he glanced around the dark ship.

"This is Hayato. We're onboard. No sign of any Dinosaurs so far. There's one life sign but its' faint. No heat readings that make it stand out either."

"Commander Jin. Look at this." Sho stated, Gai yelping as he looked where she shone her flashlight.

A series of tubes wound down the hallway, joined by others as they all merged and pointed towards a large room more within the ship.

"Now we're picking up something. That's odd." Hayato said as he checked the readings again.

"There's faint traces of Photon Power and Getter Rays."

A metal tube, about ten feet in diameter was in the middle of the room. Various cables and nodes were attached and a human form was visible within the liquid.

"Huh? Th-there's no way!" Gai exclaimed as he took a step back in shock.

"Incredible." was all Hayato could say as he looked onward at the thing suspended in front of him. It was a cyborg, a red eye surrounded by a metal ring taking the main attention of the group. Then two large and angular metal horns. These modifications framed a wizened Caucasian face. A wide eye glared at them from the tube as a long white beard wavered in the liquid.

_"It's been a long time - Hayato Jin."_ A voice called and the three tensed as they beheld the suspended form of Professor Rando.

/

/  
/

/

Author's note:

I had a lot of personal issues spring up around the time I was proofreading this chapter and it gathered dust, only being tweaked and edited for minor parts until I finally sorted myself out. I'm feeling better now although that's up in the air considering the pandemic and how long it will last in the United States. It's a stressful time and I hope that everyone's taking the time they need to take deep breaths. I certainly needed to do so. That said, thank you for reading.

Gnaw55617: Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you liked my merging of the universes into one established setting. It took a lot of thinking to plan when each event happened so that Mazinger Z and Getter Robo would be seen as these legendary figures by the time NERV came onto the scene. Stuff like SEELE banning Getter Rays and Kouji's mom working with Yui seemed like natural fits when crunching fictional settings together.

I had Rei and Go speak in this chapter but given the nature of their characters expect them to speak again soon. Realizing how similar they were to each other was a good way to further connect Rei with the Getter Team.


	31. Stage 31: Omen

Koros45 doesn't own Mazinkaiser, Getter Robo, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 31: [Omen]

"Explain." Hayato said, looking back at the man he was sure years ago he'd killed.

Professor Rando looked a mix of furious and amused, as his twitching eye and almost feral grin displayed. The man's body had the same cybernetic eye Hayato remembered, as well as the large metal horns framing both sides of his head. More additions were visible now, as a large number of metal tubes connected from all over the container to his shoulders, back, and chest. There were enough to block out the rest of the man's form.

His sub team of Sho and Gai were quiet, likely more surprised than he was.

"To the point as always. I suppose I may tell you as well." Rando replied, closing his eye and appearing calmer.

"An old alliance with the Dinosaur Empire I made. They gave me the materials for my own Metal Beasts while they stayed in hiding beneath the Earth's surface. This derelict ship was their way to terraform the Earth. But now – it seems that it no longer matters, as the Getter has clearly emerged the victor." Rando said as his robotic eye twitched around. The man looked down, clearly ashamed at the loss.

"And _how_ did you survive?" Hayato asked, pointing two guns directly at the blue tube Rando's cyber body was hovering in.

"I am an expert in biotechnology. The day you invaded my Antarctic base, I let you think I had died. Since the presence of Adam was enough to divert NERV's attention, I could stay there in secret. I was able to – _survive _your raid thanks to my augmented body, but I was too weak to continue on my own. I needed a benefactor."

"So – the Dinosaur Empire provided?"

"Yes. My plans for further conquests of my own bore no fruit. Those damned Professors Stinger and Cohen! They found my old research and were able to put it into practice while I licked my wounds! They took all of my Metal Beast designs! They had me beaten before my revenge could even begin! Therefore the Dinosaur Empire found me in the frozen wastes and sent me to re-activate this vessel. I have been its' 'Captain' ever since. Waiting for the day that they might have their revenge against humanity."

"To what end?"

"Hmph! I had the naive thought that outlasting Saotome and Dr. Hell would leave the world free for me to occupy. Once I helped the Dinosaur Empire terraform Earth, it would be more suitable for Saurians. Additionally humans would become more akin to their common ancestor with apes. However, my plan was to continue the process until the Dinosaurs also devolved. Then I would be free to shape life on Earth as I saw fit."

"So you'd sell out all of humanity!? How selfish can you be?!" Gai asked.

The cybernetic man ignored Gai as he continued to speak. "However, with Third Impact's advent, that plan is moot. The Human Instrumentality Project's success complicates things for me. And beyond that, nothing matters anymore! Dr. Kabuto and Saotome have released the damnation of the universe! I have seen the final image the Getter Rays lead to - !"

The three listened as Rando spoke, sounding distorted and far off in the liquid.

"The final image?!" Sho asked, bristling as Rando's expression became mad again.

"Do you know the madness that lies at either spectrum? Getter Rays lead to destruction – a vast deity beyond what your mortality can fathom. The Getter Rays are deluding your judgment, Hayato Jin! If unchecked they will usher in an unstoppable force. And the same can be said of Dr. Kabuto's Photon Power. It is yet another path to oblivion. I have spent the majority of my time here, researching where both lead."

"If you think I'm going to listen to you prattle on about this, you're even more insane than before. Those power sources have helped save humanity countless times. But I suppose you have a point about Getter Rays. The Getter's evolution has been rather unchecked considering Shin Dragon's state. Still – you're a loose end." The man said and steadied his pistol.

"Now – I suppose it's time to finish the job!" Hayato declared, looking around Rando's body for any potential weak points.

"Hah! Ignore my pleas if you wish - but know that I have seen glimpses of other dimensions, other times. The Getter called Emperor and the Mazinger known as ZERO cannot be ignored! You may have slain all of the Angels, but beyond them lies things that could make even humankind's idea of 'God' tremble in terror."

"Tell that to someone who cares!" Hayato said as he fired. Rando yelped as the bullet hit his cybernetic eye.

"Then how about this!?" Rando yelled. "The Invaders are going to destroy the Earth! I have used this crafts' instruments to see their plan. The moon Ganymede is on a collision course with our planet. It will arrive soon, and your victory will be all for naught - !"

The man's cries were cut short as Hayato fired twice this time, the bullets breaking the glass and ending the Professor's life. The status tube stopped glowing as the man's life signs faded. Then alarms started blaring all around the station.

"Sorry you had to see that. Sho. Gai. But now he's finished. And we can be on our way. Quickly."

"Kouji! Get clear! This ship's going to self-destruct!" Hayato yelled as his crew followed him back to Neo Eagle. The craft took off and not a moment too soon. The UFO detonated as Neo Eagle barely made it clear of the explosion.

/

"Guys! Are you ok?!" Kouji yelled as the debris from the explosion drifted outwards through space.

"We're fine, but watch out!" Gai yelled as a grey creature emerged from far away. "Invaders approaching!"

An attacker came into view, twice as large as Mazinkaiser, the snarling creature the mix of a lizard and a canine. Photon Beam fired from Mazinkaiser's eyes and Kaiser Knuckle spun rapidly. The beam dispatched the creature, but there was no time to celebrate as more and more of them followed suit.

"Damn! They're attacking us with such numbers already!" Maya cursed, analyzing the oncoming horde from the bridge.

"GETTER BEAM!" Go responded, as a huge blast of green fired from the dragon mouth of Shin Getter Dragon's lower half. The sheer size of the blast was enough to engulf most of the swarm.

"Nice work, Go. Now – where are they coming from!?" Misato asked.

"There's a large asteroid ahead – wait! No – that's - !" Maya looked at the monitor in terror as the object was rather a gigantic Invader.

"Keep firing! Kouji, work with Go to destroy that thing!" The Captain ordered.

"You got it! _Rust Tornado!_" Kouji commanded as Kaiser unleashed its' corrosive funnel of acid towards the mass.

"Getter Beam!" Go ordered as a comparatively smaller beam fired from Shin Dragon's forehead, striking the huge group of Invaders and vaporizing them.

Then Shin Dragon was struck as flames ignited the space around them.

"There's the Moon Rando mentioned. Ganymede. It's going to collide with Earth in minutes!" Mikoto said with a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Then – I'll handle it!" Kouji said. Kaiser Scrander ignited, taking him right over to the possessed moon.

_"Kouji, use the Fire Blaster now! If Dr. Kabuto's notes are accurate, Fire Blaster at full power can breach a planet's core!"_ Dr. Yumi recommended.

"Ok then! Kaiser, let's do it!" Kouji roared, the heat ray building up as Kaiser's chest panels ignited orange, the color gradually becoming white-hot as the symbol on Kaiser's chest changed to the Kanji for 'Devil'.  
"FIRE BLASTER!" Kouji cried out as the blast of heat fired towards the speeding moon.

The attack hit its' mark, yet a long mouthed Invader opened its' maw and absorbed the flames before firing the blast back at Kouji.

Mazinkaiser was knocked backwards, swiftly and quickly as it rammed into Shin Getter Dragon's hull, dazing the crew.

"Damage report!" Misato yelled, grabbing a nearby wall to brace herself.

"We're fine." Go responded. "Now – let's try this again! _GETTER BEAM!" _

A second large Getter Beam fired from the Dragon's maw, striking the false moon and breaking it apart, the debris burning away to nothing in the emerald light.

"It – it destroyed a moon in one shot - !" Ritsuko said, feeling stunned at the sheer power of their ship.

"That's the lot of them." Maya said, exhaling as Misato addressed the whole ship.

"I don't see any loss of life on the ship." Go said and Misato nodded.

"That's good to hear. Still - we'll check on everyone soon. As Invaders just attacked, we need to move up to constant combat status. Go, can you stay on alert in-case they try any more stunts like that?" She asked.

"Roger." Go said.

"This is Captain Katsuragi. I want to have a ship wide meeting within an hour. I'll see you all at the hangar". She said through the ship-wide comm.

/

"Mazinger ZERO?" Ritsuko said skeptically. It had been a half hour since Kouji returned from his trip. He looked very tired.

"I saw it twice. Once when I was inside of the earlier Shin Dragon and then later during Instrumentality."

"And you said it could kill a God?" Ritsuko asked. Although she hated to admit it, the room that Go had shaped for her was the spitting image of a counselor's room. There was even a cat themed calendar on the far wall.

Kouji looked up from his slouch and met her eye to eye. This particular boy being quiet was troubling to the scientist. Him being nervous was just another sign something was very wrong.

"Yeah. I mean – it looked like it was winning against Zeus. And all the Mazingers I saw fighting it couldn't stop it either."

"What makes you think it will appear here?" She asked.

"It warned me. It said that it was going to appear. That felt genuine to me then. I'm sorry – I must sound crazy."

_"Well that does match what Hayato said Rando mentioned something about a Mazinger and a Getter being a universal constant, though it still seems pretty hard to believe. Though I'm one to talk considering all the happenings at NERV regarding Angel attacks." _She thought to herself before looking up at Kouji.

"In the worst case scenario, do you think you could stop it?" She asked.

"Not by myself. Not even with Mazinkaiser at full power." Kouji answered. "But I'll give everything I have. It's a monster. Sentient. And it wants to exist in each reality. It can't be allowed to live."

"Do you know what its goal is?"

"ZERO said something about being the solitary Mazinger. Across all realities."

"Hmm. Across all realities? So it exists outside of our dimension?"

"From what I saw, it went to different dimensions. Some of those Mazingers I saw looked really different from Z, Great, or Kaiser, but they were all fighting it on what looked like a version of Earth."

"Then perhaps it can exist in multiple dimensions? That would mean it is theoretically able to cross into our own if it could feel you in both those instances." Ritsuko theorized.

Kouji shrugged. "Yeah, but it didn't really appear in this world. More just as visions."

"That would mean it doesn't have absolute knowledge of where you are. Its grasp of this reality isn't stable. Either something is stopping it in its home dimension or - "

She frowned as her brow furrowed.

"Or both times it was alerted to where you are in relative space, but not how to get there. It knew exactly where you were, it just didn't have a map. The Angels are also beings that defy our known laws of reality. Perhaps Areal's vision – and the unique state of Instrumentality – were what made it find you twice."

"It's just so hard to believe. But - I feel like I'm damning this entire ship if I stay quiet about it."

"Well I'm glad you saw it and brought it up with me. We'll do our best to prepare for it. I'm sure that Commander Hayato, Captain Katsuragi, and the others can come up with a plan. Remember, in the past week alone – we beat all of the Angels, Dr. Hell, stopped the Dinosaur Empire, and took over Shin Dragon. That was all in the span of a few days at most. Imagine what we could do with a whole week."

"Thanks. Shin Dragon did just blow up a moon, so I think we'll stand some kind of chance." Kouji let out a heavy sigh and seemed to be a bit more at ease. "So you don't think I'm crazy? Like it might be a bad dream?"

"No. I'm not taking anything regarding the Human Instrumentality Project for granted. Now try and relax before our big meeting. We need all our pilots on standby."

/

The crew had gathered in the mess hall area. Boss had rigged up a sound system and Misato held up a microphone. Hayato and Professor Yumi stood beside her. Newcomers such as Kaji and Fuyutsuki were stunned at the rather simple looking mess hall in comparison to the hallways of the ship.

"Our mission is to stop the Invaders at any cost. They've started to attack us, so we're taking the battle to them as soon as possible. We've pinpointed their location. They're by Jupiter, doing something nasty there with Getter Rays. Once we arrive, expect to fight." Misato said.

"That said, Ritsuko and Hayato have mentioned another thing I need to bring up. Rando mentioned two extremes of Photon Power and Getter Rays. And Kouji – you reported visions of this as well?" She asked,

"Yeah. I saw it twice, actually. Once before, and once during Instrumentality." The teen said.

Ryoma nodded. "Not just him. There's also that massive Getter I had visions about before. I don't think that Rando was joking around about either of those."

"We'll discuss how he saw into other realities later. For now the Invaders are the only opponent we know of in this universe. But Ritsuko – I want you working with Professor Yumi on this in case. I don't want to bet on it not being true."

"A hypothetical enemy. Well I'll give it my best shot." Ritsuko said. "At any rate, I've done evaluations of everyone here. Other than our most recent arrivals."

"Now – we need to set schedules. I wanted to give you all a day to deal with this – coming back from Instrumentality. But sadly we don't have the time to just sit here idly and get ourselves together."

She looked to Professor Yumi and the man nodded. "Thank you, Captain Katsuragi. At the moment we're going to overhaul all of our robots and restore Unit 02 to full power. Sayaka, Jun, Boss, Nuke, and Mucha will assist with this. In the meantime we'll explain our course."

Yumi continued. "The Invaders have the advantage of both time and surprise. Given their assimilation abilities, we need to expect anything. Pilot training begins tomorrow. I want to see Kouji, Tetsuya, Shinji, Rei, and Asuka at seven sharp. Rei, we're going to do a test run of your Unit 00 first thing. I want to see just how an EVA unit operates so we have a way to repair one.

As for training, Ryoma, you're in charge of what we're doing. Benkei tells me you discussed some battle tactics but I want you training to drill them in reality."

"Not much to it if I just Turbo Smasher Punch this and Fire Blaster that." Kouji said and Asuka elbowed him to quiet him down.

"That being said, we can't underestimate our foe. They have caused untold damage to the Earth. Remember how long the Moon Wars were. We cannot afford to think this will be an easy victory." Yumi finished, looked at Hayato.

"You all heard the Captain and Doctor Yumi. Now – we're going to prepare for the worst. After training is done tomorrow we're going to attempt a dimensional jump. Shin Dragon is able to cross dimensions – and in theory cross space as well. Using Photon Power in conjunction with the Getter Rays we can be much more accurate than ever before. Especially since this is the final form of Shin Getter Dragon."

Yumi nodded. "Photon Power's unique application seems to amplify other energy sources. It explains why all of the Mazingers can fight with maximum output as well as this 'Mazin Power' that Kaiser has. In theory it will refine Shin Dragon's dimensional abilities. Once Dr. Akagi and I are done with checking Unit 00's sync and performance tests tomorrow we will be focused primarily on this.

Then Hayato spoke up. "Go, I want you on piloting duty during this time, showing Kei and Gai the ropes. Sho, I want you there as well. We might need a backup pilot in case things get bad. If Rando was right – if Kouji and Ryoma's visions are true – we'll need everyone on standby. I agree with Captain Katsuragi. Fighting something on the level of a God isn't something I want us to do lightly."

Next, Misato spoke again. "New arrivals, I want you all to meet with me tomorrow during this training session. Mr. Fuyutsuki, Mr. Ryoji. Give me a solid plan in case we manage to get back in one piece. How are we going to start rebuilding society? And how can we make sure who SEELE's members all are and make sure they're in custody? They can't be allowed to get a free pass after all the problems they've caused. I realize this is a very broad topic, so for now just come up with as many idea as you can."

She paused for a moment and looked over everyone. "I know it's a lot to ask of you all. After all – you were just pulled out of Instrumentality, and we're just a handful of people against things that almost wiped us out before. That being said if we don't stop these Invaders, we'll lose the Earth. We might fight something we can't even imagine. And – even if we do come back, it won't be the same Earth we left behind." She closed her eyes, looking angry at the premise.

"However – if we don't do it, they win! Our battles against the Angels! Our surviving Second Impact! The Moon Wars! It can't be all for nothing! So let's fight back! Let's show these Invaders that you don't screw with Humanity! Now – who's with me?!"

She expected the usual suspects to stand in support, as Ryoma, Kouji, and Tetsuya did, followed shortly by Asuka. But Shinji's quick stance right after took the anger off of her speech. It was real then. Real enough for him to stand – this time even willing to do so. Everyone else stood after him and she was glad. She didn't know how much speech she had left in her.

"Then Go! Plot a course! Dr. Yumi! Make sure our engines are ready! Ritsuko! Go over the schematics one more time! We jump by tomorrow!"

She put down the microphone and was treated to a cheer from the skeleton crew.

"Wow Misato. With that kind of speech, you should've been in charge of NERV from the start! I feel ready to kick ass all over again!" Asuka said with a grin.

"Good speech, Miss Katsuragi! We pilots will make sure those Invaders feel a fraction of that speech in our punches!" Kouji seconded.

"I feel I am motivated to – kick their asses as well." Rei said in her usual monotone, startling everyone.

Ryoma laughed. "Then it's settled. Good speech, Captain. I'm going to relax in the calm before the storm. Benkei, you want a drink?"

Benkei sighed. "If only so you're not by yourself. For old time's sake."

/

Twenty minutes later, Benkei found Ryoma in the hangar.

"Are you done reminiscing yet?" Benkei asked, sitting across from Ryoma.

"Not quite. Still sampling some of the alcohol Misato didn't take for her 'Captain's rations'." Ryoma said as he set down a bottle of beer. They were still in the cramped and empty mess hall, Ryoma being the only person there until Benkei had arrived.

"So. Gore's dead. And now Rando too." Benkei said.

"Yeah. So I'm drinking one for our buddy Musashi. He'd know how to handle this situation with a smile."

"Well – we've avenged him. At least – we've defeated everything he fought against while he was alive."

"Yeah but he wouldn't be satisfied with that. That day he launched Getter-1 by himself, that could have easily been myself or Hayato to take his place. To be honest it's one of those things that bothers me. To lose someone that strong."

"Ryoma, do you think he's at peace?"

"Yeah. Now I do. But I think he wouldn't rest if he was here. He wouldn't stop fighting until all of Getter's enemies are beaten. Especially ones as bad as these Invaders."

Benkei thought carefully before speaking. "Well you knew him more than me. I still feel like I'm the reserve to be honest. I know that's not the truth. I'm training kids now to take our place after all. But he's the one that made Getter-3 his own."

Benkei was silent for a moment. "Got another beer?"

"Yeah. Hang on." Ryoma said, popping the top off of a second glass before he passed it to Benkei.

"Well let's drink. To return to a world that Musashi staked his life on."

The glasses connected and then the two drank

/

Go turned from the pilot's seat, facing Rei as the girl entered the pilot room. Nodes and metallic cables disconnected from Go's body as he stood up and addressed her.

"I retrieved the Lance. Yet – Unit 00 is still temperamental if one were to personify it." Rei said, Go listening as he took a step towards her. The space beside the door was cramped and both stood straight up, him looking down while she looked up at him, the two making eye contact.

"Temperamental?"

Rei's expression went from neutral to slightly tense as she recalled the feeling.

"It felt angry again. Though I have not explained this to anyone on the ship. The EVA has gone berserk before. Though I do not know why. That incident was quite some time ago."

"Yui Ikari is inside Unit 01. And Asuka's mother in the Unit 02. So who is in Unit 00?" Go wondered.

Rei answered quickly. "It is a version of myself. My first self. One I felt earlier inside of the EVA."

Go took a moment to think before responding. "Has this happened before?"

"Only once during a test. It is – troubling that it has happened again. I am – trembling." Rei said, breaking the eye contact to look down to her shaking arm.

"Rei."

She took the initiative to embrace him and Go returned the gesture.

Go continued to speak.

"Let me know the next time. Shin Getter and I will be there if you need us." Then Go paused and spoke again.

"You are right, I view you as my sister. And I won't let her get hurt. Kei would never forgive me." Go said with a hint of humor to his stoicism.

"Kei?" Rei blinked. "Go – I am surprised. You do not seem like the type of person to joke."

"Yes but – She also sees me as her brother. So that's what I am. I imagine if we tell her about this, she will want you to be her little sister as well."

'I do not understand. I am not related to her on any level."

"Yes. I know. I felt the same way at first around Benkei. But – we at the Getter Team have the luxury of choosing our family. And as a human you should have that choice as well."

"The power – to choose my family. It is not something I considered before."

"It is important. Although we can exist alone, I find humans often stick together. The freedom to choose where you belong. That is what I think."

/

The area was empty, the staff and crew leaving the machines in the hangar bay as they all went on breaks, or went to get rest. Leaving the space open to privacy. Perhaps even for a conversation of sorts.

_"kyoko."_

The thought was strange to the woman inside of Unit 02. The voice was distorted. Yet still familiar enough that she might be able to recognize it.  
_  
"kyoko."_

Not a voice, but a thought, scraping against what she guessed was the EVA's brain. The thought was a rough idea of language, but still one she could understand.  
_  
"I know you're there, kyoko."_

There it was again, this time the stubbornness giving her a clue to the speaker.

_" . . . Yui." _

kyoko responded.

_"Then you can hear me."_

_" . . . In the Evangelion? Same as me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then – you can feel the other here too?"_

_" . . . other? Another Evangelion? Here on this ship?"_

_"Yes. I don't know who it is. Do you, Kyoko?" _

Yui gestured, and now kyoko could feel EVA Unit 01's mixture of curiosity and need to be in control of the situation. It seemed Yui Ikari hadn't changed one bit.

_"No."_

A long pause. To anyone working on the machines at the moment, the area was silent. Completely different from the slow and jagged thoughts Unit 01 and 02 sent back and forth.

_"It took you far longer to wake up than I. Do you hate them for keeping us like this?"_

_"No. I love Asuka. I protect Asuka. As her mother. And Unit 02."_

That was the only answer kyoko had. She knew she was broken on some level. Half of her was gone, and whatever was inside an Evangelion had filled the holes.  
_  
_Yui Ikari was silent as she ended the conversation. Yui wiped her lingering thoughts away and the EVA's 'mind' returned to the regular blank canvas NERV wanted it to have. There was no point discussing it further with her peer if kyoko's devotion to the Second Child prevented any chance of them both going berserk and her escaping using the spear and S2 organ.

NERV – or whatever NERV had become was too smart. The empty machines that surrounded the three EVAs saw to that. Shin Getter in particular had its' pupils affixed on Unit 01, watching the still EVA. The feeling made Yui burn with rage. She had been so close to freedom. Only for it to be snatched away.

Isolated within EVA Unit 01, Yui wondered just what would happen now.


	32. Stage 32: Return to Primitive Heart

Koros45 doesn't own Mazinkaiser, Getter Robo, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 32: [Return to Primitive Heart]

The hangar opened as Mazinkaiser flew in, setting Great Mazinger down beside the purple EVA. Then the machine stood and powered down, Kaiser Pilder disconnecting and hovering to the floor. Kouji emerged with a big smile.

"Super Alloy New Z treatment all done!" Kouji said and Tetsuya grinned.

"Thanks. Now I can fight without Great looking worse for the wear." The older Mazinger pilot said.

"That out of the way, both of you can be ready in case of the Invaders." Dr. Yumi stated and the two nodded.

"Now – I must assist Dr. Akagi. There's still work to be done with calculations in relation to our position." The Doctor said as he left the room.

/

"Why call us all here? Didn't we already have a meeting?" Sayaka wondered, looking around the room. The pilots had all gathered in an empty room Go hadn't done anything with and Tetsuya cleared his throat.

"Before we do training tomorrow, I wanted to give everyone a chance to speak their minds." He spoke in a steady tone as he looked around the room. The EVA pilots all sat in a row, Asuka between Shinji and Rei, looking happy to be wearing her crimson plugsuit again.

Rei was clad in her regular white plugsuit, though it still had the blue accents from her re-entry in Shin Getter. As for Shinji, he wore a white shirt and black pants.

Beside them, Kouji sat with his arms folded, looking a mix of tired and bored. He had ditched his pilot uniform for a blue collared shirt and black pants. Sayaka and Boss were next to him, also wearing casual clothes.

Beside Tetsuya sat Jun Hono, who still managed to appear gorgeous despite the urgent state of things. She wore a Mazinger pilot suit, the red and white uniform's tight material similar to a plug suit's.

And in the other corner of the room, Kei and Ryoma sat. Ryoma looked bored while Kei appeared eager.

"If no one minds, I'd like to speak first." Tetsuya offered.

"Obviously a lot has happened, and we have to prepare to face whatever the Invaders throw at us – even if it's another moon. I want to hear from everyone here. What are we willing to do to win?"

"I'll fight God or the Devil itself! I don't care what crosses my path! Mazinkaiser and I will do whatever we need to for everyone here." Kouji said, looking on edge.

"Kouji! You don't have to say that! We all know you'd try something like that!" Sayaka whispered and the group all looked to them.

"It's a team effort. We'll all be with you, Kouji." Kei said.

"Well, we all know we can kill Invaders. The question is just what are Stinger and Cohen throwing at us once we arrive?" Asuka wondered.

"Not to mention that Ashura is likely with them. We'll have to be on guard for their tricks." Boss said, Kouji nodding.

"And what are Cohen and Stinger planning?" Ryoma wondered. "Something pretty serious if they left Earth in such a vulnerable state. If they weren't going to terraform it like Rando was planning . . . then they're changing tactics."

Rei spoke up. "Correct. Since Instrumentality ceased, their attempt to assimilate humanity became too time consuming. This is just a guess but – if they believe themselves to be the ultimate life-form, perhaps they wish to cut off humanity at the source. Especially if trying and failing to assimilate Shinji was their initial plan."

"So they're going to – blow up the sun?" Shinji asked.

"Something like that – but our calculations show they're near Jupiter." Jun said, looking to the whole group.

Tetsuya cleared his throat, getting everyone's' attention again.

"I guess – this is an induction of sorts. After tonight, we won't just be NERV, or the Getter Team, or the Photon Labs. We'll be the same group. So – as the guy in charge of training, I want everyone to know what to expect." Tetsuya said. "Kouji, you look like you want to say something else?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah. About the training tomorrow. That Tetsuya's a real hard-ass. Don't expect him to be soft on you if you can't keep up with him." Kouji retorted with a big grin.

"Training's going to be hell so it can prepare you for actual combat." Tetsuya countered.

Asuka looked to the other EVA pilots and exhaled. "And I thought we caught a break with Misato in charge."

"Ease up! Tetsuya won't be the only one watching!" Ryoma said with a chuckle. "I'll be there too. I know we bored you to tears talking about the Moon Wars but think about it this way – this battle is going to be your Moon Wars. You already saved the Earth. Now we just have to do it again."

"You make it sound so easy. I guess that's natural for the Getter team leader and the pilot of Shin Getter." Boss stated and Tetsuya frowned.

"Are there any objections to this?"

"No Tetsuya. Just not ready for training. Not when the Invaders are still out there." Boss said and Ryoma grinned.

"Relax. Tomorrow morning it's just going to be the EVA kids against Shin Getter and the Mazingers."

To this, Shinji and Asuka both yelled in surprise.

"The rest of the Photon Power Labs crew is on standby. Boss Borot is too valuable to use for repairs in the hangar for us to throw you at Invaders." Tetsuya said with a smile. "You and Sayaka did such a good job on Great, after all."

"I have no problems with this training arrangement once we finish testing Unit 00." Rei said as the Second and Third Child looked at her with surprise from Shinji and frustration from Asuka.

"I guess this is something we can't run away from." Shinji said with a nervous smile.

"Nope. But don't worry, I'll be squaring off against your Unit 01, so get ready." Kouji said, pointing at Shinji with energy.

"Hey! I don't have anything like a Fire Blaster on Unit 01! This hardly seems fair!" Shinji retorted.

"Well I don't have an AT Field or an S2 engine so we'll call it even!" Kouji shot back.

"I presume I will face Shin Getter Robo, Mr. Nagare?" Rei asked and Ryoma nodded. "

That's right, Ayanami. I want to make sure your Unit 00 is working perfectly."

"Then – I'm up against Great Mazinger?!" Asuka's eyes widened as she stared at Tetsuya.

"That's right! Asuka, I want to see how you fight against me. You've fought Great Mazinger twice before, but not with me at the helm." The other pilot said.

"It feels like this meeting was less to get stress off our chests and more for you to challenge us." Asuka said as she nodded. "But I also am curious – how something as clunky as a Mazinger can compete with Unit 02 at full power! With Mama by my side, I won't lose!"

/

The group disbanded, but at the request of Ryoma, Rei, Asuka, and Shinji stayed behind for a moment.

"I know this is a lot to take in. And that's me being a broken record. But listen, the three of you had no control over what NERV had you do while you were pilots. I want this to be different."

The three were silent as Ryoma looked around, making sure no one else was in earshot.

"I know Kouji talked all that crap about Tetsuya being a hard-ass but look – if you three feel like you're being pushed too much – let us know. Breaking down right before a big fight is never a good thing. I don't want that happening to any of you. Especially when the Invaders and SEELE took advantage of it earlier."

Shinji looked to the side. "Because I was weak."

Ryoma put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're the one that saved the world. That wasn't because of any weakness."

Shinji looked up at Ryoma and was a mix of tired and on the verge of tears.

"You don't understand. You couldn't. My Father – he made me this way. As a tool to break whenever he thought it suited him."

"Then make me understand. Talk to me." Ryoma said, bending his knees down until he was eye level with Shinji.

"I – he sent everyone away. I didn't have any friends for very long. And I didn't grow up valuing any connections. Then he pulled me into NERV and kept forcing me to pilot the EVA. If I didn't do it, Rei would have to. If I didn't, the world would end."

Shinji stopped for a moment. He was shaking, and fighting tears as he resumed speaking.

" And even when I did do it, Toji almost died. Then – Kaworu really died. And because I was weak, SEELE used me to cause Instrumentality. Even if we get back home, the Earth is in ruins. And it's all my fault. Because that's how he molded me." Shinji finished, a desperate anger under his words.

"Ikari." Rei began, but Asuka grabbed her hand and made a 'shh' noise.

"So it's your old man's fault you're like this, huh? Well, I guess that's me too. My Dad beat the shit out of me. All the time. Until I learned how to take it." Ryoma said, looking tired as he reflected on the memories.

"Well I couldn't! Father never did that, but still all I could do was run away!" Shinji responded.

"Well did you run away from your friends? From your responsibilities?" Ryoma asked.

"No - ! Just from him! Just from the expectations I had forced on me!" Shinji yelled. "I had to pilot the EVA. I had to kill the enemy. Even if the enemy was someone I cared about."

Shinji stopped talking and his head fell, tears rolling down his cheeks in silence.

"Well . . . tomorrow is just training." Ryoma said. "You don't have to worry about killing anyone then. Just make sure that Unit 01 of yours hits Kaiser as hard as it can."

"Shinji . . . you don't have to believe me, but I know what it's like to run away." Ryoma said.

Asuka looked stunned as Ryoma looked down at her boyfriend.

"Yeah. That dojo I run? That was founded because I was terrified of what Getter might become. So I quit being a Getter pilot and ran back to the only other thing I was good at. The only thing my father showed me how to do."

"You – ran away? Sensei? You?" Shinji whispered and Ryoma chuckled.

"Yeah, I know I don't seem that skittish. It was when I saw the prototype of Shin Getter. I had a vision of the future. And of that Getter that consumed everything. And just like Kouji's story about Mazinger ZERO, I saw the very same Getter during Instrumentality."

"Then – you also felt like you had to leave?"

"That's right. But I can't run away this time. Just like you, I'm stuck here. So if my only option is to fight that Getter, I'll fight it with all my might."

Ryoma looked to Asuka and Rei.

"What about you two? I feel like I'm leaving you out." Ryoma said, blinking.

/

Kaji woke up as a hand shook him. It was Misato, looking tired but nonetheless happy to see him.

"Welcome aboard. Sorry I was all business earlier. I'm the Captain of the ship, and everyone needed a speech."

"Oh, a ship. That's what we call a monster like Shin Dragon now that its' on the side of humanity? Just 'a ship'?" Kaji said with a grin.

"I suppose we do. Now – what use do we have for a spy? Other than for his roguish good looks?" Misato asked, eyeing him with anticipation.

"As you suggested, I can begin a statement on SEELE and NERV. It's not much but it will help when we get back to Earth. I want SEELE dead to rights once we get back. Or at least – I want them ready to be lined up and arrested the instant they come out of the LCL." Kaji proposed.

"Good. Then you can work with Fuyutsuki on that. He's willing to do the same." Misato said with a confident smile.

"Really?"

"Yes. He's seen Yui – or so he claims. So now he's content to work with you. I'm surprised about that too. He'll have to admit being privy to some pretty bad stuff. Though I think he's smart in confessing now. Since he's with us, we can count his stay on Shin Dragon as part of his sentence – whatever that ends up being."

"Well I'm glad he's willing to help out. Then we'll start soon. But Misato – how is everything?"

"It's – alright. We saved the world. And now we're going after the Invaders. Once we get all our machines and EVAs at full power, we'll take the fight their way."

"Really? How proactive of you, Captain Katsuragi."

"Thanks. It's good to see you Kaji. I'll have to visit you when I'm not a tired mess. We'll have dinner together. Shinji and Asuka miss you. I might even give you a private visit." She finished speaking in choppy sentences and took a breath. She looked on edge even with her flirting.

"Hm. Sounds more for your benefit than mine. Still – I can't really complain." Kaji said with a grin. "You know – Go and Ryoma saved my life when my old coworkers found me. So in a way I feel like I've been living on borrowed time since then."

"Well – we all do since we experienced Instrumentality. Now – talk to the former Subcommander and see what he's thinking of." Misato said and Kaji grinned.

"First, I have something for you." The spy said, standing up and kissing her on the lips.

"Mmm. Missed you too." Misato said, returning the favor as she pressed her face forwards for a moment, savoring the kiss. Then she broke it, stepping back through the doorway.

"Well – I'll have to see you later. I have meetings for the rest of the day."

"Aye aye Captain." Kaji said with a salute and Misato couldn't resist laughing.

/

It was 'morning' on the ship before they knew it.

Great Mazinger's eyes blazed yellow as Tetsuya was overseeing the training exercises of the day between the pilots. His machine was completely restored and ready for action.

"Begin the basic start up test for Unit 00." Ritsuko ordered.

The EVA stood, newly attached shoulder pauldrons gleaming as it took a few steps forward. There was a wide space it could navigate before it reached Great Mazinger, at the far side of the hangar.

"That's it, Rei. You're synced up just like you were with the previous model of Unit 00." Doctor Akagi stated.

"As expected. After all it is nearly identical in structure and design." the pilot responded as her yellow orange body approached Great Mazinger.

Then the EVA stopped and Rei shuddered. She felt the anger surge and flare once again. But not from her. It was from the EVA itself. Rei brushed off the initial tinge of panic and monitored the situation as logically as she could. Why would the EVA be angry again?

To attack Great Mazinger? No. This was not directed to the machine in front of her. It felt far too personal for that.

Suddenly her sync rate spiked and Rei found her body was moving against her own will. A foreign mind overlaid her own and she realized that the anger was aimed directly at her.

Rei felt her own fingers fight her thoughts as they began to twitch, her hands moving in slow progression towards her own neck. From the pilot seat, Rei could see the EVA's own hands moving in the exact same way.

Then the EVA wanted to kill her. Even if that meant it stopped living.

In jittery movement the EVA's fingers grasped its' own throat. A large sound rang around the hanger as the cyborg fell to its' knees, the back violently lurching.

"It's _not – the same - core._" Rei managed to breathe as warning signs appeared all around the area in her pilot seat.

The fingers squeezed harder and Maya's eyes widened.

"The sync rate spiked from fifty to ninety percent in just a second! Now it's over one-hundred percent! Unit 00's synced up far too much with Rei! It's – trying to kill her through suicide!" The young woman yelled.

"Tetsuya! We need you to stop it!" Misato ordered as alarms began to blare. The Mazinger wasted no time as it charged towards the orange EVA.

Ryoma was next to give commands, directing beside Misato. "Get me a beeline to Shin Getter!"

"Well, don't just stand there! Do it now!" Misato yelled, turning to Shigeru and Mikoto, who both snapped out of the shock of Ryoma giving them commands once Misato shouted.

/

Great Mazinger neared the EVA but Unit 00's eye flashed red and the Mazinger slammed into its' AT Field.

Great Mazinger shuddered, skidding back to punch at the AT Field with a swing from the right hand and one from the left. Neither attack got by the barrier.

Great Mazinger's pilot spoke up as Great's mouth grilled shone with white light as it charged an attack.

"That little trick won't stop all of my attacks! – _Great Typhoon!_" Tetsuya retorted, pulling the control with relish.

The whirlwind spouted from Great's metal face and knocked the orange EVA backwards, skidding across the white surface of the hangar bay.

"Tetsuya, don't destroy the hangar! Restrain Unit 00! And don't hurt Rei!" Jun yelled as she watched from the catwalk.

"Easier – said - than done!" Tetsuya countered as his progress was met by another AT Field.

/

"Who . . . are you?" Rei asked as the presence in the EVA was different than the one she was used to.

_**"Kill! Kill you! Kill!"**_ Was all Rei could hear in return.

The EVA recovered and removed one hand from its' neck, extending the hand outwards to grab onto the network of catwalks and yank.

The person on the catwalk moved, Jun leaping from the moving platform to grab the edge of the upper floor.

Maya moved to help her up as Ritsuko sat in her understudy's seat to attempt to shut the EVA down remotely. She typed in a kill code with confidence, hitting the enter key to send the shutdown command directly to Unit 00's core.

To her surprise, the code had no effect.

"There's no Dummy Plug but the EVA's still rejecting me!? I'll have to use some older codes!" Ritsuko explained, trying again.

/

"You almost killed Jun, and I won't let you kill Rei! I won't end this with just a slap on the wrist, whoever you are!" Tetsuya yelled.

The information regarding Yui Ikari and Kyoko Soryu being Units 01 and 02 was now public on the ship. It certainly gave the NERV crew new feelings towards Unit 01 but the lot of them still saw the thing as an Evangelion rather than either Gendo Ikari's wife or Shinji's mother.

It seemed no explanation would do for Tetsuya as Thunder Break struck the AT Field and Unit 00 struggled to maintain the barrier.

"Tetsuya, stop! Thunder Break's disrupting our systems and hurting Rei! You need to fight defensively for now!" Go directly yelled through Shin Dragon's comm.

Go's complaints ceased as the EVA resumed with the strangulation attempt and Great Mazinger could only pound on the AT Field with his machine's fists and the occasional knee, to no avail.

"Ayanami! You have to fight it! You're stronger than it!" Tetsuya yelled as he struck the barrier once again.

/

"_You! You are the – Third?!" _The voice yelled in her head.

"Yes – and you are – the First?" Rei responded through the mental link, even as it was choking her.

_"You don't even know?! I supposed that Ikari would have no reason to tell you a secret."_

"_Commander Ikari used you as well? I do not understand. Who are you?" _Rei asked.

_See for yourself! I am the one that died. The secret that Ikari wanted to bury forever. As he replaced me."  
_

Rei saw the images as snapshots. A younger version of her taunted the onlooker. The rage and feelings of betrayal were the last things the woman felt as she strangled The First and fell to her death.

_"Now you will know, __**DOLL**__, that I killed you in the end! __**This old hag**__ was able to kill you twice!"_

The voice boomed in Rei's mind._  
_  
_"Why can it keep rejecting my commands?! I was the one that designed the specs for it! Shutting down a prototype like Unit 00 should be easy!" _Ritsuko yelled from the comm as she tried command after command.

_"Poor daughter. To see that he used you like a doll as well. But do not fret. He is gone now and soon – the thing that took your mother from you will cease to exist as well."_Naoko Akagi said with certainty in Rei's head as the EVA tightened its' grip.

_/_

"_Nothing works. We're not even in Invader space and we're already dealing with this." _Misato thought as Great Mazinger had hit the barrier with enough physical power to level a large building. Since Thunder Break had been a bad call, all of the Mazinger's stronger attacks were off the table. The Mazinger Blades could cut through the barrier but another one appeared the moment Tetsuya cut it down.

The EVA was somehow using the high sync rate to control Rei herself. Misato was terrified of the implications this posed. If Yui Ikari had enough willpower, could she do the same to Shinji? For now one wild EVA unit was enough to worry about, especially in the confined space that was Shin Dragon. Go was personally on his way to back up Ryoma in Shin Getter – meaning that the ship had halted for the moment.

"Finally! EVA pilots loaded! Units 01 and 02 are good to go!" Boss yelled as the entry plugs went down. Then a red arm grabbed onto Boss Borot's frame and was shoved out of the way by Unit 02. The crimson EVA dashed through the hanger, slamming into the AT Field and grabbing onto it with her hands.

"Tetsuya! I'll pull the barrier apart but I could use a little help! I'm not fully synced up with Mama yet, so I can't use Unit 02's full power! Use Great's strength to pull her wrists further apart!" Asuka yelled.

Great Mazinger dropped the blades and grabbed the EVA's wrists as Asuka directed.

"This may hurt a bit!" Tetsuya warned.

"I'll consider it part of our training!" Asuka retorted before Tetsuya acted, spreading his Mazinger's arms out. Asuka grunted as her EVA' arms lurched outwards, opening the AT Field as wide as she could muster.

"Now, Third!" Asuka yelled as Shinji lept through the gap and approached Unit 00.

"Rei. It won't be like last time! - " He said, sounded stressed out, even as he grabbed Unit 00's wrists and tried to pry the fingers away.

/

The purple head of Unit 01 appeared in front of Unit 00's view-screen and the presence in Unit 00 raged.

_"Yui?! How dare you keep me from my revenge!"_ The voice yelled to itself as Unit 00 manipulated Rei's body to kick and punch, the connection then moving the EVA to do the same.

"It knows Mother directly?!" Shinji asked as he braced for another attack to land.

A punch landed and Unit 01 staggered back as Unit 00 swung again, knocking the purple EVA down.

His comm flared as the Captain spoke to him.

_"Shinji. You have to fight back. We're trying to stop Unit 00 from our end but the EVA is rejecting us. No commands are working. Asuka, back him up! We need both of you to stop this."_ Misato ordered.

"_Hmph. So it's two EVAs against one, is it?"_ The voice asked, sounding amused.

Shinji paused as the voice was similar to the one his mother used. But this one was coming from Rei's EVA.

_"Can it be - ?"_ Yui asked before she and Shinji both braced for the coming attack.

Then Unit 00 grabbed Unit 01 by the arms and slammed it to the ground in a sudden motion. Rei was winded as she was already in pain due to the strangulation and now her body was moving against her own willpower.

The orange EVA delivered a series of hammer blows to Unit 01's face and chest, the purple EVA only able to grab onto Unit 00's arms and grapple with it after it had taken some damage.

_"Dr. Akagi Use commands only you know. The identity of Unit 00 is - "_ Rei began but was cut off as Unit 02 tackled it.

_"Leave Rei alone!"_ Asuka yelled, pinning Unit 00 to the ground and applying her own AT Field as well.

"Now! Shinji, Tetsuya! Back her up and hold it still! Ritsuko, keep trying! Shin Getter's on the way!" Misato reported.

Asuka grunted as Unit 00's feet raised up and kicked her off. Mother didn't want her to feel any of the pain so the connection had been half of what she was used to. It was frustrating as her reaction time was dulled.

Unit 01 approached, flanked by Great Mazinger. Once Asuka was back on her feet she saw Tetsuya and Shinji had managed to restrain Unit 00. The rouge Evangelion's arms were immobilized as Great Mazinger had grabbed the EVA from behind, restraining the right arm while Shinji kept the left in place.

"Leave some for me!" Asuka said, frustrated at her Mother for restraining the connection. She could've handled it herself after all.

Unit 00 slammed a knee into Unit 01's waist and then lurched forwards, throwing Great Mazinger off of it, the full weight of the super robot slamming onto Unit 01.

Talking to Mama could wait, Asuka decided no more words were needed as she charged at Unit 00.

/

The AT Field flared again and Unit 02 hunched over, pressing against the emission.

_"As you were once Lilith it seems your AT Field is quite strong. I imagine at full power it could damage this ship severely."_ The EVA said out of curiosity as it went through Rei's memories.

"You know that this is a battle you have already lost. If you continue to drag it out, things will only get worse for you." Rei said, opting to think the warning to her kidnapper.

_"Why would I stop?! Why would I stop after I kill you?! Not when I can kill Yui Ikari myself?!"_

"Because your daughter is here."

Unit 00 stopped struggling and Unit 02 took the opportunity to pin it once again.

_"Got you! Now fight it, Wonder-girl!"_ Asuka yelled through the comm.

/

"Dammit! Too much going on to get to Kaiser Pilder!" Kouji yelled as he arrived, out of breath.

Still, he found the need for another Super Robot on deck would be redundant as Great Mazinger, and Units 01 and 02 were all surrounding Unit 00.

"That's it! Keep her in place! Asuka, Shinji, use your AT Fields to immobilize it if you need to." Misato stated, looking to Ritsuko.

"Any luck on the codes, Rits? We could use a breakthrough!"

The scientist grit her teeth. "I don't understand! It keep rejecting them! But there's nothing like a Dummy Plug in there! It's the first core we designed for Unit 00 – a prototype! It should be the easiest thing in the world to reprogram."

/

Shin Getter Robo entered the hangar and approached the restrained Unit 00. With just Go and Ryoma as pilots, it wasn't at full power.

"All right, let's focus on Rei's connection to the EVA. Go, I'll get close, and you do your thing." Ryoma advised as the crimson and white Getter took a step forward.

"I feel the connection between EVA and pilot. I'm going to-" Go stopped and looked around the monitor.

"Wait. The Getter is telling me something. Just like with Unit 01 and 02, there's – a person inside the EVA."

"I'm going to try and immerse it with the Getter Rays and have a conversation." Go said, addressing the other pilots.

"Ryoma. Tetsuya. Keep Unit 00 restrained. I'm going to reach out to the EVAs. This may take a while." Go warned.

The green light on Shin Getter surged and filled the room for a moment before the Getter completely stopped moving, the emerald lights dulling.

As if on cue, all three EVAs froze in mid struggle, Unit 00's wild thrashing stopping. Unit 00 fell over, lying still.

A few seconds passed as the battle stopped, Shin Getter and Great Mazinger moving quickly to occupy the same restraining positions Unit 01 and 02 had assumed.

"Captain. Orders?" Ryoma asked.

"We'll trust Go's hunch. He reached out to Shinji while he was in the LCL, and he's the only authority on this. Just keep an eye on the situation."

Ryoma frowned as he looked at the trio of fallen EVAs before him. At a time like this they needed all of their pilots. Having all three EVA pilots out of the e equation would be a turn for the worse.

"Go, I hope you know what you're doing." Ryoma said.

For now, all they could do was wait.


	33. Stage 33: Beast Machine

Koros45 doesn't own Getter Robo, Mazinkaiser, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 33: [Beast Machine]

Rei was another place now. The confined and cramped space that was Unit 00's pilot seat was gone. The presence of the malevolent other was no longer in her mind. Her neck was no longer bothering her, yet she still felt her heart pounding from the near death experience. She was shaking and took a moment to analyze just where she was.

Rei could only describe the place she was in physically. Attempting to do so abstractly would be tiring.

Simply put, it was a big white space. Not of the physical realm, yet still different from the great pool of LCL that she had seen while she was part of Lilith. This particular place had some sort of 'ground' or 'floor'. As the world had a surface to sit on, that meant Rei could do so.

The scenery was barren, but it didn't matter much to Rei. Especially when she heard another girl call her name. It was a voice she recognized and she felt a pang of relief as the girl was not alone.

Shinji and Asuka were there, running to her and both pulling her up, supporting her as she rose. Being held by them was a special warmth that she only shared once prior, back at the Photon Labs. The state of togetherness was a luxury to Rei. She held onto the feeling as she stood in the present.

She found she didn't feel sore at all. Between Shinji and Asuka, she felt almost weightless.

Then the feeling stopped. Rei froze up as a middle aged woman appeared in the white space in front of her, standing with purpose in her step. She was of average height and with short dark brown hair, wavy sideburns, and hard eyes. She wore a long white lab-coat and a yellow turtleneck underneath it. The same feeling as when Rei was trapped moments ago returned. Whoever this was, they were connected to Unit 00 in some way.

_"I don't know how we're here, but you're still mine."_ The woman said with confidence. The voice was the same as the EVA's.

"Then you're the same as Unit 00." Rei confirmed, tensing. She could feel Shinji and Asuka do the same as they both shielded her.

"You want her? You go through us!" Asuka huffed, raising her free arm up in a fist.

_"Not just you, Child. She'll have to get past me first."_ Another voice said, alerting the trio. They turned to see the newcomer on the right.

Yui Ikari appeared plain as day now, wearing a dark purple suit that had all the coloration and aesthetic design of Evangelion Unit 01. Yui's fingers were splayed open in case she needed to act.

"Mom?!" Shinji asked and the woman gave him a half smile.

_"Shinji. I can't begin to apologize for what I've put you through. But – I can at least keep you safe."_

Yui looked conflicted even as she faced the other woman. Rei did not feel at ease despite Yui's words. They had the same rough and jagged feelings to them as Rei felt when she was in Unit 01, feeling nothing but the wild fury of the EVA.

A third woman appeared in front of Rei,spreading her arms out to block the advancing scientist from the Children.

"_No! Don't fight here! Keep them safe!"_ Her voice was another EVA, though one Rei had not heard before.

Her yellow - orange hair and white lab coat were enough for Asuka to know who it was.

"Mama!"

"That's your mother, Asuka?" Shinji asked. "Then if she's your Mother – and that's mine, who is that?" He questioned, staring at the woman glaring at Rei.

The first woman smirked at Yui.

_"Are you sure you want to fight me, Yui? Ayanami's memories tell me Gendo is dead. And I have no quarrel with your son or the Second Child."_ Though she spoke, her gaze was still on Rei.

Yui grinned, her eyes appearing cold as she responded. _"I don't need a reason to want to rip you apart, Naoko. I've been an Evangelion for too long to pretend I hate killing. Gendo has nothing to do with this."_

"It appears we have yet another guest." Rei said as an emerald light shone on the left and then faded, the form of Go Ichimonji forming in his red bodysuit.

"Hold on." Go said, looking to the three woman as he stepped between all of them. "You are the EVA series." He stated and Kyoko nodded, backing up as Go walked next to her, glaring at the first woman.

_"That's right. What of it?" _The first woman asked and Go tensed at her words.

"Who are you really, Unit 00?! Why did you try and kill Rei?!" Go shouted.

Rei felt the raw emotion and wondered how she'd never seen this side of Go before. He had been desperate before, of course. An intense fire of battle pumped through his blood in combat against both Invaders and Angels. But rage – that was Ryoma, Asuka's and Kouji's domain. It seemed wrong seeing Go afflicted with it.

_"Why are you so concerned about Ayanami? She's just a clone of Yui."_ The woman responded and Go grit his teeth, unable to respond at the moment.

"Rei's much more than that!" Shinji said, looking overwhelmed at the situation. "I agree with Go. Can we all stop for a moment?!"

_"Getter pilot. Move and I'll make it quick."_ Yui said, looking across from her. _"Naoko's all bark and no bite."_

_"Brave words. Let's see you back them up!"_

Naoko retorted and Yui's grin deepened. Both woman looked like they were about to exchange blows.

_**"STOP."**_

All heads turned to Rei, who started glowing.

Rei's body grew, the form elongating and glowing with pure light. Two hands rose from the 'floor', elevating everyone else upwards inside of the palms. Now her body was far larger than the room itself, the scenery changing to open space. The six others all rose in her cupped hands into what resembled a starry sky.

"_As I see Yui's body has taken on attributes of Unit 01 in this space – as she visualizes herself as the Evangelion – I have done the same."_

The form of Lilith looked down on them as the eyes fixated on the first woman.

_"Naoko Akagi. Yui Ikari. If you want to leave this conversation properly, I suggest you listen."_ Lilith's voice boomed.

/

Shinji clung to Asuka, terrified at the sight of Lilith once again.

"I – is it going to happen again?!" He asked and Lilith smiled at him.

_"No, Shinji. I am stil' Rei Ayanami. This form is just a way to get their attention." _The gigantic body said even though her lips didn't move from the gentle smile. _"Now – this woman is Naoko Akagi. The mother of the Dr. Akagi we know."_

_"So I'm guessing that taking over Unit 00 again is out of the question? Then let's hear your terms, copy."_ The hard-eyed woman said, crossing her arms as she looked up at Rei.

"Let's ask an obvious question first! What the hell are you?!" Asuka yelled.

_"Second Child, as Rei just stated, my name is Naoko Akagi. I am the original core of Evangelion Unit 00."_ The newcomer explained.

"The – original core?" Go asked.

_"Yes. I imagine I was replaced by a core using the first Rei sometime later. We did both die on the same day if my final memories are accurate."_

_"Your terms are?"_ Yui asked Rei, looking bored at the scenario.

_"We all saved the world using the Evangelion series. Alongside Getter Robo and the Mazinger army. I would like you all to fight beside us to save not just the Earth, but the entire universe."_ Rei said. Lilith's form vanished and Rei re-appeared beside Shinji and Asuka.

Yui sighed. _"Shinji and I will talk about this later."_ The last word had an edge in it that set off Asuka.

"Yeah, and if you end up harassing him just like his Dad did, I'll kick your ass! My Mom and I will make you sorry you ever abandoned him!"

Yui looked to Asuka. _"Can you truly stop me – as my true self? The berserk Unit 01?"_

The question hung in the air as Yui looked around to see everyone's surprise other than Naoko and Rei.

_"Hmph. Forget about it. I don't really care what you all of me."_ She said, closing her eyes as she smirked.

"_Asuka . . . I want to talk to you too."_ Her mother said. Asuka nodded, her glare receding as she grabbed her mother's hand.

The dark haired woman looked annoyed at the other two's interactions with their children.

"_Fine. I accept the terms. But let me talk to her. Let me talk to Ritsuko as well."_ Naoko said and the starry sky faded. They were back in the earlier white space.

"I will do what I can, but I make no promises. Captain Katsuragi will have the final say in what happens." Rei stated.

Naoko sighed. _"I still don't like this situation. But – I suppose this still beats being dead."_

Yui shrugged. _"It does have its' perks. After a while the killing becomes fun."_

At hearing this, Shinji looked at her with disgust.

_"What? As an EVA you get used to it. Is this talk really bothering you?"_

She asked, looking to her distraught son.

"Considering you killed Kaworu with him, I'd say it's quite enough." Asuka said, moving between Shinji and Rei, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Yui sighed at this, but did not respond.

"A-anyway, I think we've all calmed down enough." Shinji said.

His mother gave a conflicted smile and vanished from the space.

Naoko chuckled. _"I suppose I'll have quite the talk with Ritsuko as well."_ Then her form faded away.

"Thank you." Rei whispered as she stepped away from the other pilots. "I apologize if my incident led to such a personal event."

_"Not your fault."_Kyoko said with a smile. _"Asuka want to help her friend. Thank you Asuka. Shinji. Go."_

"Let me be with Mama for a while longer." Asuka said as she embraced her mother in a full hug.

_"Asuka. I will always be with you in Unit 02. We can speak whenever you want. I love you."_

"Mama. Ok, but I'm talking to you right after training is over." Asuka whispered before her mother let go and faded away.

"Now – are the three of you alright?" Go asked now that they were by themselves.

Shinji nodded. "Yeah. I guess Mom sees killing as a natural thing. That's going to take some adjusting to."

"And I feel like I want to see Mama as soon as possible." Asuka said. "We've all got things to work out."

"Thank you, Go." Rei said. " I feel ready to return. Now – we should all get back."

/

"Hold on. Rei's condition is stabilizing. Whatever Go did – it's working." Maya said, Ritsuko looking over her shoulder.

"Rei! Are you alright?" Maya asked.

The EVA shuddered within the hangar and Shin Getter and Great Mazinger applied pressure, keeping it still.

"Rei, is that you in control?" Ryoma asked.

_"Dr. Akagi. Miss Ibuki. Mr. Nagare. I am fine. Unit 00 will respond to my commands once again."_ Rei said from the comm. Shin Getter and Great Mazinger relaxed their grips, letting Unit 00 stand as Unit 01 and 03 flanked it, looking ready to act if it lost control again.

"Rei!" Misato exclaimed. "Let's hear your report!"

_"Yes, Captain Katsuragi. The EVA has ceased trying to harm me. It wishes to speak to someone here."_

"It wants to talk to someone on this ship? Well – I'm half a mind to say no considering it just tried to kill you." The woman said, looking at the EVA with concern.

_"It is a condition we will have to meet if Unit 00 is to cooperate with us."_ Rei replied, taking shallow breaths.

"Well, who does it want to talk to?" Misato asked.

"Evangelion Unit 00 wishes to speak directly with Dr. Akagi." Rei answered.

/

"They're still going through with the training?!" Jun asked and Misato smiled.

"Our crew's just that good, I guess. But given what happened, Unit 00's sitting it out. Ryoma and Rei already trained earlier, so its' a moot point if they spar again. Plus, I think Ryoma and Go both want Rei to rest before she enters real combat in Unit 00."

Jun nodded and looked over to the far side of the hanger where Unit 01 faced Mazinkaiser.  
_  
"That's it, Shinji! Punch Kaiser as hard as you can! I guarantee Yui Ikari will be tired out before Kaiser will!"_ Kouji taunted. His voice could be heard from the comm as he stood still, letting Shinji unload as many hits as he could.

_"While I'm piloting – it's EVA Unit 01!"_ Shinji responded, giving Mazinkaiser an uppercut and then a headbutt, followed by a knee to the chest, causing the Super Robot to take a step back.

_"That's the spirit I'm looking for! Now stand up to this attack! Turbo Smasher Punch!"_ Kouji yelled as Kaiser's fists began rotating.

"Kouji, Shinji! Don't destroy the hangar! Kaiser has a Scrander and Unit 01 has wings now, so take it outside!" Misato ordered. Kaiser took a step back and Kouji cheered.

_"All right! Then I can see how well you can fly in Unit 01 too!"_ Kouji exclaimed.

Jun grinned. "I see you're making sure Kouji blows off steam without endangering the ship."

"That and it gives Shinji some time with a peer. That's the least I can do for him in this training." Misato said, looking a bit sad. "He didn't really get to say goodbye to his school friends. Kouji's the closest thing to that."

"Bonding by beating the snot out of each other." Jun chuckled. "Juuzo had Tetsuya and I do that in Great and Venus. Are you sure having Shinji spar with Asuka wouldn't be a better idea?"

Misato shook her head. "Shinji and Asuka need space. They're both going through a lot with Instrumentality. They can't be just rivals anymore. Not after they started sharing more. Them being merged at some point means I don't want them sparring just yet. They're just now re-adjusting to being their own person."

"I see." Jun Hono said, looking to the open hanger doors, a seal in place to keep air in the ship while Mazinkaiser docked with Kaiser Scrander, boosting away. Unit 01 followed , golden angular wings of light appearing behind it. The EVA followed the Mazinger to start fighting in the distance.

Misato looked from the space combat to the left of the hanger. While Kouji and Shinji had changed the location of their fight, the same could not be said about the other two comabatants.

With a clang, Unit 02's prog knife deflected a Mazinger Blade. Great Mazinger followed through with the swing and Unit 02 stepped back, readying the blade for another attack.

_That's it, Asuka! You'll have to focus as much as you can to keep up with Great!"_ Tetsuya urged as EVA and Mazinger struggled against the other.

"_Still – I can match your Mazinger with Unit 02's speed! I'm merged with my EVA, but you still have to give Great Mazinger manual commands!"_ Asuka bragged, blocking a punch and shoving the arm away as she went on the attack.

Jun watched the fight with interest.

"Asuka's got spunk, but Tetsuya's got more experience. I'm baised to my boyfriend, but even with that - I can't see Asuka winning this." Jun said and Misato sighed.

"I'm hoping this training helps her with her ego. Ryoma's lessons didn't help much with her additude, as she thought he was looking down on her the whole time." Misato admitted.

"Tetsuya and Asuka are practically the same." Jun said, shrugging. "I'm sure I'm not the only one to say that."

Unit 02 leapt away from Great Mazinger, expanding her AT Field to trap Great between two shimmering yellow octagons.

_"Using your AT Field to trap me, huh?! That's a temporary setback!" _Tetsuya warned as Great Mazinger struggled. The Super Robot started marching forwards, resisting the barriers with each step.

"Unit 02 and Great Mazinger are very different. I can see either one winning if you just compare the machines. Still – even if Asuka's trained her whole life to be a soldier, Tetsuya's still got more combat experience. It's how he managed to pilot Great so well."

Misato looked over to the fight in space between Unit 01 and Mazinkaiser. She narrowed her eyes as she spoke.

"I hope once this is over - we can build a world where that kind of thing never has to happen again. It's like Ryoma said. We're depending on kids to save the world, and we're ignoring that they're going to snap at times. Just because you and Tetsuya were trained just like Asuka it doesn't mean we should keep adopting that as a standard practice."

Jun nodded at this. "You should talk to Benkei. He feels the same way about that. I'll admit I didn't like the experience but it did make Tetsuya and I prepared for the Moon Wars. And when Dr. Hell returned." Jun said.

In the space far away, Unit 01 pursued Mazinkaiser, Kouji turning to face the EVA. The two clashed and struggled as the Kaiser Scrander and The EVA's golden wings kept them both in place.

"I'm proud of them. Even with all of Commander Ikari's draconian orders, they beat all of the Angels." Misato said. "Now – I need to ask you a question."

"Sure."

"Jun – how am I doing as the Captain? I can't ask someone biased about it."

"I think you're doing a good job. That said – I can't give you a real answer until we have actual combat. That speech was something else though. And you have experience commanding NERV before."

"I just wonder if it's fair I took command so suddenly."

"You're keeping everyone together. That's enough for most of us." The other woman said with a smile.

Misato supposed that was all she could do at the moment. Her true trial by fire as Captain would begin soon enough.

/

_"What could the EVA want with me?"_ Ritsuko wondered as she watched the training wind down. The sparring lasted for about twenty minutes considering Unit 02 was connected by her umbilical cable but stopped once all parties had entered a stalemate.

Meanwhile, Kouji let Shinji get the hang of flying around in space, knocking around Kaiser while Kouji tried to beat in the AT Field with Kaiser's brute strength. It had been a good call as they both were tired out by the end of it.

As for Asuka and Tetsuya, the two were going at it with as much energy as they had been since the start of the training, both refusing to give in. Eventually Misato had to command the two of them to stop.

The entry plug ejected and Asuka got out, walking up to the Brain Condor. Tetsuya exited his craft and the two stared one another down for a moment.

"Geez. Right when I had you too!" Asuka said, crossing her arms and Tetsuya stared at her, returning the glare for a moment before he closed his eyes and laughed.

"I think you mean the other way around."

"Oh please! Like I wouldn't see your next attack coming considering you yell them all out first!"

The two grinned and neither broke the competitive tension.

Misato spoke up to get their attention. "Stop it! Both of you did a good job! This exercise showed we can continue to rely on the EVA series – even with the complications that come with your cores all being former NERV staff."

"Now – from what you say, Unit 00 - wanted to talk to Ritsuko." Misato finished.

Shinji and Kouji walked next to the other pilots.

"Rei, what about you? Going to stay in Unit 00 with her?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes. I will translate for the EVA if it cannot directly speak with Dr. Akagi. And Unit 00 may not respond as - violently now that we have conversed."

Asuka spoke up. "I'd like to monitor this from Unit 02 if possible, Dr. Akagi. Someone's got to keep us all safe."

Ritsuko nodded and looked to the remade yellow EVA. "Then let's get this over with."

/

Ritsuko didn't know what to expect as she stepped into the Entry Plug. Yet here she was, sitting right behind Rei as she entered the LCL.

Then she felt another mind. It was around her, like an old familiar blanket. One she found she missed dearly.

_"Ritsuko. It's really you." _The voice said.

"Mom?!"

_"Yes. It's me, Ritsuko. I'm sorry. I never was able to properly say goodbye to you."_

"You were the original core?! But how?!" The scientist asked. It was hard enough to believe that the spare core for Unit 00 had been her mother - moreso to process her mother had almost killed Rei.

Naoko explained the sad story to Ritsuko, who could only wonder how Rei was taking it. The situation was easy to describe as a mix between touching, heartbreaking, and a bit awkward.

The conversation was strange. It was her mother she was hearing. And yet – it was also the voice of Unit 00.

"If it means anything to you, I want to keep working with NERV. With Captain Katsuragi. Gendo used all of us here but – if we use the EVAs to save the world – we can redeem our mistakes." Ritsuko told her mother.

_"I see. I have – apologized - to Ayanami. Her clones' choices were at the whim of Commander Ika - of Gendo. I understand that Unit 00 will be monitored due to this incident."_

"Yes. That's true. But now we know Miss Ikari, Miss Soryu, and you are all here. That means that in some messed up sense – the EVA project was a complete success." Ritsuko said, feeling sick to her stomach.

_"You two should get out. I – am sorry to give in to rage. I felt her presence and the moment of my death. I thought if I killed Rei, I would somehow wake up from this existence. It was the only thing spurring me on. Nothing I say can fix anything."_

"Will you fight with me?" Rei asked.

_"Yes, but that doesn't fix our situation."_

"Yes it does. If you fight alongside me in the Unit 00, then I will forgive the past. Gendo Ikari is dead. We are free to live outside of his plans now."

/

Asuka had been talking to her Mama for at least an hour, telling her all there was to tell about the battles she'd had and the experiences she'd been through. It was like she was a kid again, her Mama beaming at her while she listened to her daughter.

Asuka could feel Mama's warmth as she conveyed her feelings.

There was so much to talk about and Mama had no shortage of questions.

'_Who was Shinji?'__,_ _'Who was Rei?'__, '__What happened to NERV?'_

That was just the beginning of the questions. Asuka started to feel overwhelmed telling her Mama everything that had happened.

She exited the EVA once her mother noticed the headache. The hangar was mostly empty of pilots now the excercises were done. Still, Rei was there, having helped Dr. Akagi out of the Entry Plug. Asuka left the hangar, Rei following her.

"Asuka. Are you well?"

"I'm fine. The training was fine. Just – I wish I could talk to her more. We're about to fight the Invaders again and there's so much more we need to talk about."

"I see. Though I do not quite understand the feeling."

"It's not fair to complain about it to you. I don't imagine you want to talk to Unit 00 unless the situation calls for it." Asuka responded, stopping to face Rei.

Rei stopped moving as Asuka spoke to her.

"Now – can I have a look at your neck? It looked like Ritsuko's mom was trying to kill you."

There were some bruises where Rei's own fingers had been. Asuka's fingers moved Rei's head upward slightly as she looked at the marks.

"As Unit 00's pilot you have to deal with her whenever you fight. Are you going to be alright?"

"I have discussed that with her. We have reached a compromise with Dr. Akagi." Rei's hands found both sides of Asuka's waist and the half German girl let go of Rei's neck, unsure of what the other would do.

Asuka paused as Rei held her.

"Additionally I have spoken to Go on the matter. If anything were to happen to me, he will directly interfere."

Go. Right. He was with her when Shin Dragon had risen from the LCL. The only other human on the ship for who knows how long. The Second Child reminded herself that Rei had no shared experience with Instrumentality. Asuka had neglected her, even if she had the excuse of being merged with Shinji for some time.

The memory of seeing Rei's messy apartment hit. Asuka suddenly wished she'd thought of her isolation sooner while they were on the ship. It wasn't fair to just assume Rei would look after herself. Not after they all agreed to be there for each other after Kaworu died. Speaking of that event, Shinji was still processing it. Both Shinji and Rei would need some attention, especially when Asuka had just seen her Mama – and would do so again in the next battle.

"Do you want to come over? Share our last meal before we finish off the Invaders?" She asked, wondering what Rei's answer would be.


	34. Stage 34: Ima Ga Sono Toki Da!

Koros45 doesn't own Mazinkaiser, Getter Robo, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 34: [The Time is Now! - Ima Ga Sono Toki Da!]

"Expecting some desperate send off?" Misato asked as she finished dressing, putting on her jacket. Kaji grinned as he propped his head up in the palm of his hand. He lay on the bed and shook his head.

"As far am I'm concerned, that's what we just did. But I suppose I'd like to say good luck to you." The man said and Misato frowned, turning to him.

"Kaji. I know that we have things to work out but - "

"But we have to save the universe first, yeah? Then go, Captain! I'll be waiting for you to do just that." He said the words with the same lazy smirk on his face. Misato wished she could stay longer, but she supposed seeing him again would be reward enough for surviving the battle ahead.

"At least get dressed. It could be a bumpy ride. In fact, I'm going to request anyone not on combat duty to take shelter. Now excuse me – I have to get us all battle ready." Misato stated.

"Yes ma'am." Kaji said. Then she left his small and rather plain quarters and walked down the hall as fast as she could. Thankfully their latest meet up hadn't ended with her struggling to walk. It still relieved her of any immediate stress and at the moment that was a blessing.

/

"Say your last words to anyone who matters! It's now or never!" Misato had said hours ago. Time had seemed to go by too fast since then. Shin Dragon would exit the warp in around twenty minutes.

Given the gravity of the situation, that prompted Maya to grab Ritsuko by the arm and drag her away from the bridge. That had been minutes ago. Now Ritsuko turned to her, wondering why she'd had to drag them down the ship's long halls.

"Maya? What's the matter?" Ritsuko asked.

"Sempai. We might all die – I have to let you know how I feel about you." Maya said with steel in her eyes.

"Maya? You care about me?" Ritsuko guessed. It would certainly fit what she saw in Instrumentality.

The younger woman looked away, her resolve waning at Ritsuko's reaction.

"Yeah. I really do. I really love you. Even during Instrumentality – you were the one that Lilith used to make me calm down before we all – stopped being alive."

"I'm . . . flattered." Ritsuko said. Then she stopped and realized it might be the improper response. She'd have to try again right away.

"Maya – assuming we survive this – can I buy you lunch?" The scientist asked and Maya blushed.

"You mean it?"

"Sure. I – given my history with Commander Ikari – perhaps its' best if I take things slow. Especially when they involve a person I actually care about." Ritsuko said, feeling the tension in the air.

"I'm sorry, Maya. I'm not in the right state to give you my full attention. But after this – I promise you that will change." The blonde scientist said.

/

"Well – are we all ready?" Shinji asked. The other Children nodded as they had all donned their plugsuits again, walking towards the hangar. They had shared a final meal together in mostly silence. There was nothing to say at the time. Or rather – they were all too exhausted to say much. Misato was elsewhere, likely performing her duties as Captain right before a major battle took place.

"I don't want to lose either of you, got it?!" Asuka said, an edge in her voice.

The hangar was open, and the three entered to find Dr. Yumi looking up from the ground level.

"Easy, Kouji. We just recharged Kaiser Scrander. That should give you full power." He said to the pilot.

"Ah, I see everyone's here then!" Kouji yelled from the repaired catwalk with a wave. He was once again in his uniform, his helmet under the crook of his arm.

"That's right, Kabuto! The EVA team is ready for combat!" Asuka said back, keeping her hands on her hips as she had to look up at the other pilot.

"Then let us begin." Rei whispered, walking in front of Asuka and Shinji before turning around.

"I am glad that we are all here." Was all Rei said, opening her arms out.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." Asuka said, stepping over to Rei and putting an arm around her while she turned to look at Shinji. What about you, Shinji?"

To Asuka's question, Shinji smiled. "I don't have any plans. Whoops. Misato wanted me to have a goal but – right now it's just surviving. If I died, Asuka would never forgive me." He stepped forward and embraced both of them.

The three had a group hug and Rei squeezed tightest of all.

"I will fight as hard as I can. Naoko's rage will be more than enough to keep Unit 00 alive."

"And after getting Mama back, I'm not losing her either! Not a chance in Hell!"

"And I still need to talk to Mother as well. About a lot of things." Shinji finished.

The three ended the hug and Asuka chuckled. "I'm not used to this - and besides I don't want anybody yelling about regulations! Why don't we finish this when we get back?" She whispered. She had a slight blush.

Shinji looked away to the far side of the hangar. Shin Getter was ready, the three Get Machines fully repaired and ready to launch. Beside them, Great Mazinger was completely rejuvenated with a full Chogokin New Z finish. And beside that, the three EVAs stood by the launch pad. Beyond even that was Mazinkaiser, waiting for the Pilder to dock with its body.

/

Above the EVA pilots, Kouji was about to board Kaiser Pilder. He stopped as Sayaka ran out to greet him on the catwalk.

"Kouji. I don't want to say a lot. I just ask that you be careful." She said, her hands clasped in rare worry. It was a side of herself she didn't like showing to anyone.

"Sayaka – I - " Kouji started, knowing how badly it could end for both of them if he said anything wrong. Still – considering they would be fighting for the fate of the universe he figured he'd better say something.

" - I really love you. I just – with your Dad around – and with the world at stake – I haven't exactly been as available to you as I should."

She hugged him and grinned. "You big dummy. Of course I know that. But I also know that you'll always come back. As long as you have Mazinkaiser, Kabuto Kouji will never - "

"OK. Then after this – I want to spend more time with you. I don't care what your old man thinks!" Kouji whispered, cutting her off as he glanced down to see Dr. Yumi was directing his attention to Shin Getter as the Getter Team approached their machines.

Sayaka laughed. "You know he's rooting for us too, right? He just doesn't want us to – he wants us to be traditional about it."

"R-right." Kouji said, returning the hug.

"Well - do you want to kiss?" Sayaka asked and Kouji felt heat in his face.

"I – of course." He said.

The moment felt like it took forever but finally their lips touched.

Rei and the other EVA pilots just arrived at the catwalk via elevator. And Jun, Tetsuya, and Gai were standing close by. It was awkward as everyone could see them, but it wasn't about to stop Kouji Kabuto. He put a hand behind her head and deepened the kiss, not breaking contact until he could feel they both were short for breath.

Then they ended it and both inhaled.

"About time." Tetsuya remarked as both the teens glared at him.

"Tetsuya!" Jun half chastised, half teased.

"All right. Just glad for you two. Seriously, I was wondering when you two would make it obvious." Tetsuya said.

"I see you two are kissing. Perhaps you can explain the importance of this to me once we return?" Rei asked.

Her statement prompted Kouji and Sayaka to blush.

"Well Rei - why don't you ask Shinji and Asuka to demonstrate?" Kouji asked with a grin as the pair of EVA pilots tensed.

"I do not see what this would accomplish. Asuka wanted me to deliver a kiss to Shinji. However I was . . . nervous about it. Although I know what is required to perform a kiss, I do not quite understand the intent behind it." Rei said, looking to Asuka.

"Don't worry about it! I just wanted you to be supportive of him is all! You know? Show some support while Commander Ikari had you both isolated?" Asuka whispered blushing heavily as she fought back the urge to slap Kouji silly.

"In any case – here you all can be more open about things." Sayaka said, stepping away from Kouji to address the EVA team. "With your father in charge of NERV, we were always worried about you three."

"Hmph. We managed it just fine. Although - I'm glad we had your help." Asuka admitted.

"I'm glad we're all part of the same group now. It makes teamwork much smoother – even if we haven't had an official battle as a united group yet." Tetsuya pointed out.

"Plus it means the maintenance crew can look at all of our machines at once. It really helps keep you all combat ready." Gai added.

"Speaking of that - Shinji, are you ready to fly for real this time?" Kouji asked.

The Third Child responded with a short nod. "Yeah. It wasn't so bad when we trained. I just think about where Unit 01 wants to go and Mother does the rest."

"Then I think you're all ready. As long as Unit 00 stays in Rei's control you'll be able to handle whatever the Invaders have waiting for us." Jun said.

"Then we are ready. Let us all prepare for combat." Rei said as the EVA and Mazinger teams all put their hands together.

/

Misato walked down the hall at a brisk pace. Go notified her that the Super Robot Army was ready to go as they were almost through the warp.

She walked onto the bridge and was saluted by Aoba, Mikoto, and Maya. Ritsuko smiled coolly as Misato took her station, feeling strange that Fuyutsuki had volunteered to serve under her. Right to the side of her, just as he had done with Commander Ikari in the past.

Dr. Yumi was at a station next to Ritsuko's, Sho assisting him with calculations.

"Ready to exit the warp. Getter Ray barrier at maximum." Go said as the space around them distorted.

/

Shin Dragon burst back into regular space, the area now visible to the ship's crew. The area was radically different from what they were expecting. The darkness of space was expected, yet the amount of light illuminating the area was wrong.

And Jupiter was gone

Instead of large planet they faced a miniature sun. Around them were scores of Invaders, in various shapes and sizes. The organic fleet stared at them with hungry eyes. And beyond that was the ruin of the battle damaged Getter Dragon floating above the sun.

"What the hell?! What happened to Jupiter?" Misato asked.

"I see. The Invaders are using Getter Rays to begin nuclear fusion!" Ritsuko responded.

The screen magnified to zoom in on the damaged Getter Dragon. In the machine's palm the screen showed the forms of Cohen and Stinger. The two were floating in space above the new sun, grinning as they looked at Shin Dragon.

"_There they are! I'm ready to tear them to shreds!"_ Ryoma yelled from Shin Getter's comm.

"I see! They want to make a false Sun and throw off the the balance of our universe!" Dr. Yumi said.

"They're not done yet though! We should have enough time to stop them if we act now." Ritsuko said as she began typing. "Misato, we need a plan!"

The Captain wasted no time giving her orders to address the situation.

"Battle stations! Launch all available machines! Getter Team, EVA Team, Mazinger Army! Show me the best you can do!" Misato yelled.

_"ROGER!"_ The majority of the pilots yelled back.

The bay doors opened and the EVA series were the first to launch, each equipped with thruster packs that operated on Photon Power and Getter Rays. They also gave each EVA a limited supply of power outside of the umbilical cable.

"Evangelion unit! Concentrate on keeping Shin Dragon clear of Invaders!" Misato ordered.

Next, two red streaks passed the front of Shin Getter Dragon as the crimson on Great and Mazinkaiser's scranders stuck out in the darkness of space. A third trail of red followed as Shin Getter was beside them.

"Getter and Mazinger Teams, give Stinger and Cohen the best distraction you can think of." Misato directed.

"As for Go, keep up moving Shin Dragon towards that false Sun. Slowly."

Shin Dragon moved as the Invaders turned to regarded them all.

/

_"Hmph. Getter Robo has arrived with the remains of humanity I see."_ Stinger said, his voice echoing throughout the space around Shin Dragon.

**"Then you've arrived just in time to witness the destruction of your species!"** Cohen said as swarms of Invaders charged at the ship and allied forces.

Photon Beam, Thunder Break, and Getter Beam ignited the earliest attackers, the initial wave falling to Great Mazinger, and Mazinkaiser's attacks.

The Getter Rays only made the Invaders evolve further, so Ryoma improvised with Getter Razor arm blades, slicing the nearest Invader in half.

Meanwhile the EVA trio stayed in a tight formation around Shin Dragon, firing their Pallet Rifles. There was a NERV issue weapons rack the EVAs could arm themselves with close at hand.

All three Evangelions fired at the same groups of Invaders. The bullets hit true and kept the swarm at bay so Shin Getter Dragon could fire beam after beam at scores of far away foes. After each blast the space around them glew green for a moment.

In Shin Getter Dragon's case, the Getter Beam from the forehead had enough raw power to incinerate the majority of the attackers. Yet the swarm continued to advance.

_"Hmph. If that's all humanity can do than I'm glad I picked the winning side!"_ A voice yelled.

Baron Ashura's machine looked down from above the battle as they continued to speak.

_"The Invaders will destroy you all! A fitting revenge for my dead civilization!"_

"Ashura! Just what are you talking about?!" Kouji asked as Mazinkaiser freed itself from the swarm of Invaders to boost at his foe.

"Getter Team, Tetsuya, can you handle them?" Kouji asked.

"Kabuto! Just finish off Ashura for good this time! We'll handle some Invaders no problem!" Tetsuya yelled as he dispatched more of them with Thunder Break.

"Just make sure you deal with Ashura quick! There's a lot going on here!" Hayato said as Shin Getter formed its' signature poleaxe. Ryoma screamed as he used it to tear through a large crab-like Invader.

/

Mazinkaiser approached Ashura as Kouji screamed, nearing his target. The asymmetrical Mechanical Beast form of Ashura seemed to goad him on with its' stylized grin.

The pilot certainly did as Ashura taunted him._"Approach me at your peril, Kouji Kabuto! You face your doom in the form of Mechanical Beast Baron Ashura!"_

_"Oh please! I beat Dr. Hell! His lap dog won't stand a chance!" _

Kouji retorted. The remnant of Dr. Hell's forces only made Kouji impatient that his personal battle wasn't over yet.

He was right in striking range of Ashura's machine when the mechanical beast separated down the front, both halves flying in opposite directions. Mazinkaiser kept flying straight through space, Kouji looking at his instruments to track where Ashura's halves were now.

"_Now, Professors!" _Ashura's voice was heard.

Stinger and Cohen each extended a hand and suddenly the area Mazinkaiser hovered in was overcome with a tremendous pressure.

Then a dark vortex appeared around Mazinkaiser, sucking in the machine as the vortex slightly expanded. Kouji's scream was drowned out as he and his machine vanished.

Cohen chuckled as Ashura's machine joined together once again.  
_**  
**_**"A miniaturized black hole. A byproduct of nuclear fusion. We aim to crush you all with it, but first - we'll test just how 'invincible' this Mazinkaiser of yours' really is!" **

Stinger finished his statement as Shin Dragon struggled to advance, even with assistance from the Evangelion unit.

_"And now you have to come to the realization that this is a losing battle. Death is the only gift you will receive coming here!"_

/

"KOUJI! NO!" Sayaka yelled from the bridge.

Her worry and frustration was echoed by the EVA team.

"_Kouji's in there! We have to go after him!"_ Shinji urged.

_"I agree! That hothead can't do anything without someone bailing him out!"_ Asuka seconded.

_"However our ship requires protection."_ Rei pointed out, firing her Pallet Rifle and using her AT Field to keep Invaders away.

_"Sayaka, EVA Team, calm down!"_ Benkei said. _"I have a feeling Kouji will be fine for now! Focus on what's in front of you! Ashura and the Invaders want us to rush things and ruin our teamwork! If we panic then its' already over for us!"_  
_  
"That's right! The sooner we kill Stinger and Cohen, the sooner we save Kouji!" _Tetsuya yelled as his Mazinger Blade struck true, cutting an Invader in half.

"_Then what do we do? Just kill Invaders forever?!"_ Asuka retorted, expanding her AT Field to cut nearby Invaders to ribbons._ "I don't care if it goes against our strategy! Kouji helped us before, so now we're going to help him!"_

_"Shinji, Unit 01 doesn't need a cord. Why don't you try to get Kouji out? Wonder-girl and I can hold down the ship!"_

" . . . Shinji, as much as I want Kouji safe, Benkei is right. We can't afford to break formation now." Misato said. "Stay there and keep covering each other. We need all three of you like this."

Shinji's next words were full of anger at the order. _"All right. Just make sure we're not going to abandon Kouji."_

"Professor Yumi's already working on some plans to help him out. Just keep doing what you're doing!" Maya said.

/

"Once this wave of Invaders passes, we'll Get-Change. Kei, can you handle Shin Liger?" Go asked. Hearing this, Kei grinned from ear to ear.

"I was hoping you'd ask me that!" She said, approaching the metal pod next to Go's very own. It was very sophisticated and was linked to the control center of Shin Dragon.

Outside Shin Getter had changed to its' second formation, Shin Getter 2 fired off Plasma Drill Hurricane, the vortex knocking away a starfish shaped Invader's energy waves to clear a path for Shin Dragon. The EVA Team and Great Mazinger had wiped out any other Invaders that could stop them.

_"You're in the clear! Now!" _Hayato directed.

"CHANGE! SHIN LIGER!" Kei yelled, pulling the lever as the battleship they were in shifted drastically.

First the dragon head and neck on the creature's lower body spun around and warped in size until it was a large drill. Then the upper body of Dragon folded down and merged with the main ship. Now it resembled submarine of sorts, with a drill tip and a large version of Getter Liger's head looking out from the body of the vessel.

"EVA team, you're free to engage those Angels! Now Liger – Charge!" Misato yelled.

Kei accelerated rapidly, screaming as Liger's thrusters carried the ship forward. The Liger ship rammed through a slew of larger invaders with little effort as Kei grinned from the thrill of operating the huge Getter.

"Aim for Stinger and Cohen! If we kill them, we can end this now!" Misato ordered.

Liger spun around for another pass as it neared the two Invaders.

/

_"Missile Storm!" _Benkei yelled as Shin Getter 3's missiles wiped out several Invaders trying to move in the way of the ship. They were joined by the EVA team, the Evangelions all using new armaments they'd equipped from the supply rack on the exterior of the ship.

Unit 01 was now armed with a large katana while Unit 02 had an single bladed axe. Unit 00 stuck with the Pallet Rifle but the ship had deployed a Bulwark shield for Rei to use as well.

Then they heard a scream and a massive beam of energy struck the ship. Three AT Fields waned as the blast pushed the ship to the side, as Shin Liger had stopped moving, stunned from the attack.

_"What the hell?!" _Asuka yelled as she turned to the source of the attack and felt her stomach drop as the EVA responded with anger.

_"Please tell me that's not what I think it is."_ She managed to say as her other EVA pilots were silent.

/

"Pattern Blue detected! That was – an Angel!" Aoba yelled from the bridge.

"Ramiel to be exact." Mikoto confirmed, cameras on Shin Dragon turning to reveal the blue, geometric Angel hovering in space.

"What did you do?!" Misato yelled as Shin Liger's systems projected her question to Stinger and Cohen.

_"Easy! We had enough tissue leftover from Adam to recreate Ramiel. As well as some other Angels you may recognize."_ Stinger said with a grin.

"**What do you think we were doing with all the time you humans gave us?" **Cohen seconded. **"The evolutionary stages of Angels are fascinating. Despite the similarities they have to humans, they are unique in a sense.**

"They're not lying. I'm detecting more of them. Signatures identical to Sachiel and Bardiel!" Maya warned.

"What are we going to do?! Against that many Angels we -" Shigeru began as Ryoma cut him off.

"We don't have time for this! If Mazinkaiser can surpass God and kill the Devil, Shin Getter can sure as hell kill some damned Angels!" Ryoma yelled as Shin Getter- 1 flew on the scene.

**"TAKE THIS - ! STONER! SUN! SHINE!"**Ryoma screamed as Shin Getter – 1 hurled the ball of plasma towards Ramiel.

The attack sped towards it's target but was halted as Bardiel lept in the way. The EVA mimic's AT Field held for a moment, but the sheer power of Stoner Sunshine could not be denied as the attack incinerated it instantly

"How's that for our answer?!" Ryoma asked with a cocky grin.

Ramiel's retaliation was another tremendous blast of power that singed Shin Getter's wings, the Super Robot barely able to dodge the massive laser.

"Shit! At this rate we'll have to save Kabuto after dealing with these guys!" Ryoma yelled as Shin Getter neared the blue Angel.

"If it fired again so quickly – that means they're not just Angels – The Invaders are using Getter Rays to increase their combat output!" Ritsuko warned.

"They still have to deal with us! _THUNDER BREAK!" _Tetsuya roared.

Great Mazinger flew towards Sachiel, the Mazinger's attack managing to wear down the AT Field enough so that Great Mazinger could engage the Angel in a flying tackle.

"Great Mazinger is also a Mazinger – worthy to be a God or Devil! I'll face any Angel that opposes us!" Tetsuya said as Knee Impulse Kick slammed into the Angel's body.

"If it can keep firing, we need to deal with Ramiel now!" Misato said. "Go! Can you use the Getter Beam!?"

"We need to Get- Change and turn Shin Dragon around to do that. Captain, I believe that's another diversion. We have to stop the false sun as soon as possible." Go responded.

"Let Great Mazinger and the EVA Team deal with the Angels! Ryoma! Get Shin Getter back to flank Dragon! If they can trap Mazinkaiser, I don't want to know what they plan to do with Shin Dragon!" Misato directed.

"Roger!" Tetsuya said, even as a shot of Thunder Break was deflected off of the Angel's AT Field.

Shin Getter transformed into Shin Getter 2 once again, the golden drill spinning as it began to glow green with power.

_"Drill Hurricane!"_ Hayato yelled as the vortex left the drill and hit Ramiel, knocking the Angel back even as it fired its' beam, barely missing Shin Liger by a hair.

_"Hmm. It looks like we'll have to use our secret weapon to finish you off."_ Stinger said as he snapped his fingers.

"Secret weapon?" Hayato asked. "Is it Zeruel again?"

_"Guys! Be careful!"_ Shigeru warned. _"It's a new signature, approaching fast!"_

The man's warning was suddenly cut off. A white blur slammed into Shin Getter 2, the form slamming the Getter into a large asteroid.

Benkei managed to pose a question as he recovered. "What the hell - is that?!"

Ryoma grunted as Shin Getter shoved the opponent backwards, it's cameras focused on the attacker.

"Another hybrid - part Angel, part Getter." Hayato said, his face grim as he took in the fusion's details.

While the first model was made in the image of Getter Dragon, this one was clearly based off of Shin Getter Robo. Organic and mostly white, with dark brown highlights. The hybrid flew on feathered wings, and had imposing proportions.

The Getter Team was silent as a comm came on from this new machine and addressed them.

_"We meet again, Mr. Nagare."_

At the pilot's words, everyone halted.

The voice in question belonged to Gendo Ikari.


	35. Stage 35: Desperate Situation

Koros45 doesn't own Mazinkaiser, Getter Robo, or Neon Genesis Evangelion

Stage 35: [Desperate Situation]

For Shinji things were getting better despite how high the stakes were.

He could pilot the EVA without validation from the man who saw him as a tool. Misato was in charge now and things made sense despite the integration with the Photon Labs and Getter Team.

Asuka was now closer to him than ever before. It made him nervous but at the same time it felt wonderful.

Rei had begun to realize her own self-worth beyond just being NERV's pilot.

NERV itself had stopped feeling as cramped. He could interact with most of the staff and feel reasonably OK. Considering he'd just gone through Third Impact, that was saying a lot. And even beyond NERV, things in general had felt better.

Despite the race against time to save the universe, Shinji felt he had both the will and determination to see it through. To return to Earth and see what the future had in store beyond a blood-stained Evangelion and an unwanted family legacy

For the first time in a long time, Shinji Ikari had hope.

Sachiel approached him, an arm slamming into Unit 01's right shoulder and knocking him backwards. His mother hissed and he felt her urge to strike back well up from within the EVA. Shinji followed the thought and countered the next attack, following Yui's instincts.

Sachiel's long arms extended as a pair of dark lances and Shinji was ready for them this time. Unit 01's hands grabbed onto one each and held them in place. Then with some resistance from the Angel, Shinji pulled it towards him. The lack of gravity made it easier, as did Unit 01's golden wings of light. Angel and EVA collided, as Unit 01 slammed its' head and cranial horn into Sachiel's face.

Shinji was one with the EVA, letting go of the Angel's arms and punching the chest as fast as he could, trying to break the core with one good punch.

The Angel was silent in its' resistance, causing cross-shaped explosions to erupt around the two. Yui was able to help him tune out the pain and keep going, their right knee picking up the slack his arms lost. A thrust of the knee was enough to cause something to break and Sachiel tried to back off. Shinji could notice the core was starting to regenerate. A result of the Invaders' tampering meant it wouldn't be so easy to defeat.

The Angel turned, its' bird-like skull mask looking to him as the right arm extended, stabbing through Unit 01's shoulder.

A mistake. Unit 01 grabbed the Angel's arm and ripped it apart, before throwing its prog-knife into the core.

Thus Sachiel fell in a cross of light.

He would survive and return no matter what it took - Shinji re-affirmed before assessing the battle around him.

Asuka was fighting Gallaghiel by herself and avoiding the Angel's jaws, boosting away and flying around space with the attached jet pack. She would fire her Pallet Rifle when she had openings. Meanwhile Tetsuya and Rei were facing off against Ramiel.

Leaving the mysterious Getter-Angel hybrid facing Ryoma, Hayato, and Benkei's Shin Getter Robo.

The hybrid was a mix of Zureul and a bone-white Shin Getter, with orange highlights and some black to offset the main color. The proportions of the fusion were very similar to Shin Getter's, with massive shoulders and long arms and legs. A pair of white Angel wings came from its' back and the blank eyes twitched.

Then it let loose the AT Field. Within an instant, Shin Getter was slammed even further into the large asteroid. The white impostor then descended on its' prey and pinned Shin Getter Robo down with its' left arm.

Anyone watching the battle could do nothing as the pilot of the fusion spoke up.

And all of Shinji's hope was broken apart by his voice.

Father had returned.

/

Ramiel was unable to fire as Great Mazinger kept it occupied. The AT Field held against the Mazinger's attacks, but the machine kept attacking the larger Angel. Breast Burn petered off, the crimson heat ray diminishing against the barrier as Great Typhoon replaced it. The funnel of wind pushed back Ramiel, and it was soon to be joined by a Thunder Break. The consecutive attacks were enough to break through the barrier and chip away some of the Angel's blue hide.

Ramiel's body distorted as it prepared to change shape to fight the Mazinger and fire off its' powerful beam once again.

It wasn't able to do so as an orange and white EVA struck the barrier, tearing the field apart as the Mazinger kept up the assault.

They were joined by Unit 02. Asuka had recently sliced Gallaghiel in two, splitting apart and destroying the core as a result. She flew from the bisected opponent to face the larger Angel.

She struck the Angel with full force – from the other side as Rei. Both combined powers of the EVAs working at opposite poles of Ramiel's AT Field was enough for Great to break through once again. This time the Angel had to endure the full power of Great Mazinger's Thunder Break.

Then the other two moved it. Unit 00 rammed into the Angel's side, taking it by surprise. Whereas Unit 02 swung its' battleaxe at the Angel, the weapon deflecting off of the exterior.

"Hold it in place, Rei! Asuka, you have the right idea! Now - catch!" Tetsuya said as he threw the red EVA one of his swords.

"Try that again, but with something a lot sturdier!" Tetsuya recommended.

"Right!" Asuka said, catching the blade as she followed the Mazinger pilot's movements.

_"DOUBLE MAZINGER BLADE!"_ Tetsuya yelled as Rei pushed out with her AT Field and pushed Ramiel towards him and Asuka. Unit 02 and Great Mazinger extended the blades, striking the sheer corner of Ramiel's body.

"Now – finish it before it recovers!" Jun yelled.

The Great Booster slammed into its' side a moment later. The Angel's body shook – the Great Booster piercing its' core.

Tetsuya recovered the Mazinger Blades. "Good timing on launching Great Booster, Jun."

"Now we have to deal with the rest. Shin Getter's busy, and Shinji's dealing with Sachiel." Asuka said as more Angels flew on the scene.

"Rei, Tetsuya, pick a target!" She said as Shamshel and Israfel approached the three.

/

The hybrid machine was a pale shade of white, enough to stick out in the contrasting darkness of space. Shin Getter's pupils were present on the mimic, though these eyes were bloodshot and constantly wide.

Misato was stunned as Shin Getter's opponent flew backwards, the voice of Gendo Ikari shocking the entire crew.

"You – created a Getter _for_ _him?!_" She asked, addressing Invaders responsible.

_"Yes – although it's far more than just a machine for Mr. Ikari! A being created to face you all in combat! A hybrid of Zeruel and an advanced Getter. Now we will see who harnesses the power of Getter Rays more effectively!"_ Stinger responded.

**"We wanted to see what the next step in introducing an Angel to Getter Rays would lead." **Cohen added. **"And this is the result. A hybrid being not unlike Shin Getter Robo."**

"Still – that's nothing compared to the original version! _GETTER TOMAHAWK!_" Ryoma retorted as the battle axe was formed and he swung it at his foe.

The replica of Shin Getter dodged the swing and responded with a crimson beam from the forehead, striking Shin Getter's back and causing Ryoma to grunt.

_"You are outmatched. Surrender and accept your fate."_ Gendo Ikari uttered.

"Surrender? Hell no! You're no fighter, Ikari! Even if you have some hybrid machine – that's nothing compared to the strength of the Getter Team!" Ryoma yelled as he swung again with the axe, the Angel responding by warping its entire right arm into a single bladed battle axe to block.

"On top of that – you've given me the best thing I could ask for, Invader! I get to put Gendo Ikari down myself!" Ryoma said with a grin as Shin Getter's body shone brightly with neon energy.

_"NOW – DIE! GETTER BEAM!"_ Ryoma yelled as the blast of power fired, the Angel Shin Getter's body distorting to avoid the blast.

As the beam dispersed, the Angel's body continued to warp, the bulky proportions of Shin Getter becoming slender – almost twig-like. The hybrid's right arm changed, as a replica of the Lance of Longinus protruded outwards, while the left arm resembled a claw. Now the thing was almost entirely bone white, the arms and legs having large enough gaps in them to appear skeletal.

"It changed into -_ Shin Getter – 2?!_" Hayato uttered.

The twin of Shin Getter zipped right in front of its' red counterpart, ready to impale it with the Lance arm.

Ryoma was able to roll Shin Getter 1 to the side, avoiding the thrust, but barely had time to react as the hybrid spun around and lunged again. This time Ryoma had to swing the axe, slamming the head of it into the hybrid's wrist, then firing a Getter Beam from the stomach to force the hybrid to dodge the attack.

The Angel split up into three organic looking Get Machines, flying around Shin Getter to combine again behind them. Once again it was the Getter-1 configuration. Ryoma spun around as a red light shone in the navel of his foe, a Getter Beam striking him and knocking Shin Getter Robo backwards.

"That thing's Get-Change is faster than Saotome's was!" Benkei noted.

"That Getter Beam's just as strong as ours! We can't keep taking hits like that!" Hayato warned.

"Dammit! It may be a copy – and it may be piloted by that asshole – but it's still strong." Ryoma cursed, willing Shin Getter to rise again as he weighed his options.

/

"Mazinkaiser's sealing, this new Angel Getter, they're both distractions! Stick to our course - after Stinger and Cohen!" Go urged as Kei directed Shin Liger once again.

"No! Stop!" Misato commanded. As she gave the command Liger slowly lost speed at her order.

"They're still trying to divide us! If they're going to isolate our forces like this, then Stinger and Cohen aren't worried about an individual Shin Dragon – rather, they want us to attack them by ourselves!"

"Then what do we do, Captain?" Gai asked.

"Change this thing to whatever you call this Getter – 3 and unleash hell! We'll use that to distract them and regroup!" Misato ordered as Gai gave her a nod and ran towards his own pilot seat beside Kei's, ready to change Shin Liger into it's Getter 3 variation.

Then Professor Yumi approached Misato, looking frantic.

"Captain Katsuragi – with your permission I'd like to save Kouji - "

He was cut off as Misato hushed him. "Permission granted! Do it! Get Kouji out of there and back in the fight as soon as possible! As for our Getter Team – can you keep that hybrid busy?!"

_"We're on it!"_ Benkei said, sounding strained as Shin Getter-2 barely avoided a trust of the Longinus arm – which had begun to rapidly spin as a drill.

_"It's a copy of Getter – 2 alright. It's matching our speed with no effort."_ Hayato said as he boosted away, the false Getter following right behind them.

"Then we'll change tactics!" Benkei said. "Use the Drill Attack now, Hayato!"

Hayato pushed the lever and the drill shot off, the hybrid Getter veering off course to avoid the missile. By the time it had done so, Shin Getter- 2 had gotten more distance from them.

/

Unit 01's grip on Shamshel's head tightened even as the Angel drove its' arms into Yui's body again and again. This time things were different. The EVA's control stopped as Shinji felt his rage build up.

His father had come back. And now he was trying to kill Ryoma. A man who had filled the role of both father and Sensei to him now. Even if Shinji found that hard to realize.

It was an Invader, of course. His brain knew that. It was the logical conclusion if he only appeared when they arrived to confront the Invaders' forces.

And yet – it was still his Father. A part of him still wanted the man to acknowledge him at all. To say anything in person that would prove Shinji was worth something as his son.

The part of himself that wanted this made Shinji angry. His father was dead! His father's words would accomplish nothing! Why did he want to hear praise from a ghost?!

_'Because you wanted him to love you.' _his mother said.

Suddenly her grip became steady and Shamshel stopped struggling.

_'But you – you know that he is dead.'  
_  
"But he's still there! And he knows how to hurt me!" Shinji whispered, feeling a tremendous pressure that even his anger couldn't abate.

_'And I am your mother. This time I will hurt him back.'_

"What?" He said aloud._  
_  
That thought was foreign to Shinji. Even if she was an Evangelion. Even if she was not completely human anymore. He still saw" her firstly as Mother, even if her actions had been questionable.

_'Shinji. The only reason I continue to fight as Unit 01 – the only thing I continue to exist for – is you.'_

He stopped and felt the anger and pressure stop as she continued.

_'I wanted to leave this world behind. But now – I also must accept this universe that I wanted to leave you in. Despite all of this – I am still your Mother.'_

The AT Field flared and Iruel was pushed back as Shinji and Yui ended the Angel's life with a punch through the core.

'Mother. Thank you.'

Shinji breathed. He had no other words to say but she seemed to hear him just fine.

/

Shin Liger's systems shut down suddenly and the crew began to panic as the ship stopped and went completely dark.

"Hold on! Attention!" Misato yelled as the voices around her calmed down somewhat.

"Is anything working?" She asked.

"No. It's a ship-wide shut down! We're dead in the water." Shigeru reported. The man produced what turned out to be a flashlight, the group on the bridge looking to the light to see where everyone was.

"Hmm. Ritz, does this seem familiar to you?" The Captain asked.

"Yes. The Angel Matarael. If it could shut down NERV HQ, why not do the same with Shin Dragon?" The scientist mused. Then the ship shook as something hit them from above.

"That was a detonation!" Gai yelled as Misato steeled herself and pulled out a flashlight of her own, glad it could at least function.

"Everyone, get a light of some kind! Dr. Yumi! Can we switch to our reserves of Photon Power?"

"Yes but – that's going to be quite the tall order. This Getter was not made to run on that energy source." The professor stated.

"At Shin Dragon's level of evolution I'll risk that. Boss. Sayaka. If Boss Borot is repaired enough, I have a task for the two of you."

She turned to Ritsuko, who had begun writing down equations using a lit candle and Maya's sketchpad.

"I'm already coming up with plans. We need to get Matarael off our back before we can resume communicating with the pilots." Ritsuko breathed between calculations.

"Then I was right. Rushing Stinger and Cohen would've been even worse if they had all these Angels ready for us." Misato said, visiting the pilot room.

"Go. Any luck with Dragon?"

"Our power has been cut off. Luckily I was able to redirect what little we did have to life support."

"I'm going to have Dr. Yumi try and hot wire Dragon's main power supply to the Photon Reactor."

"I see. Risky, but if there's a machine that can handle that, it's Shin Dragon." Go responded.

Another detonation occurred and Misato swore.

"I don't think we're just dealing with a single Angel." The Captain said.

After a minute to gather the crew, Misato explained, looking around to her crew.

"NERV dealt with an Angel that tried to bomb us to death. We killed it using the EVA series but at the moment they don't know we're six feet under. And even if only one Angel is causing this, we need to kill it right now. So – Professor Yumi. Getter Team. What solutions do we have?"

/

Shigeru was NOT cut out for this – the man decided even as he donned the strange looking space-suit the Getter team had provided him with. Gai explained that Getter Robo G had been designed for space travel and things like the Moon Wars made this sort of thing necessary back then. The man didn't argue as he put on the suit and held the camera tight. It was a ridiculous plan, but it was the only way to make sure they had visual confirmation.

Mikoto helped Gai open the manual airlock and sent Shigeru into space before shutting it as fast as possible.

The only thing connecting Shigeru to Shin Liger was a small cord. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for but a huge flash of light caught his attention. It occurred behind him and he spun around to behold the Angel in question. The closest he could compare the tenth Angel to was an eyeball with two 'arms' of sorts that also resembled smaller eyes. The thing was an orange hue and one NERV had killed before. It was indeed responsible for bombing Shin Liger.

Then in the brightness of the detonations he saw a shadow – spindly and resembling a daddy long leg. That confirmed Major – no, Captain Katsuragi's suspicions. This one was secreting acid, hitting the hull of the ship and slowly eating away at the alloy. It was the ninth Angel. He raised the camera and hit the shutter.

Then he looked away, hoping that anything else would be an alternative to getting blinded by the Angel's attacks. He was under the belly of the Getter and it was lucky he had the Getter as a shield from the detonations.

He fidgeted with the flare gun and fired it, hoping the team inside the ship would see it. Then he turned away from the spectacle to see another one.

Far away in the distance, Shin Getter Robo struggled against its' twin, the copy matching it in both speed and strength. Shigeru could only see them battle for a moment as the chord was pulled and he felt himself being drawn towards the ship. As his body moved, he pivoted to take more pictures.

/

"We face two Angels. But with this we may stand a chance." Dr. Yumi said.

They had used a photon reactor to give Shin Liger emergency power – at least enough to get the hanger's lights working in addition to life support.

Yumi looked across the hangar to reveal Boss Borot looking down at a large and scaled up coffin – the size of which a Super Robot could feasibly fit into.

"What is that?" Mikoto asked, looking suspicious. Yumi cleared his throat.

"North America hid a secret weapon in part of Japan – in the US Embassy. It happened to be part of the area we took when we departed. I figured we might need something the Angels wouldn't expect – something that wasn't powered by either Photon Power or Getter Rays."

"As of now we don't have anything else with the needed firepower to kill the Angels – and none of our machines have the movement needed to use that Lance of Longinus." Yumi finished.

"Boss – open it." The scientist ordered.

Boss complied, his Borot grabbing onto the handle and arching back with strength. He managed to open the coffin, his mech falling down in the process as he howled in pain.

"Yeowch! That's sealed tight!" The man said, moving Borot to stand and stoop over the large box.

The hidden weapon was a massive cannon.

"How very American. A really, really big gun." Ritsuko said with a grin. "I didn't expect they'd have a ground-based weapon like this. Still – if the science behind it works like I think, it should give those Angels quite the surprise."

"Right. It's just made to fire a large bullet – but I don't think even an AT Field can block one made out of Super Alloy Z at this range." Professor Yumi stated.

"We'll have Borot shoot it. We've tracked the Angel's location relative to the images Mr. Aoba took and it confirms what we thought. They're cutting our power and bombing the hell out of us. If Getter Rays won't work, we'll improvise!" Misato stated.

"Then what do we do? There's no way we can move this thing! Not with our power as low as it is!" Maya protested.

Misato smiled. "That's why we're not moving it." The captain said. "Now – I advise everyone get far away from the hangar and grab ahold of something. We're firing this thing from inside of the ship!"

/

Matarael and Sahaquiel were making short work of the flagship. Stinger was pleased. It was all going to plan. They had been divided and now they would be conquered. How very human of them.

The Evangelions were facing off against the Angels in as predictable a manner, matching up against the Angels they'd defeated before. With the assistance of Great Mazinger it was no surprise that they would win. Those victories would soon be short lived. The Angels' purpose only to buy time for their final plan.

Mazinkaiser was trapped in their micro black hole and Ashura was content to watch their plan almost complete. Finally, Shin Getter had to contend with their latest surprise – one that was more entertaining to watch than either Invader anticipated.

Suddenly Shin Liger's body ruptured as the detonation caused it to drift away. Something had happened inside of the large Getter. Cohen looked to Stinger and the two were puzzled. That wasn't an attack by either of the Angels.

Then they saw it, travelling at light speed.

The massive bullet rammed through Sahaquiel, punching right through and ripping it apart in the single shot. The Getter was right next to the Angel when it had happened. Additionally the shot had occurred from within the Getter's own hull. The Angel's destruction was heralded by a man's yell he broadcast to anyone who was listening.

"**THIS CANNON HAS TOO MUCH HIGH POWER MAN!"** Boss cried out in victory.

As the Angel shutting Shin Dragon's power off was beaten, the ship twisted and warped into a hulking and compact fighting machine – with a mace for one hand and a clenched fist on the other side.

Then the two lead Invaders tensed. Shin Dragon's third form was here – meaning the humans weren't done just yet.

/

Go was pleased to see Gai looking more confident then ever as he followed Boss's ferver with his own declaration to the Invaders.

"Shin Poseidon is here! With it, we'll blow all of your forces away! _**GETTER! TRIPLE! CYCLONE!**_"

Gai's voice hang out as three funnels of wind crashed into the second Angel, ripping it apart shortly afterward.

The attacks didn't stop there as they sped towards Stinger and Cohen. The two scientists screamed as they were hit by the force of the attack. Even with their evolved bodies, the attack still sent the two of them flying.

Then for a moment the area around them was quiet as the crew started restoring their stations and preparing for battle.

"Hell yeah! We have power and two Angels are down for the count!" Gai celebrated.

"Nicely done, all of you!" Misato said. "Contact the Getter and EVA Teams! Go, focus on repairing the hangar! I want it ready if we need any last minute repairs!"

Go immediately focused on the task at hand, straining to reboot the Getter Rays and redirect them to make the repairs. Then he stopped as he heard something whisper in his head.

**"Impressive. You were able to fend off two Angels even without your precious Getter Rays."**

The sun the Invaders had created illuminated a shadow moving in front of it.

**"Getter! Now is the time to finish this!"**

A voice said. It was not broadcast from anywhere, rather it was telepathic, striking the brain of everyone on board Shin Poseidon. Go noticed everyone looked surprised to hear the noise.

"What – what is that?" Misato asked. She didn't need an answer as the shadow got closer, size growing huge.

Then the figure revealed itself. An aggregate of Stinger and Cohen. It was shades of purple and blue. Armored. Large enough to contend with Shin Dragon as well. A massive blue face – Cohen's opened and stared at the ship. His lips parted and another face appeared – the head barely fitting through Cohen's maw. It was Stingers, of course.

_"We face you at the peak of our own evolution! You will fall by the gaze of our glorious form!"_

**"Now prepare yourselves! NERV! Photon Labs! Getter Team! You're about to be part of the end! The end of Human evolution!" **


	36. Stage 36: Harbinger of Tragedy

Koros45 doesn't own Getter Robo, Mazinkaiser, or Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Stage 36: [Harbinger of Tragedy]

As Getter Poseidon appeared, the tide of battle shifted again. Asuka decided not to question a good thing as she advanced Unit 02 through space.

The Invader's miniature Sun wasn't complete yet and they'd beaten all the Angels save one hybrid. Now it, Ashura, and Stinger and Cohen were all that was left other than the countless small fry Invaders that attacked in waves. Asuka could break through the smaller Invaders without a sweat. Her Mother's synchronization meant they could use the AT Field in several new ways. Her favorite was expanding it to slice the Invaders clean in half, just like she'd done to Gaghiel.

Despite his Father's resurrection as an Invader, Shinji was still able to fight - against the Angels and Invaders. Asuka thought he might shut down seeing his own father appear as an enemy, but then he went on to defeat Sachiel and Shamshel by himself. Once that was done, Shinji moved to face the Invaders in formation with Asuka. She felt he'd be safer while she was close by, especially if Gendo decided to attack him personally. They had been joined by Rei and Tetsuya as Unit 00 and Great Mazinger fell in. The four hovered back to back and fired a hail of gunfire and lightning, dispersing the latest wave of Invaders.

The swarm was cleared away just in time as Shin Getter 2 was now visible to them, struck by a Drill Hurricane from its' Angel counterpart.

The hybrid showed it had at least another multiple form in a Shin Getter 2 variant, though Asuka could guess it was likely a triple-changer, just like the Getter it was based off of.

This form was extremely sleek, the aspects of the Angel Zureul even clearer as the forearms and shins almost seemed bone like yet the shoulders and thighs had the same heavily plated armor as the Angel the hybrid was based on.

The Invader piloting the machine spoke as Shin Getter went flying through space, spinning out of control. Asuka had expected Gendo to speak but heard a far different voice.

_"Commander Jin. It is truly an honor to fight you in person."_

It was The Fifth Child.

_"Shit."_ Asuka whispered.

Shinji getting over the Invader looking like Gendo was one thing. Kaworu Nagisa, however, was a completely different matter.

Asuka looked at his comm screen and confirmed the worst had happened.

Shinji's worries and despair had returned. Once again Kaworu's death was required to proceed onward.

/

"_Kaworu! It's Kaworu!"_ Shinji yelled from his comm, looking overwhelmed at the presence of the two enemy pilots.

"Shinji, they're not Kaworu or your Father. They are approximations created by the Invaders." Tetsuya said in a level voice.

"I don't care! He can't die again! Not while I'm here!"Shinji yelled.

To this, Asuka wasn't sure how to respond, other than with frustration. "Well Shinji, what are we supposed to do? While we're here talking, they're killing our friends out there! You heard Tetsuya - that's not the real Kaworu – it's just some Invader copy!"

The duplicate of Kaworu responded to her in his usual level tone. _"Just a copy? Is that how you really feel, Second Child? I thought you wanted to prove to me that you were the better pilot? And can your feelings for Shinji ever be enough to replace my own?"_

The pilot was smirking calmly even as he dodged a Drill Hurricane before swiping at Shin Getter 2 with his machine's own claw arm. Even if it was a copy, he sure knew how to get under her skin.

"Don't pretend like you're him! I'm not about to waste time talking to something that's going to be dead soon!" Asuka shot back.

The reflection of Shin Getter 2 blocking a drill thrust and its' claw arm extended suddenly, the organic tentacle limb throwing Hayato's machine down through space with force.

Then it fired shards of the Lance from the tip of its' drill, striking Shin Getter 2 right in the chest. The EVA team could hear Hayato yell in pain up until his comm cut off.

_"HAYATO!"_ Ryoma screamed in panic before the whole Getter stopped, the lights in its' eyes dimming. Shin Getter 2 stopped moving – its still body floating in space. They couldn't hear any more from the pilots on board.

The hybrid Angel looked at the trio of EVA pilots as Kaworu addressed Asuka again.

_"If I am to die soon, then I suppose I should be blunt. You must know how hurt your Mother was knowing that you saw her as a mere tool for so long."_ Kaworu's Invader said with his usual laid back voice.

_"What?!"_Asuka breathed.

_"You didn't deny it in the past. Unit 02 was – She was a machine to you. Just a tool."_ The third pilot of the hybrid said. Their voice surprised the EVA team as she appeared on the comm, an exact duplicate of Rei Ayanami.

"I see." Rei said. "The identity of the third pilot is the Invader with my face."

"Not Rei too . . . " Shinji said, shaking even as Asuka came up with a response to the Invaders.

"I _always _loved Unit 02, so don't try and play games with me!" Asuka yelled back at the Invader.

_"Games? No. This is an accurate assessment of your abilities, Second Child." _The copy of Gendo said.

Then the false Rei continued._"And as I have Ayanami's memories up to my 'death', I know the truth. You put on a brave face because that's all you have to protect yourself. It is only logical that Commander Ikari would replace you with the Fifth Child."_ her voice spoke from the hybrid.

Asuka felt her teeth grind as she was ready to ditch any kind of plan and attack. How dare they insult her?! After she'd come so far! Asuka got ready to attack even as her Mother cried out for her to stop.

/

"Asuka! EVA Team! Great Mazinger – respond!" Misato yelled, and heard nothing.

"Ritsuko, we JUST got power back. What's wrong?" The Captain asked.

"They're cut off from us. It's either from Ashura or – Stinger and Cohen are jamming us. Looks like you were right – they've wanted this to happen from the start." The scientist said, looking ahead at the gigantic fused Invader in front of them.

**"Correct. We are preventing you from contacting your Super Robot Army. Now – your flagship will fall to our power."** Cohen said, the Invader opening his large mouth.

A swarm of Invaders flew from the gaping maw, all speeding towards Shin Poseidon.

_"Finger Net!"_ Gai yelled, the Getter casting a gigantic net made of energy it threw at the swarm. The net didn't affect them but wrapped around the large Invader, sealing its' mouth shut.

"And now – Getter Punch!" Gai yelled, swinging the mace hand forwards, swatting away several Invaders with one swing.

"There are too many to get rid of like that." Ritsuko remarked.

Gai nodded and looked to Go. "Then we'll just use Shin Dragon again!"

Go agreed and took the controls.

_"CHANGE - DRAGON!"_ Go yelled as the large Getter changed into its' crimson form.

"GETTER BEAM!" Go yelled as both the Dragon's beams fired, slicing through the remainder of Cohen's forces.

_"Hmph. As expected. It will take more than that. Now – see if you can endure this!"_ Stinger said as his body struggled and ripped through the net.

Then the Invader fired a sheer blast of heat at Getter Dragon, causing everyone on board to scream out in pain.

/

The Second Child clenched her fists, ready to rush at the hybrid when a blast of blue surged. Lighting struck the Hybrid's AT Field. When it faded, the form of Great Mazinger was present, hovering between the EVA team and the hybrid.

"Invaders! If you want to waste time playing psychological games, Great Mazinger and I will tear you apart!" Tetsuya yelled as the Mazinger boosted towards the hybrid Getter.

"Shinji! Go assist the Getter Team! The rest of us can take it from here!" Tetsuya ordered.

"R-right!" Shinji said as Unit 01 flew towards the downed Getter – 2.

Then Tetsuya directed the other pilots.

"Asuka, back off for moment. Don't let them get in your head! Ayanami, follow my lead! _ATOMIC PUNCH!" _

The Angel Getter changed again, this time the mass morphing into a giant white blob. Great's Atomic Punches missed as the hybrid's shape started to become clear.

A base appeared first, two large pods, undersides similar to that of caterpillars with small organic tendrils serving as feet. Then the waist, which was relatively thin considering the bulk of this form. The shoulders and body were hunched over, a small white head a cross between a Getter and Sachiel's own skull like bird mask.

It wasted no time firing a volley of missiles at Great Mazinger. They were intercepted as Unit 00 boosted forwards, Rei's AT Field stopping the mass of projectiles.

"The third form! Then you must be the mimic of Getter 3!" Tetsuya said as Great Mazinger's arms returned.

"_Yes. And I have seen enough of your battles to counter your machine as well. Rei Ayanami faced Great Mazinger twice prior to this. Any strategy either of you have will not work."_ The other Rei's voice said as several tendril arms fired out of the Getter hybrid's wrists.

"Then anticipate this! _Great Boomerang!_" Tetsuya yelled as he threw Great's chest plate, cutting through a lot of the tentacles speeding towards him.

/

"How's Getter-2?" Ryoma asked as Hayato assessed the damage.

"We're OK. We just have to be careful moving. Those spears need to be removed before we can Get-Change." The current pilot said.

"And seeing as our Getter – 2 has no actual fingers, that might be a problem. Plus our communication is cut. Working on that now." Benkei said, sighing. "Still – they all missed my cockpit. That was close." The man said.

Then they all noticed the golden light right outside. It highlighted a slender purple form. Unit 01 had arrived.

_"Getter Team?! Are you OK?" _A voice said as they looked to their monitor and saw the EVA's golden wings.

Benkei smiled grimly at the sight. "Shinji. Just in time for me to get communications back on line. I see you're here for us just like that day we all used Dragon together. That feels nostalgic now."

Unit 01 hovered down to look at the injuries to the Getter.

"Shinji. Sorry you had to see me fight your old man like this." Ryoma said.

"No – I should be sorry. Since they're copying Father and Kaworu I can't fight them – not to kill them anyway." He began.

"Kid – it's OK. The Invaders are bastards to the very end. They're doing this on purpose to mess with us." Benkei said. "Now – can you help us remove these shards?"

"Y-yeah. Hold on." Shinji responded, grabbing one of the shards and tugging it out as lightly as he could.

/

"Its armor is thicker than what I'd expect!" Tetsuya yelled as Breast Burn's searing heat ray did minimal damage to the Getter – 3 form. "Since it's combined with something else – its power is unpredictable!"

"It's not even bothering with the AT Field!" Asuka yelled as she boosted towards it and chopped at one of the arms with her battle axe. That was at least something that could be damaged, though the hybrid could regenerate quickly as well.

_"Our machine is a merge between a Getter and Zeruel. It was designed to destroy you all. Defending is redundant when our offensive power surpasses your own."_ The other Rei said.

The tendrils struck Great Mazinger and Unit 02, forcing them to back off as it released a volley of missiles at the pair.

"Then we must use every available weapon to eradicate you." Rei countered as her AT Field shielded her allies from the projectiles._  
_  
"Well – if it can withstand this level of punishment without using its AT Field, that might be a moot point!" Tetsuya said as he shoved the hybrid back with Great Typhoon. "We've hit it with everything we can think of and it still keeps coming. It really is the combination of Zureul and a Getter."

_"As stated, your attacks will not faze this Getter."_ Gendo's voice spoke as the thing warped again into the white Shin Getter – 1 mimic, the white Angel wings spreading wide as the red orb in its' waist shone crimson.

The beam that was fired out shattered Rei's AT Field and sent Great Mazinger and the two Evangelions flying backwards.

_"We are connected to Zeruel. We see your struggle as its' own. Without the berserker form of Unit 01 to interfere you are all powerless before it."_ Gendo Ikari's voice stated.

Tetsuya tisked as Great drew a Mazinger Blade and readied himself to go on the attack. "Clever. Make a machine strong enough so that we need Unit 01 to fight it. Then put pilots in it that Shinji has trouble confronting. I have to admit that's a decent strategy."

The Mazinger pilot's observation was cut short as a Mechanical Beast slammed into him, boosting away at such a speed that Tetsuya was stunned for a moment. It was Ashura.

Tetsuya grunted as he was taken away from the fight, Baron Ashura's machine attacking him with missiles from its breast. Tetsuya made some quick calculations and threw the Great Boomerang, the attack slicing the missiles apart.

Then the machine raised a hand and its fingers shot out as tentacles, grabbing onto Great and heaving him away from the EVA team.

"If I can't kill Kabuto myself – then I'll make do with you – Tetsuya Tsurugi!" Ashura said as they charged and was able to land a savage left hook into Great's face, knocking Tetsuya back into his seat with a grunt.

"Scramble Off!" Tetsuya yelled as Great Mazinger's wings retracted into its back. Great hovered in place, pointing at Baron Ashura.

"Why don't you come to me, Ashura! Great Mazinger and I will accept your challenge!" The pilot yelled.

Ashura smirked as their Mechanical Beast crossed its arms. "Please. We baited Kabuto with that tactic. So I won't move unless you do!"

"That works for me!" Tetsuya responded as his Great Boomerang returned, grazing the side of Ashura's machine on the way.

He caught the weapon in one hand as he pointed at Ashura with the other.

"Great and I don't need to be close to hit you with this! _Thunder Break!_"

Ashura snarled as their machine split into two halves, dodging the attack before responding. "Please! It will take more than that!"

/

Kouji groaned as the pressure was getting to him. Even if the Pilder had been adjusted to make him more comfortable in combat, there was little he could do to deal with the forces Mazinkaiser was exposed to. He could feel his body ache just from being stuck in what he guessed was the epicenter of the hole in space.

"Mazinkaiser - we have to move!" Kouji yelled as he tried to move – yet he had no indication of whether the machine followed his command. He couldn't see or hear anything. The only thing surrounding him was darkness as the pressure kept increasing. His mild headache had become a throbbing drumbeat in his skull and it was hard to even think. Would this be it then? Would this be how he died?

A golden spark ignited the pitch dark area and suddenly Kouji could see the outline of a machine. It was a Photonic robot, that much was clear. Its eyes blazing yellow as its continuous Photon Beam kept pouring into the void.

But how? Kouji didn't bother to ask why as he noticed all of Mazinkaiser's energy gauges were rapidly rising.

/

It had been a risky plan but Sayaka wasn't going to sit there twiddling her thumbs while the EVA and Getter Teams were in so much trouble. Jun went with her, Diana and Venus flying through space and taking readings for Professor Yumi. The miniature black hole was close to Shin Dragon and since Stinger and Cohen were too busy fighting the Shin Dragon in question, it was the right time to get Kouji free.  
_  
"That's not a true Black Hole. If it was, Kouji would be dead." _Sayaka's father explained, before theorizing why the Invaders were using three of them to create nuclear fusion. Sayaka half listened to the technobabble and got Diana in position.

_"Sayaka – I've modified Diana's Photon Beam in two different ways. Now it has the ability to supercharge other photonic power sources. In other words, Diana's photon energy will be serving as a brand new battery for Kaiser. However the beam has another effect. Using it we can shift the space around Kouji. If that space around him condenses and draws all that photon energy into its' center – we can overload Kaiser's energy output."_

"I see. And if we condense that micro black hole, it's less Kouji has to deal with." Sayaka realized.

_"That's right! At full power, he should be able to break free!" _Dr. Yumi said.

"That I can understand! Then let's do it, Jun! _Photon Beam_!" Sayaka yelled, pulling the lever and yelling as the recoil of the blast sent Diana flying backwards.

She was caught by Jun's Venus A, the companion machine to Great Mazinger holding her steady so she could keep hitting the same area.

"Keep it up, Sayaka! If Dr. Yumi's hunch is right – that'll save Kouji!" Jun urged.

Then Diana's eyes dimmed as she expended her power, the robot going limp as Sayaka's cameras, audio and life support were the only things that still functioned.

"No! That's all of it - !" Sayaka said, feeling herself on the urge of tears as the golden shimmer of Photon Beam faded into the black hole.

She suddenly felt alone – even with Jun backing her up. If this final battle meant Kouji would die, Sayaka would never be the same. The thought of him just dying was new to her. Even when he had Mazinger Z he was still the same. Always willing to stake his own life to restore peace. And so far he'd been very, very good at coming back.

Mazinkaiser had always seemed invincible. However now it just felt like a big fish in a small pond. Against universal forces and abstract concepts like a Mazinger ZERO that could consume all reality, it felt rather modest for an upgrade to Mazinger Z. Sayaka certainly didn't think she'd have to come to Kouji's aid while he was behind Kaiser's controls.

She was glad she'd tried. Even if it had been in vain, she had acted. If she chose to stay on the ship while even Boss was pulling his weight, she'd have never forgiven herself.

Sayaka was about to notify her father that it was done when a red flash occurred in the center of the black hole.

Then she saw a white horizontal line appear from within the black hole, as though it slashed through the entire area. This line was followed by a diagonal one, and then another horizontal one.

_"A white Z."_ Jun said, Sayaka's eyes widening as she realized what this meant.

Then both pilots heard a far away and incomplete yell – but it was very audible.

_"KAISER! NOVA!" _

The dimensional space shattered apart, replaced by a white sphere of light. Within the light, Mazinkaiser hovered, it's body exuding golden-white Photon Energy, making the machine glimmer and appear the same color.

"Kouji!" Sayaka yelled, wiping away her tears as new ones formed just as quickly.

Her boyfriend responded with both relief and vigor.

"Sayaka! I don't know what you and Jun did, but all of Kaiser's systems are supercharged! Thanks! I thought I was a goner!"

"We're glad you're safe, but while you've been gone the Invaders have been giving us a real challenge." Jun stated. "Tetsuya's dealing with Ashura right now, but the EVA team's got their hands full."

Kouji nodded on her view screen and scanned the area.

Professor Yumi was next to speak. "That hybrid has the composite power of Shin Getter Robo and the Angel Zureul. And the pilots are mimics of Gendo Ikari, Kaworu Nagisa, and Rei's second clone." Yumi said. "As such, the EVA team is having a hard time facing them.

"And what about Shin Dragon? Are you guys alright?" Kouji asked.

"We're hanging in there, Kouji." Ritsuko reported. "Go's managing to match Stinger and Cohen so far. Now go and help us out. We all can take Stinger and Cohen down for good!"

"Communications from Shin Dragon to the rest of our troops has been cut. I'll get Sayaka back to the hangar! Make sure our other pilots have things under control, then back up Go! He's holding his own against Stinger and Cohen now, but I don't think even he can keep that up for long!" Jun said.

"I hear you, Jun! Alright, you Invader scum! It's payback time!" Kouji declared as his machine took off.

/

Mechanical Beast Baron Ashura hissed as it went on the attack. The metal tentacle wrapped around Great Mazinger's neck and Tetsuya snarled, responding with a head-butt to Ashura's machine. The other pilot grunted as Tetsuya pummeled its stomach with three solid punches. Ashura was nothing if not persistent, the grip only tightening as they recovered and started pummeling the top of Tetsuya's Brain Condor with their free hand. The fighter craft endured the hits but Tetsuya felt the impact, biting the inside of his lip on accident, the pain searing through his body as Ashura hit him again.

_"PHOTON BEAM!" _

A lance of yellow pierced through Ashura's arm, the Mechanical beast stopping its' attack.

The sudden attack gave Tetsuya the wedge he needed to drive Baron Ashura away. Breast Burn charged and the heat ray forced Ashura to retreat, his machine breaking in half to avoid the heat ray. Tetsuya kept the Mechanical Beast running with a Navel Missile.

Then Great Mazinger turned to see Mazinkaiser fly by, its' Z core shining as it released its' signature weapon.

_"FINAL - !_

_\- KAISER - !_

_\- BLADE!"_

Kouji yelled as his machine unsealed its final hidden sword, the golden pommel shining as he grabbed it and swung it behind him with Kaiser's right hand.

"What?! Mazinkaiser is free?!" Ashura asked.

"That's right! Did you really think a trap like that would keep Kaiser down? Especially when we've got Professor Yumi and the Photon Labs with us?!" Kouji responded.

"TURBO SMASHER PUNCH!" Kouji shouted as Kaiser's spinning knuckle grazed the side of Ashura's machine.

"Thanks for the assist, but I've got Ashura handled, Kabuto!" Tetsuya said as he deflected one of Ashura's metal tentacles with a Mazinger Blade.

"Alright Kaiser! Let's go assist our friends! Back to Shin Dragon!" Kouji said as Mazinkaiser's fist returned to its' arm and it boosted away.

A white blur cut through the area, the hybrid Angel-Getter now facing off against Mazinkaiser. Kouji readied the Kaiser Blade for a mighty swing.

"Take this, Invader! _DIYAAAAAAAH!_" Kouji yelled as the blade struck the hybrid Getter's shoulder. The Angel fusion spun around, trying to shift modes but unable to do so.

_"How?"_ The pilot asked. Their voice was familiar but Kouji couldn't place it at the moment.

"This refined Kaiser Blade can slice through even the densest Super Alloy armor! And in addition - it can disrupt whatever your machine's made out of! Meaning Angels' usual size changing and AT Fields won't do a thing against me!"

_"Then – we will have to change tactics."_ The pilot said. Kouji paused, now recognizing the voice of Gendo. The hybrid created a Lance of Longinus from its' back, the two spear tips sprouting bright red axeheads.

_"This weapon has the same properties as the Lance. It will be enough. You will not rendezvous with Shin Dragon. This area of space is where you and your machine will fall."_ Gendo responded as the axe clashed with the blade.

"Hmph! Gendo Ikari, I see! I see the Invaders didn't waste any time making you their crony!" Kouji said as Kaiser pushed against the Tomahawk and headbutted the Getter hybrid. "This works for me though – now that Ryoma's not in the picture, I can kick your ass myself!"

_"Mock me at your peril."_

The hybrid's eyes flashed white and a cross shaped explosion knocked Kaiser back.

"Still have all the standard Angel abilities too, I see!" Kouji observed. He was quick to stop trash talking as he realized the hybrid was rushing right at him.

Then the Tomahawk reformed into the Lance, striking Mazinkaiser right into the gaping hole in its' chest plate.

"Guh!" Kouji grunted as the impact made him lurch forward as though he'd been punched in the gut.

The Gendo Invader spoke in his same monotone as his orange glasses shone in the light._"An obvious flaw. Your final weapon exposing a vulnerability in your machine's construction."  
_  
"Not from where I'm sitting!" Kouji declared as he let go of the Kaiser Blade and grabbed onto the lance with both his machine's hands.

_"What – are you doing?"_

"Taking advantage of _your _machines' flaws! Your AT Field is disrupted - so let's see you handle _THIS!_"

"_FIRE BLASTER!_" Kouji screamed as the burst of fire struck the hybrid, boiling the pale white skin and causing the Angel half to shriek in pain.

_"But how – that attack should have damaged your machine - " _A second Invader who sounded like Kaworu spoke up.

Kouji looked to all three of the enemy pilots on his comm and felt angrier than he already was. Of course the Invaders would do something like that – use people important to the EVA team in different capacities to affect their combat abilities. He looked to the Kaworu Invader and responded.

"Hmph! It would've too! If we hadn't refined every part of Mazinkaiser with Super Alloy New Z! From every screw to each control panel!" Kouji responded, pulling the Lance out and holding it in its' free hand.

The Angel split into three separate masses, grabbing the replica Spear as they re-formed into the Getter – 1 form and wrestling it away using both of its' arms. Then it twirled the Spear to deflect a swing from Kouji's Kaiser Blade.

_"That's still not enough."_ Gendo said as the crimson equivalent of a Getter Beam shot out, knocking away Mazinkaiser. _"We have regenerated enough to transform again."_

The Rei clone was next to speak._"Now – we will finish you off, Kabuto Kouji. Though your machine is powerful – you are facing a creation equipped with an S2 organ. We have infinite power – while you do not. Against this hybrid machine, you all stand no chance."  
_  
"Not quite. I can keep going – but I'm going to save some of this supercharge to take on Stinger and Cohen!" The other pilot chuckled. "Kaiser's blade has done enough to you. Plus now the others have caught up. So, you've got more company. I was behind Ryoma but now you have to fight who's next in line after me."

_"Next – in line?"_ The Gendo Invader asked.

His question was cut short as a single bladed axe struck behind the Getter copy. The crimson EVA that wielded the weapon swung again, knocking the hybrid forward.

Asuka yelled in his comm as she kept the hybrid busy with her AT Field attacks. "Kouji! I guess we owe you one! Now get Shin Getter over to Shin Dragon! It's damaged pretty badly."

Kouji nodded and looked to Shinji and Rei. "Just don't let the Invaders' trick fool you. They're depending on you all to hold back due to their hosts." Then he boosted away, finally able to head back to the ship.

/

Before the false Getter could recover, golden wings flashed and Unit 01 appeared. Shinji acted and Gendo's machine was sent flying from a powerful kick. Unit 01 kept up the kick's momentum, sending both itself and its' foe crashing into one of Jupiter's moons. The hybrid barely had time to recover as Unit 01 stood before him with a snarl.

_"Yui."_ The Invader said, startled at Gendo's strong feelings, even while possessed by the parasite.

"Father! I'm going to end this!" Shinji declared, grappling with the hybrid and slamming it deeper into the surface of the moon.

_"You won't be able to. You can't possibly kill Kaworu Nagisa a second time. In this case - you cannot advance." _The secondary pilot said and Shinji wavered.

It was enough for Gendo to strike back, the blow knocking Unit 01 backwards. The opening allowed the Getter hybrid to recover even more, healing enough from the Kaiser Blade's wounds to shift at full speed again. The Getter – 2 form appeared as the Lance of Longinus Drill began to spin, targeting Shinji's location and preparing to fire.

"He won't have to do that!" A voice cried out as the rest of the EVA team arrived. Unit 02 threw small AT Fields like disks at the hybrid. It was able to avoid them but had to retreat to do so.

"Shinji's not alone – not this time!" Asuka said, helping up Unit 01 as fire from a Pallet Rifle kept the Kaworu Invader busy dodging.

Unit 00 landed beside the pair, keeping up her rate of fire.

"I will not allow my other self to remain as the Invaders' plaything. The dead should rest." Rei said.

The other Rei was next to speak._"We merely wish to become one with you all – much how the Lilin are the final Angel. We can do this through the Invaders' ability of symbiosis. Then we will not need to fight one another."_

Kaworu smiled as he spoke up._  
_  
_"Think of it, Second Child. If you join us, we can all be happy together. We don't need to carry pride or jealousy over Shinji's affection."_

_"Ayanami. You will get your wish. As one in this hive-mind you will be able to 'die' in a sense." _

The other her spoke.

_"And in the case that we all merge - I will be able to unite with Yui again. Shinji – obey your Father and stop fighting. We'll all get what we want if you just stop."_

The Invader of Gendo said.

The comm was silent for a moment as Shinji collected his thoughts.

"I won't let you do that. Agreeing to that is just a worse version of your Human Instrumentality Project. You weren't alive to see it happen, but I stopped Instrumentality!"

"I see. Your psyche was far more durable than I gave you credit." Gendo admitted. "Still – it does not matter. Even with Unit 01, You cannot stop us. Much like you cannot face your own Father!"

"If the Getter Team, Tetsuya and Kouji faced you – I will too! As your Son it's my responsibility to let you rest!" Shinji retorted as the golden wings returned and he took to the skies, preparing to lunge at the hybrid.

"Engaging the target. I require support." Rei said as she charged.

"On the way!" Asuka said, deploying her Prog Knife as she followed Rei. Meanwhile Shinji swooped downwards, ready to attack with the rest of the EVA team.

The hybrid shifted into the Getter – 3 approximation and fired a volley of missiles at the three EVAs.

Unit 00 stopped as the AT Field Rei fended off the attacks. Asuka vaulted over her back to keep up her charge.

The hybrid changed again in an instant, the thick body warped again into the slender Getter – 2 form, drill at the ready.

Asuka was prepared for such a weapon this time. An AT Field she formed at Unit 02's own feet sent her far into the air, avoiding the lunge as she flipped into a diving pose, firing the spike launchers at the hybrid. A few of the spikes hit, stabbing the Getter's neck and shoulder. The Getter hybrid lurched as the spike launchers took it by surprise. It leapt back and withdrew. Just in time as Asuka landed and tried to hit it with her best sweeping kick.

She was met with a claw hand pinching her EVA's ankle. Kyoko was mildly frustrated as Asuka tried another AT Field as a response only for it to be neutralized by the hybrid's own.

_"Kaworu!"_ Shinji screamed as Unit 01 arrived, two fists extended as he crashed into the hybrid. Unit 02's ankle was freed as the fusion warped again into its' first form, the bulkier Shin Getter – 1 body more suited to hand to hand combat.

Gendo was fast to respond._"I see you are willing to face the Fifth Child. But can you really kill your own Father?"_

"Asuka's right about you. Gendo Ikari died the instant you Invaders made contact with him. Even if he's in there somewhere, he wouldn't want you Invaders to use him as a tool. Even if they promised Unit 01 to him!" Shinji said, clashing his own AT Field with the Invaders' own.

_"Yet – you're still outmatched. Even with the Awakened Unit 01 – you still lack the power to stop us."_ Gendo said, standing and pushing Shinji away.

_"I see you all reject our offer. Then hear this. My ultimatum. Once I defeat you, I'll tear you out of that EVA and merge with her myself. I will be one with Yui forever."_

Then it truly was using Gendo as a host – though now his Father looked conflicted. The combat had knocked his glasses off and Shinji could see the man was twitching. Gendo's eyes were wide and full of desperation. It looked so unlike his Father. Gendo wouldn't make his emotions so known unless it was by his own hand.

"Mother doesn't want that! Now – it's time for you to go to sleep, Father."

"Do it, Shinji. Kill me." Gendo managed to say, grabbing his own throat and squeezing as hard as he could. Then the right hand grabbed onto the left, an Invader tentacle forming and slicing off the offending hand.

_"Damn human. He's not like the other two."_ Gendo mumbled, now sounding alien as the tentacle receded back into his arm. _"His own desire is so great I can feel it affecting me."_

"_The one known as Tabris does not care – so long as he still has freedom. In this case the freedom to die." Kaworu's_ doppelganger said. _"Still – I think we should at least fight back."_

The Getter retorted with its' most powerful cross explosion, knocking Shinji back. He barely had time to raise his own AT Field to ward off the crimson Getter Beam that followed.  
_  
_Gendo's Invader spoke again and Shinji found himself disgusted by the parasite."_You do not have the strength to stop me. Your last stand will die here and humanity's future will end."_

"I – may not have the strength alone - ! But! I'm not alone!" Shinji yelled as a massive dome of yellow – orange appeared around the Moon's surface, trapping the Invader machine.

_"Hmmm?"_ Kaworu's replica said as he looked around, seeing the field around him was a complete seal.

"This AT Field is from all three of us! You're fighting a united EVA Team, Wonder-Boy!" Asuka yelled.

"You are trapped. Now – compacting AT Field." Rei said as her EVA dropped the Prog Rifle to grab the surface of the planet with both hands, bracing herself.

_"Then – you planned this strategy?"_ Gendo asked.

"Like you Invaders, Father will never think of us as your equals. We're just tools to you both." Shinji began.

"So it's obvious you'd underestimate us!" Asuka seconded as the AT Field cage pulsed and began to shrink.

_"Then – we'll use the Lance to break free." _Kaworu said as the Getter – 1 formed the Getter 2's standard Lance drill and struck the ground with it, the lance piercing through rock at first but halting as it hit something else, sending the Getter hybrid crashing into the top of the barrier.

"The barrier is not just limited to the ground. I had the idea watching Ashura and the other Invaders trap Kouji. That Lance is just a replica – and this is no ordinary AT Field." Rei explained.

_"That's right. It's made all three of us, together with our EVAs! Father – it's time to go."_ Shinji said as the cage compressed again, the light intensifying.

The three pilots' comms were displayed to the EVA team, an Invader parasite struggling to escape from each of their hosts' bodies – yet they were trapped.

"Foolish Invaders. Giving this hybrid the ability to create AT Fields means you doomed yourselves. It means we retain our humanity – and by extension our own free will." Kaworu stated.

The possessed Rei nodded and gave them a smile._ "I can rest. It is selfish to ask but – Ayanami. Please look after them. I died learning that I loved them. So live. Live the life I could not."_

_"Asuka – I'm glad – you got to face me. Even though the Invaders used me to taunt you – I got to see Unit 02's best pilot for myself. And Shinji . . . once again, thank you."_ Kaworu said with a smile.

Gendo looked panicked as the field shrank yet again.

_"Let me see Yui. I never told her - "_

"Tell her yourself. She's right here." Shinji countered as Unit 01 roared.

The man stopped for a moment and then took a breath, looking straight at Shinji over the comm.

_"Yui . . . Shinji . . . goodbye - "_ Was all Gendo said as the hybrid was crushed by the shrinking AT Fields.


End file.
